The Fallen Series: Part One, Victory Falls
by Seth's Kiss
Summary: Part 1/3: 'They made the biggest mistake of their lives: they forgot Aizen always had a back-up plan, with it usually being far worse than the first'. Dark Fic. Canon Divergent. Rated M (as it has violence, horror, torture & non-con). There's a fair amount of MxM and MxF, though pairings are unstable. Rating located before start of each chapter for safety. Proceed with caution.
1. Part One: Prologue P1

**The Fallen Series (a Bleach Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

 **Official Summary:** "They all made the biggest mistake of their lives: they forgot that Aizen always had a back-up plan, with it usually being far, far worse than the first."/Rated for reason.

A/N: Hajimemashte, my name is Seth's Kiss (the reason I call myself that is quite simple, but rather riveting: if you want to know about it, just ask, I'll tell), and after reading fanfiction for more than 10 years (huh, who knew?), I've decided (more like, I was swayed by my very convincing, supporting friends) to write my own fic: this is my 1st try, so any advice within your reviews is warmly welcomed. If this story is not to your liking or you sense something off, please do mention it, but in an exceedingly polite way: if this fic offends you, my advice is very simple: don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Bleach or its characters, they exclusively belong to Tite Kubo (if Bleach did belong to me, there would be very drastic changes, such as the whole series having much more ' **romance** '); I do own **everything else** (plot, other characters): they come from my eccentric and endless imagination. I'd also like to apologize in advance if any of the characters are in any way O.O.C, so let me know when you think they are: I mean, I'll try as hard as I can to keep them in character, but I tend to let my  writing take over my imagination at times.

Warnings: This fanfiction will contain dark mature themes (captivity, slavery, torture, blackmail, humiliation and so on (it gets worse the further you read...or better, for those of you who enjoy stories like these)), so it will be **rated M**. Also, I usually don't like writing with cuss words, yet do expect to find one or two, here and there within the chapters. Again, if these themes or anything else doesn't appeal to you, either because it offends you or you are still underage: Please, **don't read**...

 **Part One: Victory Falls:**

 **The Fallen: Prologue (Part 1): The After War:**

 **In the Real Karakura Town, still situated within the Soul Society:**

Pale white skin shattered from Sosuke Aizen's Hollowfied form as the Kidou seal embedded within his core started to take effect. Horrified, he stares at the Hogyoku completely aghast while Ichigo Kurosaki collapses to his knees out of sheer exhaustion, his Shinigami powers slowly but surely leaving him, just as Kisuke Urahara, all dishevelled, arrives and explains what was truly happening to Aizen.

"Curse you Kisuke Urahara!" he spat out, fury and rage blazing upon his features: "I loathe you! I despise you! Do you hear me?! This is not over yet! Never! I..."

Silence cut off the raging soul as Urahara's Kidou finally took over, sealing him...

Ichigo lowered his eyes and breathed out shakily, as fatigue washed on top of him: it was over; the war was finally all over...But somehow, the young man couldn't bring himself to sense relief...Ichigo frowned at the feeling: he knew he should, but why didn't he? It was as if he had a strange yet strong foreboding that it wasn't going to be the last time he and the others will be up against Aizen...and this alarmed him...

"Ichigo-kun?" calls out Urahara, drawing the young substitute shinigami's attention "A penny for your thoughts? You seem almost unhappy, if not somewhat afraid."

Ichigo huffed in slight annoyance: nothing got past that weirdo's perception: "Is it really over? I mean, this is Aizen we're talking about, the one who always has a back-up plan, the one who can literally turn others' lives upside-down... Do you... Do you really think that this seal will really keep him at bay forever, Urahara-san?"

Urahara slowly blinked at the young one's words: to be honest he didn't know the answer himself, yet he felt the need to say something to soothe the boy's growing anxiety: "You know Ichigo-kun, forever is an _awfully_ long time... Stop worrying about something that is so far away... Besides, even if it wasn't really over, the only thing that can undeniably stop him, for now, is that seal...and the Hogyoku itself as well, since it presently rejects the now immortal Aizen due to that small depleting lapse of power...thanks to you, Ichigo-kun. We'll just have to suppress his reiatsu so he won't be able to fuse with the Hogyoku anymore...Or something like that..."

Ichigo deadpans at Urahara's explanation: "Something 'like' that? You make it sound so simple and easy, but you're just as clueless as I am, aren't you?"

"Oh...Ichigo-kun!" exclaims the shopkeeper, in an annoyingly mocking high-pitched tone as he widens his eyes filled with mirth "I never knew you were this perceptive! And here I deemed all along that you were a mere idiotic simpleton!"

"Hey, I totally resent that, you eccentric weirdo!" shouts Ichigo angrily, unease forgotten, as he jumps up to stand taller than the now sniggering Urahara, hiding his grin behind his ever-so faithful and indispensable fan "Who are you calling...?"

"...Ichigo!" a young light tomboyish voice calls out to the orange-head teenager.

He turns to see Rukia Kuchiki running up to him, followed by Renji Abarai, Chad Yasutora, Orihime Inoue and Uryuu Ishida, smiles upon their now relieved faces...Relieved because the war had ended, relieved because their friend was fine.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the bandages that were mummifying his friends, Chad, Renji and Rukia in particular: "Whoa...Are you guys...What happened to you?"

"Silly boy," exclaimed Rukia snootily, but couldn't help the corners of her mouth from forming a smile "Did you honestly think you would be the only one fighting?"

"What she said" interjects a smirking Renji, with a raised tattooed eyebrow "Thought we were gonna just stay there arms crossed and dilly-daily carelessly?"

"Hmph..." snorts Uryuu, readjusting his glasses "We're tougher than we look..."

Chad just jabs a thumbs-up in his best friend's direction with a reassuring smile, making Ichigo arch his eyebrow: he seemed to be the one with most bandages... 'Ah, well if he says he's ok...' deems Ichigo with a gentle grin as he nods at them...

Quiet sniffling made him turn towards the other girl of the group, seeing her look at him with wide teary but delighted eyes, as Orihime whispers tenderly: "I was so worried...I'm really glad you're okay, Kurosaki-kun... I almost didn't recognize you: I was so afraid you were someone else..."

Ichigo's eyes softened at her: "Don't worry, Inoue, it is me...and everything is..."

He is abruptly cut off as he drops face down to the ground, causing his friends to gasp and rush to his side, calling out his name. Convulsing viciously, Ichigo's vision slowly fades to black, as he hears Urahara inform his shocked friends: "He's gradually losing his shinigami powers...and soon, he'll lose them permanently..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not too far away, standing up to gaze at the clear blue sky, a young tomboy girl in a school uniform, exhales deeply as she closes her eyes: "Looks like it's over..."

"What is, Tatsuki?" questioned an auburn haired boy, wearing the same school uniform, who was sitting beside her on the grass.

"Whatever the heck just happened, Keigo" replied Tatsuki Arisawa in a relaxed voice, the gentle breeze ruffling her short messy black hair "Whatever it was: it is over. Ichigo won, I guess. He kept his promise too: I can feel that Orihime's back."

Keigo Asano just blinked, not knowing what to add to that. Looking over his shoulder, he glances at his other classmates, Chizuru Honsho and Mizuiro Kojima who were sitting mutely, before he states: "Wonder what's gonna happen now..."

"What's going to happen now..." interjects Chizuru adamantly as she stands up "...is that you guys are going to tell me what all _this_ was...or is all about."

Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Keigo glanced at each other before just staring at her. Bristled, she shouts: "You promised! I have the right to know!"

Mizuiro nodded at her words: "It's true, you know: We did promise..."

"But..." began Keigo disinterestedly "We don't know the whole story ourselves..."

"Chizuru..." sighed Tatsuki without restraint "We'll tell you what we _do_ know..."

As she explains what happened recently and how Ichigo was involved in it, Keigo overhears up rustling nearby. Looking in the direction of the noise, he detects an individual staggering further into woods not far from where he was seated with his friends, the large trees' leaves dimming the light around that person, shadowing it. Interest overtook his fear, so he got up and went in the forest, his friends unaware as they were too engrossed in Ichigo's perilous exploits: Tatsuki was narrating them, Chizuru was listening to them and Mizuiro was just nodding, having heard them before.

Keigo trailed the mysterious being, noticing that it was limping and carrying something...more than something actually, more like two things maybe, but he couldn't make out what they were. It wasn't until they reached a treeless clearing that Keigo could see that the person he had been following was a tall caramel-skinned woman, with vivid blonde spiky hair, finishing in small tresses flowing along her bare back, which was facing the young student. She was holding under her arms three other women, two on one side, and one on the other side: they appeared out cold and in dire shape, but the blonde woman was the one who was bleeding all over.

Keigo stammers out spontaneously: "L...Lady! You're hurt! Do you need help?!"

Turning her head just barely in his direction, but enough to reveal sapphire streaks upon her tanned cheeks and a brilliant green stare which freezes Keigo to his core, she speaks in a deep imposing voice as a dark black gate opens in front of her: "Your concern's appreciated, but be gone, human."

Keigo just stares dumbly as she walks in unsteadily before it magically closes after her, disappearing as if neither she nor that entrance had ever existed.

"Whoa..." he murmurs, before his expression turns all mushy "I think I'm in love."

 **Within the Seireitei:**

"Welcome back, Kuchiki-taichou, Zaraki-taichou, Lieutenants Kusajishi and Kotetsu, 7th Seat Yamada! Thank you for your hard work!"

Hordes of Shinigami from the 6th and 11th Division knelt in seiza to greet their superiors and the subordinates who had accompanied them, as they strode out from the Garganta that brought them back straight from the Hueco Mundo's deserts.

While Hanatarô Yamada and Isane Kotetsu were being thanked appreciatively by the bulky intimidating brutes of the 11th Division, Kenpachi Zaraki, with little Yachiru Kusajishi glued to his bare muscled shoulders, and Byakuya Kuchiki continued their walk back towards their respective barracks, escorted by their men who were fretting over their wounds...yet their worries were frostily shoved aside.

Suddenly, a dozen Senkaimon opened revealing those who had participated within the War against Aizen in the fake Karakura town, most of them carried in hurriedly by members of the 4thDivision that had been sent there to retrieve them.

Amongst them, Yamamoto Shigekuni Ganryusai, Gotei 13's Chief Commander and 1st Division's Captain, was shunning away those who tried to tend to him, while leaning, with his only arm, having lost the other during the War, against his lieutenant, Chojiro Tadaoki Sasakibe, who was in total tip-top shape having not participated at all to the battles.

Yumichika Ayasegawa, the 11th Division's beautiful 5th Seat, was unharmed but unconscious within Ikkaku Madarame's battered and bruised arms, the 3rd Seat of the same Division as Yumichika's. The latter was glaring lividly at Izuru Kira, the 3rd Division's lieutenant who was the cause of Ikkaku's best friend's current condition. But his seething scowl went unseen as the one concerned was too occupied to notice: Izuru was kneeling beside a member of the 4th Division who was healing his former captain, Gin Ichimaru, a traitor in the eyes of the Seireitei for siding with Aizen during the latter's betrayal but brought back to be healed nevertheless by an adamant and resolute Rangiku Matsumoto, the 10th Division's lieutenant, who was currently crying quietly, cradled within the warm, affectionate arms of Shuuhei Hisagi, the 9th Division's lieutenant, who, despite the circumstances, was secretly glad to be able to comfort his crush.

Looking over his shoulder and seeking Sajin Komamura, the 7th Division's Captain, Shuuhei becomes instantly rigid when he sees that the healer beside the captain in question shook her head apologetically and sorrowfully to Tetsuzaemon Iba, his now grief-stricken lieutenant, faithfully by his captain's side ever since he had been gravely injured by Aizen; she then covered Captain Komamura's inert body with a white sheet... Shuuhei swallows down difficultly the knot of anguish now wedged within his throat and, after gently caressing Rangiku's hair and handing her over to Izuru, he stands up shakily to join Tetsuzaemon who was in mourning for the deceased captain...

The 2nd Division's Captain, Soifon, was marching far away from the healers, violently hitting her lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda, every time he insisted that she unquestionably needed medical care, especially due to the fact that she had single-handedly cut off her own left arm, in a battle against the enemy, as it was poisoned and gradually consuming her own body.

The two pass in front of a group joined instantly by Isane, lieutenant to Retsu Unohana, the 4th Division's Captain, who was currently trying to save the life of Momo Hinamori, the young 5th Division's lieutenant, who was severely wounded and not very far from the verge of death, while her childhood friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya, the equally young 10th Division's Captain, sat beside them, hoping with all his heart that she would survive the injury he had himself inflicted upon her when Aizen had used her as a shield, while everyone was under the influence of his zanpaktou's spell.

Nanao Ise, the 8th Division's lieutenant, who had stayed behind at the Seireitei during the War, quickly came closer to her captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, who was bandaged up and sitting beside the healers who were taking care of Jushiro Ukitake, the 13th Division's Captain, himself surrounded by his ever two faithful yet utterly ridiculous 3rd Seats, Kiyone Kotetsu, Isane's younger sister, and Sentaro Kotsubaki. Nanao was very surprised to witness the former 8th Division's lieutenant of a long time ago, Lisa Yadomaru nearing them, before sitting down next to Shunsui and leaning her head tiredly upon his shoulder. The last that the current lieutenant heard, was that Lisa had had completely vanished...

Nearby, Kensei Muguruma, the former 9th Division's Captain of Lisa Yadomaru's epoch, sat cradling a heavily bruised Mashiro Kuna, who was his lieutenant at the time he was captain, while she was being tended to by a healer crouched over her. Next to them, Roujuurou Outoribashi, mostly nicknamed Rose, who was once the 3rd Division's Captain, Love Aikawa, who was the 7th Division's Captain long ago, and Shinji Hirako, who had been the 5th Division's Captain at the same time as his friends, all watched as Hiyori Sarugaki, the former 12th Division's lieutenant, was slowly healing up, having been brought back to life by Unohana previously in the Fake Karakura Town. Standing next to them, Hachigen, ancient member of the Kido Corps, was flexing his now restored arm that he had lost during the War, also healed by Unohana...

The Vizards, which was how Shinji, Hiyori, Rose, Love, Mashiro, Kensei, Lisa and Hachigen were identified, just like Ichigo was, had been requested by the Commander himself to accompany them for further curing: he had stated that their aid during the War had been more than indispensable and that he solemnly owed them more than just an apology for what had happened years ago, which was because of Aizen...once again. The Vizards, stubborn and hesitant at first, had eventually relented as their wounds, especially Hiyori's, were worsening instead of healing. Of those conscious, they glanced at each other, before nodding in understanding: would see what the apology consisted, and should it be tolerable, they'd move back to the Seireitei again.

As Ikkaku, still holding onto his friend, ran over to Captain Zaraki's side and began his 'report' on the 'situation', Captain Kuchiki carried on walking towards his barracks, hastily passing in front of Soifon and Omaeda, not at all wanting to deal right now with the one who had just joined two: it was the mischievous yet stunning princess Yoruichi Shihoin, former Captain of the 2nd Division a long time ago...

"...Yamada!" cries out suddenly Rukia, her panic-stricken voice immediately drawing a few Shinigami's attention and amongst them Byakuya's, as he halted in his steps. Glancing in her direction, he sees his bandaged younger sibling, her face etched with worry and her eyes wide with frantic dread, stumbling over as she hurriedly made her way to the 4th Division's 7th Seat, followed by Uryuu, the young Quincy, and Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya's lieutenant.

"R...Rukia-san?" stuttered Hanatarô, with a concerned expression "Don't! Don't run: you'll hurt yourself! Slow down, you're in a critical condition!"

Ignoring his warning, she only slows down when she reaches him, trying to catch her breath, before she abruptly grabs onto the front of his robes and yells urgently: "It's terrible! You have to help him! Orihime is doing all her best and so are the other healers, but...but it...it's not working! It's not! He needs _more_ help!" "Kuchiki-san..." hesitated uneasily the boy, his usually droopy eyes now very wide "Who... What are you taking about?"

"Ichigo, it's about Ichigo!" cut in agitatedly Renji, the name of his former rival now 'best friend' catching the 11th Division's Captain and his 3rd Seat's full notice "It's bad! You have to save him! ...Fast!"

"Yes, please hurry! He's loosing all his powers...and his spiritual essence! He... He's dying!" stammered Uryuu, just as hysterically worried as his companions. Morbid silence wove itself over those present who heard those horrifying words...

"Ichigo is...No, no, no...No way, that's impossible..." spoke up Shinji unevenly with wide shocked eyes, voicing what the others' weren't able to as they were too taken aback to do so, while Yoruichi was shaking her head in denial as she abruptly slumped within Soifon's ever-so devoted arms.

"I'm afraid it isn't" replied her childhood friend who had just shunpo-ed beside her, gingerly laying a comforting hand upon her shuddering shoulder, while locking his shaded grey eyes into Shinji's disbelieving brown eyes: the man's expression was so solemn that Captain Yamamoto, Soifon, Toshiro, Kenpachi and even the usually apathetic Byakuya, who had rushed to his sister's side, to equally become concerned.

"Urahara!" called out the Captain Commander's booming voice, catching the sandy blonde man's full attention "What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself!"

"Of course" nodded Kisuke Urahara in consent, drawing his favourite striped hat even further over his already shaded eyes "Ichigo sacrificed _all_ of his Shinigami powers in order to surpass Aizen..."

This one sentence caused many to gasp in horror, like Rangiku and Izuru amongst others, or widen their eyes in shock, such as Shuuhei and Ikkaku, as the other continued: "He is currently losing all his abilities and his reiatsu is also significantly decreasing at a disturbing rate. Orihime-chan and a few healers are doing their best to save him, but if his reiatsu keeps lessening this quickly, he'll..."

Urahara didn't finish his sentence for he couldn't bring himself to, however he didn't need to because everyone present was fully conscious of the danger the young teen was currently in.

"Unohana-taichou!" called out Yamamoto commandingly, looking in the woman's direction who nodded instantly her understanding.

She turns over to Uryuu who the one standing the closest to her before asking: "Where is he?"

"The Kuchiki Mansion" replied hurriedly the young Quincy as he absentmindedly pointed to the where the mansion was situated...as if they all didn't already know...

As she and a few members of her division shunpo-ed towards the mansion trailed by Renji, Uryuu and Chad, though he moved at a lot slower pace than the first two, Byakuya glances with raised eyebrows towards Rukia who stutters apologetically: "I didn't... I didn't know where else to take him."

He just stares silently at his younger sister's exhausted and grief-stricken face before he motioned to her gently with his head to follow him back to their domicile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The atmosphere in the Kuchiki's Mansion was quite tense but also rather hectic, as the Clan's personal healers were running back and forth with any medical supplies they could lay their hands on, in hopes of them being capable of aiding the young Substitute Shinigami in surviving the sudden severe changes his soul was enduring.

A few amongst the healers had stayed near him, trying every single curative Kidou they were aware of, while Orihime Inoue, filled with anxiety and concern for the one she harboured a crush on, conveyed all her exhausted strength within her barrier to maintain his wavering reiatsu at a quasi-stable level long enough for someone to hopefully come along and reinforce it...

"Inoue-san?" called out a calm collected voice, drawing the young girl's drained eyes towards the person who had just arrived.

"Unohana-san!" cried out Orihime relieved, the tears she had been holding back, now streaming freely down her cheeks "Please, Unohana-san...He...He's..."

"I know" said the elder woman with a reassuring smile while resting her hand on the girl's shaking shoulder "Urahara-san just explained everything to us. Leave it to the 4th Division now."

"I..." began the dark orange-haired girl while blinking her eyes slowly and tiredly "I can help...If there's anything I can do..."

"You've done remarkably well so far" replied Retsu with soft eyes "You can rest now."

Orihime just stared at first before nodding acceptingly, retrieving her healing barrier at the same time as the 4th Division's captain, 7th Seat and subordinates drew up theirs, whereas Isane and a few others had stayed behind to heal the other wounded near where the Senkaimon and Garganta had been opened.

She then moved to get up but having done so too quickly, she felt dizzy and abruptly fell within Renji's arms, as he had been the first to arrive at that very moment, followed by Uryuu, and then a much winded Chad moments later.

"You ok?" asked Renji worriedly, while Uryuu came closer and placed his hand upon Orihime's forehead as Chad just stared anxiously at the tired young girl. She blinked exhaustedly with a small smile: "I'm fine...Just overdone it a little bit, I think... I really like your new haircut, Erza... but I didn't know that one of your armours turned you into a Shinigami..."

"Ha?!" exclaimed the red-haired lieutenant baffled with a comical expression, as Orihime fainted against him "What the heck's she talking about?"

"Don't worry about it" Chad chortled quietly while Uryuu just readjusted his glasses, hiding a smirk behind his hand.

As Renji pressed the two on for answers while laying Orihime down for some of the healers to check on her, Yamamoto, Chojiro, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Soifon, Shinji, Rose, Love, Kenpachi, Yachiru and Byakuya arrive, without Rukia though, as her brother had relentlessly insisted upon having her restored to health before anything else were to happen, causing her to quickly albeit slightly reluctantly heed to his order...

There, they gathered near Ichigo's bedside, as Retsu, Hanatarô and the other healers, along with the Kuchiki Clan's own, fought to stabilize his reiatsu. Amongst the others present, Kenpachi and, surprisingly, even Byakuya, had also moved closer, eyeing the young man who had saved his own town...as well as their own world on several occasions, even though he was told that it wasn't of his concern.

"How is he?" asked suddenly Love hesitantly, almost afraid of hearing the answer.

"Not good, not good at all...We're doing all we can, but I can't guarantee anything for the moment" Retsu said as she shook her head, causing Uryuu to bite his lower lip, Chad to frown and Renji to punch the wall, hastily apologizing to his captain when the latter gave him a meaningful glare which could have been interpreted as: 'You are in _my_ residence here, Abarai: Contain yourself and leave my walls alone.'

Shinji's gaze drifted over his young friend's frame, noticing he seemed a little older, before he frowned: 'He doesn't harbour any wounds at all: How can he be dyin'?'

Yet it was undeniable: he could distinctly feel Ichigo's reiatsu lessening at an alarming rate despite all the 4th Division's and the Kuchiki Clan's healers' efforts. If it really kept going on like this...Kurosaki Ichigo was effectively going to die...

"His reiatsu is still decreasing, Unohana-taichou" whispered Hanatarou nervously.

"Yes..." admitted his captain "I'm afraid so. Apparently, our competences aren't enough, as this is the first time we've encountered such a predicament...But..." "Why?" choked suddenly Yoruichi on her own voice, her mouth having gone dry as she cut off the Healer, "I mean, how could you not be able to do anything at all?"

Retsu locks her sudden uncharacteristically wide eyes with the Flash Goddess: "You see, the thing is, whatever technique he used to acquire such an important amount of power to rival Aizen's, allowed him to absorb more than he could take, transforming his body to adapt to the change, and now that he accomplished what that power was destined for, it is all flowing out, along with his own reiatsu..."

"Like a balloon that completely deflates until nothing is left..." whispers Kisuke horrified while gripping at his hair as he understood exactly what she meant.

"Oh my God!" cried out abruptly Uryuu, frustrated due to what he was hearing and the fact that he was unable to do anything "Where's Mayuri when you need him?!"

"In the Hueco Mundo" replied Akon who had shunpo-ed in followed by a few members of the 12th Division, as they brought along several machineries and vials.

"What the... _Now_?!" exclaimed Shinji shocked, before glaring angrily at Akon "Somebody get his ass back here!"

"Shinji!" reprimanded Love half-heartedly, gripping at his friend's shoulder.

"Calm down, Shinji" soothed Rose softly, knowing though that it was pointless.

"Calm down?!" yelled the lead-Vizard outraged, shrugging off Love's hand to glare at him and Rose "How the bleedin' heck can I calm down?! I can't just..."

"Silence, Hirako" uttered commandingly Yamamoto, completely freezing Shinji in his rant "Shouting is not going to help, so quieten down."

"And what?" whispered Shinji, looking at his former superior with defeated eyes.

"Hope..." replied Kisuke straightforwardly, his eyes closed "That's all we can do..."

"Ha?!" bellowed Kenpachi, having kept silent since the beginning but was now livid "That ain't good enough! Hope ain't gonna magically keep alive, is it?! Who I'm gonna battle if he's dead?!"

"Honestly" scowled Byakuya disapprovingly, not even bothering to look at the other "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Yeah, don't you?" retorted the 11th Division's Captain furiously, towering over the younger captain.

"Forgive me if I have something called an _existence_ , something a wild beast thirsting solely for battle such as yourself, is unconditionally ignorant of" countered the Kuchiki noble heatedly, this time shifting solely his glare directly into the others' narrowed eyes. Kenpachi Zaraki snarled viciously ready to give out a rather nasty come back at the other when suddenly a pained intake of breath echoed within the room caused everyone's attention to snap back towards the orange-haired teen.

Ichigo's body suddenly arched brutally upwards before falling back upon the tatami he was laid on, only to convulse very violently. His eyes flew open but were dark and vacant while his breath became irregular gasps, overrunning each other as they escaped his parted rickety lips, as he breathed in...But was unable to breathe out...

"What on earth did you do?!" seethed Shinji threateningly to Akon, who just gave him a calm detached look, proving that _this_ wasn't at all his doing.

"What's happening to Ichi?!" cried out Yachiru anxiously, jumping down from her Kenpachi's shoulders and trying to move closer to the Substitute Shinigami's side.

"He's going into shock!" warned one of the healers loudly.

"We're loosing him!" shouted out abruptly another, both of them inadvertently answering the little pink-haired girl's question, while the others just watched on horrified as they witnessed him choke viciously on his breath...maybe his last one...

For once, Restu Unohana looked panicked and completely out of options, as she looked over to the Captain Commander with wistful eyes, before glancing over to the others present, finally landing her gaze upon Chad and Uryuu, as she whispers apologetically: "I'm so sorry..."

Chad, Uryuu and Renji's expressions turned into ones of dismayed horror, not believing what they had just heard. The other room's occupants seemed just as horror-struck, while Soifon lowered her eyes respectfully: "He was very brave..."

"Shut it!" Shinji and Kenpachi snapped their heads in her direction to glare at her heatedly, shouting at the same time "Not another fuckin' word!"

Uryuu's wide eyes flew over to where Orihime laid; blissfully unconscious, unaware of what was becoming of her love interest's fate: should she ever find out, the Quincy knew that it would devastate her...after all she went through to make sure he lived...

Looking over to Retsu, Chad asks in pleading voice: "There has to be another way!"

The 4th Division's Captain shook her head regretfully: "I'm sorry, it is out of our hands: there's nothing more we can do. If Kurotsuchi were here, maybe, but..."

"Hanatarou!" exclaimed suddenly Renji, startling the young healer in question "Remember what you did to save that kid the other time back at Karakura Town when those blasted Bounts attacked? You took some of my reiatsu to save him."

Retsu Unohana's eyes widened in surprise, looking over to the 7th Seat of her Division: "You did _what_?!"

"Of course" said Hanatarou with realization, before hastily asking another healer to bring forth the equipment necessary and then turning back towards the others "We have to act quickly. Um, who amongst you is willing to give him some reiatsu?"

"Me!" boomed out Kenpachi deafeningly, his imposing voice completely drowning Chad's, Renji's and Uryuu's, causing the latter to glare at the captain in question.

Hanatarou trembled a little at the 11th Division's captain's presence but hastily uttered: "It could work...yet for Kurosaki-kun, if coming from only one person..."

"It could kill that person!" interjected Retsu with wide distressed eyes "Abarai-san was lucky to even be alive as it is! And then again, it was just a human child...but Kurosaki-san has an _exceptional_ reserve of reiatsu and I should know, so coming from one person would mean their own demise as an outcome! Even for someone with such an extensive amount of reiatsu as Zaraki-taichou..." ended the 4th Division's captain while staring steadfastly at Kenpachi who looked rather annoyed by her interference yet remained rather silent as he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"And what if all the Captains did so?" asked Yamamoto calmly, drawing all the room's occupants' attention to him, most of them surprised he was even suggesting a solution "We each have a large quantity of reiatsu respectively, so should Kurosaki Ichigo take from us all at the same time, theoretically, it _will_ drain us...but _not_ kill us... Am I right, Unohana-taichou?"

The female healer captain in question regarded her commander with a thoughtful expression while her eyes slowly lost uncertainty, before nodding sharply: "I suppose it is worth trying...but quickly, we don't have much time. Might I ask for all those present with the level of captain's to come closer? We must proceed immediately" she calls out, addressing the Seireitei's current captains directly...and the former captains indirectly...a request that was understood by them all, so Rose, Shinji, Yamamoto, Love, Soifon, Yoruichi, Byakuya, Kenpachi and Kisuke drew closer, as they were all more than willing to save this boy after all he had done for them.

"Now then" stated Retsu, switching into a more calm and professional tone while she extended a hand towards them "Each of you hold out a hand towards mine and concentrate as much of your reiatsu within it as you can, whereas I'll act as an intermediate catalyst between you and Kurosaki Ichigo."

Most of them nodded in understanding while the rest just held their hands ready, by now focusing their reiatsu, each glowing with a very strong bluish white light, whilst Kenpachi was surrounded by his own bright yellow light and Byakuya shone of a pure white radiance.

The 4th Division's captain breathed out before declaring out determinedly: "Now!"

The flow of reiatsu suddenly rose outstandingly, filling the room with a rather suffocating spiritual energy that Retsu drawed in through one hand and let it surge through her till it reached the other hand rested on Kurosaki Ichigo's dying form.

Overwhelmed by the raising energy, all the healers including Hanataro, the members of the 12th Division and Akon, along with Uryuu, Chad and Renji who had taken Orihime with them as a precaution, all went to stand outside and wait.

Back inside, they all looked on at the young teen, still convulsing, all while focusing their reiatsu as Retsu had asked... At first, nothing seemed to happen, making a few amongst them slightly despair, when suddenly, Ichigo stilled...and breathed out, as his breathing finally evened out and shuddering frame completely calmed down.

Yoruichi and Love were the first to sigh out in relief, but it was cut short when the Unohana spoke up: "Please don't rejoice so hastily: It may not be over just yet."

As if on cue, Rose abruptly swayed before he fell to his knees, causing his two fellow Vizards to voice their concern: "Rose!"

Smiling at them with a strong and sudden exhaustion, he whispers inaudibly: "I'm... I'm fine...Just a little...worn out..."

Overcome by a similar drained feeling, Kisuke grit his teeth before steadying his gaze upon the boy they were frantically trying to save as a desperate thought rose from inside him, one he shared almost everyone within the reiatsu-crammed room:

'...Don't dare die on us...Ichigo Kurosaki...!'

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eyes wide, hearts pounding with anticipation and dread, Chad, Uryuu, Renji, Rukia, who had eventually joined them, and Orihime, who had, in time, woken up, all stood outside with a few other shinigami, waiting, hoping, whilst helplessly sensing the immensely terrifying fluctuations of reiatsu coming from the mansion, until, steadily, it all began decreasing, some together, others one after the other, making everyone outside glance worriedly at each other, wondering what happened.

Moments after, the front door suddenly opened revealing a very exhausted-looking Unohana stepping out before instantly glancing towards her Division's members: "Hurriedly tend to the Gotei captains as well as all the others inside, if you please."

As her Division hastily rushed to heed to her command, she shifts her attention to the orange-haired teen's worried-stricken friends, gauging them slowly one by one: Chad stood taut, Renji was biting his lower lip, Hanatarou was biting at his nails, Uryuu had a hand over his mouth and Rukia was tightly holding onto Orihime who had her hands clutched together against her chest, all of them staring back at her with anxious eyes, very _anxious_ for none could feel Ichigo's reiatsu any more. Unohana's next words, however, caused them to jump with joy, immensely relieved:

"Kurosaki Ichigo lives."

Hanatarou cheered loudly, Uryuu quietly let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Rukia and Orihime hugged each other, tears of delight shining within their eyes, Chad sighed happily whilst Renji beamed before they both high-fived. The 4th Division's captain smiled at them pleasantly, just as happy as they were, before her face turned stern: "Now that this is settled, it is time for **you** to rest."

Shuddering and paling at her authoritarian stance, the group of friends hastened to comply as quickly as they could and in their hurry, Rukia bumps into someone. Turning to face the person, Rukia smiles brightly in recognition and, as she walks off again, refers to the young man reverently: "Please take good care of Nii-sama!"

"Set your worries aside, Rukia-sama" responds the other gently "Leave it to me..."

Reaching the door, the young man, with beautiful bright blue eyes and long silky black strands escaping from his unkempt ponytail, apparently having done it in a hurry, rushes in, glancing briefly over to where the young orange-haired teen laid, surrounded by a few healers from the 4th Division as well as a couple members of the 12th, before directing his focus upon eyeing Byakuya's extenuated features as the latter was slumped against a nearby wall and breathing out with difficulty.

Drawing closer while removing his upper blue coat-like robe and draping it over the clan leader's shoulders, the man bends down to the other's level and smiles gently: "You appear to be in quite a state, Byakuya-sama. Allow me to guide you to your quarters and tend to you."

The Kuchiki noble wearily lifts his eyes to the other as he speaks softly: "That would be nice, Tetsuya. Thank you."

The man named Tetsuya gives the other an acknowledging nod before aiding the noble to his feet and hastily leading him out of the room before anyone else paid attention to their sudden departure.

Reaching the Kuchiki Head's private quarters, Tetsuya lets himself in and aids the Clan's leader to sit comfortably upon his futon before returning to slide the doors shut, leaving the two in the calm and dim atmosphere so familiar to Byakuya, making him sigh out serenely: to say that the last few hours weren't chaotic for him would be a rather absurd understatement...and to think that it wasn't entirely over. "Now, now, Byakuya-sama" chided Tetsuya warningly as he kneeled beside the other man "Do me a grand favour and forget anything that you are due to do afterwards for the sake of your own health."

"I am in perfect condition, Tetsuya, thank you" informed calmly the 6th Division's captain, feigning ignorance as to what the other was implying, though he knew it was futile as Tetsuya had the knack of noticing whenever his health was vacillating.

"Byakuya-sama, please" snapped the blue-eyed man sternly "Don't pretend I'm oblivious to what's clearly all over your features. I don't know what you did, but you are _exhausted_ and entirely _drained_. You _need_ at least a whole day's rest...if not two...or maybe even a week to make sure..."

"A week?" echoed Byakuya, his eyes widened barely before they narrowed at the other "As the Kuchiki Clan's leader and as a captain of the Gotei 13, I cannot afford to have a _week_ off out of the blue, Tetsuya, especially not now."

The blue-eyed man was about to give a come back when the other seethed through clenched teeth: "Sosuke Aizen's trial is tomorrow morning."

Tetsuya instantly clamped his mouth shut and looked away: "Ah...I see."

Byakuya glanced towards his faithful attendant: "After that, if you still deem it necessary, I shall consider taking a few days rest...though I really doubt that it'd be possible..."

Smiling softly, Tetsuya turned back his gaze towards the grey-eyed noble: "Heh, you truly are stubborn, Byakuya-sama."

The Kuchiki leader arched an eyebrow at that: "Weren't you supposed to do something, Tetsuya?"

The young blue-eyed man chuckled as he bowed his head and headed over to an adjoined room to retrieve a set of fresh new clothes and a few bandages, before returning to Byakuya's side and setting everything beside the futon's edge, Tetsuya then sat near the young Kuchiki leader and began disrobing him. Once he got rid of all the upper layers, he checked the other's pale smooth skin for any unhealed injury...and was unsurprised to find none, just a few bruises and even fewer faint scratches, both seeming to heal properly. As he let his nimble fingers glide over the noble's back, kneading away any strain, Tetsuya hummed appreciatively: "Well, you healed up rather nicely, Byakuya-sama. The 4th Division, I presume?"

Byakuya nodded, while closing his eyes and relaxing within the blue-eyed man's exceedingly talented touch: "They are extremely good at what they do and throughout the years have gotten even better at it."

"But they don't give out massages, do they?" grinned Tetsuya, already knowing the answer, as he focused on a rather tense knot between the other's shoulder blades.

Gasping quietly as his attendant managed to rub out the knot, Byakuya's expression turned teasing: "No, they don't. Maybe I should suggest the thought to them."

"Eh?!" exclaimed Tetsuya, accidently digging his nails into Byakuya's back and making the latter hiss and arch away at the unexpected pricking sensation "But that's my responsibility! Hear this, Byakuya-sama, they've already taken away my task of healing you, I will _not_ allow them to take yet another. As your personal attendant, whatever will I do if I cannot _tend_ to you?"

Byakuya looked over his shoulder at Tetsuya with wide eyes: "Can you not handle banter, Tetsuya?" he then lifts an eyebrow "And, honestly besides you, do really think I'd let anyone take care of me like this, yet alone massage me?"

At that, the young blue-eyed man flushed fiercely: "Oh...I...I, um...I'm sorry?"

The Kuchiki leader rolled his eyes at the other before returning to his initial position whereas Tetsuya cleaned away the punctures his nails had left.

They remained in silence for awhile, while the blue-eyed attendant finished applying the necessary medical aid to the other's entire body, before bandaging what was left and dressing him up with the fresh clean robes.

Carefully taking out the Keiseikan from Byakuya's hair and putting them by the bedside, Tetsuya then takes out a comb and began to brush the long dark black glossy hair within his slender fingers.

The Kuchiki Clan's leader had once again closed his eyes but this time his attendant's relaxing touches were softly dragging him to slumber, his fatigue now taking the better of his senses, only to be swiftly jolted awake when Tetsuya's soft voice suddenly rose: "Byakuya-sama, I'd like to ask you something, if I may?"

"Go ahead" replied the other in a thick tone of voice, before he cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed that he had given up to sleep that quickly: he must be more tired than he thought.

"Oh...Did you fall asleep, Byakuya-sama? I'm very sorry" apologized Tetsuya in understanding, before smirking proudly "God, I'm good."

At that, the Kuchiki leader nearly chuckled, so instead he coughed: "You were saying, Tetsuya?"

Curiosity taking over conceit, the blue-eyed man returned to the initial conversation: "Ah, yes. Who was that young boy? You know...that orange-haired one. I don't think I've ever seen him before. Is he one of us?"

Halting his fingers and the comb from brushing the other's hair, Tetsuya strained his ears for a response but was only met with silence. Frowning, he whispered softly: "Byakuya-sama?"

But Byakuya didn't hear him as he was carefully mulling over the other's words: Was Kurosaki Ichigo to be considered as one of them? A long time ago, he would have vehemently stated: 'Absolutely not.'

Now...he wasn't so sure.

First of all, Kurosaki Ichigo has fully been acknowledged by many within the Seireitei as full-fledged Substitute Shinigami...yet that didn't make him a member of _the_ Gotei 13. Then, there was the fact that he had undoubtedly flown to the Seireitei's rescue every time it was necessary, without seeking glory, a rather remarkable trait in a warrior, Byakuya had to acknowledge...but the fact that no one had asked for his help and that more often than not, the Seireitei's problems were no ones but the Gotei 13's, bothered the Kuchiki leader to no end.

Also, he saved Rukia, even when he, as her adoptive brother, couldn't. As annoyed as he was by that, he had to admit he did feel grateful Kurosaki Ichigo had opened his eyes at that time...before it had been too late.

Lastly...he stopped Sosuke Aizen... Something he knew he wasn't the only one grateful for... But did that all really make Kurosaki Ichigo one of them?

"Byakuya-sama?!" yelled out Tetsuya, making the person in question jump slightly, before refocusing his attention on the blue-eyed man's worried expression "Don't do that to me! Zoning out like that all of a sudden: are you alright?!"

"He's name is Kurosaki Ichigo" replied Byakuya calmly, slightly confusing the other before he remembered the question he had himself asked before "A Substitute Shinigami from Karakura Town."

"Ah...I've heard of him. Rukia-sama's saviour, hm?" commented Tetsuya in awe, before realization dawned on him "Wait. Why did it take you that long to answer?"

Instead of responding, Byakuya glared with no ill will, grabbed at his futon's sheets and, cocooning his entire body within them, spoke in a voice muffled by the covers:

"Like you said, I must be tired. Good night, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya just blinked in disbelief before he spluttered out: "But...hey! Since when do you even listen to me, Byakuya-sama? You're just trying to weasel yourself out of this conversation, aren't you?"

As he received no reply, Tetsuya's taken aback expression morphed into one of mischief, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. Nearing the noble's huddled form, the Kuchiki's attendant leans over on his knees and hands, before poking gently at Byakuya's frame and whispered lightly: "Byakuya-sama?"

When a soft snore met his ears, Tetsuya nearly let out a heartfelt laugh, before he regained control and whispered again: "Oh my...Looks like he fell asleep."

Shifting to sit beside the young man resting near him, the blue-eyed man hummed thoughtfully before whispering yet again, but loud enough to be heard: "It reminds me...of a time when we were a lot younger... We were actually in a very similar situation... _and_ I knew exactly how to solve it."

Upon hearing those words, the clan leader's form jumped quite distinctly making Tetsuya smirk. The covers then shifted until a little opening appeared from which popped out Byakuya's head, revealing narrowed eyes that stared at his attendant: "You wouldn't dare."

"I would _have_ dared, Byakuya-sama" Tetsuya grinned widely "But it seems it won't be necessary to tickle you awake as you already are."

Byakuya's lips parted in slight surprise before they curved into a small smile: "What gave me away, dear cousin?"

"You do not _snore_ " the other chuckled while crossing his arms "Never have, even when you are dead tired."

Byakuya's rare smile abruptly faded as he tried to hold back a yawn, raising a hand to hide his mouth, but Tetsuya saw it anyway and chuckled lightly as he stood up: "Well then, I'll let you rest now. Sleep well, Byakuya-sama."

"Thank you, Tetsuya" replied the Kuchiki leader softly, as he got back within the covers and closed his eyes, easily drifting asleep as his cousin slide the doors closed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Of all the places Urahara Kisuke thought he'd never set foot in ever again, he had included the Captain Commander's personal sector of the 1st Division's barracks.

His main reason for not ever considering being in that particular place, was because he initially deemed that he would never even return within the Soul Society, let alone the Seireitei itself. After all, he had long been a wanted man, accused of committing nonexistent crimes, or rather the very _real_ crimes of _another_...yet it never occurred to him to point out his innocence, no matter how many times he had had the occasion to do so. For Kisuke, it wasn't of much importance, especially since those who mattered knew the truth and that was more than enough for him...

Now, at the current moment, he truly wondered what he was doing here, standing before the seated old man glaring at him and waiting for an explanation Kisuke _really_ didn't want to give: he had played his 'minor' part and now he wanted to _leave_.

"You're not going anywhere" declared Yamamoto firmly, as if reading the younger one's mind "Until answers are given."

Kisuke sighed and decided to relent: the sooner he got this over with, the quicker he could find a way to get away in all discretion...but that didn't mean he was in any obligation to the old Commander _everything_ : "Answers? Regarding what exactly?"

Yamamoto's brow furrowed deeper: "Now don't you play dumb with me, Urahara. You know _exactly_ what I'm asking."

"More like demanding" muttered the blond under his breath, before he cleared his throat at the vivid glowering scowl sent in his way "What I mean is that I would really like to know _beforehand_ what it is you're referring to exactly. Because I _may_ give you all the answers you wish, old man, but I'm not sure that they're what you want to _hear_...or _know_ for that matter."

The aged captain regarded the other before stating knowingly: "You _may_ give me answers, yet you'll somehow find a way to omit what _you_ don't want _me_ to know."

"Exactly so" admitted Kisuke flatly, looking straight forth at the elderly before him.

Sighing deeply, Yamamoto closes his eyes and makes a statement that Kisuke was not at all expecting: "My inquiry has nothing to do with the events that occurred a hundred years ago...nor does it particularly include you, Shihoin or, as I believe to have overheard, those who call themselves the 'Vizards'."

The blonde's grey eyes go wide, stunned beyond words: "It doesn't?"

"No, it doesn't" confirmed the other, opening his eyes again and revealing to Kisuke an aware understanding in them "What has been done is done, and no matter how gruesome and scarring it resumes itself to be, this horrid past...cannot be changed and, for that, I am truly apologetic. I may be old but I am no fool, though I do admit to have being fooled, then again, we have all been: the sole responsible behind all this is... Aizen Sosuke...and my inquisition will concern him and him only."

Kisuke could only stare with a slackened jaw: he hadn't believed that the stubborn old man would one day willingly admit that he had been wrong...or even _apologize_.

Yamamoto's eyes glinted with mischief as he said to the astounded man before him: "Aren't you afraid that flies will easily acquire a free nest?"

Slightly indignant, the blond man clamped his mouth shut with a gentle glare making the old captain chuckle. Kisuke's expression went taut as he declared quietly: "Even so, despite knowing and being sorry about it all, it doesn't mean in any way..."

"...that I am forgiven, whether by you or by them, I know" finished Yamamoto with a stern nod "I'm not asking for forgiveness either. But if punishing the one truly responsible for this entire suffering can put us all at ease, I'd gladly forgo it."

The eccentric shopkeeper, despite being continuously taken aback by this discussion, managed to utter in a tone that did remain though quite guarded: "So...what is it about Aizen that you want to know?"

"Is he defeated?" asked the old man, wanting to at least have this info cleared up.

Recalling the conversation he had earlier with Ichigo where he was trying to reassure the sceptical teen, Kisuke's face turned rather grim: "Currently, yes, that is a possibility; permanently, on the other hand...well...that remains to be seen."

Indirectly heeding the other's words from before, Yamamoto's fierce glare returned tenfold, not at all liking what he was hearing: "Meaning?"

"When he was overcome by Ichigo, a Kidou I had embedded in Aizen beforehand took its toll and sealed him due to his reiatsu wavering at that very moment..." informed Kisuke as he looked away "So far as I know, it should keep anyone easily imprisoned even when the effects of the seal solely return to their elementary form; nevertheless, I strongly doubt that it will have any _long-lasting_ effect on him..."

Thick silence struck, sharpening the atmosphere around them...until a livid captain slammed his remaining hand atop his desk...hard, making the cup of tea quietly resting before him to jump out of its skin and shatter to pieces on the floor: "So you are saying that _nothing_ can be done?!"

"No, old man, I didn't _say_ that: I've _implied_ it" countered softly Kisuke, noticing with surprise that Sasakibe had been in the room all along: he came forward to replace the broken cup, clean up the mess before silently retuning to his corner...

"And there's difference between the two that I am not aware about?" snapped the elderly captain through clenched teeth.

Ignoring the angry jab, the blond continued: "What I am _implying_ is that Aizen might eventually break free; now what I am _saying_ is that if no precautions are taken _now_ , then what I have previously implied would become more than just an eventuality."

Yamamoto blinked slowly, before reclining back in his seat with a deep thoughtful expression: "I see."

Kisuke respectfully kept quiet as his former commander was in thought, for he himself was also lost in his own, so when Yamamoto spoke up again abruptly, the pale blonde startled: "I would like to request your assistance in making sure that he is eternally kept at bay."

The eccentric shopkeeper blinked before inquiring cautiously: "May I ask why?"

"Because you seem to know how..." declared the old man in a matter-of-fact tone "In addition, you more are aware of Aizen than we are."

"Ah..." smiled Kisuke mysteriously "No, not me...That would be Ichimaru Gin..."

The old commander's brow furrowed: "Ah, yes: that fiendish and traitorous boy."

Kisuke closed his eyes as he shook his head slightly: "Please, don't be harsh with him and show some leniency: you may see him as a traitor, just like you once saw me, but, also like I, he is not _your_ enemy nor is he an enemy to the Seireitei...Besides his knowledge on Aizen could be quite beneficial and useful to you. I think it is better to have an element like him on your side, no?"

Yamamoto considered the younger's words before nodding solemnly: "I shall consider that. So will you aid us?"

Forcing an uneasy smile, Kisuke lifted his index finger: "I will, on one condition."

"Which is?" asked Yamamoto with a heavily raised eyebrow at the blonde's face.

The other was about to voice it when an abrupt soft yet firm knock interrupted him.

"The captain Commander said not to be disturbed!" called out Sasakibe, once again reminding Kisuke of his existence...uh, rather presence.

"Forgive my intrusion..." uttered the voice of a certain female healer captain "...but I have an urgent matter to discuss with him."

"Can it not wait?" insisted the 1st Division's lieutenant with a frown, whilst the two other occupants of the room were shortly left to their respective reflections.

From behind the door, they could practically all _feel_ that dreaded polite smile of hers: "Like I said, it is urgent. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't, would I?"

The three men within the room instantly sweat-dropped before the old man relented: "Let her in."

Lieutenant Sasakibe once again left his corner to let the 4th Division's captain in.

"I have rather distressing news" Unohana informed with a solemn expression as she entered, her eyes lowered as she whispered: "It's about the young Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kisuke paled as his voice rose distraughtly: "But I thought he had been stabilized!"

"Stabilized, certainly so" confirmed the woman, maintaining the same stance "However, for him to be in perfect condition...that I cannot declare with certainty."

"Speak clearly, Unohana-taichou" commanded Yamamoto whilst frowning with concern at the head healer's words.

Slowly raising her eyes to let the others witness the anxiety within them, she voices: "Not only has he utterly lost his powers...there are also... many severe symptoms of enhanced comatose... I fear Kurosaki Ichigo won't be waking up any time soon..."

 **Amongst the ruins of Aizen's fortress, Las Noches, within the Hueco Mundo:**

"Ah...Research, research, sweet research..." chanted a rather peculiar looking skeleton-like being in the middle of the debris that was once Aizen's fortress, whilst being caught up within his very important dissecting of a gargantuan bodily mass.

"Mayuri-sama?" called out tentatively a young black-plaited woman with dark big green eyes in a calm monotone voice as she approached him, careful to dodge the scalpel that was aimed at her face, grazing her cheek only barely, before it embedded itself behind her in the stone, that once used to be a wall of Las Noches.

"What is it, Nemu?! Can you not see that I am unavailable?!" screeched angrily the creature she addressed to as Mayuri, known within the Seireitei as Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the 12th Division's captain...also known to most to be a complete madman.

"My deepest apologies, Mayuri-sama..." apologized politely Nemu Kurotsuchi, his scientifically manufactured daughter and lieutenant, with a low bow...though it went completely unseen as the crazy scientist ignored her, looking back at his prize with unrestrained glee. Nemu maintained her bow for awhile, before she added in the same tone of voice "As you required, I departed searching for more Arrancar corpses, but found absolutely none."

That made the insane man freeze in his actions: "What did you just say?"

"As you required, I departed search..." repeated the young lieutenant, before being abruptly cut off by her now seething captain.

"No, no, you silly child: I heard you the first time, I'm not hard of hearing!" shouted Mayuri, seemingly appalled at the mere thought of being unable to hear "That would be undoubtedly hindering for my research... Being deaf... Ugh, what a truly horrendous thought..."

Snapping out of his short-lived reflections, his golden orbs stare pointedly at Nemu who never moved from her initial position, thus never got to see his glare.

"But how is that even possible? Both the beast and the prissy prince fought other Arrancars before they battled this one..." Mayuri paused as he pointed at the gigantic Arrancar before him to emphasize his words, before continuing his rant: "And that incompetent Substitute Shinigami brat and his cohort of clowns also fought and defeated other Arrancars, if I heard... I mean, remember correctly. So, where are they?! They couldn't have just run away: they were dead! Last time I checked, dead corpses cannot move on their own volition! That would be absurd! Yet so very convenient...Ugh... Are you sure you even searched properly, Nemu?!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama" confirmed the young woman "I looked all over the ruins, even ventured beyond them: I did not locate a single cadaver, not even a drop of blood..."

"Impossible!" deadpanned the mad scientist "Not even a drop of blood, you say? With the bloodshed that occurred here in the past few hours? You... You simply overlooked...Come, foolish girl: I shall show you how to conduct a real investigation."

The dark green eyed woman straightened and nodded quietly, while Mayuri got up dusting his robes and muttering: "Honestly, to make a great mind of my status tire himself over something so time-consuming is unpardonable... Let us go, Nemu..."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama... Please do forgive my incompetence" apologized Nemu yet again as they both began re-exploring the ruins, in hopes of finding what she didn't.

Unbeknownst to them, they were not entirely alone. Hiding behind the debris and camouflaging their reiatsu throughout the whole conversation between the two Shinigami, a young slightly tanned female Arrancar with dark sea green hair and large brown eyes, holding an unconscious and gravely wounded blue-haired male Arrancar slung over her shoulder, stared at the retreating Shinigami before her eyes flitted over to the huge Arrancar laid on the sandy ground, who was once the 10th Espada, El Decimo: Yammy Rialgo.

After making sure that he was dead and that the coast was clear, she secured her hold on the other and sprinted out across the Hueco Mundo's deserts, seeking out a safe place for the both of them...

After running around for awhile, she finally comes upon a rather passable hideout: it was a small secluded cave, yet well concealed behind a few stray quartz bushes. Coming closer but halting at the entrance, the female Arrancar inhales through her nostrils, sniffing out for any possible danger.

Once she found none and ensured that it didn't belong to anyone else, she let herself in before laying the wounded Arrancar upon the sandy grounds. She then scanned his injured body while pressing her hand gently to a rather deep gash to the left side of the juncture between his neck and shoulder: it wasn't that lethal, yet with all the blood seeping from it; it was definitely the most pressing amidst his other wounds. The female Arrancar then shifted her gaze over to a profound gash on the left side of his chest, only a few centimetres from his heart, which could have effectively killed him...had his heart been there.

This particular person had been born with his heart on the right side of his chest when he was human...but very few knew that, and she was one of those few.

Quickly blending and garbling her saliva in her digestive system, she coughs it up and lets it dribble upon her free hand. As gross as it seemed, it was the only way she could heal him, as her particularity, was that her saliva had healing capacities...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eyelids slowly, heavily flutter open to reveal hazy yet intense bright blue orbs, which flitted to gaze around the inside of a small cave, rather rarely found within the mostly endless deserts compiling the greater part of the Hueco Mundo.

A weak shuddered breath escaped from parched lips, catching the dark green haired female Arrancar's attention, sitting upon the pale white sands near the cave's entrance. "Grimmjow-sama!" cried out the female happily "You're finally awake!"

Blue eyes locked on to her large childish brown ones, as a gruff, worn out voice rose: "What...Where...?" he coughed violently due to the dehydration and exhaustion, heaving slightly as trickles of blood slowly began seeping from the sides of his mouth.

The young female began babbling frantically, as she began to softly wipe away the drops of blood with the tips of her slender fingers: "Ah! Easy, Grimmjow-sama, easy! I've healed your worst injuries but didn't get to heal everything. You'll have to take it nice and easy...and slow for awhile. Besides, your fight with Itsugo must have drained you, even if he didn't really hurt you that much; Nnoitra's attack was the one which caused most damage... You're still coughing blood because of it..."

As if on cue, Grimmjow choked on even more blood. Swiftly turning his head to the side, he spits it out and then leisurely looks back towards the female before glaring at her in confusion: "Who the heck is Itsugo?"

"EH?!" exclaimed the blinking stunned girl "You don't know?! But you fought against him! You know...the orange-haired Shinigami! You remember...right?"

Grimmjow's eyes snapped wide open in recognition, before narrowing them into slits while echoing his enemy's name: "Ichigo Kurosaki..."

"Exactly..." nodded the female Arrancar solemnly "Itsugo Kurzakee..."

Grimmjow gave her a weird look; before he chuckled, amused, then winced almost immediately at the strain it put on his throat and neck, causing the other to give him a rather worried look: "Be careful...My saliva can heal pretty well but I'm rather weak myself, so I couldn't help out much. I'm really sorry, Grimmjow-sama."

"It's fine..." heaved the feline-like Arrancar, as he stubbornly tried to sit up, pointedly ignoring her attempts to keep him lying down; she eventually gives up and helps him sit upright against the cave's wall "Damn that brat and his principles..."

"Why are you so upset?" asked the female as she frowned in confusion "I saw you, Grimmjow-sama. You're the one who _let him_ land that last blow..."

He was about to retort harshly when he realized what she has said: "Ha?!"

"He was worn out and most of his strength was sapped 'cause of his mask, yet when he neared you with his blade, you didn't defend yourself: you _let_ him defeat you." "He didn't defeat me!" snarled Grimmjow "I wouldn't be alive had he ended me!"

The female just shook her head: "You should know by now that my Itsugo doesn't end the people he fights: he isn't that kind of warrior, he's noble and honourable... Maybe that's why you let him win: When you heard him say that he wasn't here to fight for glory but in order to save his friends, you couldn't fight him any more... More like you no longer needed to... I guess he made you remember, didn't he?"

The former 6th Espada just scowled at the sand in response, not denying her words, before asking in a soft concerned voice: "How have you been, all this time?"

She blinks at him repeatedly before smiling pleasantly: "I've been ok."

Arching an eyebrow at her, Grimmjow hisses slightly: "Don't... (Coughs)...Lie."

"It's true!" she replies loudly with vigour, straightening up defensively "I've been very, very ok! Better than how I ever felt when under Aizen-sama's orders."

His eyes widen slightly, as he flinches at the title, before they narrow warningly: "Don't ever call him that again. He doesn't bloody deserve to be named that way..."

The female Arrancar winces at his expression, completely understanding it, before she apologizes: "I'm sorry, Grimmjow-sama: I won't call him like that again. I..."

"And while we're at it..." he interrupts curtly "Edit the 'sama' from my name too."

He glances at her to find her gaping at him with an extremely offended expression, so he snaps tetchily: "What?!"

She shakes her head furiously: "For him, I can understand, but you..." she then gazes at him with wide heartfelt eyes "You saved me...and so many others... The least we could do for you, since you never wanted to be repaid, is to follow you without question and give you a title... _Your_ title, Grimmjow-sama...as you've been, are and will always be the true king of the Hueco Mundo more than anything else."

He rolled his eyes and looked away, when in reality he was somewhat embarrassed by her strong sentiments of devotion and loyalty...But not that unfamiliar to it... She wasn't exaggerating when she referred to him as the Hueco Mundo's true King: at a time, he had been considered as such by many, well before Aizen came, and well before even Barragan Luisenbarne had auto-proclaimed himself as such.

What made him rather unlike the other two wasn't based on his sense of leadership, his unique strength or his imposing personality...But his feline characteristics, making more perceptive and protective over those who opted to follow him; though it was out of pure instinct, this 'catlike affection' of his, hidden under a fierce exterior. Grimmjow sighs, closing his briefly: he hadn't felt like that for awhile... Free...and capable of feeling emotions that were truly his own...He had actually missed it...

He opens them again and glances over to the female Arrancar, who was watching him closely with a warm expression as he speaks: "Nelliel Tu Oders-something..."

"Oderschvank... Call me Nell, like you used to" corrected Nelliel as she nodded with a soft smile.

"Fine...tell me, Nell" he began "Ichigo Kurosaki defeated that Aizen, didn't he?" Nelliel acquiesced still harbouring her smile, so Grimmjow continued, his features now going entirely dark and his pupils narrowing into slits "Is it all over then?" Her smile brutally faded as she lowers her gaze, answering in but a scared whisper:

"For now..."

A Garganta suddenly opens beside them from inside the cave, revealing a very battered and bleeding bright blonde-haired and tan-skinned female Arrancar, who was pulling, well, more like dragging, from each black-gloved hand, two more female Arrancar, one with dark olive hair and pale skin, the other with brown hair and dark skin; and one other younger female Arrancar, with bluish black hair and white skin, slumped over her shoulders. With shaky, tired legs, she forced herself forward: it looked like she was about to collapse into a heap at any given moment.

"Tia-chan!" called out Nell happily and worriedly at the same time, getting up in order to rush to her aid, but was abruptly stopped by a strong grip upon her arm, holding her back "But Grimmj..."

"Whose side are you on, Hallibel?" asked Grimmjow wanting to know right away.

Lifting her head with effort, her bright emerald narrowed eyes stare directly within the feline Arrancar's own: "N...Not on Aizen's...Jeagerjaques...Never again..."

At that answer, he lets Nell go attend to Hallibel and her Fracción's wounds, who their mistress gently deposits to the ground before crashing to the floor herself, heaving slightly.

Nell moves closer to start healing the blonde-haired woman first, but was stopped by a trembling hand and a shaking head. The once 3rd Espada, El Tercero: Tia Hallibel, then points over to her three unconscious Fracción, Mila Rose, Appacci and Sun-Sung, declaring in a firm voice: "Them first."

Nell was about to protest but then nodded when she saw the resolve within the other's authoritative eyes and goes to crouch beside them...to heal what she could. She then blinked repeatedly when she saw that any damage they had undergone was significantly reduced: "They're in better condition than you are, Tia-chan."

"I know" asserted the blonde-haired woman breathily "The girl...with healing abilities...did what she could...before the...Shinigami...could notice..."

"Orihime-chan...Is she back safe and sound?" questions Nell with bright eyes, to which the other confirmed with a curt nod. Hallibel then shifted into a seating position, slouching against the cave's wall before she glances over to Grimmjow who already had his eyes locked on her: "Can...Can you move...Jeagerjaques?"

"Can you?" retorted the other, arching an eyebrow at her utterly ridiculous question: she seemed to be critically wounded, with a gash on her back and what appeared to be a deep stab injury in her chest, not very far from her heart was, along with a few bruises and several scratches here and there. In other words, she seemed to be just as drained and hurt as he was.

"I'm fine... It doesn't matter... I'll... I'll get over it" she breathed out erratically, but maintained her intense gaze, never letting it crumble, instantly making him frown with unease: Grimmjow knew her well enough to make out that even if she seemed very calm upon the surface, internally, she was furious...and distressed.

"What's this about?" he questions hesitatingly, not really sure he wanted to know.

"It's best if you saw...with your own eyes."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a few moments, leaving the other four behind to recuperate, Tia and Grimmjow emerge from the cave, not fully healed enough to battle but stable enough to walk about unhindered; having both gave into Nell's obstinate persistence upon them being sufficiently fit so they could sonido should they encounter the need to.

Swiftly moving around Hueco Mundo's sands in their preferred travel technique, the two Arrancars advance towards the location Tia wanted to show the blue-haired Arrancar. All of a sudden, she stops, turning towards Grimmjow who halted as well: "How can you trust me, Jeagerjaques, after all I've done?"

His gaze flits over to her sharply: "Do you still abide by Aizen?"

"Never" was her immediate and resolute answer "I will never ever forgive what..."

"That's enough for me" he cuts in, not needing to hear the rest "Where to?"

Tia stares at him with slight wide eyes, before she asks: "Can we abide by you?" Her question startles Grimmjow, clearly not expecting it: "And why? You're a Vasto Lorde, Hallibel, a powerful one at that... You don't need to abide by me..."

"I really do insist, Jeagerjaques" maintained the female Arrancar her tone adamant "Besides, you know _why_... I doubt I'd need to clarify it you of all people."

"Ugh..." groans the other in defeat "Do what you want, woman. Now...Can we go?"

She nods her thanks quickly, hiding the small relieved quirk of her lips, before they took off again, making the pale white sands swirl around at their sudden departure.

Stopping later on only a few meters away from the ruins of Las Noches and crouching behind some debris, the feline raises his eyebrows in surprise: "Here?"

Hallibel Tia acquiesces with her head before she brings a finger to her lips then points for him to look over the rock hiding them. He eyes her inquisitively before quietly and cautiously sliding himself upwards to peer over the stone, before Grimmjow's expression harshly changed to one of utter horror upon what he saw...


	2. Part One: Prologue P2

**The Fallen Series (a Bleach Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

 **Official Summary:** "They all made the biggest mistake of their lives: they forgot that Aizen always had a back-up plan, with it usually being far, far worse than the first."/Rated for reason.

A/N: The prologue was so, _so_ long... I had to cut it...I mean it WAS _very_ **long**... A total of more than _26 064_ words! THAT IS SO LONG! ...Ok, I'll stop now (Clears throat)...

Disclaimer: And this will be the last time I say it for this fic (from now on, the disclaimer will figure either in the fanfic's prologue or first chapter: I'm **not** going to repeat it endlessly): I do not own Bleach or its characters, they exclusively belong to Tite Kubo; I  do own **everything else** (plot, other characters) and I profusely apologize if I make the characters O.O.C, though I try my best not to (I even sought their personalities in depth to avoid that...I'm only human)...

Warnings: Same as in the first part of the prologue: if there is something far too dark (like graphic torture, death, non con assault and so on), I'll caution you all at the beginning of each chapter, I promise (the prologue, both parts, is safe, so not to worry), but I _do_ maintain that this fanfiction is **rated M**. Again, if anything written doesn't appeal to you, either because it offends you or you are still underage: Please, **_don't read_**... Now then: On with the fanfiction...

 **Part One: Victory Falls:**

 **The Fallen: Prologue (Part 2): The Traitor's Trial:**

"Aizen-sama?" an insistent voice echoingly whispered softly in his head "Aizen-sama?"

The one in question opened his mind to four shadowed individuals, causing him to greet them with a dangerously delighted smile: "I am pleased to see that the first phase is a total success."

"No hello?" chuckled one of the four "You not a very morning person, are you, Sosuke?"

"In your best interest..." uttered another forebodingly "Do **not** insult or mock Aizen-sama in front of me, lest you have a death wish I will blissfully grant."

The third sighed: "Let's not fight amongst ourselves. We have more important matters ahead."

"Indeed" acknowledged Aizen calmly, his features darkening wickedly though he kept his trademark smile "They are completely oblivious to their upcoming downfall. It is best to act on that fact and to act now."

The fourth person then asked: "The next phase, Aizen-sama?"

"Yes. The Arrancars' revival: it's a crucial priority. Assemble as many as you can and once that's done, let Seireitei _burn_ and _fall_ to ashes."

 **In Karakura Town, the Kurosaki Clinic:**

An empty glass shattered to pieces as it hit the wooden floor dead on, dropped from the hand a young girl standing alone, frozen in the living room, her other hand holding an open bottle of water that she was unconsciously pouring on the floor. Shivering as a chill descended her spine, Karin spun to stare at the sky with wide brown eyes searching the greyish ashen heavens...but saw nothing and yet, she frowned uneasily: she had a very strong sense of foreboding...and she didn't like it...

"Karin-chan?" called out anxiously a high-pitched voice, followed by loud hurried footsteps descending the stairs "Are you ok?"

"Y...Yeah...I'm fine, Yuzu" reassured Karin shakily, slowly turning away from the window to face her younger twin sister.

Apart from their deep chocolate brown eyes and pale peach skin, the two twin sisters looked nothing alike: Karin, the eldest, had short, chin-length straight black bangs and had a certain boyish and oddly mature demeanour for someone her age, whilst Yuzu had short wavy locks of toffee brown hair and was very girlish, naïve and slightly childlike...but the most important was that they got along and worried for each other...as well as refusing to worry each other when they could avoid it...

Yuzu blinked at her sister before insisting in a worried tone: "Are you sure?" Faking a wide grin, the black-haired twin nodded hastily: "Yep: Totally fine. Just tired and anxious, I guess. There's this weird feeling in the air, that's all, so..."

Karin goes over to give a reassuring pat, though with a shaky hand, on her twin's shoulder before rushing over to get a mop, a broom and a spade to clean up her accidental chaos: "Gosh! Look at this mess! I'll clean up though, don't worry: I'm not going to drop it on your shoulders like the boys do. I mean, _really_ , they don't..."

"You know, Karin-chan" began the younger of the two in quiet voice, cutting of Karin's babbling as she noticed Yuzu's shining with nearly to be shed tears "That 'weird feeling in the air' you mentioned. I can feel it too."

"You too?!" exclaimed Karin aloud as she let the cleaning gear fall to the floor, staring at her sister with a distressed expression and cringing when Yuzu nods tearfully "I thought I was the only one, so I didn't want to talk about it, but..."

The front door opened, cutting their conversation short and making the two girls wonder who of the two male family members came home. As the youngest dashed towards over to see, Karin nearly rolled her eyes as she heard Yuzu squeal happily: "Otou-san!"

"Yo, Yuzu-chan" replied their father in a tight tone, with the edge of a strained smile in his voice, causing Karin to shake and feel apprehensive all over again, as she too ran over to see him: she had never, _ever_ , heard her father speak that way.

Joining them in the corridor at the entrance, she nearly gasped: her father looked worn out and ten times older, with bags under his eyes and darkened, cheerless eyes.

"Ah..." uttered the man, Isshin, in the same tone of voice "Hi there, Karin-chan."

The tomboy twin glared at her father with wide fearful eyes: "What...happened."

Closing his tired eyes, Isshin sighed as it wasn't question, it was a desperate demand for an explanation...that they needed and they weren't the only ones to need it...

Opening his eyes again, he stared at his two distraught daughters before giving them a sad smile: "We're going on a trip to see your brother _and_ I'll explain everything on the way, I promise. Before that, we'll make a quick stop at Urahara's shop, ok?"

 **A few moments later, in the Seireitei, at the massive doors:**

Isshin, Karin and Yuzu stepped within the Seireitei through the vast doors of the Sogyoku, along with Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Chizuru, as well as Jinta and Ururu who were the ones who initiated the journey in Urahara Kisuke's stead...

"So let me get this straight" began a stunned and wide eyed Keigo as he took in his surroundings "Ichigo is a _Shinigami_ but not really because he wasn't born in this world like those who live here nor did he die yet to actually become one, however he works with them and keeps the creepy monsters that I've been seeing for awhile from eating us alive...That it?"

"I guess that's one way to put it" shrugged Isshin with a grimace as he glanced towards his daughters who also were gawking at the world around them.

"That's just _crazy_!" muttered Tatsuki disbelievingly as she put a hand to her forehead "I preferred it better when I thought Ichigo was on drugs! At least _that_ is **_reality-related_**!"

However, and oddly enough, Chizuru seemed to be more acceptant of the situation: "It suits his mysterious outcast personality in a sense."

While Mizuiro nodded at her words in agreement, Tatsuki glared at her: " _Please_... Don't say there's any sense in this at all!"

"Oh, there you are, Isshin-san!" called Kisuke out abruptly, drawing the little group's attention as he approached them "I'm glad to see you've made. Thank you for your assistance, Ururu, Jinta."

Karin's eyes widened as she saw him before they narrowed and she snarled meaningfully at him: "Cut the pleasantries, old fart. Take us to Ichi-nii... _NOW_!"

As silence stilled everyone present, the blonde shopkeeper regarded the young with wide eyes before smiling ruefully: "Your personality's the spitting image of your brother's..."

Karin blushed at that before biting her lip and looking away embarrassedly while her sister, her father chuckled nervously and her brother's friends just sweat dropped at the very obvious truth.

"Don't fret, little one" spoke Kisuke softly, his face in quite saddened "I'll take you to him."

Breaths hitched in a few throats while choked sobs escaped others at the sight before them: Ichigo laid pale and motionless upon a bed in one of the Kuchiki's guest rooms, a mask secured to his face aiding his breathing and a few perfusions supplying him with nourishment.

"Ichi-nii!" wailed Yuzu uncontrollably as she ran over to throw herself, though landed with care, upon her big brother's cataleptic form "Oh, Ichi-nii!"

Eyes watering, Karin's knees suddenly felt far too weak and she was afraid that if she took but a single step forward she'd collapse into an uncontrollable mass of tears, while Isshin was so overcome by guilt, he dared not to even enter the room.

Tatsuki trembled with emotion as she was inwardly taking back everything she ever accused Ichigo of being, including not being a worthy friend: according to what Kisuke said, he went through great lengths to bring back Orihime.

Chizuru had hid her face in her hands but her sobbing was quite audible, which was quite stunning considering the fact that she wasn't exactly that close to Ichigo, or maybe it was her sensitivity taking over.

Keigo was oddly silent as if not completely grasping the situation before him or simply not being able to believe it and Mizuiro had closed his tear-filled eyes, but remained silent as well.

Yuzu sniffed as she nuzzled herself against her brother's chest, before gazing pleadingly at Kisuke, who remained quietly beside Isshin: "Is...Is he...Is he going to wake up?"

The blonde shopkeeper's heart tightened as he shook his head and admitted apologetically: "I...I honestly don't know."

At Kisuke's words, Yuzu then cried out even louder and outside the room, Rukia, who had felt guilty for not being able to protect Ichigo for his sisters hence dared not to appear before them and remained hidden since they arrived, felt her heart shatter at the little sister's cries...

 **Amongst the ruins of Las Noches, within the Hueco Mundo:**

Breathing sharply between tightly gritted teeth, Grimmjow dug his trembling fingers in the white sands he was seated on, having gone pale further beyond belief.

"What the fuckin' hell..." began the blue-haired in a breathless, shaky whisper, as his wide electric blue eyes flitted to stare persistently at Tia "...did we just see?"

Sharing the same fearful disbelief as the male Arrancar, the blonde female tried to remain as calm as she could while maintaining eye-contact with the other and whispering back: "It's a portal from hell."

"I fuckin' see _that_ " snapped Grimmjow quietly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the woman for stating the obvious "It's the _rest_ I can't...I just _don't_ understand how..."

As she nodded her agreement, Grimmjow glanced back with wide eyes towards the clearing where the dark portal of swirled black mist had opened, a few shadowed figures standing by it...whose faces were impossible for Grimmjow not to recognize...

"How is this even _happen-able_?!" choked the feline Arrancar in a hushed voice, turning away from the improbable phenomena occurring and slumping against the rock they were hiding, completely at loss and staring dead ahead without really seeing.

Silently taking in the blue-haired's understandable alarm, Tia admits gravely: "You'll need all the aid you can possibly acquire, Jeagerjaques."

"What the _heck_ you talking about?!" seethed Grimmjow with a bewildered glare "We have a _serious_ issue here, so the heck..."

"Jeagerjaques" cuts off the tanned female relentlessly with a stern glare of her own "I am being _very_ serious. For some reason, _this_ is happening: it's too late and _nothing_ can be done to stop it. _But_...not _all_ those we see over there are loyal to Aizen: they are those who were and are loyal to _you_. And honestly, between you, Nelliel, my Fracción and me, we will _never_ stand a chance against all of them: we'll never _survive_ , especially if they fall under Aizen's spell again. I now _dare_ you...to say that I'm wrong."

Mulishly turning his head away to stare at the clearing and eyeing some of the former dead Arrancars being rounded up by eerie cloaked beings, he grimaced in frustration. _Of course_ Tia wasn't wrong. In fact, her proposal made plenty of sense...there were just a few rather pertinent problems: firstly, even if Aizen wasn't _presently_ controlling anyone, the Arrancars were still firmly guarded and ominously surrounded whoever the bleeding heck those cloaked guys were, who gave off absolutely no reiatsu, so it was hard to tell what they were, though one thing was for sure was that they either worked for or worked with Aizen, as he once mentioned that he had many allies unknown to them; secondly, of the former Espada members, Grimmjow was positively certain that _none_ would join them; and lastly, even if they _did_ manage to gather allies from amongst the revived, where the hell would they run and hide to? True, Aizen was defeated by Kurosaki Ichigo and surely detained by the Shinigami or something along those lines...but that wouldn't last long. Oh, _hell no_ , not when talking about a devilish monster like Sosuke Aizen.

Grimmjow abruptly backpedalled to the young teen. Maybe _he_ could do something: that Shinigami boy did really did seem capable of the impossible...or maybe not or maybe Grimmjow was giving him too much credit... But _still_... it was worth a shot and, besides, he _really_ no longer had anything to lose...

"Fine" spoke up the blue-haired Arrancar with determination, startling the other "But if we do this, Hallibel, we fuckin' do it my way, no questions asked...Deal?"

The blonde female Arrancar blinked at him, surprised at the sudden change in his demeanour before overcoming it and smirking at him approvingly: "Deal, my lord."

He growled at that: "Oh yeah... And while we're at it...Don't _ever_ fuckin' call me that again..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eyes slowly fluttered open revealing pale blue eyes that slowly took in their surroundings before they widened imperceptibly as they locked with pale lilac ones.

With a haughty lipstick-ed grin, the being with lilac eyes chuckled as she flipped one of her dark purple pigtails: "Oh? So you're back from the dead too, Stark?"

The Arrancar in question, Coyote Stark, the Espada Primera of Aizen's army, spoke in his usual tired tone of voice, yet a hint of curiosity combined with disbelief could be detected in his words: "Apparently, kid? I don't get it though...How?"

"According to these..." paused the female Arrancar with a slow blink, eyes flickering to the cloaked, hooded individuals surrounding them, before glancing back towards Stark and shrugging casually "I actually have no idea who they are by the way, but according to them, this is on Aizen-sama's orders."

"Aizen... _sama_?" uttered slowly the male with eyes narrowed in confusion before his attention was drawn to his partner, best friend and other half stirring beside him, while the purple-haired female to raised an eyebrow incredulously at the brown-haired Espada.

"You... _do_ remember Aizen-sama, don't you?"

"It's not that I don't remember" he began, his frown deepening "I'm just wondering why it is that Arrancars like us...chose a Shinigami to be our leader..."

Eyes going wide, she stuttered slightly before she clamped his mouth shut: when she thought about it, she too couldn't understand the reason for their choice either...or her own choice for that matter. A dainty hand flew up to her mouth as she whispered quietly: "I can't...I can't recall...You?"

"Vaguely..." admitted Stark as he slowly shook his head, eyes narrowing in concentration "I remember Aizen approaching me, wanting me and Lilynette to join... I was about to decline, I didn't want to, but then...And then that's when everything becomes a blur... I don't get it... Why did I end up accepting when I was going to _refuse_?"

"Well..." the female Arrancar sighed in irritation "At least you remember _something_. For me, it's the total blackout. I don't even remember meeting with Aizen-sama in the past... One day, I was with the herd, the next...I was part of the Espada...The heck!"

The last part was spat with indignation and Stark couldn't blame her: it _was_ rather frustrating. Glancing at of the corner of his eye towards the other Arrancars, he noticed that some seemed to be just as lost as they were, it didn't seem to be the case for the others: in fact, they appeared very aware of what was happening, a feat that caused him to frown... _What_ was going on?

His eyes scanned the Arrancars and suddenly came to realization that someone was missing...

"Grimmjow-sama!" gasped softly the female Arrancar, startling Stark and causing him to stare at her with wide stunned eyes as he happened to be the one the Primera was thinking of "He had been captured! That's _why_! I remember now!"

Confused by her words, Stark was about to ask her what she meant when he suddenly felt a brief yet powerful flare of reiatsu he instantly recognized. Looking over his shoulder, he sees the blue-haired in question, cautiously hidden behind the rubble, with Hallibel Tia beside him. He locks wide stunned eyes with Grimmjow's vivid cautious ones before the latter lifts a sole finger to his lips, signalling Stark to keep quiet.

Still stunned but clearly understanding that the other didn't want his presence known, Stark nods his head once and very discreetly in order not to get caught. Upon his acknowledgement, Grimmjow sends the lone wolf a thankful nod of his own before focusing his attention on one of the cloaked individuals nearing the crowd of revived Arrancars before removing the hood, causing everyone present to either gasp aloud, choke on their breath or simply stare in shock, even Tia and Grimmjow didn't expect to see who it was that they were currently seeing...

The dark purple-haired from before, Cirucci Thunderwitch, had eyes fly wide open in horrified awe as her purple lips parted: "Luisenbarne...Veneno. Even _you_ have been revived?"

Veneno Luisenbarne **(1)** , with his short messy white locks and pale caramel skin, stared back with cold dark blue eyes as he spoke in an emotionless voice that could rival Byakuya Kuchiki's: "Not exactly. But that's not the most important right now. Your revival, all of you, is upon Aizen-sama's command as such you shall abide by him from this very instant. Also..."

"Hell no!" interrupted a flamboyant, conceited voice, drawing Veneno's deadly gaze "We are of Lord Barragan's guard! And we follow _him_ only! Unless he says otherwise, we simply won't!"

"As you can see, Culhourne Charlotte-san" spoke up again the other as frigidly as ever "My 'dear' brother is no longer here so you'll heed either to _me_ or _Aizen-sama_ instead."

"Hmpf!" snorted Charlotte with a smug expression "As if I'll _heed_ to a brat like you, Ven-"

The Arrancar's sentence was cut short as a blade abruptly pierced right through his throat, causing blood to seep from his lips parted in shock while a voice from behind him whispered in his ear: "You may pledge your loyalty Barragan and that is undeniably admirable but do understand that insulting our Veneno-sama...is just _asking_ to be killed."

The person's holding the blade then proceeded to fiercely behead Charlotte, to horror of many, letting both the body and head fall to floor, before turning and bowing respectfully to Veneno: "I apologize."

"You simply did your duty as Fracción, Fleur" praised the master as he patted his Fracción on the shoulder before facing his brother's other remaining Fracción "And the same fate will await you should you persist in refusing to obey."

The five remaining Fracción to Barragan Luisenbarne shuddered at the other's warning, before one of them bared his feline fangs at their master's brother despite his fear: "We'd rather follow at least Grimmjow-sama than either of you two."

Veneno regarded the Fracción calmly - Vega Ggio, if he recalled correctly - before his eyes widened slightly and flickered searchingly amongst the other revived Arrancars. When he saw that the one he was looking for wasn't there, his expression flew into full panic: "Where's Grimmjow? Wasn't he revived?"

"Perhaps his wounds were too critical for him to be brought back, like in Barragan's case" suggested Fleur casually as he sheathed his blade.

"Nah, that's not possible" exclaimed loudly a tall Espada with a wide annoyed grin "I was gonna kill him but I was stopped. So unless my intent was enough, I doubt the cat even died."

Clenching his teeth tightly, Veneno nearly had a heart attack: "So what you are saying, Nnoitra...is that he's not only alive but _free_ _out in the open_?! That is _not_ good...at all."

"Veneno-sama?" questioned another cloaked person nearby, noticing the other's alarm.

" _Find_ him! NOW!" shouted Veneno aloud to the other cloaked individuals who instantly departed to carry out the order "Aizen-sama will _not_ accept this!"

Nnoitra Jiruga, the Espada Quinto, chuckled nervously at the other's reaction: "You know, I could have killed him if wasn't for that brat Shinigami..."

"'Him' being alive is not a problem. On the contrary, it would undeniably please Aizen-sama" reassured Veneno though he himself was still trembling "However, Grimmjow in liberty... _that_ is quite the predicament."

Tia and Grimmjow looked on unpleasantly shocked, not believing their eyes or their ears. The feline Arrancar then turned to his companion and whispered: "Hallibel. Go back."

"What?" she questioned with wide eyes, still caught up in the conversation they had just overheard.

"Go back to your Fracción and Nel" repeated Grimmjow evenly with more clarification "They are looking for _me_ , not you. So if you move around, you shouldn't have any trouble... Well, I hope not. Anyway, go. I'll draw their attention and see who I can convince to join us."

Tia stared at him, half in awe, half in bafflement, before nodding: "Fine. But then what? We can't stay here: they'll keep chasing us until-"

"Open a Garganta to the Human world as soon as you meet up with the girls" ordered the blue-haired male as he stood "I'll join you there and give you the details. Now, go."

The female Arrancar hesitated briefly before sonido-ing away, leaving Grimmjow alone who, as soon as she left, unleashed his reiatsu, letting it run wild: a dead give away to his presence...

And Veneno, Fleur, the cloaked individuals and the other revived Arrancars _all_ sensed it.

 **Back within the Seireitei:**

Sitting upon a porch somewhere in her Division, Nanao was currently filing some paperwork and seemed to relish the peace and quiet, as usual...but oddly enough, she wished that her everyday annoying, irritating, eccentric, yet unbearably charismatic disturbance would just... _disturb_ her. Sighing softly, she glanced over her shoulder to where her captain laid resting, his hat covering his eyes. He was in rather _good_ condition compared to a few captains, but he was rather emotionally drained: his best friend, Captain Ukitake, nearly died in front of his eyes and Nanao could understand and respect that it was quite devastating event to be a witness to. She sighed yet again before resuming her work but suddenly stopped again upon sensing a familiar reiatsu. Looking up from her files, Nanao locks eyes with Lisa and unconsciously straightens up with a blush: the former Division's lieutenant was someone the current lieutenant had always looked up to and admired, really wishing as a child to become like her...

"Ya...Yado...Yadomaru-senpaï!" stammered the usually composed Nanao, standing upright to greet the other "It's very nice to see you here after so long."

Lisa stared at her calmly before nodding and crossing her arms: "Yep. It's been awhile. You've grown, Ise. Congratulations on becoming lieutenant...years later I guess."

"You... _remember_ me?" uttered with awe the younger of two.

Lisa tilted her head as she raised an eyebrow: "Why wouldn't I? If you remember me, shouldn't I remember you? It'd be awkward if I didn't."

"Oh. I...Yeah, I guess so" murmured Nanao with embarrassment, averting her eyes.

"Relax, kid: I'm messing with you" smiled softly the female Vizard at the other as she patted her on the head, before turning her attention on her former currently snoozing captain and smirking "Now...it's _his_ turn."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sky was blue, void of troubles, as if no brutal storm had recently rattled every single Shinigami...Yet, despite the sun filling the clear sky with rays of warmth, Shuuhei felt frozen...

He let out a quiet sigh for the umpteenth time while closing his eyes and wondering: Out of all the people within the entire Seireitei, why the heck was _his_ luck so bad?

He had lost not only his own captain, Tousen Kaname, who he greatly admired even after all that had happened, but also the only friend he had found when Tousen had left, Captain Sajin Komamura...

His own life was almost cut short by the monstrous beast, Ayon, back in the fake Karakura Town, while trying to save Matsumoto Rangiku, who, ever since they've returned, hasn't left Ichimaru Gin's side. He had to admit, although he was happy that not only she had bonded again with her childhood friend and also Kira Izuru had a 'captain' to look up to...it still made Shuuhei feel deeply jealous...

He once got beaten by Yumichika Ayasegawa, who was, not one or two, but _three ranks_ below him: now that was just downright humiliating...

He almost had gotten a blind right eye by a wild hollow that attacked him in the Human world during a training session, leaving him instead with scars...

And he nearly got killed by another hollow in the Rukongai when he was a child.

Shuuhei sighed once again: 'What the heck is wrong with me? I'm shouldn't be like this: Kira's the gloomy one, not me. Yeah, I guess...I'm just the unlucky one...'

He suddenly let out a yell of surprise as he was violently kicked to the ground from behind and fell face first in the dirt. Quickly turning around, he shouted angrily: "The hell?!"

"The hell yourself!" retorted Mashiro superciliously before pulling out her tongue childishly and blowing a loud raspberry "Moping around is boring! Get up, up!"

Shuuhei blinked at her before narrowing his eyes: "Don't order me around, kid..."

"Eh?!" exclaimed loudly the green haired girl, pointing at him with a mock expression of haughtiness "But I'm the one older than you!"

At that, Shuuhei raised an eyebrow sceptically: "Are you sure you're older than me? 'Cause you're acting like a child..."

"That she does and it's bloody annoying" a deep voice nearby huffed in agreement to the lieutenant's comment.

"M...Muguruma-taichou!" exclaimed Shuhei in surprise with wide stunned eyes upon seeing the captain he had admired so ever since he was a child, the captain that gave the inspiration to join the Seireitei...Where had he been all these years?

"Relax, kid...I'm no longer captain. It's just Muguruma now."

"Kensei, you meanie!" whined out Mashiro with fake tears as she rushed over to bang at his back vehemently, causing a vein to throb menacingly on his forehead. "Mashiro..." he began quietly between clenched teeth "I ain't patient with brats...And you know that, so..." he took a sharp intake of air before screaming at the top of his lungs with a wild expression "Cut it out before I beat you up!"

"Hmpf!" pouted the little green haired imp as she turned away from him and crossed her arms in mock fury.

Trying to ignore her attempt to rile him up even further, Kensei just huffed and rolled his eyes before focusing on the young man staring at them as if they came from another planet...Not far from the truth actually, so Kensei didn't blame him: the two of them along with the other Vizards did live on Earth for awhile after all.

"What're you sulking about, kid?" asked Kensei demandingly, causing Shuuhei to startle slightly, not expecting the question.

"Ah...uh..." stammered the young lieutenant before calming down vaguely and shrugging "Nothing...Nothing at all..."

"Don't take me for an idiot" growled out Kensei before poking at Shuuhei's head for emphasis, taking the young lieutenant aback again "This face ain't screaming: _'Nah, I'm good and all's fuckin' peachy'_."

"What Kensei said" nodded Mashiro solemnly "Except I'd be nicer about it, neh?"

"Shut it, Mashiro" ordered the man firmly but with no real bite, before addressing the current 9th Division's lieutenant "I heard about Kaname, so sorry for your loss, kid. Really...I also know that now the 9th Division has no captain but if you agree, I can be there for you, 'kay?"

As Shuuhei's eyes began to fill with tears, Mashiro tilted her head contemplatively while she blinked repeatedly, yet slowly at first, before snapping her fingers as she recalled: "Oh, I remember you! You that kid from _way_ back that Kensei saved from the Rukongai. You were scared an' all... Yep, definitely you! And every time Kensei tried to get you stop, you cried _even_ harder. What can I say? He is just _so_ bad with kids. I feel sorry for his future children..."

"JUST FREAKIN' SHUT IT MASHIRO!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Yumichika ran. That's all he could do...even though he knew it would get him nowhere. No matter how fast he ran, how far he ran, how long he ran, he never escaped. No, he could never escape, not from her, never from her...yet he still ran, even though he could no longer breath and felt as if his heart was about to burst. Though she was not yet there near him, he could hear her deep cruel derisive voice, smell suffocating sickly sweet scent, sense her overwhelmingly terrifying presence, just as well as he could feel her possessive claws seeking him, ready to embed themselves deep within his delicate skin, to make him hers over again. Abruptly, he stumbled and was dragged to the ground by the force of the fall. Fear seeping within his veins at his sudden vulnerability, wide pale lavender eyes met an entity of sheer evil._

Rapidly bolting upright, a pale panting wide-eyed Yumichika resisted the urge to scream with all his might as he instinctively wrapped his arms around his trembling frame, yet breathed out in relief: it was a nightmare...Right at this current moment, it was _just_ a nightmare.

"Whoa...Stay put, Yumi" ordered a firm yet concerned voice causing the 5th Seat to pause in his wild distressed movements as his eyes widened upon setting them on his interlocutor.

"Ik...Ikkaku?!" gasped out Yumichika in shock, witnessing that his friend's body was entirely mummified, the only part free of the bandages being his face "You're the one who should be in bed!"

"Nah, I'm good...A little roughed up by that damn whale, but I'll live." reassured Ikkaku with a smirk, before he scowled "But you're not. I'm gonna murder Kira."

The beautiful purple-eyed man, now slightly recovered from his initial kick in the teeth from the disturbing nightmare, chuckled amusedly: "By all means, go ahead."

The 3rd Seat looked quite taken aback: "I thought you were gonna stop me."

His best friend just shrugged offhandedly: "Well, I _am_ pissed off at him too."

"That isn't a very _beautiful_ thing to say, Yumi" reprimanded Ikkaku teasingly.

"Like you're to talk!" laughed out Yumichika, before looking sideways at his friend half-snootily, half-jokingly "Besides, _you_ are lecturing _me_ about saying or doing something that isn't beautiful... Surely you are mistaken...or the world has abruptly come to an end."

Ikkaku chortled at his best friend's overdramatic antics when suddenly the room's front door was brutally kicked upon, sending it the opposite wall and reducing it to splinters. Yumichika and Ikkaku blinked before recognition lightened their faces: after all, they only knew one person who would dare to do that in the 4th Division.

"Yo, you two" drawled out their captain with a grand grin, as he rested a hand on the now door-less frame "How ya doin'?"

"Yeah, how are you, Feathers, Baldy?" called out Yachiru happily after popping up near Kenpachi's head, faithfully retaining her position on his shoulders. "Fukutaichou..." grit out the 3rd Seat through clenched teeth as a vein throbbed viciously upon his bare forehead "I...am... _not_...bald!"

The little pink-haired girl giggled out good-naturedly while Yumichika smiled as he held his friend back to prevent him from murdering their lieutenant. Kenpachi looked on before nodding to himself: "Well, apparently you've healed up real nice..."

"And how's Ichigo?" inquired Ikkaku worriedly, making Yumichika realize he had missed something, something rather big apparently for Ikkaku to be _worried_.

"Ha? What do you think? He's kickin' back to life just fine" Kenpachi grinned, before adding proudly as he banged a fist to his chest "And he's got me to thank for that. Now, as a refund for my immense generosity, he can fight me once recovered."

Yachiru cheered loudly, whilst Yumichika and Ikkaku sweat-dropped and laughed nervously, feeling sorry for the orange-haired teen, until a voice interrupted them: "Like that's ever gonna happen, idiot."

They all turned to see the 10th Division's captain, staring warily at the broken hinges of what once used to be a very healthy door of the 4th Division's barracks, who was in company of a very serious, preoccupied looking 6th Division's captain. While Kenpachi took an offended expression, Yumichika enquired in everyone's stead: "Why is that, Hitsugaya-taichou? Has Ichigo been that mortally injured?"

"No, it's not that" said Toshiro as he shook his head contritely "He's lost his Shinigami abilities and is a plain human once again. Right now, he's in a coma."

Ikkaku's eyes widened in shock whilst Yumichika gasped and covered his mouth in horror, but their captain just huffed, annoyed: "So? He'll get them back or somethin'...or we just do what the little Kuchiki did to him in the first place..."

"It won't work" Toshiro sighed exasperatedly, while Byakuya glared at Kenpachi for calling his sister 'little': she was already chagrined by her height...that was enough. Seeing the 11th Division's members' utter confusion, the young captain explained: "Anything related to spiritual energy that was once within Kurosaki has left him along with his Shinigami powers, meaning that soon, he'll no longer be able to communicate with us, let alone see us. And if we try one way or another to return his abilities back to him, it'd kill him. He might not even be reborn later on as a Shinigami if he dies... He'll just be...dead..."

Toshiro was going to say 'another nameless soul in the Rukongai', but he steeled himself against it as it would have been a little harsh not mention quite hypocritical: after all, everyone within the room, with the exception of Kuchiki, had stemmed from that place...

"But why?" whined Yachiru, while the other three were too shocked to speak.

Toshiro met the little pink-haired's teary eyes and whispered with a frown: "I don't know...really. You guys will have to ask Urahara or Unohana, they gave the impression they knew the reason but didn't actually seem to want to share the info."

At that, Kenpachi rose abruptly and strode dramatically to the entrance, making Toshiro draw away just in case, before announcing vehemently: "Then I'll go beat the 'why' and 'how' outta them!"

"Wait for me, Ken-chan!" called out the little girl, dashing hastily after him...

And just like that, they were gone.

The young Toshiro blinked slowly while staring in the direction they had just left before closing his eyes and sighing in frustration: "I'm beginning to think that, of the Gotei 13, no captain is sane..."

"And by 'no captain', I do hope that you are not including me, are you, Hitsugaya-taichou?" pointed out the Kuchiki noble forebodingly, using a tone of voice that made Yumichika and even Ikkaku recoil.

"Oh no, Kuchiki" stated the 10th Division's Captain unflinchingly before walking further away in the hallway. Having made some distance between him and the two 11th Division's members, Toshiro glares over his shoulder in the 6th Division's direction as he states in a dry whisper: "You _are_ included."

Byakuya's expression turned even more threatening as they both resumed walking within the 4th Division's corridors: "Oh? And how, pray tell, do I include in this?"

Keeping his gaze forward, Toshiro sighed tiredly: "I'll start with the others if you don't mind: Ukitake, bless him for his hard work in spite of his condition, treats me like a child: it is quite demoralizing, believe me; Kurotsuchi is utterly mad, no doubt there: he sees everyone as a test subject, even us other captains; Kenpachi is even worse: the only incentive he has in life is constant battle and he is himself sheer brutal violence incarnated; Kyoraku, with all the respect I owe him, is almost always drunk and is a total lazy ladies' man and what exasperates me more is that Matsumoto is always encouraging his ways: Thank God for Ise otherwise I don't _what_ would befall the 8th Division; Komamura...I'll remain neutral for I'll admit I don't know much about him and perhaps never will, though he did seem decent enough as captain: may he rest in peace; Unohana is excellent at her job, but she is not someone _anyone_ should cross: especially since we all basically have our lives in her hands; Soifon, with all her composure as an assassin, has a rather unhealthy obsession with the former 2nd Division's captain: I have a rather hard time forgetting what I saw... As for you, what mature captain, and clan leader no less, tears down an entire army just because they annoyed him?"

"They had it coming: they had openly offended me" voiced the other in a mildly narked tone as he recalled the incident the 10th Division's captain was referring to: it was back in the days when he had recently been named clan leader and was given a mission to put out of action a rogue group of numerous Shinigami hiding within the Rukongai...who had the misfortune of daring to call Kuchiki Byakuya a _'far too pretty thing for leadership'_.

"Unhuh..." uttered tiredly the young white-haired with an expression of incredulity "Still shows me you are missing a little sanity or at least a little maturity."

Suddenly standing in front of the 10th Division's captain, Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the younger captain: "Would _you_ have stayed calm in a similar situation if provoked, Hitsugaya Tôshiro? I heard that recently it wasn't _quite_ the case."

Tôshiro's eyes widened with horror as an image of him stabbing Hinamori flashed in his mind causing him to shudder at the remembrance and clench his teeth tightly.

Seeing the guilt upon the younger captain's face, the 6th Division's captain instantly reminded himself of his own recklessness when it came to Rukia and sighed quietly: "I apologize: That may have been a little out of line."

The young white-haired captain gave the other a small lopsided smile: "Wow...the great Kuchiki is _apologizing_. That's a new one..."

When Byakuya raised an eyebrow, Tôshiro chuckled quietly: "Well, I won't push my luck: I'm sorry as well."

Acknowledging the apology with a single nod, the Kuchiki noble tilted his head slightly to the side: "I suppose we all have our own principles and positions to defend with excessive senseless haste when provoked, no matter how outlandish they may seem to others."

"Mm..." hummed the young captain in agreement, his features softening at Byakuya's more than accurate words "I suppose you're right."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _It was a cold and cloudless night when Gin stood in the forest's clearing, bathed in blood, Shinigami blood, Shinigami who had been under **that** man's orders, the man who was there the whole time and watching with an amused smile, that smile that almost never left his face._

 _That man chuckled drawing Gin's attention: "Well, well. That's quite the talent you have there. Did you enjoy battling against my men?"_

 _The question was simple yet to Gin it seemed vulgar, arrogant, possessive, dangerous...Just like the man was himself. Outwardly shrugging uncaringly, inwardly shrugging off his anxiety, Gin graced the other his forged smile: "It was okay."_

 _The man's eyes gleamed with dark interest: "I wonder if your friend shares your talent."_

 _The young one's smile withdrew a little: "I have no friends and no need for them."_

 _"Ah?" uttered the man with raised eyebrows, hinting his disbelief "So if you have no need for them, you don't need that one over there, do you?"_

 _Gin glanced over his shoulder to where Aizen had motioned, eyes falling upon the young girl laying unconscious on the ground, the girl Gin had come to cherish and failed to protect. Failing to her protection was the reason Gin decided to avenge her by coming out of the shadows and approaching this man...and was close to regretting it._

 _The young silver-haired child turned to glare threateningly at the man, causing the latter to voice with amusement: "Oh...You seem to care for her. Are you **sure** she's not your friend?_

 _Gin's eyes narrowed further, sickened that the man found this all **'amusing'** : "I told you: I have no friends...but she stays out of this."_

 _Nearing the young child, the man confirmed whilst nodding: "You have my word that she'll stay out of this...On a condition of course: you cannot expect me to endow you with my kindness without an equal contribution on your part."_

 _Though he upheld his glare, Gin gulped hard as his heart raced: he was afraid...of this man... What kindness? This man was all but kind. Were he truly kind, he would have never hurt her._

 _As the man held his chin in a firm and falsely gentle grip so their eyes could meet, Gin whispered quietly, as if afraid **she** would hear: "As long as you let her be, I'll do anything for you."_

 _The monster before Gin smirked malevolently as he neared his face to the boy's: " **Anything?** "_

 _"Anything" asserted the silver-haired child resolutely, though on the inside, he was breaking: he felt as if he had just sold his soul...but if it meant assuring her safety then he'd give it up to dance with the devil of a man standing before him._

 _The man's smirk widened as he leaned further and further, until their lips were inches apart..._

And Gin's eyes flew open...an action he instantly regretted as he was met with blinding light which caused him to shut them again and hiss at the discomfort, before he came to sudden realization: he was...alive? _Why?_ The lingering familiar energy enveloping him told him that it was Orihime who brought him back...but it _still_ didn't explain why she would do such a thing, even if she was prone to such rashly humane decisions.

Feeling a presence beside him instantly answered his question, he gingerly turns his head in that direction and smiles as he sees his treasured Rangiku fast asleep on the chair near his bedside with her head resting upon her arms, right beside his own restored and bandaged arm. Lifting his other hand delicately, he sets it gently upon her long golden ginger wavy locks, careful not to wake her from her peaceful slumber as a bitter thought ran through his head: _'You just can't leave me behind, can you?'_

"She hasn't left you since we came back."

Gin shifted his calm eyes towards those who had just entered, unafraid as he had felt their reiatsu well before they had arrived...besides, as long as he didn't feel _that_ fiendish man's crushing reiatsu, he had nothing to worry about...anymore at least...

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou" whispered faintly the silver-haired man, acknowledging first the youngest of the two who was the one who had spoken, before shifting his eyes towards the other "Kuchiki-taichou... How nice of you two to come visit me... Forgive me my most unseemly state..."

"Save it" interrupted a frowning Toshiro, waving his hand without rhyme or reason "Remember who you are, Ichimaru. If it weren't for Matsumoto, you'd be dead by now. So be grateful that you're even allowed to go through a trial."

Gin just eyed him silently, calmly before he smiled dryly: "Still mad at me, hm?"

Toshiro just grit his teeth and restrained himself in order not to lash out at the other, knowing that attacking a bedded person, enemy or not, was uncalled for...Also, given his previous conversation with Byakuya, it would put him in a ridiculous position...

"Speaking of trials, Ichimaru Gin" spoke up the head Kuchiki noble, bringing the silver-haired man's attention back to him "Aizen Sosuke's trial will begin shortly. Do you have a statement that you wish to make?"

Gin's whole body went entirely rigid as brutally as his smile faded from his face: "Ai...Aizen? He...He's _alive_?!"

"Yes, he is" confirmed Byakuya, slightly taken aback by the man's reaction as the Kuchiki noble detected a hint of dread upon the other's features "I'll be attending, therefore I'll ask again, do you have a statement?"

Both ranked captains regarded with curiosity and surprise, along with a faint twinge of oppressing concern, the way that the silver-haired man had completely frozen, even the hand smoothing out Rangiku's long locks had fully stilled. Gin's wide glazed eyes seemed to hold only utter panic before they abruptly narrowed in concentration. The young captain was about to question him on his new reaction when the three male occupants of the room felt a very angry reiatsu heading their way, causing both Toshiro and Byakuya to turn their heads towards the door, awaiting the surprise visitor, the first completely oblivious to the person's identity as he shifts his hand to his sword just in case, while the other knew exactly who it was and had a slight feeling that he'd need to stay longer than he would have wanted...

"Ah..." sighed Gin suddenly exhausted, catching the captains' attention, seeing that the silver-haired man looked a lot calmer as a small rueful smile graced his lips "I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to face him at all. Too bad it ain't gonna happen: he's also pretty pissed off at me too apparently..."

The door violently flung open revealing a fuming and rather livid Shinji, his eyes blaring wildly as they finally focused on the bedded man. Anger boiling further than a hundred degrees, the blonde Vizard hurled forward, only to be held back from his arm by Byakuya who suddenly looked simultaneously annoyed and bored.

The blond man blinked before turning his head ever so slowly towards the one restraining him to glare at him ominously: "Let go, Prince, I'm warnin' ya..."

The Kuchiki clan's leader incredulously lifted an elegant eyebrow at the threat, as if taunting the other to prove the veracity of his words.

Shinji bares his teeth and clenches his free fist, about to tell the noble off again or else, when he is interrupted: "Oh please, you needn't bicker over me like that: it's embarrassing."

"Who's bickering over you?!" seethed both Toshiro and Shinji, snapping their glares towards Gin, who had a small wry smile, while Byakuya just sighed tiredly.

Gin then eyed the Kuchiki silently before asking: "Why are you doing this? You have no reason to. In fact, you should be thrilled to witness me locked away or dead even, seeing that not only I almost killed you but that that hit was in fact meant for your lil' sister. I don't suppose you of all people would ever take such an insolent affront so lightly. So, tell me...What's this sudden... _kindness_ , Kuchiki-taichou?"

"You're spot on, which isn't all surprising coming from you, Ichimaru Gin" responded Byakuya while closing his eyes, as he relinquished his iron grip over the blonde's arm when he felt the latter go slack as he listened "It is true that I would like nothing more than to end this conversation here and now, and take my leave."

"Then why, might I ask?" persisted the bedded patient when the other fell momentarily silent.

Opening solely one eye, the noble clan's leader reveals evenly: "To be entirely honest, I have been approached by both my lieutenant and your own former lieutenant, Kira Izuru, asking me to grace you with the ability to tell me, and by extension the members of Central 46, exactly what pushed you to follow Aizen Sosuke...if it was all but to eliminate him in the end."

Shinji and Toshiro's now wide astounded eyes darted between Byakuya and Gin questioningly, as the latter grimaces: "And how'd they find out?"

"Apparently, one of Kurosaki Ichigo's friends would have seen you attempt to take Aizen Sosuke's life which caused him to slay you in turn, before this very friend told Yasutora Sado, who in turn told Inoue Orihime, who then told it to Rukia, who told Matsumoto Rangiku, who went off and informed all of the 11th Division, including Madarame Ikkaku, who himself told Abarai, who told Kira Izuru..."

Truly amused, Gin snickered: "Looks like someone was playing on a grapevine..."

Seeing that Byakuya was still waiting for an answer to his previous question, the sliver-haired man smiled mirthlessly: "If my fate is to be trialled and then condemned, so be it. I have absolutely no regrets, absolutely none...No, wait...I do have one actually: that I was utterly powerless in the end to murder Aizen myself."

Shinji's eyebrows rose at the unexpected revelation: "Why would ya want to kill him? I always thought you were on his side: his subservient lackey or somethin'..."

Gin gave the blonde Vizard a laconic smirk: "I had to keep up appearances: as you know, Aizen isn't easily fooled after all."

"But, if your _true_ goal was to kill him, why would you..." began Toshiro who was in complete awe, as his mind went through all what he had witnessed and had heard the former 3rd Division's captain accomplish on Aizen's behalf "Why would you go that far?"

"Ah..." uttered Gin with a small appeased smile "Sometimes...you just need to sacrifice it all, no matter the cost, for the ones you hold dear...Everything I did, all I've endured, was solely for her" he revealed softly, caressing Rangiku's hair again.

"Matsumoto?" voiced aloud the young captain disbelievingly, eyes wide as he pointed towards his resting lieutenant "All you did, _everything_ you did...was for **_Matsumoto_**?"

"Mostly..." he admitted before adding wistfully "And it would be nice if you could please lower your voice, Hitsugaya-taichou: she doesn't need to know."

The other three remained silent at that, glancing over to Gin's childhood friend, before Shinji focused on the bedded male with a dark scowl: "She doesn't _know_? She doesn't know that you've hurt others...for _her_? Like you did with Hiyori?"

"I'd _kill_ for her" revealed warningly the silver-haired man whilst levelling the blonde's fierce look with chilling glare of his own "And _no_ , she doesn't. And it will _stay_ that way. Leave her in her ignorance: she has nothing to do with..."

"Oh but she _does_!" snarled the blonde Vizard, cutting the other off "If she really is that important to you, maybe I should give you a taste of your medicine!"

Gin's expression darkened even further: "Lay your hands on Rangiku...and I'll _end_ you, even if that'll be the last thing I do. _No one_ touches her...not even Aizen."

About to retort fiercely, Shinji stopped upon hearing Aizen's name before staring at the silver-haired man: "What do ya mean _'not even Aizen'_? What has _he_ got to do with this?"

"That concerns me" said the other firmly "If you want to avenge Sarugaki, it'll be taken out on me and me only."

"Besides..." spoke up Tôshiro evenly, bravely entering the hostile exchange and focusing on the blonde "Regardless of Ichimaru, Matsumoto is the lieutenant of the 10th Division, which does happen to be my division: as if I'd let anyone, no matter who they are and no matter the reason, harm my lieutenant. Am I clear?"

Shinji stared at the white-haired captain before muttering under his breath with an offended expression: "Not like I was serious about it...As if I'd hurt a woman."

Gin regarded them for a moment before directing his attention on the Kuchiki noble: "What will become of Aizen? I mean, now that he has attained immortality..."

"If I am not mistaken, extended imprisonment" supposed Byakuya pensively "The more he has committed, the longer his confinement, though I personally hope he'll be given a sentence assuring incarceration for life, despite its rarity."

"As we do all...He truly deserves it, after all he has done" utters Toshiro with a frown, while Shinji nods in agreement as he closes his eyes and crosses his arms.

Gin looks on at the three males before him with an unclear expression "Believe me, you've seen nothing... You don't even know the _quarter_ of what he's capable of..."

"Meaning?" enquired the Kuchiki noble, intrigued by Aizen's so-called trusted and faithful follower's unexpected revelations.

"That you should have just killed him when you all still had a chance" whispered Gin painfully, looking away and missing the expressions the others took at his words: Tôshiro, Shinji and Byakuya exchanged glances, the former sharing an anxious one, the second having a tense one and the last one harbouring a solemn one.

The black-haired noble turned to face the bedded silver-haired man and in a tone he hoped was reassuring: "Gin. We might not be able to kill him, however, if you do know something that could be used to extend his years of penalty...Tell me."

Gin locked exhausted eyes with the noble before sighing: "Make sure he never _ever_ gets out then... If he ever does, with what I'm going to tell you...this time, I'll be a dead man for sure..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Byakuya patiently waited for Gin to give him more information he could use against Aizen during the latter's trial, Hitsugaya excused himself as he wanted to check on Hinamori while Shinji gently left when no was looking and was currently wandering the 4th Division's corridors, looking for the little blonde menace's room.

"Ugh!" complained an annoyed Shinji aloud "How the hell can you find your way in a place where everything looks _exactly_ the same?! It's like I'm in a fuckin' maze! And all these white walls... I'm _really_ tempted to throw buckets of rainbow-coloured paint on them just so I can find my fuckin' way!"

"Ano..." began a hesitant voice, causing the blonde to pause in his angry outburst "It is best Unohana-taichou doesn't hear you say that... She can be quite mean when she's angry... Ah! But...um...you didn't hear that from me...okay?"

Turning around and ready to send a dark glare at whomever it was that was talking, Shinji's eyes widened instead when he came face to face with a pair of breasts belonging to the body of a very tall young woman. Lifting his stunned gaze upwards, he is met with a very anxious expression, eyes flitting around cautiously making sure that the 4th Division's captain was nowhere nearby to hear the blonde's rant: "So please...just try to stay calm...and if you're lost...um...I'll be your guide."

"T...Tall..." muttered Shinji quietly, still amazed that a woman could be _that_ tall.

"Alright-y then!" announced the woman with a wide smile, casting aside the other's astonishment, very happy he was now calm "My name is Kotetsu Isane, lieutenant of the 4th Division, and I'll show you around. Are you here to visit someone?"

Overcoming his initial surprise, Shinji looks away as he admitted grudgingly: "Yeah...Actually, I'm here exactly for that...Unfortunately for my own health..."

Surprised at the other's words, Isane tilts her head in curiosity but he stubbornly says no more, so she just nods once and leads the way to the Division's medical bay.

"This should be where she is staying" stated the 4th Division's lieutenant as she gestured towards the door of a room she lead the blonde Vizard to, after their perilous journey - in Shinji's opinion, as he still considered the 4th Division to be a labyrinth and was really tempted to confront whoever thought of the building the barracks the way they were.

" _Finally_!" groaned the blonde, relieved "I can't feel my freakin' legs!"

Isane chuckled a little nervously at that before opening the door for the two of them and announcing to the room's occupant: "Hello there, Sarugaki-san! You have a visitor!"

"Yo! What's up bitc...Argh!" cried out Shinji as his greeting was cut short by a bedside lamp colliding dead on with his face and sending him to the floor, much to the 4th Division's lieutenant stunned horror.

Isane locked eyes with incensed ones that glowered at her: "The hell you still here for, huh?!"

"I'm so sorry!" cried out the paling tall lieutenant in terror, before running away "I'm gone!"

"You look like shit, Baldy" Hiyori spat out as she focused her infuriated glare on her fellow Vizard who was struggling to rise from the blow.

Taking a seat near her bedside and rubbing at his sore forehead, Shinji's eyebrows rose at that: "Oh yeah? Shouldn't I be the one sayin' that about ya? You're the one bedded, not me."

The little blonde-haired girl's scowl deepened before she whispered furiously: "How dare you bring us here? _Here_ of all places?"

"Was I supposed to just let ya die, Hiyori?" retorted the other with a displeased frown which caused her to look away uncomfortably.

"Where are the others?" asked abruptly the girl in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, desperately yet poorly trying to change the subject.

Shinji, completely understanding her ploy, just sighed as he lifted his eyes to the ceiling: "Last I saw, Mashiro and Kensei were tryin' to cheer up a kid from the 9th Division...Got to admit, that's a new one for Ken... No idea where Love, Rose or Hachi are, though Hachi's probably hangin' around the Kido Corp grounds. Lisa said she had to do somethin' down at the 8th Division... I think she just wanted to gossip with Shunsui again. They got along well...Wonder if they still do."

Hiyori stared unblinkingly at her fellow Vizard before asking charily: "What do we do now?"

"Hm..." hummed the blonde male faking contemplation before brightening up abruptly "Ah, by the way, did you know...? No, I guess you didn't: you were here out cold..."

"Spit it out, Baldy!" seethed the little blonde menace, hating the fact that her weakness was spoken about.

Though Shinji's expression sobered, his mouth stretched into a mirthless grin: "The old man made us an official rather _long_ mind-numbing apology."

"Ha!" Hiyori exclaimed in shock not believing her ears " _For Real_?!"

The male Vizard nodded with a grimace, also hinting to his disbelief: "Yep. Says that dear bastard Aizen played us all so well, including Gramps, that he thought it was Kisuke and our fault. But now that he knows that it's not, he's sorry...Not his _exact_ words, but you know."

The young blonde female scowled as she gritted her teeth: "...A little late for that, no?"

"Better late than never, you know" shrugged Shinji nonchalantly, as he hadn't been hurt as well which caused the girl to scoff at his attitude "He seems pretty _adamant_ we move back to the Seireitei so that we can..."

"Hell no!" screamed abruptly the girl, completely outraged as she cut the other off and stunned him into silence "They chased us down like dogs because of Aizen! If it wasn't for Yoruichi and that idiot, we'd be in prison, experimented on or...or... I don't know _what_ they would have done! It's not fair! They should have _never_ doubted us!"

Shinji gauged his seething fellow Vizard silently for awhile before sighing: "Hiyori...I know it's tough. Heck, it was hard as hell for all of us. But its _Aizen's_ fault, no one else's. We have to just...get over it and move on, you know?"

"Speak for yourself" hissed Hiyori inaudibly, still very bitter about it all "It will _never_ be that easy."

"Never said it'll be that way..." pointed out Shinji seriously, before beaming "But we're stubborn survivors, right? We give it a try, ok? If one of us doesn't like somethin', we leave."

Hiyori raised an incredulous eyebrow at that: "You mean it? No _'I'm too lazy to leave now that we're already here'_."

"Yeah" the male Vizard chuckled, amused at how well his companion knew him.

Lips slowly quirking into a small smile, the little blonde smirked at the other: "Promise?"

"I promise, Hiyori" assured the blonde male sincerely, inwardly glad that she calmed down.

Hiyori genuinely smiled at the other before dropping her smile and staring at him defiantly: "I still don't like you though, Baldy. You know that, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, bitch!" Shinji grinned widely before pulling out his tongue impishly causing her to shake her head and roll her eyes at him but still gave him a wide grin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The court was dark as it was silent until a blistering light abruptly lit up the centre of the closed room, revealing the seat made out of seki of the trialled person, bound in thick black reiatsu-repressing bands, while the seats of the Central 46's members remained shadowed... Sosuke Aizen slowly opened his sole visible eye - as the other was also bound - before letting his silent, deadly calm stare sweep his surroundings. Confusion, however, flitted momentarily upon his features as all the members of the court suddenly stood up, as if to welcome someone important.

Aizen's visible eyebrow rose faintly when his gaze fixated upon the 6th Division's Captain walking into the Central 46's court room, the young man's frozen stare directed steadfastly upon the traitor, his eyes seeming impenetrable, however the brown-haired immortal, could clearly see the seething anger there. As his initial surprise wore off, Aizen just about scoffed aloud as he perfectly knew why the young noble lord was here: by tradition, the grand Kuchiki family has always been charged with compiling and protecting the Soul Society's history, so of course it would make sense that the clan's leader, Kuchiki Byakuya, also Captain of the 6th Division, would attend, as it would undoubtedly be considered as a chronological fact to be documented, recorded and filed. And, needless to say, the young man will also be present as a witness against an achiever of so many dire and ruthless crimes. Aizen's lips curved into a sinister Machiavellian smirk: this was going to be fun...

"Captain of the 6th Division and Head leader of the distinguished Kuchiki Clan, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama" announced a man amongst the seated members of the Central 46, drawing the said young leader's full attention "As a Complier of the Soul Society's history, do you swear to report this trial's events as truthfully as you hear them?"

"I swear" answered Byakuya serenely from the place which he was seated within.

"And do you swear to speak nothing but the truth as a witness within this trial?" questioned another man.

"I swear" repeated the young black-haired noble with a slight nod this time.

"We shall now proceed to listing the alleged crimes of the accused" stated a woman.

"I wouldn't call them alleged" snapped a second man irately "Were they alleged as you put it, he wouldn't even be here."

"True" agreed the woman "Allow me to rephrase that: We shall then now proceed to listing the _authentic_ crimes of the accused: Accountable for high level treason and the manipulation of many innocent bystanders, that include but are not limited to Lieutenant Kira Izuru from the 3rd Division, Lieutenant Hinamori Momo from the 5th Division, Lieutenant Abarai Renji from the 6th Division and Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei from the 9th Division, who have all endorsed this charge, with the exception of Lieutenant Hinamori as she is in no condition to do so; Responsible for innumerable death tolls, including the former Central 46, several captains of the Gotei 13..."

And the inventory of his crimes went on and on...and _on_...And seemed to be _utterly_ **incessant**.

Though outwardly indifferent, Byakuya was painstakingly horrified: he had come to discover gradually that the man was a monster, through rumours, narrations and so on...he just hadn't completely grasped back then that Aizen was capable of _that_ much agony, chaos and death. He sincerely couldn't believe for a second that a person was... _had been_ part of the Gotei 13...

After the woman finally finished enumerating the immortal man's numerous crimes, she began to enunciate the verdict: "Therefore, the accused will be detained an account of..."

" _Detained_?" snorted Aizen scathingly, curtly cutting off the other and utterly ignoring said person's glare "Is **_that_** what my 'dire' crimes merit in your opinion?"

"Be grateful that your sentence resumes itself merely to that, Sosuke Aizen, for your crimes are worthy of death, Sosuke Aizen" stated the Kuchiki's clan leader flatly, his voice giving off no emotion, whilst his eyes were dancing with sheer rage.

"Are they now?" asked the traitor with fake naivety, before chuckling darkly "Why don't you just kill me off then, hm? No matter how cold you may appear, you can't hide what _I_ see within your eyes, my dear Byakuya. They are **so** expressive: the wrath, the hatred, the desire to end me, here and now. You _want_ to slay me. So, tell me, what **is** _it_ that's holding you back?"

"Nonsense" stated the 6th Division's Captain tersely, unconsciously diverting his eyes away from Aizen's and closing them to entirely shut out the man in front him, therefore completely missing the renegade's triumphant smirk "I said that your crimes were worthy of death, not that I desired to have you die by my hand. Please do restrain yourself from making such assumptions as if you familiarly knew me."

"Oh, but I _do_ know you" asserted the bound man, causing Byakuya's heated glare to direct itself back upon him "You're the youngest leader the Kuchiki Clan has ever had: You had to become leader in your father's stead because of his poor health, so you had to turn into an adult quicker than you were supposed to. Out of fear of being an unconvincing and unimposing leader, you bolted your emotions in, hiding them behind an aloof mask, shunning away others with your undeniable skill and cold pride, yet no matter how you deny it, you are still young... **and can _easily_ be _broken_**."

The last words were spoken which such dripping malice, as if meticulously coating an insinuating amass of threats directed straight at him, that Byakuya shivered involuntarily as he regarded the brown-haired man with slightly widened eyes, wondering how it was even possible for his long forged façade to be deciphered this easily: it was as if Aizen had managed to read into his very core like one would read a book, analyzing him and digging out what no one else knew...not even his own family...and this... this just by seeing his raging emotions surface within his eyes...

"Eyes are the mirrors to our souls, dearest Byakuya" emphasized Aizen cruelly aware of the disbelief the young Kuchiki was currently in "Yours just happen to be exceptionally readable... Oh, only by me, of course: I really do doubt anyone else would have ever determined your emotions this effortlessly" he added slyly, before raising his only visible eyebrow "Why do you think Gin always kept his closed?"

The young clan's leader snapped of his stupor upon hearing Gin Ichimaru's name, anger retuning full force within his intense glare as he parted his lips to speak...

"Forgive me for interposing 'myself' for you were about to talk, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama..." cut in heatedly a member of the Central 46, startling Byakuya as he was reminded that the two of them weren't alone while Aizen just rolled his eyes in annoyance "...but this has absolutely _nothing_ to with your trial, Sosuke Aizen!"

"Precisely" agreed the woman from before "And you will refrain from attempting to provoke Kuchiki-sama in such an indecorous manner from now on!"

"Kuchiki-sama" called out another woman, drawing said noble's attention to her "If you wish, you may retrieve these abhorrent comments of this traitorous bas...uh, this traitorous _man_ , from within your archives as they are..."

"While I am entirely obliged by your concern..." interrupted Byakuya politely, while shaking his head gently yet maintaining eye-contact with the woman "As it is my responsibility, I simply cannot omit anything that has been said within a trial from the moment I have heard it..."

"I see..." uttered the woman in a fairly disappointed voice, before resuming in a normal tone "You may pursue then, Kuchiki-sama..."

The Kuchiki's Clan leader nodded once before looking back towards the brown-haired man, not surprised to see that said man already had his eyes trained on him.

"We shall now pursue, Aizen Sosuke. About..." Byakuya's voice momentarily faded from the traitor's focus as Aizen knowingly detected the obvious change in the use of his own name by the noble. He now called him 'Aizen Sosuke', instead of 'Sosuke Aizen': a typical yet unintentional way to further distance others from oneself. He nearly chuckled: he actually managed to make the noble uncomfortable.

Realizing that the Kuchiki leader had stopped talking and was now clearly awaiting an answer to a question gone unheard, the brown-haired says derisively: "My apologies, I seem to have missed what you've asked...Care to repeat, my dear?"

Aizen smirked in amusement as a flash of indignation sparked within Byakuya's eyes at the improper way he was addressed whilst he heard a few aghast voices from the others present whisper angrily 'Outrageous', 'Insolent' and 'How dare he?'.

Coughing into his hand as he tried to regain his waning composure, the Kuchiki noble repeated himself: "I said, since you mention Gin Ichimaru, I have a rather _remarkable_ statement from his part concerning what he learnt about you when he faked working for you."

At that sentence, Aizen blanched considerably causing Byakuya to raise an eyebrow and tilt his head in mock concern: "Is there something wrong, Aizen Sosuke?"

Face stretching into a smile feigning innocence, the brown-haired immortal tilted his head: "My apologies, but you seem to be speaking of Gin as he lived."

"He _is_ alive" confirmed the noble yet instantly felt on edge again as Aizen's face brutally lost its smile, leaving room for a dangerously dark, if not demonic expression.

"Is that _so_?" hissed the bound traitor, his eyes narrowing as one of his eyebrows slowly arched upwards "Yet I was _so_ sure that the last time I saw him, he _was_ dead. Oh well, I suppose that means I should ensure to be more thorough next time."

 _'Next time?!'_ realized Byakuya's mind as he was processing how casually Aizen spoke of his willingness to kill Gin Ichimaru yet again. The noble abruptly recalled the silver-haired man's warning: _'Just make sure he never ever gets out...because if he does, with what I'm going to tell you...this time, I'll be a dead man for sure...'_

The Kuchiki noble breathed out unevenly as he tried to calm his racing heart and thoughts: Aizen honestly knew how to make others feel apprehensive **and** powerless without difficulty...

"So?" uttered the immortal ominously, drawing back Byakuya's focus "What is it that our _dear_ Gin told you, hm?"

Quelling his raising distress, the noble spoke in an even tone of voice: "He admitted that, whilst in Las Noches, he has witnessed you - I quote - 'violently threatening and brutally harming the Espada soldiers in order to fully bend them to your will'."

Aizen's eyes widened at Gin's audacity, but at the same time, caught carefully within the confession, his wary prudence. The immortal man laughed out darkly: if Gin truthfully revealed this information the way the noble quoted it, then Byakuya knew absolutely _nothing_...

The Kuchiki leader stared at the other with widened horrified eyes: "You find this _amusing_ , Sosuke Aizen?"

The brown-haired immortal chuckled at the other's expression: "The way you're wording it? Indeed I do. Can't you just resume the whole thing and say that I _viciously tortured_ them?"

Byakuya's jaw tightened in sickened anger at the other's increasingly exposed inhumanity: "So you're admitting to it."

"Your words, not mine" reminded the other with a sinister smile "I simply expressed them differently."

"They are not mine per se" pointed out the noble, refusing to take credit for something he had learnt from someone else.

Aizen nearly rolled his eyes at the other's ridiculous sense of honour: "Same difference... The main point is that they _remain_ words, Byakuya: you have no _concrete_ proof against me."

The noble's eyes narrowed as he voiced in a bland tone laced with distaste: "Given the circumstances, I would believe Ichimaru Gin to you any day."

Aizen smirked at that: "Oh? Then know that what I do to with my _belongings_ concerns no one but me."

Byakuya's expression turned into one of appalled shock at the other's words before levelling the immortal with a cold glare: "In that case, I'd also like to take into consideration your history with the Kuchiki family, Aizen Sosuke. You were taken in by Kuchiki Ginrei at a young age, thus most consider you as a member of the Kuchiki family, and in turn tarnished our reputation and name by the vividly dark disasters caused back then, the mayhem you have been causing in secrecy and the chaos you've just recently caused, quite blatantly I'd add."

"And what _'vividly dark disasters'_ have I caused your family in the past, might I ask?" questioned the immortal mischievously, smiling with malevolent intent.

Seething inwardly, the noble uttered lethally: "Don't feign ignorance: it's unbecoming of you."

The immortal's smile widened, relishing in riling up the ever so controlled prideful man: "I am merely asking to be enlightened. Is that too much of a demand, dear Byakuya?"

Closing his eyes momentarily, the Kuchiki clan's leader blamed hatefully: "You murdered Kuchiki Tetsuya's parents in cold bold and poisoned Kuchiki Ginrei's wife. Macabre feats, including everything else that has been accounted for, I will _never_ absolve."

"Ah? Are those the _only_ reasons you resent me, Byakuya?" voiced the traitor, surprise evident in his tone, before the malice returned tenfold "Mm, though it would make sense for you to be this oblivious, wouldn't it?"

"What are talking about now?" the Kuchiki noble voiced as his frown deepened, not at all liking the implications "Are you saying you've done more?"

"You really have _no_ idea, don't you? Hm, poor child..." Aizen's dark smirk widened so far, it became unsettling "Ask your grandfather...or maybe even your dear father, Sojun, perhaps he'll tell you. Besides..."

"Silence!" raised abruptly Ginrei's voice, sharp as a knife just like his entrance within the Central 46's trial room, causing respectfully stunned, honestly surprised and wickedly amused eyes to fall on him "Keep your uncouth opinions to yourself, Aizen Sosuke. As for you, members of Central 46, could you _please_ bring this trial to an end? Our clan leader is awaited."

While Byakuya stared at his grandfather with wide eyes, the members of Central 46 began to stutter their profound apologizes before discussing the traitor's fate and coming to a verdict.

And as such, one of the members' finally stood to pronounce it: "Sosuke Aizen, ex-captain of the 5th Division, we condemn you to the depths of Muken for 18 000 years and-"

"You filthy, inferior lowlifes, how **_dare_** you judge me? Don't you find this a little bit absurd?" smirked Aizen, goading at the Central 46's members who gasp at the belittling words he had just used to portray them, an evil glint in his only visible eye, that drifts over to linger with malice upon each seated member, before letting his gaze rest upon Byakuya, who simply stared back with an equally intense stare "Hmm...Seireitei will fall beyond any possible comprehension. Just wait and see..."

"Insolence!" shouted aloud a woman all of sudden from amongst the Central 46's members, as she slammed her hand down in front of her, completely appalled.

"You think you can look down on us because you're supposedly immortal now?!" bellowed out a man beside her.

"How dare you?!" screeched abruptly yet another woman.

"Cover the other eye of this impertinent fool!" hollered another man enraged.

"Sosuke Aizen, you arrogant traitor, your penalty will be extended to 20 000 years!" declares yet another man furiously.

Aizen's eye narrows nefariously as his sentence was pronounced before the reiatsu restraining black bands binding his entire body now completely blindfolded his eyes.

As the assembly began their gradual departure from the room, two guards moved forward to the bound immortal and, each taking hold of one of his arms, hoisted him up to his feet before they slowly led the man to the exit, towards his next and final destination, his impending eternal prison: Muken, the place of endless time. At first, Aizen offered no resistance whatsoever, however when he arrived at the two Kuchiki members' level, he suddenly halted in his tracks, his heavy heeled footsteps entirely stopping from echoing within the now completely empty trial room.

While the two guards brutally tried to usher him forward to no avail, the viewless man turned his head in the Kuchiki leader's direction, causing the latter to frown in puzzlement as to how the brown-haired could pinpoint his position without sight or reiatsu. Chuckling before his lips curve into a derisive smirk, as if hearing the other's thought, he whispers in a soft yet solid voice: "Lend me your ear, my dear."

When the young noble, irked, didn't move and was about to ask if he was truly talking to _him_ in such a manner, Aizen chuckled and stressed out: "Yes, _you_ , Byakuya... Consider this a mere banal request. Worry not, I won't bite."

Byakuya clenched his jaw angrily while one of his eyebrows twitched at the other's insistence to address him casually and so... _indecently_ , before he glanced towards his grandfather who already had his eyes trained on him, gauging him carefully. When Ginrei nodded his head once before signalling to the guards to step back a bit, the young Kuchiki strode over to the bound man and stood right before him, absently realizing, for the first time, that he was somewhat shorter than Aizen... As the immortal man slowly lowered his head towards the young leader, Byakuya hesitantly turned away to let the other draw nearer to the side of his face. Keeping his gaze steadfastly in front of him, the black-haired man felt goosebumps raise against his better judgment as the other's warm breath hovered right above his ear, whispering the following dark threatening words in low dangerous tones: "Muken will not hold me forever, my dear Byakuya, remember that. And when I **_will_** leave this place, I will come to reduce you to _nothing_ : I will disgrace you, debase your family and humiliate the other Seireitei's Shinigami, as well as Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, in the **_worst_** ways imaginable... Count on that...for it will _happen_."

Watching them from where he stood, Ginrei knit his brows together as he saw the anxiety within his grandson's expression quickly morph to horror before locking his eyes with his grandfather's: like everyone else, Ginrei didn't excel when it came to reading Byakuya, but his clenched teeth and eyes widened a fraction further than what they usually, were enough to tell him that something was wrong...Very wrong. The young Kuchiki abruptly let out a surprised and pained gasp as Aizen didn't keep his promise, sinking his teeth deep within the other's earlobe under the guise of a wicked almost possessive bite. Fighting his initial instinct to violently pull back as he knew the outcome would undeniably tear at his ear, Byakuya remained as stock still as he could while the two guards did their best to pry off the brown-haired from his vicious hold as quickly and as painlessly as they could.

"I'd watch out mainly for your family if I were you, dear Byakuya. Especially for the rabble..." warned Aizen darkly as he was forced away, fresh blood staining his lips and teeth turning his smirk sinister than it had ever been whilst directing it at the glaring Kuchiki leader, who was clutching tightly at his bloodied throbbing ear, wondering, not for the first time, what laid beneath the traitor's threatening words.

Byakuya felt a chill wander down his spine as he came to the awareness that his _previous_ realization was false: Sosuke Aizen wasn't a mere monster... He was _dire demented **demon**_...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That threat was far too real to ignore" voiced Ginrei quietly, looking without truly seeing at what the pale moonlight touched within the lush Kuchiki gardens outside "and Aizen Sosuke has every single intention of carrying it out. Against us all...but mostly against our family..."

After a brief coughing fit, Sojun straightened from his seated position in his bed and sighed: "I never wanted this, _any_ of this, to happen... I really do apologize, father."

His father looked at him over his shoulder with a reproachful gaze: "Why are _you_ apologizing? You couldn't have known that it would end this way..."

"Perhaps..." relented slightly Byakuya's father before confessing in a whisper "Then again, we should have just listened to all those who stated that Sosuke was a danger to each and every one of us...even as he was but a child."

Knowing what his son was insinuating, Ginrei's eyes narrowed: "We can't rewrite the past, Sojun. What is done is _done_."

Byakuya's father closed his eyes and shook his head sombrely: "Yet look where it has led us. The Seireitei is now endangered by a demon of their own creation..."

The old Kuchiki remained silent at that, so Sojun opened his eyes as he continued to voice his thoughts: "I'm worried, father."

Closing his eyes in turn, Ginrei nodded in acknowledgment: "That's quite understandable."

"No, I mean, I'm worried about Byakuya" confessed the ailing Kuchiki as he bit his lower lip.

"Ah..." uttered Ginrei barely, not knowing what else to say.

Paling a little, Sojun shivered at his own words: "Knowing Sosuke, he already has him in his sights...and there's no doubt about it."

Ginrei stayed silent for a moment, taking in his son's exhaustion and anxiety, before admitting furtively: "Fear not, Sojun. I was planning on making a quick demand from the Onmitsukido to eliminate Ai..."

Sojun's face dropped the instant he heard the first of his father's words so he cut him before he could finish: "Father, do even realize what you're suggesting?! Not only it's against our laws to _bribe_ another's death, but how do think it possible to _assassinate_ an **_immortal_** man?"

Ginrei raised an incredulous eyebrow at his son's reaction: "Sojun, you're not supposed to care."

"I do _not_!" snapped Byakuya's father, totally irked "But you're the one who is not making sense!"

"I'm just looking out for my grandson" maintained the older of the two defensively.

Sojun seethed even further: "And you think I'm not? He's _my_ son and I know precisely _how_ Sosuke thinks!"

Knowing the way Aizen thought just as well as he knew Sojun's, Ginrei sighed in a low huff: "He'll use him to get back at us."

Byakuya's father stared at the elder Kuchiki with an even gaze: "Father...You know _exactly_ that's not **just** what Sosuke wants from Byakuya..."

Ginrei cast an inscrutable stare his son's way as he asked the following: "Tell me, Sojun, after all these years, how can you still call him by his name?"

Sojun paused at his father's words before lowering his eyes and answering in but a near silent whisper: "I just can't associate him with the name: 'Aizen'...not when it has a particular meaning to me so worlds apart from Sosuke..."

Knowing exactly what Sojun spoke of, Ginrei just looks at his ailing son out of the corner of his eye before he states vehemently: "Byakuya must never know _any_ of this."

Little did the two deeply distraught nobles know that Byakuya had, in fact, heard it all...from behind the room's doors. He too worried by Aizen's unclear yet rather ominous words decided to seek answers from his grandfather and was told by Tetsuya that he was with his bed-ridden father. Reaching the room in question, he was about to knock and announce his entrance when bits of the conversation being held froze him midway as they reached his disbelieving ears, leaving his hand hanging in the air, millimetres from the entrance, before it fell lifelessly to his side and he retreated as quickly as he could.

Both his grandfather and father seemed to know a lot more on Aizen Sosuke than they rendered others, including Byakuya himself, to believe...and that unsettled him greatly.

 **In the Hueco Mundo, not far from a Garganta:**

Tia, Appacci, Mila Rose, Sun-Sung, Nelliel, Grimmjow and a group of runaway Arrancars ran towards the opened Garganta, as those who decided to side with Aizen were hot on their heels: they needed to get out of the Hueco Mundo _now_ if they ever wanted a chance to escape.

However, of those that opted to follow Grimmjow's group, two girls stood behind, hesitating...

"Hey!" yelled Grimmjow loudly, catching the two girls' attention "Make up your mind!"

With wide terrified eyes, the blonde girl Arrancar looked at her black-haired partner who had her teeth stubbornly clenched as she glared at the floor. Raising her angry eyes to the ones before her, she hisses: "Why are lookin' at me? I ain't holdin' you back!"

The short blonde-haired female gave her a hurt expression before she startled as Grimmjow took hold of her arm and warned quietly: "I'm not forcing you two, but if we leave, there's no second offer. So choose: us...or Aizen."

The blonde parted her lips to speak but was cut off by the black-haired girl who shrieked indignantly at the blue-haired male: "It's Aizen- _sama_ to you!"

"Stupid kid, what don't you get?!" bellowed Grimmjow with blazing incensed eyes, making the two females shrink slightly, as they both had momentarily forgotten who it was that stood before them "He doesn't care about you! He's _never_ cared about you! Or you! About any of us! It's all about _him_! And it's all it's ever been! He manipulated us, used us, lied to us, betrayed us and for what?! ...Just to be thrown away like dirtied worn laundry having outdone its' purpose?! And now that he failed...whatever his big project was in the end, he suddenly needs us to _help_ him?!"

He then moved forward to grasp the petite black-haired's shoulders for emphasis: "We are finally _free_. Free from the Hogyoku, from him... Can't you see that?"

Delicately reaching for the muscular arms clutching at her frame and prying them off with slow movements, the black-haired bit her lip as she glanced apologetically at the blonde girl, her partner, her only friend in this hellhole, before she gave the blue-haired a nasty glower: "If we all finally free to do what we want, Grimmjow, here's what I want to do: forever belong to Aizen-sama! And I'm _free_ to do so!"

Gasping in shock as her friend dashed off and headed back towards where Aizen's devoted followers were gathering, the blonde girl let her tears fall as she screamed: "... _LOLY_!"

 **(1):** Veneno Luisenbarne is an O.C (he in no way exists in Bleach) invented for this story and supposed to be total opposite of the Segundo Espada, Barragan Luisenbarne, while allegedly being his brother. And Fleur is his Fracción (who kind of looks like Meiko (the short-haired version) from Vocaloid, if that can help you imagine this O.C). If you want to know how to imagine Veneno, he looks a lot like Lessa in the Korean manga of the same name: 'Lessa'. P.S: For any , I'll give a detailed physical description when they meet official characters.

 **A/N:** _"As for those who just read, you really don't know how hard it is to write..."_ Especially if I have to consider that I write in a disorganised way: I don't exactly write in a chronological order, I just tend to write whenever ideas sprout in my mind and then link all the parts together afterwards. So sometimes, I give more details to a certain part I really focused on and just write off quickly a part I found too obvious for details and end up just sloppily writing it down...But do tell me if it goes too fast. Also, I don't know if you noticed but sometimes, you imagine a scene one way and then you start writing it, it totally becomes something else and then after that, you're stuck? Happens to me all the time and it is rather annoying really... Oh dear me, I'm rambling (laughs nervously) Ok, I'd just like to state... Do you guys have **any** idea how many times I had to re-watch Episode 310 (the last episode of the Winter War)?! I completely lost count and I actually had to see it again one last time before posting the prologue to make sure I covered everything. Even though you might have noticed that I made some changes, some you could consider quite huge or drastic... that could or could not make you happy. Sorry about that, really...but like I'll say now, this fic is an alternative version of the actual series that came from my odd imagination...

For the gag about Erza and Renji, sorry, I just couldn't resist! Here is how it came to exist: my friends and I were watching FairyTail and one of us pointed out (after seeing Erza's angry side) that most Manga redheads were short-tempered, and then we began listing the characters, at some point mentioning Renji...which made us die of laughter because we began imagining Erza in a Shinigami Armour... Ok, it's a little lame but here's the explication for the joke...

Also, when I started writing Aizen's trial scene in the prologue and had absolutely no inspiration whatsoever... Then my very, very long playlist that was on and running played Asylum by Disturbed...and gosh was I inspired! The writing just flowed afterwards (especially with the very fitting lines (in my opinion): 'I was not made for Asylum'; 'In the end, it will be your suffering; in the end, you will find out everything...' and 'Destroyer come to light...' Also, there's a rather dark mocking laugh at the beginning of the song (that starts after the first few 12 seconds, I think) which I somehow associated with Aizen and could no longer get that thought out of my head after that...Weird, huh? That particular scene was intense and hard to write: putting Byakuya and Aizen in a battle of wills was quite difficult...

 **B.T.W:** I have a question for you: what colour are **really** Gin's eyes? At the very beginning of the series (his fight against Toshiro), his eyes were red, and right before his death, they were blue. So...Can someone tell me which of the two it is?

So there you have the full prologue for this fic: I honestly **CANNOT** believe I wrote this much... I promise to update the 1st chapter as soon as I finish it (it has bits and pieces for now and its steadily growing). Like I mentioned on my profile, this story has three parts and in the first part (Victory Falls), I'm thinking about roughly a dozen chapters, maybe more maybe less, because according to the plot, the first and last part are not as long compared to the 2nd (I won't give the other 2 parts' titles just yet... _Suspense_ ). So...yeah, I'll go now...Bye 4 Now ;)

 **P.S:** If you could please show your support with reviews, follows and/or favourites (your choice entirely), that would be sincerely considerate of you. Thank you!


	3. Part One: Chapter 1

**The Fallen Series (a Bleach Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: _Yaho_! I'm back! Sorry I took so long: As a horrid blackout stole my computer's soul, I had to re-write the _whole_ first chapter (yeah, yeah, terrible...) also I noticed that I made a few typing errors in the 2nd part of the prologue which I've fixed: it's nothing too drastic but if you noticed, sorry about that, if you didn't, that's fine (another thing, I briefly mentioned Ulquiorra in the prologue at some point: scratch that because, honestly for such a popular character, his intro was _super_ lame) but I suggest re-reading that part of the prologue...I first off would like to notify that I'll be thanking the reviewers (Yep, I'm that type of person), so bare with me, okay? If you're not interested, feel free to skip this part that I _will_ be writing...

 **To Liza** (my first reviewer): Thank you so much! Your review is very welcoming and so encouraging: I'm honestly glad to know that I'm not the only one to be a loss when writing (Laughs). I know exactly what you mean, btw: You're all inspired and everything but once you sit down to write...it's all _gone_... I'm truly grateful for your heartening words and I look forward to meeting your expectations. P.S: I'm happy as well to have posted this fic here ;)

 **To GrumpyTanner:** I love the uniqueness of your pseudonym (Does it have a story behind it? Simple sincere curiosity, I assure you...) and thank you for review. Also, _THANK YOU_ so much for pointing out Grimmjow's full name: you're a life-saver! Really! Having watched the series in French and having great difficulties with researching every single character, I completely overlooked Grimmjow's last name (which I now consider to be a _big_ mistake, as Grimmjow is my 2nd favourite character)! I was actually very hesitant when writing it (as it sounded complicated), so I opted for the safest way to write it... Anyhow, thank you again and I apologize for the inconvenience: I corrected it as soon as I received your review. Thanks!

 **To Peerainbowdog:** Thank you! Your enthusiasm is so awe-inspiring, so thank you again! I hope to be able to uphold your anticipation!

 **To Lilly:** Thank you for your review! And I _honestly_ thank you for your remark and hope you'll read this response: So Tetsuya Kuchiki is in fact a playable character in one of the Bleach games so he is considered an O.C, I guess, because he doesn't figure in the manga nor in the series. If I recall correctly, I learnt about him from SpunkOne's fics and, due to the way he was portrayed, I was curious and researched, finding out more about him on _Bleach Wikia_ : he is _gorgeous_ by the way. Also, funny fact, he is married to Kushina Kuchiki who looks a lot like Yoruichi Shihoin. I really do apologize for the misunderstanding and will try to be clearer next time, I promise (any OC characters will be pointed out and for the time being, the only ones are Veneno Luisenbarne and his Fracción, Fleur (and I assure you that there won't be many: they'll be just present to give sense to this fic; though there will be one and only one who'll be rather pertinent and has a history with Aizen)). I'm also grateful for your sincerity concerning your opinion and hope to receive more reviews from you in the future. See you!

Also, a big thank you to all those who have generously decided to follow and/or favourite this fic: you have no idea how honoured it makes me and how I am now motivated to get moving...

Rating for this chapter: Harmless (apart from the occasional cuss words and the vague hint of a non-con assault (it is and stays pretty elusive))

 **Part One: Victory Falls:**

 **Chapter 1:** Slowly Starting Over:

 **In the Seireitei, within one of the Kuchiki mansion's many rooms:**

Soft footsteps resounded gently in the corridors lit by the pale moonlight, slowly coming to a tiptoed halt in front of a room where faint snores were stemming from.

Taking in a shuddering breath, the youngest of the Kuchiki members set her petite hand upon the knob, readying herself…And the door gently opened, letting Rukia cautiously glances in.

Fast asleep and well off their former injuries for the War, Chad, Uryuu and Renji laid sprawled here and there, the latter snoring with a wide opened mouth, causing Rukia's lips to twitch as she shook her head at him.

And then, near to where the three boys had fallen asleep, on each side of Ichigo's unmoving form, still mostly inert apart from his even breathing, Yuzu and Karin lay huddled up beside him, asleep but not without the glint of shed tears upon their features, saddened even in their slumber…and Rukia's heart broke at the sight…

Briefly checking that no one else was in the room and that everyone within it was fast asleep, Rukia soundlessly lets herself in and quietly makes her way to stand beside Ichigo, as she began to wonder how it was possible, despite everyone steadily recovering, that only he remained like _this_ : stuck in this frozen dead-like condition which didn't appear to be getting any better, despite all the efforts put in to help him break out of it.

No matter how hard she struggled, Orhime still wasn't able to undo the damage to rescue him.

No matter how hard they strived, Unohana-taichou and her division still couldn't heal him.

No matter how hard he searched, Urahara still hasn't found anything to save him from his comatose state.

And even worse, a former visit from Kurotsuchi-taichou caused even further despair to them all as he admitted, though with a lot of pain to his pride, that even he…couldn't do anything…

"Ichigo..." whispered the petite Shinigami remorsefully, reaching out to touch the orange-haired's forehead yet stops herself just before coming in contact with him, the guilt gnawing at her core far too much to bear "I'm _so_ sorry."

"Don't be" spoke up quietly a voice thick with grief, making Rukia startle and turn around to see Orihime with tears in her eyes standing at the entrance "I'm the reason this happened."

Looking back towards their comatose friend, the black-haired girl sighed miserably: "It's not your fault, Inoue: it's _mine_. He and I should have never met."

"Kuchiki-san..." murmured the human girl as she came over to stand beside the female Shinigami.

"Or at least..." continued Rukia as she then locked eyes with the other girl "If I knew back then, that conveying him my powers would lead to _this_ , I wouldn't have done it."

"But Kuchiki-san..." smiled the orange-haired girl softly, letting the other discern an amalgam paradox of envious admiration amidst Orihime's tears "You've changed his life in a good way. He was able to protect those dear to him thanks to _you_ and he's always been grateful towards you for that. That's why he fought so desperately to save your life. But me...next to you...I'm _nothing_ but a burden."

"Inoue..." began Rukia quietly but was instantly cut off by the other who vigorously shook her head.

"No! Don't try to say it's not true!" whispered the human girl vehemently before burying her face into her trembling hands "I...I _can't_ protect myself. I'm _weak_!"

"Inoue..." the petite Shinigami tried again, reaching out and setting a comforting hand on the other girl's shaking shoulder "You can _heal_ others. You can save _lives_. How can that make you weak?"

Instead of calming down, Orihime just cried harder: "You don't know what you're saying, Kuchiki-san. Right now, Kurosaki-kun needs to be saved and...And I'm unable to help him! I'm so _useless_!"

"Are you two _done_ blaming yourselves?"

"Nii-sama?!" startled Rukia as she turned to see her brother standing in the doorway "What are you doing here?"

One of Byakuya's eyebrows rose at the question as he voiced evenly: "You sound as if it is odd for me to appear in our own mansion, Rukia."

"Uh, well no..." blinked the younger of the two Kuchiki siblings before she tilted her head "It's just...I didn't think you'd come out of your way to visit Ichigo."

"I didn't" denied the noble instantaneously as if to quash the simple yet offending assumption "I simply came to show these encroaching acquaintances of his where they _should_ be staying."

" _Hey_! That's not true! We were just lost!" snarled quietly Tatsuki as to not wake anyone...yet, as if to compensate for not being able to yell, she allowed herself to give the 6th Division's captain a dark glower.

Eyeing her calmly, Byakuya stated matter-of-factly: "Even so, if my memory serves me well, walking straight into my personal quarters without knocking is considered as trespassing."

"Hmpf!" Tatsuki huffed peevishly, as she crossed her arms and gave her back to the noble who just sighed inaudibly: were _all_ of Kurosaki Ichigo's friends as defiantly unruly and unmindful of regulations as he was? He was _certainly_ beginning to believe so.

"Hey Kuchiki-chan!" rushed in Chizuru, grinning with wide shining eyes as she grasped Rukia's hands tightly "I'm guessing your brother is super rich 'cause this place is _massive_!"

"Yeah!" agreed Mizuiro excitedly "Even my house isn't _this_ big! Here, there are tons and tons of rooms, a labyrinth of corridors - we actually got lost just now - and even a huge pond."

"Though it was empty" pouted Keigo disapprovingly, fairly disheartened as he had been hoping to go fishing with Ichigo when he woke up...despite Mizuiro strongly telling him that it wasn't possible to do in their host's house: it wasn't _respectful_ , he had said, though Keigo _still_ hasn't grasped why it was the case...

The inane brown-haired's disenchanted tone somehow irked Byakuya, who coughed in his hand before muttering under his breath: "Yes, well, sorry to disappoint but I have a certain pink-haired menace to thank for that."

Soft chuckling at his words drew his attention to the one person who refused to go in the room. Sitting in the corridor just outside of where his son rested, Isshin spoke as quietly as he could: "Thank you for letting us take a break here."

"It is nothing" replied the noble with a casual wave of his hand "Besides...You should be thanking Rukia, not me. She's the one who insisted upon you remaining in our mansion."

"Don't worry: I already did" smiled faintly Ichigo's father, as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

Noticing the other's obvious discomfort, the Kuchiki clan leader regarded him with a raised eyebrow: "You do know that the room is big enough for you to find room inside."

Smiling warmly, Isshin shook his head: "I'm all good here. Thanks for the offer."

Byakuya didn't reply, though he did nod vaguely as his thoughts were racing: the last thing he had expected was for Kurosaki Ichigo to actually have an _authentic_ Shinigami heritage. Figures that parents nowadays had a lot to hide from their children, and his own were no different… The noble frowned as he recalled when he previously confronted his grandfather about the conversation he had overheard: Ginrei had at first shown shock, then a fleeting anger before settling for his usual calm demeanour as he told his grandson that it was none of his concern...though according to that very conversation, Byakuya had to heavily differ as to think otherwise as he...and Aizen, were at the _core_ of the discussion itself. It was clear that his grandfather and father were hiding something from him, though what it is was in depth was a blur. However one thing he could definitely decipher from it all was that they feared the immortal within Muken: Aizen had a history with his family upon which he barely knew the details. What he did know was resumed to the poisoning of his grandmother, Ginrei's wife, and the murder of Tetsuya's parents, both accomplished by Aizen…and both feats he didn't even learn from his own family's elders: the first, he learnt of it from Unohana – as she for long held onto the guilt of not being able to save her - and the other, it was Shunsui who told him – as he was there when the bodies were found - for even Tetsuya himself hadn't been aware of it, as he was but a child at that time…Taking all that into account, Byakuya was quite tempted to go ask his father about it but out of respect for his frail condition, he dared not trouble him with it. Besides, Ginrei made sure that Sojun stayed undisturbed, the only ones being capable to visit whenever it was necessary or urgent were Tetsuya, his grandfather, as well as Nowaki **(1)** and Hitachi **(2)** , Sojun's elder brothers, Byakuya's uncles…

"You seem troubled" uttered abruptly Isshin, startling Byakuya out of his deep contemplation.

The Kuchiki shook his head: "It is nothing. I am fine. You should worry about your son instead."

Isshin's eyes clouded with guilt as he cleared his throat: "Ah...About that, I...Um…"

The young noble voiced softly: "I might not know him very well, but it is safe for me to assure you that he wouldn't hold a grudge against you..."

"I second that" chimed in Rukia with a soft smile, having joined them at the time when Byakuya's was lost in his thoughts.

"Nice one, Kuchiki, Rukia-chan" chuckled Isshin with lowered eyes and a lopsided smile before calling out to the two Kuchiki sibings that had begun to walk away "Say hi to the 27th for me, ok?"

Looking over his shoulder, Byakuya gave a nod: "I'll be sure to transmit him your regards."

"Oh and Kuchiki? I'd watch out if I were you" warned Ichigo's father faintly in a grim voice that caused Byakuya to halt in his steps as his eyes went wide before he carried on walking as if he hadn't heard, though he was now holding a rather deep half-irate, half-confused frown: this wasn't the first warning he was given…but what good were they, if he _still_ had no answers?

 **Somewhere in the outskirts of Karakura Town:**

It was night when a group of three men exit an old abandoned house in the middle of nowhere, wearing proud satisfied expressions hideously that distorted their otherwise youthful features.

"Man" sighed contently one of them with a wicked grin "That was _so_ good."

"Yeah" agreed another as he rolled his shoulders "We should do this more often."

"Mm..." hummed the third with a smirk "Though next time, let's try to keep them alive, hm?"

The other two merely laughed and whooped wildly, as if their friend had just told them a good joke as they continued down the path and not once did the feeling of guilt settle into their shallow minds.

Back in the abandoned house, it was eerily quiet: to an average human's senses, it was empty, with no one within it at all. But to any mystic beings, the echo of faint sobbing could be heard.

In one of the rooms, huddled in a dark corner, was the outlined shimmer of a young girl's soul, crying in horrified shock at the agony, brutality and cruelty she had unwillingly endured, all which led to her demise.

A Senkaimon suddenly appeared in the room, the doors gliding open and revealing a young looking male Shinigami who elegantly let himself in. Highly displeased by the scene in front of him he took in with his narrowed gaze before he shook his head sympathetically and sorrowfully as he saw the girl's spirit huddled up in the corner crying softly, her soul still chained to her now motionless, naked, broken body still sprawled unceremoniously upon the bed... Drawing closer to her cadaver, the Shinigami takes in the damage inflicted: bruises, cuts, burn marks, scratch marks, bite marks sprinkled upon her entire bare body, in addition to her now deathly pale cheeks being stained by uneven blackened marks, her eyeliner long gone with tears of pain and fear, along with the light of life stolen from her currently glazed eyes.

"Such a shame..." whispers the man softly, making the young chained soul jump in shock and trepidation, unaware of his presence until he had spoken "To die so young and in such a vicious way... It's a cruel thing, really..."

The girl just listens with wide eyes; her heart pounding so loud the Shinigami could practically hear it. He gently brought his hand to her body's face and lowers her eyelids: the girl's spirit shivered as she felt that gentle touch. After that, he moves to grab at the bed covers and smoothly drapes them over her corpse.

The man then turns towards the soul, giving her a full view of his face and making her inhale brusquely: he was truly beautiful...not handsome but utterly _beautiful_ as he was, with pale violet eyes adorned with bright amber and ruby coloured feathers, and his alluring features were framed by his lustrous ebony black hair.

He smiled softly at her before speaking in a reassuring and pleasant voice: "Hello there, little one..."

She just blinked at him silently and remained utterly still.

'At least she isn't afraid of me: that's a start... Ok then, as appalling as this is, I don't really have all day, so let's get this over with...' thought the Shinigami to himself.

Keeping his distance but crouching down to her level, he continues in the same tone: "My name is Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5th Seat of the great Zaraki-taichou's 11th Divi..." he interrupted himself when he saw the profound confusion plastered upon her face "I guess that's a little complicated for a someone like you..."

When she realized that he was expecting an answer, or at least a reaction, she nods once in a very stiff manner, but that was enough for Yumichika whose eyes softened even more. The girl opened her mouth to say something but abruptly closed it again as she widened her shining dark emerald eyes in mortification at what she was about to say.

"It's alright" reassured the man with a gentle expression, despite the fact he was beginning to feel slightly impatient "You can say whatever you want, I'll listen..."

"You're _really_ pretty" blurted out the girl spontaneously before she slapped her hands over mouth embarrassedly, her cheeks burning a furious crimson blush as she saw his stunned eyes widen at her.

She was about to hastily squeak an apology when he suddenly beamed brilliantly at her, instantly forgetting his hurry as he was utterly delighted by her flattery: "Why thank you! I do think so too, though I'd rather qualify myself as beautiful instead as the word holds more meaning, but 'pretty' is fine also. To be honest, you're the fourth person to a give me such a sincere praise like that, so I'm rather grateful."

" _Only_ the fourth?" she stuttered still nervous, but a little less frightened than before "But you're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen!"

"Oh dear, you'll make me blush" tutted the man cooingly, as he flipped at his hair "But I did state that your compliment was sincere: I've received many jealous remarks amongst others..."

"Oh..." emitted the girl, not knowing how to answer that.

Yumichika suddenly locked his eyes with hers: "Do you want to know why I'm here?"

The girl stiffened slightly, so he shook his head with a kind smile to soothe her: "Don't be afraid of me: I am not here to hurt you. I'll never hurt you, I promise."

She visibly relaxed at his words, so he continued hurriedly: "I just...need you to understand that you died a moment ago."

The girl just nodded lethargically "Yeah, I know..."

"Ok..." he drawled out, slightly surprised: usually after people died, they were either afraid, confused or in denial.

He regarded her with curiosity before his eyes went wide when he noticed for the first time since he entered the room that the slightly caramel-tanned soul before him wasn't only quite attractive with her large dark green eyes and long hip-length blonde hair, but her reiatsu was rather remarkable and had a quite distinct quality to it that he had encountered only once in his life...

Slowly brushing away his sudden revelation, he carried on in a same tone of voice: "Then you won't object to me sending you to the Soul Society..."

As she looked at him questioningly, he clarified quickly: "The afterlife...in a way."

She then quickly nods her understanding, huddling herself even further in the corner she was occupying and keeping her eyes intently fixated on the floor as she whispers shakily: "Will it hurt?"

"No. Not even a bit" reassured Yumichika kindly, which generally wasn't one of his most utmost qualities yet he kept acting as such towards this girl.

It's not as if he could bring himself to pressure her or to rush this anyway, no matter his hurry...not after what she had just been through. His gaze glazed over briefly as he glanced over at the girls' cadaver: 'After all, I know exactly what it's like to be...'

"Will I be alone?" asked the girl again, her voice even quieter than before, yet still loud enough to interrupt his train of thought.

"Well..." paused the Shinigami, confused by the question "Yes...Like everyone else who is sent there at first...but I'm sure you'll find..."

"I'm..." spoke up the girl's soul suddenly before she hesitated as she bit her lower lip "I'm afraid... I don't...want to..."

"Go there?" offered the other helpfully, frowning when she slowly shook her head.

"I don't..." the girl stuttered, her pale blonde bangs covering her eyes but not the tears flowing freely upon her cheeks "I don't want to...be alone...there... I don't... I don't want it to happen...and go through _that_ all over again..."

She whimpered the last part while lifting her head and revealing her terrified teary eyes...an expression that broke the usual self-centred, narcissistic man's core as he inhaled sharply with wide eyes.

Ayasegawa Yumichika had always been self-absorbed, always... But at some point, he learned to open his heart to a few people and of these few, only five amongst them mattered _unconditionally_ to him and had a retained a rather important place in his heart... He never thought he could add another person... until this very instant...

Yumichika stared at the crying girl, hiccupping away hysterically, before he sighed deeply, coming to a decision...and to hell with whoever didn't agree with it... because living alone in the Rukongai...was by far the _worst_ thing to happen for someone who could easily be taken advantage of...and the idea of her enduring a similar situation all over again...was simply inconceivable to Yumichika.

He got up and approached her, before sitting next to her, making her startle and lift her head hurriedly. Smiling at her yet again, he asks warmly: "Do you want me to look after you?"

She observed him with wide damp dark green eyes, trying to find any malicious intent...and found absolutely none.

Her breath hitched briefly, choking back an upcoming sob before she nodded gratefully and dropped her head upon his lap, nestling her face in his black robes, trying to calm herself down.

Knowing that coming in contact with a victim wasn't ideal, yet allowing her to touch him on her own volition was reasonable, Yumichika just rested his hand softly upon her long pale blonde locks, staying absolutely still with closed eyes, their mutual breathing being the only sound heard in the room, as her sobs slowly died away...

After he let her take her time to calm down, he asked her quietly: "What's your name, little one?"

"Misaki..." she whispered steadily, shifting herself to sit upright and resting her hands upon her laps "Nanase Misaki **(3)**... Sorry... Sorry about your robes..."

"Doesn't matter... Misaki, is it? It's a very pretty name" acknowledged Yumichika nicely while casually shrugging off the drenched condition his robes were now in, bringing a small smile to the young girl's lips.

"Let me explain to you..." said the man with a sudden serious look, catching her full attention "Exactly how me looking after you is going to work in the Soul Society..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you crazy?" deadpanned Ikkaku, his bottle of sake hanging in mid-air, inches from his lips.

He was accompanied by his closest friend who just came back from the Human World while the former was having an early lunch. When he saw the preoccupied look upon the beautiful man's features, Ikkaku invited him to join him and unload.

Setting his chopsticks down, Yumichika regarded his friend calmly before smirking sardonically at him: "I thought we've already established that, haven't we, Ikkaku?"

"That was an entirely different 'crazy', Yumi" clarified the 3rd Seat confidently as he gulped down his drink, missing the gladdened smile that graced Yumichika's lips at his words... Setting his bottle back on the table, Ikkaku wipes away clumsily at his mouth with his other hand before he uses it to point at the 5th Seat who raised an awaiting eyebrow at him while forcing himself not to reprimand his friend for his unbeautiful gesture: "That was more of a...uh... an 'understandable sort of' crazy... But this...this is...this is just a... a...'very stupid idiotic mad kinda' crazy..."

By the time Ikkaku had finished, Yumichika was laughing hysterically making the other gaze at him with a grin before stating it out frankly: "I mean it, Yumi."

"Oh...I know you do, Ikkaku..." his friend sighed once he had calmed down, a sad smile gracing his lips "But think about it for a second, will you? What would you do if you were me?"

"See, now there's a problem" the bald man smirked as he glanced sideways at the other "I'm not you and I could never be. Not beautiful enough, right?"

Yumichika gazed at the other through lowered eyelashes before clearing his throat, slightly embarrassed, and resuming the initial conversation, making Ikkaku's grin grow even wider: "But seriously... The poor girl was _terrified_ , Ikkaku. It's not like I can just ignore her and move on. Not after what happened to her..."

Noticing his friend's expression gradually turning dimmer, the other tried to lighten up the mood: "By integrating her as a Shinigami...in the 11th Division? I'm telling you, Yumi, you're losing it."

"Well..." the 5th Seat hesitated faintly as he tucked stray strands of hair behind his ear, a nervous habit "Why not?"

" _Why not_?!" echoed Ikkaku with stunned eyes, before exhaling gravely "I'll tell why not. First, the kid's been through a trauma, right? A place where we all go through traumatic incidents daily isn't really a place for her. Secondly, in our Division, we're all a legion of sadistic brutes. Fighting is what we live for, not day-caring... That's the 4th Division's job, not ours. Lastly, she's a _girl_ , Yumi. Our Division has never had a girl within its ranks. This is the last place for her, believe me."

Yumichika remained silent all the while his friend spoke, his current frown having deepened with every word, before he whispers dourly: "If our Division is the way you put, which it is, no doubt there...then what am I, Ikkaku?"

"Baka!" scoffed the other, amused "You may be beautiful an' all, you're not a girl..."

"I was not talking about _that_ " cut off the black-haired Shinigami snappily, instantly telling Ikkaku that he had said something he shouldn't have so he stayed quiet and waited, before he nearly smacked himself when he heard the other's next words "What about _me_ going through a traumatic experience? Does that mean that the 11th Division is no place for me?"

"No, Yumichika, that is _not_ what I said" began Ikkaku firmly, desperate now to drag his friend away from the well of dark memories he was little by little slipping back into "I wasn't talking about _you_ , I was talking about her. It's not the same."

"It is!" yelled Yumichika heatedly, slamming his hand down on the table, causing Ikkaku to wince at that, knowing the 5th Seat had hit hard enough to hurt himself. The purple-eyed man then let out a shaky breath, before hiding his eyes behind a trembling and now throbbing hand, feeling guilty about snapping out like that to Ikkaku of all people: "I'm sorry, it's just...I promised that I'd look after her and never let anything like that happen to her again. Did you not hear a word I said about her?"

"I did, Yumi, I did" spoke the bald man softly, trying to placate the other "But just bare with me, ok? You're not listening to me either. I never said anything against _you_ looking after her. I just think that the 11th Division shouldn't be a good place for her...uh...healing, you know?"

"Worked just fine for me" muttered out the other stubbornly, suddenly too tired to move from his actual position.

"Again, Yumi" Ikkaku sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes "She's not you."

Reaching out and placing a firm yet comforting hand on the black-haired man's other hand, the 3rd Seat stresses out instantly: "No one can ever be you...with or without all you've been through..."

Yumichika slowly lifted his hand from his mesmerizing eyes to plunge them into his friend's steadfast ones and stayed like that for awhile, just staring at each other, until he gently shifts his slender fingers in a caress upon the back of the other's hand before entwining them with Ikkaku's own as he says in a soft voice: "Thank you, Ikkaku. I know you're looking out for me: you always have. But...now...I need to look out for her...Can you understand that, please?"

Ikkaku maintained eye contact with his friend for awhile before huffing out and looking away: "Stubborn as always... Oh well, I least I tried" before he glance back and gave the other a lopsided smirk "Do what you want."

Yumichika's softened considerably as he tightened his grip on Ikkaku's hand before expressing gratitude to his friend again: "I am truly grateful, thank you."

They blinked at each other before they realized that they were still holding hands, so they swiftly withdrew their respective hands: Ikkaku as to use it cough in it awkwardly, and Yumichika to cover his mouth in embarrassment and look away hastily, while they both blushed uncomfortably, very glad that they were alone...or some people just might really begin to view them as a couple...

The 3rd Seat then promptly stood up and held his hand back towards Yumichika, while smirking: "Well, now let's go convince Zaraki-taichou, shall we?"

Blinking in surprise at first, the purple-eyed smirked back charmingly and grabbed Ikkaku's offered hand, allowing the latter to hoist him up to his feet.

Grabbing their zanpaktou on their way out, they both went to face their captain...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say that Yumichika and Ikkaku were astonished was an understatement: they were utterly flabbergasted...after all, the last thing they were expecting was for their captain to casually shrug at them and say: "You know, I don't really care: as long as who you wanna bringcan fight. If they can't, they'll learn. And if they can't learn...well, I _still_ won't care."

Both stunned into silence at first, Yumichika was the first to break it: "Ikkaku...sort of thought you might say no."

Their captain raised both eyebrows in honest surprise: "Why'd I do that?"

"Because...well..." began the 5th Seat hesitantly, glancing at Ikkaku briefly before focusing back on Kenpachi "She's a girl..."

The 11th Division's captain blinked slowly before tilting his head to the side: "And?"

As Yumichika no longer knew how to uphold this odd discussion, Ikkaku carried on unsurely: "Um...we've never really had any female members in this Division, Zaraki-taichou."

"Ha? Are you an idiot?" deadpanned Kenpachi straightforwardly "Did you forget Yachiru?"

"Uh...she's just a kid, captain" sweat-dropped the 3rd Seat with a tense grin, before sighing at his own atypical narrow-mindedness "But yeah, you've got a point."

"I was talking about Kenpachi Yachiru, the very first Kenpachi" clarified their captain as he crossed his arms.

"The first Kenpachi?!" blanched the two friends, not expecting that one "Was a _woman_?!"

"Yep..." confirmed the 11th Division's captain with a smug smirk.

Ikkaku abruptly shook off his amazement to question: "Wait. She was called _'Yachiru'_ too?"

"I named Yachiru after her" confessed Kenpachi casually with a shrug as if it meant nothing much - but the two friends knew better - before turning his attention to the 5th Seat "Listen, if this kid is that important to you, she can stay."

Yumichika remained wordless for a moment before beaming happily and clasping his hands together: "For real?!"

Sensing the beautiful man's profound gratitude, the Division's captain just waved it off easily: "Sure, what the heck...I've got Yachiru. Madarame has you. You can have whoever you want: it's only fair."

"Uh...Zaraki-taichou?" stammered the 5th Seat embarrassedly with a blush he was currently sharing with his best friend "Can you not word it like that? You're making me sound like Ikkaku's lover or something..."

" _Aren't_ you?" inquired Kenpachi, surprise quite evident in his tone. His innocent question caused Ikkaku to splutter awkwardly and Yumichika's cheeks to burn beetroot red, though neither were truly capable to form any words to deny the assumption...no matter how unlikely it seemed.

Chuckling at their reactions, Kenpachi shook his head as he stood: "Heh, I'll let you two figure it out. As for me, I've to go now: the old man wants us to come over...A meeting or something or whatever...Later."

True to his words, their captain abruptly left, leaving behind two _very_ flustered subordinates...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Assembly Room was...unusually crowded, as a new modification to the Gotei 13's law allowed the Divisions' lieutenants to assist to any given assemblies...so that's why _nearly_ everyone was there.

Truth to be told, lots of _'new'_ had happened, with Rukia Kuchiki having been promoted to be the 13th Division's lieutenant; an ability to have more than one lieutenant (which was now the case for the 8th and 9th Division, the 5th discretely following behind); also, the positions for captain of the following divisions being attributed to: Muguruma Kensei, captain of the 9th Division; Outoribashi Roujuurou, captain of the 7th Division; Hirako Shinji, captain of the 5th Division; and Ichimaru Gin, captain of the 3rd Division.

As Sasakibe listed all this leisurely taking his time, Yamamoto nodded once before declaring: "In addition, Sosuke Aizen's reign of chaos had been brought to a halt."

Humourlessly chuckling loud enough to catch the others' attention, Gin's eyebrows flew up while he stared at them all incredulously: "I know you guys are gullible. Never thought you were _this_ stupid though..."

"Ichimaru!" seethed Soifon at the jibe, about to charge at him only to come to an immediate halt when the Commander raised a hand to prevent her from doing so.

"Is there something underlying that declaration, Ichimaru-taichou?" he asked slowly, cautiously eyeing the other with vague suspicion.

The silver-haired man raised both his hands while he slowly shrugged as if it were obvious: "I needn't remind anyone that we _are_ speakin' about Aizen, right? Since when does he ever go down that easily? Even if I know him but a little, I betcha' all he's got more than just another nasty trick up his sleeve...Probably in play right now...Or even well before ' _right now_ '..."

"Do you know what it could be?" inquired Jushiro with a concerned frown.

Closing his eyes, Gin shook his head: "No, but I do know that _there's_ somethin' goin' down. I overheard Kaname who had asked him if he noted the eventuality of gettin' caught...and he did. He has always and is constantly prepared for the worst after all."

"So you're telling us that you don't know at all?" questioned Soifon in disbelief, her voice heavy with scepticism "I thought he took you in young and raised you to be his right-hand or something like that?"

"Maybe I was..." smiled Gin mysteriously before his expression turned cold "But that in no way means that Aizen _trusted_ me...Or Tousen... As a matter of fact, he doesn't trust any...No scratch that, of those he trusts, neither Tousen nor I feature on the list..."

"...Aizen? _Trusting another_?" repeated Shinji with wide eyes before stating sarcastically "Sounds pretty doubtful to me."

"Yet he does..." confirmed Gin assertively, before glancing away and raising an eyebrow "Perhaps even with his life."

"Like the Espada?" questioned Mayuri suddenly as he tilted his head eerily.

"The Espada?" echoed Yamamoto with a frown "What about them?"

"They are dead, aren't they?" voiced Renji anxiously, not liking the expression on Mayuri's face that somehow seemed to say _otherwise_.

"Hm..." hummed the 12th Division's captain noncommittally "But oddly enough, despite being _dead_ , no bodies were found."

"What?" blanched Isane along with a goof half of the others present "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"That either someone put their hands on the bodies before our dear scientist..." voiced Rose soberly, earning a dark glare from Mayuri "Or that they didn't really _exactly_ die..."

"Let me just mention that I wasn't insinuatin' any of the Arrancars just now" interjected all of a sudden Gin with a knowing look.

"Then who?" asked Shuhei with a deep frown.

Gin smiled brightly as he supplied helpfully: "It is safe for me to say that they're people I've never met but heard about."

Nearly everyone in the room sweat-dropped at his words, whilst Shinji grinned heatedly: "Ya're _exceedingly_ resourceful."

The silver-haired's smile widened even further: "Why thank you."

"No _seriously_ , Ichimaru-taichou" uttered the Captain Commander demandingly, interfering before the 5th Division's captain decided to suddenly insult Gin.

Losing his smile, the 3rd Division's captain solemnly stated with a raised eyebrow: "I _am_ serious. I don't know them. However, coming back to the Arrancars, it is quite possible that they didn't actually die, like Outoribashi said."

" _HA_?!" exclaimed the majority within the room, ambience now palpable with terrified unease.

Renji and Shuhei shuddered as they recalled their not quite so easy battles against them, whilst Izuru just sighed exhaustedly at thought of having to combat them yet _again_.

"All we did...for _nothing_?!" complained Omaeda dramatically, stuffing his mouth with biscuits to quell his fear.

Soifon glared at him pointedly from over her shoulder: " _You_ didn't do anything."

"Hey! That's not fair, c'ptain!" whined her lieutenant, causing her to shrug uncaringly.

Even Yamamoto was completely disorientated as he regarded Gin: "How is that even possible...Ichimaru-taichou?!"

The man in question was about to admit that he didn't know before a thought occurred to him: "Maybe it's due to dear Inoue Orihime's godlike powers."

A few exasperated groans rose, while Tôshiro rolled his eyes: "Not _this_ again."

Jushiro also showed his discontentment: "Please don't accuse that poor girl any further than she has already been. She's has gone through quite a lot."

"More than you can imagine" whispered Gin meaningfully with a dim expression, surprising half of the room "But I am quite serious when mentionin' her. I mean, if the Arrancars _did_ supposedly revive, I know only one person capable of overcomin' the limits of one's demise. And now that I think about it, Aizen had many meetings with her, remote from us all: who knows what really went down then… He may have enhanced her powers to such a degree that she doesn't have to be present to use her abilities. And as such, she may now be able to cast a regenerative spell upon someone that'll take place moments later, such as when a person dies."

Suffocating silence fell within the room, before Mayuri blinked in astonishment: "She can actually _accomplish_ that?"

"Be it as it may, Ichimaru" voiced Soifon with a sceptical frown "Should it really be the case, how come she wasn't able to heal the Substitute Shinigami from his comatose state?"

"Aizen..." began Gin hesitantly, wondering briefly for the best way to word it before merely continuing with a grimace "...undoubtedly overdid it a bit. She'd always come out from those sessions exhausted as if utterly drained... If he had her use it on _every single_ Arrancar under his orders, how do you think it would take its toll on her? Especially when we sustain this theory, supposin' that she doesn't have to be there for it work, it'll still draw energy from her: you've all seen how long it takes and hard it is for her to regenerate injuries..."

"Poor child..." sympathized Jushiro kindly while Kenpachi grunted in agreement and the others just remained gobsmacked, for various reasons each.

"She should have never joined him" grinned darkly Mayuri, earning a few vividly livid glares from amongst those present, one of them being Kuchiki Rukia.

"It is _not_ her fault!" she exploded with frustration, despite having remained dead silent until now "She was _forced_ to go to him! Aizen threatened Ichigo and everyone else, including us, if she ever refused!"

"What is done can't be undone" interrupted Yamamoto abruptly as to keep things from escalating too much "Now what we should know is how to react to this. Ichimaru-taichou, what would their revival cause in your opinion, if we consider that it did effectively happen?"

"Hm...Trouble, lots of it..." admitted grimly the 3rd Division's captain "Especially if they come here: it'll be chaos. The Seireitei is currently unprepared for them if they attacked full force."

"But what would be their reason for coming here?" inquired Renji in a confused tone.

Izuru regarded the redhead lieutenant incredulously: "Uh...Because Aizen's here? No one can go to war without a capable person in charge..."

"Still...Aizen's motive was the destruction of Karakura Town..." argued Lisa as she crossed her arms "Wouldn't they like go to finish what he started?"

"That's a good question" acknowledged Shunsui with a nod "If taking into consideration that Aizen is locked here and needs to be guarded just in case, it leaves Karakura Town quite vulnerable to any attacks..."

"Especially since Ichigo-kun isn't there and in no condition to help" voiced Rose with a concerned tone.

Scoffing, the 12th Division's captain sneered nastily: "Don't be ridiculous...As if that Substitute Shinigami alone could fight an entire army. Stop speaking about him as if he is _indispensible_."

Many present, including and especially the Vizards, narrowed their eyes at him or just regarded him with either slight distaste or anger, whilst Shinji lifted an eyebrow as he spoke through clenched teeth: "Remind me who defeated Aizen, hm?"

Mayuri sighed exasperatedly as he rolled his eyes: "Though it pains me to admit it: Urahara Kisuke..."

"Why you ungrateful..." seethed Kensei through clenched teeth, livid with rage.

"Anyway..." spoke up Tôshiro, trying to ease the tension by refocusing upon the topic at hand "As we are unaware of their motives, it is best to be prepared. For now, we should station a few Shinigami in Karakura Town as a precaution and then we'll see."

"That might be a little bit too thoughtless" stated Soifon as she narrowed her eyes in concentration "We don't know if they'll even set foot there. What if they chose to come here instead, like mentioned before?"

"Do you think that an interrogation would make Aizen speak?" asked Yamamoto suddenly in an eerily calm voice.

"He won't speak" stressed out Shinji assertively as he shook his head "Ya want to get a master manipulator to _confess_? He's more likely to learn somethin' from us instead."

"Are you suggesting we _torture_ Aizen?" interfered Byakuya finally, his voice holding a hint of surprise in it.

"The Commander never said..." blinked Jushiro, aghast by the suggestion made by the noble.

"An interrogation doesn't limit itself to words alone..." stated the old commander in a cold tone as he confirmed the Kuchiki's assumption.

"Commander!" exclaimed simultaneously Rose and Shunsui in slight horror, sharing their sentiment with half of the room: the other half though, oddly enough - or perhaps rather _rightfully_ enough - seemed to be silently approving the thought.

Deeply frowning at the proposal hanging in the air, Jushiro voiced his opposition: "That's slightly inhumane, no?"

"I can easily agree with ya on that, but here's a little quiz question: is Aizen _humane_ to you?" questioned Shinji sternly though quite redundantly, as he knew everyone here knew that _no_ , Aizen was _so_ **not** humane.

Finding no real concrete say to that particular argument, the 13th Division's captain simply sighed: "It still feels wrong. I mean, true, he may be a monster...but we are not like him."

"I approve" chimed in Rose, raising his hand while doing so "I refuse to play by his methods."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" muttered Tôshiro between his teeth, though he had been loud enough to be heard by the others.

"Yeah...That shit" shrugged Zaraki indifferently, before grinning widely "A few punches sound fair to me..."

At that, the Kuchiki clan leader regarded the 11th Division with unconcealed loathing: "Keep to yourself your barbaric thoughts. This conversation is lethally serious."

Kenpachi's grin grew even wider as he declared dismissively, earning an even darker glare from the noble: "I _am_ being seriously lethal..."

Soifon coughed loudly into her hand: "We are turning in circles. Aizen undoubtedly knows something: he has hinted to it during his trial. So it is best to start questioning him."

The 13th Division's captain looked on horrified as he began to voice:"Commander, this is..."

"We'll start simple" notified Yamamoto evenly, maintaining a determined gaze within Jushiro's disapproving eyes "Should he not relent, we shall be _obliged_ to resort to harsher methods."

Grimly knowing that he no longer had any say in this, the 13th Division's captain turned his head away whilst Kensei enquired without real interest: "And who'll question him?"

"I will" voiced both Mayuri and Soifon at the same time before slowly glaring at each other.

"Interrogating prisoners is part of the _Onmitsukido_ 's duty" stated relentlessly Soifon as she lifted her nose high, staring at the other with cold eyes that were _demanding_ to be contradicted.

"Torture is what _I_ specialize in" informed Mayuri just as dangerously, his hands twitching at his sides as if he was tempted to jump on the 2nd Division's captain and disassemble her...just to prove he was right.

"Neither of you will initiate the first interrogation" informed the old commander categorically before the other two got their hopes up "Ichimaru Gin will."

"Ha?" voiced said person as he blinked disbelievingly before pointing at himself "Me?"

"Is that going to be a problem, Ichimaru-taichou?" enquired Yamamoto with a dark look, daring the other to try and say that it would be.

Swallowing nervously and licking his suddenly dry lips, Gin smiles tensely: "No, not at all. It's just that I really don't see _why_ you think Aizen would answer me."

The old commander paused at that before he admitted: "Maybe he won't. But both you and Urahara Kisuke are the sole two people I am aware of who can possibly foresee, if not read through Aizen."

The silver-haired man had to laugh dryly at that: "You are _very_ far off course then."

"At least _attempt_ to..." tried Yamamoto, his voice beginning to board upon desperation.

"That I can, unfortunately, do" Gin sighed in surrender "I guarantee nothin' though."

"That's understandable" the old commander nodded "You'll start today, though Urahara Kisuke won't be able to assist you though: he is trying along with Unohana-taichou to revive Kurosaki Ichigo, as Kurotsuchi-taichou has proven not able to."

While Mayuri's expression darkened at the obvious insult, Renji voiced in a tone of sudden awareness: "Ah...So that's why the 4th Division's captain isn't here."

"Exactly..." confirmed the Captain Commander before shifting his attention to his lieutenant "Now that that's cleared up, what is else there to discuss?"

Sasakibe raised his voice again to announce the following: "As Tetsuzaemon Iba has receded from his post as the 7th Division's lieutenant for personal reasons and has returned to the 11th Division, Outoribashi-taichou is left without a lieutenant."

"That is indeed inconvenient. Kuchiki-taichou" called out Yamamoto, gaining said captain's attention "Does your Division have any capable candidate for this vacant post?"

Byakuya remains silent for a while as he thinks before stating: "I believe we do."

As the Commander was going to ask who the noble had in mind, the doors burst open revealing a breathless Rin from the 12th Division's scientific department.

"Rin?" inquired Nemu evenly, not a hint of worry upon her expressionless face "Why are you here? Is there something wrong?"

" _Wrong_ doesn't even begin to define it..." panted Rin as she shook, before she focused on the members of the Gotei 13 with a terrified expression "Weren't the Arrancars taken care of?!"

"What do you mean by that?" Tôshiro frowned despite the fact he was staring at her with wide eyes, dreading what a question like that could only mean from someone from the Scientific Department of the 12th Division.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Rin nearly shouted her answer: "More than a dozen Arrancars have just exited a Garganta that opened near the outskirts of Karakura."

" _WHAT_?!" deadpanned the whole room, expressions ranging between utterly taken aback and completely horrified whilst others could only remain speechless.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Omaeda at the top of his lungs before curling in a corner and repeating it over and over like a mantra.

"Well..." started Kenpachi with stunned expression before grinning like mad "This happened quicker than expected."

Shunsui shuddered at the 11th Division's captain's reaction before smiling nervously: "Can you _please_ not be this happy about it?"

Yamamoto immediately overcame his shock and began issuing orders to the Gotei 13: "Zaraki Kenpachi, Hitsugaya Tôshiro and Muguruma Kensei: take at least a dozen men from each of your divisions and head to Karakura Town this instant. Do _not_ let them carry out Aizen's will. Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Soifon: await them in the Hueco Mundo should they return and ambush them there. Jushiro Ukitake and Kyoraku Shunsui: reinforce the Seireitei's defences in any way you can. I shall assist you. Shinji Hirako and Gin Ichimaru: head over to Aizen's detaining cell and begin the interrogation. Byakuya Kuchiki: go with Roujuurou Outoribashi and present him with his new lieutenant - fear not, we'll deal with the procedures later - and then join Hirako and Ichimaru, whilst you Outoribashi will join us to strengthen the Seireitei. We have to act _now_."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Standing before an opened Senkaimon, Hiyori blinked once...twice...before blinking nonstop with, all the while, a vein throbbing viciously upon her forehead. She slowly turns to face the cause of her rage as she inquires with a voice of excessive, syrupy gentleness through tightly clenched teeth that in _no way_ reflected the nasty amount of anger welling from up inside her: " _So_...why am I here again, _Mr. Now-that-I'm-captain-again-I-can-fucking-give-out-orders_?"

Slumping forward in exhaustion, Shinji sighed in despair as he rubbed at the back of his neck: "I already told ya, Hiyori. You're goin' with them."

"THE _HELL_ I AM!" yelled furiously the little blonde menace at the top of her lungs, attracting _everyone's_ attention much to Shinji's discomfort "I accepted _living_ here, not _working_ my ass off! I owe them _nothing_!"

Grinning awkwardly towards his colleagues from the 9th, 10th and 11th Divisions in apology, the 5th Division's captain cupped a hand around his mouth and whispered to the blonde girl: "Come on, be nice for once. Besides, I'm askin' ya to do this for me."

Placing her hands defiantly on her hips, Hiyori glared furiously at the other whilst she fumed: "I owe _you_ **nothing** either."

Realizing they were getting absolutely nowhere, he gave his back to her as he decided to improvise, highlighting the right words in order to draw her attention: "Well, the truth is, I wanted someone I _trusted_ to go with them. But if ya _don't_ feel up to it, it's totally _ok_. I can ask someone else...like _Love_."

"You trust Love _more_ than _me_?!" shouted Hiyori gobsmacked, falling right into Shinji's trap causing him to grin victoriously at no one in particular before turning back towards the little blonde and shrugging offhandedly.

Swiftly delivering him a kick in the face, the little blonde menace voiced quite heatedly the exact words the 5th Division's captain had been expecting to hear: "I'm fucking _going_ then, whether you like it or not!"

As he crashed to ground in a heap, Tôshiro sweat-dropped before he stated reproachfully: "Are you sure you should let her treat you like that? You're a captain, aren't you? Others should be respecting you, not kicking you around."

"And why's the dwarf here?" scowled Hiyori as she crossed her arms tetchily and raised her nose in the air, sending the 10th Division's captain a _'mind-your-own-business_ ' glare.

" _Dwarf_?!" seethed Toshiro as a vein throbbed upon his forehead before he pointed in a rather childish manner at the blonde before him "Who're you calling a **_dwarf_**?! Aren't you just as undersized, short stack?!"

"Ha! So you don't deny that you're tiny!" laughed the little Vizard heartily, before she abruptly stopped, coming to a realization "Wait...did you just call _me_ 'short stack'?!"

"Will you two stop bickerin' like some old married couple?" Shinji sighed as he rubbed at his temples before cautiously putting his fingers in his ears when he saw the other two blanching.

"We're _not_ **married**!" they both screamed in horrified denial at the top of their lungs as they threw black looks at the blonde male who was inwardly glad he saved his hearing from them.

"Yeah, stop mimicking Lisa!" exclaimed Hiyori aloud, blushing uncomfortably as she yelled "We don't even know each other, right?!"

"Exactly!" confirmed Toshiro tautly with a rigid nod, his face equally deep red.

Shinji raised an incredulous eyebrow, before looking upwards in a false jaded manner: "Oh? My bad then..."

"Hiyori-chan!" called out Mashiro happily as she rushed over to her friend "We're together!"

"Oh joy..." deadpanned the little blonde with a sigh, bored already.

It did nothing to lower the bubbly green-haired's spirits however as she carried on: "We're _so_ gonna kick Hollow butt!"

Hiyori's eyes brightened at that, a smirk falling upon her features: "Now _that_ sounds fun."

Shinji looked on as the two girls chatted up a challenge to see who would defeat the most before he glanced towards Kensei and whispered inaudibly: "Look out for yourselves."

"Don't you mean look out for _her_?" corrected his friend with a raised eyebrow "Careful. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're asking me to dedicate myself to babysitting her for life."

"Can ya blame me?" asked the blonde captain with a small smile before he shuddered at his own next words "Ken...She nearly _died_."

Kensei was about to laugh off the other's worries, but didn't...as it would have been insincere. So he simply patted Shinji's shoulder comfortingly and assured in a steady voice while walking away: "We won't let it happen again. You have my word...and the brat's while we're at it."

Locking eyes with Mashiro's, the 5th Division's captain cracked a thankful smile as the green-haired _brat_ winked at him and flashed him a wide heartening smile. Relieved that he could count on his friends, Shinji turned to leave as he now needed to accompany Ichimaru Gin as to pay a visit to the demon in Muken.

"Oi, Baldy!" hollered Hiyori abruptly, trying to get Shinji's attention as she saw him leaving.

" _Huh?!_ " yelled Ikkaku threateningly, instantly marching over and towering over the little blonde menace "What'd you say?!"

"Not you! I don't even _know_ you!" she snapped back in an annoyed tone, before focusing back on Shinji...who had already departed.

Glaring up at the 3rd Seat staring down at her, she hissed crossly: "Well done, _baldy_. The baldy I was calling is gone because I was distracted by _you_!"

Ikkaku grit his teeth as he set his hand upon his zanpaktou: "Say... _Bald_...One more time..."

Glare darkening in order to rival his, Hiyori opened her mouth to do so but was interrupted by Tôshiro who clapped his hands to draw everyone's attention: "Let us brief you briefly. Pay attention for we don't have much time. Here's what we're to do and what we are going to do."

 **Within the depths of Muken:**

The room was dark, almost black, as it was also windowless. Only a single flickering light was set in the centre of the room, right in front of where Sosuke Aizen was seated, bound from head to toe. He seemed conquered, almost powerless...but Gin knew _far_ better than that...

"Well, well..." rose the immortal's deep voice, a hint of dark malice to it "If it isn't Gin..."

"Aizen" respondedloosely the silver-haired man as he took a seat before the bound man.

"How nice of you to come..." Aizen began with a harsh smile before it turned into an unforgiving smirk "...or when considering the latest events, not quite so."

And Gin was starting to regret not rejecting Yamamoto's order further: "I can agree with that."

Turning his head slightly towards the glass window, Aizen inquired: "Who else is here?"

Eyebrows flying upwards, the other was stunned by the immortal's ever so accurate perception but decided to bluff: "Havin' trouble with your senses, Aizen? I'm on my own."

Aizen scoffed, somewhat amused at the futile try: "It's because I _still_ have my senses that I can tell your _not_ alone. There is someone in the adjoining room...Let me guess...Shinji?"

Gin hissed through clenched teeth at the other's attempts to rile him up...because it was definitely working: "If you _know_ , **don't** fake guessin'.

"So much in a hurry, are we?" chuckled the immortal "That's unlike you."

Trying to calm down, the silver-haired man said nonchalantly: "What can I say? I've got a life to live."

"You sure do..." confirmed lightly the other before his voice turned menacing "...a _short_ one. Don't think I'll forsake killing you so easily."

Though Gin shivered at the immortal's words, he stated solidly: "I never thought that. But as long as you're in Muken, I'm not worried. I'll start panickin' for real when you get _out_."

"Oh? You speak as if I _will_ be leaving this place" uttered Aizen with mock surprise.

Sighing, the 3rd Division's captain spoke truthfully: "Eventually? Yeah, you will. Not only it seems impossible to me for you to be held down for long, you yourself admitted to Kuchiki, that you ain't stayin' here forever."

Smirking at Gin's words, Aizen once again drew the conversation elsewhere: "Speaking of Byakuya, he just came to join Shinji next door. The old commander doesn't trust you yet, does he?"

"That _really_ doesn't matter to me" the younger of the two mentioned offhandedly before glaring in the other's direction "Besides...there ain't much I've done yet to earn their trust...Thanks to you..."

Had his eyes been uncovered, dark derision would have been seen in them as he smiled widely: "I'm flattered."

"Of course you'd be" deadpanned Gin in a sudden dry voice, once again wishing he didn't _have_ to be here.

At that Aizen throws his head back and laughs darkly, sending cold shivers down Gin's spine and causing him to enquire quietly: "Care to share the joke, Aizen?"

Calming his laughter to low chuckling, Aizen said teasingly: "Hm, nothing much...I just really wasn't expecting you to be brave enough to face me so soon."

Not understanding where the other intended to go by saying this, Gin frowned in confusion: "It has nothin' to do with bravery. If it were up to me, I wouldn't be here."

The immortal smirked: "Of course not...Why would you? After _all_ I did to you."

The silver-haired captain paled at that but kept his voice steady: "I'm not here to talk about the good ol' past, Aizen. Let's leave it were it is, if you don't mind."

Aizen faked a disappointed sigh: "I _do_ mind actually: I was really hoping to enlighten a few but oh well... By the way, I have to admit that your insolent audacity was, as usual, very cunning."

Gin's bafflement returned tenfold: "Why thank you...but what are you talkin' about exactly?"

"Are you asking me to be more specific?" questioned the immortal with a dangerous smile, daring the other to say no.

Gin, however, after all this time, knew better: "By all means, please do."

Chuckling at the young one's wise choice, Aizen relented: "Very well...Does ' _violently threatening and brutally harming the Espada soldiers in order to fully bend them to your_ will' say anything to you?"

"It does" confirmed the 3rd Division's captain, still puzzled"It's what I told Kuchiki when he asked me if I knew anythin' that could be used against you."

"Indeed" stated Aizen before he whispered darkly"Even so, between us, don't you think that it is _very_ lacking in veracity?"

Having an abrupt yet rather strong, horrifying inkling of what this conversation was about, Gin clenched his teeth tightly: "Are you sayin' that I lied?"

Sensing the silver-haired man's increasing discomfort, Aizen laughed again, though it was a lot deeper and darker this time: "No, not at all...I'm only saying that if you _really_ wanted to give anything substantial against me...That confession is _far_ from being accurate."

"It was enough" the 3rd Division's captain stated in a dry tone.

"Not exactly..." Aizen persisted with a knowing smirk "You do realize that truth by omission is considered to be a _lie_."

Gin remained silent for awhile, mindful of the fact they weren't alone, before confessing in a tense voice what he knew was going to be questioned - and not just by Aizen: "They didn't need to know."

The immortal's smirk widened triumphantly: "Ah...so you _did_ intentionally keep quiet about it. Might I ask why?"

Beginning to feel restless, the younger of two snapped fiercely in a low tone: "You can _ask_ , but I'm **not** answerin'."

"Bashful much?" goaded Aizen knowingly, relishing in every moment of the other's distress.

As painful past memories flashed in his head at Aizen's seemingly harmless taunt, Gin's face burned with indignation: "I'm here to question _you_...Can we not reverse our roles, Aizen?"

"Yes, yes..."relented the immortal with a chuckle "You can go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Can the dead be brought back to life, Aizen?" asked Gin suddenly, hoping his straight-ahead question would destabilize the other.

It didn't however, as Aizen just simply tilted his head at the younger one's query: "How would Shinigami and Hollows exist then?"

Gin resisted the urge to roll his eyes: "That's not what I meant. What I want to know is _why_ dead Arrancar bodies have disappeared?"

Aizen once again feigned ignorance: "It's usually called _decay_. It occurs when dead bodies..."

"Thank you but I know that" Gin interrupted impatiently as he crossed his arms "But decay, like you say, doesn't happen overnight...or hours later."

"Yes, that is very true" acknowledged solemnly the other with a nod.

"Aizen" snarled Gin in a sinister way "You're not answerin' my question."

Scoffing, the immortal stated with a smile: " _How_ would I answer it? I wasn't there, was I?"

"Alright then..." spat nastily Gin, totally fed up -he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible and, _damn_ , Aizen was not making it easy - so he stood and began pacing "How about I tell you exactly what I think happened, 'kay? You used Inoue, right? You _forced_ her to use her powers beyond their capacities to revive your Espada should they die. Am I right?"

The bound traitor remained quiet for a few seconds before smiling with false indulgence: "What an exceptional tale, Gin. Have you been drinking recently? You've _always_ had a rather farfetched imagination when drunk..."

"AIZEN!" shouted the silver-haired in utter frustration, angrily grasping the collar of the immortal's robes in a firm grip "Stop pretendin'! The poor thing would leave sapped out! What else could you have done then?! Just _acknowledge_ it, so I can just fuckin' _leave_!"

"Leave if you want, I'm not the _one_ stopping you, am I?" voiced Aizen evenly, causing the other the freeze at the familiar words "But tell me, what makes you so sure of this?"

Shaking off his anxiety at the immortal's words, Gin seethed in a low tone: "Me closin' my eyes to you doesn't mean I'm blind, you know?"

"That being so, I'll ask again differently" Aizen smirked lazily before whispering ominously "Why are you _so_ sure of what you claim to have _seen_?"

"What are you...?" began Gin in confusion before he started to shake _hard_ , so hard that Aizen felt it through the hand still holding his robes "No freakin' way...You…WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I'm slightly disappointed in you, Gin" the immortal sighed with a condescending smile"Firstly, you should have asked the human girl to get your facts straight _before_ coming here. Secondly, since when have you forgotten about Kyoka Suigetsu, hm?"

Letting Aizen go and backing away, Gin fell into a brief state of shock...not because he had forgotten about Kyoka Suigetsu- no, not that: after all, he was familiar withthe fact that Aizen used it regularly - but because Aizen had apparently used it on Orihime...and not at all in a gentle manner. And to makes matters worse, who knew what she was made to believe?

"I don't...I can't _believe_ you" stuttered the silver-haired captain as his heart thumped wildly.

Aizen's next dreadful unanticipated words however...almost gave Ichimaru Gin a heart attack: "But _do_ believe me. Oh... Another thing: What makes you think that I can no longer use it?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next door, Shinji's eyes went wide, not at all expecting Aizen to correctly guess that he was the one present in the neighbouring room...

 _'Unless he didn't guess it...'_ thought the blonde as recalled how diaphanously acute was the immortal's perception: it surprised him though that, despite the bindings which also restricted reiatsu, he could _still_ sense beyond a thick brick wall, inches away from where he was seated.

Shuddering uneasily, Shinji bit his lip and he wondered aloud: "Just how much fuckin' spiritual energy does this beast have?"

"A lot, believe me" answered an even voice suddenly, causing the 5th Division's captain to jump in his skin: he hadn't heard or felt anyone get in "Apart from that, how is it going?"

Shinji held his chest as his heart thumped wildly, before half-glaring at the Kuchiki noble who was regarding him with a raised eyebrow: "Ya're already here? That was fast. To answer your question, it's goin' _terribly_. Aizen's makin' Ichimaru turn in circles."

Sighing, Byakuya shook his head slightly while he focused upon the monitor showing Gin and Aizen in the other room: "Why I am not surprised?"

"Well, I am" huffed the blonde in annoyance "I was hopin' the old fart's idea would work."

Narrowing his eyes in disapproval, the 6th Division's captain shifted his glare towards the other as he cautioned coldly: "Please be more respectful toward the Commander."

Clicking his tongue, Shinji rolled his eyes and grinned unpleasantly: "Don't wanna."

"Shinji Hirako" spoke Byakuya warningly as he repeated slowly " _Be_ more respectful."

"Or what ya gonna do, _prince_?" teased the other in a sing-song voice, his grin widening further when he saw the noble set a hand upon his zanpaktou.

Aizen's dark chilling laughter drew their attention back to the conversation within the adjoining room, reminding them that they were supposed to listen carefully to what was being said, in order to be able to catch onto anything that might be valuable to them all...anything that Gin might accidently overlook...

 _"Care to share the joke, Aizen?"_ asked the 3rd Division's captain in a quiet voice while harbouring a frown.

Still chuckling, Aizen hummed in teasing manner: _"Hm, nothing much...I just really wasn't expecting you to be brave enough to face me so soon."_

Gin's frown deepened as confusion revealed itself upon his face: _"It has nothin' to do with bravery. If it were up to me, I wouldn't be here."_

 _"Of course not...Why would you? After all I did to you"_ said Aizen with a smirk, causing Byakuya to raise an eyebrow at that in slight surprise. Gin had told him what the immortal had done to the Arrancars: he hadn't at all mentioned anything like Aizen hurting _him_ directly. It would have been to their advantage he had spoken of it. Then again, maybe it wasn't something he was willing to tell...especially given the fact that Aizen was the one responsible.

As if proving that he guessed correctly, the noble saw the silver-haired man going pale: _"I'm not here to talk about the good ol' past, Aizen. Let's leave it were it is, if you don't mind."_

 _"I do mind actually: I was really hoping to enlighten a few but oh well... By the way, I have to admit that your insolent audacity was, as usual, very cunning."_

 _"Why thank you...but what are you talkin' about exactly?"_

 _"Are you asking me to be more specific?"_

 _"By all means, please do."_

 _"Very well...Does 'violently threatening and brutally harming the Espada soldiers in order to fully bend them to your will' say anything to you?"_

 _"It does. It's what I told Kuchiki when he asked me if I knew anythin' that could be used against you."_

 _"Indeed. Even so, between us, don't you think that it is very lacking in veracity?"_

As Aizen whispered those words with such a dark voice, both Byakuya and Shinji felt unease as they instantly shifted their now wary gazes onto Gin. Had he forgotten to tell them something? Or had he left something out when revealing all he knew to them? Or perhaps, he had _lied_ to them? If that was the case then...

 _"Are you sayin' that I lied?"_ voiced the silver-haired tightly, showing obvious displeasure of being accused of doing as such.

 _"No, not at all...I'm only saying that if you really wanted to give anything substantial against me...That confession is far from being accurate."_

 _"It was enough."_

 _"Not exactly...You do realize that truth by omission is considered to be a lie."_

Gin remained eerily silent for awhile before admitting in a very tense voice: _"They didn't need to know."_

The 5th and 6th Divisions' captains glanced at each other with wide eyes: so the silver-haired man _had_ hidden something...and it seemed to be a rather crucial information apparently, if _Aizen_ was the one asking about it. But...what on earth was it about? Clearly it was about something the immortal has done or something he was capable of...but _what_?

 _"Ah...so you did intentionally keep quiet about it. Might I ask why?"_

 _"You can ask, but I'm **not** answerin'." _

_"Bashful much?"_ goaded Aizen with a knowing smirk that made Gin, much to the other two observers' absolute bewilderment, burn dark red.

There was something underlined that very sentence, despite its miniature size, that had a particular meaning to both Gin and Aizen, whilst both the other two remained ignorant to.

The silver-haired man tried his best to ignore his indignation as he steered the conversation away from the, seemingly, sensitive topic: _"I'm here to question you...Can we not reverse our roles, Aizen?"_

 _"Yes, yes...You can go ahead, I'm all ears."_

 _"Can the dead be brought back to life, Aizen?"_

 _"How would Shinigami and Hollows exist then?"_

 _"That's not what I meant. What I want to know is why dead Arrancar bodies have disappeared?"_

 _"It's usually called decay. It occurs when dead bodies..."_

 _"Thank you but I know that. But decay, like you say, doesn't happen overnight...or hours later."_

 _"Yes, that is very true."_

 _"Aizen...You're not answerin' my question."_

 _"How would I answer it? I wasn't there, was I?"_

Shinji nearly rolled his eyes in frustration: leave it to Aizen to have an answer for everything.

 _"Alright then...How about I tell you exactly what I think happened, 'kay? You used Inoue, right? You forced her to use her powers beyond their capacities to revive your Espada should they die. Am I right?"_

 _"What an exceptional tale, Gin. Have you been drinking recently? You've always had a rather farfetched imagination when drunk..."_

 _"AIZEN!"_ shouted angrily Gin suddenly, startling both Shinji and Byakuya, as they have never seen that man in any waylivid before _"Stop pretendin'! The poor thing would leave sapped out! What else could you have done then?! Just acknowledge it, so I can just fuckin' leave!"_

 _"Leave if you want, I'm not the one stopping you, am I?But tell me, what makes you so sure of this?"_

 _"Me closin' my eyes to you doesn't mean I'm blind, you know?"_

 _That being so, I'll ask again differently. Why are you so sure of what you claim to have seen?"_

 _"What are you...?_ _No freakin' way...You…WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_

Stunned into silence, the Vizard and the noble looked on as horrified as Gin felt when the immortal confirmed the awful hypothesis the latter had made: _"I'm slightly disappointed in you, Gin. Firstly, you should have asked the human girl to get your facts straight before coming here. Secondly, since when have you forgotten about Kyoka Suigetsu, hm?"_

 _"I don't...I can't believe you."_

 _"But do believe me. Oh... Another thing: What makes you think that I can no longer use it?"_

At those words, Byakuya went rigid and Shinji nearly screamed: _this_ had absolutely no words to define how _frighteningly dreadful_ it had suddenly become...for all of them.

They both saw the silver-haired man stay stock still and quite quiet for a very long moment, before he got up abruptly and dashed out of the room, leading the Kuchiki noble to quickly reach for the door and open it just in time to get a hold of a very pale, panting Gin running for his life...as if hell were chasing right behind him, its flames licking rapaciously at his heels.

"Ichimaru" called the noble softly as he shook the other slightly as the Kuchiki tried to break him from whatever stupor he was in.

When it was done, Gin locked wide alarmed eyes with Byakuya's as he whispered fearfully: "We're _all_ gonna fuckin' die."

"Calm down, Ichi-" the 6th Division's captain began but was cut off by a horrified shaky cry.

" _CALM DOWN?!_ " cried out the 3rd Division's captain echoed before letting out a hollow laugh "No, no, no...You _don't_ get to tell me to calm down! Are you _deaf_?! Didn't you _hear_?! He can _still_ use Kyoka Suigetsu?! Despite being bound and imprisoned in Muken?! Do you know what Kyoka Suigetsu _does_?!"

Gin's panicked outburst had rendered Byakuya speechless: not only was he not expecting such fear from someone usually so calm and collected - even if he didn't know him well, he had _never_ seen him like this - but he also had no words to comfort - comfort which wasn't even his forte - this feeling of dread that he too was experiencing. If Aizen could use his zanpaktou, then that meant...

"We have no freakin' clue if what we're seein' or even _livin'_ is real or just an illusion!" carried on the silver-haired man in distress as he clutched at his hair with a trembling hand.

"Hold it" spoke up suddenly Shinji, drawing the other two's attention on him and they saw that, though he too seemed shaken, he had a rather sceptical expression "Isn't it a lil' _quick_ to think like that? I may be wrong, but Aizen might be bluffin', I mean this _is_ Muken. If it was true, he would have already left this place and be far gone, no?"

The blonde's rational words seemed to calm Gin faintly but Byakuya remained on edge: "We simply cannot ignore both likelihoods, for obvious reasons: we _are_ speaking about Aizen Sosuke. Either could be a doable possibility, so whether what he has just said is true or false, we need to remain vigilant. True, within Muken, using one's reiatsu is not possible, so calling upon the power of a zanpaktou makes it unachievable by logical equivalence, so it seems unlikely. However, due to the Hogyoku, Aizen's boundaries as a merely powerful Shinigami have been transcended, meaning that he may be capable of feats we simply cannot conceive..."

The 5th Division's captain initial scepticism began to falter dangerously at the noble's words: "Ya know...Now ya're sayin' it, I didn't _really_ think about it like that..."

"Anyway..." spoke up Gin suddenly in a quiet but now controlled voice, as if he had never had that terror streak from before "Like Kuchiki said: we'd better be on our guard. We never know. Also, if Aizen had taken in the probability of bein' detained here, he certainly hatched a plan at some point that involves his own doin'..."

Reminding himself, due to Gin's words, that the silver-haired man knew Aizen a lot better than they did, Byakuya questioned cautiously: "What are you not telling us, Ichimaru?"

Upon the other's evident confusion as he wasn't following the noble's train of thought, the Kuchiki leader clarified: "When you told Aizen Sosuke that _'we didn't need to know'_ , what was it about?"

The silver-haired captain lost his colours as to turn white all over again as he whispered through his teeth: "Not only you don't _need_ to, but you really, _really_ don't _wan_ t to know."

"Uh...Yeah, we do" deadpanned Shinji persistently before he sneered spitefully "We wouldn't be askin' if that was the case, fox face."

When the 3rd Division's captain remained utterly silent, Byakuya asked with apprehension: "What _did_ he do to you?"

Suddenly wearing a small empty smile, Gin chuckled mirthlessly: " _That_ I can answer: He _destroyed_ me. And, if he does get out, you'd better hope he doesn't to the same to any of you."

 **In the Hueco Mundo, not far from the Underground Forest:**

Finding an opening leading downwards to where a large mass of powerful reiatsu was flaring, Loly jumped in quickly, upping her speed as she made her descent into the forest of quartz trees, closely followed by Menoly. As they began to draw nearer to the group, four shadows block their path, causing the two girls to freeze up as they see that one of them...was Veneno...

"And where do you think you two are going?" sneered nastily Escarlata, one of the personal three Fracción accompanying Veneno, while the two others, Fleur and Apatico, began brutally grabbing and shoving the two female to the ground.

"Hey! Knock it off!" protested Loly crossly as she struggled "We're on your side!"

" _Really_?" snorted Fleur in a mocking tone while pressing the girl even further in the dusty sands "Funny. Last I remember, you were leaving with Grimmjow."

"No! You got it all wrong! We weren't going anywhere!" denied Loly vehemently whilst paling a little: the last thing they needed was to be associated with _that_ Arrancar "Like we said: we're on your side! On Aizen-sama's side!"

Apatico glared coldly at the dark-haired female from where he was holding her friend: "If it _was_ your intention to abide by Aizen-sama, then why did you leave?"

"We came back!" she exclaimed aloud, glancing towards Veneno who seemed to be letting his dear Fracción do all the work.

"Like that means anything" scoffed Escarlata as he rolled his eyes before narrowing them "How do we know it isn't Grimmjow sending you to spy, hm?

Shaking her head, she asserted with a firm voice: "We would _never_ do that!"

Sighing, Escarlata eyed the girl with contempt: "Oh just shut _up_. _You_ , I know. Your devotion to Aizen-sama is so obvious that it makes my eyes bleed. But don't speak for your girlfriend. _Her_ , I'm not so convinced."

Loly's eyes went wide before she turned towards Menoly who had remained utterly silent as she was now rigid, stuttering quietly: "I...I wouldn't... I never betray Aizen-sama..."

"You'd better not" hissed Apatico warningly in her ear, causing her to shiver before he and Fleur let the two girls go "Now beat it."

As the two female Arrancars ran away trembling, the Fracción turned towards their master awaiting praise for their actions, but Veneno's attention was stolen away when a dark large bat-winged figure landed upon the peak of a tree.

"Veneno-sama?" inquired Fleur softly, gaze flitting over to where their master was staring.

Their master casted his undelings a glance and, just before sonido-ing away, spoke gently: "Give me a moment."

"Ulquiorra-san."

"Veneno" responded said Espada aloofly, his dark emerald emotionless eyes shifting towards the one that just joined him upon his perch "You look awfully well. Not at all seeming bothered by your loss."

The other's eyes narrowed before he stated in a flat tone: "He wasn't devoted to Aizen-sama: his revival wouldn't have benefited our lord. As for his death, it'll be avenged. As his younger brother, I'll see to it personally."

"I feel atrociously sorry for the one responsible" voiced the Cuatro Espada understatedly.

Veneno had to raise an eyebrow incredulously at that: "It isn't like you to _feel_ anything."

Shrugging disinterestedly, Ulquiorra uttered mysteriously: "I've changed."

The other Espada scowled darkly: "I can see that. Is that why you let Grimmjow run then?"

It was now Ulquiorra turn to glare: " _That_ has nothing to with it."

"Oh? And pray tell what does?" pressed Veneno persistently, as he placed a hand upon his hip.

The Cuatro Espada maintained his steadfast demeanour: "That concerns me."

"It concerns _Aizen-sama_ " retorted Barragan's younger brother haughtily as if daring the other to contradict him "I do strongly doubt he'd take to it kindly if he finds this out. What do you think he'll do to you – one of his elite soldiers – for doing so behind his back? Shouldn't your actions question the true status of your loyalty, Ulquiorra-san?"

"Again, it concerns me."

Frowning in disapproval at the dark-haired bat-like Arrrancar's resistence, Veneno seethed in an eerily calm voice: "Be as it might, but always _remember_ , that you belong to Aizen-sama."

Veneno's reiatsu then flared dangerously but Ulquiorra remained completely unphased as he impassively replied to the other's words: "I am well aware. But you need to understand, by definition, that it means that I answer to _him_ only and not in any way to you."

"Am I interrupting?"questioned abruptly a voice withholding various arrogant undertones, though which led to neither of the two Espada staring each other off to take a glance at: after all, they _knew_ without looking who it was.

Clenching his teeth, Veneno whispered irately: "You already have: what is it, Szayel-san?"

The pink-haired mad scientist that was the Octavo Espada smirked as he rearranged his glasses: "We have guests: A quite considerable group of Shinigami currently loitering around above us."

"Well then...I supposed it'd be impolite to keep them waiting, wouldn't it?" announced Veneno as he let his hand thread its fingers through his hair, whist Szayel just shrugged at his words with a smile as he sonido-ed away to warn the others.

Ulquiorra was about to follow when Veneno stopped him by grabbing hold of his arm and whispering menacingly in the Cuatro Espada's ear: "You do the honours then, Ulquiorra-san and show me…just how _loyal_ you are to Aizen-sama."

 **Back within the Seireitei:**

Standing before the front door of the 6th Divison's barracks, Rikichi stared at the building with an air of nostalgia, sighing for the umpteenth time...before jumping with a start by a voice that suddenly began talking to him: "So, Rikichi, I heard you're changing division."

Locking eyes with the grinningred-haired lieutenant of the 6th Division, Rikichi smiled back: "Yeah I guess. I was surprised...to go from 5th Seat...to lieutenant so suddenly."

"I'm sure you'll make a fine lieutenant..." reassured Renji as he ruffled the younger one's hair.

Laughing, Rikichi stated gratefully: "That's an encouraging thing to hear, Abarai-fukutaichou."

Nodding once to acknowledge the thanks, the red-haired questioned curiously: "By the way, not helping out your new captain?"

"I would have but he told me for my first day, setting up protective barriers would be boring. So he told me to take it easy for now and stay with my division before leaving it for good" explained the young boy.

Renji blinked, slightly surprised at the new captain's consideration, before voicing it with a smile: "Huh...He sounds nice."

Nodding, Rikichi beamed gleefully: "He really is...Most of the Vizards are nice, or so I've heard. And you? Why aren't you with Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Ah...He, Hirako-taichou and Ichimaru-taichou went for Muken, so..."

"Oh...Yeah, I understand" hummed the young boy before he sighed forlornly "I _really_ don't feel like leaving this division behind though..."

"Hey, don't sweat" smiled sympathetically the 6th Division's lieutenant "You'll get to come over whenever you have time. And if ever you're in trouble, bullied or whatever, I'll be there for you, ok?"

"Thanks"smiled Rikichi warmly, gazing at Renji with an admiration he'd never give up, no matter where he'll be...

"Nah!" shrugged the red-haired loosely before he smirked "Until then...How about a congratulations match of farewell for now, huh?"

"I didn't know we had one of those" chuckled the younger of the two amusedly as he shook his head at his elder.

Renji grinned widely: "If we didn't, we do _now_. Come on, kid: Get ready to start kicking."

The game was well under way, when, all of a sudden, a timid voice called out nervously: "Uh...Ex...Excuse me?"

Rikichi stopped abruptly midflight for the ball and turned to the source of interruption, not realizing that his elder had kicked it...and the poor youngster received it square in the face, causing him to crash into a heap to the ground.

"Ah!" yelled Renji as he ran over to help the younger one up "You ok, kid?"

"Y...Yeah..." stammered Rikichi dizzily, before straightening up suddenly as he realized who was giving him a hand "I mean...Yes! Abarai-fukutaichou, yes! I am! Thank you very much for your concern."

Sweat-dropping at the younger one's words, the red-haired lieutenant lifts an incredulous tattooed eyebrow: "Hey, don't get all ceremonial with me, kid...Not when you've just got your face kicked in."

"Ah! I'm so sorry! If I hadn't distracted you..." spoke up the shy voice from before in a sincerely apologetic tone, drawing the two males' attention.

Standing before them, was a young girl with a toffee caramel skin and holding a very worried look in her big dark green eyes, tucking long stray strands of pale blonde hair behind an ear.

Renji simply stared: he had never seen this girl, yet she was wearing the Shinigami uniform.

As for Rikichi...it was love at first as he stood up abruptly to reassure her: "N-No! It's ok, really! I like getting my face kicked in!"

Both the girl and Renji stared at him as if he had lost his mind: "Huh?"

The young Shinigami blushed uncomfortably as he waved his hands in front of him: "No! I mean, that's not what I meant! Uh...It...It didn't hurt."

"Are you sure?" inquired the girl gently as she scrutinized him carefully, searching for any sign of injury.

"Yeah...Not anymore anyway..." whispered Rikichi with a smile as he rubbed his neck awkwardly, causing the unknown girl's eyes to widen before she too began to blush.

She then lowered her eyes and smiled bashfully: "I'm glad then. I was really worried."

"Nah, I'm ok. So...you wanted to ask something?" asked the young boy as he raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

The girl's eyes widened as she snapped her fingers in remembrance: "Oh yes! Thank you. I can be a little of an airhead at times. _And_ because of that, I actually kind of lost my way."

"Ah! Ok then. Um..." uttered Rikichi as he dipped his head in understanding before offering considerately "I can _totally_ take you wherever it is you wanna go...I mean, if you want."

Blushing again, this time of a deeper red, she smiled delicately: "Oh, you're _so_ thoughtful but I wouldn't want to bother."

"Not at all! What kind of lieutenant would I be if I can't help others out in their time of need?"

"You're a lieutenant?"questioned the girl with an awe-struck look in her gaze.

Rikichi nodded smugly as he crossed his arms: "Yep."

"Wow...That sounds _very_ impressive. According to my senpaï, the rank of lieutenant means you're the second strongest member of your division, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

 _'Although you've just become one, Rikichi...'_ thought Renji with a small smile, silently observing their interaction: he might be dense most of the time, but even he could easily tell that these two had instantly clicked.

"Shall I...accompany you then?"

"Thank you so much!" beamed the girl happily, suddenly looking _very_ adorable.

Grinning with a light blush, the young boy straightened up to give a polite bow: "My name's Rikichi, the 7th Division's lieutenant."

"Misaki Nanase, 6th Seat of the 11th Division" revealed the girl, returning the formal gesture.

" _6TH SEAT OF THE 11TH DIVISION?!_ " exclaimed the two guys, now taking her in with wide startled eyes as they began to sweat-drop profusely.

"Um..." blinked Misaki as she tilted her head confusedly "Did I say something wrong?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Orihime sighed for the umpteenth today as she stood before a food stand in the Seireitei: usually when she was feeling down, she could easily alleviate her spirits by losing herself in her airheaded thoughts and letting her overactive mindfully take over...but recently, the usually bubbly happy-go-lucky girl was unable to do so. Another thing she did to feel better was to generally comfort herself with food...however even _that_ wasn't able to console her: she couldn't bring herself consume a single bite, despite the exquisiteness of the dishes before her.

The elderly lady holding the food stand gave a kind concerned glance towards the girl: "Somethin' wrong, hun?"

The human girl blinked herself out of her trance before smiling unconvincingly: "No, no, not at all! Thank you! I'm totally ok!"

"You're a bad liar, aren't ya?" rose an accusing voice teasingly, causing to the orange-haired girl to swirl around and lock stares with a certain silver-haired ex-captain, become captain once again, she wasn't _exactly_ fond of...but couldn't _really_ hate either. She regarded the man, accompanied by both Hirako and Rukia's brother, with a hint of curiosity for, when she had heard that all Ichimaru Gin did was done for Rangiku's sake, she couldn't help but feel a certain understanding towards him, as she, after all, had done pretty much the same for the sake of Ichigo: though it hadn't been directly asked of them, they had sided with the enemy and had hurtmany to do so, both physically and mostly, emotionally.

When the silver-haired man motioned to the seat beside her, Orihime graced him with a polite nod but still kept her forced smile: "Hello, Ichimaru-san. Feeling better?"

As he sat down beside her, Gin locked eyes with her and grinned gratefully: "Why yes, heaps better. I have you to thank for that, don't I?"

"Um...No...I mean, you don't _have_ to" chuckled the girl nervously as she brushed off his gratitude absentmindedly with a wave of her hand "I simply owed Rangiku-san a favour, so it's fine. Really..."

"Oh? True that Ran-chan has quite an awful knack of gathering herself good favours" hummed the silver-haired with a nostalgic smile while he momentarily glanced away.

The girl laughed quietly before she blinked at the nickname he used: it sounded so... _intimate_. She then flushed fifty shades of red as she began to lose herself in her typical vivid imagination: were they...were Rangiku-san and this guy a _couple_?! It certainly made sense to her if they were: her constantly worrying about him, him protecting her for so, so long...OH MY GOD!

She was broken out of her reverie when the silver-haired man pointed out with a raised eyebrow: "Your face's all red, ya know?"

"Ah! Uh...the food's spicy!" blurted out the human girl, speaking the first thing that came to mind, which caused the old lady to sweat-drop, almost contradicting her: Orihime hadn't eaten anything yet.

Gin just smiled at her before he decided to get down to what they all really needed to know: "Not that this small talk is borin' an' all, but I need to ask you somethin'."

Shifting slightly, Orihime was instantly on the defensive yet didn't let it show...she hoped: "Hm? What is it?"

"Do you have the power to revive another from a distance?" asked the silver-haired man straight to the point, carefully regarding the human girl.

Orihime's wide eyes fluttered before she tilted her head slightly: "I'm not a god, Ichimaru-san."

"But you _do_ have powers that can overthrow death" highlighted the 5th Division's captain "I'm just curious as to how far they can go."

"Not very far..." whispered the orange-haired with a frown as she nervously twirled a lock of her hair around her index.

"Inoue-san...There are speculations that Arrancars have been revived" informed the silver-haired carefully, keeping his gaze upon her features as he tried to read her: so far, oddly enough, it wasn't giving anything.

"Oh no, that's terrible" uttered the human girl in a tone that oddly enough didn't match the tremble in her frame neither the horror in her eyes "Hopefully that's not the case. They're just speculations after all, right?"

Noticing the tone of her voice, Gin stated slowly: "They _would_ be just speculations were they not roamin' around Karakura Town."

"They're _what_?!" jumped Orihime as she locked startled eyes with Gin's " _Why_?!"

Taken aback by her reaction, the silver-haired continued cautiously: "We're tryin' to figure that part out. We're also attemptin' to understand how they came back to life, 'cause last time we checked, most of them were pretty much dead."

When Orihime simply nodded absentmindedly at his words but remained silent, Gin asked insistently: "Inoue-san…Do _you_ have anything to do with this?"

Visibly not expecting the question, the human girl's jaw dropped abruptly as she pointed at herself with widened eyes: " _Me_?! Why would I?"

Regarding her with slight uncertainty, the 3rd Division's captain pressed softly: "So Aizen didn't have you cast a revival spell on the Arrancars should they die, right?"

She stared right back at him as she voiced rigidly: "That _never_ happened."

Gin blinked at the way she answered - it sounded a slightly unnatural, _forced_ \- so he decided to push just a little further: "Don't lie: it _really_ doesn't suit you, little girl."

"But I..."

"Look" cut off Gin with a tired sigh while rubbing at one of his temples "It's ok if you're scared of Aizen, but lyin' isn't gonna help anyon-"

"I _NEVER_ did such a thing!" shouted Orihime vehemently as she stood up, knocking her stool over and stunning the others speechless "Do you really think if I had _that_ much power, I would have sided with _him_?! I would have stayed by Kurosaki-kun's side to revive him as many times as he needed instead, if I knew that I _could_ bring him back from the dead! I _hate_ seeing him hurt but if reviving him again and again would have helped even a little, I would have gladly done it in a heartbeat! You were _not_ in the Hueco Mundo when he...when he..."

Her voice broke up as she recalled the horrifying events upon Las Noches' rooftops: Ichigo's lifeless body tumbling to the floor, the massive hole in his chest, the dead look in his eyes, the...

"You should never have let Aizen Sosuke put his hands on you" muttered Byakuya inaudibly, but Orihime heard him.

"OH SHUT _UP_!" screamed the human girl now in tears, causing the noble to instantly clamp his mouth shut as he stared wide-eyed at her "I'm tired of _everyone_ telling me that: I _didn't_ have a choice! As if I wanted what happened to have _ever_ happened!"

"Inoue-san..." stuttered the silver-haired captain in disbelief as he stood up with his hands out in front of him as if they were dealing with a terrified animal ready to lunge them in order to protect itself: was this the _same_ sweet timid girl that would always shy away from all the angst...or a mere result of Aizen's doing? He had to ask himself the question again: just what _exactly_ did he do to her?

Whipping her head to glare at Gin and making him gulp uncomfortably, she spoke through gritted teeth: "And like _you're_ any better, by the way! Didn't you do the _same_ for Rangiku-san?! Doing Aizen-sama's bidding and taking all the blame?! Just let me be! I've had enough..."

Sinking to her knees, Orihime finally cracked down into loud uncontrolled sobs, no longer caring anymore who saw her tears. The old lady immediately rushed to her side, however none of the captains dared to move to comfort her, afraid that if they did, she'd blow up all over again.

As his two colleagues gave him a pointed look, the silver-haired sighed before stating apologetically: "I'm sorry, kid. I know you've been through a lot...I just...I'm tryin' to understand what Aizen was really insinuatin'..." when suddenly, a fact simultaneously hit the three captains hard "Wait a sec... Did you just call him _Aizen-sama_?!"

"Inoue!"called out Rukia all of a sudden as she abruptly shunpo-ed and closed in to take the human girl in her arms, accompanied by Tastuki who straightaway locked the captains with a fuming glare as if unquestionably holding them responsible for her friend's condition...well, she wasn't _totally_ wrong...

Crouching down to the orange-haired's level, the tomboy spoke soothingly as she helped her friend up: "Let's go, Orihime."

"Wait a minute" called out the silver-haired man, drawing Orihime's attention before the other could drag her away "Did Aizen ever use his zanpaktou - his shikai - on you?"

"No...Yes...I don't know" hiccupped quietly the orange-haired girl between her ceaseless sobs "Sometimes I wish he had though: I'd give anything to have not seen what I've witnessed."

Shinji frowned in confusion:"What do you mean? What _did_ ya see, Orihime-chan?"

"Hey. Hold it" seethed Tatsuki bitterly as she glared at the captains "I get you're playing detective or whatever and I promised myself that I wouldn't get involved with your politics, but Orihime really doesn't need your bullshit right now. Leave her alone. Come on, girl."

Orihime nods slowly with a quiet sniffle, glancing briefly towards the captains before lowering her eyes and following her friends.

The blonde Vizard mutely watched the three girls leave before voicing quite reproachfully: "Ya know when Aizen said ya should have checked with Orihime-chan, I don't think he meant make her cry."

"She's on edge…like all of us" noted Byakuya observantly before confessing quietly "I have to admit though that I don't believe she did what you've assumed, Gin Ichimaru."

"Neither do I" agreed Gin pensively before frowning "But I also don't believe that Aizen's bluffin' either."

"Well…" muttered Shinji sullenly as he crossed his arms "Guess that means were back to square one."

The Kuchiki clan's leader gave an assenting nod before stating calmly: "The only chance we have left to sort this out is if Aizen decides to speak."

"Like that's ever gonna happen" jutted in the 5th Division's captain with a roll of his eyes.

The 6th Division's captain completely ignored him in favour to continue, which managed to rankle the blonde: "Seeing as questioning him the easy way failed, according to what the Head Commander said, the torture sessions should begin shortly, maybe even tonight. The more time lost, the more likely we'll be completely taken by surprise for whatever it is Aizen Sosuke has prepared for us."

Calming down from his slight irritation with a deep sigh, Shinji glances away uncomfortably: "I don't know. This whole thing of torturin' him doesn't sit well with me."

When neither spoke up, the blonde raised an eyebrow: "Don't tell me _ya_ two are ok with it?"

Byakuya remained thoughtfully silent for a while before answering firmly: "I'd normally stand against it as I find torture, of any kind, to be ghastly...but because it's him, well..."

"If we manage to prevent Aizen's escape in the end, then it's for a good cause..." shrugged the 3rd Division's Captain casually, not at all remorseful for his words "Besides, it ain't a little hurt that'll damage Aizen, believe me... He's done worse himself..."

"Worse than torture?" inquired the Kuchiki noble in slight disbelief, for he honestly couldn't picture worse than that.

Gin's face darkened as he confirmed it in a faint whisper: "Oh yeah, there's _worse_ than that..."

"Still..." hesitated the 5th Division's Captain, still vaguely against the idea "I mean, I _really_ hate him after all his done - especially to us Vizards - and I get that Aizen's wicked and all, but...I don't know... I wouldn't resort to that..."

"Hirako..." called out the silver-haired man in a firm tone of voice that made Shinji's eyes widen "He _would_. If our positions were reversed, he would have done it...and never regret it."

 **Upon one of the many rooftops of Karakura Town:**

Various echoes of shunpo resounded over the higher grounds of Karakura as the members of the 9th, 10th and 11th Divisions searched for the invading Arrancars...but so far, found none...

And that's because they were well hidden, upon the highest building the town could offer, they stood, the ones who had managed to escape Hueco Mundo, the runaways, the Deserters...

"The idiots..." sighed Cirucci with pursed lips as she rearranged her drapes and glared in the direction the Shinigami's reiatsu was flaring "They're chasing the wrong Arrancars."

"It's not really their fault. They must be a bit at loss" voiced Nelliel softly, not once looking away from the star-filled sky: there weren't any in the Hueco Mundo so she was simply enjoying the view...and attempting though failing in vain to count them.

Mila Rose snorted dryly: "Like a lot if they're leaving their own world wide open like this."

"What do you mean by that?"questioned Appacci with a frown.

"Isn't it obvious?" uttered Sun-Sung dryly in her usual sarcastic no-nonsense tone, which managed to earn a dark glare from the youngest of Tia's three Fracción "The others are going to attempt infiltrate the Seireitei in order to free Sosuke Aizen. No doubt about that."

Eyes wide with dismay, Appacci deadpanned in a quiet voice: "Well shit."

Though she did wrinkle her nose in distaste at the coarse language, the female serpentine-like Arrancar nodded in agreement: "That is...a rather minor understatement of the situation."

"We really have to find a way to warn the Shinigami then" voiced evenly Tia as she closed her eyes, missing a few horrified stares threw her way at her words.

"Hallibel-sama, you can't be serious!" exclaimed Mila Rose adamantly though she spoke in a respectful tone "Even if we no longer serve Aizen, we are _still_ Arrancars! That in no way makes us allies to them!"

Cirucci was the next one to voice her disagreement: "Exactly, we don't owe them anything! May I remind you that they are _Shinigami_? Shi...Ni...Ga...Mi! Not too long ago, we were enemies!"

"But not anymore right?" pointed out Stark with a casual shrug "Besides, we kind of are indebted them: we're finally freed from Aizen. Without those guys, we'd be still..."

Finally looking away from sky, Nelliel regarded him with a sudden air of disdain: "You mean it's thanks to Itsugo. He's the one who defeated Aizen."

" _Itsugo_?" they nearly all repeated collectively, looking at her with baffled expressions.

"She means Kurosaki Ichigo, the Substitute Shinigami that protects this town" informed Tia calmly as she had previously been informed herself by the feline Arrancar when she too had been at loss by the way Nelliel messed up the Shinigami's name.

"Oh..." muttered a few as they looked at each other whilst others snickered at the mangled name, some going as far as to say that it sounded cute.

"Besides" maintained Tia in a solemn tone of voice, having not let go of her previous statement "Would any of you risk falling within Aizen's control again?"

Many of the Arrancars remained silent, they didn't need to answer: if everyone present had chosen to follow Grimmjow rather than remain with Aizen, then it meant that _no_ , they'd most definitely rather not...

Suddenly, Grimmjow, who had remained thoughtfully silent during the whole discussion, stated resolutely: "Look, I don't know 'bout you, but I'm personally indebted to that kid, so I'm gonna warn _him_. Only him...if _he_ wants to tell the Shinigami, he'll do it himself. Now...who's with me?"

The runaway Arrancars quietly exchanged glances as they each assessed the blue-haired's words, filing them through their own personal points of view and weighing the pros and cons.

Grimmjow blinked at their obvious hesitance before sighing with a faint smile: "Just so we're clear, I'm _letting_ you a have choice, not giving you an _order_. What you decide is up to you."

"What happens if we don't want to?" whispered Cirucci uneasily with lowered eyes "I mean, no disrespect, but..."

The blue-haired feline Arrancar just waved off the apology whilst smirking: "You go your own way. I'm _not_ Aizen: I'll never force you to do so something you don't wanna do."

"How high-minded of you" said Stark with a raised an eyebrow as he rested his chin upon his hand "I just have to mention that I don't quite see this Shinigami – or any other for that matter - welcoming you with open arms...no offense."

"None taken: I _really_ don't see it either" the blue-haired feline chuckled loosely, as he reminisced how he had brutally botched up the orange-haired each time they had fought "But like I said, I _owe_ him…more than I'd care to admit, actually."

"You've just admitted _twice_ " muttered Lilynette as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Nelliel suddenly raised her hand with a bright beaming smile: "I'll always be with you!"

"More like you really want to see that kid again" smirked Appacci with an impish snicker.

The childish female Arrancar rolled her eyes as she snorted: "I want to, true. But I'd follow Grimmjow-sama wherever and whenever in a heartbeat."

The feline Arrancar smiled discretely at her words, before he stated in a serious tone: "There's one problem though."

"What?" blinked Sun-Sung with wide eyes, wondering what Grimmjow meant by that.

"I can't sense his reiatsu at all" revealed the blue-haired feline with a bewildered scowl, trying to concentrate his perception even further.

"Huh?! What does that mean?"asked Lilynette with a baffled frown "Does that mean that he..."

"That he isn't _here_ , duh!" informed Nelliel loudly before she whispered with a shaky pout "It'd be terrible if it meant something else."

"Nah. Kid's way too stubborn to die" reassured the blue-haired with a wide grin, glancing over his shoulder at the cyan-haired female Arrancar.

While Nelliel giggled giddily at Grimmjow's comforting words, Tia voiced her thoughts: "He might be in the Seireitei…Celebrating his victory or something like that."

Shaking his head with an amused snort, Grimmjow grinnned knowingly: "He is _so_ not like that. Not at all his style."

"Well…" smirked the female shark-like Arrancar as she stated teasingly "You sure seem to know him _well_ , Jeagerjaques."

"Shut up" snapped the blue-haired male tetchily as he stood up and began walking off, quickly followed by Nelliel.

"What _are_ you doing?" inquired Mila Rose curiously, causing the two leaving Arrancars to halt in the steps.

Nelliel blinked before she tilted her head and spoke up as if it were obvious: "He's in the Seireitei, right? Then that's where we're going…"

Appacci blinked incredulously at the other before she spoke heatedly through clenched teeth: "Uh, _hello_? Shinigami remember? How do we go there…WITHOUT GETTING KILLED?!"

All of a sudden, a massive suffocating reiatsu came crashing down upon them, causing many to struggle for their breaths due the sheer amount of monstrous pressure it represented and before any of them had the time to think or react, the gleaming edge of a jagged zanpaktou rested menacingly close to Grimmjow's neck...

Wide stunned blue eyes blinked before flickering upwards to meet a bulk of a giant staring down at him through only one uncovered eye whilst wearing a huge thrilled grin as he spoke dangerously: "Found you."

 **To be continued…**

Ta-da! I hope it was worth the wait...and if you're wondering about Ichigo, don't worry; he'll appear in the next chapter. Yeah, **_awake_** this time: he rested enough, I think. There'll also  be, starting with the next chapter, a decrease in the characters: it's important for the plot...Sorry...

So I'm still writing...on paper (coughs): I type whenever I can and promise to post as soon as I'm done, so please look forward to the rest of the fic. See ya soon!

 **Next Chapter: The Arrancar's Caveat**

 **(1)** Nowaki Kuchiki: An O.C member of the Kuchiki Clan, supposing to be one of Byakuya's uncles. I did this because, in later chapters, the Kuchiki heritage (fictional) will be put in play and basically, apart from the known Kuchiki members, there isn't anyone else.

 **(2)** Hitachi Kuchiki: Another O.C member of the Kuchiki Clan, supposing to be one of Byakuya's uncles.

 **(3)** Misaki Nanase: An O.C side character who is to have a romantic relationship with Rikichi.

A/N: Feel free to read or ignore this rant (though if you want to have a certain overview of the story, it's a good read): I've been thinking...then I noticed something: every fanfiction I've read, although some rather captivating never had that one element that makes it worth while...There's always something missing or the best stories are the ones that halt abruptly, leaving no conclusion or continuation whatsoever and leave us hanging on a thread... Don't get me wrong: there are many good fics that I adore, but for others, I wish I could just kidnap the story and rewrite it, though I had promised myself to _never_ write fanfiction...but here I am (I was also greatly encouraged my friends, so I have them to thank too)... I chose the Manga Bleach for my first try because, well, let's face it: so far, the plot has been very satisfying for us readers and viewers (I haven't gone past the Fullbringer Arc though, I'm waiting for the current one to finish so I can read it as I _can't_ stay hanging on a thread...not with Bleach). I've never really been disappointed by Bleach: there's just one thing, where Tite Kubo focuses too much on some characters compared to others... Then again, doesn't every author do the same with their favourite characters? The real reason for me opting for writing a Bleach fanfiction in the first place, is because I couldn't find any good stories with a plot in which Aizen tormented Byakuya, with the exception of one called: To Protect, but it was never finished (it has 7 chapters) by the one who wrote it, which is a real shame for it was rather intense...far _too_ intense for some though...

Before the next chapter, I would like to mention a few things...:

 **First of all** , this is _not_ a lovey-dovey all happy-and-merry story: I'm really more into dark, harsh themes and I will  use them, putting some characters in rather brutal and perilous situations, so if you are in any way soft-hearted, please, run away _now_ ;

 **Secondly** , I would like to explain how I feel regarding certain Bleach characters; the thing is if I don't like a character, no matter the reason, I'mjust not very good at writing them...with a few exceptions...:

 **Sosuke Aizen** : I am in no way a fan of Sosuke Aizen (ok, that's a lie: I fancy him a little more than I should) but I don't particularly dislike him either, I see him as an extremely potential handsome (coughs) villain and it stops there, so in this fiction, he will be the main evil guy (of course, I mean, really, who else is there?) and some actions of his may seem strongly cruel and intensely sinister, but to be very honest, Aizen is no saint, is he? Just check him out in action in the Bleach series: 100% pure of malevolence (and just to mention, I totally disagree with the way Ichigo felt pity for him after the Winter War (when Ichigo spoke to Urahara after battling Aizen), I mean Ichigo sweet and all, but Aizen can't be excused or even pitied for all he's done... if not, that means I can't use him as an evil villain);

 **Abirama Redder:** Good-looking, loosely irritating, I really like his Resurrección;

 **Appacci:** In my opinion, she's the most childish of Tia's Fracción, she gets angry too quickly, but then again maybe that's her charm (Yeah right), but physically, she's rather appealing, and because I've included the two others, she needed to be in too;

 **Chad (Sado) Yasutora** : I simply adore Chad, but I despise what other Bleach fans say on him, I mean everyone has their own free opinions but Chad's too sweet and devoted to be hated or criticized, honestly I find it rather unfair;

 **Cirucci:** I find her childish side quite enthralling, it's a shame she was killed off, she'll be alive in this fanfiction though and I might make a pairing along with her;

 **Findor Carrias:** Have you noticed that his Resurrección is inspired by an aquatic animal...just like Tia's? I'd like to make them related within this fanfiction, I'm not sure yet if it they would fit better as siblings or cousins; blonde hair, tanned skin and an aquatic Resurrección...hm... I do like Findor's swordsmanship skills too;

 **Ggio Vega:** Meow... Personally, I adore felines and I truly mean adore them, so I think it is only natural that this adoration also applies to Manga characters (Grimmjow and Ikuto Tsukuyomi (from Shugo Chara) are two perfect examples), thus he is one of my favourites and his mischievous personality is so like a cat's (actually, I had guessed he had something catlike before seeing his Resurrección);

 **Gin Ichimaru:** I admit that, at first, I couldn't situate him and therefore did not know what to think of him; but when I found out all he did was for Rangiku's sake, I found it truly admirable... I'm 'supposing' that Gin probably has feelings for her, otherwise he would have never gone that far... Also, I found a Demotivational Poster comparing him to Severus Snape: from Harry Potter...I admit it is quite befitting;

 **Grimmjow** **Jeagerjaques** **:** In the whole series, he is my 2nd favourite character (after Ichigo) and my favourite of them all amongst the 'bad guys', he is like a 1000% hot, his personality is very appealing to me and his Seiyuu, quite ironically, voices all the characters I fancy in other Manga (Undertaker, in K.S; Frau, in 07-Ghost, Ren Jinguji, from Uta No Prince-sama...), I'd like to also mention the fact that I'm giving him a certain 'brotherly feline' trait which will be noticed in his behaviour towards the Arrancars siding with him and towards other characters in this fic...;

 **Hiyori Sarugaki** : Impatient and violent yet hilarious, Hiyori is a great character;

 **Ichigo Kurosaki** : My number one favourite Bleach male character: I've always fancied the protagonist of Manga series, and, though afterwards I tend to like other characters too, I'm still drawn to the main character (other examples: Natsu Dragneel (from FairyTail: though I also like Gajeel Redfox); Naruto Uzumaki (from, well, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden (yep, I've liked him even when he was annoying to most and I totally **love** the fact that even Mishima Kishimoto paired him with Hinata in the end)); Trafalgar Water D. Law (from One Piece, despite him not being the protagonist: I like Luffy, but not in the way I **adore** Law); Neuro (from Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro); Train (from Black Cat)...etc);

 **Ikkaku Madarame** : I have a particular conception of this character that he shares with Yumichika: Friends since the Rukongai, the issue is how did they meet? I've read once a back-story given to them in a fiction once, which really inspired me, so I suppose I'll write something similar; I really adore Ikkaku's zealous fighting spirit;

 **Kenpachi Zaraki** : If I had to belong to one of the Gotei 13's divisions (Right, like that's ever gonna happen...In my dreams, maybe), it'd be: the 6th (to annoy Byakuya...possibly with Yachiru's help), the 9th (I really like their division) or the 11th...because Kenpachi Zaraki's the best! And so are Yumi and Kaku, of course;

 **Kensei Muragama:** One of my two favourite male Vizards (the other being Shinji), I...admire him, kind of like Shuuhei does...and he is rather hilarious when he gets mad for nothing, especially when sweet Mashiro annoys him intentionally;

 **Kisuke Urahara:** He is ridiculously charming in a way (reminds me a lot of Komui Lee from -Man);

 **Luppi:** I really like his Resurrección form (it has a slight naughty vibe to it) and his persona is delightfully disturbing, I read once in a Fanfiction (I really don't remember whose: I've read so many), that he and Cirucci were siblings, which is, I find, quite credible, so I'll borrow the thought and consider them as such in my fic;

 **Mashiro Kuna** : She is so cute! My 4th favourite female character and honestly, were Kukaku, Yoruichi and Orihime not in Bleach, Mashiro would be my first favourite character, really! I really do adore characters with a juvenile attitude...;

 **Mila Rose:** I really like her: she has an Amazonian air and attitude that makes her appear rather striking, there's also the fact that Mila has feline attributes...;

 **Momo Hinamori** : Can I just say...that we know nothing about her? Except that she's a cry-baby and completely Aizen-obsessed...She's just too sweet and naïve...;

 **Nanao Ise:** I really like her despite her rare appearances (I seem to have things for characters who don't have enough screen-time);

 **Orihime Inoue** : Gosh, I love this character (my 3rd favourite female character of the Bleach series, after Kukaku and Yoruichi): she is just the sweetest thing ever... I totally dig her persona and her strong feelings for Ichigo... How I wish they were together (her cooking **is** foul though: Believe me, I tried it at home...and regretted it dearly). I also really like the Ulquiorra x Orihime pairing...So sweet;

 **Rangiku Matsumoto** : She is so freaking hot...God; did you see that hefty, sexy proportioned body...My gosh;

 **Renji Abarai** : He is an interesting character that has a very exclusive personality (fascinatingly, he reminds me greatly of Ichigo in a way, a little less clever though);

 **Rikichi** : A sweet side-character that regrettably doesn't have enough screen time;

 **Shuuhei Hisagi** : He was one of the few characters I had hooked onto before even watching the series, for his punk look, and when I started watching the series, I ended up finding him interesting and really liking his zanpaktou, Kazeshini (as in its abilities but also from the Zanpaktou Filler Arc: so far, it's truly my favourite);

 **Shinji Hirako:** He is borderline awesome...and hilarious: what more could one want?

 **Soifon** : She's strict and harsh, but exceedingly and incredibly devoted to Yoruichi;

 **Stark and Lilynette:** I love them both too much for them to be villains: seriously, Coyote Stark is a really kind of a pacifist guy for an Espada and Lilynette is just a little kid;

 **Sun-Sung:** Pretty and her retorts are witty in my opinion: I reasonably like her;

 **Tia Harribel:** She's got so much regal class as a female Espada and all...;

 **Uryuu Ishida:** I like everyone in Ichigo's little team and Uryuu makes no exception: his sarcastic remarks makes him sweetly adorable...Don't judge me;

 **Yachiru Kusajishi** :So super cute! I could re-watch her scenes anytime, everyday;

 **Yoruichi Shihoin** : I'm going into Soifon mode now: Yoruichi-sama! I really like her, she's a fun and very attractive spirit and you can't find many who don't like her;

 **Yumichika Ayasegawa** : I have a particular conception of this character that he shares with Ikkaku: Friends since the Rukongai, the issue is how did they meet? I've read once a back-story given to them in a fiction once, which really inspired me, so I suppose I'll write something similar; Yumichika is beautiful, no doubt about it;

 **Rukia Kuchiki** : Concerning her, I share Ichigo's opinion as to Rukia being 'vulnerable', in more ways than one (how many battles has she actually won all on her own, hm?) and her heavy dependence on Byakuya makes her even more frail, I'd like to state though that I in no way hate her: I actually find her rather cute;

 **Byakuya Kuchiki** : Uh...he is the paradigm of an Ice Prince? Handsome, gorgeous even, but personally, I really liked him better when he was a young spirited kid, and I honestly don't know why but I relish in making him suffer one way or another;

 **Sojun Kuchiki** : Apart from him being Byakuya's father, I know nothing about him (not enough development as well for this character), except that he doesn't seem to share his father's or his son's coldness, Sojun seems more open and a lot kinder;

 **Ginrei Kuchiki** : I...really...don't...like him, as simple and just as blunt as that;

 **Tetsuya Kuchiki** : If I had to choose one of the Kuchiki's as the hottest, it would be Tetsuya, sadly, as he is only a game play character, I don't know much about him either, but he is so attractive, he actually reminds me of one of my own characters;

 **Kushina Kuchiki** :Tetsuya's wife and a pretty one at that, she looks like Yoruichi (I found her and Tetsuya out on wikia, go check it out if you want more details);

 **Koga Kuchiki** : Evil, evil, I totally loathe him, he might be of really good assistance to Aizen though in this fanfiction (especially as one of Byakuya's tormentors...);

P.S: Though I am **not ** that much of a Kuchiki Clan fan, I have really nothing against them: I just don't go all gaga over them, especially not Byakuya and Rukia (I'm more of an Orihime fan than a Rukia fan, namely when pairing Ichigo, but that's just me; as for Byakuya, I nastily relish in trampling upon his oh-so perfect pride);

I'm sure you noticed I didn't mention some characters: my answer is simple, they will either figure, but I don't think much about them so I did not give my thoughts on them, or not figure in this fic at all (either they are dead or will be sometime later on, or I will completely not include them at all...);

 **Thirdly** , my plot will involve characters that were also in the filler arcs of the series (Bount Arc (by the way, for the Bounts, let's just say that they have fangs and can drink blood, ok?)...etc) and some characters that are officially deceased, whether good (ex: Sojun Kuchiki (Byakuya's father)...etc) or bad (ex: Koga Kuchiki, Jin Kariya...etc), also some who were once villains might be on the other side (ex: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Coyote Stark and Lilynette...), hey, **this _is_** my fanfiction (if you didn't see the filler arcs, just check out the resume on wikia of the character or even the arc itself to situate the whole thing: don't worry though, those of the filler arcs are simply side characters, not as prevalent as Ichigo, Grimmjow, Byakuya, Aizen (these four as the most important, along perhaps with Orihime, Rukia, Shinji, Gin, Ikkaku and Yumichika) and the others);

 **Fourth** , I think you readers might not like this but, I'm going to make Aizen attack the Seireitei (yep, I know: 'again?!' right?), you see the thing is, it is _always_ attacked, so why not get it over with once and for all, huh? Besides, the setting (later on) happens on Earth, not in any of the parallel dimensions within the Bleach universe;

 **Fifth** , I might tamper with some of the character's pasts, but nothing that 'drastic', just for those whose pasts aren't given that many details (ex: Yumichika, Aizen...etc);

 **Sixth** , though I usually don't like character deaths, there might be some (if not a lot) in this fic, mainly for those I don't have a penchant for (ex: Komamura...), or I might just 'forget' about them for awhile, as I mentioned in my second point previously;

 **Seventh** , I may give age estimations for the Shinigami as well as change some characters' ages (for example, Ichigo does **not** look like 15 or 16 year old, no way, more like 18 at least, and as for Byakuya, if he were human, would be around 23 or 25 in my opinion (he just looks _so_ young)...though I could be wrong);

 **Eighth** , although I _might_ include some of the Fullbringers and some of the Quincy as side characters, there'll be **no time skip** (I mean, some characters go through horrible changes (like Uryuu and his haircut...where'd the symmetry go?!), so no thanks)...;

 **Ninth** , there will be no real official pairings (Sorry to disappoint)...I mean, you might get hints or vibes that this or that character is or will be in a relationship with another, but that's all it will be, an impression (romance isn't the main point of this fic: as I said before it _is_ quite dark): for example, Yumi and Ikkaku are shown to be even closer than in the official series, and there are a few allusions between Kensei and Mashiro, Rangiku and Gin and so on...now if you want to see them as a couple, that's up to you...it's just, I'm trying to respect the fact that I'm using characters from a Manga that is a  Shônen, meaning that romance is quite scarce (though I _really_ wish there was more...); this is more of a 'the bad guys getting their sweet and sadistic revenge' kind of fic ( **Spoiler:** The only pairing that will be apparent and definite is: Abirama Redder x Cirucci Thunderwitch (Why, you ask? It'll be explained later in future chapters);

 **Lastly** , I'm going to add and invent some characters along the way that are utterly from my mind's eye (whether amongst the Gotei 13 or Aizen's army and allies, preferably for Aizen though), but don't worry: they will, in _no way_ , be as important as the official characters...it's just to help this fic move: it's my first so I'm new at this...


	4. Part One: Chapter 2

**The Fallen Series (a Bleach Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: _**VERY IMPORTANT:**_ Tetsuya Kuchiki doesn't belong to me...nor does he really belong to Tite Kubo apparently. I'd really like to thank **Lilly** , one of my readers, for making me question myself (and a friend of mine) about it: according to my friend, Testuya's an O.C from the Wikia page: _The Untold Stories of Bleach_ , which is reserved for Fanfiction (I checked). Another thing, according to the article, Tetsuya belongs to a certain _Jet_. And now, I have no bloody idea who Tetsuya actually belongs to anymore (Jet or SpunkyOne or even Tite Kubo, because I distinctly remember reading somewhere that Tetsuya was a playable Bleach character, otherwise I wouldn't have put him in the story)...but I am sure of this: while I was right about Tetsuya not belonging to me, I was very wrong about _whom_ he belonged to and I _profusely_ apologize for the mix-up. So, to whomever Tetsuya _does_ belong to, go all the credits and the little polite message of me borrowing the character for a few scenes... _please_? I don't _want_ to re-write the whole thing and Tetsuya, despite not being a real Bleach character, is the most handsome Kuchiki there is, true story... Oh God, this is so embarrassing (whines)... I'm so sorry and hope that the readers and Tetsuya's real owner may find it in their hearts to forgive me (I swear that I will feature him just barely as one of the side-characters that's all).

 **Moral of all this:** always do your research and get your facts straight _before_ writing...Yep, definitely not making that mistake again.

 **To Lilly:** Hello again and thank you for your review! I am truly happy to hear - well, in this case it would be _read_ …bad humour, sorry - from you again! And no need to worry about me taking anything badly: the reason writers, of any kind, need a critic, or in our cases, a review (-er), is to be able to see the ups and downs of what we've wrote. So, personally, I'm quite open and up for what any reader has to say, don't worry. You seem honest and polite enough, sure of your opinions whilst staying quite encouraging, I don't see why I should be bothered (smiles). As for the explanations (which were totally out of it if you read above...I'm sorry and truly grateful you've pointed it out), no problem and any time: I take the time to answer to reviews…despite not really having much time on my side lately (sighs)… I'm also glad that the 'tense atmosphere' woven within the interactions between Aizen and Kuchiki Clan interest you (it was one of the things that mostly motivated this whole fic to be honest). Now…concerning Gin, how can I put this…? Can my first argument be that, as a writer (and even as a reader), I focus on emotions? I mean, emotions can be immensely complicated and I am not saying that I excel in portraying them…not all the time anyway. But there is this one thing: the more emotions a character has, the more I might understand them or even may relate to them…which is logical if you think about it, but it's also because, as a person shadows their emotions, what can you see in them? Answer: Nothing much, if not simply just nothing at all… Sorry, getting a little personal here (coughs). So…um…I get Gin (and possibly other characters I guess) is out of character and I deeply apologize for that: it's a momentary lapse of control from his part anyway, so don't worry. Thing is, I _needed_ someone, anyone, to snap and I actually hesitated for a long time between Gin and Shinji, the latter being a lot more emotional than the former but that hadn't really been by Aizen's side long enough to _know_ him (well, the version of Aizen that'll be portrayed here), so I ended up choosing Gin… And I agree with you about Gin's true ambition (that I will unfortunately not take into consideration for this fic: it'll botch up my plot if I do, sorry) and that Gin isn't afraid of dying but that would _only_ concern him: he values Rangiku's life (seen when he takes her away from Aizen and fakes her death during the war) and to a certain extent, I wouldn't say _care_ , but _at least_ has a soft spot for the Shinigami, wounding but _not_ killing any (during the Winter War, just as he betrayed the immortal, Gin had told Aizen that he was 'sick of it when the poor Shinigami were cutting through air trying to get rid of you' (the translation may be inaccurate: I did watch it in French)…so I kind of took that as a hint…I might be horribly wrong, but I like the thought). So Gin isn't worrying about him specifically dying - he's worried about the others and that without him, Aizen will go after Rangiku - and when he said _'we're all going to die'_ , that was just a figure of speech anyway (I don't really want to spoil anything now so I'll leave it at that...). Lastly, the conversation between Aizen and Gin…I have absolutely no argument for that: it just flowed out. I will admit that I wrote down that part quite angrily and my anger may or may not have taken toll on that scene… Since I can't really afford to re-write the chapter (like I said, not enough time), as I promised, I'll _try_ to keep the characters in character for the upcoming chapters. Like I mentioned before, this is my first fic and I did state that I was prone to making characters O.O.C (my prime concern to be sincere, is getting Ichigo (I actually waited this long to write him because I was afraid of getting him wrong), Grimmjow, Aizen, Orihime, Rukia, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Shinji and Byakuya right or at least close enough, as for the others, I hope to eventually learn how to get them right)…which is why I need reviews, which I honestly thank you by the way and I encourage to write more (make your reviews as long as you want and need)! I guess my response was longer than your review so no need to fret about it (laughs)! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and that I'll find a review from you that I could answer in the next chapter! Lots of Love (it makes the world go round...or so they say)!

 **P.S:** I forgot to mention something in the previous chapter: the Espada Luisenbarne Veneno (this one _is_ my though) has three Fracción (one of them being Fleur) in case the fact that I introduced Escarlata and Apatico briefly like that was confusing. Sorry…

Also, I'd like to deeply apologize for being a month late: truthfully, it wasn't expected. The thing is I didn't have a writer's block; I had a writer's _overload_ instead, if that expression even exists: see, I watched so much anime and read so many fics concerning them that I had an excess of imagination...I had to sort it out and note it down... _A lot_ of work (might even make fics out of them, who knows). Sorry again... I certainly do apologize a lot...Hm.

Rating for this chapter: The ante is going up a little. There are many insinuations of _**non-con torture**_ (if I can call it that) in this chapter: it's not _that_ graphic, I think (...not yet at least, the more graphic scenes shall come later on in the fic) but it's there (it happens in a conversation between Aizen and Orihime and no, it doesn't happen to Orihime though she _does_ 'play a major part' in it). I wouldn't be able to state if the scene is graphic or not (my goal is to make it mid-way) as it's my first time writing a scene like this, so all I can say is to proceed with caution, especially for this scene. Also, be wary of any scene with Lisa: her words _are_ madeto be perverted. Thank you for reading: On with the chapter.

 **Part One: Victory Falls:**

 **Chapter 2:** The Arrancar's Caveat:

Blue eyes impossibly wide, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques didn't dare gulp…not with the jagged blade nestled comfortably upon his jugular.

No. Way. In hell…was this happening to him _again_. He had had his fun with Nnoitra, gracing him in the end with quite the nasty mark on the side of his neck, so thank you very much, but he had _enough_ scars as it was...and not just in a literal sense...

The other Arrancars, still a little shaken by the ghastly imposing reiatsu of the sole Shinigami, now gasped and raged, drew their weapons and stood ready to defend him however a raised hand from the feline Arrancar signalling them to stay put, made them immediately halt in their movements, whilst Kenpachi Zaraki stared down at his prey with a wide grin: "I'm Zaraki Kenpachi from the 11th Division...So, any last words, Espada?"

Upon being referred to by that appellation, Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched irately as he tightly grinned back: "First off, I _was_ an Espada. I don't hold that title any longer..."

"My bad then..." stated the 11th Division's captain offhandedly, sounding all but apologetic "Anything else you wanna say?"

As the blade drew closer to his neck, the blue-haired Arrancar replied just as nonchalantly: "We ain't here to do harm and we don't want trouble."

"Too late for that..." grinned Kenpachi as he shifted his blade to the unmoving Arrancar's forehead and leaning the tip into the skin and slicing upwards, inflicting a small but deep cut.

"Wait!" cried out Cirucci in horror as she eyed the rivulets of blood trailing down Grimmjow's face and dripping to the floor "If you're Zaraki Kenpachi, shouldn't you be asking him to fight you instead of outright killing him?"

"I would have...except he doesn't wanna fight. So why bother?"

The Arrancars, having been told to stay put, were dying to come to Grimmjow's aid but, heeding to his command, could only watch on in dismay as the titanic Shinigami raised his zanpaktou again.

A dainty hand abruptly caught his wrist in a firm grip before he could strike, allowing the Arrancars to breathe.

"Wait" ordered the young white-haired captain calmly, not at all intimidated by the man four times his size as his lieutenant stood beside them, having halted Kenpachi's attack on her captain's orders "If he isn't willing to fight, I'd rather question him."

"Tch" uttered the 11th Division's captain through clenched teeth as he grumpily sheathed his zanpaktou and moved away, visibly annoyed "Whatever."

As the other scouting Shinigami appeared on the rooftop, certain amongst them slowly began distinguishing the faces of the Arrancars they had faced or witnessed facing the others during the war: Coyote Stark and his Fracción - or other half - Lilynette; Tia Hallibel and her three Fracción: Mila Rose, Sun-Sung and Appacci; Findor Carrias and Abirama Redder, two of the Segundo Espada's six Fracción, were recognized by those were present during the hostilities, whilst Eduardo Leones, Illfort Grantz, and Luppi Antenor were familiar to those who had been in Karakura Town when the Arrancars had first begun to appear. The three that weren't known to them however were the blue-haired male, the cyan-haired female standing in front of him trying to heal the former's head wound and the purple-haired female who had wrapped herself in Abirama's protective embrace as soon as the Shinigami had arrived. Though all dressed in beige coloured tattered rags worn over skin that was visibly battered and bruised here and there, the Arrancars otherwise seemed rather fit but distinctively exhausted.

Having healed Grimmjow's forehead, Nelliel stared at the Shinigami in silence for a moment before she squeaked and hid behind the blue-haired, whilst the members of the three Divisions present who could only stare back at her dumbfounded, whilst taking in the number of Arrancars before them.

'Just how _many_ survived?' wondered a bewildered Captain Muguruma before he frowned as he counted exactly fourteen, drawing his zanpaktou for good measure 'This is far more than we thought...'

The young 10th Division's Captain looked over the Arrancars, before addressing the blue-haired one directly as, from what he had observed, the Arrancar in question appeared to exude a certain leadership upon the others: "Tell me, Espada..."

"Not _Espada_..." seethed Grimmjow furiously while Nelliel softly patted on his shoulder, seemingly as to calm him down "None of us here are...Not anymore."

Noting the exasperation, Toshiro hesitated before suggesting: "Arrancar, then?"

"Look Cap', we no longer follow that bloody bastard Aiz..." the feline Arrancar sighed deeply aggravated, before lifting an eyebrow at the other "You _are_ a captain, right?"

"Yes, I _am_ " stressed out the young captain with a miffed expression, especially when he heard a certain little blonde menace snicker at him, before he glared at the blue-haired as if daring him to question his height...or age.

Grimmjow didn't however as he just stated coolly: "Call us what you want, I don't care. As long as it ain't Espada..."

"Fine by me..." confirmed Toshiro solemnly, inwardly glad that this... _'former-Espada'_ had the decency to not mention the unmentionable "So tell us, why are you here? What is your purpose?"

The feline Arrancar just stared at the young white-haired captain impassively, before he takes hold of his zanpaktou, sheathe and all, causing everyone to tense. However, their expressions quickly morphed from apprehension to total astonishment as the blue-haired let it clang unceremoniously to the ground at his feet, as he stated straightforwardly: "I said it before: I ain't here for trouble. I'm here to speak to Kurosaki Ichigo...But apparently, you're wary of us...And you should be. So if it makes you feel any better" he brings his hands together in front of him, uttering in complete seriousness "You're free to shackle me down."

"Grimmjow-sama!" cried out most of the other Arrancars appalled at his decision while the other few just stared at him in shock. Nelliel, Tia and Stark seemed to be the only to be a little less stunned by his words, just shaking their heads at him before glancing over to see that the Shinigami appeared to be just as gobsmacked.

"Grimmjow-sama, you can't be serious!" shouted out Illfort in sheer disbelief, yet when he witnessed the steadfastness within Grimmjow's stern eyes, he hastily drew his sword and stood defensively in front of the feline Arrancar "Approach him Shinigami and you die!"

Kensei's eyes narrowed slightly at the threat, his hand straightening its hold over his zanpaktou, while the men under his orders imitated his movement, but were once again taken aback when the blue-haired clamped his hand over the blonde's mouth, taking him by surprise, and drew him closer to speak in his ear: "We aren't here to _fight_ , Illfort. Chill, would ya?"

His Fracción looked sideways with wide eyes into the unwavering blue ones staring straight back, before sighing in defeat and lifting his hand to grasp at the strong muscled arm of the hand silencing him while nodding his understanding begrudgingly, prompting Grimmjow to let the blonde Arrancar go.

The Shinigami could only stare in awe as all the Arrancars followed the blue-haired's lead, each of them setting their respective zanpaktou, whether blades or other, to the ground at their feet.

"Tch...Why are we even listening to him?" muttered angrily the petite Arrancar with pale greenish blonde locks and a sole dark pink eye visible, the other hidden under her helmet-like mask.

"Stop complaining, Lilynette, and just do as you're told: it'll be less troublesome" yawned lazily Stark as he set his blade down.

"I wasn't askin' you, Stark!" barked back Lilynette fiercely as she instantly kicked him.

Mashiro blinked as her eyes darted between the two Arrancars before leaning near Kensei to whisper: "Don't they remind you of Shinji-chan and Hiyori-chan?"

While the 9th Division captain guffawed, Hiyori seethed aloud: "LIKE HELL!"

"Happy? We're defenceless now!" piped up the young female Arrancar with dark blue hair and mismatched eyes, one pale blue and the other pale brown both glaring at the feline Arrancar who just bared his teeth at her warningly.

"Appacci, shut it" growled an imposing Amazonian tanned female Arrancar with long bushy dark brown hair and bright green eyes "He knows what he's doing."

"As much as it pains me to admit it" the third of Tia's Fracción sighed, her sleeve covering her mouth, as her pale cerise eyes flitted towards the other two from beneath the bangs of her dark olive green hair "Mila Rose is right...for once. A prodigy, really..."

"Shut it, Sun-Sung!" yelled both Mila Rose and Appacci vehemently with sharp glares.

"Uh..." hesitated Toshiro with astonished expression as he took in the blue-haired's words and actions "Bounding you won't be necessary. Just...answer our questions for now. So...what are your real intentions? Grimmjow, was it?"

Said Arrancar nodded to confirm his name before he repeated calmly himself: "I have to talk to Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Yeah, you've said that already" pointed out Shuuhei with a bewildered frown.

Snarling in annoyance, Grimmjow stared at the Shinigami defiantly: "Better get used to it: it'll be the only thing you'll hear from me. I have nothing to say to _you_ Shinigami."

"Right..." voiced Hiyori sceptically as she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows "Because... you _have_ to talk to him. Now why's that?"

"It concerns me" retorted the blue-haired steadfastly, giving the Shinigami the impression that the Arrancar _really_ had absolutely _nothing_ to tell _them_ in person "Let's just say there's something he imperatively needs to know about Aizen."

"What about him?" perked up Toshiro with wide eyes, knowing that anything concerning that monster was worth hearing "Listen, if it's about Aizen, you can tell us and then..."

"I'm _only_ talking to Kurosaki, Shinigami" cut off the feline Arrancar firmly, eyes narrowing before he turned his head away obstinately "So don't waste your breath."

"He's really starting to get on my fuckin' nerves" seethed Ikkaku with an angry grin and multiple veins throbbing viciously upon his bare forehead, while Yumichika simply patted him on the back sympathetically.

"So...what do we do?" inquired Mashiro with an air of uncharacteristic concentration on her face, before looking towards the three Division leaders questioningly "Captains?"

Holding Grimmjow's unwavering gaze for a moment, the 10th Division's captain nodded his head as he came to a decision: "We're taking them back with us to the Seireitei. We'll interrogate them there."

"HA?!" exclaimed together Kensei, Shuuhei, Mashiro, Hiyori, Ikkaku and Yumichika in total terrified horror, fearing the young captain had abruptly lost his mind.

Even his own lieutenant seemed to be also regarding him with uncertainty as she tried to reason with him: "Whoa, captain! Hold it. Not a good idea. For so many reasons! First one being, what if that's _exactly_ what they're waiting for? Remember: there's a strong possibility that they'd want to liberate Aizen."

Not at all liking what he heard about _him_ of all people being here to 'save' that bastard, the feline Arrancar growled with low guttural tone: "I'd have to _die_ before that ever happens."

"Huh?" uttered half of the Shinigami as they turned their focus on him and particularly the heavy laced aura of utter hatred surrounding the blue-haired.

Grimmjow stated in a voice so incredibly cold, it was if he actually had ice upon his tongue: "That fuckin' bastard can _rot_ in hell for all I care. If I had to choose between freeing him and dying, I'd gladly accept death with wide open arms..."

"Does...?" stuttered a stunned Yumichika, slowly breaking the silence of collective awe whilst shuddering at the sheer determination set within the Arrancars' eyes "Does this sentiment apply to everyone here?"

"Most definitely..." declared Tia with a firm tone, her Fracción nodding at her words to show their agreement, whereas Stark merely shrugged nonchalantly which earned him another kick from his impish Fracción. The other Arrancars present also manifested their consistency to the blue-haired's declaration.

"In my case, it'd be more or less..." Cirucci sighed drastically as she stared wistfully at her chipped purple painted nails "I wouldn't choose death a second option. Oh well, males and their dramatic overstatements."

"Quiet, Cirucci..." muttered Luppi as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, earning a cold glare from the female purple-haired Arrancar which he casually ignored.

The Shinigami glanced at each other, almost as if trying to assert if the situation they were in was genuine, before Rangiku stated jokingly as to ease up the serious mood: "So...General excursion back to the Seireitei then?"

A sudden shrill ripping sound filled the air as a Garganta abruptly opened up from right above their heads.

"Oh no..." whispered Appacci nervously with a sweat upon her brow, her eyes not leaving the tearing within the sky as she addressed the others "They decided to _follow_ us?"

"I hope not" responded Abirama just as quietly, as he instantly began to strategically map out their possible escape routes should they face the slightest difficulties in combat.

"Relax. It's just Ggio" revealed Grimmjow as he too stared upwards before wearing a worried frown as he uttered his next words "Though there seems to be a problem."

As if on cue, a figure appeared and jumped out of the black hole before it closed behind him, revealing it to truly be Ggio who landed swiftly upon the rooftop then fell to his knees, completely out of breath, as if he had ran a marathon...which seemed to have been mortifyingly exhausting with the extra weight upon his hands...

"Soifon-taichou?!" cried out Yumichika suddenly in absolute horror as he recognized the unmoving figure Ggio was gingerly carrying close to his heaving chest with both of his arms.

Though the 11th Division's the Seat had instantly recognized her, the others had a hard time achieving the same...for the 2nd Division's captain was a complete mess: she was missing her Haori and the rest of her uniform was in tatters and ripped all over, her body holding various bruise, scratches and burn marks, blood dripping from various wounds all over her body, some quite distressingly deep. She was barely conscious, her eyes mid-closed and hazy, her breathing shallow and her frame shaking due to vague delirium undoubtedly caused by her current state.

"Ggio, did you get back there in time to...?" inquired Findor softly, before going immediately silent as the young black-haired feline Arrancar shook his head.

"Po and Narduc are dead" he whispered sadly before locking rueful eyes with the cyan-haired female within the group whose eyes instantaneously began to water at his next words "So are Pesche and Dondochakka. I'm sorry Nelliel."

Sinking to her knees and hiding her face within her trembling hands, Nelliel sobbed the loss of her faithful friends quite profusely.

The blue-haired Arrancar was quick to kneel beside her and set a hand on her head before he questioned Ggio as he pointed his chin in the direction of Soifon: "And what happened to her?"

When the younger of the two male feline Arrancars spoke up again, Grimmjow had to grimace in distaste: "Veneno happened. When he found out that she was one of the Shinigami responsible for Lord Barragan's death, well...as you can see, he didn't take it quite well."

As the Shinigami began to overcome their initial blow in the teeth, Rangiku snapped out of it first and began to rush forward: "Soifon-taichou!"

"No wait! Stay back!" warned Ggio vehemently as shaking his head wildly, before regarding the halted Shinigami with wide panicked eyes "We've been poisoned! The same will happen to you if get too close!"

" _You too_?" asked Findor incredulously as he and Abirama stared sceptically at Ggio "That doesn't sound like you: you might be reckless, but you're far too alert to get poisoned that easily."

Lowering his eyes, the black-haired feline Arrancar abruptly appeared slightly embarrassed: "Yeah, uh...Actually, Veneno poisoned her and...I got contaminated as soon as I took a hold of her."

"Ah. _Now_ it makes sense..." nodded Abirama before turning towards the inconsolable sobbing female Arrancar "Nelliel? Can you cry later and heal them...like right now? Or do you want Ggio to die too?"

"Hey!" hissed Cirucci as she threw him a horribly dark glare when Nelliel wept harder "She just lost her best friends. Don't be insensitive!"

"Yeah: a beetle and a bubblehead. Such a loss...Ouch!" cried out the male bird-like Arrancar as he doubled over and sank to the floor from an elbow sharply jabbed in his ribs by the now sour purple-haired female, livid and fuming.

"What of the others in the Hueco Mundo?" uttered abruptly Yachiru from her perch upon Kenpachi's shoulders, having remained silent and merely observing until now.

She wore a rather uncharacteristic worried frown as her voice wobbled just barely: "There were other Shinigami who went there."

Ggio met the little pink-haired's stare as he shifted for Nelliel who had approached to heal both him and Soifon, though her eyes were still filled with tears.

Not able to keep up looking at the girl for he knew his words would be painful, the black-haired feline spoke up in a whisper: "Sorry. I only got to save her. Anyone else is dead as we speak."

Clutching at Kenpachi's Haori, Yachiru distinctly paled as her eyes went wide: "Then Nemu-chan...She's _dead_?"

When Ggio, still with lowered eyes could only nod, the 11tth Division's captain, sensing his little girl's distress, grounded out menacingly: "How can you be _sure_ , huh? Do you even know who she's talking about?"

Before the black-haired feline could answer, Nelliel whispered from beneath a curtain of dark cyan hair: "If Veneno was there...then no one's left. _No one_ " she then shifted one of her hands from healing Soifon to point at the captain in question with it "This lady is _very_ lucky to be alive. Lucky that Ggio-chan got to her time."

Shuddering at the thought of losing another captain when they had recently lost one - ah no, two now: the female Arrancar's words meant that Kurotsuchi Mayuri didn't make it either - as well as half two divisions _and_ their respective lieutenants, Rangiku turned to face her captain with an ashen face: "We have to go back. To tell the others."

Toshiro regarded her calmly for a moment, appearing completely unperturbed when it was far from the case. On the inside, he felt a cold chill - at least, colder than he usually felt - pulling at his dread, no longer casually repressed. He too realized the very grave situation this was becoming and the extremely serious disadvantage they were in: nearly two full divisions, with lieutenant and captain _completely_ _taken out_ with only _one_ survivor? As easily as if they were mere ants? Terrifying...

Addressing Grimmjow directly, the young 10th Division's captain asked as serenely as he could: "Arrancar, tell us, how many Espada are we dealing with exactly?"

When the blue-haired feline simply regarded him with a raised eyebrow, Toshiro blinked before he muttered under his breath: "Right. You have nothing to say to _us_."

"Poison's gone" announced abruptly Nelliel in a tired voice as she withdrew her hands and wiped at her brow "She'll be fine: I focused mostly on getting rid of it. Her injuries however..."

The cyan-haired female trailed off as a wave of fatigue washed over her which Grimmjow noticed and led him to hold out a shoulder for her to lean on, patting her head again as he murmured softly: "You did good, kid. Rest now."

As she heeded to his gentle command, the Shinigami could only eye them in stunned awe: were these...beings _really_ Arrancar? Were they the same ones they'd faced not too long ago?

"Taichou?" called out the 10th Division's lieutenant with a concerned frown marring her features as she took in Soifon's still bleeding wounds despite her now slightly coloured skin and even breath "Your orders?"

All eyes turned to him, even Kensei's and Kenpachi's: Toshiro was given lead of the mission after all. The young white captain sighed as he rubbed at the back of his neck: "Soifon-taichou still needs medical attention, so we have to go back to the Seireitei. Anything else will be dealt with later. Let's go."

"And the Arrancars?" asked Shuuhei as he turned towards his captain, still slightly anxious about these enemies of theirs that seemingly had an unexpected agenda of their own. Like many others present, he didn't quite trust them...not _fully_ anyways.

"Our priority is the 2nd Division's captain" replied Kensei unwaveringly as he sheathed his zanpkatou, apparently to be on the same wavelength as the 10th Division's captain "So for now, they come with us. Then and there, we'll put up their fate for debate."

 **In the Seireitei, near the 11th Division's barracks:**

Misaki was excited. Actually, she hadn't felt like that in awhile. Not this kind of excitement anyway.

She had felt exhilaration when she first set foot in the Soul Society, then the Seireitei, then the 11th Division's barracks, with Ayasegawa Yumichika by her side. She was thrilled when her basic yet sharp martial art skills quickly earned the approval of the Divison's captain and granted her the 6th Seat. She was even more enthusiastic when the lieutenant was eager to call her _'big sister Misa-Misa'_ , because they were the only two girls of the Division.

That was all incredibly electrifying, true...but going out on a date with a cute, kind boy... That was _enthralling_.

Rikichi was a very kind and lovable boy, seeming to like her as much as she was fond of him. Though her past trauma was still lingering, it had receded to the point where she felt that she had to move on...however, she wasn't too keen on shouting on the roofs what had happened to her. She needed time...but that didn't mean that she was going to deprive herself...

She didn't want to seem too eager not too reticent, so she decided to keep her Division's uniform, pull her long pale blonde hair in a neat ponytail and apply just a little cherry-coloured lipstick...Which was exactly what she was doing when Ikkaku passed by her open room and caught sight of her, before he grinned at her as he leant against the doorframe: "Well, well. Someone's looking pretty today."

The young girl whirled around to face him with a timid though not uncomfortable smile: the tone was light, teasing, so it didn't make her feel awkward at all. She had quickly grown accustomed to her new environment and had an especially close bond with the four strongest of the Division, Yumichika and Ikkaku the most. They didn't treat her as something frail or broken, but that didn't keep them from looking out for her...like big brothers would, as they were the only two who knew exactly what had transpired to her...

"Thank you" beamed Misaki happily, before she felt the need to inform him "I...I've got a date."

"I know: Yumi told me" the 3rd Seat nodded with a smirk before he spoke seriously "Though...Are you sure about this?"

Though she lowered her eyes, she didn't lose her smile: "Yeah. Since I've been here, Ayasegawa-senpaï managed to quell my fears and I feel better, even if I haven't _completely_ forgotten about it. But I...I've decided that I'll be strong and that I won't let it destroy my future...or my love life."

Regaining his smirk, Ikkaku stated smoothly: "Good to hear, kid."

"Besides, the boy I'm dating is an angel. Nothing at all to do with those..."

"...Fuckin' moronic twisted bastards...?" finished the bare-headed man, grinning when he saw her eyes go wide: a thing he and Yumichika had learned rather quickly was that, though she wasn't specifically averse to it, she just couldn't bring herself to use coarse language.

"Uh..." she hesitated with a slight blush of embarrassment "I wasn't quite going to word like that but...if you want."

"Who is he anyway?" questioned suddenly Ikkaku, a little curious because though the 5th Seat had told him about the date, he hadn't mentioned who it was she was going out with.

Blushing again, though not all for the same reason, Misaki stated dreamily: "Rikichi-kun."

"Ah, yeah: the kid from the 6th Division."

Frowning, she tilted her head to the side in confusion: "He's the lieutenant of the _7th_ Division, Madarame-senpaï."

Eyebrow twitching, the 3rd Seat insisted: "I know what I'm saying, kid. He used to be _6th_ Division. He's recently been promoted."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Now you do. Remember, I was here before you."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry" giggled Misaki at the other's petty irritation: she had noticed that he was quick to wind up.

Giving herself one last look over, she moved to the door and, before heading to leave the Division, she turned to the 3rd Seat: "Since you know so much, is it ok if I ask you something about Ayasegawa-senpaï?"

Though he seemed pretty nonchalant on the outside as he shrugged, inside his heart sank straight down to the very bottom of his stomach: "Sure."

"Was he from the 4th Division before?"

Of all her questions, he hadn't been expecting that one: "Uh...no...Where did that come from?"

"Well..." began Misaki hesitantly, wondering how to word it clearly "No offence, but he is very different from you all. I...I find him very soothing and gentle, his advice very therapeutic, his words kind... and if I carry on, I won't stop..."

A strange glint flashed in eyes before it was gone, leading her to wonder what she it was and if she had really seen it. Before she could speculate about it any further, Ikkaku looked away with an almost wistful smile as he spoke up: "You know...Rare are those who notice that. Most people stay fixated on his narcissism or his beauty, both at times, never quite distinguishing him as anything else."

Her eyes widened: "You _too_ find him beautiful?"

"Of course I do" confirmed Ikkaku with raised eyebrows and a scoff "It's _obvious_ , isn't it?"

"Ah, yes. Yes, it is. But he had told me that very few pointed it out."

"True. Like I said, not everyone sees him for whom he truly is."

Gazing at his expression for awhile and seeing a hint of fondness, she whispered quietly: "Madarame-senpaï, are you...? Are you and Ayasegawa-senpaï...together? A couple, I mean?"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Ikkaku loudly, staring at her with wide eyes for a moment before he realized that he didn't answer her question " _NO, WE'RE NOT_! WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYONE SO CONVINCED OF THAT?"

"I...uh...I don't mind...I mean, if you are..." she struggled sincerely, thinking that his fierce denial was because their relationship would be seen as odd to her.

"We" began the 3rd Seat through clenched teeth as punctuated each word with a meaningful pause "Are. _Not_. A. Fuckin'. Couple...DAMNIT!"

"Uh-huh" uttered Misaki in a tone that just screamed scepticism before she started to walk away and waved at him with a smile "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah" sighed the 3rd Seat, waving back before calling out to her in a sever tone "And fuckin' cool it, huh? We _don't_ need a repeat of what happened years ago when the 11th Division's 3rd and 5th Seats received congratulations from the entire fuckin' Seireitei for being the best couple of the year... Damn that Matsumoto..."

As Misaki left giggling sweetly, Ikkaku let out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding. The girl was an adorable, naive little thing and her inquisitiveness was nothing but innocent. But damn did Ikkaku feel one edge every time she would ask _anything_ at all about Yumichika. It was simple curiosity for she looked up to that man and just wanted to know him better, because she dared not ask Yumichika in person: he just exuded that kind of _'don't ask me any personal questions'_ aura...Because, though it may not seem like it, Yumichika has had a rather dark, haunting life in the past, well before becoming a Shinigami along with Ikkaku, well before even meeting Ikkaku himself. A past no one knew of and it was to be kept that way. Only two knew of Yumichika's story and Ikkaku was one of them - the other promising to never ever mention it. And no way in hell would anyone else, anyone at all, learn about it...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Byakuya frowned as he read through his paperwork. He was in his office, after convincing everyone he met - and had _tried_ to stop him - that his duties as Division captain were not being attended to...and he was right: his desk was overflowing with work.

What he couldn't possibly comprehend however was why he still had unfiled reports that dated...from months... _before_ the war. His mind could only think of one plausible explanation: Renji. Had been. Slacking. _Greatly_.

Sighing as he rubbed at a pressure point upon his forehead, trying to ease an upcoming headache, the noble attempted to _convince_ himself to not get irritated with his lieutenant. After all, he _was_ usually committed to his duties and dedicated to battle as a good soldier. True, he was stubborn, rash, boisterous...and the list was unbearably long... Yet Renji always stayed strongly devoted to both him and his sister. Was that an excuse enough? Long ago, he would have said _no_ without a second thought. But as it was, Byakuya could only feel grateful for having such a loyal subordinate on his side...Loyal people were nowadays so hard to find...

A sudden timid knock interrupted the deep thoughts of the 6th Division's captain who shifted his eyes to the door and called out: "Enter."

Out of all of those he had expected to see enter his office, he would have never guessed it to be Inoue Orihime, with a rueful expression upon her dim, downcast features.

As she muttered an apology for disturbing him and asked permission to sit down which he absentmindedly gave, Byakuya eyed her watchfully: She had been completely out of sorts since...Well, he hadn't really had any _specific_ contact with her to truly _know_ her but according to Rukia and the others, those who _did_ know her, Orihime had changed...A lot. And Byakuya had to admit that it was true.

When Kurosaki Ichigo had caused an uproar to save Rukia's life, he remembered her being a very bubbly and cheery girl, albeit a little timid, notably when around the orange-haired rebel, whom he assumed she had feelings for. Following the latter assumption, one would suppose that her current state would be caused by depression and an accumulated stress issued from worrying over the teen's life, causing her to be very sensitive...and it would make perfect sense.

But her withdrawal and disconnectedness were _not_ normal. On the contrary, as Rukia had said, she has always enjoyed the company of her friends and was a very sociable and open person; so her being constantly withdrawn and so...detached from her surroundings when she was with her friends, was something that confused and worried those who she was dear to. And when confronted about it, she would just smile and insist that she was fine...Quite Doubtful...

To top it all, after her recent little outburst, she had simply disappeared and even blocked her reiatsu so she wouldn't be located, much to her friends' great anxiety, reached after searching without finding her.

Even Gin had also expressed his concern, hoping that they weren't dealing with the repercussions of Aizen's darkest and cruel manipulations, because he otherwise couldn't imagine any other reason for her behaviour...and neither could anyone, as a matter of a fact...

Clearing his throat and pushing his musings aside, Byakuya decided to tread carefully in order not to upset her while trying to understand why she chose to come see _him_ : "What can I do for you, Inoue Orihime?"

Refusing to look at him, she hunched her shoulders up further as if attempting to hide within them, quietly muttered something that went utterly unheard by the noble so he asked: "What was that?"

"I'm sorry..." she repeated softly before she sighed upon seeing the surprise and confusion on the Kuchiki's face "For before. When I got upset and all...I didn't mean to."

Realization came to him, but because of the absurdity of this conversation, he wanted to be sure: "And...Why exactly are you _apologizing_ to me?"

"Because..." paused the girl as she tilted her head and arched her eyebrows "I screamed...at you?"

"It is forgotten" stated the noble simply as he lowered his eyes to his unusually messy desk: he wasn't _that_ stingy to hold a grudge for something so insignificant...well, not _always_ at least.

Orihime blinked at his response before uncertainty manifested itself within her features: "Just like that?"

It was Byakuya's turn to raise his eyebrows: "What else were you expecting?"

Straightening up and pulling nervously at her sleeves, she looked away as she began to natter... _incessantly_ : "See, I...I was afraid you'd get mad at me and by getting mad at me, you'd hate me. And by hating me and deciding I was totally evil and insulting for mouthing you off, you would take it out on me. But because I wasn't here - I mean, I kind of left to clear my head - then you'd settle for my friends. But because they didn't directly do anything to you then you'd have to find another way. And in the end, because of all that, you'd throw Kurosaki-kun, his family and my friends out of the manor, probably even kicking them back to Karakura Town...which would only be gratifying for you, because you don't like Kurosaki-kun anyway. So...it'll be like two birds, one stone. However I would just like to say though it's ok for you to be mad at me, getting mad at anyone else isn't fair and..."

"Can you _please_ stop talking for just _one_ minute?!" interrupted Byakuya in an exasperated tone, staring at the human girl with wide eyes as she fell silent...which he was immensely thankful for: he thought she _never_ was going to stop and she had _just_ started.

Taking in the utter silence for a moment, the noble sighed before he spoke up: "I may be unkind by others' standards, Inoue Orihime. That doesn't mean I'm heartless. True, I do not get along with Kurosaki Ichigo but I would never 'throw him' or 'kick him out' for something trivial like that. And that goes for your friends also. If I truly thought that way and acted upon every time someone spoke their minds, I would have done so with that boy long ago."

Orihime had the decency to look _quite_ embarrassed: "Yeah...I guess. It's just...I've been under a lot of pressure lately."

The 6th Division's captain merely nodded at that: "We've realized that."

The orange-haired carried on though distractedly, having not heard him: "Although I didn't stay very long in Las Noches, it feels like I spent _months_ there... Aizen-sa..." her eyes widened briefly as she hastily corrected herself, but Byakuya heard her, frowning at her little lapse " _Aizen_ is an awfully horrible and evil person. What he is capable of... Anyway, you should be _very_ careful Kuchiki-san. And also especially wary of anything that seems...weird to you..."

Still wondering why Orihime would call the other Aizen-sama, a feat she had already done before more than once, Byakuya's eyes widened as he his mind registered that she had just _warned_ him: she _too_ knew something...

In hopes of finally getting answers, even if a few, the noble chose his next questions carefully: "What _is_ he capable of, Inoue Orihime?"

"The worst..." she whispered softly, hiding her eyes beneath her bangs as a tremor took over her body, causing her to shake so hard that it was visible to Byakuya from his seat.

Seeing her like that only made him even more curious just as he was perplexed: "Care to elaborate on that?"

Lifting terrified eyes to meet his dead on, she shook her vehemently: "I...I _can't_."

"Why not?" he asked with a frown, now completely mystified: why was she so reluctant? Gin was also _very_ unwilling to reveal in depth what the other has done and was able to do. And this had both applied to himself and the Espada: though it _was_ stated that they were harmed, _nothing_ more about it was said. Was Aizen truly that capable of horrors? He understood the man was wicked, but to what degree exactly did his wickedness extend? Surely, it couldn't exceed all the horrific he has _already_ accomplished such as manipulation, murder and torture...right?

The human girl pleadingly looked at Byakuya, willing him to stop asking her questions, to stop seeking answers in general, but upon seeing that he was patiently waiting for an answer with steadfast determination upon his features, she sighed as she got up and neared his desk, making him raise an eyebrow.

As she reached the table, she deftly leaned over it so she could whisper as quietly as she could directly in the surprised noble's ear: "He could _hear_."

The young Kuchiki leader's eyes widened as drew back in order to witness sheer fear in the girl's own eyes. He was going to ask who she was talking about but he instantly stopped himself from doing so as she shook her head quickly with wide eyes, a clear warning beseeching his silence which he reluctantly yet cautiously relented to, bewilderment still tightly gripping at him.

Relieved that he wouldn't voice anything else, she bowed at him, reverently and gratefully, before she straightened up and headed towards the door. Tucking a few locks of hair behind an ear, she said quietly: "I...I should go now. Thank you for your time."

"Wait" called out the 6th Division's captain as he stood from his desk and rounded it, halting the girl in her departure "You...Is there something you want to tell me, Inoue Orihime?"

Eyes briefly doubling in size, she regarded him at first lividly, startling him as he once again got to witness her _angry_ , before she collected herself and stated in an uncharacteristically hostile voice: "I apologized once, Kuchiki-san. _Please_ : Don't make me do it again."

Suddenly and without warning, Orihime ran out of the office, then out of the division as fast as she could, and by the time Byakuya snapped out of his initial stupor and followed, she was gone, not even a trace of her presence could be felt, just like before she had reappeared...and the noble was now even more baffled than ever...

Shifting small sapphire gems between her fingers before clutching them in her hand and holding it against her chest, Orihime sighed sadly as she leaned against a random tree in the middle of a forest within the Rukongai, far from the Seireitei.

The sapphire gems were a gift which she had come to cherish: they allowed her to teleport anywhere she wanted, as long as, prior to that, similar gems were left behind in various places she could then transport herself to. It could also shield, or rather shade, her spiritual essence, when she didn't want to be found.

However, no matter how hard she ran or she tried to hide, Orihime felt trapped in a mass of secrets and lies she wanted no part of. She wanted to scream and shout out loud what she saw, what she knew, what she was made to do, what she _did_ , what she was to do - and could not stop - what she could, maybe, prevent by telling everyone...but no, she could only remain silent. For those she loved, for the _one_ she loved, she wouldn't... _Couldn't_ say anything...

Sighing again as she slid down to sit on the ground, Orihime's thoughts drifted back to one of those horrible memories her stay at Las Noches had given her, those she wished so hard she could somehow forget...

" _Orihime, my dear...Come. Come on in."_

 _Although his voice may have been uttered in a gentle tone, his words remained a command._

 _Leaving the entrance that was closed behind her, Orihime approached him, hesitantly, slowly, warily, keeping her eyes lowered, too afraid of what she would see if she dared to raise them...for she could hear the soft, ragged, shallow breath of a certain Arrancar currently...in a 'session' with the lord of Las Noches within this personal chamber of his...so she didn't wish to disgrace the Arrancar further by casting a glance nor did she desire for herself to be more scarred than she already was. She had barely set foot in this world and she had seen things she had never even believed to be possible..._

 _As she continued to move forward, she inwardly screamed to herself: 'Why...am I here again?'_

 _Having reached a foot from where the lord was lounged upon the large divan in a dimly lit corner of the room, Aizen gestured invitingly towards one of the chairs nearby with a smile: "Have a seat."_

 _Though she let puzzlement flood her features, for she had been under the impression that she had been summoned for healing, Orihime knew better than to question him so she was quick to comply, however, as he began to speak, in his low deadly alluring voice, she could not bring herself to focus on any of Aizen's words...and he was quick to notice, letting out a dark chuckle that instantly drew her attention, locking wide expressive grey eyes with his own calm apathetic brown ones._

 _Shifting into a seated position, the lord of Las Noches wordlessly drew closer to the Arrancar, bound and on his knees near the edge of the divan, head hung low, nearly touching the floor. Aizen's subordinate had his hands tightly tied behind his unclothed back, bound together at his wrists by thin yet solid rope and had a gag wedged painful in his mouth, between his teeth, keeping his usually loud mouth silent._

 _Aizen regarded Orihime for a moment and then, when he was sure that she'd keep her gaze on him, on them, he moved one of his hands to rest upon the Arrancar's back, earning a startled flinch from her in response, whilst the male at his feet however, forced himself not to react at all._

 _Keeping his eyes on her and smirking at the young girl's reaction, Aizen allowed his fingers to dance upon the exposed tanned skin, tracing the bound male's taut muscles before setting the back of a sole finger to rest on the Arrancar's spine and letting it trail, slowly, devastatingly slowly, downwards, shamelessly inching lower, lower, over the bound hands...and then lower...until, past the brim of the male's lower uniform, Aizen's hand disappeared completely, roaming around uncomfortably down_ _there_ _: an intrusion, a violation for the Arrancar who, despite that, resolutely resisted against squirming..._

 _Not able to keep on looking, Orihime looked away, tears of shame, which were both altruistic and personal, threatening to fall free. It was far too horrifyingly ghastly for her...as it was for Aizen's victim. Though she knew that it would cause the lord of the Espada to question her actions, for this wasn't the first time she has had to witness Aizen doing such things, she just couldn't look._

 _Seeing her turn her head, Aizen raised an eyebrow as he questioned with false innocence: "Does his presence disturb you?"_

" _Um..." stammered Orihime in a shaky voice, trying to come up with a plausible excuse while still keeping her gaze away._

" _And here I thought you had gotten over it..." sighed the brown-haired lord as he closed his eyes, sounding almost disappointed...in her._

 _A brief yet hurting flash of what Aizen was insinuating flooded her mind causing her to straighten up rigidly, before she vividly bit her lip, as she tried not scream in remembrance: "Not quite..."_

" _You poor thing..." uttered Aizen indifferently in a low voice, as he eyed the small drops of blood dripping from her lip: she had bit herself too hard._

" _Aizen-sama?" stuttered Orihime hesitantly in a small voice, trying to figure out the best way for her to express her next words "Is it alright if you...? Could you...? Um...Can he be excused?"_

 _The Arrancar in question let out a sudden strangled noise, a muffled sound that nearly rang out as a protest: whether it was because of Aizen's touches or her own words, she didn't know._

 _Aizen simply smiled dangerously as he leaned against his free hand, all the while not stopping the invasive movements of the other hand: "No, he can't. I'm not yet finished with him."_

" _Then...is it ok if...I come back when you do finish, Aizen-sama?" she suggested edgily as she shifted to stand before stating quietly "I'm quite uncomfortable as it is."_

 _Aizen's tone to his next words made her stop dead in her tracks: "Your discomfort is meaningless to me, little girl. I'm not finished with you either."_

" _Yes, Aizen-sama" uttered the girl hurriedly with a curt nod as she immediately sat back down, keeping her gaze to the ground "My apologies, Aizen-sama."_

" _Orihime" voiced the lord of Las Noches in a warning tone which compelled her to meet his deadly gaze "Don't mistake my leniency for kindness. This second and last time I will be telling you this. And I usually_ _don't_ _give a second warning."_

 _Knowing and believing that the other's intimidating threat was far from being mere words, her voice was now but a fearful whisper: "Yes, Aizen-sama."_

" _Good" he praised with a dark smile, before he instantaneously resumed his usual forged polite pleasantness for his next words. It was intensely frightful to see Aizen shift between good and evil so easily, especially when he was only the latter in truth..._

 _As he continued his uninvited ministrations upon the Arrancar who was trying to remain as unresponsive and as quiet as he could in order to spare Orihime's attention, Aizen restarted the actual conversation he had initially brought the human girl for: "Now then, as I was meaning to say, there are a few things you need to know about my plans. I had mentioned to you my predictions for the upcoming battle, do you recall?"_

" _Yes, I do, Aizen-sama."_

" _Excellent. Now, you should know that, after all that I have foresaw eventually takes place, the Kuchiki hold a key role in my plans afterwards. Well, I say the family but I'm namely interested in Kuchiki Byakuya."_

" _Interested...in Kuchiki-san?" repeated Orihime slowly as she titled her head in confusion._

" _Indeed."_

 _When Aizen didn't add anything else to that simple reply, the orange-haired girl politely questioned: "May I ask why?"_

" _Of course, my dear...I wouldn't tell you all of this if I didn't know that I could trust you."_

" _Thank you, Aizen-sama" thanked the girl automatically in a flat tone and with a minuscule forged smile of her own, for she was well aware that Aizen didn't trust anyone, hence she was absolutely no exception, his earlier threat being a perfect example "So...why Kuchiki-san specifically?"_

" _Isn't it obvious? Ah...Of course not. As a human, you wouldn't know of the hierarchy or the history in the Seireitei, would you?"_

 _When she slowly shook her head, Aizen gave her a smile that could have been believed to be conceding yet condescending at the same time: "Fine then. We'll start simple. What do you know of the Kuchiki clan?"_

" _That...um...they're of nobility? Nobles?" stated Orihime hesitantly with a contemplative expression as she tried to recall Rukia's words "There are three or four noble clans, I think, the Kuchiki being one of them."_

" _That's it. However, the Kuchiki aren't just one of the four noble clans, they the uppermost of the four. They have another appellation due to that, though rarely heard in conversations."_

" _What are they also called, Aizen-sama?"_

" _The Purebloods..."_

" _I see..."uttered the human girl with a faint frown as she vaguely pieced together what Aizen was telling her with what she had already learnt._

 _Seeing the dawning of understanding upon her face, he inquired in a voice far too gentle to be real: "And what do you make of all this, my dear?"_

" _Ah. So, um..." uttered the orange-haired girl, eyes wide at the tone of the seated lord, before moving her eyes away as deliberation clouded her mind again "If I understand correctly, Aizen-sama wants to...overthrow the Kuchiki Clan because they're the highest ranked, not only amongst the four clans, but in the entire Soul Society? Because, by doing so, would perhaps put the Shinigami in a delicate, even no-win, situation, especially if threatened, for the Kuchiki hold an important position in the Seireitei, regardless of their rank..."_

" _Overthrow..." echoed Aizen softly as he raised his eyebrows and musingly shifted his gaze sideways "Interesting theory, Orihime, and almost accurate. I must sincerely congratulate you on that. I do intend to bring destruction to the entire Seireitei, involving the Gotei, the nobles and everyone else. As for the Kuchiki, it's more of a personal affair."_

" _And..." continued the human girl gradually, waiting for the other's permission to actually do "Since it's personal, Kuchiki-san gets implicated since he is the current clan leader and you'll go after him first...no?"_

 _At those words, Aizen her graced her with unreadable smile, whilst she remained unaware of his thoughts: her friends seemed to think that she was an utter disaster ditz of an airhead, full of naivety, often if not always lost in her own odd thoughts. Oh, how wrong they were: it was girls like her that proved to be the most perilous when pushed or forced the wrong way..._

" _That is one of my reasons, yes" finally replied the brown-haired lord, his subtle touches, which hadn't stopped all the while, now becoming so increasingly painful for the Arrancar that he involuntarily let out a stifled whimper, drawing Orihime's horrified attention once again, having momentarily managed to overlook his presence._

" _One of your reasons, Aizen-sama?" pressed on Orihime insistently with a hint of desperation, trying hard to drown out the escalating, vehemently repressed sounds emanating from the Arrancar at Aizen's feet._

 _Unfortunately for the two of them, the lord of the Espada was done talking: "Oh yes. There's far more than one single reason for me to go after Byakuya."_

 _Threading his unoccupied hand within the locks of the one beneath him and tugging harshly without any warning, causing the Arrancar's head to jerk upwards forcefully, though in silence, as he was compelled to follow until he was seated upwards on his knees, his head tilted backwards at an uncomfortable angle, almost leaving his neck fully vulnerable. Though his eyes were clenched shut, mortification was engraved all over his features whilst his body, nude from head to abdomen, was glistening with sweat though he shuddered with goose-bumps, as he tried to remain as composed as he could and block out Aizen's touches, whereas Orihime once again looked away, wishing she was somewhere else, anywhere else but here..._

 _The lord of Las Noches then voiced, in an eerily serene tone, words that made the other two occupants of the dim room both blanch drastically: "Now then, I think our lovely companion has waited long enough. Care to be a dear and give him a hand, Orihime?"_

 _The Arrancar's instantly snapped his eyes wide open at that, his appalled gaze falling upon the girl in front of him, her pale face filled with consternation and a look of utter surrender, before he slightly shifted his head to throw the darkest of glares he could muster towards his tormentor, who merely gave a sinister smile while twisting his fingers sharply in retaliation._

 _The Arrancar would have screamed in agony at the sudden movement if not for his pride, so he vividly clenched his teeth around the gag and reduced the sound to a low grunt of pain as he breathed out through his nose and lowered his head a little- Aizen still had a vice grip on his hair after all - and letting his bangs fall over his eyes, a gesture he hoped the other would view as submission...a submission they both knew to be temporary. Yeah, like hell he'll forever bow to Aizen...or anyone else for that matter..._

 _Gentle yet trembling fingers then touched one of his shoulders, nearly recoiling away at the smouldering warmth emanating from his exposed skin._

 _The Arrancar lifted his gaze from beneath his bangs to lock his eyes upon the young human girl, shaking from head to toe and still refusing to look him directly in the eye, for she feared what she would see within them if she did: it was Aizen's firm conviction that eyes, holding a diversity of unfathomable emotions, were both the door and key to one's soul...and Orihime was scared that his belief would become her nightmare, should she similarly start witnessing what he could see._

 _As the young girl slowly began to let her fingers wander without any rational intention, the Arrancar, in spite of the events, had to regard her with slight curiosity: she had yielded to Aizen's demand a lot quicker this time and without protest whatsoever. She had come to the instant realization that in order to survive, obeying was her sole salvation, something he and many of the other Arrancars had to learn the hard way: she was more careful than she let on..._

 _Trying to ignore Aizen being there, Orihime tried to focus on her task at hand, attempting to convince herself that what she was doing was necessary. Necessary for whom? Certainly not for her. She knew exactly whom her disobedience would be taken out on and didn't dare risk it...or come to witness it._

 _However, even though this wasn't her first time doing this since she arrived to Las Noches and fell under Aizen's absolute reign, becoming a victim - a puppet - to his utter control, she felt just as terrified and uneasy as the first he had given her a similar order...carried out on the very same Arrancar, oddly enough._

 _After all, he was the first man...uh, male she has ever touched and apparently Aizen wanted it kept that way: another thing he was quite adamant about was that she remained untouched, untainted, violently severing those who tried to get their hands on her. And why that was stayed utterly unknown to her, just like many things were about Aizen..._

 _The Arrancar had closed his eyes, not yet relaxed - hell no, not with Aizen around - but delving into the orange-haired girl's cautious feathery caress, however refused to become aroused by it. He couldn't allow himself to enjoy this...not while the human girl wasn't..._

 _Her touches were far too inexperienced, hesitant, careful...having a certain soothing effect on the Arrancar, as opposed to Aizen's more calculated, merciless, overwhelming touches...just like he was as a person...Correction: just like the monster he was._

 _While Aizen continued his atrocious actions on his end, the young human girl gently traced the Arrancar's face with one hand - the dampness of bangs and forehead, the arch of his eyebrows and his fluttering eyelashes, the bridge of his nose, the frame of his dry lips, the curve of his powerful jaw on one side and the structure of his Arrancar jaw mask on the other - whereas the other trailed upon the muscled outlines of his chest, then abdomen, purposely avoiding his hollow hole - she still couldn't stomach its existence - then came to a halt, hovering shakily over the rim of his trousers. This time, she didn't need to glance towards anyone for guidance: she knew what was expected of her - she had been told to give a_ _ **hand**_ _after all. She just couldn't help but hope she was going to wake up from this lurid picture before she had to do it...Yeah, no such luck, apparently._

 _Softly placing her face in the crook of the Arrancar's neck as to hide her shame from Aizen's watchful gaze, Orihime let out a quiet wobbly breath against the Arrancar's skin, causing him to shiver at the feeling and his breath to hitch instantly afterwards as she slowly slipped her trembling hand in and down, reaching what it was she needed to help with..._

 _The Arrancar shuddered and clenched his eyes closed, burying his face under the curtain of the girl's hair, slightly startling her morbid focus with his gentle gesture done in order to salvage away his dignity from the brown-haired's hawk-like gaze, unintentionally imitating Orihime's former action. Not like he had much dignity left anyway...Just look upon what he'd been reduced to..._

 _As his growing neglect was finally being attended to by slow, uncertain, fearful strokes, he forced himself to remain quiet as Aizen chose the very same moment to increase the pain he was inflicting upon him tenfold, setting the Arrancar's insides on fire. Caught between pleasure and pain, innocence and evil, this was the most perfect way to describe his situation._

 _She at last chanced a glance towards the Arrancar's face, before empathetically regretting having done so: eyes tightly closing his soul to the world, he was pale due to the pain yet had a faint blush due to the pleasure, his entire body wrecked by tremors and spasms due to the agony, his skin covered in sweat while he breathed out with difficulty, raggedly between his gagged mouth and his nose..._

 _She wished she could find away to take him away from all this but knew she was in no position to do so. The only possible power she had and aid she could offer was bringing the Arrancar's torture to an end, by coaxing him to a climax. So she doubled her efforts...well she tried to: her inexperience made it rather tricky, for both of them...and Aizen seemed to delight at their predicament._

 _A shiver ran through her spine as Orihime caught sight of the Las Noches' lord dark sadistic smirk in the corner of her eye as a particular move from his part caused the Arrancar to suddenly choke on his restricted breath._

 _She once again tried to block out his presence, moving her position slightly so she no longer had him in her eyesight, before she pressed herself closer to the Arrancar and shifted her hand at a better angle to go faster, up and down, then back up and down again, and again..._

 _When she picked up this steady, swift rhythm and began to nibble gently at his neck, the Arrancar nearly groaned out in frustration: he didn't_ _want_ _to enjoy this. How could he? Neither of the two were willing parties as this was done against both their wills. Yet he also understood her sudden vivid commitment. After all, the lord of the Espada wouldn't let them leave until he was done with them. Though the Arrancar still resolutely forbade himself from surrendering to the sensations of pleasure, fighting against it with all his might, vehemently ignoring the pain the denial caused..._

 _All of a sudden, Aizen leaned forward, brushing his lips against the Arrancar's ear, his breath hot against it, causing the Arrancar to flinch and open his eyes in surprise, instantly locking them with Aizen's, who eyed him intently as he whispered oppressively: "Is it just me...or are you holding back?"_

 _Had the Arrancar not been gagged he would have cursed quite loudly: Aizen was onto him. Not good._

" _Now, now, my beloved..." whispered the lord even quieter than before, his words only meant for his tortured subordinate "We wouldn't want our dear princess to have to use her_ _ **mouth**_ _to hurry things along, now would we?"_

 _While a cold chill clutched at his soul, the Arrancar threw the lord a dark vicious glare which only made the latter chuckle in sick dark amusement for the message conveyed by his subordinate was crystal clear: Don't you fuckin' dare._

 _Still chuckling, Aizen ordered huskily with a raised eyebrow as if daring the Arrancar to defy him: "Then you'd better start_ _reacting_ _."_

 _The Arrancar growled quietly in retaliation but obeyed his master all the same, closing his eyes and letting himself fall for the human girl's touches, gradually responding to them, hardening..._

 _As the suffocating atmosphere in the room began to grow, Orihime's gaze fluttered towards Aizen as she saw him near his face to the Arrancar's, taking in his expression with horrified curiosity: though he maintained his calm demeanour with closed eyes and wasn't even breaking a single sweat upon his perfectly defined features - what could she say, evil had the gall to look gorgeous - his face held a distinct hint, despite its wickedness, of ruthless enjoyment, of sadistic pleasure._

 _Not stopping her ministrations just like Aizen was doing on his end, her eyes were drawn to his expression, fixated upon it, mesmerized yet mortified, unable to look away, though she did try...yet in vain. It was just that...seeing Aizen with a near humane visage was far too surreal to cast her stare away._

 _Orihime was quickly yet harshly brought back to the reality of the situation when the Arrancar let out a soft, barely audible moan as he found his release, sending a climax painting his surroundings and, due to their proximity, she too was on the receiving end and shared the outcome, having her flushed face tainted by the sticky white fluid, though she strongly resisted wiping it away when she noticed Aizen scrutinizing her like a predator._

" _Innocence is all utterly more captivating when tainted" breathed out huskily the brown-haired lord with a dark satisfied smile, his eyes darker than usual, filled with malice and lust._

 _Relief flooded the Arrancar's features as the lord of the Espada finally withdrew his hand, making Orihime cringe in horror as her eyes doubled in size at what she saw: Aizen's fingers were_ _ **coated**_ _in blood._

 _Ridding the Arrancar of the gag with his other hand, the lord ushered a whispered command: "My beloved. Do clean her up."_

 _The Arrancar scowled at nothing in particular as he worked his jaw trying to lessen the numbing sensation within it, before he neared his face to the orange-haired's girl own and began darting his tongue over her soft skin, cleaning off the mess he was partly responsible of._

 _As she remained rigid, forcing herself to keep stock still, the Arrancar ran his tongue hurriedly, messily, trying to wipe it all off and end it as quickly as possible..._

 _Unfortunately, as usual, Aizen had other plans: "Why the rush? Take your time. Work slow..."_

 _Gritting his teeth as to prevent himself from downright insulting his master, the Arrancar reluctantly did as he was told, slowing his actions._

 _Whereas Orihime had previously carried out Aizen's order from upwards then downwards, the Arrancar found himself doing the opposite upon her quivering form: he started with her neck, then her chin, carefully and purposely avoiding her lisp - that was far too intimate for either of them - before moving to her cheeks, doing so more languidly than he would have wanted, forcefully complying with the lord's command._

 _He had almost finished, ridding her of the last of the remnants, when tears abruptly, uncontrollably gushed out, spilling down the cheeks he had only just cleaned. Pausing only briefly, the Arrancar then licked them away as well, causing her to blink her wide eyes at him._

 _Darting his own eyes to hers, they finally looked each other in the eye since the whole ordeal had started...and they both saw a painful ocean of emotions drowning respectively in grey and blue, both, ironically, viewed as melancholic colours._

 _She saw humiliation. He saw shame._

 _She saw anger. He saw sadness._

 _She saw hatred. He saw fear._

 _She saw destruction. He saw despair..._

 _When she abruptly averted her eyes darted away, her breath suddenly hitched quite loudly in her throat, leading the Arrancar followed suit, trying to pinpoint her sudden distress, before his expression darkened with loathing._

 _Subtly yet quite undoubtedly, laid beneath the lord of the Espada's uniform, was a faint bulge. The sadistic bastard had apparently very much enjoyed the show._

 _At Orihime's growing horror and start of hyperventilation for she was no longer naive to not understand what she was seeing, Aizen just chuckled softly, reaching out to pat her head, speaking with deceptive gentleness: "Another time perhaps. You may now leave. Both of you."_

 _Neither needed to be told twice: the Arrancar was the first on his feet as soon as the bonds on his wrists came undone, storming as hurriedly and painlessly as he could towards the exit, not once looking back, with Orihime tumbling to get up as she unsteadily followed his footsteps._

 _She quickly hurried after him, eager to escape the oppressing room, as well as the dangerous man within it, and it was only when they were in the hall and the door was shut behind them, did she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as her frantic heartbeat began to gradually calm down again._

 _She then came to the awareness that her mouth had gone completely dry and she no longer had a single drop of saliva in her mouth. She had been more scared than she initially realized. The Arrancar, she barely gotten used to. But_ _ **Aizen**_ _...she could only shudder at the thought..._

 _Glancing towards the quiet Arrancar with lowered eyes, Orihime slowly handed out his jacket - which she took a hold of on their way out - with a shaky hand as she whispered softly: "Here. You...You left this behind."_

 _He locked eyes with her briefly before they went back to the floor again, yet he still nodded towards her and outstretched his hand to retrieve the clothing, accidently brushing his fingers against her skin, causing her to instantly withdraw her hand, dropping the jacket, and to jolt back as if she had been burnt, her face now a blazing red, her eyes wide and alarmed._

 _The Arrancar regarded her with an air of rare sympathy and as he slowly bent to pick up the clothing, he was swift to shake his head as she began to apologize, his quiet hoarse voice croaking slightly as he spoke: "It's ok. No harm done."_

 _She remained silent as he started to walk away but was quick to wince at the obvious pain he was in: he could barely walk, limping and leaning against the wall for support._

" _Wait" she called out inaudibly, yet audibly enough for him to halt in his heavily pained steps "Let me heal you. I mean...if you want..."_

 _His back still facing her, the Arrancar refused immediately though not at all unkindly: "No, don't. He'll know."_

" _Oh..." uttered the human girl, feeling useless all over again "I'm sorry."_

" _Stop apologizing" snarled the other softly, this time sounding annoyed at her ceaseless apologies, before he eyed her carefully over his shoulder "You ok?"_

 _Orihime was about to lie, smile and say that yes, she was, but she ended up shaking her head instead as she confessed in a hushed whisper while she wrapped herself in her frail arms, seeking a protection she was in no position to offer herself: "I wish I could...somehow... just disappear."_

 _The Arrancar fully turned around to face her, a pensive look upon his face: "You know...It's not impossible. Follow me."_

 _Tagging along with the Arrancar led Orihime to his quarters, making her slightly nervous: she had never been here before._

 _Opening the door to his silent, lone room and letting himself inside, he slowly made his way to a set of drawers, kneeling down carefully and specifically searching for something._

 _Curiosity taking over, she moved in to stand beside him and peer at his rummaging, right at the moment he found what he was looking for._

 _Taking out a small cubic box, he turned towards her and handed it upwards to her: "Here."_

" _Are you...? What's in there?" the human girl hesitated nervously, quickly hiding her hands behind her back, deeply confusing the Arrancar with her reaction: she seemed embarrassed and horrified at the same time._

" _Take a look and you'll know" he stated with a shrug, before sighing irritably when she remained stock still "Why the hell are you hesitating?"_

 _Face beetroot red, she stammered awkwardly: "You...are not proposing to me, are you?"_

 _It was his turn to have his cheeks turn bright pink: "Ha?! What the heck are you on about?!"_

" _Um..."_

" _Another human thing?" asked the Arrancar as he quirked an eyebrow: just when he thought that he was beginning to get used to humans, they always found a way to get even weirder..._

 _When she nodded sheepishly and briefly explained what she had thought, he sighed loudly, the blush a little darker, as he shoved to box towards her "Just take the fuckin' the box."_

" _Ok..." murmured the orange-haired girl softly, hurriedly complying with his demand as to avoid further awkwardness, grasping at the box and opening it. Inside was a multitude of beautifully shining small sapphire gems._

" _Oh! They're beautiful!" exclaimed Orihime in wonder, gently taking one and examining it closely "What are they?"_

" _Teleportation gems" explained the Arrancar as he straightened up gingerly whilst watching her closely, slightly amused by her childish awe "One of Szayel's inventions that Ill...That a Fracción of mine snagged from his lab, awhile ago...I've been using them in secret ever since... I can't anymore though."_

" _Why not?" frowned the human girl in confusion, but when she saw the ire upon his features, she made an instant connection "Aizen-sama?"_

" _Who the fuck else?" huffed the Arrancar as he ran a hand through his hair "Anyway, you can have them if you want. Try to avoid getting caught though."_

" _Oh thank you!" she beamed happily, clutching the box tightly against her chest before she rushed out of the room...coming back seconds later with adorable puzzlement on her face "So...um...How do they work?"_

 _He almost laughed but was quick to restrain himself as he began to explain: "Leave them anywhere you want to disappear to or come back to and, as long as you always have one or more on you, you can teleport there. Just focus on the gem that you left in that specific place and you'll be taken there."_

 _Understanding dawned upon her face as she nodded as if she now held all the wisdom of the entire universe: "Oh! I get it: it's kind of - or not really - like leaving behind breadcrumbs!"_

 _Again, the Arrancar sank into confusion: "Breadcrumbs?"_

" _Just..." smiled Orihime sweetly with wide eyes "Another human thing?"_

 _The Arrancar's lips quirked into a light smile as he shook his head before he stretched a little: "You'll tell me about it then for another time. I need to crash, kid."_

" _Oh, yes" uttered the human girl ruefully, for he had managed to get her to momentarily forget the prior disconcerting events "Of course. Sorry."_

 _He sighed before repeating for the umpteenth time as he leaned against his doorframe: "Don't...Apologize."_

" _But I really meant it!" insisted Orihime vehemently before she stared down at the box with a soft smile "Besides, you're the only one here who's been kind to me. So thank you, Grimmjow-sama."_

 _She briefly saw the Sexta Espada's eyebrows fly upwards in baffled surprise, before she walked away, though not without hearing him mutter under his breath: "If you think I'm kind, then you have a really fuckin' weird perception of things, kid."_

Suddenly, a familiar reiatsu drew Orihime abruptly from her dark memories, causing her eyes to go wide as she stared in the direction she had felt it: it was coming from within the Seireitei.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Mashiro, Kensei and Hiyori went on an 'excursion' to Karakura Town, it basically meant that left Hachigen, Love, Lisa, Rose and Shinji back in the Seireitei.

The former four were currently waiting for the blonde to join them so they could hang out for awhile, just between them Vizards. Since they had set foot back here, they rarely saw each other, with the exception of Kensei, Mashiro, Lisa, Shinji and Rose as they were part of the Gotei, easily passing by each other for whatever reason. The other three however, despite being fully occupied, felt a little left out...though Hiyori would _never_ admit it out loud. And that's the main reason Shinji had convinced her to go to Karakura, because though he had opened up a position for her in the 5th division as one of his lieutenants, she still felt out of place, preferring to wander around the Rukongai instead...

As for Hachigen and Love, they each frequently visited the Kido Corps and the 7th Division respectively to feel more at home...yet it just wasn't really the same as in the past because they all, the eight of them, still felt like outsiders. They could feel the apprehensive stares and watchful gazes, as well as hear the hushed gossip and worried whispers: they were _feared_ , they were _still_ feared...and it was beginning to unsettle them.

The only sense of _normalcy_ they had was that those close to them, the ones they knew well, didn't act any differently towards them, like nothing ever happened, like nothing was wrong with them: Kyoraku, Jushiro, Unohana, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Isshin and even some of Ichigo's friends were some of those who were fully acceptant of their presence, amongst other people...

Amongst the eight Vizards, Mashiro had been the most optimistic, stating that they shouldn't care what others thought as long as they did what was right and most of all what they wanted. They had all regarded her in awe when she had said that, Kensei being the most baffled, but when she reverted to giving them a live tantrum when she realized that there were no more dangos on the plates before them, they all sweat-dropped: nope, Mashiro and wisdom did so _not_ go together. Still, her words did make a certain sense and for now they were going to stick to that...

As stated before, four of the Vizards were waiting for Shinji to join them, not far from the Senkaimon: they were supposed to eat lunch at one of their favourite restaurants back in Karakura...but Shinji was _late_ , very late. And they...were _hungry_. Well, at least Love was rather vocal about it.

"Where the hell _is_ he?" seethed Love irately as his stomach rumbled loudly "I get that he's captain but _come on_! I'm dying here!"

"He's maybe in the middle of sexing-up some random chick from his division" commented Lisa nonchalantly, as if what she was saying was _completely_ normal "Like: 'oh, Hirako-taichou ~! It has always been my fantasy to be taken by my beloved captain on their desk, just like kinky office sex, you know~? Do _you_ have what it takes, Hi-ra-ko-tai-chou ~?'"

Blushing dark scarlet as she imitated her own version of a horny subordinate, the three male Vizards stared at her in utter morbid silence before Rose cleared his throat and laughed nervously: "Lisa-san, I really don't think that was appropriate."

"Of course not: I _am_ talking about sex. There's nothing appropriate in that."

"Um...I mean, as his friends, it is inappropriate to talk like that about Shin..."

A sudden sound of shunpo and Shinji stood beside them, sighing sheepishly: "I'm late."

"We know!" whined Love, trying to utterly _forget_ his prior embarrassment "Let's go now."

They began to head towards the Senkaimon when another shunpo resounded beside them. Turning to look, their eyes fell on Ichimaru Gin, causing them all to bristle with the exception of Shinji who walked towards him and gritted out: "What _now_?"

The silver-haired man just smiled mirthfully as he handed out a stack of papers: "I believe you forgot this."

Staring at the paper as if it was offending his entire being, the blonde snarled: "Uh, _no_. I didn't forget them, I deliberately _left_ them."

"Don't go blamin' me or anythin'. I just brought them to you like I was told to."

"Like ya were told? Wow" whistled Shinji mockingly as he finally took hold of the papers "Goin' Samaritan on us, Ichimaru?"

"Maybe" snickered the silver-haired with an enigmatic glint in his eyes before he waved and turned away "Later then, Hirako-taichou."

"Yep" sighed the blonde with an absentminded wave as he eyed the paperwork with dismay.

Tilting his head in the direction Gin had just left by shunpo, Love called out to the blonde: "Uh...Shinji?"

"Hm?" hummed the person in question absentmindedly as he still continued to stare at the paperwork warily: it was _exactly_ what he always dreaded the most as captain. It took far too much of his lazy-time.

"Since when are you two all buddy-buddy?"

"We're not" replied simply the blonde with a frown, absentmindedly staring at the sky above.

"You've forgiven him then?" suggested Lisa with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms "Or you decided that he'd eventually be a good lay."

" _Hell no_ " deadpanned Shinji through clenched teeth, his eyebrows flying upwards, while he shuddered in revulsion: Lisa really, _really_ had to **stop** reading porn. It was dangerous for their health...though not hers apparently.

"Then what _are_ you doing?" wondered Rose aloud, sounding both curious and exasperated.

The 5th Division's captain merely stared at his friends before shrugging offhandedly: "I'm just bein' reasonable."

The other Vizards present glanced at each other before they all uttered incredulously in one voice: "Uh-huh."

"Because that _definitely_ sounds like you" nodded Lisa mordantly as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

Shinji's lips then quirked upwards as an amused glint twinkled in his eyes: " _And_ because Hiyori beat the crap out of him for revenge and was _very_ happy in the end."

"Ah, I see" nodded Love, before he realized what the other had said "Wait... _Seriously_?!"

"Yeah" asserted the blonde with wide eyes stunned eyes of his own "He let her, you know? Didn't even dodge or move a muscle all the while."

"And..." hesitated Hachigen with a disapproving frown "You did nothing to help?"

"Oh no" grinned Shinji widely as he playfully wagged a finger at his friends "It was _such_ a good show. Besides, it's nice not bein' on the receivin' end for once, know what I mean?"

The others just chuckled or shook their heads at him, having nothing to say: for the latter reason, it was so Shinji-like, what _could_ they say?

Love was about to remind them that they needed to leave or at they would eat even later than what they had initially planned, when yet _another_ set of two shunpo noises resounded and someone called out for Shinji's attention. The brown star-haired Vizard face palmed as his stomach cried famine: at this rate, they were _never_ going to eat.

"Hirako-san" greeted Jushiro cheerfully with a polite smile and nod towards the others before he gestured the young girl at his side "Meet Hinamori Momo: she's the lieutenant of the 5th Division."

"Hello, Hirako-taichou" saluted the 5th Division's lieutenant with a polite bow, a slight nervous smile upon her face. She had every right to be nervous: she knew nothing of this new captain. What if he was like Aizen? What if he was worse? What if Aizen was still a good person, deep inside and was faking it all? So many questions had erupted at her recent recovery and that would simply not leave her be...

"Hi, Hinamori-chan" nodded Shinji gently, not missing the way she smiled "Feelin' better?"

"Yes, very. Thank you" she replied compliantly, her response almost robotic, rehearsed.

The blonde frowned faintly, having heard here and there of this girl and who Aizen was to her...and what he did to her. He _really_ didn't want her to put him in the same bowl as that bastard: "Ok then...Uh...Ya know Kyoraku, right?"

Not expecting that, she took a while to answer: "Um...yes? Yes, I do."

"Good" beamed Shinji as he handed over his papers which she hesitantly, gingerly took from him "'Cause I'm the same type of lazy bastard. I do my work if I'm pushed to do it but I'll fight and die for the division no matter the enemy or reason. What do ya think? Too corny?"

Blinking in awe at the blonde's straightforward honesty, the young brown-haired felt her apprehension dissolve as she clutched the paper work against her chest, a warm smile steadily grew on her softened features: "I think you'll do just fine."

"MAYDAY!" called out abruptly a rather panicky looking Shinigami as he passed by them running as fast as he could, screaming at the top of his lungs as he threw away a Hell Butterfly in the air " _MAYDAY!_ "

Jushiro and the others could only stare in stunned silence as Rose blinked: "What was _that_?"

Lisa shook her head before her attention was drawn to the butterfly fluttering towards them. Reaching out her hand towards it and letting it rest on her fingers, she relayed the message it had brought: "This is a message for all the Gotei 13 members and is of the upmost importance. Due to certain circumstances, Captains Muguruma, Zaraki and Hitsugaya are promptly returning from the Human World. With them, the Arrancars that were said to have set foot in Karakura Town and a drastically wounded Captain Soifon. All available Shinigami are to head to the Senkaimon to come to their aid."

Locking wide eyes with each other, Shinji and the others rush to the Senkaimon, for they were the closest after all, and, seconds later, those announced by the Hell Butterflies arrive through.

The first ones to appear were the 10th Division, closely followed by the 11th Division who were maintaining a tight eye on the Arrancars accompanying them.

The last ones to exit the Senkaimon were the 9th Division, with both lieutenants making way for their captain and the injured captain he was carrying.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Momo as her hands flew upwards to cover her mouth in horror as she saw the state Soifon was in "Is she alright?!"

"I don't know yet" shouted Kensei over his shoulder as he hurriedly rushed by them "Ask me that question again after her visit to the 4th Division."

The 13th Division's captain frowned in concern and bewilderment as he watched on with the others: "Why was Soifon with them? I thought she was stationed in the Hueco Mundo with Kurotsuchi."

"Apparently not" muttered Rose with worry, biting his lower lip as they witness the Shihoin princess hastily appear with Isane and Iemura in her company. Whereas the two 4th Division's members began to take in the damage, Yoruichi carefully, gingerly took hold of Soifon from Kensei before instantly rushing her away towards the 4th Division, running wild with a concerned expression upon her pretty tanned features all the way.

"What's going on, Ukitake-taichou?" asked Rukia promptly arriving by shunpo beside her captain, several other Gotei members appearing all around them.

"Didn't you receive a message?" blinked the 5th Division's lieutenant as she tilted her head.

"No. I just ran by someone telling me to come here. Other than that..." said the petite Kuchiki, shaking her head before her eyes flew wide open in shock "Are those...who I think they are?"

"Yes..." confirmed Nanao as readjusted her glasses "They're the Arrancars that were roaming within Karakura. Brought in apparently."

"Brought in?" Rikichi echoed in a worried whisper "Why didn't they just kill them?"

"For an excellent reason I suppose" reasoned Shunsui as he stroked his chin thoughtfully "I overheard that the decision came from Hitsugaya-taichou and it was then upheld by Muguruma-taichou, so it _has_ to be good if Zaraki-taichou didn't stand up to their resolve."

"And who the heck is that?" enquired Izuru curiously, staring at the bright blue-haired Arrancar, standing out due to his certain violent regal aura "He wasn't there during the battle."

"That would be the 6th Espada" replied Rukia aloud so the other Shinigami present could hear "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. We encountered him back in Karakura Town, and then Ichigo defeated him in the Hueco Mundo..."

" _Espada_?" repeated the 3rd Division's lieutenant in a stunned voice, before grumbling "I thought we got rid of them _all_."

"I agree" nodded Love whilst frowning in confusion before pointing towards Stark and Lilynette "Those over there were dealt with. They _died_. Why are they still up and about?"

"Why are they here at all?" whispered Hinamori in a small voice as she hid behind Shinji, mentally screaming at the fact that there was yet other Arrancars to deal with, with this one appearing to be particularly intimidating "Do you think they came to help out Aizen-taichou?"

"No, I really doubt that" whispered Orihime softly, appearing out of nowhere and looking at them from beside Rukia, as her words caught the attention of the Shinigami assembled there.

"Where were you?! We've been looking for you _everywhere_!" cried out the petite Kuchiki reproachfully, though she was rather relieved to see that her friend was alright.

The orange-haired girl was about to apologize when her breath hitched and her eyes flew wide open as Grimmjow chose that very moment to lock eyes with her, leading Orihime to quickly avert her gaze. She still couldn't look him in the eye...not without feeling shame...and guilt.

The brief exchange however didn't go unnoticed to a few present that could only look on in confusion or in suspicion. Just when those concerned were about to voice their thoughts, the feline Arrancar spoke up with a frown, drawing their attention: "Are you sure Kurosaki's here? I can't sense him...Actually I can...Just barely though. What's wrong with him?"

"He's dying..." whispered abruptly a pained voice belonging to someone who had just arrived.

"Urahara?!" stammered Rukia in sheer horror as she stared with wide disbelieving eyes at the eccentric shopkeeper who was wearing an alarmingly bleak expression.

The sandy blonde man struggled with his words: "A comatose state can last for a very long time without any real dramatic repercussions whatsoever...However, Ichigo-kun's condition is a little... _different_ : his entire presence is diminishing with every passing day. The longer he stays like this, the closer he is...to never waking up...ever again."

" _NO!_ " screamed Nelliel heartbreakingly, startling the Shinigami present as they stared at her with her hands clutched to her chest as she sank to the ground, sincere tears crashing down "Itsugo can't _die_! I don't want him to!"

As Tia knelt down to take the sobbing female in her arms, Nelliel locked panicked pleading eyes with Grimmjow's even empathic ones: "Please... _Please_...Save Itsugo."

Wordlessly nodding at her, he then heaved a sigh before addressing Kisuke: "What happened? Is he hurt or something?"

"In a way..." replied the sandy blonde slowly, slightly cautious of the apparent concern from the two Arrancars "He's been out cold since the war and, no matter what we've tried, he _still_ won't wake up."

Frowning faintly, the blue-haired remains ponderingly silent for awhile before stating: "Take me to him. I might be able to do something."

While most present stared at the Arrancar in astonishment, it was Kisuke's response, hesitant yet unwavering, that made them completely flabbergasted: "Alright. I can do that. A moment though."

For while the Arrancar didn't seem to be a threat and appeared sincere in wanting to aid Ichigo, he wanted to be sure wasn't mistaking the other's benevolence for a subtle duplicity...

Nearing Orihime, he asked her in a low quiet voice: "Can he be trusted, Inoue-san?"

Her response was instant and steadfast: "More than you think."

 **The Kuchiki Mansion, the room occupied by Kurosaki Ichigo:**

" _Kurosaki lost his powers?!_ " exclaimed Grimmjow wide eyed, jaw dropping, completely flabbergasted by what he had just sensed.

While the Arrancars - who oddly enough, consented to without so much a single compliant, which wasn't the case of those who had befriended Nelliel: Uryuu, Chad, Rukia, Renji and Orihime had vehemently voiced quite loudly against it - had been taken to detainment cells within the 6th Division's barracks for the time being, Grimmjow was escorted by Kisuke, Shinji - who had convinced the other Vizards to go on without him or they would starve - Gin, Renji, Byakuya, Rukia and Orihime, to the Shinigami kid who was still back in the Kuchiki Manor. There, they found Ichigo's father and sisters, Chad and the others near his bedside, along with captain Unohana, who was insistently trying to find a way to solve the teen's case.

As for the Arrancar though, as soon as he stepped through the door, he knew that something was off and when he then pinpointed it...he had a hard time believing it.

"This seems to surprise you..." indicated Kisuke with a pondering expression "Despite us not needing to tell you."

"I just felt it at the moment...but I really wasn't expecting that" admitted the blue-haired with a distraught look in his eyes before he questioned worriedly "Can...Can he get them back?"

"Not exactly..." sighed the sandy blonde man as he crossed his arms and stared ruefully in Ichigo's direction "Given the amount of times he has put his life on the line, losing his powers and losing his life multiple times, it makes it far too risky. There's a _slight_ chance he could succeed in retrieving them once wakes up - if he ever wakes up - but it doesn't have a hundred percent rate of keeping him alive. In fact it could kill him and this time for good."

"I see..." whispered Grimmjow absentmindedly before his attention flitted back towards the teen.

"He was probably the only one who still stood a chance against Aizen..." voiced Renji before he halted his words as the sandy blonde began shaking his head.

"Well, _barely_ " corrected Kisuke in a quiet voice "Ichigo-kun went through with increasing his powers to be able to triumph over Aizen _before_ the latter transcended to immortality. He didn't make it though. He was however able to weaken Aizen long enough for him to be sealed... Yet that still doesn't mean that it's over..."

"Are you _sure_ that he lost them?" inquired suddenly the feline Arrancar, his eyes narrowed in concentration and kneeled near the orange-haired teen's bedside, before closing his eyes briefly and letting a hand hover over Ichigo's form.

"Why do you persist on asking that?" wondered Karin aloud, fixing Grimmjow with a scrutinizing tear-filled glare, watching his every move and ready to jump in her brother's defence at the slightest threat.

"It's true that their presence feels weak...but it doesn't look like his powers are gone" informed the Arrancar, slowly causing everyone to stare at him with wide astounded eyes "More like they're contained or something...A force...Argh...I can't pin it down."

"You...can sense that so easily?" stated Unohana in sheer awe, for it had taken her and Kisuke awhile to come to that realization themselves.

The blue-haired Arrancar merely shrugged and rolled his eyes with a grimace: "One the perks of my aspect of death: I can sense destructive forces, powers, abilities and so on, as well as their magnitude and presence. Kurosaki's powers are definitely still there, just not quite in reach."

"That isn't very clear" deadpanned the 4th Division's captain with a shake of her head.

"Or reassuring for that matter" muttered Kisuke with a huff as he lowered his hat to dim his eyesight.

"There's something else...Another force...More powerful, suffocating. It's preventing him from waking up, forcing to remain in this coma-like state..." struggled the Arrancar as he tried to focus, before his lips twisted into a nasty snarl as his hand suddenly jolted "Heh...I know this reiatsu: It belongs to that fuc..." his eyes flitting to Ichigo's twin sisters, he cleared his throat before hastily correcting himself "To Aizen."

"What?!" cried out Rukia just as shocked as everyone else in the room " _When_? How did...?!"

"It doesn't matter. It's killing him" snapped Grimmjow in a rush before he reconsidered his words "Well no, not exactly. It's annihilating his mind and inner world. Slowly but it is, until he'll be nothing but an empty shell... The force diminishing his powers is ironically slowing down the other force from completely obliterating him."

"So...they weren't cast by the same person?" uttered Byakuya with a frown, as he tried to grasp the surreal aspect of the situation: someone capable of rivalling Aizen's power... _who_? Not only that but where would suppressing Kurosaki Ichigo's powers fit in all this?

"No, it doesn't look like it. Anyway, it seems like Aizen didn't want the possibility of anyone standing in his way" established Grimmjow with a shake of his head, before looking at the other occupants within the room "Didn't you try healing him? Don't you have a healing division or something like that?"

"We _did_ try" confirmed Unohana with a frown, feeling a little insulted by the way the Arrancar was wording things, as if they didn't give their all to help the teen "It was in vain."

"So... _No one_ was able to heal him, is that it?"

"That's it" asserted Kisuke whilst wondering why Grimmjow was being so relentless...until he caught the Arrancar staring sceptically at Orihime...who was looking _anywhere_ but at the blue-haired that had stood up and moved to now stand right in front of her.

Noting the girl's disquiet anxiety, the feline Arrancar decided to play it soft: "Not even _you_?"

Gulping nervously, Orihime began to speak with clattering teeth: "No...I...I wasn't able to."

"You sure?" asked the blue-haired as he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows "Did you even _try_?"

That question however seemed to irk her, making her momentarily forget her unease as she stated vehemently: " _Yes_. I did."

When Grimmjow's response was to remain silent and to continue to eye her dubiously, she exploded with a shout: " _WHAT?!_ "

He questioned her again, this time in an even more doubtful tone: "You are telling me that _you_ weren't able to heal him?"

She blinked at his persistence before stating in an equally disbelieving pitch of voice: "Why is that so _hard_ to believe?"

"Because we're talking about _you_ and him..." replied the feline Arrancar calmly, gesturing towards each of them with his chin "Isn't this more of a _'don't heal him or else'_ thing?"

Instantly understanding the other's implications, as in _who_ he was talking about, she rebuffed them firmly: "I would _never_ refrain from healing him, no matter what Ai..."

"Yet you did" pointed out the blue-haired bluntly, fixing her with an unreadable expression.

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Orihime with wide eyes, not liking the accusing tone underlining the blue-haired's words "I just...I...I can't heal him. I can't risk it."

"Risk what?" questioned Grimmjow worriedly whilst frowning: what was she on about _now_?

Biting her lip at yet another slip of tongue on her part, she muttered: "It doesn't concern you."

"But it concerns you, doesn't it? Or at least him..." the feline Arrancar paused, trying to collect his thoughts "And how does _this_ concern Aizen?"

Orihime's expression darkened as she clenched her teeth through parted lips and breathed heavily through her nose, her next response smoothly ignoring the last question: "Kurosaki-kun lost far too much spiritual power that day. If I fully reject his current condition, there's a chance that I might put him back in the same situation that caused... _this_. And then we'll be stuck in an _unending_ cycle."

"Then don't reject it fully" shrugged the Arrancar simply, as if it was the most obvious solution in the world to her dilemma.

"It _doesn't_ work that way" she grounded out in sheer frustration, setting a shaky hand over her eyes "My powers don't reject _half-way_. It's everything or nothing."

Gazing at her with awareness, something seemed to click in his head: "That's what you're afraid of then. Rejecting this state...and _restoring_ his abilities. Do you _want_ to see him vulnerable like this?"

For the first time in awhile, Orihime glared straight within the blue-haired's eyes, exposing to him an irrepressible fury: "Don't speak for me. You don't _know_ anything."

"Yet you're not denying what I just asked" countered the feline Arrancar firmly, while he tried to comprehend _why_ his assumption was apparently so spot-on "Answer me: do you want him powerless? No, wait. Better yet: Does _Aizen_ want him powerless?"

"Inoue?" stuttered Rukia disbelievingly, staring wide-eyed at the human girl. The petite Shinigami had a hard time believing what she was hearing: was the Arrancar saying that Ichigo hasn't awakened yet because Orihime didn't actually _do_ anything to heal him? It didn't make any sense. She would _never_ do such a thing: she _loved_ him, would do anything for him. So...why did the orange-haired girl look so _guilty_?

Lips turned white as they tightened and eyebrows drawn in a deep frown, Orihime vehemently shook her head as she wrapped her arms around herself protectively and looked away, refusing to reply, to answer him, to answer them or to face all the stares upon her.

"Inoue-san" whispered Uryuu sympathetically as he reached out and set a reassuring hand upon the girl's shoulder, only to have her violently slap his hand away, rendering him with a shocked expression.

Regarding him shakily, fear and pain now replacing that ire that previously was in her eyes, Orihime screamed at the tops of her lungs: "DON'T _TOUCH_ ME!"

While many present gawked at her in surprise, Gin went rigid as he felt himself go cold: a reaction that fierce towards a simple gesture of comfort from a close friend was _not_ a good sign. He knew of Aizen's methods, though he sincerely had hoped that he hadn't used them on her. Right now, he was beginning to doubt that she had been spared from them...

Grimmjow silently gazed at Orihime's trembling form, taking in the traumatic strain clouding her once happy naive childlike eyes before he wordlessly strode over to where she stood and, firmly taking a hold of her, wrapped her in a warm embrace, stunning everyone present into absolute silence.

As she was just as taken aback by the blue-haired's unexpected gesture, she remained stiff at first before she began thrashing intensely while he just tightened his hold: "LET ME GO! DO YOU HEAR ME?! UNHAND ME! LET me..."

Rukia, Chad, Shijni and a few others had moved forward to intervene at the orange-haired girl's growing distress but where once again astonished when Orihime's screams died out and she buried her face in the Arrancar's chest, sobbing ceaselessly...and Grimmjow _letting_ her.

Setting a hand on her head to smooth out her hair in a soothing gesture, he whispered softly: "It's ok. Let it all out."

And she did, crying even harder as she hid herself even deeper against him, hands clutching at the fabric of his clothes as if she were clinging on a lifeline.

The others' present could only watch on in complete bewilderment as her sobs gradually died, leading the blue-haired to pull back slightly and eye her cautiously: "Feeling better?"

Tearful eyes lowered, Orihime sniffed and bit her lower lip before shaking her head: "No."

"Good" stated Grimmjow with an understanding nod, causing everyone else to sweat-drop "Gonna help me wake your sleeping beauty up?"

A small smile flickered on her face before she nodded slowly, questioning quietly as she watched the blue-haired kneel back next to the orange-haired teen: "What are you going to do?"

"Fight Aizen's influence" replied the Arrancar, his brow furrowed in deliberation "For that, I need to get in the kid's inner world first."

Upon setting a hand upon the orange-haired teen's forehead, a vivid image painfully assaulted the blue-haired's mind, causing him to immediately withdraw his hand and wince.

"Are you alright?" asked Kisuke in concern while Orihime set her hand upon the Arrancar's shuddering shoulder.

"No. Shit that hurt" gritted out Grimmjow as he exhaled deeply before he stood up again "Apparently, I won't be getting in the easy way."

"Ano...?" called out the puzzled orange-haired girl as her eyes followed the Arrancar who turned to face the Shinigami.

"Just one question" he began steadily while not keeping his eyes off the orange-haired teen's comatose form "When fighting that bastard, did Kurosaki directly come in contact with him?"

"What kind of question is that?" deadpanned Shinji with raised eyebrows, not even bothering to conceal his surprise "How else was he supposed to fight him then?"

After being asked for a more detailed explication from Unohana, the feline Arrancar clarified further: "I just wanna know if he touched or if he was touched by Aizen."

Not really understanding the question, Kisuke still answered the other: "Yes, I suppose..."

Grimmjow just hummed to himself before suddenly materializing his zanpaktou from thin air and positioning himself to release his Resurrección, his nails positioned over the blade.

While the others' eyes widened in disbelief at the unexpected action from the Arrancar, Rukia tried to reach out to stop him, but despite being rather fast...she just wasn't fast enough...

"Grind, Pantera!"

After a blinding blue light and a waft of smoke, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques stood in all his Resurrección glory, making the room's occupants either stare at him in apprehension...or awe.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" screamed Rukia furiously, her blade already drawn and pointed at the Arrancar's chest, casting him a glare that _dared_ him to try anything.

Sighing impatiently, the feline Arrancar stared down at her: "Don't get your bloody knickers in a twist. As you saw, I can't get in easily so I needed full power."

Lowering her zanpaktou, the petite Shinigami cleared her throat awkwardly: "Then you're not going to harm him?"

Baring his teeth and looking even more menacing while doing so under this form, Grimmjow snarled as his tail flickered irritably: "I already made myself clear. I have to _talk_ to the kid and it won't work with him _dead_ , right?"

"Ah...Yeah, I guess" stammered the young Kuchiki before smiling sheepishly "Sorry."

Brushing off her apology with a light shrug, Grimmjow stooped down beside the seated Orihime and the bedded Ichigo, before locking his eyes with the former while uttering calmly: "Tell me and I'll follow."

Their faces were inches apart...He was close. Far too close. And he understood that instantly because the orange-haired remained rigidly silent and it was until he backed away a little that she was able to speak again...though she did falter in her words, leading Grimmjow to curse Aizen with every word he knew: "I...Um...Ok. I'm guessing that there is more than just one barrier since there are two different forces at play, right?"

When he nodded and told her there were at least three, she took the information in before continuing: "Alright then. If you channel your reiatsu through me, I might be able to get you in by rejecting the first, so you can then destroy the second. I don't have the strength to reject more than one, so you'll be on your own for the other one. Also, if you get hurt, I won't be able to heal you, so be careful, ok?"

"Done" asserted the blue-haired Arrancar firmly, determination set upon his defined features, while his mind was racing as he caught onto the girl's discreet yet rather blatant lie: she had the strength for _all_ the barriers, but said she could only deal with one. Not only that but she also pointedly ignored the third's existence, the one negating Kurosaki's powers...

Anxious blue eyes flickered to the tension upon her features: _'Orihime, what are you hiding?'_

"Wait" called Kisuke abruptly for their attention "Mind telling us what you two are up to?"

"There's...something in his mind forcing him to stay in this state" explained Orihime quickly before casting a pleading gaze towards Grimmjow, who in turn respectfully stayed silent.

"Some _thing_?" echoed Gin as he frowned in confusion, his eyes flitting between her and the blue-haired with slight suspicion having not missed their exchange, before focusing on the Arrancar "I thought you said it was Aizen's doin'."

Nodding, the Arrancar ended up clarifying it further: "Yeah, well to be more specific it's Aizen's zanpaktou: Kyoka Suigetsu."

"HA?!" exclaimed everyone in the room...who knew what a _zanpaktou_ was that is; the others were just confused but dared not interrupt for it sounded far too serious...They were right...

"That's impossible" whispered Kisuke, eyes wide in stunned disbelief "I saw his zanpkatou shatter to bits after his battle with Ichigo-kun. It was _destroyed_."

Grimmjow regarded him with a raised eyebrow as he tried to make sense of the situation if what the blonde was saying was true: "Then...Aizen must have embedded it - or hell do I know what he did exactly - during their battle, by coming in contact with the kid. It would make even more sense if this happened due to the Hogyoku... Anyway, his zanpaktou causes illusions, right? Kurosaki is currently caught in one, that's eating away at his soul..."

"Is that what you saw just now?" asked Kisuke, utterly bewildered by what he was hearing.

He nodded once before finally refocusing on the orange-haired girl, eyeing her as he spoke up gently: "Lead the way."

Licking her lips nervously, she blinked with determination set in her eyes as she placed a hand gently upon each side of his face. Closing her eyes and letting out a shuddering breath, she concentrates on the thought of rejecting the first barrier...feeling it waver under her power.

After awhile, she then nodded prompting Grimmjow sit next to her and set a firm hand upon her shoulder, closing his eyes as well.

At first, nothing happened but then, after a moment, Grimmjow's form slumped forward a little and his head hung down low.

"What...?" uttered Uryuu, puzzlement written all over his face, which he shared with the majority of the room's other occupants.

"He's bypassed the first barrier" notified Kisuke nervously, hoping that the Arrancar really knew what he was doing "He must now be in Ichigo-kun's inner world."

 _Grimmjow took in his surroundings with an arched eyebrow before he frowned grimly: Kurosaki Ichigo's world was deteriorating...Fast..._

 _The sky above was grey, filled with dark clouds, and the surrounding skyscrapers which seemed to compose the inner world were breaking up, piece by piece, flitting away to bits and dust, before falling into the dark abyss that had eaten up the once paved ground below._

 _The Arrancar closed his eyes trying to pinpoint the teen's location. As Ichigo's presence was suffocated, weak and getter even weaker, it took him awhile, but his awareness was suddenly pulled in a direction and he was fast to follow: he didn't have much time, so he had to act now._

 _Jumping from disintegrating rooftop to disintegrating rooftop using sonido, scarcely taking in the fact that the further he moved forward the worse the surroundings appeared, when eventually the blue-haired found himself standing near where Kurosaki Ichigo was._

 _Confined within a large transparent glass-like orb, the teen floated in the centre of it, his skin pale, his lips blue and his face twisted in pain._

 _Reaching out for the sphere, a sudden rush of devastating reiatsu sent Grimmjow flying backwards and crashing to the floor of the roof, gasping for breath at the brutal impact._

 _Slowly shifting to sit up, the blue-haired's eyes widened briefly before they narrowed to slits: "Kyoka Suigetsu, I'm guessing."_

 _Standing upon the orb, though it had not been upon it before, the being that incarnated Aizen's zanpaktou was eyeing him with mirth and conceit, wearing a smile that was terribly close to the owner's...though that wasn't the only disturbing similarity._

 _The being looked_ _ **exactly**_ _like him: same expression, same features, same hairstyle, same lethalness. The only differences resided in the skin - it was noticeably paler, almost white - the hair colour - it shone of a pale lilac radiance - the eye colour - it held a chilling silvery ashen glow - and the dress code. The zanpaktou was way more eccentric and flamboyant than Aizen could ever be: he wore a long white coat with shiny black buttons on the sides instead of the front, leaving two openings that revealed tight-fitted black leather pants and black high-heeled leather boots. The coat's sleeves stopped at its elbows revealing black fingerless leather gloves, which in turn revealed long dark purple nails. As for the collar of the coat, it was of large purple amethyst feathers curling around the being's shoulders and neck, which were also covered in black leather. A single multi-purple hued butterfly earring rested upon his entire left ear, making it look more like an Arrancar bone fragment more than anything..._

 _The zanpaktou's lips curved into an eerie smile as it stared down at Grimmjow with malice: "Hello there, Aizen-sama's dear beloved."_

The other occupants of the room watched on, most apprehensive and worried, at the two unmoving individuals beside Ichigo.

Suddenly, Orihime whimpered quietly, whether it was in pain or fear wasn't quite clear, but almost a few seconds later, a large gash sliced its way across Grimmjow's chest, drawing a large amount of blood.

Whilst the Kurosaki twins screamed, Keigo gasped in horror: "What was...?"

"A manifestation of an inner world's battle" explained Isshin with a worried frown as he wrapped his daughters in his arms.

"This..." began Tatsuki incredulously, as she stared at the Shinigami who didn't seem to be that perturbed "...is supposed to be _normal_?"

"It happens" spoke up Rukia softly in hopes of reassuring her "Not often, but it can happen."

"Let's just hope it'll turn it out in Blue's favour" whispered Shinji uneasily as he rubbed at his temples.

"Why wouldn't it?" inquired the petite 13tj Division's lieutenant with a blink, not expecting possibility of this idea falling short...not after their many failures.

"It's not impossible, but it stays very risky..." replied Byakuya in a cautious tone "The Arrancar is on an unknown battlefield to him. He doesn't have the advantage."

"Neither does Aizen's zanpaktou" pointed out the Quincy observantly, keeping up with the situation despite its complexity for him.

The Kuchiki noble could only agree: "True, but apparently Kyoka Suigetsu been in there for awhile. So..."

"We can only wish Blue all the best..." stated Shinji with a grimace that suggested that the Arrancar was going to _really_ need it "Because if he fails, he'll die in Ichigo's mind."

 _Grimmjow cried out in agony as he came crashing down onto the very top of one of the many crumbling skyscrapers further away from the teen's confinement, the Arrancar's battered form rolling nonstop until he laid motionless on the very edge, threatening to fall at the wrong movement of his own, the slightest push of the other._

 _Kyoka Suigetsu swiftly landed nearby, looking down condescendingly and cooing almost dotingly at the Arrancar: "Well, well. Is that really all you've got, my beloved Grimmjow? I'm very, very disappointed."_

 _The blue-haired feline inwardly cringed at the zanpaktou's tone of voice and its eerie likeness to a certain someone he specifically disliked,_ _ **loathed**_ _. Outwardly, Grimmjow hissed hatefully as he shifted to rise back up with great difficulty: "You sound too much like that fucker Aizen...and that's getting on my friggin' nerves."_

 _The being simply laughed in amusement as it strode gracefully, high heels clicking as it danced with deft steps around the wounded Arrancar...just like a predator circling, stalking its prey: "People are quick to forget that zanpaktou are originally a manifestation of a, usually, repressed side of one's soul. You could say that Aizen-sama and I are one."_

 _The blue-haired shifted to dryly grin at the other, stating sarcastically: "Except that you're queerer."_

" _You wound me" the zanpaktou sighed, now wearing an expression of mock hurt which didn't faze Grimmjow at all. He knew it was feigned: Aizen has done the exact the same thing more than once._

" _Nah, I haven't...yet!" yelled out the Arrancar getting to his feet and charging like a wild cannonball, his claws drawn, fangs bared, ready to sink them both in the infuriating being before him._

 _Kyoka Suigetsu smiled indulgently as it swiftly, effortlessly, dodged every furious, rapid attack of the blue-haired's assault before blocking both of Grimmjow's hands, preventing one from striking it in the face and halting the other from clawing at its side._

 _The zanpaktou then pulled the feline Arrancar slightly towards it, in order to lean directly in Grimmjow's face and whisper tenderly against his lips: "You never defeated Aizen-sama, so don't imagine that you can take me down. I may not be him: I still remain a part of him."_

" _Watch me then" growled the Arrancar heatedly before he suddenly drew his legs upwards, using the zanpaktou's firm grip on his hands as a support, and kicked the zanpaktou's chest...hard._

 _Taking the other aback, the unexpected hit managed to free his hands so he instantly took the opportunity to summersault backwards and away, this time using Kyoka Suigetu's chest as a support, until he was a fair distance from the zanpaktou, crouching in a defensive position._

 _Instead of being offended, the being just chuckled with a highly amused glint in its ashen eyes as it brushed at its uniform with the back of its hand: "Ah...Your tenacious resolve is admirable, as always. Tell me, though, why are you fighting for him?"_

 _His tail flickering angrily, Grimmjow frowned as he regarded the other defiantly: "See, I would have told you, but since you wouldn't understand, I won't bother."_

" _Hm...Admitting that I won't, it still begs the question. Why are you fighting so hard to free this boy?" pondered Kyoka Suigetsu aloud as it began walking again, halting in front of the pale purple orb imprisoning Ichigo and eyeing the teen thoughtfully "Does he appeal to you?"_

 _Grimmjow's eyes instantly narrowed into angered slits, his voice a menacing snarl: "Don't fuckin' start."_

 _Acting as if it hadn't heard him or simply decided to ignore him, the zanpaktou set its pale hand upon the surface exactly beside Ichigo's face, tracing the outlines of the teen's features through the bubble: "He is quite gorgeous in his uniqueness...something you two have in common. You do know that Aizen-sama has plans for you...Both of you...you and at least four other people, that is."_

 _The blue-haired Arrancar didn't know if he had to feel disgusted or terrified or both: Aizen's 'plans' usually didn't involve anything good...No, far from that..._

 _He would know: he has endured quite a lot himself at Aizen's hands. He'd be damned if he'd let anyone go through the same... Not this kid or anyone else the immortal had in mind. Not if he could find a way to prevent it._

" _Yeah" seethed Grimmjow through clenched teeth, his eyes laced with nothing but sheer hatred as he readied himself to attack once more "I had a fuckin' feeling Aizen would."_

Unohana was crouched beside Grimmjow, expression taut in concentration as she tried to maintain the Arrancar's reiatsu to a constant state as it had suddenly began decreasing rather rapidly: he was in quite a state after all and that being so, despite dismissing his first injury. Blood gushed from his parted lips and gashes had formed themselves all over his being: upon his face, back, chest, arms and legs, were all-sized wounds, some deeper than others.

Though not being able to heal his injuries until he returned, the 4th Division's captain had managed to keep Grimmjow 'with' them for now...but he had to hurry things along, because she couldn't keep this up for much longer. It was as if his entire soul was being drained, swallowed up by the inner world...and everyone else in the room could only watch and hope...

 _Breaths shallow, vision blurred, body heavy, Grimmjow was beyond exhausted, utterly worn out - though thankful that someone on the outside was giving him a helping hand - while he remained upon his quivering hands and knees, almost as if prostrating himself in a reverential, submissive bow to the zanpaktou that was just as vile as its master._

" _Give up, Grimmjow" whispered Kyoka Suigetsu in a deceivingly gentle tone, trying to get the other to give in with sweet words, to yield to its offered temptation whilst it let a heel dig painfully into one of the Arrancar's hands "Aizen-sama would hate to lose you, you know? And I'd hate to be responsible for his loss."_

" _Like I care..." spat the Arrancar vehemently, blood dripping from his mouth just as it was from his every wound as he ripped his hand away from the other, scrapping his skin along the way "I'm...I'm not...stopping...'til he's free."_

" _What's the point though?" the zanpaktou sighed as it gazed down at the other whom quirked an eyebrow at the being's question._

" _What do you mean?" hissed the blue-haired Arrancar as he glared at Aizen...uh, Kyoka Suigetsu. Argh, they looked too much alike!_

" _Let me enlighten you" smirked the being whilst talking in an unrepresentatively pleasant tone "The boy, as he is now, is powerless, harmless, useless... If you do free him, you'll be condemning him... In other words, either way, whether you fail or succeed, your persistence is hopeless: the former gets you killed, the latter gets him in a terribly unfortunate..._ _ **position**_ _..."_

" _Bloody zanpaktou..." Grimmjow snarled viciously, not at all liking the connotation, whilst shakily moving to stand up again "Just like Aizen, you talk to fuckin' much!"_

 _Kyoka Suigetsu simply smiled in response, that bloody irritating, unnerving smile that looked so much like Aizen's...before the zanpaktou rushed at the Arrancar, lashing out at him without mercy. Grimmjow retaliated as much as he could but he was gradually losing ground._

Gasping, Unohana's eyes went wide: "The Arrancar's not going to make it."

"Damn it!" shouted Kisuke in panic as he ran to her side and tried to see what he could do, casting a glance at Orihime before his eyes doubled in size.

All the colours had drained from her face and her entire form was shaking with spasms, while her breath was very irregular, causing the sandy blonde to eye her overanxiously: since when had she been like this? He had noticed until now...no else had either apparently, as they were now all staring at her as if she was about to collapse.

"The Arrancar's reiatsu is stable" announced the 4th Division's captain suddenly, stunning Kisuke who swirled to stare at her disbelievingly.

"You _just_ said that he wasn't going to make it!" he shouted out, earning a look from her that seemed to say: _'I know what I said'_.

"I think..." began Unohana hesitantly, her eyes slowly moving over to the orange-haired girl "I think it was Inoue-san who..."

Still in shock, Kisuke's eyes then narrowed as he gritted his teeth: "The Arrancar _really_ needs to hurry...Otherwise we'll be losing more than two people..."

Suddenly slumping forward a little, Orihime coughed violently before straightening up instantly afterwards and, clenching her teeth and eyes tightly, she let out a shaky breath: "Kurosaki-kun..."

 _Grimmjow's eyes snapped open as he felt Orihime's spiritual energy waver in favour of strengthening his and instantly responded by embedding his claws in the being's chest and, locking hold, threw the zanpaktou with all his might crashing into a building nearby..._

 _The Arrancar then forced himself to walk towards the teen, knowing that time was running out...for everyone. He had almost reached the bubble, when Kyoka Suigetsu reappeared and dragged Grimmjow to the ground, with a vicious grip and refused to let him get back up._

 _Breathless, exhausted,_ _ **desperate**_ _, the feline Arrancar began to bellow out at the top of his voice, in hopes of at least waking up Ichigo: "KUROSAKI! WAKE UP! COME ON, KID! YOU GONNA LET THIS BASTARD LOCK HERE FOREVER, HUH?! SINCE WHEN DO YOU EVER GIVE UP, HUH?! GET THE FUCK UP AND FIGHT, KUROSAKI!"_

 _All of a sudden Ichigo's eyes flew open from inside the orb, causing a horrified expression to fall upon Kyoka Suigetsu's otherwise impeccably perfect features while Grimmjow smirked as he whispered through clenched bloodied teeth: "Sure took your damn fuckin' time."_

 _Locking wide panicked and befuddled eyes with the blue-haired, the teen began to struggle to get out but the bubble tightened its hold as the zanpaktou extended its hand to do so, uttering viciously: "Oh no, you don't. You are not leaving."_

" _No, he isn't" stated the blue-haired in a whisper before snarling aloud "But you sure as hell are!"_

 _As soon as the Arrancar finished his sentence, the orb shattered to pieces, assaulted by an onslaught of combined efforts from Orihime, Grimmjow and Ichigo's reiatsu, leading Kyoka Suigetsu to let out an inhuman piercing scream as it also found itself expelled by the surge of power._

 _Wincing at the sound, Grimmjow then focused on the teen a few feet away, who was laid barely conscious, in a heap on the roof that was finally starting to disintegrate. The Arrancar had one thing left to do: get to Ichigo_ _ **before**_ _the inner world was no more..._

 _Forcefully ignoring his agony, Grimmjow moved to sonido to the teen but half-way through collapsed to the floor, gritting his teeth: he was at his limit._

 _Looking towards the teen and seeing that they were at an arm's length, the blue-haired Arrancar locked eyes with the other as he called out encouragingly: "Reach out! Hurry! Come on, kid! You can fuckin' do it! Just reach out and it all be over! COME ON!"_

 _Ichigo breathed out with difficulty as he stretched out his hand as far as he could, his fingers barely inches from brushing against Grimmjow's own extended hand, while the entire inner world continued to collapse around them, falling down to ashes and dust...down to darkness..._

When a fit of wheezy coughs rose in the otherwise quiet room as the teen jerked into a sitting position, brown eyes struggling to stay open, no one could believe what they were seeing at first nor did anyone dare to move.

But when he calmed down and managed to clear his eyesight to take in his surroundings, Yuzu and Karin were the first to throw themselves at him, tears of relief flowing freely as they cried out his loudly, shortly followed by Keigo and Mizuiro.

Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, Renji, Rukia and Chizuru clustered around the hugging group, too self-conscious to hug their friend but glad all the same to be near him.

Smiling softly, Kisuke, Shinji and Isshin let out relieved sighs, the latter's eyes shining with discreet tears that he quickly reigned in.

Whilst the others - like Kensei, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro and Yamamoto who had arrived midway through the events - either smiled or cheered at the teen's recovery, Gin and Byakuya, though they too fairly and secretly glad, remained utterly silent as they both had their eyes on Orihime, observing her and being slightly unsettled by what they saw.

Despite looking a lot better than moments before, she hadn't reacted at _all_ : rigid and pale, exhausted and breathless, she just stared wide-eyed at Ichigo, like she was in shock...but that was it. No tears of relief, no smile, _nothing_. In fact, upon closer observation, she seemed to be even moreon edge, more distraught, more frightened, than ever before.

As discreetly as she could, Orihime got up hastily and inched towards the exit before locking eyes with Byakuya and Gin's, having felt their stares on her.

Within her large grey eyes was unparalleled and utter despair but before either two could reach her to ask her about it, she cast one last fleeting glance towards the orange-haired teen and, the next second, she was gone.

"You did it Ino...!" called out suddenly Rukia happily before she blinked when she didn't see her friend "Inoue?"

"Where'd she go?" gasped Chizuru dramatically, her hands grasping at her hair "She was just here!"

"She left..." stated slowly Gin as he locked eyes with Byakuya who could only stare back: they didn't know what to make out of her _very_ strange reaction "...Lookin' rather emotional."

Though finding slightly strange, Tatsuki's gaze then flitted to the guy her best friend had a crush on before smiling softly: "Ah. Yeah, that sounds like her."

Staring at everyone with wide brown eyes, Ichigo blinked as he asked hesitantly: "Uh...Why are you acting as if I died?"

"WAH!" cried out Yuzu horrified, while she spoke in a bawling, sniffling voice "Don't say that Ichi-nii!"

Eyeing his sister ruefully, he apologized quickly as he patted her head: "Sorry, sorry. But seriously, it's been awhile. How long was I...?"

"Four more days and it would have made two very long weeks of worrying" notified Unohana with a pleasant smile...which made half those present sweat-drop: leave it to the 4th Division's captain to inform someone of something that drastic with a _pleasant_ expression.

The orange-haired teen blanched in horror: "Wha...? I was out for more than _A WEEK_ **(1)**?!"

"Emphasis on nearly, but yeah" smiled Uryuu, deeply relieved that his...rival-turned-friend-realized-to-be-in-fact-related **(2)** was back amongst them.

The teen was about to say something else when he realized that Grimmjow was actually _there_ standing in the room...and his jaw dropped of its own accord.

The Grimmjow that had been left for dead back in the Hueco Mundo...was _still_ alive...somehow... And here Ichigo thought it was all just a figment of his imagination, like what usually happened when he powered up or was in dilemma or something: his mind always had the uncanny habit of bringing up his usually old and _dead_ foes to challenge him or help him... Not so dead in Grimmjow's case however...though _injured_ did seem to fit quite nicely: the Arrancar's body was filled with numerous gashes, some still bleeding, that were swiftly being attended to by the 4th Division's captain.

Feeling eyes on him, the feline Arrancar darted his blue eyes to lock onto Ichigo's brown ones, but the teen couldn't find it in him to tear his stare away, whilst his mind was racing with questions: What the _hell_ was going on? Where was he? Was the war over or not? How was Grimmjow alive? And why was he here, where here was? But more importantly, why did Grimmjow save him?

Broken out of his thoughts, his eyes flew wide upon as a tanned muscled arm was extended towards him. His surprised gaze just fixated itself upon the firm-looking yet slender fingers of the hand held out to him.

After seeing that the teen was still unmoving, Grimmjow cleared his throat calmly, getting Ichigo's attention to flit upwards to the Arrancar's expressionless face.

"So, Kurosaki Ichigo" began the blue-haired Arrancar with closed eyes, before he snapped them open again and snarled impatiently "Are you gonna stare at my hand all day or you gonna take it and get the bloody heck up?!"

Startled, Ichigo jolted up into a standing position before feeling slightly dizzy only to be caught by Renji, making Grimmjow stare at the teen incredulously before shrugging it off: "At least you seem to be standing fine."

"G...Grimmjow..." stuttered Ichigo disbelievingly, looking like he was tempted to pinch himself or reach out to touch the blue-haired just to make sure he wasn't dreaming "You...How are you _alive_?"

The infuriated expression that said Arrancar's face took immediately told the orange-haired teen that that was the _wrong_ thing to ask...for some reason.

He gulped nervously as Grimmjow glared ominously at him but remained very silent as if he was trying to decide if it was better to kill him either slowly and painfully, or quickly...but also painfully.

While Ichigo fidgeted tensely as the Arrancar's blue eyes lingered on his face, Grimmjow involuntarily recalled the last words he had heard from the orange-haired teen: _'It doesn't really matter who you are, Grimmjow... You can hate me all you want, fight me all you want to, I don't mind, but right now, you aren't my main concern: I have my friends to save, so calm down... You'll just bleed to death...'_

The blue-haired feline Arrancar then sighed exhaustedly as he closed his eyes, making Ichigo stare at him inquisitively.

Grimmjow cracked one back open, before closing it again as he shrugged casually and sat back down: "Long story...The short version being: I got lucky...sort of."

"Ah...?" uttered the orange-haired questioningly, hoping for a more detailed explanation, but when he was given none, he crossed his arms, sat down as well and looked away with a scowl "Well, nice to see you again, I guess."

Not registering the grudging gratitude, the feline Arrancar stated in an unyielding tone: "Look. Not to rush you or anything, but there are things I need to tell you and it _really_ can't wait."

Noting the seriousness in the other's expression, Ichigo frowned in concern but nodded consent all the same: "Uh, sure...What's this about?"

As the blue-haired parted his lips to speak, Yamamoto jutted in firmly, earning a livid glare from the feline which was casually disregarded: "Aizen Sosuke's not done with us just yet."

"Aizen...?" started the teen at first a little disoriented before realizing "Aizen! What...Where is he?"

"In Muken, don't worry" soothed Kisuke softly as he patted the orange-haired teenager's shoulder.

"In what-ken?" repeated Ichigo as he tilted his head, blinking adorably at the foreign word.

"In _Mu_ ken" corrected Byakuya patronizingly with a sigh "It's a prison for high-levelled criminals: it's inescapable."

"Are you sure about that? It being inescapable, I mean." whispered the Shinigami Substitute while eyeing the noble with raised eyebrows, causing the Kuchiki's eyes to widen: Ichigo almost seemed to be... _afraid_ of the opposite.

"What makes you ask?" inquired Yamamoto cautiously, he too noticing the uncharacteristic unease in the orange-haired's eyes.

"It's just..." the teen hesitated with a frown before he sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck "Kyoka Suigetsu...trapped me in...rather disturbing illusions - which I will _not_ talk about: I'm not ready for that yet" he stated intensely so nobody would question him about them before he continued "Amongst them, I would find myself conversing with Aizen... Well, I say _converse_ , but it was more like being forced to endure his monologues. He kept gloating that 'any attempts the Shinigami would have at incarcerating me would foil lamentably'. With that being said in those exact words, I'm wondering if, well, I don't know...maybe, Aizen's gonna break free or something...eventually."

Many present seemed to be troubled by the teen's revelation, including Kisuke who once again felt the need to reassure the teen: "They were just illusions, dreams, Ichigo-kun. Aizen must have been messing with your head, that's all."

"Besides, even if it wasn't just dreams, we won't let it come to happen" asserted the Captain Commander resolutely, though he too was bothered by what he had heard.

When a scathing short bark of a laugh drew their attention, they witnessed Grimmjow, now reverted back to his natural appearance, regarding them with scornful contempt: "Then you're wasting your time. Aizen escaping will _happen_ and there's _nothing_ you can do to stop it."

"You know..." began Shinji with a raised eyebrow as he momentarily glanced towards Gin whose expression was utterly blank "This ain't the first time we've been told that. What makes ya so sure, Blue?"

Glaring coldly at the 5th Division's captain, obviously not appreciating the nickname, the feline Arrancar held out a hand and began ticking off as he spoke: "One, obviously, no one has what it takes to face Aizen. It stings but it's the shitty truth. The only one who did no longer has the powers to do so. Two, you are _largely_ outnumbered. We may have deserted, but there is still a hefty number of Arrancars left. Three, Aizen has connections beyond the Hueco Mundo and the Seireitei, and these connections are quite powerful and very dangerous. Now, no matter how and when Aizen and his forces decide to attack you, do you have what it takes to stop him? Are you even ready for what's going to come?"

"If we know of his plans and prevent them from taking place before they occur, then I'd say yes, we can be ready to stop him. Remember, Arrancar, we are of the Gotei 13, so we have what it at takes" responded the Kuchiki noble haughtily through clenched teeth, even quoting the Arrancar's own words for more emphasis: he had the distinct impression that their very forces were being diminished by the blue-haired's statements...and that displeased Byakuya greatly.

Locking glares with the noble, Grimmjow slowly shook his head as a mirthless smile appeared: "This overconfidence of yours will be your downfall, Shinigami, especially when facing Aizen: he just _loves_ people like you. Bit of advice for you, since I can tell you hate him - not yet as much as I do though, but you still hate him: the only thing that will save you from him...is willpower. Anything else will just be used against you."

Brief silence weaved itself in the air, before Yamamoto questioned the blue-haired feline: "What else can you tell us, Arrancar?"

Grimmjow seethed calmly: "Well, for one, I hate repeating myself. I told you, Shinigami: I'm _NOT_ here to talk to you. The only advice I've got for you is this: better start running while you still can. Now get the heck out. I'm not saying a word with you here."

"Who do you think you...?" began Rukia through parted lips, ready to chew out the Arrancar but the old Captain Commander's next words made her halt instantly.

"Let us leave" he stated simply as he moved towards the exit, the others present looking at each other with wide eyes before quietly complying with their superior's words.

Turning to look at the orange-haired teen from over his shoulder, Yamamoto addressed him directly: "I trust that you'll tell us afterwards."

"I can do that, yeah" declared Ichigo nonchalantly, nodding in confirmation when Grimmjow didn't speak against it.

This time addressing the Arrancar, the old commander spoke up again: "Then we'll respect your willingness to speak to Kurosaki Ichigo privately and we'll leave. All of us."

The subtle message initiated as well the departure of Ichigo's family and friends along with the present members of the Gotei 13, leaving behind only Grimmjow and Ichigo...and Shinji, along with Gin and Byakuya...

Sending them a withering glare, the Arrancar grounded out with an aggressively angry hiss: "Why're _you_ still here?"

Cocking his eyebrow defiantly, Shinji croseed his arms: "If ya're talkin' about Aizen, we're _not_ goin' anywhere. Deal with it."

"It's ok, Grimmjow" said Ichigo solidly, locking eyes with blue-haired "You can trust them. I do."

"Tch...Fine" grimaced the feline Arrancar as he lowered his eyes and raised a knee to set his chin upon it, before remaining dead silent.

When the silence grew deafening and uncomfortable, Ichigo cleared his throat tentatively: "Grimmjow?"

"Hold on a sec. I'm trying to find an easy way to talk you through this..." replied the blue-haired Arrancar before grimacing unnervingly "Shit. It ain't as easy as I thought."

"How about...you try simple?" hinted the orange-haired teen helpfully while Shinji drew closer and sat down: this conversation looked like it would take awhile and he would not assist it the whole way whilst standing. That didn't seem to bother either Gin or Byakuya though.

Grimmjow glanced towards the Shinigami Substitute before admitting wistfully: "That's the problem. This whole thing is far from it."

"O...k...Well, um..." hesitated Ichigo with a frown before making a suggestion "Start with Aizen then."

"He's an evil fuckin' bastard" deadpanned the blue-haired feline with a dry tone, completely letting loose of his language now that there were no kids, leading the other four males to sweat-drop at his bluntness.

The 5th Division's captain rolled his eyes: Gin had also said that Aizen was evil, but didn't explain why. Apparently, asking straight questions wouldn't get them any answers. A thought occurred to him: perhaps he could get a reaction by playing it...in an ignorant way?

"Yeah, yeah, we gathered" Shinji finally sighed jadedly as he closed his eyes "So...why do you say that?"

"You've _got_ to me kidding me" articulated the Arrancar in complete disbelief before jabbing his finger in the teen's direction "Did his coma make you fuckin' amnesic along the way or something?!"

Raising both hands in a gesture of surrender, the blonde captain maintained his fed-up expression: "Look. From personal experience, I get that he's _bad_. He destroyed many lives, includin' my friends' lives, even mine, to the point _we_ were thought to be the bad guys...But..."

"No, no, _no_ " cut off Grimmjow with a wild expression mixing both unrestrained anger and horrified shock "Apparently you don't fuckin' get a _thing_. He isn't bad, he's _evil_. _I_ could pass for bad any day, not Aizen. And there's no bloody 'but'! HE JUST _IS_!"

A little thrown off balance at the feline's words, Shinji glanced away and muttered: "You're exaggeratin' a little. He can't be _that_ evil."

" _EXA..._?!" glared Grimmjow before gritting his teeth angrily to keep himself from shouting "Go through what I've been through and _then_ tell me that I'm exaggerating. What are you: his fuckin' girlfriend?!"

While Ichigo and Byakuya raised their eyebrows and Gin snickered, the blonde smoothly ignored the jibe and gave one of his own to the Arrancar: "And just what has he done to you exactly for _you_ to be so bitter, hm?"

The blue-haired feline smirked darkly as a dangerous glint shone in his now dimmed eyes: "The real question should be: what _hasn't_ he done to me."

When the blonde was left speechless by the sudden change in the Arrancar's demeanour, Byakuya questioned in his colleague's stead: "What hasn't he done to you?"

"Killed me" spat out Grimmjow while baring his teeth menacingly, the same glint from before within his eye now darker than before, as if daring the others to ask what the Arrancar really meant. Safely opting against it, Shinji swallowed uncomfortably: "That...leaves us with rather _endless_ possibilities..."

"Then now you know."

The simple statement made the blonde and black-haired captains go instantly cold as various scenarios ran wild through their minds, though the two were absolutely positive that, considering the Arrancar's words, no matter what they'd picture, they'd be still far off course. And though a vivid image quite close to actual Aizen's doings flashed before their eyes, they were quick to shake it away: no, surely not. Not Aizen... _right_?

Whilst Gin remained silent as he was rather painfully aware himself of what Aizen was really like, Ichigo was a little confused: "What do you...?"

" _You_ " snapped Grimmjow with a scowl, startling the teen into silence "Don't fuckin' ask about it. Ask something else."

"Ok, ok..." placated the orange-haired with a sigh before he remembered a previous question he had wanted to ask the Arrancar "Um...Grimmjow?"

"Hm?" hummed the blue-haired feline inattentively for he was still absorbed in his dark, painful memories.

"Why...Why did you save me?" asked the teen before quickly continuing when Grimmjow regarded him with wide eyes "I mean, not that I'm not grateful...but why _did_ you go through all that just to save me?"

Blinking repeatedly before looking away, the Arrancar whispered faintly: "Would you accept sheer stupidity as an answer?"

"No" retorted the orange-haired teen categorically with a hint of annoyance in his brown eyes. He was so _not_ accepting that as an answer as he was positive that that was _not_ his reason.

"Figured as much..." the blue-haired sighed with a cheerless smile before trying to reorganize his thoughts "When Aizen...when I was an Espada, I lost myself, not willingly, but I did. During our last battle, in the Hueco Mundo, you said something that woke me up, saved me."

"Saved you?" repeated Ichigo slowly, a little stunned "Saved you from what?"

"From myself" replied Grimmjow in a voice so dried out of emotions that all the males present, with the exception of Gin, could only shudder "Well, a _darker_ side of myself that's been nurtured by Aizen's precious Hogyoku as well as his own fuckin' actions..."

"What...?" frowned Gin suddenly, not grasping what he was hearing: seemingly, this was just one of the many things he wasn't aware of...Courtesy of Aizen.

"Not all the Arrancars freely joined Aizen: some were blackmailed, others were coerced" explained the blue-haired, as he stared at nowhere in particular "Even those who had decided to follow him had either been deceived or lied to in the end, with only two exceptions... Anyway, Aizen was easily able to manipulate and influence them by playing on their aspects of death. With me, at first, he had no such luck as, while I did and still do represent Destruction, I was solely motivated by survival and nothing else. So, as he captured me, he slowly began distorting my incentives, tarnishing my reason, tainting my soul, making me go mad...until I was exactly what he wanted me to be: a being fuelled by hate, thirsting for ruin... The Hogyoku grants desires, right? Mine was to never be brought down to my knees by anyone else ever again...and destroying anyone before me was the only way to achieve that. There was a hitch though: the Hogyoku's powers over me weren't absolute. At times, my mind would become mine again and that's when Aizen would play his part. This erratic on and off control was what helped me remain _partially_ sane and when you, Kurosaki, pointed out that your friends were more important to you than ending me...well, that _was_ my full on wakeup call..."

Whilst Shinji and Byakuya stared at each other in silenced horror and Gin remained quiet for a rather different reason, Ichigo was the one break the silence with a much unexpected question: "You...have friends?"

Vexation coloured the Arrancar's face as he scowled at the teen: "A _herd_...Not exactly the same, but they're important to me all the same."

"Do I know any of them?" asked the orange-haired teen eagerly, suddenly curious to see the type of individuals the blue-haired surrounded himself with.

Resisting the urge to smile at the other's sudden childlike inquisitiveness, the Arrancar heaved a sigh: "No, you don't. Ah, actually you do. Nelliel was briefly part of it."

" _Really_?!" chuckled the teen before he raised an eyebrow "Is that why you threatened her but didn't hurt her back then?"

Grimmjow had to shudder at that: "I'm glad I didn't, because even if I knew who was part of my herd and who was my true enemy subconsciously, it didn't stop that I was under the Hogyoku's control. I had no power over my actions, despite knowing what I was doing...the whole time."

"Are you still under its influence?" inquired Byakuya abruptly, the whole concept unsettling him greatly...and he was sure that he wouldn't be the only one.

"No" denied the feline Arrancar before he frowned "At least, I don't _think_ so. I had to be within the proximity of the Hogyoku or Aizen, at times even both, for it to truly and fully control me. That's why Aizen never let me wander too far nor too long from Las Noches."

"That's why in Karakura we never got to finish our battles" realized the orange-haired teen with wide eyes, remembering that both times, Grimmjow had been called away: once by Tousen Kaname and the second time, by Ulquiorra.

"You got the picture" nodded the blue-haired as he shifted to now cross his legs.

Ichigo then grimaced before his next words: "Aizen's...kind of a control freak..."

"You have _no_ fuckin' idea" laughed the blue-haired lowly, finding the teen's choice of words _very_ appropriate.

"I still don't see how that makes him fully _evil_ " declared the blonde while using his fingers to put the word 'evil' between brackets "No offence."

This time, when Grimmjow eyed the other calmly, Shinji realized that he was done dissecting his life for them: "You say this because you're not aware of the extent of what he's done to me nor what he's truly capable of...But enough about me..."

"And what of Inoue?" asked Ichigo abruptly with a concerned expression, his warm brown eyes boring into the Arrancar's blank blue ones.

"What of her?" questioned the blue-haired feline evenly, though his previously enraged heart was now hammering with dread: he _had_ to tread carefully when it came to that girl. He knew far more than he would have wanted concerning her and as such was aware of the feelings she had for this boy. Another thing he had found out upon his arrival at the Seireitei, during his scarce interactions with her, was that she hadn't said a _word_. Not surprising considering _what_ happened back in Las Noches... All she had to endure and all which she would never tell...she just wouldn't...or couldn't...he really wasn't sure which, but coming to think of it, he was now sure of one thing: no one would ever hear of anything from Orihime's lips. No, definitely not...

"You had mentioned something, back in Las Noches, about me not realizing how much she had been through" recalled the teen carefully before staring at the blue-haired head on "Tell me Grimmjow, what _has_ she been through?"

The blue-haired Arrancar went noticeably pale, regretting mentioning anything in the first place, then again, he wasn't exactly lucid or clear-headed at that time: "It's not my place to say..."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" yelled Ichigo furiously, jumping straight into his _protect-my-friends-no-matter-what_ mode "You didn't hurt her, did you? Because if you _did_ , I swear to God...!"

"No" affirmed the blue-haired solidly, raising both hands in a placating gesture "You have my word: I _never_ laid a hand on her to _hurt_ her."

Ichigo paused for Grimmjow's words seemed quite sincere but then he saw a distinct shadow haunting the Arrancar's eyes, so the teen whispered with a frown: "Then why do you look so guilty?"

Running a shaky hand through his hair, the feline Arrancar exhaled sharply as he closed his eyes: "I blame Aizen...Entirely..."

"Explain yourself, Grimmjow" demanded out the orange-haired entirely unsympathetic of the other's apparent plight now that his friend was concerned: Orihime was like a little sister to him and he'd feel terrible if anything happened to her... _especially_ if he had unable to be there to help her.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Grimmjow spoke his next words through clenched teeth: "The kid was there...every time Aizen deemed it fit to... _discipline_ me. She sometimes had to deal with the healing and stuff...amongst other things..."

Concern over the Arrancar kicking in again, Ichigo gasped in horror: "He would _hurt_ you?!"

"A vague and mild truth, but yeah..." stated the blue-haired feline with a wave of his hand.

"Why would he _do_ something like that?" asked the teen redundantly as he was still appalled.

Chuckling mirthlessly, the Arrancar shook his head: "I don't even want to _begin_ explaining that."

As abruptly as the horrible thought struck, Ichigo lifted his head to stare on with wide dismayed eyes: "Inoue? Did he...?"

"Hurt her?" finished Grimmjow gently, instantly understanding the other's train of thought so he shook his head to reassure the teen "No...Not that I know of..."

"Grimmjow" called out suddenly Gin, drawing the Arrancar's attention "I need to know somethin'. Many Arrancars that accompanied you here were previously deceased. How are they suddenly alive?"

"They were revived" answered the blue-haired bluntly, really not wanting to deal with the silver-haired man at the moment.

"By whom?" insisted still the 3rd Division's captain with a frown, hoping for an answer.

Looking away and shrugging uncaringly, the Arrancar uttered simply: "No fuckin' clue."

"Wasn't it Inoue-san?" questioned the silver-haired man with persistence, not yet ready to let this conversation go.

While Ichigo cast the 3rd Division's captain a bewildered look, Grimmjow deadpanned vigorously: "No."

Gin's eyes widened as he stated openly: "You seem oddly sure of that."

"It wasn't her" maintained the Arrancar with a raised eyebrow, wondering why the other was pointing out the girl in the first place "Aizen amplified her powers, true, but believe me when I say that even she couldn't have done that. It was someone else...Someone far more powerful."

" _Amplified_ her powers?" echoed Shinji inquisitively, while the others' minds reeled at the fact if it was true: Orihime's powers were already near godlike, how _more_ amplified could they become?

"Yep" responded the Arrancar lazily, eyeing the silver-haired and briefly wondering how he wasn't aware. Then again, Aizen wasn't exactly the trusting type now was he?

"Why?" asked the blonde captain, _really_ wanting know why the other would do that in the first place...and honestly hoping that sweet Inoue Orihime hadn't been _experimented on_ or anything along those lines.

" _Sorry_ , but I'm not exactly matey enough with the fuckin' bastard to know the reason" snapped Grimmjow with narrowed eyes, sounding _anything_ but apologetic.

"Why wouldn't it be her?" questioned Gin again, his thought drifting back to the speculations made previously on the orange-haired girl's account and in his case, upheld as he was _there_...his only doubt stemmed from Aizen's words: so he just needed a confirmation.

"Why do you _want_ it to be her?" growled the feline Arrancar, frustration etched upon his features.

"I was there when he..."

"It _never_ happened" asserted firmly the blue-haired as he shook his head "I can vouch for that. That fuckin' bloody bastard must have found a way to make you believe that. Kyoka Suigetsu, maybe?"

"I beginnin' to think that's definitely what happened" sighed the silver-haired resignedly, finally letting the subject drop "Aizen's a master manipulator, after all: I should know. Still, you just said that he had amplified her powers."

"Yeah, but that _still_ doesn't make her able to amplify others' powers" countered the Arrancar smoothly, hoping to draw their attention away from the girl: if they dwelled too much on the subject, they were bound to find out things neither she nor he would want them to know.

"Say what?" questioned simultaneously Gin, Shinji and Ichigo as they stared wide eyed at the feline Arrancar, the Kuchiki noble doing the same, except he chose to remain silent.

Subtly smirking at his success, Grimmjow began to elucidate his words for them: "Those who followed me seemed to have lost that privilege and Hallibel, her Fracción, Nelliel and I don't seem concerned because we weren't killed in the first place. But the others have all powered up to Vasto Lorde level while those who already were that have even more power than before."

"I can't...I can't believe what I'm hearin'..." struggled Shinji, sharply aware that this was terrible news: just three Vasto Lorde back during the war had managed to give both Shinigami and Vizard a hard time, so he did not dare imagine what more than that could mean for them.

"Believe it" drawled out the Arrancar indolently, feeling all of a sudden utterly exhausted and was vaguely confused by it...until he realized that he had been trekking nonstop ever since Nelliel healed him, resting just barely every now and then: it was a wonder he hadn't collapsed yet. Survival instincts had its perks...in a way.

"Are you in any way aware of Aizen Sosuke's plans, Arrancar?" inquired the noble evenly, narrowing his eyes when he saw the blue-haired feline glaring at him: apparently, they were _not_ going to get along.

Grimmjow seethed furiously: "Do you fuckin' see me standing beside him?! I don't know what he's up to and what I _do_ know ain't gonna be of any grand help."

"Won't hurt to hear it though..." pointed out Shinji as he scratched at his head "Whatever ya can tell us may help, ya never know..."

Playing around with his lower jaw a little, the Arrancar then licked his lips before speaking up again: "I do know this: He never was after the Oken. It was an excuse, a diversion, a cover-up...Call it what you fuckin' want. He foresaw his imprisonment - though not the way it happened - and was even counting on it. What he plans to do with it though is beyond me. Maybe to let his revived soldiers do his bidding or carry out his orders while you're focused on keeping him here. Or maybe he's planning to rip you apart from the inside...Hell do I know..."

"So you too are just as clueless." muttered Gin with a frown: they were getting _nowhere_ , trudging dangerously upon muddled information, unverified facts and biased speculations...

Shrugging for what would be the umpteenth time, the blue-haired feline's gaze flitted to the ceiling: "Seems so."

"You say from the inside..." recalled the Kuchiki noble enquiringly "Meaning?"

At that, the Arrancar hesitated a little upon telling them for he didn't know if he'd be believed, though he then gave it up anyway: "He mentioned one time having many within the Seireitei still devoted to him. I'll let you speculate on what that means..."

"Oh shit..." exclaimed the orange-haired teen in dread "If that's true, it could be _anybody_."

"It could be _ya_ " stated Shinji bitterly as he glared at the silver-haired captain who in turn cast him a wounded look.

"Oh dear..." muttered Gin, smiling sorrowfully "Here I thought we were past that."

"Hell no" grounded out the blonde heatedly "I've overlooked what ya did, not _forgiven_ it."

"Ah" stated the silver-haired man moderately, closing his eyes.

The 5th Division's captain was about to speak up again but Byakuya beat him to it, uttering his words as steadfastly and consistently as he could: "If we start accusing one another, we'll end up in a personal bloodbath without Aizen Sosuke needing to raise a finger. What we require to do is strengthen our defences, reinforce his confinement and prevent anyone, from within the Seireitei or out of it, to come in contact with him, with the exception of his interrogators and the Gotei 13's captains. I'll forward this thought to the Head Commander. Should we follow this vigilantly, we should be fine."

Grimmjow once again barked out a mocking laugh before sneering at the noble: "You're in over your heads if you fuckin' think that you stand a chance against Aizen. No matter what you intend to do to stop him, no matter how close you are to guessing his schemes, he'll _always_ be one step ahead."

Raising an eyebrow haughtily, the Kuchiki clan's leader countered firmly: "What is it that you suggest then, Arrancar?"

"I already told you" snarled Grimmjow meaningfully "Fuckin' _run_ while you _still_ can."

"That is not an option" declared the noble steadfastly with a shake of his head.

"Your loss..." scoffed the blue-haired feline uncaringly before focusing back on the teen again "Another thing, Kurosaki, though it doesn't really concern you directly, I thought you should know 'cause of you little black-haired Shinigami girlfriend."

Blanching when he saw the elder brother send him a deadly withering glare, the orange-haired spluttered out in indignation: "Rukia's not my...!"

"Whatever, kid" cut off the Arrancar impatiently with a wave of his hand, though his lips had curved into a mischievous smirk "I have no fuckin' idea why but Aizen spoke of taking down the nobles as soon as he could and he's mostly aiming for the highest of the four clans. The Kuchiki, I think. Same name as that girl so to speak. Bastard even said he was _very_ interested in getting his hands on the clan's leader. Bya-something."

"Byakuya..." gasped Ichigo softly, while the others, including the one concerned, felt strongly uneasy at that fact: there _had_ been hints that Aizen had somewhat expressed interest in the noble, but _why_ would Byakuya draw Aizen's interest like that in the first place was something no one so far had come to decipher.

"Yeah, that was his name" confirmed Grimmjow with a nod before he noticed everyone staring wide-eyed at the black-haired captain in the room...and it clicked "You're _him_?"

Firm dark grey eyes flitted towards him as an elegant eyebrow rose: "Until further notice, I am."

Now staring him at openly as if seeing the noble for the first time or simply seeing him in a new light, the Arrancar clicked his tongue as an unexpectedly rueful expression settled on his face: "Well, pretty boy, you're _definitely_ screwed. You should be the _first_ to run."

Forcefully ignoring the term of endearment for now, Byakuya frowned in vague annoyance as he felt a certain pattern repeat itself: "Are you telling me to be wary of Aizen Sosuke?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying."

"Then know that I also dislike repeating myself, though I'll indulge you just this once. Like I said before: it is _not_ an option. Not only am I a noble, I am also a Kuchiki. I will _not_ run in the face of threats and I _will_ stand to fight for the Seireitei until my last breath. I do _not_ fear Aizen Sosuke" pronounced the noble in frigid anger, his face stretched out into an impassive mask, before he turned around and left promptly after that, leaving a roaring stillness in the wake of his departure.

"His words fuckin' say otherwise..." commented the Arrancar quietly to no one in particular as he watched the noble leave before refocusing on the Substitute Shinigami and speaking cautiously, positive that his next words would sting "Kurosaki. You shouldn't get involved in what's gonna come."

Grimmjow was impeccably right because the instant his words of caution left his mouth, the teen glared at him murderously, not even bothering to make his sentence sound like a question: "What was that."

Sighing at the totally expected reaction, the blue-haired heaved a sigh: "Look, I'm saying this for you own good. You don't have your powers, kid. There's nothing you can do."

"So?!" scowled Ichigo heatedly "I'm not going to sit back and let Aizen wreck the Seireitei and attack the Shinigami without doing anything to help!"

"And exactly are you going to do, hm?" countered the feline Arrancar with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow: was the kid crazy? As his mind flitted back to past events, Grimmjow had to admit that his question was rather redundant.

"I don't know! Something! I _have_ to!" exclaimed the teen in a huff of fury, refusing to back down.

"Why? You don't owe them shit" spat the blue-haired forcefully while nodding his head towards where the Kuchiki noble had left moments ago for emphasis "And last I checked, you helped him, he _never_ helped you."

"And you know this how?" asked the orange-haired teen with a frown: if Grimmjow was referring to what he thought he was, that was a little _too_ far way in the past for the Arrancar to know about it.

"Aizen..." began the Arrancar with a roll of his eyes "...gave us a rather lengthy monologue depicting what he knew of your life."

Ichigo remained awkwardly silent for a moment before he shuddered in aversion: "Ok...That's freakishly creepy... Anyway, I care about everyone here - although it's not mutual with some - and I'll fight, even powerless if I have to, to protect them."

The Arrancar wordlessly maintained eye contact with the other before closing his eyes and sighing: "Suit yourself."

"Yo, Blue" spoke up Shinji in all seriousness, outright ignoring the glare he earned upon his insistence to use that appellation "Tell us about the revived Arrancars that have sided with Aizen. The more we know, the better."

Lifting a sole finger, the blue-haired declared decisively: "Before I do, I have one condition."

"Name it and we'll see what we can do..." promised the 5th Division's captain as he nodded towards Gin who returned the gesture before stating honestly "Though don't expect too much effort from my part, 'kay?

"The others and I can't go back to the Hueco Mundo" confessed the feline Arrancar steadily "And I think it's obvious as to why. That being said, we have nowhere to go and the Human world is not an option."

The 3rd Division's captain had his eyes widen slightly: "Are you asking what I think you are...?"

Nodding to confirm the other's thoughts, Grimmjow lowered his head slightly whereas his voice fell a little: "I'm asking for protection, even if it's behind bars. I'd bet it's far safer and way better than being back in that fucker's hands."

"Do...Would the other Arrancars agree?" wondered Ichigo aloud, stunned by what he was hearing.

The Arrancar gave him an unreadable look before revealing quietly: "They already have: this was their idea. I'm just their barterer. Me? I'm planning to die after this...One way or another."

 **To be continued…**

Voila! Though, no Aizen in this chapter (well no present-time Aizen at least): fret not, next chapter will be (normally) mostly devoted to him (remember, he _is_ being interrogated) and a part of his past will be revealed...if not all of it: I don't know yet. Also, I ask you to _please_ review: it's hard for me to write without knowing if my fic's has faults or if it is appreciated or not...so it would be _very_ kind of you, to spare a minute or less giving an analysis... That being said, I'd like to sincerely thank those following this story and hope to bring you the next chapter soon. So bye!

 **Next Chapter: Evil Rooted Origins:**

 **(1):** I may be exaggerating the time frame a little: so the fact is that Ichigo has been out cold for ten days straight (not much when you think about it but it was actually his erratic yet continuous decrease in reiatsu causing his coma that was worrying the others).

 **(2):** The Kurosaki and the Ishida for this fic (without taking into consideration the actual manga plotline) are and will be pointed out as cousin families...just because I like the idea of Ichigo and Uryuu being cousins... This fic however doesn't nod at all towards Ichigo's Quicny heritage: I'm leaving that out...

A/N: A few words I'd like to say about Aizen. We all see him as a handsome powerful mastermind, but I'd like to add at least two things to that: I definitely see him as far more evil especially if he hadn't lost, plus _EVERYTHING_ that was and had been in Bleach one way or another was _his_ plan, at least majorly concerning Ichigo and I find that chilling to be honest. I say that because of all the manga villains I've encountered, I still haven't found a villain _'thinking'_ ahead in such an elaborate way (if there is, do tell and _no_ : Raito Yagami, from Death Note, doesn't count)... Basically in every scene, Aizen always had a step ahead over everyone, more than once. His only short sight (which was what led to his downfall) is that he hadn't pictured Ichigo _surpassing_ him: being on the same level, yes (that was what he had aimed for) but surpassing him _and_ overwhelming him... _so_ not on his agenda... Anyways, all this is to say that if the Aizen in this fic is evil to you, know that it is based an exaggerated _'what if'_ that inspired this fic (at least one of the inspirations I had for it) because I was all like:  What _would_ Aizen do if he ever got out? Revenge clearly...but how _far_ would he take it?

Also, I have to admit that for Aizen's personality in this fic ('cause I really didn't want to get him wrong and I didn't want to make him too rudimentary either), I kind of merged it (to make him seem even more malevolent) with Muraki's (from Yami no Matsuei) and this is thanks to something I found when BLG (Bleach List's Girl) pointed it out in one of her writings (if you don't know her, I do recommend you check her out, especially if you want to laugh your head off: she is utterly _hilarious_ and has her very own prompt blog on tumblr ( .com), mainly about Bleach but there's other stuff too), which really inspired me. Ironically, Muraki and Aizen are voiced by the _same_ Seiyu. Wicked, right?

Something else, did you now (because I didn't): that 'Caveat' literally means 'Let him beware' in Latin? I think it's very fitting for whole situation, don't you? I mean Grimmjow just wants to warn Ichigo, only Ichigo, right? So 'let him beware' seems to have a better ring then a simple 'warning'... I wanted to use a different word instead of the word 'warning', so I did some research in a thesaurus and found this: Glad I did.

I know that you're getting a shipping vibe between Orihime and Grimmjow. Let me reassure you: I have _**no**_ actual intention of putting them together. Like a mentioned before, I'm not shipping _anyone_ in particular (at least not in this fic), though scenes like the ones in this chapter (and future chapters) can be viewed the way you wish it: I prefer it that way, free interpretation for everyone. Let's just say, for Hime and Grimm that they found a certain 'solace' as they were both subjected together to Aizen's malicious cruelty, so they have either a warm sibling-like relationship or a rather platonic relationship...as platonic as it can get when having been forced to perform sexually on each other (coughs). Aizen is vindictive and unkind...or maybe it's me: this is also free to your interpretation...

 _P.S:_ My posting days will, apparently if nothing goes wrong, be between the **8th** and the **16th** of every month; if not, it'll be the month after with, if I can, more than just one chapter...though due to how lengthy I tend to write them, I don't guarantee anything more than a chapter by month but who knows (the 3rd chapter isn't ready yet though, sorry)... I'll try to renew my profile whenever I can to keep you updated. Remember to please _**review**_. Bye!


	5. Part One: Chapter 3

**The Fallen Series (a Bleach Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: Hello and thank you all for following this fic! Even if it is becoming darker and darker with every chapter...but oh well, what can I say: I write this way (a nod to: Born this way). This chapter was rather hard to write (even though I started it at the same time as the 2nd chap) as I had to construct a past for Aizen Sosuke: _so_ not a piece of cake. But the good thing is that I managed to finish it earlier than expected, so I didn't want to keep you waiting. Hope you'll like it...

 **P.S:** This chapter was supposed to majorly focus on Aizen and it will...mostly. Only I'm not exactly letting you know much yet: I hope you like suspense because I write with it a lot...

 **To ChizomenoHime:** Hello there and thank you for your review! I honestly, _sincerely_ don't know what to say...apart that your reaction is _exactly_ what I was hoping for (my heart still pounds when I reread your review namely with the way you qualified this fic with all those wonderful adjectives). See, as this fic is my first, I wasn't sure if I should write with my normal writing style (which is fairly dark, a faint deform reflection of what my eyes observe of this wretched world...yeah, I know: _depressing_ ) but, after my friends encouragingly pushed me, I figured that I'd just go with it to see what it would give...and here we are. So really thank you! Now to answer you as for the ending...um, I don't want spoil anything but let's just say that I'm not _that_ depressing of a writer: there will be ups and downs, moments of angst and serenity (a lot more of the former than the latter)...etc, but the ending (as far as I've planned it) isn't _bad_...but, uh, the ending is still _pretty_ far away. See, this is but the first part and I'm barely even done with the 3rd chapter, so I still have seven or so more chapters for the first part (Victory Falls) before the 2nd and 3rd parts (whose number of chapters I haven't quite decided yet: having lost all my previous version due to that horrid blackout, I'm currently rewriting, so _please_ , bare with me)... So, I'm really hoping that you can hold on that long because the _'happy ending'_ you're waiting for is still rather far-off. Be brave! And wish me luck! Next is, I'm quite glad you find my humour to be funny...though I personally find myself boring even if I try to be humorous (my friends think that I'm either too tedious or too sarcastic, so I got used to it). As far as your questions for the characters are concerned, I'm afraid that I unfortunately can't really answer you...for surprisingly the responses would be rather revealing to the plot: the two Arrancars that willingly abided by Aizen are definitely Espada, but I won't say who (but so you know, according to this fic, it's neither Hallibel (she was swayed), Grimmjow or Stark (the two were forced), so that leaves seven for you to guess from until they're revealed (little note: a few Espada are definitely deceased in this, including Barragan Luisenbarne who has been replaced by an O.C, Veneno Luisenbarne, the former's 'supposedly' younger brother)); I have to admit though that it's pretty interesting for you to be asking about Orihime: safely, I can tell you that she is...drowning in guilt for something she has done and for the major part she will have to play in what's to come...not willingly of course but she will have to do it (I won't say more); and yeah, Grimmjow, Orihime and Gin _have_ been pretty messed up: in this fic, Aizen is _really_ no saint after all (you'll see what I mean later on); As for Grimmjow...let's face it: Aizen's going to get out and our dear Grimmjow would rather cease to exist than to fall into the other's hands again, losing his regained freedom of will. It's not giving up per se, it's merely facing facts and besides, when I make a character say the word 'die', it usually has a hidden meaning, which will be eventually be explained in Grimmjow's case (because while Grimmjow may have scars, he's not one to just go on and _die_ , so don't worry, while there will be characters dying, I _won't_ let Grimmjow die (2nd favourite male character of the series)). Also, I _love_ the fact that you want Aizen to pay _already_ : though just so you know, he hasn't even _started_ showing everyone his true nature: like I said, I just began this fic and if you hate him _now_ , then I cannot bare to think the way you'd consider him with the upcoming chapters ( _especially_ in what I have planned for part two)... Anyhow, on parting words, I'll say to please put up with me and my updates: I'm working as fast as I can, I just lack time that's all nor do I wish to rush things and end up writing utter crap, one of the reasons I make the chapters as long as possible. Thank you again for your support and I hope to keep up to your expectations and also to hear from you soon. Bye!

Rating for this chapter: Quite dark in my opinion with depictions of interrogation torture with an attempted non-con and mentions of past violence, death, torture, emotional hurt...etc. Caution for the _full_ chapter actually. It delves a little into Aizen's past and connection with the Kuchiki Clan, so not reading would make it confusing, yet reading this chapter might be disturbing for some (emphasis on _might_ : I don't write that well in my opinion). Be careful...

 **Part One: Victory Falls:**

 **Chapter 3:** Evil Rooted Origins:

 **In the Seireitei, more specifically within Muken:**

Sighing deeply in slight boredom, Sosuke Aizen sat in the void of dark swirling purple mist that was his mind, awaiting his cloaked allies for an update as he was seated upon a throne in the middle of the hazed nothingness. They had contacted him mere moments ago, telling him that they had rather pressing information for him...only they hadn't arrived yet.

The brown-haired immortal was grateful for the fact that he didn't have to deal with them on a physical plane...because he was definitely not presentable enough for that, given the tender care he was receiving on his corporal end within the confines of Muken.

Here, in his mind, he could take the appearance he wished, shape his surroundings the way he wanted, a wonderful advantage and magnanimous courtesy of his zanpaktou's abilities that could extend further than their inner world's limits...as everyone knew...and mostly forgot...

Five shadows abruptly appeared from within the mist slowly taking the forms of cloaked beings, three in scarlet, one in black and another in white, the latter hanging in the background, while the former four stepped forth.

Four of those present - the one in white, the one in black and two of those in red - bowed down low, but not the fifth who remained standing proud and tall...though it wasn't like the immortal was expecting him to bow in the first place...not with the kind of relationship they had...

"Aizen-sama" voiced one of them reverently as he shed his hood, revealing it to be Veneno.

"Hello to all of you. It's been awhile since you last visited" smiled Aizen with a nod to acknowledge them before he tilted his head, eyeing them expectantly "I'll take this as everything is going according to plan."

With a frown upon his features, Veneno cleared his throat unnervingly: "Mostly, my lord."

" _Mostly?_ " echoed the brown-haired immortal slowly with a raised eyebrow, displeasure evident in his voice.

"We have had two rather...unfortunate occurrences" explained the Arrancar carefully, keeping his eyes lowered "Whether they will interfere with your plan or not, will be for you to tell us, Aizen-sama."

"I'm all ears" notified Aizen in the same tone as he shifted to set his chin upon his hand.

Licking his dry lips nervously, Veneno cautiously informed his master of their dilemma: "A few Arrancars, including Stark, Hallibel and Jeagerjaques, have fled to Karakura. By the time we got there to pursue them, they were gone. Hypothetically, they must have been taken into custody by the Shinigami."

"Grimmjow, hm?" said Aizen darkly with narrowed eyes, clearly _very_ irritated that his second in command had lost grip of his preferred plaything "And how many have run away exactly?"

"Fifteen, my lord" replied the new Segundo Espada quietly before he flinched fearfully upon witnessing his master's expression darken further.

"Ah" uttered the immortal plainly, staring down at the other murderously before he resorted to just closing his eyes and sighing deeply, his next words stunning his subordinate "No...I don't see this as a major problem."

Eyes widening in shock and confusion, Veneno whispered tentatively: "Aizen-sama?"

" _However_...I do really fail to understand _how_ they managed to escape."

At that, the Segundo Espada's eyes narrowed with ire as he glanced behind him and jerked his head curtly towards the white cloaked being, gritting out: "That, my lord, you should ask _him_."

"Aizen-sama" greeted the one cloaked in white evenly as he stepped forward and dropped swiftly to his knees, his hand upon his heart whilst his other hand withdrew his hood.

"Hello, Ulquiorra. Feeling well?" asked Aizen considerately and, upon receiving a nod from his Cuatro Espada, he then questioned "Now tell me, what are you being accused of?"

Raising his large expressionless dark green eyes, the black-haired Espada responded calmly, lightly even: "I should wonder that myself, for I personally do not see what I've done wrong."

"Liar!" spat out Veneno vehemently as he glared at the other heatedly "You were merely seconds away from getting a hold of Grimmjow and the others but then you just came to a halt and let them flee through the Garganta _right under your nose_. I'd say that you've gone all soft due to that human bitch who..."

"Careful now, Veneno" spoke up Aizen warningly, bringing the other's words to an instant halt "Our sweet little princess is _very_ important to my plans so if you could be kind as to value her accordingly..."

"Yes, of course" mumbled the Segundo Espada softly, lowering his head in a deep reverence "My apologies, Aizen-sama."

The immortal didn't even spare him a second glace as he focused on the fourth again, speaking with lethal gentleness: "Now then, Ulquiorra? Anything you'd like to say in your defence?"

Returning his master's stare composedly, the Cuatro Espada was actually sifting through his thoughts rather vigilantly. He was entirely devoted to Aizen, has always been. Before he had no meaning; now he did and that he owed it to the man before him. He would kill and die for him. Bow down to him and carry out his every demand... _However_ , that didn't mean that he was entirely agreeing to his master's doings. Far from it: he was starting to _loathe_ them.

Veneno wasn't exaggerating: Ulquiorra _had_ let them run, Grimmjow in particular... As to why, well...that concerned him for now, though with Aizen, it was probably best to just tell him...a carefully edited truth. He knew Aizen wouldn't penalize him no matter the reason anyway. After all, he was one of his master's favourites...and Veneno knew and resented that.

Speaking as blankly as ever, Ulquiorra declared truthfully: "I was merely returning a favour."

"Ah?" uttered the immortal in evident surprise: clearly, he was not expecting such a reply... but then again, any reply the 4th would have given that didn't state disloyalty shouldn't have stunned him. Ulquiorra would be the last of his Espada to even think about betraying him: He was just that loyal.

"Now that it has been done, next time, I won't be as lenient" asserted the Cuatro Espada firmly, unwaveringly as he let his master bore his eyes searchingly into his own, analysing them in depth, verifying if his words were of veracity or of lies.

"Very well, I'll believe you, Ulquiorra" stated the brown-haired immortal with finality, apparently satisfied by what he found within his subordinate's eyes, before uttering in slight warning "Just make sure that after this occasion, there won't be another _'next time'_."

"Of course, Aizen-sama" vowed the black-haired Espada effortlessly, dipping his head in a bow, whilst Veneno could only turn bright red with raging jealousy.

Aizen simply smiled at Ulquiorra before he drew them all back to the matter at hand: "Now, you had mentioned a second problem?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama" articulated a different voice suddenly as yet another being manifested.

Aizen's eyes shot wide open as he took in the other's appearance: "Kyoka Suigetsu?"

"Hello, Aizen-sama" hailed the zanpaktou with a smirk so similar to his own before bowing down low.

"Care to tell me why you here in your original form?" questioned the immortal, eyes still wide with surprise: he wasn't taken aback by the other's presence, no far from it, for it too had been one of his informants; however, it was _seeing_ Kyoka Suigetsu that perturbed him when, as of late, it had only been communicating with him vocally.

"I've been pushed out" notified the zanpaktou with an irritated expression, as it huffed in indignation.

Now the immortal was utterly flabbergasted: " _Come again_?"

Kyoka Suigetsu pursed its lips as it glanced upwards before it admitted bitterly: "A combination of reiatsu from Grimmjow and Inoue Orihime rejected me from the boy's inner world, so here I am."

Whilst Aizen silently assessed the new and utterly unexpected development, Veneno raised an eyebrow with a smug smirk: "Do you still not have any doubts at all about that human girl, my lord?"

Withdrawing his face from his hand, the brown-haired immortal answered evenly: "No. I have none."

"How can you _trust_ her?" exclaimed the Segundo Espada in dismay: Veneno had never liked humans, so this one was no different.

Staring at his subordinate with condescending annoyance, the immortal stressed out: "It has nothing to do with trust. It's a plain fact: she will not and _cannot_ go against me."

"Then how do explain that she...?" persisted the other only to be cut off by his master yet again.

"Do you honestly think it best that they _all_ know whose side she really is on?" enquired Aizen, smirking when Veneno lowered his eyes and remained silent "I didn't think so. So, Kyoka Suigetsu, I'll take this as Ichigo being involved in the upcoming war?"

"I doubt so, Aizen-sama" responded the zanpaktou with a meditative expression "Ever since you have ordered me to lock him in slumber, I have not sensed an ounce of power emanating from him. He will be no threat to you at all."

"He has _lost_ his powers?" uttered Ulquiorra in slight disbelief: it was hard for him to imagine the orange-haired teen as nothing but a normal human.

"Apparently so" sighed Kyoka Suigetsu flippantly as it shrugged before crossing its arms.

"That's impossible" stated suddenly Aizen with a deep frown, drawing stunned stares to him as he attempted to dissect the information "Something's amiss."

"My lord?" inquired Ulquiorra with slight curiosity before dropping it immediately when his master shook his head.

"Let's leave it as it is for now" declared the brown-haired with a calm smile, frown that previously marred his features now gone "Again, I do not view this as a problem."

"As you say, Aizen-sama" accepted Kyoka Suigetsu easily, the two Espada following its lead.

"So, the next phase, my lord..." began Veneno cautiously, still wary of his master's former irritation in him.

"...is already in play" completed the brown-haired pleasantly, making the Segundo Espada relax slightly "I merely would need of you to interfere when you are told."

"Of course, Aizen-sama" they all instantaneously responded in chorus.

"Excellent" smirked the immortal before he gestured towards his zanpaktou and his two Espada "Now, if you could leave us?"

As Ulquiorra, Veneno and Kyoka Suigetsu bowed before they took their leave, Aizen focused his attention on the three remaining cloaked individuals, speaking up calmly to one of them, the one who hadn't bowed: "I trust that you are ready to play you part in the Seireitei when it'll be needed."

The amusement was palpable in the person's voice as he affirmed haughtily: "Naturally. Leave it to me and don't worry your pretty little head over it, hm?"

A deep threatening ethereal growl emanated from one of the other two present, prompting Aizen to smile in her direction indulgently: "Please do calm down."

She instantly complied and bowed low, admitting in a subservient tone: "I will never tolerate any disrespect in your regard, Aizen."

"I know and that I am grateful for. Now take your place beside the others. Aid them in any way you can."

"By your command" she responded instantly before she stood and departed with the other, leaving behind only one individual left, the one cloaked in black.

"As for you, dear, I have something rather specific to ask of you" said Aizen with a gentle smile as he locked eyes with the remaining being before him, a being with two slanted mismatched blue eyes, the right one of dark sapphire and the left one of a bright azure, both filled with adoration.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Grimmjow_ _Jeagerjaques_ _never liked Aizen._

 _Wait...scratch that... Correction: Grimmjow has always_ _ **loathed**_ _Aizen; even at the time when they originally met, out within the cold empty white sands of the Hueco Mundo, one of the first emotions that came to the feline Arrancar was hatred..._

 _It wasn't some spontaneous opinion mind you, for as a pure free-minded spirit, he enjoyed delving into feline-like curiosity hence unravelling another person's personality upon initial encounter, yet due to his strong instincts, he knew exactly when a person was a threat...and Aizen was exactly that, for the very first emotion that Grimmjow had felt...was_ _ **dread**_ _, screaming at him to run for his life_ _... As one can only come to hate what they sense fear for..._

 _Later on, he only grew to hate him more, because, unlike most of the other Arrancars who were 'politely' invited, deceived or swayed to join Aizen, he was captured, locked up and dragged to endure degradation beyond anything he had ever thought possible... And right now, he had to really wonder just to what extent that bastard was sincerely depraved..._

 _Following his recent transgression, thanks to Kaname Tousen and his sense of righteousness, he had lost an arm with a swift slash and then in a blazing burn...but his punishment had not resumed itself to that. He still had to endure what his master, lord Aizen, had in mind for him._

 _So that's how he found himself, in his master's own quarters, his head hung low, kneeling and chained to a pillar, his restraints firmly secured around his neck, remaining arm and torso, clenching his teeth till his gum bled as his master slowly, torturously slow even, proceeded to char off the skin holding the tattooed six with a sustained burning red orb of kido, very similar in appearance to the Arrancar's cero actually..._

 _Excruciating moments later, Grimmjow could only gasp quietly in relief when the agony subsided and only a vivid throbbing lingered: Aizen was finally done...well no, not quite...for while he was done conducting chastisement, Aizen was not yet done with Grimmjow. Far from done..._

 _Hand fisting his blue locks firmly, the lord of the Espada forced his subordinate's head up in order to have easy access to the feline's features which were twisted in pain and loathing, causing Aizen to relish in the expression the Arrancar wore._

 _Noticing the sadistic lust within the brown-haired's gaze, Grimmjow wanted to snarl out in disgusted rage but wisely chose against it, choosing to glare wordlessly instead, making his wild restless blue eyes clash with calm amused brown ones. They were more than enough to convey to the lord of the Espada_ _ **exactly**_ _what the Arrancar thought of him..._

 _Irritation shone in his eye as Aizen looked down at him: They shared the same height yet Grimmjow always felt like the other towered over him...or maybe he had gotten that impression because Aizen often had him kneel before him...Either way, he wasn't fond of the position he was in, though of what he gathered, the lord of the Espada simply loved to have him on his knees..._

 _Grimmjow startled slightly when he felt something metallically cold and thin tap against his lips, and a quick glance told him that it was a rather long menacing stick he hadn't realized Aizen had been holding. The brown-haired languidly traced the other's lips in mock tenderness that could have fooled Grimmjow to submissively open his mouth for Aizen...only he was no fool, so he kept his lips tightly sealed shut, even when the lord of the Espada forcefully tried to nudge them apart with the offending object._

 _Chuckling darkly, Aizen's lips merely curved into a smile at Grimmjow's silent defiance: "Now, now, my beloved. We can't have any of that."_

 _Shuddering involuntarily, the Arrancar's jaw tightened further: he_ _ **hated**_ _it when the other spoke to him like that...in that sickly sweet sadistic tone of voice. It just made his skin crawl..._

 _The stick then rested underneath his chin before Aizen used it to tilt his head even further upwards, expecting to lock eyes with the other, only Grimmjow kept them rebelliously lowered._

" _Look at me, Grimmjow" ordered the brown-haired in a deep voice that demanded obedience._

 _Blue eyes instantly snapped up to those brown ones above, apprehensive of what the other would do if he didn't comply...especially if he imprudently chose to defy Aizen when he used_ _ **that**_ _particular tone._

" _Now then..." began Grimmjow's master as he closed in, his voice now downright menacing "What did I tell you about you not having any right whatsoever to do anything without my permission?"_

Blue eyes snap open, darting around wildly, only calming down when they fully took in their surroundings and saw that Aizen was nowhere to be seen. Relief flooded him, much to his quiet resentment, before he hastily shut his eyes again and shielded his eyesight from the bright sunlight as he realized that it was day...here: there was no such thing as day in the eternal night of the Hueco Mundo, with the exception of Aizen's artificial creation of course.

Gradually adjusting to the light and now a lot more calm than the prior few moments, the Arrancar once again looked around. The detainment cell he occupied was rather decent, oddly enough, and that had been something he wasn't really expecting. Then again, he and the others had no real idea in depth of how the Shinigami dealt with things in general, having a rather biased opinion of them, which was indisputably mutual and _that_ he would know: all either of them knew was that they had to kill each other in order to survive...

The other Arrancars were locked up in nearby cells - he could sense their presence - however, they were too far apart for them to communicate, not that it bothered him...but he had a feeling it _would_ bother some, especially the two lovebirds that had decided to side with him: not being under the same reign had made it difficult for them to interact yet alone see each other, as one was a Fraccion and the other used to be an Espada. So, they both seemingly agreed that still being under Aizen's orders wouldn't do any good for their relationship thus followed Grimmjow and the other Deserters...only they were _still_ apart, despite being in this together. The feline Arrancar could only smirk as he practically sensed the irritation radiate from them, their furiously fluctuating reiatsu being a translator to their stressed feelings...

A sudden set of footsteps heading to his cell had Grimmjow turn his attention to the bars with perked ears, inquisitively curious as to was visiting him...yet alone willingly. Maybe one of the captains was here to ask even _more_ questions and that notion made him scowl: he was in no mood to deal with any of them and, quite honestly, had nothing to say to them in particular.

His thoughts manifested Orihime momentarily but he was quick to shove her image away: as if...not with what happened back in Las Noches she wouldn't. She could barely look him in the eye yet alone talk to him without a stutter or a shiver...and he honestly couldn't blame her.

While he wondered who it was, Grimmjow lifted his gaze as the footsteps finally reached the door, revealing, through the cells' bars, the guard that had been assigned to watch over them.

"You have a visitor, Jeagerjaques" stated the sentinel after he had greeted the Arrancar with a curt yet polite nod, before making way for the person accompanying him and taking his leave.

"Thanks, Takada **(1)** " responded the blue-haired automatically, having sympathized with the guard quite easily due to his easygoing character - for a Shinigami - before shifting his attention to the orange-haired teen on the other side of the cell "Kurosaki."

At first, the teen didn't respond...for his mind was racing rowdily. Having heard of the Arrancars' detainment, Ichigo had honestly expected to find them dwelling in pitiful condition, though in the end, he had to hand it to 6th Division's barracks - and by extension to Byakuya - the cells' accommodations were acceptable. He still stood strongly against the thought of having to lock them up...but he had very little say in the matter. He no longer was a Shinigami after all... _although_ , even when he was one, he still didn't have much say anyway...so all in all, it wouldn't have a made a difference...

When Grimmjow had come all the way from the Hueco Mundo to not only warn him, but save him, the former Substitute Shinigami had no idea what to think. When the Arrancar had told him that he had basically done it out of some sort of gratitude, he still didn't know how to react to that. However, when the blue-haired feline had whispered that he was planning on ending his life, Ichigo could only think of one thing.

"You can't die" he blurted out desperately in a whisper before he mentally slapped himself: he hadn't at all planned to start the conversation like this.

"Huh?" the Arrancar uttered with stunned wide eyes and a very confused frown: what was the kid on about?

"You can't _die_ " repeated the teen a little louder this time, scowling at the blue-haired now that he couldn't take his words back "You said you've always had the instinct to _survive_ , now you're quitting?"

"Don't you know how to fuckin' greet people properly, kid?" deadpanned Grimmjow in disbelief... before realizing that he wasn't good at greeting either: he usually went on and attacked people.

When Ichigo remained silent, awaiting an answer, the feline Arrancar sighed tiredly: "I _never_ said _that_. Knowing that he'll be back, I...You wouldn't understand."

"Make me understand then! What the _heck_ has he done to you? I mean, I _still_ don't get what you've been through! Apart, uh...'being disciplined'? Whatever the heck that means..." muttered Ichigo after having shouted the first sentences before he focused on observing the Arrancar attentively "Was it _that_ horrible?"

The teen saw agony in the other's dim eyes before the Arrancar even answered: "You have _no_ bloody idea."

"Then tell me" offered Ichigo gently, showing Grimmjow his sincerity by not looking away or blinking while the Arrancar vigilantly searched his eyes.

"I..." wavered slightly the blue-haired as he glanced away from the fully honest and absurdly selfless teen before him "I can't. It's not something you willingly go and howl out loud for everyone to hear. He...he is capable of bestowing twisted forms of punishments that are both agonizing and fuckin' humiliating."

Frowning in deep thought, the teen tried to come up with the most mortifying and painful situation he could think of: "What? Did he make you walk around Las Noches stark naked on a path of glass shards or something?"

Genuinely amused laughter escaped the feline's lips before he could stop it, leading Ichigo stare at him with unconcealed surprise: "That would have been acceptable actually."

Recovering from the fact that Grimmjow had momentarily looked like something other than a deadly killer, the orange-haired human considered his own idea briefly before he shuddered in horror: "Not for me it wouldn't."

Grimmjow's expression immediately turned serious at the teen's words: "Then don't _ever_ let Aizen know that: he takes what you hate or fear the most to make you go through as much fuckin' pain as he can inflict you."

"You making him sound far worse than evil" observed Ichigo quietly after awhile.

"He _is_ " stressed out the feline Arrancar with a stern glare "I thought we've established that."

"I'm _not_ denying it" retorted the teen just as firmly before he clarified his point of view for the Arrancar "It's just to me...evil is gaining others' trust and then crushing it, having people loyal to them and then turning against them. That sort of thing."

Shaking his head at the orange-haired human, the Arrancar sneered mockingly: "Then you're _way_ far of course, kid."

"Am I?" inquired Ichigo as he crossed his arms "What is else is there?"

"I'd tell you, but then you'll have nightmares for the rest of your life, Kurosaki. You're too young to know about it" admitted the Arrancar as he mumbled the last part: he had not come to that realization until recently, but sixteen was still very young **(2)** , by anyone's standards. Assessing the youthful teen in front of him, Grimmjow had a hard time imagining him between Aizen's claws: he'd lose his fire for sure...if he doesn't lose his mind first.

"But not too young for you to pummel me into the dirt, right?" countered the orange-haired teen with a raised eyebrow, snapping the other from his thoughts.

The Arrancar had the decency to look slightly uncomfortable as he understood the teen's implications: "Yeah, well...for you, that's a kind of violence is easy to deal with, not the one I had to endure".

"Wow. I feel loads better" stated the teen dryly with a roll of his eyes "Seriously though Grimmjow, dying isn't a solution."

"Who said anything about dying?" asked the Arrancar with a quirked eyebrow as he stood from his bed and leisurely moved to stand near the bars, his hands in his pockets as he stared down at the teen on the other side of the cell questioningly.

"Uh..." hesitated the orange-haired human slowly, noticing for the first time the slight height difference between them " _You_ did? _'I was planning on dying after this'_ or something. Isn't that what you said no later than last night?"

"Maybe I should have been more specific. I'd _die_ as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques but that doesn't mean I'll stop living."

Bewildered confusion instantly plastered itself on the teen's face: "Uh..."

"What is it that I've said that you don't fuckin' understand?" the Arrancar exasperatedly sighed with closed eyes as an eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the teen's puzzled expression: his words had been clear enough in his opinion.

"To be honest...the whole sentence..."

Well, apparently not: "Ugh...Look, the only way to ever escape Aizen is to disappear, to _die_ as the person he already knows, ditching everything that makes you recognizable: name, appearance and so on. Like that, I'll finally be fuckin' free from that bastard because like _damn_ I'm going through all that hell again."

"Oh, now I get it" uttered the teen as understanding dawned upon his features before a disapproving scowl immediately replaced it "It's the worst option for a better life that I've ever heard and I can't believe that it's coming from _you_."

"Oh yeah?" smirked the Arrancar mirthlessly as he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow "Having a much better idea maybe? Care to share?"

"Fighting to live" declared the orange-haired teen firmly as he crossed his arms and his scowl deepened, unable to understand why the other would choose to run.

"Yeah right...Think I haven't?" snarled the blue-haired as he took hold of the bars in each hand and drew his face closer to the teen's who unconsciously pulled back "That's what I've doing for the past I don't know how many bloody years, _long_ before that Aizen fucker. I'm sick and tired of trying to endure that fucked-up existence."

They remained silent for awhile as they merely stared at each other - one glaring, the other scowling - before the teen loosened his scowl a little: "What about living for your friends?"

"Herd" corrected the feline Arrancar persistently...because that's what they were: he cared for them, but Grimmjow Jeagerjaques really couldn't afford the luxury of having friends...It was too dangerous for everyone concerned.

"Same shit" the teen sighed in exasperation at the other's rectification "How about them? Are you abandoning them?"

"Hell no...That was _never_ an option. They're coming with me...wherever we end up" glared the blue-haired feline as he exposed his fangs fiercely: he may be hollow, he was not _heartless_.

"Then why...?"

"I'll make it simple for you" grounded out the Arrancar tightly as he jabbed at the other's chest impatiently, now tired of the teen's incessant questions "I want to get the hell out of this mess now _before_ it gets ugly, but they want to do this either if the Shinigami secure our safety first, either when Aizen's far too preoccupied with the Shinigami to remember about us."

Easing the now sore spot on his chest, the former Shinigami Substitute raised an eyebrow critically at that: "In other words, securing steadfast safety or bailing out in discretion?"

"Exactly...And that's _their_ choice. I was outnumbered so I'm following" shrugged the Arrancar offhandedly though Ichigo had a feeling that Grimmjow wasn't _that_ nonchalant about his decision "Without that, we're all in this together after all and that began the moment we ran from the Hueco Mundo."

Sighing, Ichigo looked away and rubbed at his neck: "Listen, I don't want the guy who fought like hell to get me back on my feet, just throw his life away. Running, hiding: that's not a life."

Blinking slowly, Grimmjow remained quiet for awhile before he smirked scathingly: "Ain't that fuckin' cute? If you knew Aizen like I did, you'd do the same, kid: it's the only way out."

"No, it _isn't_ " rejected Ichigo as his scowl returned tenfold and he shook his head obstinately, whilst overlooking the Arrancar's jibe "It's a coward's way."

"Bravery or cowardice has _nothing_ to with it" the feline Arrancar growled low before he pushed away from the bars and moved back towards the bed, his next words bringing an end to their conversation "You wanna fight and hope to survive what's gonna come, be my guest. But it's going to be without me, without any of us actually: we are _not_ going up against Aizen. It's a fool's errand and a fuckin' granted one-way trip to losing your freedom...Forever at that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gin had expected it sooner or later, though he would have largely preferred _later_ than _sooner_.

He would rather confront the entire Gotei 13, be hated for the rest of his life by the whole world, be killed by Aizen repeatedly...than have to explain his actions to _Rangiku_ of all people.

Since he had been brought back to the land of the 'living', Rangiku had completely avoided eye-contact with Gin, as well as avoiding him in general as well...and he didn't blame her. She was simply giving him a taste of his own medicine: he had done near the same before he unexplainably left with Aizen...and leaving her behind... _Yet again_...

Although now, with her standing in front of him and staring at him meticulously like this was kind of making him uncomfortable. _Not_ something he was used to: typically when _he_ was the one to unnerve people. He decided that he didn't like being on the receiving end, just barely sympathizing with all those he had ever made feel this way...

Closing his eyes and tilting his head faintly, the silver-haired smiled tightly: "Hello Ran-chan."

"Gin" acknowledged the gorgeous golden blonde woman with a stiff nod before her pale crystal blue eyes narrowed a little "You have some explaining to do."

Ah. Straight to the point...Well, that was probably the best way to deal with this at the very moment.

The 3rd Division's captain still maintained his smile though: "Of course: I'll answer all your questions, Rangiku."

The 10th Division's lieutenant shook her head before raising an eyebrow: "I have just one."

Wondering curiously now what she was going to ask, Gin consented easily: "Ok then. Let's hear it."

"Why?" she asked expectantly, as she unwaveringly fixed her stare steadily on him.

" _Why_?" he echoed in a surprised tone, before perplexity seeped in his currently wide open eyes "Why what? I think you'll have to be a little bit more specific."

"Why did you do all those things you did? That's what I want to know" she explained before many emotions ran through her unusually expressive eyes which she was quick to lower before Gin caught onto anything.

"All those things I did?" he repeated softly with raised eyebrows before he closed his eyes again and calmly replied "Alright...So...Why did I side with Aizen? To protect you. Why did I wish to protect you? Because you're the most important person to me and I have no other. What did I protect you from? I rather you didn't know. Why did I obey his every word? In order to protect you, I had offered myself to him, saying I'd do anythin' he asked of me. What really motivated me to join Aizen? I had every intention to betray him as soon as I had the chance and terminate his existence. In the end, I failed."

"Gin..." breathed the blonde woman in a hushed whisper, a mixture emotions robbing her from uttering any other words.

Locking eyes with his childhood friend, the silver-haired captain spoke up seriously: "That person's a demon, Ran-chan. You just don't know it."

" _Or rather you don't remember it"_ corrected Gin's mind instantly as his thoughts unwillingly drifted away to a certain memory amongst many others he'd rather never recall.

 _In the forest's clearing, a child Gin fidgeted nervously as he fixed intently the man hovering over the frame of the unconscious young golden haired blonde girl, watching the man's every move and clutching the blade within his hand in an iron grip, not trusting the other one bit yet resisting with every ounce of willpower he had to not dash over and behead the monstrous man before him. It was his fault that...No, it was too late for that: to set the blame on him alone, when Gin too was just as blameful...as evil had also tainted his soul this fateful night..._

 _The man had his hands over the girl's head, energy pulsating around them as he carried out his deed. After a few more tense minutes, the man withdrew and stood, before smiling darkly at the child: "It's done."_

 _Gin didn't know whether to feel relieved by the fact or disgusted with himself whilst he asked the other in a hushed whisper as he stared at the girl: "She really won't remember?"_

" _Positive" confirmed the brown-haired man, before his brown eyes focused on him and he reached out to tousle his hair "Do you doubt me?"_

 _The child was quick to shake his head, both to answer and to keep the other's hand away: "I just wanted to be sure. I...I don't want her to remember."_

" _Don' worry. You're little friend won't recall a thing of what happened" insisted the evil man as his smile became ominously sinister whilst his eyes glinted darkly "I've made sure of it."_

"Gin" called out the golden-haired blonde, drawing his attention to her concerned frown "You spaced out."

The silver-haired forced a playful smile to his lips: "Have I? You were sayin', Ran-chan?"

Frown deepening at his nonchalance, she stressed out grimly: "You could have died."

Gin blinked once before he gave her an empty smile: "I did _die_."

And Rangiku saw red: "Don't joke about _this_! I almost lost you! You said I was important to you, did you once to stop and think that maybe, just maybe, you were important to me too?! I care about you!"

"I know, Ran-chan, I know" placated the 3rd Division's captain with a sigh before whispering quietly "You care, just not like I do."

She immediately turned threateningly miffed at that: "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"What am I to you?" inquired the silver-haired captain instead as he tilted his head barely.

"What...?" began the 10th Division's lieutenant hesitantly, confusion upon her features.

"Just answer the question, Rangiku."

"You're my best friend, Gin" she answered staunchly, missing the fleeting pained flicker in the other's eyes "My best and only friend."

" _Yeah, well, you're far more than that...You just won't hear it from me"_ confessed Gin mentally before sighing again and smiling vacantly at the woman before him "I'm sorry, Ran-chan. I must have made you really worried. I won't do it again."

"You'd better not" the golden-haired blonde huffed with a raised eyebrow, still slightly puzzled by his question "Otherwise I won't forgive you this time."

"Meanin' that right now, I'm forgiven, that it?" pointed out the silver-haired with wide eyes, giving Rangiku the impression that this was his version of hopeful puppy eyes...hm, they didn't suit him at all.

Lips quirking into a small indulgent smile, she glared at him without anger: "Don't push your luck."

Chuckling for a moment, Gin then breathed out and gazed at her: "Ran-chan, I..."

"Ichimaru-taichou" called out Izuru as he promptly made an appearance beside his captain, already kneeling.

Silently glad for the interruption when he realized what he had been about to say, the silver-haired turned towards him with a light smile: "Why, hello there, Kira-chan. Is everythin' alright?"

"Just a call for a meeting: Captains only" informed the pale blonde lieutenant as he stood when his captain motioned for him to do so.

Gin frowned slightly: "I thought that the rules changed about the only captain meetin' thin'."

"Just this one time apparently" shrugged Izuru though he too was confused before he noticed Rangiku "Hi, Matsumoto."

"Kira" she acknowledged with a smile and nod before locking gazes with her childhood friend who had turned to face her again.

He smiled ruefully at her: "So...I have to go."

"That's not new" huffed Rangiku as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, trying yet failing to show him that she wasn't still bothered by the fact they rarely got to see each other.

"I'm sorry. And to you, my apologies are sincere" confessed Gin quietly before he shunpo-ed away, leaving the golden haired blonde smiling softly at his words.

"Huh..." uttered the 3rd Division's lieutenant with an offended frown "That being said, I guess when he said sorry to me, he didn't mean it."

Rangiku blinked before she burst out laughing: leave it to Kira Izuru to cling onto little details.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Compared to the prior meeting, the Assembly Room was significantly emptier: not only were the lieutenants not present, but it was also the case for the bedridden 2nd Division's captain, Soifon - she was in intensive care back in the 4th Division's barracks with Unohana and Yoruichi who have both remained by her side until the meeting was called upon, the Shihoin princess tagging along for she too was also unexpectedly summoned - and the deceased 12th Division's captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi - he had been brutally, _very brutally_ , slaughtered by the Arrancars that ambushed him and the others: the Shinigami know this for they had sent scouts to discreetly go over the Hueco Mundo in search for survivors...only to find numerous bodies torn to pieces strewn amongst the white sands, former members of the 2nd and 12th Divisions, amongst them the unrecognizable mangled corpse of Mayuri... Somebody had done quite a number on him and had thoroughly, viciously _enjoyed_ it.

Retrieving the lost souls to give them a proper burial back home and surprisingly though thankfully not encountering the enemy on their way back, the scouts had also stumbled on Marechiyo Omaeda's cadaver, much to the deepest chagrin of his family back in the Seireitei.

It was rather vital to mention though that out of all the bodies, one wasn't at all located: the body of Nemu Kurotsuchi, Mayuri's lieutenant and artificial daughter, was never found...

Amongst the entire captains of the Gotei 13 present, Yoruichi Shihoin and Urahara Kisuke were also there, having been brought in to assist to this particular assembly though with no specifics as of yet. The only lieutenant present however was Chojiro Sasakibe who took place beside the Captain Commander to make the announcements that would begin the following deliberation. Clearing his throat, he declared loudly for all to hear: "Following recent events, the Arrancars have asked for protection."

"Have they?" uttered Gin in a surprised tone, for he never thought he'd hear such a choice coming from them in person, given their fierce independence "Will we allow it?"

"We should" spoke up Toshiro, already holding them in slight sympathy "They are currently fugitives and have nowhere to go. If anything we could have them fight alongside use when the time comes."

"Nah, it ain't happening" voiced Kenpachi in a bored tone, frown deeper than usual "They don't seem to want anything to do with fighting at all."

"Isn't that just an act?" questioned Yoruichi with a raised eyebrow, her voice not holding scepticism yet seeking confirmation "What makes you not doubt the fact that they may still be loyal to Sosuke? What if this is a mere ploy on their part?"

"I would have agreed, ya know" said Shinji as he tilted his head, his thoughts drifting to the blue-haired "However, their apparent leader, Blu...Jeagerjaques Grimmjow, harbours utter loathin' towards Aizen and it isn't at all faked."

"Still..." objected Byakuya firmly "This very Arrancar had been subjected the Hogyoku's control. Being in its vicinity, wouldn't that make him more malleable to Aizen Sosuke's commands?"

The 5th Division's captain blinked before he muttered sulkily: "Hadn't thought of that."

"You didn't answer" pointed out the Kuchiki noble earning a glare from the blonde but just as he was about to retort, someone else replied in his place.

"It would" agreed the 3rd Division's captain with a smile before countering with his own theory "However, had it been the case, wouldn't he more likely have easily agreed to remain on permanent lockdown here? A few Arrancars, though all of them willin' at first, seemed rather uncomfortable with the concept of stayin' in Aizen's proximity, Jeagerjaques bein' one of them and the one that the thought seems to bother the most."

"Where would they rather be then?" asked Rose curiously.

"Far from Aizen" admitted Gin with lowered his eyes "As far as possible. Who wouldn't?"

A brief silence echoed in the room before Yamamoto spoke up decidedly: "In this case, we shall grant them with what they ask. Their cells will be furnished accordingly where they will be kept under constant lockdown and surveillance."

"Sounds legit...if not a little draconian, Commander" observed Shunsui disapprovingly with a taut smile, voicing both his and Jushiro's thoughts: he didn't need to ask the white-haired captain, for the latter's frown was enough to tell that he didn't like this decision either.

The Captain Commander glanced at him just as reproachfully: "They are not prisoners nor are they guests, Kyoraku-taichou. In addition, they _were_ formally against us, our enemies. Besides, we cannot afford any further decrease in our ranks. They may have left Aizen's army, they remain incredibly more powerful than us. It is mere precaution."

Sighing, the 8th Division's captain nodded while closing his eyes: "I have to agree to that."

"May I say something?" requested Urahara suddenly as he raised his hand, just like a child seeking permission in class.

"Go ahead" permitted Yamamoto in a conceding tone, whilst the others, interested in what he had to say, turned their attention to him.

"How about letting them dwell - under surveillance and so on - in Karakura instead?" the sandy blonde suggested gently, genuinely hoping that at least this option would be considered, instead of having them on constant lockdown: at least there, they would have a semblance of freedom and not feel like prisoners of war.

"No way" rejected Kensei instantly as he shook his head "Way too risky."

"Let's all just think about it for a second" pressed on Urahara insistently "Firstly, they want to be the furthest possible from Aizen and they can't even go back to the Hueco Mundo. Secondly, they don't want to get involved in what's going to come and even less fight. Lastly, we need everyone here just in case but that means that Karakura is defenceless, especially since Ichigo-kun's powerless. Not only the whole town's in danger but Ichigo, his family and friends are as well. You could station a few members here and there but it might not be enough for them and we'll be a few fighters short, which in a war can make a big difference."

"I certainly do see your logic" stated the Captain Commander slowly after awhile of thought before he nodded faintly "It is a thought to consider...carefully...but to definitely consider."

Sensing that the topic at hand was over for now, Sasakibe then announced the following: "Speaking of being short on members, there is also the problem of the 2nd and 12th Divisions."

"Yes, there is" confirmed Yamamoto before he shifted his focus on two individuals in particular "Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi: as you both have the capacity and used to once hold the title, you will both take lead of the 12th and 2nd Divisions' respectively until further notice."

After slight stunned hesitation, they both wordlessly nodded their heads whilst Toshiro pried upon something that's been tugging at his mind for awhile: "What of Aizen?"

"I received a recent report from Muken" informed the old captain slowly "He hasn't yet breathed a word."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Muffled chocked coughs echoed within one of the torture rooms of Muken as Aizen struggled to breathe. Spluttering out the murky liquid, he barely had the time to intake some air before his head was once again forced back beneath the filthy grey waters.

 _Grey rainy skies above a grey village lost in a grey world seen through a bitter grey child's heart._

 _Clutching tightly at his mother's hand as they trudged through the muddy paths of the Rukongai, their eyes not straying anywhere but to the road in front of them, the child tried not to react to what he would hear as they passed by inhabitants and their aghast fixated stares..._

" _Look" whispered a voice cautiously amongst a quiet furore of many others "Look there. It's those of the Aizen name."_

" _The cursed children?" another whisper resounded in horrified awe "Oh dear."_

 _Yet another voice spoke up more inaudibly: "They're very the last ones."_

" _Good riddance" sighed one of the voices in utter relief, but was quickly reprimanded by a collective reproachful hisses._

 _As the child grit his teeth and turned to glare murderously at them, they were all quick to look away, warning those who didn't: "Shy your eyes away. If you meet theirs, you'll be damned for the rest of your life."_

" _Fear them" murmured another voice "Fear them and you'll live."_

 _A soft tug on the child's hand and his attention was drawn away towards the woman who eyed him tenderly: "Heed no mind to their ignorance, Sosuke. They can only fear what they do not comprehend."_

 _Frowning faintly, child Sosuke tilted his head in questioning: "What is it that they don't comprehend, mother?"_

 _Whilst a lovely smile adorned her features, everyone else but her son saw it as unsettling: "Everything about us."_

Hands fisted in his brown locks pulled him upwards before the immortal found himself thrown to the ground, heaving, instinctively trying to expel water from his lungs. He heard his tormentors laugh at his predicament seconds before receiving a brutal kick to his exposed sides, his hands unable to prevent the attack for they were bound behind his back. One of the tormentors jeered derisively: "Here, let me help you with that."

" _Let me help you" voiced the elderly Kuchiki as he knelt beside the woman and her child huddled together, eyeing him warily, apprehensively, hatefully..._

" _Why would you?" she questioned tersely, her voice but a hoarse whisper._

 _Maintaining eye-contact with her, calm grey eyes versus burning brown ones, he gestured to the world around them: "You are alone with a child in the middle of a harsh environment that doesn't sit well you. You are in need of help and I cannot simply ignore that."_

 _The woman frowned: "You shouldn't care. Do you not hear what is said about us? We are a curse to all those who get close to us."_

" _I have heard and I do not believe their words" replied the Kuchiki resolutely._

" _Then you are a fool" she sneered with a dark smile that bared her teeth, ignoring the bristle amongst the Kuchiki's guard "Are you Kuchiki ignorant to the cursed children that we are? You are better off far from our vicinity, believe me."_

 _Holding out his hand to her, the Kuchiki uttered just as gently as his previous words: "My name is Ginrei Kuchiki and I am merely trying to aid you in someone else's stead, so let me."_

 _When the woman before him merely stared back in silence before shaking her head slowly with a glare, knowing who he was speaking of without needing to ask, Ginrei insisted some more: "At least follow me for your son. He needs a semblance of a family."_

 _Gazing down at her child who looked up at her, the same brown eyes staring at each other, she then nuzzled his cheek and sighed, before reaching out gingerly to take hold of the Kuchiki's hand._

Vicious kicks rained down on the brown-haired man as he merely grit his teeth and let them have their way with him. Being hit wasn't new to him after all and that was far from enough to make him crack. Far from it... He _wouldn't_ break.

 _A resonant smack rang throughout the room and Sosuke found himself with a throbbing red cheek, a bleeding cracked vase at his feet and the wife of Kuchiki Ginrei standing in front of him, venomously looking daggers at him._

" _Horrendous child!" shrieked the old woman, glaring down hard at the child "How dare you?! That was a wedding gift, you barbarian!"_

 _Overhearing the commotion, Sosuke's mother quickly came over in a rush and swept her son into her arms as she knelt beside him before beseeching to the Kuchiki quietly: "Please, my lady. He is but a child. I doubt he did it purposefully. Do forgive him."_

" _Neither of you deserve forgiveness. Cursed lowlifes" bit out Ginrei's wife vituperatively before she gathered her robes and sauntered away, not sparing them another glance "The Aizen should not be allowed to even breathe."_

 _As she walked away, she missed the way the young Aizen darkly glared at her retreating back. "Ginrei-sama!" called out an attendant in alarm a few days later "Your wife! She's been poisoned!"_

Amidst the beatings, his hair was violently seized again before he was thrown against the nearest wall, his head colliding with it _hard_.

 _Sosuke's mother cried out as she connected with the wall, the Kuchiki woman responsible for it, one of Ginrei's daughters, shouting out at her hatefully: "You wretched harlot! Unforgiving whore! How dare you steal the man of my life away from me?! He was_ _ **my**_ _husband!"_

" _And he was the father of_ _ **my**_ _child" voiced quietly Sosuke's mother as she struggled to get up, her lip bleeding, while her words caused the other to see red and shove at her yet again._

" _Your bastard child!" she rectified furiously pointing down at Sosuke's mother breathing harshly far the bottom of the steps she had just been pushed down "You are nothing but scum amongst the dirt of Rukongai! Go back! Or better yet, just die!"_

 _She continued to beat on her, not noticing that Sosuke was there, wishing for her death as well..._

 _A few days later, a voice yelled out: "Someone come quickly! Hurry! The lady is no more!"_

Breathing out harshly, Aizen readjusted himself against one of the jail's walls, catching his breath just like his tormentors were. One of them gritted out breathlessly: "Don't you ever _scream_?"

 _Sosuke's mother screamed in horror as two Kuchiki - one of Ginrei's sons along with his wife - burst into her room, breaking the door, both as pale as a sheet. While the woman scrambled backwards to shield her son, the Kuchiki stayed rooted in spot, wide eyes filled with terror._

" _You..." whispered the wife with horrified eyes as she pointed at the Aizen before her "...are of the cursed children, the children of chaos."_

" _Keep that to yourselves" stuttered Sosuke's mother, just as shaken while pushing her son behind her "For the sake of my son, this child, tell no one of what you now know!"_

" _We can't!" exclaimed the husband with vigorous determination though his form was also trembling "We have to warn everyone of your lineage! For our own salvation!"_

 _Though she looked at them with eyes doubled in fear, her voice was cold: "There is no salvation for your kind. You have been cursed just as we have. To be at each other's throats until no one is left."_

" _You knew of this and yet you let my father take you in!" roared the husband now angrily livid at the Aizen in front of him._

" _I warned him" countered Sosuke's mother tightly, her eyes now hardened and glowing menacingly blood red whilst she clutched onto her son harder "He didn't listen. I'm_ _ **not**_ _the one to blame."_

 _Shuddering at the threatening aura the Aizen woman was emanating, the Kuchiki both recoiled and drew away, the wife yelling as they left: "You really are a beast... The others will know of this!"_

 _Sosuke's mother sighed in relief at their departure before she gazed affectionately at her son who, though they were long gone, was glaring sinisterly in the direction they had left: "They'll come to regret that if they dare..."_

 _That night, their house burnt down, leaving behind only their son, Tetsuya, as a survivor..._

The tormentors, their breath regained, once again reached for Aizen, grabbing him and hoisting him upwards, forcing him to his feet. Once they had him standing up, they unbound his hands before swiftly cuffing them to a set of chains dangling from the ceiling. One of the tormentors moved away before coming back with a whip that he pointed towards the immortal: "You'd better start talking, Aizen Sosuke, or I'll make you bleed so badly that even your _mother_ won't recognize you!"

Aizen merely regarded him in silence, his eyes narrowed in displeasure at his mother being evoked by a lowly lout, whilst the tormentor took it as defiance so he promptly began the lashes...

" _My mother has_ _ **nothing**_ _to do with this!" cried out Sosuke in desperation as he glared at the Kuchiki before him through an uncontrolled torrent of tears. His mother often told him to never cry in front of others as it would be viewed as weakness. Right now, that was exactly how he felt: weak, weak and helpless, weak...yet entirely and bitterly resentful._

" _She has" spoke Ginrei softly as he knelt beside the shaken child "She even confessed to the murders."_

 _Now Sosuke was in appalled shock: "Why on earth would she do that?!"_

" _Listen, Sosuke" the Kuchiki clan's leader sighed with closed eyes "I know this must be hard for you as you are very close to her. But when the elders had begun to paint the blame on you, she spoke up..."_

" _She's lying!" cut off the child with a vigorous shout, shaking with anger and anguish "She would never do that!"_

" _You don't know that, Sosuke."_

" _SHE'S MY MOTHER! I WOULD_ _ **KNOW**_ _!" seethed Sosuke loudly, eyes blazing with anger and loathing before he held himself in check: 'Keep control of your emotions', his mind told him, once again recalling his mother's words._

" _It_ _ **wasn't**_ _her" the child persisted in a tone that was lower than before "At least accuse ME."_

 _Shaking his head at the child's angst, Ginrei reprimanded gently: "Do not speak nonsense, child."_

" _It's not nonsense! It_ _ **was**_ _me! I did all that! I wished for them to be harmed, to die! Me, not her! If you to want to condemn someone, let it be me, please!"_

 _Eyeing the child ruefully, the Kuchiki elder uttered meaningfully: "Wishing for something won't make it happen, Sosuke: that only occurs in fairytales... Listen, I understand that you were angry at them for the way both you and your mother have been treated. The Kuchiki household hasn't been tender towards either of you and that I am sincerely apologetic for. But I cannot overlook what has been done. She has taken away the lives of far too many."_

" _Ginrei-sama..." pleaded Sosuke imploringly in a small voice as he fell to his knees "Please, I'm begging you. I'll do anything, everything, you want just spare my mother. She's innocent in all this and she... She's all I have left."_

" _I'm sorry, Sosuke" murmured Ginrei as he looked away, unable to face head on the boy's grief anymore "You should at least know this: the elders wished to see you both gone due to them believing you are cursed - an utterly ridiculous notion if you ask me - however your mother wished to spare you and her plead was accepted, therefore I will carry out her wishes and take care of you in her stead. Again, I'm dreadfully sorry."_

" _NO, YOU'RE NOT!" screamed Sosuke as he raised his head to glare at the Kuchiki with all the hatred he harboured, startling Ginrei as the child wore an expression akin to that of an agonized animal "IF YOU REALLY WERE, YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING TO STOP THIS! YOU'RE CLAN LEADER, DOESN'T THAT COUNT FOR ANYTHING AT ALL OR IS IT JUST A HOAX?! THE TRUTH IS..." his shouting died down as he hung his head low, unmindful of the guards who had moved forward as Sosuke raised his voice only to be held back by Ginrei "You're just terrified by our curse as everyone else is..."_

 _Having whispered the last part and witnessing the guilt flash upon the old man's features, the child snarled in disgust before getting up and turning his back on Ginrei, heading straight for the exit, only coming to a slight halt when the other called out to him: "Wait! Sosuke...Believe me when I say that I am merely honouring your mother's wishes: she is doing this so you can live."_

 _Glaring over his shoulder with ominous darkness amidst his tears, Sosuke spoke for the first time with a voice devoid of any emotion whatsoever: "Don't bother to respect her wishes, Ginrei-sama: you, the Kuchiki, have just killed me."_

The whip tore through the flesh of his back with a resounding crack...before the motion repeated itself again...and again...and then yet again... If Aizen had his math right that was the sixty-third lash...

' _Thirty-seven to go then'_ he told himself patiently as he gritted his teeth when sixty-fourth came striking down on his raw, bleeding back _'Make that thirty-six.'_

Personally, he found his torture to be ludicrous: they were trying to force out answers out of him in hopes of preventing the unavoidable. Their desperation was almost laughable, really. For even if they did manage to get him to snap and talk - as if - what would they gain exactly? There was no escaping what was going to come as it was too late to counter it in the first place: everything had already been set in motion long before they even realized it...

Pain was _nothing_ to Aizen: he had long outgrown it. True, he'd relish in inflicting it _, sadistically adoring_ it, but enduring it didn't do anything to him. He had managed to rise above physical pain when he came to the conclusion that the body was a mere shell protecting the soul. Of course, he _was_ under the form of a soul yet due to willpower, the conviction still stood as it was. Even mental or emotional torture couldn't do him any harm either, not anymore: he had become and now was a master manipulator himself. Now who could outshine that?

He smiled fondly as he reminded himself of the one who influenced his current philosophy...

 _The walk back to his room had been strenuous, agonizing, as if taking a tortuous trek towards his own death sentence. He still couldn't believe that she was gone and that he was now alone. His mother, his dear, beloved mother...and it was all the fault of...of..._

 _Whose fault was it again?_

 _Was it because of him, causing so much hurt just by wishing it due to being cursed? Or was it Kuchiki Ginrei who, despite knowing that his mother was innocent, didn't lift a finger to save her? Or was it because the Kuchiki Clan never accepted his mother and him in the first place, leading him to spiral down a dark path? Or was it just the malediction of the Aizen following him since his birth?_

 _So many questions rushed through him while streams of hushed tears trailed down his youthful cheeks as he finally reached his room and shut the door behind him, before leaning against it and sinking to the floor, one question tugging persistently at his mind: Why_ _ **him**_ _?_

 _Burying his face in his hands, he gritted his teeth in rage: "This...This...THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Sudden shrill dark laughter erupted in his room, startling him and causing him to look at his surroundings with wide eyes as the ominous laughs echoed all around him, before resuming themselves to cloying chuckles._

 _Blinking at nothing as he tried to pinpoint where the sinister sounds were coming from, Sosuke whispered softly: "Who...? Who's there?"_

 _Instead of answering, the voice, feminine yet deep, sweet yet devious, whilst holding sibilant undertones like that of a snake, chose to respond to the boy's first claim: "Life...is not fair, my dear child. It is but the illusion of it ever being fair that makes it unfair."_

 _Frowning in thought at the voice's words, Sosuke then raised his eyebrows: "Well...you certainly have things thought out...Though I must agree with you as your words make sense."_

" _Of course they do" laughed the voice sweetly, her laughter echoing off the walls of the room._

 _Once again, Sosuke looked around in curiosity and puzzlement: "Where...where are you?"_

" _Where?" repeated the voice with an amused chuckle "Dear child, I have always been by your side."_

 _All of a sudden a dark aura, forming out of wisps of black and dark blue smoke and flickering with bright blue and black energy, gradually appeared out of nowhere within the middle of the room, with the young boy staring on all the while._

 _Sosuke then found himself locking gazes with two slanted mismatched blue eyes, one dark sapphire and the other bright azure, that had shaped themselves from within the black aura, watching him with amusement when the being did not detect any fear from him: "Tell me, are you not afraid?"_

" _Not really, no" Sosuke found himself calmly replying, before tilting his head "I actually feel...a certain sense of security instead. Shouldn't that be weird?"_

 _The mismatched eyes softened at him: "Not at all... It is merely your origins calling out to you to finally embrace your heritage."_

" _My heritage?" repeated the boy in confusion, gazing at the being before him that seemed to constantly be in movement, shifting form every now and then._

" _YES" stressed out the being with its eyes widening in glee as it once again reformed this time with an elegant shadowed hand with pointed nails - or claws - pointing straight at him "You are a child of chaos and it is time for you to come to understand what that truly means..._

" _Oh, I see..." uttered Sosuke quietly - the being was talking about his malediction as an Aizen - before raising an eyebrow "But wait, who are you anyway?_

 _The being's eyes widened before it stuttered in what sounded to be embarrassment, making his lips quirk into a small smile without realizing it: "Dear me, my apologies. I have completely lost sense of my manners. Having not met one of you for so long has left me far too thrilled to recall them."_

" _Uh...thank you?" suggested the boy hesitantly, not sure if he was right to think of its words as a compliment._

 _The being laughed again before nearing Sosuke's face, gently brushing his tears away with newly formed hands whilst whispering in a tone far too tender for the words being said: "I am an entity of madness and havoc, of pain and agony, of lust and desire. A purely evil being whose sole existence is to serve and protect the five clans of chaos, which you are part of, as an Aizen...I aided time and again in guarding your sibling clans and ancestors, notably when only_ _ **one**_ _potentially promising survivor remained, such as you now, my master. Say and I will do for you, wish and I will give you, hate and I will kill for you."_

 _Letting the voice's words slowly etch their way in, accepting them, adoring them, although Sosuke did lower his eyes and breathe out sharply: "You should have saved my mother instead of me."_

 _The being's eyes turned wistful as its voice cracked with emotion: "Oh my dear, dear child. I wished to. I truly did. I appeared before her, offering her to come to her aid...only she rejected me, setting me under oath: to stand by and protect her son, doing anything he asked of me. So just tell me what you need, what you want and I shall carry out your will."_

 _The being wasn't lying: that definitely sounded like what his mother would do. Closing his eyes, Sosuke let out with a cutting hateful hiss: "I want revenge, that's all. Just revenge..."_

 _The being retracted abruptly to bow low and avow faithfully: "And I shall give you the power to achieve it, the patience to organize it and the knowledge to plan it. You will have the powers from the very depths of hell at your disposition and you will carry out your vengeance, master: I will make sure of it."_

 _Remaining silent for a moment and relishing in every pledge the being made, whilst stunningly believing its every word without a single doubt, before Sosuke chose to insist upon a single fact: "That...That still doesn't tell me your name..."_

 _The mismatched eyes gleamed mysteriously at him as if they were smiling: "I have none."_

" _What am I supposed to call you then?" exclaimed the boy, openly stunned by the other's absence of appellation._

 _The being once again bowed low, this time offering instead of promising: "Whatever you wish, master."_

 _Not expecting that response, Sosuke momentarily failed to think straight: "I...Uh...I'll think of something...eventually. Right now, I've got nothing, sorry."_

 _Straightening up and closing in as fast as lightning, the being narrowed its eyes for the first time since they've met: "First rule, master:_ _ **never**_ _apologize to anyone, not even me. You are a_ _ **god**_ _, master: A god of chaos, of evil. Everything you do, anything you say, is in your upmost right. No one, nothing, should defy you, deny you or disrespect you..."_

 _An expected thrill and powerful surge of confidence filled him at its words, making him smirk darkly for the first time in many more times to come: "I think I like the sound of that."_

 _Dissipating into nothingness just as it appeared, laughing all the way, the being declared: "And I think I am going to love serving you, Aizen-sama. Now, all you have to do, is find me..."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rukia smiled softly as she watched Tatsuki chat away with Chad, Uryuu and Renji at a table of the many stalls set up along the paths of the Seireitei. For someone who seemed to be flabbergasted by the existence of a parallel world, Ichigo's childhood friend had gotten hand of it pretty quick and had even stayed behind whilst Ichigo's family, Mizuiro, Keigo and Chizuru went back home, now that they had the confirmation that Ichigo was alive and well.

The petite Shinigami giggled behind her hand as Tatsuki knocked Renji on the head for saying something insensitive about her fashion sense: she really did seem to fit right in their group now, as if she'd always been part of it all since it had all started.

Remembering how it had all started, the petite Kuchiki's smile fell: as she had prepared to transfer her powers to Ichigo that fateful night, she had been absolutely ready to die. She had in fact wanted to for a long while, before even meeting the orange-haired teen, ever since what had happened with Kaien Shiba. The guilt had been consuming her, tearing at her... And then Kurosaki Ichigo showed up in her life and changed her, changed many actually...

Breaking out of her thoughts, it was then that she noticed that the others had stopped talking in favour of greeting said teen who waved back at them nonchalantly, a deep scowl on his face as always making her smirk: some things didn't change though, no matter what happened.

"So?" she chirped up as Ichigo made his way to their table and took a seat "How did it go with the Arrancar?"

"Fine, I guess" shrugged the former Shinigami Substitute grumpily, causing his friends to sweat-drop: _'fine'_ didn't quite seem to be the case...

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Chad in offering as he handed him a plate of food which his best friend accepted with a polite nod.

"Not really" mumbled the orange-haired teen as he picked up a dango and twirled it in his hand before his scowl deepened even further as he huffed "Why are Yama-jii and the others even holding them captive? It isn't fair."

"Though I know nothing of them, I agree" spoke up Ichigo's tomboyish friend as she nibbled on a candy stick "They ran away, betrayed that psycho butterfly guy, saved your life..."

"Nearly killed us more times than I can count, kept Inoue captive..." continued Renji in order to remind everyone that they had still done their fair of serious damage.

He didn't need to carry on though for as soon as he mentioned Orihime, Tasuki's expression closed up as she grounded out heatedly: "Then I _don't_ agree."

"I'd say that they earned our trust already" stated their tall tanned friend realistically.

"I wouldn't be quick to talk about trust just yet. Perhaps an understanding could work out" considered the Quincy thoughtfully "Though I do have the same opinion: keeping them locked up like this is far from reasonable..."

"See?" pointed out eagerly the orange-haired teen as he slammed a hand on the table and pointed at his cousin with the other "Even Ishida agrees, so that's saying something."

Uryuu glared at Ichigo in retaliation: "I don't like the way your wording it, Kurosaki."

Casually waving off the other's indignation, the scowling teen drew back the conversation to the important part: "Point is, why are they doing this to them, hm? Renji? Rukia?"

"Uh..." the petite Shinigami hesitated before she smiled sheepishly "Well, they _were_ our former enemies."

"' _Were'_ is the key word" emphasised Ichigo with a raised eyebrow "Anything else?"

"Look, Ichigo...all I know is that Urahara-san offered an alternative that's currently being considered..." revealed Renji quietly, having looked around cautiously before saying anything.

"And...You know this _how_?" inquired the petite Shinigami suspiciously "No one but the captains attended the recent meeting."

Renji grinned knowingly as he wriggled his eyebrows: "Tell that to Yadomaru-fukutaichou."

"An alternative?" echoed the orange-haired teen as he tilted his head in curiosity whilst slightly glad that that loopy shopkeeper seemed to want to help them out as well.

"Yep" nodded the 6th Division's lieutenant before making it clearer for them all "Living hidden in Karakura Town...along with surveillance from a few officers of the Gotei, of course, but they'll definitely have a little more freedom there instead of here."

"Ah. Now _that_ would be fair on them" Ichigo breathed out in relief before he grimaced at a sudden thought "Good thing I don't have my powers or Grimmjow would _definitely_ want a rematch. He seemed _really_ disappointed that I'm just a normal human now."

"And you seem to be taking your loss pretty well" observed the Quincy with raised eyebrows: having he too lost his powers once, Uryuu wondered how his cousin could be so indifferent about it. He would have thought it would bother him.

"I'll live with it...for now" muttered the orange-haired with a resolute expression as he worded his next sentence, confirming the Quincy's doubts "I plan on getting them back as soon as I can...when I find out how."

"I don't think..." began the red-haired lieutenant before he quietened down when Rukia shook her head at him: both Unohana and Urahara had mentioned that if Ichigo became a Shinigami again, it would downright kill him. Not only that, but should Ichigo die a normal death, his ascension to the Soul Society had very little chance of happening...

"You should talk about it to Urahara-san" she offered helpfully with a small smile "Maybe he'll figure something out for you. He often does."

"I haven't seen him much recently" remarked the orange-haired teen offhandedly before he came to a sudden realization "Coming to think of it, he isn't the only I haven't seen lately. Where's Inoue at? I haven't seen her at all since I woke up."

When his friends just glanced at each other and sustained an awkward silence, Ichigo instantly grew worried: "Guys? Is there something I should know?"

"Inoue..." began the petite Kuchiki tentatively as she cleared her throat "...has been acting a little...odd these days."

"Odd?" repeated the orange-haired teen, frowning in perplexity.

"Mm..." acquiesced Tatsuki worriedly, feeling a little guilty for not noticing that her friend was acting way out of character sooner "She, uh... Well, obviously she's been worried about you. A lot... But... there's something else bothering her, only we don't know what it is."

"Have you tried asking her?" questioned the former Shinigami Substitute, now feeling very uneasy if even _Tatsuki_ didn't know anything: the two girls were B. for quite awhile now...

"We would have done that if we found her" the Quincy huffed impatiently as he readjusted his glasses.

The orange-haired teen now looked even more at sea with his eyes going wide: " _Huh_?"

"She has been disappearing every now and then for the past week without any explanations and without a trace. We don't know where she goes or how she leaves or even what she does when she's gone..." explained Chad with a serious face "We're seriously worried about her."

"You're not the only one. That sounds _pretty_ worrying to me" admitted Ichigo as he stapled his hands together and leaned his chin on them, his face now set in a very anxious expression.

"Even Kuchiki-taichou..." began Renji slowly only to trail off when he noticed Rukia wince and slap her forehead whilst the orange-haired teen turned his attention to the red-haired.

"Byakuya? What about him?"

Clearing his throat uncomfortably as Rukia glared at him, Renji tried to placate the teen by choosing his words carefully: "He's noticed something or maybe even knows something. He's been asking me about her recently."

"What exactly?" asked Ichigo tightly before raising an eyebrow when the other didn't answer "Renji?"

"About where her loyalty really lied" mumbled the red-haired before he cringed when he saw the others bristle in shock...and then explode in rage.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" exclaimed furiously Tatsuki, Ichigo and Uryuu as they stood up at the same time, glaring along with Chad who had chosen not to say anything. He didn't need to: his expression said it all.

"Ichigo, please calm down" called out Rukia soothingly, holding her ground when the teen in question turned to glare at her instead.

"No! I don't care if he's your brother, he can't question her _loyalty_ , damn it! She was forced to join Aizen and we _still_ don't know what he did to her and..."

" _Ichigo_ " repeated the petite Shinigami a little more firmly this time "Nii-sama isn't the only one to question it. Most of the Gotei and even Urahara are suspecting that Orihime is hiding something. Something big..."

"I'm still very unwilling to accuse her of anything" declared Ichigo steadfastly as he crossed his arms.

"We aren't saying that nor have we come to that yet" pacified Rukia as gently yet as firmly as she could "Remember: she's our friend also, to Renji and I. But we _really_ need to know what happened, at least to keep the Gotei from confronting her about it. They won't be gentle in asking her: Interrogations in the Seireitei are rather harsh and I heard that Aizen's currently experiencing them first hand."

Ichigo snorted at that: "Well, I'd say it serves him right but I'm not a monster so..."

"What could be upsetting Inoue-san?" wondered aloud the Quincy, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Grimmjow knows..." stated Ichigo quietly after awhile, leading everyone else present to stare at him questioningly.

"The 6th Espa...That blue-haired Arrancar?" asked Renji inquisitively with a tilt of his head whilst quickly amending the appellation of the other.

"Yeah..." nodded the orange-haired before half-shrugging at the red-haired lieutenant "I mean, he didn't openly say it but I think he knows something."

"We should ask him then" suggested Tatsuki resolutely, only for her determination to quickly deflate when Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't bother. He'll just tell you that _'it isn't his place to tell'_."

"Well...That gets us nowhere" uttered Uryuu, redundantly pointing out the obvious...as usual.

"I hope for Aizen's sake that he didn't do anything to her because powers or not, I'm gonna crush him" growled out Ichigo threateningly as he cracked his knuckles: Orihime's behaviour indeed sounded strange and the teen could only think of one person to be responsible for that, Grimmjow's reassurances be damned.

"He'll crush you _well_ before that, Kurosaki" pointed out the Quincy in a straightforward tone of voice as he eyes his cousin sceptically "He has _too_ much reiatsu and you, presently, have _none_."

Glaring at the smart-mouthed bespectacled teen, Ichigo muttered stubbornly: "I'll _still_ crush him..."

He didn't pay any notice, but at his words, both Tatsuki and Rukia glanced at each other knowingly.

"Why do you care about Orihime so much, Ichigo?" asked the tomboyish girl abruptly, scrutinizing her friend with sudden interest.

"What do you mean, Tatsuki? She's my friend, why wouldn't I?" countered the orange-haired, confused by the turn their conversation had took.

"Just a friend?" insisted Rukia with a playful expression, making Renji, Uryuu and Chad smirk in understanding at the two girls' game.

"Yeah" replied Ichigo slowly, still baffled "Like a little sister, I guess. Why're you asking?"

His best female friends were about to answer when a presence suddenly drew their attention away from their discussion with Tatsuki stating fervently: "That's Orihime."

"Yep" agreed Renji as he stood up and cracked his neck "Came back from God knows where."

"Let's go" announced Ichigo in a serious tone as they took off towards where they had sensed her spiritual energy, hoping to get to her before anyone else did...

Parting ways to search more efficiently, Uryuu headed off with Chad, Rukia went off with Renji whereas Tatsuki and Ichigo dashed off together...only to suddenly run into Byakuya Kuchiki a few feet away. They stare at each other for awhile in silence - well, Ichigo was scowling rather - before the noble broke it: "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am" responded the orange-haired teen curtly with a brief nod.

Acquiescing himself before taking his leave, the Kuchiki clan's leader uttered simply: "Good for you."

Ichigo blinked slowly: if the noble had noticed his irritation towards him, he didn't bring it up.

"Byakuya...?" called out the teen, making the other halt in his steps and look over his shoulder "Have you seen Inoue?"

Noticing the concern in both of the teenagers' eyes as he turned to face them, the noble chose to pointedly pretend that he hadn't felt the girl's presence: "Not recently. Do you seek her?"

"Yeah, we do" affirmed the orange-haired teen, internally relieved by the other's apparent lack of notice "We want to talk to her."

Orihime's progressive bizarre behaviour stuck to the noble's mind like glue: "That...is a good idea. She had been...feeling a little out of sorts."

Not missing the way he had carefully worded his sentence, Ichigo spoke through clenched teeth: "Byakuya, is there something else we don't know about?"

"Meaning?" questioned the noble with a raised eyebrow, staring down haughtily at the two in front of him, earning a shiver from Tastuki.

The orange-haired teen however didn't budge: "Meaning that you and the others are questioning her _loyalty_ , Byakuya..."

Byakuya's eyes widened a fraction before the change in his expression was gone the next second: "Kurosaki Ichigo, you need to understand..."

"No, _you_ need to understand. Inoue would _never_ betray us... _unless_ Aizen's done something to her, like he's done to her before, when she was forced to join him. His also played around with a few Shinigami if not mistaken, like that lieutenant under his orders, Hina-something-something, remember? So stop accusing her when you know nothing at all."

Mentally reminding himself to confront his lieutenant about this later for talking too much, the noble chided: "You don't know much yourself, so I wouldn't speak if I were you."

"You're not me" gritted out the former Shinigami Substitute as he clenched his fists, leading his tomboy friend to take a hold of his arm securely in fear of him setting off to hit the noble.

"And that I'm quite grateful for" sighed Byakuya tolerantly as he glanced upwards causing a vein to throb furiously upon the orange-haired's forehead.

Raising his free clenched fist, Ichigo smirked angrily: "You know that I can _still_ punch you."

"BYAKUYA-BOY!" shouted out happily a familiar voice suddenly, taking everyone aback "MEOW!"

The following second, a very annoyed Byakuya found himself squeezed tightly within a pair of pretty tanned arms: "Shihoin Yoruichi."

"Oh! Yoruichi, hi!" exclaimed Ichigo in surprise while Tatsuki simply looked on with a stunned expression, wondering just how many pretty women her friend knew exactly "I didn't know you were still around."

"I-chi-go!" cheered the purple-haired princess merrily as she turned her attention to him and hugged him, earning a sweet blush from the teen when she thrust her face into his "Looking good! Feeling better, yeah?"

"Loads" mumbled the orange-haired teen awkwardly as he tried to pry free: did she still not get the concept of personal space?

"Wicked, kid: that's really epic!" grinned Yoruichi before teasingly tugging at the bottom his shirt upwards and wriggling her eyebrows suggestively "Gonna show off?"

"Nah, I'm fine" brushed off Ichigo as he swatted her hand away before noticing the woman's get-up "What's with the haori though, Yoruichi?"

"Pretty on me, huh?" beamed the Shihoin princess as she twirled around for show before stating proudly "I'm the _'temporary-replacement-captain-until-further-notice'_ for the 2nd Division. Kisuke's the same for the 12th Division."

Having heard of the Gotei's losses, the orange-haired teen's face fell a little: "Oh, yeah. I heard about Mayuri. And Soifon: is she ok?"

"No worries" reassured Yoruichi confidently "My girl's strong: she'll be up and about in no time."

The teen gave her lopsided smile at her optimism: "That's nice to hear."

"So..." she began before realizing that the Kuchiki noble was discretely eclipsing away "Sorry, kind of in a hurry: New responsibilities and stuff. We'll catch up later, 'kay? Glad you're well, kid" she whispered fondly with a grin, as she ruffled his hair lovingly, earning lopsided smiles from the teens at her almost motherly affection.

A sudden shunpo and Byakuya was missing his scarf a second later, the purple-haired princess laughing an impressive distance away: "You're following, Byakuya-boy?"

Clenching his teeth, he swiftly lunged after her, leaving behind the two teens blinking at their sudden departure.

"They're always like this?" asked Tatsuki curiously as she pointed in the direction the two captains left off.

Shrugging, Ichigo answered casually: "I think so. I heard it goes _way_ back."

Catching up with the purple-haired princess of mischief a few good blocks away, Byakuya snatched back his scarf before promptly putting it on again, glaring at the giggling woman all the while: "Does it amuse you to pester me?"

"Of course it does: why would I do it then?" grinned broadly the Shihoin princess before her face lost its smile as it settled for a serious expression "Besides, I needed to talk to you."

"By stealing my scarf?" muttered the Kuchiki noble as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes "How original of you."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow: "And you...are being cynical, as usual. Listen, I had to find a way to keep this conversation under wraps, so stop complaining."

"What are you on about, Shihoin Yoruichi?" sighed the Kuchiki noble exasperatedly as he began to walk away.

"Aren't you looking for answers, Byakuya-boy?" asked the tanned women with intent.

Instantly halting in his steps, he half turned to regard the woman with a sceptical eye: "Say I am... How would _you_ know anything?"

Placing her hands on her hips, she tilted her head and raised both eyebrows, as if what she was saying was far too obvious for him to be oblivious about it: "I'm your father's childhood friend, remember? Don't you think it would make sense for me to know a thing or two, hm?"

He sighed resignedly: "Fine, so what do you know?"

"What do _you_ want to know?" countered Yoruichi cautiously, not willing to give the other more than specific answers: she couldn't tell him _everything_ she knew...but could no longer let him wander around in the dark... It was unfair on him given the actual circumstances.

"Whatever and anything I can. I have been warned at least six times by very different people to be wary, without any further clarification whatsoever, of something I know nothing of" said Byakuya gravely, recalling his grandfather, his father, Kurosaki Ichigo's father, Ichimaru Gin, Inoue Orihime and even the Arrancar Jeagerjaques Grimmjow all warning him to be wary of Aizen...only without any explanations.

"Six, huh?" whistled the Shihoin princess with a distant gaze "Wow."

The Kuchiki noble's eyes narrowed in irritation: "I'm in no mood to joke about this, Shihoin Yoruichi."

"Will you just _relax_? A minute ago, you were going to walk away from this very conversation" she admonished with a vexed expression, only continuing when Byakuya reluctantly tilted his head in apology "You're being warned to beware of Sosuke."

This time, the noble did roll his eyes subtly: "I understand _that_ part, thank you very much. But it still doesn't help me understand _why_ I should."

She considered him carefully for a moment then answered tellingly: "It has to do with the history he has with your clan."

"Meaning?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow, seeking clarification.

Shrugging slightly, Yoruichi crossed her arms as she spoke up again: "Long story short, Sosuke was taken in as kid by Ginrei long ago, when Sojun and I were still young."

"You mean adopted" corrected Byakuya immediately, without really meaning to.

His eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement when the Shihoin princess shook her head: "No, I mean _taken in_. Had he been adopted by Ginrei, it would have made him inherit the Kuchiki name and hence be your uncle. You and Sosuke are not and have never been related. He wasn't an orphan at that time yet: He still had his mother, Sachiko Aizen **(3)** , and Ginrei took them in both when Sosuke was still a very young child."

"Go on" urged the Kuchiki noble, now very interested in what Yoruichi had to tell him.

Indulging him, the purple-haired princess continued: "She was very young and alone in the Rukongai when she turned to prostitution. She later had Sosuke as a result of a rather restrained relationship she had with Koga **(4)**."

Byakuya's eyes went wide in recognition at the name: "When you say Koga, are you...?"

He could only cringe when she nodded: "Yep, I'm speaking of that Koga: Your adoptive uncle."

"So...Aizen Sosuke's father...was Koga, making the former... _my_ _cousin_?" swallowed the black-haired noble uncomfortably before frowning "Wait...Wasn't Koga married to my late aunt **(5)**?"

"He was" she confirmed "He had the affair with Sachiko _before_ the marriage. And don't worry your head over Sosuke: you aren't related by blood, or by name. Besides, Koga is your _adoptive_ uncle, making it even less possible for you to be of the same family."

"I see..." he whispered, still in taken aback by this sudden knowledge "Then what happened?"

"He eventually abandoned the two when his responsibilities began piling up, for he was rather ambitious to win Ginrei's favour, in order to eventually inherit the title as clan leader, and then...well, you know..." trailed off the princess with a redundant half-smile.

Narrowing his eyes, Byakuya spoke through clenched teeth: "Yes: his _ambition_ , as you kindly put it, drove him to defy everyone and instigate a violent massacre, until he was sealed. I later dealt with him."

She merely acquiesced before carrying on with her narration: "Requesting a final favour from his adoptive father, Koga pleaded Ginrei to find and take care of the woman and child he had left behind and alone in the Rukongai, to which the old man conceded to. Finding them and taking them in pity, he sheltered them much to the horror of all, especially your aunt's, Koga's wife, when she found out what kind of relationship Sachiko had held with Koga."

"I can only imagine" voiced the young Kuchiki with a shake of his head: he couldn't decide if it was infidelity or idiocy on Koga's part.

A small sad smile appeared on her lips as she reminisced on the past: "Sosuke, Sojun and I quickly grew up to be the best of friends, but because of his background - not only as a child of the Rukongai but also as a bastard child - Sosuke was shunned, loathed and humiliated constantly by everyone else: the other Kuchiki Clan's members, the other noble families and then later it extended to everyone within the Seireitei's walls. Everywhere he went, he was faced with hatred and slowly it began consuming him in turn, making him, all of a sudden one ordinary day, snap and become exceedingly vengeful, taking out his loathing on everyone and anyone he could. As you know, his first victim was your grandmother, the one who never accepted him the most: he poisoned her cup and a dying confession from her warned those present at her deathbed that Sosuke was the one responsible. However, it was quickly brought to the conclusion that it was an exaggerated accusation and that it was in fact an attack actually carried out by those within the Seireitei who hated the noble clans...although many clan members held Sosuke and/or his mother responsible but without proof - for nothing at all proved who the murderer really was - nothing could be done. Sosuke's mother, Sachiko, then endorsed the role of raising both her own son and Sojun, acting as a surrogate mother to whom your father quickly grew attached to, calling her Lady Aizen."

"Is that why he can't associate anything else with the name Aizen?"

"Yeah...Sojun might be the only one who doesn't think ill of this supposedly accursed name" confessed Yoruichi before shaking her head upon seeing confusion settle on the others' features "I'll come to that later. Anyways, Sosuke didn't calm down though, as the next victim was your late aunt, Koga's wife."

"My aunt?" repeated Byakuya with wide stunned eyes "I wasn't aware she was killed. I was told she passed away normally."

"She didn't..." the tanned woman whispered with a haunted look in her eyes "But only because he was subtly tormenting her, playing with her emotions, verbally abusing her, amongst other things...just like she had done his mother, Sachiko: she had never liked her after learning that they had loved the same man. It was an eye for an eye, I guess. In the end, she just...couldn't take it anymore: she hanged herself."

Despite not having known her or how she had actually died, Byakuya was still shaken by what he was learning: "I cannot believe this. _No one_ realized what was occurring? For the _both_ of them?"

"Apparently not...Then it was Tetsuya's parents but I still don't know why he did it. However, despite there _still_ being no proof whatsoever, this started to draw the attention towards him and he was actually going to be condemned without trial, but his mother stepped in to take his place, much to his horror. In order to draw the blame back to him, he told Ginrei that he was the one behind it all, in hopes of sparing his mother but it only resulted in the old man not doing anything to stop the woman's execution."

If he was shocked before, now he was downright horrified: "I...I can't believe what you're telling me."

"I know: I wouldn't either" voiced the purple-haired princess in a saddened whisper as she looked away, her mind wandering off to a particular memory.

" _Sosuke!" called out urgently a youthful Yoruichi as she ran to catch up with a certain young brown-haired boy she had caught sight of further up ahead._

" _Yoruichi?" acknowledged Sosuke calmly as he shifted focus on the panting purple-haired girl "What's wrong...?"_

 _Though her lungs were in desperate need for her to catch her breath, she ignored them and tried to notify the other in a panicked voice: "The...The Kuchiki elders...Th...They...They..."_

" _Calm down" he soothed smoothly and she complied, trying to regain her breath whilst he grasped her shoulders gently waiting for her to settle down "Now...What is it?"_

" _They're blaming you for all those deaths, saying it's your fault!"_

" _Did they now?" he asked in an impassive voice, his expression blank._

 _Confusing his expression for unease, Yoruichi tried to reassure him: "Look, you might be cursed or whatever, but they have no right to accuse you like that...!"_

" _What if it was true?" he whispered softly, cutting her off but not meeting her eyes, his own hidden by his brown locks._

 _She blinked at him before scoffing: "What? Don't be silly and listen to them! They don't know what they're saying..."_

" _What if I really caused all those deaths, by cursing them all to die, killing_ _ **all**_ _of them, Yoruichi? What would you say?"_

" _I wouldn't believe you. I know you!"_

" _Do you?" he asked darkly, finally locking his dim brown eyes with her wide golden ones. In them, she saw sheer and utter loathing, resentment against the entire world...and for the first time, she feared him: "Sosuke...you're scaring me."_

" _I know I am. It is but a natural reaction anyone should undergo in the presence of a murderer" he stated with a sinister smile before letting her go and walking away, leaving her standing in shock._

" _Please tell me you're not serious!"_

" _If I did that, I'd be lying."_

" _But...But...But why?"_

" _Because this is who I am..."_

" _No...It isn't! This isn't you! YOU'RE LYING!"_

" _Believe what you want. One day, you'll accept the truth as it is."_

Yoruichi had finally accepted the truth but it had been far too late to do any good: she had accepted it...the day Sosuke Aizen created the Vizards, resulting in Kisuke and her banishment for coming to their aid. She sighed sadly to herself as she recalled the friendship the three of them had along with Sojun: why did it have to go so wrong?

Remaining lost to his thoughts as well, Byakuya finally spoke up again, visibly perturbed: "How could my grandfather make an innocent person pay for that wicked child's evil deeds?"

"Because..." hesitated the tanned woman before she smiled sheepishly "...he was a child?"

"Shihoin Yoruichi" reprimanded the Kuchiki noble in a tone that demanded her to remain serious.

Sighing, she dropped her smile as she answered him: "It's simple really. Though he had been quite unwilling to cause either harm, Ginrei later came to this conclusion: Sosuke had taken away his wife, he took away his mother."

Raising an eyebrow, he stated sternly: "He should have had Aizen Sosuke _killed_ , not anyone else."

"Especially given that Ginrei had been warned not to look after either of them, so yeah...only he didn't listen" pointed out Yoruichi grimly before carrying on with her narrative "After his mother's death, he was inconsolable, despite Sojun and my efforts, and then one day, he was just gone."

Not expecting that turn in the events, the young clan's leader did a double-take: "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"He was just... _gone_ " replied the purple-haired princess distantly "Left the Seireitei for a long time actually and then, out of the blue, reappeared again as a student at the academy, having the similar attitude you first knew him with years later. To everyone, it was if he had a sudden change of heart and had calmed down. Oddly enough, the ones who _really_ seemed to have a change of heart was everyone in regards to Sosuke: it was as if no one seemed to blame him anymore. The only ones who seemed to recall anything were Ginrei, Sojun and I. Even the other Kuchiki had forgone loathing him, acting normally towards him."

Staring at her in astonishment at first, his eyes then narrowed with suspicion: "I have an inkling that it was due to his zanpaktou."

"Could be..." she agreed solemnly, having come to the same conclusion with Kisuke, before recalling something and smiling slightly "I remember Sojun being quite happy to see him again."

"After all Aizen Sosuke had done, my father was _happy_ to see him?" deadpanned Byakuya, disbelief quite loud in his tone.

"He didn't know... Not yet at that time at least."

So many emotions were running through the young noble - bewilderment, anger, incredulity, concern, dread - therefore, as he asked his next question, he didn't have the strength to give any intonation to it: "My...grandfather didn't tell him?"

"No, though he should have - there were a lot of things Ginrei should have done and said but didn't do either, come to think of it. Anyway, Sojun, as he was unaware and hadn't changed with Sosuke, managed to placate the latter's hatred that still hadn't dissipated away... That was until Ginrei announced that Sojun was going to get married and then all hell broke loose. Sosuke did _not_ like it and made it known quite loud: Sojun and Sosuke haven't spoken to each other since your birth."

" _Why?_ " Byakuya frowned in bewilderment "Why would my father's _marriage_ bother him? And why would _that_ result in them no longer speaking to each other?"

There, ever since they started this discussion, Yoruichi hesitated in answering him, not sure if she should. Even if she didn't know herself the actual reason, she _had_ her own suspicions yet wasn't sure she should share them with Sojun's son.

So when she _did_ reply, she dexterously danced around the issue at hand: "I...I'm not really sure. I wasn't there as much as before - clan responsibilities and all that drag - so I don't quite know. All I know is that, the day you were born, something happened between the two, something terrible. Maybe they fought, maybe Sosuke told Sojun the truth...I have no clue..."

Noticing her unwillingness to answer him directly but not calling out on it, the young clan's leader uttered another question: "What I don't understand, is why my grandfather _did_ absolutely nothing to stop it all?"

"I don't know" the purple-haired princess admitted in frustration, she too wondering what led Ginrei to do all that.

Mistaking her ignorance for more reluctance, Byakuya eyed her harshly: "You said you'd answer my questions."

Vexed, she glared at him firmly: "Yeah, but that still doesn't make me a mind-reader! I have no freaking idea what went through Ginrei's head! Still don't! Sorry to disappoint!"

Lowering his head slightly in apology once again, the young Kuchiki's mind reeled with all this new information: "This is a lot for me to grasp. Why wasn't I told of all of this? I could have used this during the trial..."

She regarded him thoughtfully for a moment before voicing her thoughts: "I think that's why you weren't told. Ginrei and Sojun don't want Sosuke to know that you know."

"Are they _that_ afraid of him?" he questioned incredulously, still not able to grasp what made the immortal so terrifying: he was just a murderous, manipulative villain with a god complex, wasn't he?

Shuddering slightly, Yoruichi rubbed at her arm nervously as she answered in a whisper: "Oh you have _no_ idea."

Remaining silent for a while, Byakuya then asked something that had been tugging at his mind since awhile now: "And where do I fit in all this?"

"What do you mean?" she inquired for clarification with raised eyebrows.

"I overheard my grandfather and father talking, saying that there was a possibility, that if Aizen got out, he'd _'take it out'_ on me. Why _would_ he aim for _me_ at all? Rationally speaking, I have nothing to do with this"

"Honestly and I'm saying this because I know how Sosuke thinks, I'm guessing it's because he wants to get to both Ginrei and Sojun by...hurting you" she told him, grimacing as she said the last part.

"I can take pain" declared the young clan's leader staunchly, head held high.

"Ah...Not really the pain you have in mind, Byakuya-boy" contradicted Yoruichi with a shake of her head "Emotional agony isn't easy to deal with, believe me."

"It stays a low tactic. How befitting of him" the Kuchiki noble seethed, wondering how one could derive amusement out of the cruelty of causing others harm.

"Don't you get it? It's the same game they've been playing since Sosuke was taken in by Ginrei: 'hurt me, I hurt you; hurt someone dear to me, I'll hurt someone dear to you...'" alerted the purple-haired princess tellingly before she noticed that the other had spaced out "What's wrong?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he locked eyes with her as he confessed slowly: "You may have replied to most of my queries, I still have quite a few unanswered and now even more questions than before."

She could only smile apologetically at that: "And here I was hoping to remove thorns from your side."

"You have, just...not all of them."

"Sorry about that" she winced ruefully before inquiring "What else is bothering you?"

"If I hear you correctly then Aizen Sosuke's motivations would have to do mostly with revenge...on the Seireitei, or more precisely on the Kuchiki Clan. So how would annihilating the Soul King achieve that? The Arrancar Grimmjow even mentioned that going after the Oken was a mere diversion" revealed Byakuya as he exposed his speculations in order to ask her for her opinion "What do you think?"

"I too don't see the connection..." concurred Yoruichi with a meditative expression before lifting a finger "...unless he had an ulterior motive."

"But you wouldn't know what it is?"

She could only shrug: "No...I can't _even_ guess here: it's beyond me. See because if it was about power I'd understand, but Sosuke already has it...A lot of it."

"I won't deny that" he nodded acceptingly before he raised an eyebrow " _And_ _yet_ , he was defeated by Kurosaki Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke simultaneously working together."

"It shouldn't have worked" she coughed awkwardly whilst saying so, leading Byakuya to think he had misheard. As such, he stared at her with wide eyes: " _Pardon_?"

"Ichigo was supposed to overthrow Sosuke before the latter gained access to immortality. When it was too late, Kisuke had held onto the slight hope that if the kid could at least manage to weaken him, the kido he had sealed within his core would eventually activate" explained the Shihoin princess before frowning as she recalled her sandy blonde friend's words "Only, Kisuke had told me beforehand that he was quite sceptic and almost positive that it would fail, as it only had a very low rate of success. Until now, he still doesn't see how they defeated Sosuke."

"Are you saying...that he may have... _faked_ defeat?"

"That's what Kisuke thinks anyway."

A sentence suddenly echoed within the Kuchiki's mind: _"He foresaw his imprisonment - though not the way it happened - and was even counting on it. What he plans to do with it though is beyond me."_

"Now that I recall, the Arrancar had also mentioned that he _had_ anticipated his capture. But he does stay incapable of escaping Muken on his own... Am I right?"

Yoruichi merely tilted her head: "Theoretically...He _shouldn't_ be able to escape. So, yeah..."

Blinking wearily once, the noble then sighed in sheer aggravation: "All this still doesn't make it much clearer: on the contrary, it has now become even more undeniably complicated."

"That's not the worst of it" stated the purpled-haired princess regretfully.

He slowly shifted wary eyes to Yoruichi: "There's _worse_?"

Nodding with an expression that seemed to be saying _'tell-me-about-it'_ , she asked him: "Why do you think Sosuke was shunned in the first place?"

"Because of his birth as a peasant...? And as a fatherless child, I suppose" suggested the young Kuchiki, thinking that was the reason.

"I thought the same at first but it, in fact, has something to do with the name Aizen" she clarified before asking him expectantly "As a Kuchiki, what do you know of this name?"

Byakuya hesitated at that: "Apart that it is his last name, nothing else. What else should I know?"

"I don't know much myself. What I do know though is that in the entire Soul Society, the Aizen are said to be cursed and bring the darkest of misfortunes to all those around them, whether unintentional or not. You can ask around, especially in the Rukongai: most will say so. Which was why I mentioned before that it is viewed as an accursed name."

"Wouldn't that be more likely to be a fable?" uttered the Kuchiki noble cynically, not personally believing in curses and such.

She raised an eyebrow at him reproachfully: "Fables are lessons...that no one pays heed to, Byakuya-boy..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ayesegawa-san!" called out a frail voice urgently, snapping the 5th Seat out of his focus. He instantly recognized the person's voice and was rather surprised as to why she'd willingly venture to the 11th Division's barracks, especially given Ichigo wasn't there.

Raising his head from the paperwork - given he was the only one of the Division willing to do them - and standing from his seat, Yumichika let curiosity get the better of him and headed towards the entrance, coming face to face with a very sickly looking Inoue Orihime.

"Please, Ayasegawa-san" pleaded frantically the orange-haired human girl as she bowed her head formally as soon as she saw him "I need your help."

"Anything, Inoue-chan." accepted the 5th Seat instantly with a soft smile, judiciously not commenting on her appearance "After all the trouble we've put you through every time we got ourselves hurt, aiding you when you're need is the least I can do."

Straightening as he said those words, her bloodshot eyes shone with a faint glimmer though her voice remained strongly doubtful as she murmured: "You mean it?"

"Of course" asserted Yumichika with an affronted expression "Why wouldn't I?"

Lower lip trembling as tears threatened to drown her yet again, Orihime lowered her eyes: "Because I'd like you to hide me from my friends... I don't...I can't talk to them right now."

The beautiful Shinigami stared at her with a blank expression for a moment of utter silence, making her fidget uncomfortably, before he nodded at her: "Alright, I can do that."

Ignoring the way she first gaped at him then beamed with gratitude, Yumichika glanced away as his attention was drawn by a group of familiar reiatsu: "Ah...So they're heading here now, aren't they? You can stay in my room until they leave. Don't worry: I won't let them get in."

Orihime almost cried in relief whilst the other led her to his room: "Oh thank you. Thank you _so_ much."

He merely winked at her before shutting the door behind her...whereas his mind was racing: he had heard rumours recently - word circled fast after all - that this girl had been acting...odd lately and he had to admit that it seemed to be true. First off, she loved her friends, so why would she hide from them? Secondly, or at least from his point of view, she looked... unwell: she was still as pretty as ever, yet with the pale sheen on her skin and her darkly rimmed exhausted eyes, she looked far worse than him on a bad hair day...and _that_ was saying something... But what caught his attention the most was that her large grey eyes, though usually joyful, held unbearable sadness...but also blame _and_ shame...

It made Yumichika wonder...however, having secrets of his own, he knew better than to just outwardly question her about it for it will only result in her running away from him, just like she was apparently doing with her friends. There was something she didn't want to tell and he was going to respect that...and was going to make her friends respect that too.

Moments later, her friends arrived: Ichigo, Renji and Rukia in the lead, then followed by Chad and Uryuu, before Orihime's best human friend - Tatsuki if he recalled correctly - arrived shortly after them, slightly out of breath. She didn't seem used to running marathons like her friends were...

Shifting her attention to the room behind the 5th Seat, Rukia began to walk towards only to quickly be brought to a halt when he fellow Shinigami stood in her way: "Why are you stopping me, Ayasegawa-san?"

"Because she doesn't want to see anyone for the moment, Kuchiki-san" replied Yumichika evenly, maintaining his ground.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo as he frowned, sharing a baffled expression with everyone else.

"I don't know _who_ you are" interrupted Tatsuki harshly before the 5th Seat could answer "But you _don't_ get to speak for Orihime."

Raising an eyebrow as he gauged her, Yumichika countered haughtily: "Oh but I do. She told me that she couldn't talk to anyone right now. She'll see you all eventually."

"How soon is _'eventually'_?" inquired Ichigo carefully as his eyes strayed towards the open window of the 5th Seat's room, hoping to catch a glimpse of their hiding friend.

"Give her time, Ichigo" chided Yumichika gently with a shake of head.

Sighing, the former Shinigami Substitute closed his eyes with a deflated expression: "I would. Of course, I would...but right now we can't. Most of the Gotei are suspecting her for being on Aizen's side and want to question her for that. We just want to know her version of the facts before they get to her."

"Do you doubt her?" asked the 5th Seat with sceptical frown: those didn't sound like words the orange-haired teen would use. Wisteria eyes flicker to Renji and Rukia who looked away guiltily...Ah.

"OF COURSE NOT!" yelled Ichigo instantly in ire "She's a _very_ good friend of ours and..."

"Then give her time" whispered Yumichika with insistence as he moved forward and wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders, leading him away whilst giving him a reassuring squeeze "She seems pretty shaken up about something and I know from experience that if you push, she'll only close herself up more."

The others took the hint and, taking one last glance at Yumichika's room, followed the two, whilst the 6th Division's lieutenant questioned quietly: "And what of the Gotei...?"

Raising an eyebrow defiantly, the 5th Seat stated sincerely: "They'd have to go through me, or rather Zaraki-taichou. That'll be even better. Trust me: she'll be fine here."

"I hope you're right" the Quincy sighed with closed his eyes.

"So do I..." remarked the petite Kuchiki nervously "Because...I mean, Nii-sama..."

"Again leave that to Zaraki-taichou" insisted Yumichika unwaveringly, making the others' smile a little, glad that there were still those who believed in Orihime like they did: they knew without a doubt that the 11th Division's captain would defend their friend...though he would have maybe liked to come to blows with Ichigo as compensation. Oh well, we can't _always_ have what we want.

"Thanks, Yumichika" acquiesced Ichigo gratefully whilst Tastuki offered him a half-smile and Chad gave him a thumbs-up "Say hi to her for us."

"And that we're on her side no matter what" swore Uryuu solidly as Renji grinned and Rukia smiled, both nodding in confirmation.

"I'll let her know" the 5th Seat promised as he waved at them and watch them leave.

"Thank you, Ayasegawa-san" whispered Orihime suddenly with a gentle shaky voice, drawing the wisteria-eyed Shinigami's undivided attention and seeing her outside his room, standing quietly next to him: her eyes were even redder then before, having cried at their words.

"Leaving already?" observed Yumichika softly before gazing at her eyes "Did you hear?

A small smile appeared upon her lips, but her eyes didn't change: "Yes. Yes, I did."

As she began to walk away, the 5th Seat reached out and held her back, catching her shoulder gently: "You won't be safe from the Gotei if you wander off. You should stay here."

"I'm not safe anywhere I go" she admitted inaudibly, biting her lower lip and twirling a lock of hair around her fingers under the other's watchful gaze: the latter was a nervous habit he had noticed she had; the former was a sign of extreme and definitive fear.

"Are we talking about the Gotei here, Inoue-chan?" inquired Yumichika gently though didn't pry further when she didn't answer "Go back inside and rest. You look like you need it."

She regarded him hesitantly: "And you? I'll be condemning your room and..."

"Nonsense" he cut off with a smile "Let me worry about that, ok?"

Lowering her eyes with a sigh, she gave in with a small nod, letting him lead her back to the room. Inside, he fixed his futon for her and handed her a bunch of covers before bidding her a good rest and shutting the door behind him, leaving her alone to her not so happy thoughts.

Sighing in exhaustion, she bunched up the covers and hid her face in them, hiding her stressed out features from the walls surrounding her. She was tempted to scream but restrained herself from doing so: she didn't need a sore throat on top of her already bloodshot eyes.

Rolling onto her side, she tried to follow Yumichika's advice and closed her eyes, trying to search for sweet slumber...but every time she did fall asleep, just like it's been happening ever since Ichigo was back amongst them, she'd wake up moments later startled, sobbing, whilst clutching at her heart that was thumping wildly in her ribcage, threatening to burst.

Every time she'd fall asleep, she'd have this awful, appalling nightmare. She dreaded it so much as much as she hated it, hoping with all her heart that it would never occur in real life.

In her every nightmare, Aizen called her to his throne room, back within Las Noches. And she would go, not having a choice. And every time the doors opened, instead of seeing Grimmjow kneeling at Aizen's feet... she would see Ichigo...

 **Somewhere in the Rukongai, more specifically within the nearest district to the Seireitei:**

Regarding the surroundings with an apprehensive eye, the blue-eyed Kuchiki nervously whispered near his cousin's ear as he accompanied him through the district's crowded streets: "Are you sure this is a good idea, Byakuya-sama?"

"I need answers, Tetsuya" was the other's quiet response "...and the only way I'll be getting them, is if I seek them."

When Byakuya had told Ginrei that he intended to head to the Rukongai, his grandfather's first response was a firm resounding _'no'_ , without even waiting to hear of his grandson's motive, stunning Byakuya into silence. He hadn't dared pursue the matter further but was quite determined to go there any way...so he snuck out with Tetsuya, supposing that Ginrei was simply worried for his safety as a noble in the midst of the Rukongai's harsh environment.

Tetsuya had been reluctant but easy to convince. As long as they were both disguised as peasants - they were both dressed in plain dark cerulean hooded robes and Byakuya had left behind his kenseikan and scarf - the blue-eyed Kuchiki wasn't _that_ worried, though he was _still_ apprehensive whenever he caught a few stares straying towards them and lingering far too long on their features, for he was mostly afraid that they would be recognized, Byakuya in particular.

"Well..." sighed Tetsuya after awhile with closed eyes "As long as I'm here to protect you."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at that: "You speak as though I cannot defend myself if attacked."

"You know what I mean."

"Actually, I believe I don't" stated the Kuchiki noble with an expression of feigned innocence.

"A handsome young man like you?" teased the blue-eyed playfully as he took in some of the women nearby staring at his cousin with scarlet blushes "Do you want to be eaten alive by hordes of awestricken women?"

Restraining himself from chuckling, Byakuya chose to grace the other with a small quirk of his lips: "You have such a way with words."

Pretending to be flattered by his cousin's blatant banter, Tetsuya placed a hand to his chest self-importantly: "One of my many qualities, I must admit."

"Don't let it get to your head" chided the grey-eyed Kuchiki gently with a shake of his head as they continued to walk through the crowd, eyeing each person carefully, whilst considering who they were to question regarding what they wished to know.

Suddenly, Byakuya felt a gentle yet firm tug on his sleeve. Turning around, he was faced with a pretty brunet with gorgeous honey eyes, smiling brazenly at him whilst she wrapped herself around the arm she had taken hostage from the noble. Batting her long eyelashes at him, she pressed herself further against him as she purred seductively: "Why 'ello there, young man. If you're feelin' lonely, I'd be 'appy to keep you company."

Inwardly cringing, the Kuchiki clan's leader calmly raised an eyebrow at her but before he could say anything, Tetsuya spoke up, using the same thick accent as the woman whilst he held out a bag of money: "Missy, can we ask ya somethin' instead, yeah?"

Eyeing it hungrily, she instantly reached out for it - letting go of Byakuya in the process - but as she was about to grab it, the blue-eyed Kuchiki held it out of her grasp whilst wagging a finger at her with a smile: "We didn't ask anythin' yet, missy."

Batting her eyelashes again, she raised a hand to her mouth and giggled giddily: "Silly me."

Now that he had gotten her attention, Tetsuya continued to speak: "We were wonderin' about one of them famous names 'ere. Name of them legends."

Eyes never leaving the small bag of money, the girl nodded eagerly: "Of course. Anythin' for ya, me good sir. Let's 'ear the name."

"Aizen" revealed the blue-eyed noble simply...and both he and his cousin witnessed the girl turn ashen pale as she took a step back from them.

Staring at them with wary eyes that suddenly widened in what seemed to be recognition, her voice wobbled with panic: "Ya're them Kuchiki lords, huh?"

"What...?" began a stunned Byakuya before cutting himself when she backed away some more.

"Forgive me insolence but I'm changin' what I said before: anything, me lords, but _them_!" she let out in a loud quivering whisper before she sprinted off as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Wait!" called out Tetsuya but she was already far gone.

"She...She ran away" deadpanned the Kuchiki clan's leader before glancing at his cousin who was just as taken aback.

"She was utterly _terrified_ " observed Tetsuya quietly before he locked eyes with the other Kuchiki "This might be a little bit harder than you initially thought, Byakuya-sama."

And he was right: everyone they ran into fearfully fled them like the plague as soon as either of two uttered the immortal man's name...and annoyance was quick to prick them.

" _Why_ won't they answer us?" grounded out Tetsuya in irritation as he ran a hand over his face.

"Oi! Ya two!" called out a gruff voice abruptly, drawing the two nobles' attention...only to see an empty alley, until the voice spoke up again "Down 'ere."

Eyes flickering down, the two Kuchiki meet a very - emphasis on _very_ \- short old man leaning on a cane who then used it to beckon them before he began to walk down the alley: "Follow me an' I'll answer that question."

Staring silently at each other whilst the blue-eyed of two merely shrugged, they then ended up following the man until he stopped in front of a rundown house and sat at one of the many chairs just outside of it. And it was only then did he speak up again: "That's 'cause no one 'ere go on and ask 'bout that name."

"Why?" asked Byakuya in disbelief, curiosity gnawing at him "What is _so_ terrifying about that name that they wouldn't even dare utter it?"

The old man just stared at them in silence for awhile before he suddenly yelled at the top of his voice, startling the two nobles: "NORIKO! _NORIKO!_ BRING ME SOME SAKE! I'LL BE NEEDIN' IT! NORIKO!"

"YEAH I HEARD YA, OLD MAN! QUIT YAPPIN' ALREADY!" answered snappily a younger man's voice from inside the house.

Clearing his throat under the wide-eyed stares of the nobles, the old man sighed deeply: "Ya them Kuchiki?"

"Would you run away if we say 'yes'?" countered Tetsuya cautiously, causing Byakuya to give him an odd look.

The old man just grinned with very little teeth: "Nah, too old. Won't be gettin' anywhere if I do. I'm be askin' that 'cause it'd be better if I be tellin' them in person, ya know? Them Kuchiki and them Aizen...go _way_ back, before either of ya or me being born."

"How so?" inquired Byakuya inquisitively, sitting down along with cousin when the old man gestured for them to.

Lightening a pipe and taking in a waft of smoke, the old man began his narrative: "Long ago, so long ago, when this place, the Soul Society, 'ad just begun to be, it was sheer mayhem an' chaos. Order was none. Families of sinful souls claimin' to be absolute ruled this place with anarchy, exertin' a fierce control over all the other souls. Them were powerful, very powerful, upheld by dark magic offered to them by demons and witches, servin' their masters' cause, bendin' to their will an' grantin' them every wish. Them families were seen as devils, others saw them as deities... deities of evil that were all feared and no other soul dared defy. Them were five and named: the Susanoo, the Tsukuyomi, the Aizen, the Izanagi and the Narukami. And them ruled...Till the day, a family of pure blood, the Purebloods, rose and defeated them, reducin' them to a history now near forgotten, before liftin' one of them own to reign as the Soul King. Of these evil families, very few remain today, but them still remain, hidden, lurkin', waitin' in the shadows for the Fall of them Purebloods..."

Eyes wider than ever, the two Kuchiki stayed in absolute silence, minds reeling as the man spoke up again a bottle of sake to his lips, leading Tetsuya to realize that they were so absorbed that they hadn't noticed when it had been brought to him: "This story has been told around the years from mouth to ear. Then the story was used to scare them naughty children, some makin' a song of it, just like them all do with ancient 'appenings. Today, everyone 'ere believe it to be just legend, that them families are just cursed that all, but everyone still fear them, knowin' that them out there for revenge against them Purebloods."

Tetsuya blinked before he shifted to whisper anxiously in his cousin's ear: "When he says 'pureblood', he can't possibly mean...?"

"Yep, me lord" interjected the old man, accurately guessing what was being whispered low "I'm talkin' about ya Kuchiki, though not everyone get that part. I don't know who's left of them Families of Chaos, but if there's any left, ya better watch out for yarselves. Them gonna take ya down hard, just so them can rule over everyone again. Them resort to _anythin'_ for that."

Byakuya's eyes widen as all the old man had told them slowly began to sink in and he realized that Yoruichi was not bluffing: Aizen Sosuke's name was _indeed_ cursed by origin...

 **Back within Muken:**

It had been a moment since the torturing had come to a halt, giving the immortal a brief break, when the doors of the torture cell suddenly opened up again quietly, causing Aizen's attention to peak, concentrating on his hearing as he was once again blindfolded: whoever it was, it was somebody who didn't want anyone to know they were here.

The doors locked inaudibly and quiet footsteps headed straight for the immortal, left bound on the electrical chair for the next session, when the footsteps came to a halt right next to Aizen.

As firm callous fingers touched his cheek before dragging down leisurely to his neck, Aizen instantly pinpointed who it was...and he almost laughed in gruesome amusement.

When they had first began their _'interrogation techniques'_ , the immortal _had_ laughed for they hadn't brought up much of a challenge and that he was rather disappointed to admit: whipping mostly, but also beatings, electric shocks and dipping his head under water...in constant repeat. They apparently lacked creativity...or they were simply becoming exceedingly desperate. One of the guards had once proposed a collective or individual rape on their prisoner but it was quickly turned down by the others who had categorically refused, saying that that it was immoral, far too cruel and they wouldn't lower themselves to resort to that...Ever...

' _Oh, if only they knew...'_

The one currently laying his hands on him and sitting on one of Aizen's legs was the exact one who had shamelessly offered to violate him. Apparently, he had no reservations whatsoever and hadn't quite let go of the idea just yet.

Tightening his hand around the immortal's neck, the tormentor drew closer to breathe in Aizen's ear: "You know that you and I are alone right now."

"I am aware, yes" responded the brown-haired detainee calmly, a derisive smirk to his lips when he felt the other's bulge digging into his lap. Preposterously ludicrous...

Panting in the brown-haired's ear, the tormentor leered in guttural voice as he began rubbing himself against the bound man for friction: "Heh, then know that you and I are going to have some fun, neh?"

"How joyous" the immortal chuckled darkly, morbidly amused by the whole situation, as the other fisted a hand in Aizen's brown locks, lowering his head "Should I sing for the occasion?"

"Oh, I'll make you sing alright. Screaming will be nice to hear too" groaned the tormentor deeply as he hoisted himself upwards and began to undo his belt "But right now, you're gonna suck me off."

"I beg to differ" articulated abruptly the immortal making the other halt in his movements, staring at the bound man with puzzlement.

"Huh?" the tormentor managed out hazily making the detainee chuckle again.

Lifting his head blindly yet accurately and placing his lips near the other man's ear, Aizen nipped at it, eliciting a moan, before he confessed sinisterly: "Only _I_ get to ravish others."

"And just what do you think you're doing?" resounded a firm unyielding voice all of a sudden, laced with utter disgust.

Turing around immediately, the tormentor went pale: "Kuchiki-sama!"

The noble, along with his attendant, had entered like a ghost and was now regarding the other unmatched revulsion, having not seen Aizen's own motion: "Get out. And don't bother to come back: your position has hereby been revoked."

"Y...Yes, Kuchiki-sama" gulped the man with a stutter as he hastily made his leave.

"Repulsive" gritted out Byakuya through clenched teeth with a voice too quietly to be heard whilst Tetsuya nodded from beside him.

"I must agree" whispered back the blue-eyed Kuchiki before moving forward to check if Aizen had sustained any permanent damage: there was none.

"Will he be alright?" whispered the noble inaudibly frowning instantly when Aizen chuckled.

"Well, well" cooed mockingly the immortal whilst Tetsuya moved forward to remove the blindfold before the noble could react, leading Aizen to lock his eyes with Byakuya's "That almost sounded like concern. Should you _really_ concern yourself with likes of me, Byakuya?"

The Kuchiki noble's eyes narrowed in displeasure: "It's rude to eavesdrop, Aizen Sosuke."

"So is spying, but who am I to say that, hm?" he chuckled again, as if humouring himself with a private joke.

"Leave us, Tetsuya" instructed Byakuya gently and was only when his attendant left that he could fully focus on the bound man in front of him "I have questions for you, Aizen Sosuke."

"Of course you do" the immortal smirked before he tilted his head "And since no one is really willing to answer them for you...you came...to _me_."

"Are you saying that you will answer _any_ of my questions directly or truthfully?" inquired the noble sceptically.

"I might..." uttered the immortal lazily, smirk still in place "But we won't get anywhere with anything if you don't _ask_ me, hm?"

Byakuya regarded the other more carefully than he had ever before, as the recent discoveries he made concerning this man vividly permeated his mind. However, before coming to that, he would at least show the courtesy of not ignoring the conversation he had with Kurosaki Ichigo, nor the one with the Arrancar.

So, he eventually asked his first question: "What did you do to Inoue Orihime?"

Though he was expecting it, Aizen hadn't thought it would be the other's initial question. He didn't show his surprise however, merely smiling enigmatically instead as he replied: "Nothing she didn't need. A little thing you should know: there are times where you _must_ distance yourself from those you love, _because_ you love them... Believe me, it's amazing what a person in love will do **(6)**."

Frowning both in confusion and irritation, Byakuya pointed out: "You are talking in _riddles_ , Aizen Sosuke."

"I said I'd _answer_ any question you might have. That's _exactly_ what I'm doing."

Inwardly sighing for he should have known he wouldn't get straight answers, the Kuchiki noble still pursued his questioning: "The Arrancars then?"

Instead of smirking, this time, Aizen smiled forebodingly, revealing his teeth whilst doing so: "We already established that during my trial, Byakuya. I'd hate to have to repeat myself."

"It was vague so _do_ repeat yourself" countered the noble with persistence.

Yet again, the immortal chose to reply mysteriously: "You'll find out soon enough."

The young Kuchiki noble paused significantly at that: it sounded that Aizen was making a promise...that Byakuya wasn't sure he wanted the immortal to end up keeping.

Brushing off his unease aside, he continued his enquiry further: "How did you deprive Kurosaki Ichigo of his powers?"

The smile abruptly fell from the immortal's face as his eyes doubled slightly in size: "I'm sorry, what was that?"

The noble was about to repeat himself when he paused in realization: "You...weren't aware? That he had lost his powers?"

"No, I didn't know" confirmed the brown-haired detainee with a shake of head, pretending to be rather bewildered when he had actually been formerly alerted on the fact by his zanpaktou: he personally made note to himself that what Kyoka Suigetsu had told him was actually quite real and true. However, he wasn't about to let the noble know that he knew anything already.

"Ichigo _had_ mentioned that he'd acquired a technique that would ultimately require sacrificing his abilities..." stated the immortal slowly with forged confusion etched upon his features, endorsing the role perfectly of someone who was blissfully oblivious to the situation "I didn't think he was that serious. Besides, with his origins, his powers shouldn't nullify themselves like that out of the blue...It really doesn't make any sense..."

Upon seeing the utter bafflement on the other's features, Byakuya could only frown in uncertainty: "But then how...?"

Seeing the noble hesitate, the immortal urged him on: "How what?"

"Why were you keeping him in a comatose state?" inquired the noble inquisitively whilst glaring coldly at the other, waiting for him to admit that he was the one behind Kurosaki Ichigo's comatose.

Closing his eyes as to hide his surprise over the other's knowledge of his definite responsibility - though he personally suspected a certain blue-haired feline - he carefully considered his next words: "First off, it wasn't _me_. It was my zanpaktou. Second, I just told you that I didn't know he had lost his powers. Had I known, I wouldn't have bothered and I would have kept Kyoka Suigetsu by my side. You do agree with me when I say that it would have come in quite handy for my present predicament."

"Where is it now?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You said you could still influence it, so..."

"I had asked Gin what made him _believe_ that I couldn't still use it but I never confirmed anything. Besides, if I could use it, like I said before, I wouldn't be here, now would I?" teased the immortal with a raised eyebrow, drawing the conversation once again in circles.

Closing his eyes and sighing deeply, as he saw this was going nowhere, Byakuya cautiously asked a question that involved him in person, giving back freedom to his eyesight in order to look directly within the other's eyes: "What happened on the day of my birth?"

While his face remained neutrally blank, the immortal's bound hands tightened into clenched fists: "Why you were born of course. What else might have happened?"

"I wouldn't know. You're the one who no longer spoke to my father from that day forth."

Eyes narrowing just barely, Aizen smirked in a sinister way that Byakuya had never seen before...and it made him immediately feel greatly uncomfortable, near distressed even whilst he felt his heart skip a beat in dread. The immortal was looking at him like he was some... _prey_ , whose was to be devoured to its core...

" _These families were seen as devils..."_

Mind going on a brief startled lockdown as he recalled the old man's words from the Rukongai, Byakuya almost missed the other's words: "Let me guess...Yoruichi? She _actually_ went on and told you some things, didn't she? I'll admit that I'm surprised. What happened between your father and I...well, were I to tell you, I don't think you'd like what you hear... Let's just say, what I did to him, I _definitely_ intend to do to you."

When he was met with silence, Aizen curiously lifted his gaze only to meet the other's rather taut expression, fixating him with a hard, distasteful and quite vividly fearful stare within wary eyes, as if apprehensive that the immortal would suddenly liberate himself and destroy him there and then. A most delicious thought actually...

Banishing his thoughts for now and tilting his head faintly, he inquired lightly: "Is there a reason you're looking at me like that, my dear?"

" _Don't_ " the Kuchiki noble forced out warily, eyeing the other vigilantly whilst his mind tried to decipher Aizen's words and intentions "Don't use _any_ terms of endearment with me."

That seemed to make Aizen pause considerably as he regarded the noble: Byakuya _had_ shown aversion upon receiving such appellations but he had _never_ vehemently worded it.

He would have thought it was because he had unsettled him with his words, but the noble had seemed troubled ever since he began their discussion. Then Aizen suspected Yoruichi, but yet again, she didn't know everything concerning him. So, there was something else...

"You seem..." spoke up the immortal slowly, as he assessed the other with a scrutinizing eye "...on edge? That's a little unlike you. Angry, yes, I've already witnessed that upon you, but uneasy like _this_...I cannot decide if it is appealing or unbefitting."

Swallowing subtly at a lump that had formed in his throat, Byakuya cursed himself as his voice shook: "You...You're...You're a..."

"I'm a _what_ , Byakuya?"

"You're...an Aizen" he said finally, immediately witnessing yet another terrorizing change in the detainee's demeanour as the noble pronounced those words.

The immortal's cold dark brown eyes instantly darkened at that: " _And?_ "

"I don't need to tell you. You already know."

"Obviously, since you've clearly decided that on your own..." scoffed Aizen scornfully with a roll of his eyes "Also, I should be aware of my own name, don't you think?"

"The Aizen..." began Byakuya hesitantly as he tried to gather his thoughts "...is one of the five cursed families from over more than a thousand years ago and like the others they...have a connection with magic, with demons, with... _hell_...A strong one at that."

Though his voice was calm yet remained dangerously dark, Aizen's eyes were now downright murderous: "Now where did you find _this_ out?"

The noble had to wait several seconds before answering without a tremble in his tone: "Should it matter?"

"Yes, it _should_. Had you just spoken of the horrors and misfortunes the Aizen were capable of due to their mere presence, I wouldn't have asked...but this _specific_ information is forgotten. Well, _majorly_ forgotten: rare are those who still know of this. Now I ask again, _how_ do you know of this?"

"I am aware of it. That's all that matters."

Aizen's lips tightened and his jaw went taut, causing a chill to wander down Byakuya's spine. At some point, the noble even had the impression that the other's eyes had gleamed blood red but a fleeting blink on the Kuchiki's part and Aizen's cruel eyes were the same brown again: he was probably hallucinating due to the oppressively suffocating atmosphere that had begun to infest the torture cell. The immortal's unexpected yet blatantly obvious ire was palpable in the air, despite him not showing it upon his features, and the noble had the strong urge to take a step back, which he firmly abstained from doing. He could _never_ show weakness or even open fear in front of this man for he'll just relish in making use of it...but his usually calm facade was quickly faltering before the immortal's sudden lethal ire...

Brown eyes latched searchingly onto grey ones, Aizen exhaled through his nose before a wicked smile adorned his expression as he whispered forebodingly: "I'll let the issue go for now. However, I do trust that you _will_ keep this to yourself... _Right_ , my dear?"

Byakuya was about to protest when he realized that he couldn't do otherwise: this part of history had been _hidden_ from the entire Soul Society, so no one really knew about it...in detail. True, the rumour had existed at some point and it was surely the type of narrating that would be taken from mouth to ear throughout the generations.

But that was all it resumed itself to: _a rumour_. Not only he had to learn it from the Rukongai of all places, but if Byakuya were to call out on its veracity he'd face two major problems: the first being that he might not be believed, due to everyone thinking that the Aizen were merely cursed, and the second was that he could be putting his clan in a compromising position. The history which the Kuchiki clan recorded was supposed to be thorough, complete, never leaving out any details. _And yet_ , this specific data had been kept away from _everyone_ , including from the current members of his clan, for it didn't officially exist in the records. Byakuya wasn't sure who was really responsible, however it was undoubtedly someone who hadn't taken into consideration the need to note down this particular part of history...

Focusing back on Aizen, the noble asserted tightly: "I have no reason to tell anyone for now."

The immortal smirked almost normally compared to the former ones: "Wise choice."

"I am _not_ doing this for you" retorted the Kuchiki clan's leader harshly with hard eyes, unease still quite palpable within them.

"No, no, _of course_ not" agreed Aizen sarcastically before raising an eyebrow "You are doing this for your clan. It's _incredible_ what a little mistake on a person's part can do, can't it?"

"I...I don't understand."

The immortal shook his head and chuckled mockingly: "Oh dear. That simply won't do. Here, let me enlighten you. The entire Seireitei, but more notably, your beloved clan, _made_ me into _who_ I am today. They are the only ones to blame and, when I get out, they'll _all_ get a taste of their own medicine...your grandfather, your father and _you_ included."

"I won't ever let you get out, Aizen Sosuke" declared Byakuya resolutely whilst lifting his head with haughtiness.

Here, the brown-haired detainee seemed genuinely amused: "Oh? That almost sounds like a challenge. Do you really think that your determination alone shall keep me here?"

"You will never _leave_ Muken: I'll ensure your eternal stay here myself if I have to."

"How amusing" stated Aizen smilingly with a low laugh "You seem so confident that it's simply heartbreaking, really, that all your efforts will be in sheer vain."

Though aware of it as everyone else was, the Kuchiki Clan's leader remained steadfast: "You don't know that."

Hilarity and derision shone in the immortal's callous dark eyes: "Oh, but I _do_. My breakout will occur: Gin warned you, Kisuke warned you, the Arrancars warned you, _Grimmjow_ warned you. Even your family members are acutely aware of this. It. Is... _Inevitable_..."

Having never mentioned which Arrancar had been brought the Seireitei, nor recalling even telling Aizen in the first place that they were here, Byakuya's eyebrows flew upwards, far too taken aback to try and bluff: "How do you that _that Arrancar_ is here...?"

"I know many things, my dear. That aside, since you are _so_ determined, let me give you a rather considerable token of my generosity" drawled out Aizen leisurely eyes never leaving the Kuchiki noble "Within the Seireitei's walls, there are a few individuals on my side and, whether willingly or not, will be involved in delivering me from Muken. Find these five before the nightfall of after tomorrow, imprison them, kill them, do what you will with them, and I shall remain here eternally as you wish it."

"Why would you...?" began Byakuya in surprise, mind reeling in shock by what he was hearing when he pulled himself together in order to ask knowingly "It isn't _that_ simple, is it?"

"Nothing is" confirmed the brown-haired immortal with a dark glint in his eyes as he announced the following "Get these five individuals right, you win. Get even one wrong, and you'll fall."

Eyes wide in anxiety and astonishment by both the surreal offer and the fact that Grimmjow had indeed been right when he had told them that Aizen had allies amongst them, the young clan's leader could only repeat numbly: " _Five_?"

"Yes, and before you go any further, don't blame the Arrancars that fled here. That would be too easy."

Much to his exasperation, Byakuya could only agree: "It would. Though you'd have to admit I am in a delicate situation as of now, especially with a deadline."

"My generosity has bounds, my dear" informed the immortal lightly with a smirk before it darkened "But I'll relent and give you this one hint only once, so listen well: one is pretending to be someone their not; the second, despite all I've put them through, stays unconditionally devoted to me; the third, resents me but has been conditioned to fight for me when the time is right; and the fourth holds the undisputable ability to free me, yet will not do so willingly. They are, if you will, my trump cards, my four horsemen of _your_ own apocalypse **(7)**."

Frowning with displeasure at the detainee's smug amusement, the noble asked rigidly: "And what of the fifth?"

"That would be _you_ , Pureblood child."

Not at all expecting _that_ of all the things the immortal could have told him, especially not that appellation, the noble spoke through clenched teeth as all colour drained from his face: " _What did you say_?"

Aizen's calm expression and dark smile had never seemed so nerve-jangling: "Should everything go the way it was been planned, you'll be the one to bring me my freedom, Byakuya Kuchiki."

 **To be continued…**

Ta-da! Things are getting interesting (I hope) and will begin moving on starting next chapter, so please do look forward to it! A little thing I'd like to ask: who do you think should survive? Aizen's soon-to-come liberation will lead to a war (which will be around the sixth chapter normally) and there will be casualties, those who will be spared and those who will become spoils of war (I already have a few characters in mind but I'm open to suggestions). Have any thoughts? Let me know! : any ideas to whom Aizen's four horsemen might be? Until next time!

 **Next Chapter: Begin The Lock-Up:**

 **(1)** Takada: Is just an O.C prison guard: nothing much interesting about him except that I gave him a name (pulls tongue in distaste): I give too much detail to characterization.

 **(2)** : I mentioned somewhere that I'd make Ichigo at least 18, but after awhile I decided to just stick with the fact that he is _'too young'_ but _'of legal age in some countries'_ for this fic: I do maintain though that Ichigo _doesn't_ look like a fifteen/sixteen year old in my opinion.

 **(3)** Sachiko Aizen: I didn't know what else to call his mother (for the Bleach wikia states that her name is unknown) and I hope it is fitting: I was looking up archaic Japanese names and stumbled on this one and it just seemed a nice one to use.

 **(4)** Koga Kuchiki: Is a Bleach character of a filler arc (see the Rogue Zanpaktou Arc: starting around episodes 230 or so).

 **(5)** : Effectively, Koga Kuchiki had a wife (I'm assuming she was of the Kuchiki Clan as one of Ginrei's children giving the fact Koga was the one adopted).

 **(6)** : The line: _"It's amazing what a person in love will do"_ , comes from Lana Del Ray's song _Big Eyes_ (which features in Tim Burton's 2014 movie Big Eyes, inspired by a True Story), only I put _'a person'_ in the place of _'women'_...for I wanted it to sound vague since it _is_ Aizen talking (but it's quite clear who's being mentioned). I recommend both listening to the song and watching the movie: they're really great...

 **(7)** : _X-Men: the Apocalypse_ anyone? No? Then: _Now you see me_. Neither? Hm...Google it up then (the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse: Death, Famine, War and I forgot the last one)...

A/N: Fun fact: the five family names (of the Families of Chaos, spelling out the word 'stain' if you look closely) found out by Byakuya are in fact, all five, Japanese deities, and, in Japanese mythology, Aizen (also and mostly known as Aizen-Myoo) is the god of _love_ (yep, did my research this time). I quote: _'_ _Aizen Myoo is one of the most popular deities in the Japanese pantheon. He is the god of love, a deity of_ _ **both physical and intellectual desire**_ _and represents love transformed through the_ _ **desire for enlightenment**_ _. The translation of his name reads "_ _ **King of Esoteric Knowledge**_ _[called] Tinted by_ _ **Love**_ _(or:_ _ **Lust**_ _)".'_ My point for saying this...? Hm...You'll see in later chapters, if it isn't blatantly obvious to you already (grins deviously). There was also this part: _'within art, the god is usually shown with a 'blazing circle' that envelops his halo and the upper part of the lotus seat which he sits upon. This 'blazing circle' is commonly known as the Moon Disk, and is usually believed to represent the burning disk of the sun (nichirin) although there are some sources which state it is the moon (gachirin).'_ Kind of reminds us of the purple halo thing around his head when he was in one of his hollowfied forms whilst fighting against Ichigo, doesn't it? There were other descriptions to Aizen-Myoo but personally it wasn't what I was looking for and not quite what I needed for this fic (though now it makes sense to me why Tite Kubo choose that name in particular for this character), but feel free to read it up.

Until next time!


	6. Part One: Chapter 4

**The Fallen Series (a Bleach Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: Hello! And let's begin with a _very_ enthusiastic note on my part: _**If I don't post anything during**_ _ **three full consecutive**_ _ **months, that'll probably mean I'm dead**_ (sighs apologetically). I felt that I should warn you at least. I mean, a month or two late _maybe_ but more than that, I will try to avoid it because I know what it's like to wait for an upcoming chapter...and then it doesn't come (like when you're following a Manga series and suddenly its Manga-ka falls very ill or dies...Sighs. Tragic really...) Well, hope that was not too gloomy for you (I'm like that, you'll get use to it...or not) and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

 **To Guest 1:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it and sincerely hope that I can carry on until the very end of this fic in the same way! Thanks again!

 **To Enjali:** Thank you for your review! I am COMPLETELY in agreement with your opinion: evil begets evil after all. Most villains are like that in fact, with the Freudian excuse and all, but still, past tragedy _can_ lead to depravity. So you feeling bad for Aizen, is understandable; however, not _all_ Aizen's actions can be excused or justified because of that: he has and will do something pretty dreadful things (if you're ready to stomach that) to Ichigo and Co. There's another thing I agree with you on though: the Soul Society, or more specifically the Seireitei and even more the Gotei, are _incredibly_ narrow-minded: just look at the banishment the Vizards had to endure, or the short-sightedness of the _great_ Byakuya Kuchiki that nearly cost him the life of the person he had sworn to his own wife he'd cherish and protect. You can't get anymore thicker than that. So...yeah, I'm not that much of a Byakuya fan: he's too stuck-up for me (pulls tongue). Again, thank you for your review and I'd be pleased to hear more from you! Bye!

 **To** **ChizomenoHime** **:** So nice to hear from you again! And thank you for pointing out on the four horsemen (more for my own cultural knowledge): I apparently confused conquest with discord so that's why I just avoided mentioning it in the end. Thanks! And Aizen's four horsemen won't represent the real thing, so no worries: I just found the concept befitting since he wishes for the Seireitei to crumble and what better way to have its destruction come from the inside? I'm a bit nasty, aren't I? Anyways, nice guesses by the way: you're really good at this! I hope I'm not spoiling anything but I _really_ wanted to tell you that you're _halfway_ on the right track (thumbs up). As for the chapter's length, sorry about that: I write the chapters as long as possible because I don't know when I'll be able to post the following ones. Speaking of a deaths/survivals plot (which is the main aspect of the next chapters to come, the 2nd part giving us a revelation of what the survivors will endure), are you considering anyone? I mean, I already have a few characters in mind but I'm open to suggestions, if you want (there will be very few survivors for the plot to flow more easily for the 2nd and the 3rd parts, but I can squeeze a couple of more characters in). I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and that I'll hear from you again! Until next time!

 **To Yue:** Thank you for your review! I'm sincerely thrilled that you enjoy my fic, especially since it's my first try and all: I'm so enthusiastic about this experience that I'm already planning future fics (though for now I'll concentrate on this one mostly). Also, thank you for pointing out on Tetsuya because I had no idea that that pretty face belonged in fact to someone from Hakuouki (I've heard of it, as one of my friends loves Otome games, but I never saw its characters): ever since you mentioned it, I've been trying to imagine him speaking with Szayel's Seiyuu...I have to admit that it gets a little weird now that I know. I still feel bad for using another person's O.C but I maintain that I was ignorant to whom he truly belonged (thinking he was a Bleach game-play character) and as I promised I won't be using him much... It's nice to hear that you're concerned about the characters in this fic: they'll need sympathy... _a lot_...given how I write (Grimaces). Thank you again for reviewing and good luck on making your own account! Hope to hear from you soon!

 **To Guest 2:** Thank you for your review! And thank you for liking this fic and being interested in it: that means a lot! I'm pretty open up to any critique you might have as it can only help writers improve, especially since this is my first fic: so again thank you. And I am SO sorry about the chapters' length: as I told a few other reviewers before you, I lack time to write in order to have any regular updates, so I make them long and besides the chapter's plot is whole (the only part I broke up in two was the prologue, because yikes! It _was_ freaking' long). However, I do agree with you: when rereading the chapters here, I realized that some scenes didn't hold enough spaces, making it look all scrunched up...which is odd 'cause I write with a lot of spaces on my computer. I honestly don't know how that happened but I'll try and fix it as soon as I can, I promise. Again thank you for reviewing and reading. I hope to hear from you soon! Bye!

Rating for this chapter: Mid-way safe: the cuss words here and there, plus a few insinuations of violence and non-con but nothing really too graphic in this chapter (a little respite before the horrors that are to come)...

 **Part One: Victory Falls:**

 **Chapter 4:** Begin The Lock-up:

 **In the Seireitei, within the Assembly Room:**

"This is bad" muttered Jushiro with a deep frown marring his otherwise usually carefree features.

"' _Bad'_ doesn't begin to define it" Shunsui sighed with exhaustion "Wheredo we _even_ start?"

As soon as Byakuya had fled from Muken, he headed straight for the Captain Commander in order to hold an emergency meeting, despite it being the latter middle half of the night, which resulted in drawing awake many from an already difficultly attained slumber: it wasn't easy to fall asleep at ease when you knew that a monster was bound to break free at any moment.

And now, with the knowledge that some of their own would be amongst the ones to abet Aizen, it only alleviated their collective apprehension further...

"How about this?" suggested Unohana accommodatingly "How do we even know that Sosuke Aizen's telling the truth? He's known to be manipulative, so this is probably just another one of his many schemes to keep us busy whilst something a lot more tragic is in play."

"I agree, but ignoring his words is just as risky" grimaced Kensei before he yawned, still not fully awake "After all, even the Arrancar Jeagerjaques mentioned that Aizen had allies amongst us."

"Do any of you suspect anyone?" inquired Yamamoto as he cautiously regarded the captains and lieutenants present.

"I do" declared Shinji loudly as he raised a hand which he then used to point at the 3rd Division's captain "Ichimaru. I'm bettin' that he's one of these four horsemen thingies."

"Shinji" reprimanded Rose with a disapproving frown, whilst Gin simply lowered his eyes and smiled small.

Stomping his foot, the 5th Division's captain snapped irately: "Come on! Don't tell me none of ya'll don't think so?!"

Crossing his arms, Toshiro closed his eyes and sighed deeply: "Well..."

"Taichou?!" exclaimed Rangiku as she regarded her captain with an expression mixing both shock and dismay.

"I...uh...I also agree with Hirako-taichou" whispered Momo tentatively before she shied her eyes away when the 10th Division's lieutenant shot her with an aggrieved look.

"See?!" stated Shinji before he regarded the silver-haired captain with an accusing eye "Even if it ain't everyone, with just a few doubtin' ya, it makes ya moot."

Clearing his throat commandingly in order to impose much needed silence, the old Captain Commander locked eyes with Gin: "Ichimaru-taichou, anything you wish to say in your defence?"

"Um..." the 3rd Division's captain hummed thoughtfully before smiling broadly "Nope. Not really. Nothin' to say."

"GIN!" cried out a horrified childhood friend of his as she stared at him with shocked crystal blue eyes.

Shrugging at her with a rueful smile, the silver-haired captain raised an eyebrow at everyone else whilst he reasoned calmly: "Let's be honest for a minute, shall we? Even if I did say anythin', will you still believe me? I haven't done much to earn your trust and I know that. I've escaped bein' condemned but I won't escape your accusations if it makes you feel better."

"Ya're takin' this remarkably well, ain't ya?" deadpanned the blonde Vizard captain with a stunned tone of voice.

Frowning in what seemed to be confusion, Gin tilted his head: "Should there be a reason for me not to?"

A vein throbbed upon Shinji's forehead at the other's apparent lack of concern but before he could enter a vocal fit of rage, Byakuya spoke up evenly: "These are mere speculations. No need for any dramatics."

This time, Gin smirked knowingly: "Of course...though we can all agree that you've already made your choice, neh?"

When a brief silence fell over them, Rangiku broke it with a voice of desperation: "I...I object! Don't any of you think that we're being a little too hasty? What if we're wrong? What if...?"

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou" cut off the 3rd Division's captain gently "It's very thoughtful of you to be concerned, but if you could please stop and not make this any harder than it already is...that'd be appreciated as well."

As his childhood friend bit her lip and looked away, the Kuchiki noble spoke up once more: "Again, these are mere speculations. We have no guarantee that Aizen Sosuke's four aids might even be members of the Gotei itself or alone. He said _'within the Seireitei's walls'_ , meaning it can be anyone currently within it."

Eyeing the 6th Division's captain who seemed to have something particular in mind, Yamamoto inquired: "Are you thinking of someone specific, Kuchiki-taichou?"

Glancing towards Rukia before lowering his eyes instantly after that, Byakuya stated firmly: "Captain Commander, I suspect Inoue Orihime."

At least half of the occupants of the room, which were those who were very close to Ichigo and Co, stared at the Kuchiki clan's leader as if he had gone mad: " _WHAT?!_ "

"K...Kuchiki-taichou?!" stammered Renji with wide eyes before he caught sight of Rukia's reaction: this was going to end _badly_ between the two Kuchiki siblings.

"NII-SAMA?!" cried out Rukia with a shaken expression: out of all the people she had expected to bring up Orihime, she hadn't envisioned it coming from her brother, even with all the doubts he held against her. Just _how_ was she going to explain this to Ichigo and his friends? Knowing the orange-haired teen, he was going to hold a vivid grudge against Byakuya for a _long_ time...

"This again?" sighed Yoruichi jadedly as she rolled her eyes "And wait...Now _you're_ the one accusing her? Won't you ever leave that poor kid alone?"

"I have my reasons for suspecting her" asserted the noble unwaveringly, whilst trying and failing to ignore the looks he was receiving from his lieutenant and sister.

"Which _are_?" demanded Shinji icily through tightly clenched teeth "Cause if ya're accusin' her just like that out of the blue, I'm not lettin' ya, prince..."

"Calm down, Hirako Shinji" ordered Byakuya strongly, rather than requested, as he a raised eyebrow "I'm not the only one to think this."

"Yeah, well, _ya're_ the only one voicin' it" pointed out angrily the 5th Division's captain, though he knew that the noble was unfortunately right: Yamamoto, Gin, Soifon, Rose, Love, Mayuri, Lisa, Izuru, Iba, Momo and even Kisuke had all called out, at least once, on Orihime's behaviour ever since the end of the war, leading some of them to question whose side she really was on. Even _he_ had found her to be acting far too weird, but he was very unwilling to accuse her of a thing such as betrayal, not with what he knew of her: that girl was far too devoted to friendship for even thinking about that...

"Very well then..." the Kuchiki relented before he began to enumerate what he had been a witness to "She forgets herself and calls him 'Aizen- _sama_ '. She's been disappearing for awhile without a trace, only to come back and run from everyone. She's hiding things from us and even from her closest friends. Need I go on?"

"And..." hesitated Jushiro uncertainly when everyone else remained in a furious and rather awkward silence "Are we _still_ speculating or...?"

"Not with her" declared Byakuya steadfastly with hint of hostility in his voice that stunned a few who could only stare at him with widened eyes.

"Apparently not" Shunsui sighed sorrowfully with a shake of his head before he spoke in all seriousness "Remember that Inoue-chan has been coerced to join Aizen and that no one - not even her friends - knows what she's endured or has been made to do whilst she was held captive. She could be emotionally hurt beyond our understanding and she's simply trying to cope... _All on her own_. So right now, you're being awfully biased. That's unlike you."

"I am merely saying that Inoue Orihime has definitely changed and _not_ in a good way. That alone gives us a reason to suspect her" argued the 6th Division's captain defensively before he highlighted a rather accurate yet terrifying possibility which shocked everyone else into a startling silence "Besides, whilst she might not betray her friends, she may betray _us_ **for** her friends."

"Leave her out of this, Kuchiki" warned threateningly a deep voice all of a sudden, startling a few as they had forgotten about that person's presence...for usually, he wouldn't say anything.

Eyes widening a fraction whilst his eyebrows flew upwards, the noble eyed the 11th Division's captain whilst speaking condescendingly: "How odd for you to stand up for someone, Zaraki. Do you have a reason?"

"Yeah, I have my reasons" retorted Kenpachi assertively as he glowered at the 6th Division's captain "Fuckin' back off, Kuchiki, or I'll _make_ you."

The noble glared straight back: "Should we test that theory?"

" _Cut it out_ " commanded abruptly the purple-haired Shihoin princess with an unyielding tone that left no room to debate "The both of you. And let's stop accusing everyone just for the heck of it. Let's go through this rationally instead, and attempt to decipher Sosuke's riddle. What were his exact words, Byakuya-boy?"

Nodding once consentingly, the Kuchiki clan's leader repeated exactly what Aizen had told him so everyone to hear: " _'One is pretending to be someone their not; the second, despite all I've put them through, stays unconditionally devoted to me; the third, resents me but has been conditioned to fight for me when the time is right; and the fourth holds the undisputable ability to free me, yet will not do so willingly'._ "

"Right" acknowledged Yoruichi with a contemplative frown "So on a logical plane, if I understand correctly, this is how we should see things. The first is putting on an act, being someone they're not; the second is completely devoted to Sosuke even though they suffered at his hand, meaning that his will shall go before their own desires; the third, is against Sosuke but will have no choice but to fight for him because they have been conditioned to; and the forth, apparently, is the only one who can free him from Muken and will not do so willingly, so since Byakuya-boy will be one to bring this particular person to Sosuke, the Kuchiki kid will probably be blackmailed to do it..."

"So the first one's obviously Ichimaru, fakin' to be on our side and..."

"Hirako-taichou" articulated Unohana soundly, with narrowed eyes "That's enough."

"And the second one's Inoue Orihime due to all the..."

The 4th Division's captain narrowed her eyes even further: "You too, Kuchiki-taichou. That. Is. _ENOUGH_."

Furrowing her brow lower, the new 2nd Division's captain bit her lip anxiously as a sudden realization hit her: "That aside, I have a _very_ bad feeling about who the fourth one could be...Kisuke?"

The one in question slowly nodded as he regarded her just as uneasily: "I'm afraid that I'm thinking along the same lines as you are, Yoruichi."

"What do you two mean?" questioned Kensei, inquiring upon what everyone wanted to know.

"Well, and this is all just hypothetically, I'm the one who is behind the seal maintaining Aizen in Muken...hence only I can undo it. I _might_ be the one he's insinuating..." explained the new 12th Division's captain before he glanced over towards the Kuchiki noble "And since you're the one who will bring him his freedom, Kuchiki-san, which would probably mean that he'll blackmail _you_ into taking me there, since I will never free him willingly."

Although he still didn't see how Aizen would or even could blackmail him, Byakuya could only agree: "It horrifyingly makes sense. What will you do, Urahara Kisuke?"

"Well, we are to lock anyone potentially suspect, right? So..."

"I see. You have no objections?"

The sandy blonde simply smiled: "I don't really think I have a choice even if I did have any, do I?"

"My apologies" stated the noble softly for that was the only thing he felt allowed to offer the other.

"The quicker we sort this out, the better" responded Kisuke, easily waving off the other's apology, before he glanced over at the sunrise "Whatever Aizen has planned for us is seemingly very close to completion and according to him, we have only until tomorrow night."

"Indeed" murmured Rose with lowered eyes before he sighed "So...who's next?"

"Wait a minute" spoke up the 4th Division's captain "You do realize that if we're willing to consider both Urahara-taichou and Ichimaru-taichou, we'll be once again two captains short. Make that three since Hitsugaya-taichou is going with a small team to Karakura in order to supervise the deserter Arrancars. Are you willing to risk our defences over a few words from Aizen that aren't even inclined to be true?"

Yamamoto nodded at her words before declaring: "Let's not hastily draw any sudden biased conclusions. We have to consider _every_ possible liability: our very salvation depends on it."

 **Hours later, near the gates of the Senkaimon:**

"We're finally going home!" cheered Tatsuki loudly, smiling happily when they stood before the Senkaimon that had been opened for their departure "Oh God, it was about time."

Glancing at her with faint confusion, Uryuu said: "I thought you said that you liked this place."

"I _do_ like this place" acknowledged the tomboy eagerly before she resorted to a small pout as she admitted reluctantly "And I honestly never thought I'd say this, but I really, _really_ miss technology."

Ichigo laughed along with friends at Tatsuki's words, before casting a glance at the very quite Orihime in their company, expecting to see her giggle with them...only she wasn't, completely lost behind the securely closed doors of her own thoughts...

She had come out of hiding this morning and approached them with a wide smile on her face, offering them a copious self-made breakfast, stunning her friends. First of all because the food was _terrible_ : she still didn't know how to make 'normal' food, a peculiarity she hadn't yet lost apparently.

But the most notable thing to consider was that she was acting as if _nothing_ happened, as if she had never at all been within the clutches of another world completely... And her friends didn't know what to say, not daring to question her attitude lest it brought out another unexpected and inexplicable withdrawal. They were itching to ask her questions, but wisely though half-heartedly let it go for now, mostly content to have their bubbly friend back. She stayed with them all throughout the morning, smiling merrily and giggling with her friends.

Now however, as they all stood in front of the Senkaimon, getting ready to go home at last, her smile had disappeared, leaving room for a downcast face, and she went quiet again.

Ichigo was tempted to ask her what was wrong but Chad discreetly shook his head at him: Orihime wasn't ready yet. It was still too soon for her.

Having noticed the interaction between the two boys, Tatsuki and Uryuu glanced at each other before turning towards Orihime who had lingered a few steps behind, her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Coming, Orihime?" called out the dark-haired tomboy with a tentative smile.

Grey eyes flickering momentarily to her each of friends' own before lowering them once again, the orange-haired girl slowly took a step back from her friends: "Um, no. No, I'm not."

Along with the others, Chad stared at her with a concerned frown: "What? What do you mean you're not?"

"Don't you want to come home?" asked the Quincy as he absentmindedly gestured to their own world that lied beyond the Senkaimon.

"Of course, I do, silly" giggled Orihime mirthlessly before shaking her head as she offered them a sheepish expression "I just...I'm not coming home just yet."

"Why?" inquired Tatsuki insistently, wondering why on earth her best friend would want to delay her return of all things, given how long she spent away from home.

"I...I want to become...I mean, it be nice to...I think..." she struggled, wondering for the best way for to word it before giving up and eventually tossing it out as it was "When I die I want to become a member of the 4th Division."

All her friends did a double-take, far too taken aback for any coherent words: " _HUH?!_ "

"With my powers and all, it makes perfect sense: no need to react like that..." she mumbled before she cleared her throat "Yeah, so...uh...I thought...well...Since I'm still here...I'd go get lessons from Unohana-san or something."

"Uh...That's...That's a good idea" offered a very hesitant Uryuu, utterly unsure of where their friend's sudden decision came from "But...um...Do you...Do you _have_ to do this now?"

"I...uh...Ano..."

"What about school?" pointed out Tatsuki with raised eyebrows "Do you have any idea how far behind we are? Not mention you - as you've been captured - and Ichigo - with his coma: good luck to both of you with that, by the way."

"Etto..."

"Guys, guys...It's ok. If that's what she wants..." stated suddenly Ichigo in a placating tone before he raised an eyebrow at Orihime, who was ogling at him with surprised awe "That _is_ what _you_ want, right? Inoue?"

"Y...Yes. I want to. I really want to" nodded the orange-haired girl enthusiastically, smiling softly towards the former Shinigami Substitute with gratitude: she didn't expect him to be the one to accept her choice that easily.

"Ok then. But..."

Well, one can only hope. Keeping her smile, she tilted her head expectantly: " _But?_ "

"Do know what the Gotei are thinking about you right now?" inquired the orange-haired teen carefully before cringing faintly when he saw her smile fall again.

Nodding solemnly, Orihime said aloud what everyone knew: "They think I'm loyal to Aizen."

Her friends all lowered their eyes: they hadn't wished for her to know about but apparently she was already aware. Well, to be honest, that wouldn't be hard to find out when nearly half of the Seireitei would stare at you in suspicion, waiting for the least slip-up on your part...

"And with that...You're _still_ staying?" questioned Tatsuki in a whisper whilst being inwardly furious at every other Shinigami apart from Rukia, Renji, Yumichika and the others close to Ichigo.

Remaining quiet for a moment, the orange-haired girl straightened up determinedly: "I...I was hoping to prove them that I wasn't. Because if I leave, they may think I'm running away."

"Ah...We didn't think about that" voiced Uryuu in realization before declaring resolutely "Well, if you're staying, then so will we."

"NO!" cried out Orihime in utter horror, startling her friends and leading them to stare at her with wide eyes.

Realizing the way she was being gawked at, the orange-haired girl quickly composed herself as that sweet smile of hers found its way back to her face, only this time it was obviously forced: "I mean...Ha...um... Everyone should go back home or the others will worry about you. Besides, Kurosaki-kun can't stay here too long without his powers, neh?"

The four other glanced at each other in silence before casting worried eyes upon their friend whose smile turned softer in order to comfort them: "I'll be fine!"

"What about you? Aren't you worried that no one back there's going to ask about you?" the Quincy asked sceptically with a raised eyebrow which he quickly lowered when he saw Ichigo wince and Tatsuki face-palm.

Though she still smiled, her eyes shone with bittersweet melancholy: "I have no one waiting for me, Ishida-kun. Don't worry about me."

As the others glared at him, the bespectacled teen flushed apologetically: "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her, the orange-haired laughed nervously: "Don't be! I didn't mean to make this conversation gloomy...Sorry! Tee-hee! Besides, I have you guys, don't I? So, wait for me, ok? I'll be back home soon!"

Glancing at each other once again, her friends finally relented to her words and unwillingly made their way to the Senkaimon without her, as she seemed rather set to stay behind.

"Ok, Inoue" conceded Chad with an uncertain nod "If you say so."

"Just...Just be careful, ok? Take care of yourself" suggested Uryuu with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah" agreed Tatsuki unenthusiastically before warning her in a serious tone "And don't let anyone boss or bother you? I'll bash them up if they dare."

Orihime giggled at that before she waved at her three friends as they took off through the white light before she lowered her hand and shyly locked her eyes with Ichigo's as he stayed behind to stare at her with concern, leading her to murmur softly: "Kurosaki-kun... I'm fine."

"Then why don't I believe you?" he whispered back, observing her attentively with a scrutinizing eye, as if he hoped to decipher the puzzle his friend had become.

Maintaining his stare for awhile, she eventually closed her eyes and sighed: "Ok...I'm _not_ fine. Not with all that's happened but..."

Before he would question her or ask her to elaborate, she shone him the most dazzling and brightest smile he had ever seen upon her face, whilst her eyes softened completely: "But I'll be alright. I promise you that."

A little dazed by her smile, he reluctantly let the issue go with a sigh: "I'll take your word for it then. Remember Inoue: You're our friend and that will never change, no matter what."

She knew, of course she knew, but it felt nice to hear it anyway: "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

"Later, Inoue" smiled the orange-haired teen faintly as he waved at her before he turned and walked through the Senkaimon.

As it closed behind him, a lone tear fell down her cheek, caressing her sad smile as she whispered softly: "Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once the assembly had come to an end and a rather objectionable decision, Yamamoto had assigned Byakuya with the lock-up of those who they logically presumed to be the key pieces to Aizen's liberation...and the results had given: Urahara Kisuke, Ichimaru Gin...and Inoue Orihime, three out of four, since for the time being, they had no idea who the 3rd horseman may be, without directly accusing the Arrancars, notably Jeagerjaques Grimmjow with his powerful for the immortal...but like Aizen had so helpfully supplied, condemning the Arrancars would be too easy.

Whilst Urahara and Ichimaru easily approved of the findings much to the chagrin of some, many were utterly furiously _livid_ when Inoue was also drawn in. Even the 3rd and 12th Division's captains protested it amongst the others, despite they too having pointed out on her recent behaviour, along with near half of the Gotei.

The Captain Commander tried to placate them by reminding them that this was mere precaution and on top of that temporary since they merely had to hold onto them until the deadline, but his words fell on deaf ears...

Byakuya Kuchiki had noticed that the 11th Division's captain dashed out of the assembly Room as soon as the meeting came to a closure, but paid no mind to it as he went about his task, escorting already Ichimaru Gin and Urahara Kisuke to the 6th Division's barracks, whilst he wondered how to approach the issue with Inoue Orihime.

When he had felt Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends' presence wane, he had frowned: if they had all gone home, they would certainly find it odd if Inoue's presence suddenly disappeared from their town and they undoubtedly would search for her...thus find out what was at play and Byakuya _didn't_ want them involved - something nearly everyone in the Gotei had agreed to - Kurosaki the least, with his altruistic meddling personality, always needing to fly to everyone's rescue, would simply _not_ let the issue go...

What was truly odd however, was that Inoue's presence _remained_ , surprising the noble. He didn't let it deter him for long though as he swiftly headed over to where he sensed her, a disheartened Renji and incensed Rukia in his company, the latter who still hadn't uttered a single word to her brother...and yet Byakuya was fully aware that her rage was directed at _him_.

And it was only when the three reached the Senkaimon and found more than half of the 11th Division's barracks waiting for them and standing protectively around Inoue Orihime with their weapons drawn, did Byakuya comprehend Zaraki Kenpachi's aforementioned hurry.

And to say that the Kuchiki noble was peeved would be a major understatement: "Let us pass."

"Hell no" was the 11th Division's captain undaunted response, as he resolutely stared down at the noble he easily towered over with his height alone.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, don't try my patience" warned the Kuchiki clan's leader frostily, hand already resting upon the hilt of his zanpaktou "I won't repeat myself again."

Kenpachi's face split into a wide grin as he taunted the other: "Don't bother then, Kuchiki."

The beast from the Zaraki district could only smirk even broader in sheer excitement when he witnessed the other slowly drawing out Senbonzakura, leading him to eagerly respond in turn by unsheathing his own sword.

At first, neither moved, both sizing each other up - one with a cold irritated glare, the other with a large thrilled smile - when their zanpaktou abruptly and fiercely clashed against each other only seconds later.

His grin never leaving his face, Kenpachi swung his blade, aiming for the noble's neck only to have the latter casually block seconds before impact.

Using shunpo, the 11th Division's captain lunged at the other from the side, but with a simple swift sidestep, Byakuya evaded the attack...only he didn't expect the mass of a man to lash out at him with his free hand, scraping the noble's arm with his abnormally sharpened nails.

As the Kuchiki's blood slowly dripped to the ground, Kenpachi cackled joyously, licking his lips with exhilaration when he saw the noble's eyes narrow dangerously: he had made Byakuya angry... _Good_.

One minute, they staring each other down, the next minute, they were nothing but a blur of black and white charging at each other, the reverberations of their swords furiously resounding within the air, as Byakuya attempted to end this as quickly as possible, whilst Kenpachi sought to drag it out as long as he could, whilst the others present mutely watched...

As the battle drew longer and Byakuya was beginning to see no end to this, he drew Renji's attention: "Abarai. Get Inoue Orihime."

The red-haired lieutenant wanted to protest but a hardened glare from his captain made him sigh dejectedly, resigning himself to do as he was ordered before turning towards Orihime to eye her apologetically, which she accepted with a small smile.

Pushing against the growing guilt, Renji took a step forward towards the Shinigami guarding the orange-haired girl, and before his next step, he found himself with a blade upon his throat.

Eyes going wide and hand flying to his zanpaktou, he focused on the owner only to groan in exasperation: "Damn it, Madarame-san! I don't want to do this."

"Neither do I" Ikkaku admitted ruefully with a deep frown, before he readjusted his weapon in order not to injure the other "Yet here we are..."

"I don't want to do this" confessed the red-haired sincerely as he lowered his eyes.

"Then don't" replied simply the 3rd Seat of the 11th Division with a shrug, smirking faintly when Renji nodded and retrieved his hand from his zanpaktou.

Clenching his teeth in annoyance upon viewing his lieutenant's disinclination to comply with his command, Byakuya forcefully kicked away his opponent before the backup he had previously though discreetly summoned via Hell Butterflies made their sudden appearance in large numbers and promptly bound the unsuspecting 11th Division's members with kido spells, leaving Orihime wide open and unprotected.

As enraged curses rang loudly in the air, the noble sheathed his zanpaktou before declaring loudly for all to hear: "The decision has _already_ been taken. You were simply delaying it."

"Delaying what decision? What's going on here?" inquired Yumichika, abruptly appearing and frowning with worry at the sight before him.

"This is none of your concern" replied the Kuchiki coldly, frustrated by the waste of time they had just endured as he walked towards the orange-haired human girl.

"Yumi, they wanna lock up Inoue!" warned Ikkaku as he lividly struggled against his bonds.

In an instant, the 5th Seat was at the girl's side, holding her protectively in his arms and glaring dangerously at the approaching noble: "What?! Why would you?!"

"The entire Seireitei will be in jeopardy if Aizen Sosuke gets out. Given that fact, I am more than willing to do anything to prevent that from happening. And it so happens..."

"More than willing?!" echoed Yumichika in utter horror, holding onto the now trembling girl even tighter as she buried her face in his chest "You're _more than willing_ to drag someone who's innocent in this bloody mess?!"

"She's not as innocent as you th..."

"I DON'T CARE! AND YOU SHOULDN'T EITHER!"

Utterly fed up of being cut off by the 5th Seat, Byakuya closed his eyes in irritation: "You're right. I _don't_. Hold him down. We don't have time for this."

Upon seeing his friend wince as he was violently seized and restrained by the men of the 6th Division, Ikkaku thrashed about even harder: "Hey! Leave him alone! And get these fuckin' things off me!"

"Like hell we're letting you lock her up!" declared Yumichika angrily as he too fought back "We promised Ichigo that we'd protect her!"

When Kenpachi saw Byakuya resume walking towards the human girl, he yelled menacingly at the stop of his lungs: "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, KUCHIKI!"

"NII-SAMA!" cried out Rukia no longer able to stay hushed, horrified by the events unfolding before her.

"Enough!" shouted Orihime all of a sudden, stunning everyone into stillness.

"In...Inoue..." stammered the petite Kuchiki, regarding her friend with astonishment, whilst her brother looked completely taken aback by the expression the human girl wore: it seemed torn somewhere between pained, guilty, fed-up and outright furious.

"Inoue-chan?" whispered Yumichika with wide eyes as he witnessed along with the others Orihime reign in her emotions with great difficulty, replacing them with a mask of casualness before she walked up to the silent Kuchiki noble.

Stopping once she was near enough, she tilted her head slightly as she questioned in an uncharacteristically solemn tone: "You believe that I'm worthy of betrayal, Kuchiki-san?"

"Unfortunately for you, yes, I do" asserted Byakuya as he overcame his initial shock, regarding her with a raised eyebrow as if daring her to contradict him.

Much to the utter bewilderment of everyone, including him...she didn't, resorting to only nod absentmindedly as she spoke softly: "Do what you must then."

Alarmed by her easy acceptance, Yumichika's jaw dropped: "Inoue-chan?!"

"I do have however a request" informed the human with extreme politeness, obliviously ignoring the stock still stares upon her.

Though everything had gone way beyond weird, the Kuchiki noble still managed to frown: "You're in no position to..."

"Hold up, Kuchiki-taichou. No need to be so harsh" placated Shunsui gently who placed a hand on the noble's shoulder as he made his appearance before he smile at the human girl "We're listening, my sweet princess."

Oddly enough, instead of being putting at ease by the 8th Division's captain's soothing tone, she seemed to be even more on edge than before, even taking an apprehensive step back as she whispered unkindly with hard eyes: "Please _don't_ call me that."

When she noticed that everyone was staring at her in puzzlement, she quickly amended her expression to something softer as she continued to whisper: "Uh...sorry..." she then locked eyes with Rukia "Kuchiki-san, if...If it's ok with you, can you not tell Kurosaki-kun and the others?"

The petite Kuchiki's eyes doubled in size: "Inou...?!"

"Because if you do, they'll come to try and free me and I..." Orihime quickly explained before her eyes dimmed as she murmured "I don't...I don't want them to be in trouble because of me."

Though Rukia understood the other girl's words, she felt the need to say something, _anything_ : "Inoue, I..."

" _Please_ " begged the orange-haired girl desperately, gazing the petite Shinigami with pleading eyes " _Please_ , Kuchiki-san."

The petite Shinigami melted as she relented with a deep sigh: "I guess I can do that for you. But they'll find it strange if you don't go back home anytime soon."

Acknowledging the other's words with a small smile, the human girl closed her eyes: "I'll be fine...as long as they don't get involved."

"Are you implying something, Inoue Orihime?" inquired Byakuya firmly as he stared at the human girl, not liking her easily compliance: it felt... _fishy_ and way too good to be true.

"Nothing you would understand, Kuchiki-san" retorted Orihime resolutely, not even bothering to cast the other a glance.

"Why you..."

"Nii-sama, _please_ " chided Rukia beseechingly as she held onto her incensed brother's arm before focusing back on the orange-haired girl "I won't tell them, Inoue. I promise."

Sweet relief flooded Orihime's entire being at the petite Kuchiki's words: her friends would not know of this. She couldn't have asked for anything else...

As two of the 6th Division approached her to take hold of her, the human girl smiled softly at a guiltily-ridden Rukia: "Thank you."

A sudden flare of violent reiatsu swirled in the air and with the sound of a sonido, Orihime found herself staring into narrowed blue eyes: "What do you think you're doing, woman?!"

"Grimmjow-sama" uttered the human girl in a stunned whisper as she took in the other with widened eyes and, whilst the others present tensed at the fierce energy emanating from the Arrancar, Orihime didn't seem affected by it...she seemed more alarmed by his question.

Having obtained the right for sanctuary and exclusion from the upcoming battle, Grimmjow and the other Arrancars were readying their departure for Karakura, where there already were a few Shinigami stationed there waiting for them. And the 8th Division's captain and two lieutenants were supposed to escort them until their arrival.

But on their way to the Senkaimon, they felt the fluctuations of reiatsu so they rushed over to see what was wrong, arriving at the same time as Yumichika.

As things began to turn sour, Shunsui had asked everyone to stay put until he sorted things out before heading out to appease the conflict between the 6th and 11th Divisions, whilst Stark asked Nanao what all the fuss was about.

Reluctant at first, she then chose to answer him, telling them of their dilemma, of Aizen's horsemen, of how many suspected Orihime to be one...and Grimmjow saw _blood_ _red_...

"You're not answering me" snarled Grimmjow quietly whilst baring his teeth as he drew nearer to Orihime's pale face "What the fuck do you think you're _doing_?"

Wide panicked eyes never leaving his, she addressed the Shinigami, seeking permission: "Can...Can I talk to him alone?"

"Of course" accepted the 8th Division's captain easily as he grabbed hold of a stunned Byakuya to draw back a little whilst indicating to everyone present to follow his lead.

"Kyoraku Shunsui, what are you...?" protested the Kuchiki noble as wrenched himself from the other's hold and glared at his nonchalant colleague.

"Leave them be" smiled Shunsui with a shrug as he eyed the human and the Arrancar talking "What harm can it do?"

Despite their distance covering the discretion of their talk, their conversation was done in hushed whispers, his angry and anxious, hers placating and pleading.

The others watched on as Orihime softly said something that led Grimmjow's eyes to go wide, prompting him to grab at her as she had began to walk away from him.

Pulling her against him, he whispered in ear whilst she listened attentively with sad eyes, before she eventually shook her head and gave the other a half-smile, effectively freeing herself from his hold this time...

Jogging back towards the Shinigami, Orihime cleared her throat with a determined nod: "You can take me away now."

"Then let us go" announced the Kuchiki noble firmly as he started to walk away, leading the way as he was closely followed by the men of his Division - with the exception of Renji who stayed behind to comfort Rukia who had burst in tears - and an extremely quiet Inoue Orihime.

"Inoue-chan!" called out Yumichika, running after them now that he was free but stopped in his tracks as Kenpachi held him back, shaking his head: there was nothing they could do now.

As she walked away, Orihime didn't meet any of the eyes fixated upon her, despite how much they wished for it, as they watched her turn her back on them and follow the guards that had come to take her away...whilst the very few who noticed, could see out of the corner of their eye, the feline blue-haired Arrancar's shoulders shaking in silent rage...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Right after the recent assembly, the distraught 5th Division's lieutenant had taken refuge in the kitchen of the division's barracks, cooking to keep her mind busy when she heard a couple rather loud voices gossiping under the window.

"Did you hear?" an animated voice asked noisily, unmindful of anyone who may overhear.

"Yes, yes" acknowledged another, slightly calmer yet maintained the same volume as his colleague "Aizen has inside men at his service, from _within_ the Seireitei itself."

"That's not very reassuring, is it?" inquired a third voice nervously in a quasi-whisper.

"It sure as hell ain't" the first one huffed angrily before he questioned "Did the higher-ups figure out who it was?"

"Aizen mentioned four. So far they put their hands on three" informed the second voice casually, not really that perturbed by the situation like the other two.

"Who?" wondered the third, his voice thick with unease.

The second answered: "Kisuke Urahara, Ichimaru Gin and Inoue Orihime."

"That cute human girl?" stated the first in surprise before he clicked his tongue in sympathy "Poor thing, accusing her like that. And _two_ captains? Then again, Ichimaru was Aizen's right-hand man, no? And we know nothing of that Urahara guy. Where did he even come from anyway?"

"Rumour has it that this Urahara is the one who sealed him" replied the second voice, seemingly having the answers to all his two colleagues' questions.

"Ah..." uttered the first in understanding "Then he's good, no? Good riddance for that fuckin' shitty Aizen bastard. So long as he's kept that way."

Momo closed her eyes in frustration as she sighed deep and loud, jaded of hearing others defame Aizen-taichou: she couldn't stand it when they did. Hearing things like that made her want to violently throttle the ones uttering such words...no matter how close they were to her...

Shaking her away her dark thoughts, she sighed: she was painfully aware of what he has done to everyone - including to her - and knew that he now planned for their downfall...only she couldn't hate him for it all. She just... _didn't want to_. As plain and as simple as that.

Don't get her wrong, she _had_ tried to convince herself that she should, that she had to, that she needed to...but in the end she just wasn't able to. Her reality as a Shinigami had clung on tightly to Aizen-taichou's existence and without him...she was nothing. She cared not of his betrayal, of his supposed wickedness, neither of all his manipulations and dark misdeeds. She cared about _him_ , only him.

She couldn't fight it, she couldn't deny it, she could only question it. And dear me, how did she question it: why _did_ she feel that way towards him? Like, without him, she would never ever belong?

She sighed again as her eyes flickered down to the cookies she had baked, regarding them with mild amusement and heavy sadness. Initially, she had baked them for her new captain to make him feel a little more welcome.

She grimaced slightly at their first few interactions when she accidently called him _'Aizen-taichou'_ , earning various reactions from the blonde captain: shocked, disturbed, repulsed, angry...but not at her. He was in fact very kind towards her and was quite droll in a way.

The only thing that could be considered as a negative trait was his incredible laziness. Though he had warned her about it, she had not expected it to be to this extent: at times, he was even worse than Kyoraku-taichou and that was saying something. Yet, all in all, he was a nice person...only he was not Aizen-taichou.

She fiddled with the cookies on which she wrote the initials _'A.S'_ instead of _'H.S'_ , wondering if she could fix her mistake when a thought struck her: why didn't she just go give them to Aizen-taichou instead?

Even if he was fed in prison, she doubted it was any good. Besides, having heard of the immortal's mistreatment for the sake of interrogation, maybe her baking skills could be put to good use and raise his spirits?

Convinced that she had just come up with the idea of the century and was quite proud with herself, Momo dashed out as fast as she could whilst holding the onto the plate as if it were a lifeline, making a beeline to where Muken was rumoured to be situated for, as it was off-limits to anyone who wasn't a captain, it's exact location was unknown to everyone else...

She was nearly there and was beginning to mentally consider her options to find and enter the prison furtively when a voice called out to her making her freeze mid-run: "Excuse me there, young miss."

She pivoted towards that voice and her eyes fell upon a rather handsome young dark-haired man observing her with enigmatic emerald eyes, who smiled at her the moment her eyes met his.

Blushing slightly whilst wondering who he was as she had never seen him around before, Momo smiled back politely: "Can I help you?"

"If you would be so kind to" replied the mysterious man just as courteously, his smile never leaving his face "I'm looking for a young girl."

"A young girl?" the 5th Division's lieutenant frowned uneasily, not liking the way the other's sentence sounded.

"Oh dear" uttered the man with a chuckle...that sounded oddly familiar to her, only she couldn't place it "Please don't find this odd. She's in fact a relative of mine."

Momo flushed in embarrassment at her own hasty presumptions: "Oh, I see. Sorry."

Not changing his pleasant his expression, he shook his head gently: "I should be the one to apologize. I should have worded it differently."

"No, it's ok" smiled the young lieutenant with a wave of her hand before she inquired curiously "So...do you know who you're looking for?"

"Yes, I do actually" asserted the man smilingly as he took a step closer to her and whispered in a darker tone "I'm looking at her right now."

Doing a double-take and not at all expecting that answer, Momo's eyes doubled in size as she stuttered and unconsciously took a step back: " _Excuse me?_ "

It was the man's turn to regard her with incredulity: "Don't tell me this surprises you?" before his smile returned as he tilted his head at her "It _does_ , doesn't it?"

Frowning with confused fear, she took another step back, her hand gradually reaching for her sword: "I...I think you're mistaken, sir. My name is Momo Hinamori and..."

The man's hand swiftly slammed over the hilt of her zanpaktou to prevent her from drawing it, startling her with his rapidity. He then reached out with the other hand to place it behind her back, pulling her against him, as he continued to speak, his voice darker with each sentence: "That's what you think your name is...but do _you_ believe that?"

Losing her voice, she shuddered at the man's proximity but couldn't bring herself to pull away, as the mysterious menacing man continued: "Let me ask you this: haven't you ever felt like you never belonged, wherever you went?"

This time, she tried to speak, to deny his words despite having felt exactly that way, her voice coming out in a quiet shaky, breathy whisper: "But I..."

Only the man didn't let her utter a word, pulling her even closer, as she somehow slowly went limp in his hold, her uneven breathing the only proof that she was still conscious. She clutched at his robes as she tried to maintain grip on reality, but the man's entire presence was clogging her mind: her very existence was swallowed by this man...and instead of feeling afraid, she felt drawn...like a moth to a flame...even if the outcome in the end was to be burned to her very core. She knew this feeling. She felt it before...with...

"Did you ever wonder why it was only around Sosuke Aizen that you felt that you existence held any real meaning?" asked the man softly, his lips to her ear, his voice a velvet poisonous caress, before abruptly pulling away, allowing the fog that permeated Momo's being to depart from her, leaving her a confused, struggling, panting mess...who reached out for him as he backed away before she realized what she was doing.

Snatching her hand back and clutching at her chest, feeling her wildly beating heart as she did so, she stared, half in fear, half in awe, at the calmly smiling man before her: "Who...who are you?"

"The real question, child" chose to respond the other as he held out a hand towards her, a gorgeous purple coloured butterfly rested in the middle of his palm "Is who are _you_?"

By now, Momo was shaking but she couldn't understand why she was so disconcerted, so unsettled, so overwhelmed, as her eyes fell on the small butterfly and she found herself unable to look away, with the man eyeing her reaction with dark unconcealed mirth.

Nearing the butterfly to her face instead and letting it flutter gently against her parted lips, he whispered darkly: "Ready to wake up, my dear Hinamori...?"

She didn't get to hear the rest as an intake of her breath through her mouth caused her to swallow the little butterfly whole, leading her world completely faded to black...yet, as she did so, she felt a strong sense of subdual yet also delightful dark deliverance wash over her entire being...

 **Somewhere in Karakura Town, within a remote yet deluxe residence:**

The door gently creaked open, causing Toshiro, dressed in casual wear, to interrupt his paper work in favour of focusing his attention upon the source of disturbance. He was rather taken aback to see it was one of the Arrancars under surveillance, unaccompanied by his lieutenant somehow, who had her head poking from behind the door and was now curiously peering inside. He withheld the urge to roll his eyes: out of Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Misaki, his lieutenant and himself who were responsible over guarding the Arrancars in the residence Urahara had pointed out for them, leave it to Matsumoto Rangiku to be the one to mess up miserably any simple task given out to her...

He stared as her searching eyes inquisitively looked over the room before they come to halt and widen as they met his, before she lowered them respectfully and spoke up apologetically: "Please do forgive my interruption: I had no intention to intrude. I shall take my leave."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her politeness, a trait that was certainly not shared with the other Deserter Arrancars, before he enquired: "Might I ask then, what was your intention, roaming around without my lieutenant?"

His question stopped her in her movements of retreat, while causing a small smile to grace her lips which she hastily hid with her long sleeve - even though everyone had been given Gigai and a large choice of attires, most of the Arrancars chose clothes that reflected their former uniforms as soldiers under Aizen's reign, unable to escape the habit: "I do apologize, however sitting idly and pinning my ears back for a drunkard woman endlessly recounting me her entire life isn't exactly my cup of tea. Therefore, tedious with my circumstances, as she fell into a slumber, I had decided upon searching for a pleasant book to read, but have yet to find any."

"In other words, you were bored" stated Toshiro, slightly amused by the way she had formulated her situation whilst being utterly annoyed by Rangiku, before he asked with noticeable surprise in his voice "Do you enjoy reading, Arrancar?

"Indeed I do: Aizen Sosuke had brought on a few when he vacated to our world and I've really taking a liking to it" she answered while closing her eyes pleasantly "After all, in a world of desolation and monotony such as the Hueco Mundo, there is only little of which one can do to occupy oneself, besides hollow butchery between ourselves..."

Scrunching up her nose distastefully as she said that, she then giggled out emptily: "Oh my, such a quaint choice of words... Beings such as us are indeed _hollow_ to begin with..."

Toshiro remained silent as he realized that Orihime may have been right when she had mentioned that they knew nothing about these Arrancars in particular: there was a lot more to them to what the Shinigami had previously thought...

He then shifted his attention back to his work while informing the female Arrancar: "We do not have a large choice in literature here, unfortunately, however if there is something that interests you, help yourself."

"How very kind of you, Hitsugaya-sama" eulogized the Arrancar, before speedily walking over to the book case the young captain had casually gestured to with his free hand, letting her wide eager eyes flit from title to title as her pale slender fingers reached out, ready for the taking but not exactly yet touching. Upon finding a title which appealed to her, she daintily took hold of it and stared as it silently for awhile.

Glancing over towards the diligently occupied 10th Division's captain, she contemplated on whether or not to raise her voice to thank him and risk interrupting him yet again: it was not in her manners to just take off like that without uttering some words of gratitude yet it also wasn't like her to trouble another repeatedly...

Noticing a couch in the room, she decides to go seat herself there to read quietly. As she sat down, she glanced over towards the white-haired captain to check if her presence bothered him. When he didn't protest and merely carried on his work, Sun-Sung finally opened the book and began reading...

Moments later, the room's door suddenly flung open, disturbing its owner for the second time today, as Rangiku rushed inside panicking and panting, as if she had ran a marathon all over town: "It's terrible! One of the Arrancars is g..."

The 10th Division's lieutenant paused in her outburst as her annoyed captain, who didn't even bother to raise his head from his papers, just lifted his free hand and pointed over to a corner of the room, causing her eyes to follow...only to see that in that very corner, comfortably upon a couch, calmly sat the Arrancar reading a book. She let her eyes go up to the lieutenant's stunned face, waved at her with a cheerful expression, before turning her rapt attention back to her book in her hands.

"What the...?" began Rangiku, still taken aback before a vein throbbed upon her forehead "You were _here_?! And I went and searched half the town for you! Wanna tell me why..."

"Matsumoto" interrupted the captain's tight voice, making his lieutenant turn back towards him and wince when she saw irritation in his eyes "I _am_ busy, if you don't mind..."

Embarrassed, she flushed before glaring at the dark olive-haired girl when she heard her snicker quietly at her discomfort, only to meet gentle mischief in her eyes and nothing but.

"How are the other Arrancars settling in?" inquired Toshiro lightly, his eyes still glued to his work.

"I thought you said you were busy" muttered Rangiku petulantly before she cleared her throat to answer him when he raised an eyebrow at her without looking "They're fine."

"Good" accepted the white-haired captain with a nod before asking again "And what are they doing?"

"Well, there's Stark and Lilynette snoring away on the couch upstairs. Ggio, Findor, Illfort and Eduardo are playing a board game whilst Mila Rose and Appacci are playing darts, using each other as dartboards, all of them in the lounge downstairs. Reniji's with them yet isn't able to do much to stop them. Hallibel is on the roof, meditating she said, and Misaki's up there with her. Grimmjow and Nell-chan went over with Rukia-chan to go visit Ichigo. Luppi, Cirucci and Abirama are in the back garden, the latter sparing with Madarame. No idea where Yumichika is though..."

As Sun-Sung stifled a laugh after hearing what some of her companions were doing, Toshiro sweat-dropped when Rangiku mentioned what those in the garden were up to: "I see... Those two better not break anything."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pfft..." Cirucci huffed heatedly as she glared at Abirama and Ikkaku brawling like blissful batty brutes, turning the peaceful atmosphere of the lush garden into a battlefield just for entertainment.

"Is fighting all he thinks about?" she muttered under breath, causing Luppi to snicker at her before he sauntered off back inside the house to see what the others were doing, leaving the purple-haired female behind on her own...though not for long.

"I just ran into Antenor-san. Were you talking about the 3rd Seat or...?" a rich and refined dainty voice questioned from behind her.

As she turned to face the man who was holding a small tray, he lifted an elegant feathered eyebrow as he finished his question: "Is this about your lover?"

Her eyelashes flutter as she regarded him quietly at first, gauging him before she sighed deeply, looking back at the battling pair and resting her face upon her propped up hands: "Is it that obvious?"

Sitting down beside her and setting the tray next to him, the man smirked knowingly: "No, not at all. You both hide it so well."

"Ha, ha...Go ahead: make fun of me" pouted Cirucci childishly making the other chuckle softly as he handed her a cup of tea which she gingerly accepted, nodding her thanks.

"Might I ask..." questioned the black-haired Shinigami inquisitively "How did you meet?"

"Curious much?" teased the purple-haired Arrancar sweetly with a smile and a bat of her long eyelashes "Or are you some hopeless romantic?"

He was quick to return her smile as he spoke mysteriously: "Maybe I'm neither...Maybe I'm both...Maybe I'm just trying to strike a conversation...Your choice..."

"Hm...I think you're the former" pondered the female bird-like Arrancar as she tapped a finger to her chin after casting him a thoughtful glance, before lifting an eyebrow "Curiosity killed the cat, you know? Didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

Though he kept his smile, his expression dimmed a little: "Oh, don't worry. I'm quite aware."

"Funny guy..." she stated with interest, having seen the change in his face before she relented to his question "Well, let's satisfy your curiosity, shall we? My little brother, Luppi **(1)** , and I were alone in the Hueco Mundo for a very long time, struggling to survive and nearly incapable of doing so...for me anyway. See, it was rather rare - and it still is - to find female Arrancars, as it is even rarer for them to be initially present amongst Hollows, for while mankind is generally selfish, women are very often also selfless, so it was rare for them to become Hollow in the first place. Most female hollow were either those who had sacrificed themselves for others or came back to destroy those who killed them... Anyways, not only female Arrancars were rare, they were also the ones that were predominantly hunted and it was not just to be eaten: we were either preys or lays... Sometimes, I wished I had been eaten instead...but then again, that would have meant leaving my brother behind..."

"I'm sorry..." came out Yumichika's sincere and heartfelt apology as he lowered his eyes.

"Don't be. There's no point in that" she shrugged indifferently, having grown over throughout time, before she carried on her narrative "One day, after I had been spared yet again by being but a vulgar means of rutting, Grimmjow-sama's herd found and tended to us. Amongst them was Abirama, who, after what I think was love at first sight or whatever, forced Luppi to tell him the names of all the Arrancars that had ever harmed me, before going on a mad rampaging killing-spree, slaying every, single, one of them. By the time he came back, I was long healed and had been trained to be stronger by none other than Grimmjow-sama himself. It was then that Abirama confessed that he loved me and swore loud and clear that he'd let no other male lay his finger on me...A rather ostentatious and arrogant declaration that overwhelmed me just the same...We've been together since, apart at times, but we've never had a need for a closure in our relationship."

Glancing at the male Arrancar combating his friend, the 5th Seat smiled softly as focused back on the purple-haired seated beside him: "You were meant for each other."

"We were, weren't we?" grinned Cirucci with a faint blush as she absentmindedly began threading her fingers through one of her ponytails "I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"Is this feeling mutual?" inquired the black-haired Shinigami as he crossed his legs.

"Of not being with anyone else?" uttered the female Arrancar with a pondering look before she clicked her tongue "I wouldn't know. I didn't ask him. Then again, he's the one who spoke of love first."

"True" Yumichika smirked with a nod of his head, before he raised his cup to his lips.

"Well...Now you know of my love life, what of yours?" asked the purple-haired Arrancar with a playful glint in her eyes "You're a decently handsome beauty and I'm sure you've had your own share of romantic encounters. Go on and tell me: I have yet to finish my tea."

"Thank you for the compliment" accepted the other as his smirk widened before his eyes stared at the sky above them as he meditated on the subject "Let's see...Encounters, many. Romantic? None."

" _None_?" echoed Cirucci incredulously with wide stunned eyes before she tilted her head in bewilderment "Why is that?"

"Let's just say..." began Yumichika quietly with a tight smile before he closed his eyes and lowered his head, dark locks hiding his expression from her prying eyes "There's no romance when everything experienced...is _forced_."

 **Still within Karakura, in front of the Kurosaki Clinic:**

"Ichi-nii!" cried out merrily the little brown-haired girl who rushed over and hurriedly threw herself into her brother's awaiting arms "Welcome home!"

"Yep, I'm back" uttered Ichigo with a warm smile as he ruffled affectionately at his sister's toffee brown locks, while Rukia walked over to greet Karin who grinned at her happily.

After going to greet his other sister, the orange-haired teen looked over to the two others accompanying them, within their respective Gigai, who hadn't moved from the entrance: "Ah, Yuzu, Karin, these are our friends: Nelliel and Grimmjow."

The chirpy female dashed quickly over to them to say hello, while the male Arrancar just stood there rigidly and gave an awkward wave to the two girls.

As Nelliel kept the two sisters occupied by chatting away enthusiastically with them, Grimmjow shifted his eyes to glance at Ichigo, wondering if his ears were playing tricks on him or if he had heard right: that kid...had called _him_ , an Arrancar, previously known as an Espada who was his very enemy, who had nearly killed him, more than once, his _friend_?

But then again, the orange-haired probably said so since he lacked of something better to say or because it was easier for him to fool his sisters that way, yet the way the word itself rolled off the other's tongue seemed so genuine.

Now that he thought about it, he had overheard the bespectacled teen often admonishing Ichigo for considering everyone and anyone he met as his friends...

Friend...The further he thought about it, the further word seemed extremely foreign to him, having always been more familiar with terms like 'rival', 'foe', 'enemy', 'target', 'victim', 'prey', 'follower', 'subordinate', 'servant'...he abruptly closed his eyes as his thoughts darkened when the word 'slave', closely followed by 'master', both popped up in his mind.

Shaking away his dour dark thoughts of the past, Grimmjow focused back on the present and stared in wonder at the orange-haired teen's utterly relaxed expression, admiring the way he softly smiled at his younger siblings: he honestly didn't think the teen capable of any other expression then scowling or frowning...or _both_. Wait, was there even a difference between the two?

"Ano...Jea...um...Jeager...uh...Jea...jaques -san?"

Said person suddenly snapped himself out of his inner musings, as Yuzu timidly yet bravely approached him, smiling tentatively at him: "Pleased to meet you..."

"Same" nodded Karin briskly before she clicked her tongue in frustration "Though your name is sure as hard as hell to pronounce. You're from out of space or something?"

Instantly, Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as a vein throbbed viciously upon his forehead at this brat's remark...She _disturbingly_ reminded him of Ichigo.

Locking eyes with her brother, the blue-haired raised an eyebrow as he sneered sarcastically: "She's just like you, you know? Sure she isn't _your_ twin?"

The girls laughed, as the orange-haired teen flushed and spluttered before he crossed his arms and muttered unintelligibly under his breath, making the male Arrancar smirk triumphantly at the other's discomfort.

Shaking her head with a wide smile, Rukia giggled along with the others before she exhaled as she admitted reluctantly: "I need to go back."

"You sure?" uttered the teen as he frowned in her direction whereas the twins stared at each other knowingly, before they grabbed the two Arrancars and dragged them inside, making shushing motions as they did so, in order to give Rukia and Ichigo some privacy.

"Yeah..." nodded the petite Shinigami before she grimaced uncomfortably "Things are pretty hectic with all that's going down. Despite being in Muken, Aizen's not making it easy for us."

"I can only imagine" sighed Ichigo in understanding before he inquired on his friend "How's Inoue?"

Though it went unnoticed to the teen, Rukia's went mouth dry as Orihime's pleadings her to not tell anyone rang through her mind, prompting the black-haired to unwillingly fib to the one before her: "She's...she's fine. Don't worry about her."

"I guess" murmured the former Shinigami Substitute in an unconvinced tone: it wasn't that he saw through Rukia's lie, it was just that Orihime's cheerless expressions came to haunt him every now and then, relentlessly making him feel bad for leaving her behind, all on her own...

"Hey" called out the petite Kuchiki softly as she set a comforting hand on Ichigo's, before she spoke words that she wished _she_ could believe in "Everything's going to be ok. We just have to have faith in her, right?"

"Right" acknowledged Ichigo with a lopsided smile, grateful that she always had away to make him better, even if it was just a little "Thanks, Rukia."

Patting his hand reassuringly with a small smile, she drew back and began walking away: "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah" waved the orange-haired teen "Say hi to everyone for me."

"Will do" she promised before she shunpo-ed away, leaving Ichigo to his muddled emotions and tangled thoughts until a voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Rukia-senpaï, huh?" chortled mirthfully the voice from above "Though personally, I think Abarai-senpaï is a much better match for her."

Ichigo glanced up as Rikichi hopped down from the high window sill of Ichigo's room upon which the 7th Division's lieutenant was seated on, before landing gracefully on his feet right beside him, looking at the orange-haired teen with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Kichiki?"

" _Rikichi_ " corrected the other automatically before he shrugged "I was in the neighbourhood: Had to do something for my c'ptain" he paused before the mischief returned in his expression "So...you didn't _answer_ me...hm?"

"Well..." hesitated Ichigo with a frown and a slight blush "Uh...I... I think if Rukia liked me that way she would have said something by now. She is, after all, a very straightforward person, right?"

Rikichi blinked slowly at the other before smirking in a rather patronizing way: "You poor boy: you're _entirely_ clueless."

Here, the orange-haired teen bristled with indignation: "Hey! Aren't you a boy yourself?!"

"Ah...But I have been a boy for years...unlike you."

"You're really something, aren't you?"

Not a single ounce of modesty in his words, Rikichi batted his eyelashes as he declared pompously: "A gem amongst many."

"And now you're being full of yourself" deadpanned the former Shinigami Substitute.

The 7th Division's lieutenant laughed giddily before he began to saunter away though not without flashing at the teen a broad cheerful smile: "Later, Kurosaki-san."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Blood. There was too much blood. Far too much blood as the white tiles upon which he laid were now crimson instead, as he tried to breathe through excruciatingly perforated lungs._

 _As he took in the bloodily massacre he was responsible for, his master had clicked his tongue, himself admitted that he had gone a little too far this time._

 _A little? If he had been able to, Grimmjow would have laughed out long and loud: the session had quickly transformed from sadistic violent sex to terrifyingly brutal torture...and Aizen had the gall to say 'a little'?_

 _His thoughts flew apart as a sudden scream of a young girl broke out in the room. Shifting his hazy sight, his eyes fell upon the shocked and horrified face of the orange-haired human who stared at his features...and he could only guess what she saw..._

 _Exhaustion was etched upon his face, pain infused within his features and shame tainted his usually feral, overconfident eyes, now glazed over by dim navy, instead of being vivid blue._

 _She was frozen: she couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't speak, she was just...frozen...She couldn't even tell what exactly was stilling her in the first place: Was it...Fear? ...Shock? ...Horror? ...Disbelief? ...Or all four at once? She didn't know._

 _She felt like she no longer even knew who she was. She then asked herself for the umpteenth time since she let herself be led to the Hueco Mundo: Was coming here really the right thing to do? Was it worth it? Putting her powers at the use of evil incarnate?_

 _Remembering that her refusal to join him would have been her friends' demise, she finally began breathing again as she lost herself in a sort of mantra she had created to keep a hold of her crumbling self: her name was Orihime Inoue and the reason she was here was for the sake of all her friends...for Tatsuki-chan...for Sado-kun...for Ishida-Kun...for Kurosaki-kun..._

" _Ah, Orihime" voiced Aizen smilingly, his voice as cruelly calm as ever as he acknowledged her presence "Be a darling for me and heal Grimmjow, hm? You've already had an experience healing him, haven't you? It shouldn't be too difficult for you."_

" _The hollows in comparison to you are merely wayward beasts" uttered quietly a wide-eyed Orihime unthinkingly "You...You're the sickest, most horrid, evil, vile monster I've ever met."_

" _What a refreshing point of view" chuckled Aizen in amusement rather than being in any way offended by her words "Now that that's been said, come over and heal him."_

" _So you can do it again?!" cried out the human girl, before she shook her head vehemently "No, I won't do it."_

 _In a flash, he was before her, staring down at her whilst his reiatsu flared ragingly, dangerously. Instantly falling down to her knees under the ominous pressure, her breath clogged within her throat as she suffocated on the imposing, smothering presence of his._

 _Her vision dimmed to black, leaving her blind to her surroundings, yet painfully aware of his existence: it was the only thing she could feel, the only thing that was there._

 _Her frantic gasps for air and loud rapid terrified heartbeat were the only things ringing loud within her ears._

 _Her hands reached out, desperately trying to hold onto something, anything to alleviate the excruciating agony, the looming sentiment of have death itself crushing her entire being, the impression that this...was her very last breath..._

 _Abruptly as it came, the pressure desisted and sweet air filled the girl's lungs in such a rush, that she could only choke and cough at the sudden yet welcome intrusion._

 _She fell face first the floor as she struggled to breathe, welcoming the coolness of the tiles against her flushed skin of her cheek._

 _Shaking as if she had just undergone successive seizures, her eyes were wide open with shock and completely dilated in fear, whilst her panic-stricken heartbeat gradually calmed down._

 _And all the while, Aizen merely stared, patiently waiting for the girl to come back to reality._

 _When she did, by slowly lifting her frightened eyes up to the lord of the Espada, he informed her heartlessly with an ill-omened glint in his eyes that chilled her to the bone: "Don't mistake my leniency towards you for kindness, Orihime. I am_ _ **not**_ _a kind man...nor am I a patient one for that matter."_

 _Not wanting to try his patience, Orihime tried to voice her understanding but found herself incapable of saying a single word...and that only alarmed her more: she didn't want to anger him further yet was so shaken that she had lost her voice._

 _After a few more tries, she eventually resorted to nodding stiffly: it was the only thing she was still capable of doing...and it seemed to be enough for the brown-haired, who smirked before he leisurely made his way out. Yet did not leave without a final warning: "You don't want this to happen again, my sweet princess. Now, do as you have been told."_

 _Orihime had never moved faster in her life. As soon as Aizen had uttered those words and closed the door behind him, she flew off to Grimmjow's side, unmindful of her own discomfort that had yet receded, which caused to her falter more than once in her steps on her way to the Arrancar who breathing with great difficulty, he too overwhelmed by Aizen's show of power...in addition to the state he was in, which led Orihime to gasp in utter horror as she took in the damage up close._

 _Though the blue-haired was lain naked upon his stomach, he didn't seem nude due to the sheer amount of blood that drenched his body, seeping from the wide gashes upon the male's back that went from his shoulders to his lower back._

 _There were many other smaller cuts here and there, as well as bruises that were coloured black and deep bite-marks, but the gashes on the Arrancar's back were the most startling in appearance: they looked like they have been left by an immense rampaging animalistic beast._

 _Snapping out of her initial shock, Orihime reached out shaky hands over the male's body and quickly began working on healing him, wondering if the internal damage was as bad as the one inflicted outside._

 _As if on cue, Grimmjow choked on his breath, blood spurting out from his mouth, before he heaved in agony as he tried to drag in air._

 _Hands moving fast, the human girl placed her power over his back and accelerated the healing as fast as she could, whilst she stuttered inquiringly: "It...Is it your lungs?"_

 _Blue eyes flitting to hers, he remained silent because...well, it wasn't as if he could speak._

 _She seemed to realize that as she smiled sheepishly: "Sorry...You're right: you shouldn't talk. I'll talk instead...if you don't mind that is. Maybe it'll help you take your mind off the pain...unless, you know, my voice is a pain on your ears. If it is, blink once."_

 _When he didn't and carried on to stare at her, mostly out of astonishment, her smile grew a little: "So you don't mind? Thank you. Most here would rather I shut up but it's not like I talk a lot. I mean, I hope not..."_

 _As she continued to heal him, she chatted away, telling him of her simple life and of how she adored her friends, and in a barely half-hour of healing, Grimmjow knew more than Aizen thought he knew about this human girl: she was very, very selfless, her friends and those dear to her meaning the whole world; she was a little bit ditzy and had a very original imagination; she was excessively kind and overly generous, willing to see good in many... but amongst all that, there was also something else that the Arrancar noticed._

 _The girl's stay in the Las Noches was slowly ruining that bright and bubbly spirit of hers..._

 _Having healed his entire upper body, much to Grimmjow's gratitude as he was now able to breathe, Orihime shifted to heal his lower body...it was then she came to horrific realization of something that had previously occurred in this very room...only she couldn't bring herself to word it, not even in her head._

 _See, she may be naive and innocent but she was in no way that ignorant: she knew the basics of sex, both heterosexual and homosexual...and she could recognize rape when she saw it..._

 _Trembling hard, she slowly locked eyes with the Arrancar and stammered: "You...You were... I mean...Aizen-sama...He..."_

" _Raped me?" completed the blue-haired evenly with a raised eyebrow before he shrugged when she flinched as he said the word aloud "Don't look so shocked: it ain't my first time with that fuckin' bastard."_

" _YOU MEAN HE'S DONE THIS TO YOU BEFORE?!" screeched the aghast human girl before she clamped her hands upon her mouth whilst the Arrancar glared at her lightly._

" _Go ahead and let the whole fuckin' Hueco Mundo know" snarled Grimmjow lowly causing her to squeak a small 'sorry' from behind her hands._

 _He then sighed in exhaustion as he shifted carefully before he let out a groan of pain: damn, his lower body was still a mess._

" _Should I...?" hesitated the orange-haired girl in a whisper before she stopped herself when the Arrancar gave a look that could have been seen as 'what do you fuckin' think, idiot?'_

 _Quickly complying, Grimmjow found himself completely healed moments later and was already on his feet, looking around for his clothes...not that he cared about nudity or anything, but it did seem to bother the girl, who was beetroot red and had her eyes glued to the floor._

 _Finding nothing as his uniform had been ripped to shreds, the Arrancar clicked his tongue in irritation before sauntering out and heading for his quarters: he'd find clothes there._

 _Orihime blinked as she was left alone before she too quickly dashed, not at all feeling like being there when Aizen came back, not at all wanting to be in his way: every time she thought she was afraid of him, there was always something that made her fear him more..._

 _She stumbled in the hallways, eyes darting around her apprehensively, warily watching her surroundings and not only for the lord of the Espada. Ever since she had set foot here, she had quickly drawn of many, unwanted attention: she had the growing grudges of Loly and Menoly, she had Yammy who wished to use her as his personal punching bag, and she also had..._

" _Pet-sama" rang out a lecherous sing-song voice all of a sudden that left her rooted stock still on spot, shaking with unreserved terror for she that running wouldn't help her escape the wholehearted attention of Nnoitra, who was quite clear in his motives towards her...notably when she was on her own._

 _Strolling to her side, the Quinto Espada leered at her, his teeth stretching into a disturbingly wide smile: "I thought it was you, Pet-sama. How rare to see you all alone. You lost?"_

 _Tears flowing freely, she was utterly petrified, unable to move or speak, so Nnoitra spoke up again: "Poor little thing. Lost and scared, huh? Dear Ulquiorra sure ain't doing his job, is he?"_

 _Orihime's breath hitched in her throat as her back collided brutally with the wall, her hands both caught above her head in vicious grip on the Arrancar's part who leaned his face into hers as he dragged his free hand roughly over her clothed frame: "Maybe I should go on and care for you, hm?"_

 _She couldn't help herself: she let out a shrill blood-curdling scream before she was rendered silent not a second later as Nnoitra clamped his hand over her mouth, whistling with awe: "Damn, you're pretty loud! Wonder what your pretty voice will be like when you're really in pain..."_

 _It was too much for her, having the threat of being raped after just recently been witness of the aftermath of one...Orihime's eyes rolled in the back of head as her she fainted, though not without seeing a blur of blue and hearing a guttural growl echoing violently in the while walled halls..._

 _Stirring, Orihime snapped awake and flew up into a sitting position, nervously taking in her surroundings in confusion and alarm, recent events rushing back at her like torrents of water._

 _Taking a deep breath, she tried to compose herself: She was in a white room...no surprise there. She was alone...no surprise there. She was on a bed...Now_ _ **that**_ _bad news, for she never fell asleep on any bed since her stay in the forsaken place._

 _The human girl quickly took in her appearance and was instantly and utterly relieved that not only she was fully dressed, she wasn't in any pain, meaning that her virginity got to see another day of safety...right?_

 _Shaking her muddled thoughts away, she let her grey eyes look around again, attempting to try to recognize the unfamiliar room for it definitely wasn't hers, nor was it Aizen's...and she was pretty sure that it wasn't Nnoitra's either: he wasn't this messy, at least not with Telsa around - she knew this because the Quinto Espada had already tried to lock her him in his quarters, only for her to be saved at the very last minute by Stark who was passing by..._

 _Which begged the question: where exactly was she?_

 _Shifting to stand, she moved towards the door but hesitated to leave. Whoever it was that owned these quarters, she doubted he'd be any worse than those who awaited her beyond it._

 _As she weighed her options, she failed to notice that the person who owned the room had came back in from the balcony soundlessly to check on her and watched her standing at the door with a contemplative frown on her face._

 _After a moment, he spoke up suddenly, making her jump out of her skin: "You can stay if you want."_

 _Hand flying to her shaken heart, Orihime locked eyes with Grimmjow's and carefully parted her lips: "Why...?"_

" _Why what?" countered the blue-haired with a raised eyebrow as he crossed his arms "Why did I save you from Nnoitra? Reimbursement."_

" _Oh..." uttered the human girl in understanding before she nodded "Ok...I see. Th...Thank you... Wait. Did you say I could stay here? You mean...you'd let me?"_

" _Until Ulquiorra comes to get you, yeah" shrugged the blue-haired casually "Unless you want go back and risk running in bastard Nnoitra again."_

" _No!" let out the orange-haired in terror, before she composed herself...though she still stammered "No...I... Thank you."_

 _He nodded curtly at her before he eyes flickered around: "Look, it ain't much, but make yourself comfortable. I'll be on the balcony if you need me."_

 _As he went where he said he'd be, Orihime was left stunned and speechless... Wait, wait, hold up. Had an Espada just...really genuinely, saved her - as repayment but still - and told her to make herself 'comfortable'?!_

 _If the world was somehow ending, then Karakura was probably experiencing the weirdest of events right now: raining puppies, daffodils turning blue, people speaking backwards...And that wasn't as startling as what she was going through._

 _Why...why was he being...well, nice? The Grimmjow she knew, or at least thought she knew, was not specifically a 'nice' person...albeit not at all: he was all about...bloody massacre._

 _Hesitantly, as curiosity pricked at her, she tiptoed over to the open balcony and peeped out on to it, squeaking when she found the Arrancar already staring at her, having felt her draw near._

 _And if she was surprised before, she was now utterly floored as the other just looked away and shrugged lazily before he gently patted at the empty space beside him upon the windowsill._

 _After a moment of hesitance, she cautiously ventured out on the balcony with slow, uncertain steps, before she reached said place and sat herself a little distant further than where he was, her back to the scenery Grimmjow was absently gazing at._

 _They remained silent for awhile, him simply looking out at the Hueco Mundo's sands and her breathing softly, steadily but inwardly screaming with endless questions, the first one being: "Aren't you...?" hesitated Orihime in a quiet tone of voice as she shifted to regard the other with wide apprehensive, expectant eyes, whilst he just stared back evenly from the corner of his eye "Aren't you going...to snarl at me and send me away? Threaten me? Shove me around?"_

 _He raised an eyebrow incredulously before giving her a mirthless smirk, baring his teeth: "Want me to?"_

 _As she shook her head furiously from side to side, he snorted before grimacing and looking away again: "Afraid of me?"_

 _Staring at her hands nervously, she remained quiet for awhile before admitting softly: "A little..."_

 _Hunching over and drawing his head in his shoulders, as if trying to curl up and make himself smaller, he whispered in a faint, almost sad tone: "I_ _really_ _don't blame you: You should be."_

 _Taken aback, Orihime blinked twice before she slightly tilts her head in confusion: "What do you mean?"_

 _Instead of answering, he eyed her ruefully: "Tomorrow, when I'll wake up, I'll be back to the way I was when you first saw me. And I'm saying sorry now for anything that I might do to you...Especially if I hurt you. I'm not aware...well, I_ _am_ _...It's just that can't help it or control it. So again, I'm sorry..."_

 _Bewildered by his words yet slowly beginning to grasp his change in character, Orihime honestly didn't know how to respond, choosing to fixate him with wide sporadically blinking eyes before she stammered tentatively: "Um...Th...Thank you...for your honesty...I guess..."_

" _Why the fuckin' heck did you come here?" asked Grimmjow abruptly as he stared at her again, this time with curiosity and vague irritation "You ain't made for this shitty hellhole."_

 _Taken aback by his question, she faltered a little: "I...I didn't...I didn't have a choice."_

" _Yeah, that I bloody know: not with Aizen, you didn't" the blue-haired snorted with a roll of his eyes "But_ _ **why**_ _didn't you have a choice?"_

 _Biting her lower lip lightly with faint nervousness, she quietly considered the Arrancar...and somehow found no reason not to trust him with her real motives, as long as she didn't reveal in depth how she felt: "I did this for the sake of my friends...and Kurosaki-kun. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to him."_

 _Only the Arrancar was pretty quick to catch on the true meaning behind her words:_ _"You're in love with him, aren't you?"_

 _Snapping her head to face him with wide, round eyes, Orihime flushed red till the tip of her fingers as she stuttered incomprehensibly: "Ah?! ...I...He...Me? No! Pfft...But I...No! I don't! I mean, I'm not!"_

" _You're...very convincing, you know that?"_

 _The girl hid her beetroot face in her palms and shook her head as she curled herself up against the far side of the windowsill, trying to disappear...or hoping the ground would be kind enough and gobbled her up...whichever was the quickest..._

 _Her reaction, a clear dead giveaway, made him click his tongue sympathetically: the poor thing was in deep...pretty deep actually._

 _No wonder she came here willingly. It was all for him, wasn't it? Silly girl..._

" _Does he know?" inquired the male Arrancar before clarifying himself at the girl's confusion "That you love him?"_

 _As a melancholic smile fell upon her features, he was stunned to hear her answer softly: "No. No, he doesn't. And I rather he never does..."_

"There you are" exclaimed Ichigo suddenly, startling the blue-haired Arrancar from his slumber as he locked wide blue eyes with the teen's brown ones of that were heading towards him.

As the girls had begun chatting away gleefully with Nelliel, Grimmjow had discreetly eclipsed himself, seeking a place to take a nap...feline instincts taking over, eventually settling for a lone room up in the attic, abundant with various old objects.

Finding a worn armchair amidst the mess and quickly relieving it of its dust, he had slumped in it and was quick to let sleep claim him...only his past would often come to haunt him during such times, especially when he was really tired.

To prove the extent of his exhaustion, the Arrancar hadn't even sensed the teen's presence until he spoke to him.

Giving Grimmjow enough time to shake awake from his drowsiness, the orange-haired carried talking as he batted at a few stray cobwebs: "I've been looking for you. Come have dinner with us."

A little taken aback by the offer, the feline Arrancar took some time to respond, regarding the other's nonchalance silently before he gave in, notably after noticing a hint of expectation in the teen's warm brown eyes: "I'll be there. Give me a sec."

Ichigo slowly nodded in acknowledgement before he hurriedly headed back down the attic's ladder and the Arrancar heard the teen yell out that they were going to be six at dinner.

Sighing and rubbing at his stiff neck, Grimmjow got up and stretched his numb limbs before he resigned himself to the upcoming socializing he was about to endure and then he too climbed down the attic's ladder.

As he wandered down the stairs, he heard loud noises, things breaking and crashing about, two males arguing loudly, one of them _sounding_ to be Ichigo, Yuzu pleading for them to stop, Karin casually telling her to ignore them and...Nelliel's high-pitched _laughter_?

Curiosity getting the better of him, he hurried his pace and, as he reached the dinner table, came face with...a rather _interesting_ to say the least.

Face to the floor, Ichigo was held in a sort of headlock whilst being pinned to the ground by a triumphantly grinning dark-haired bearded man.

"Get off me!" yelled the orange-haired furiously as he struggled in the other's hold, anger raising higher as the man responsible for his predicament merely chortled in a hilariously ridiculous tone of voice.

"Nah, Ichigo" grinned the bearded man as he wiggled a finger "This is payment for making us worry."

"Like I did it on purpose!" shouted angrily the teen as he flipped the other due to a surge of energy and threw the man into a wall, before he stomped over to the table and sat down, a vein throbbing upon his forehead "And this conversation is over!"

As Yuzu breathed out in relief and Karin expressed relief for being able to finally eat, Grimmjow's eyes darted between the man and the teen: "This...was a _conversation_?"

That earned him a dark glare from the orange-haired teen, whilst Karin answered instead, shrugging: "Just another crazy day in this house, starring our dear brother and lunatic of a father."

Whereas Nelliel didn't stop laughing, Ichigo scowled in annoyance as his _father_ jumped up wailing and dashed over to a poster of an orange-haired woman and began complaining to her that his children were heartless with him when he just wished to look out for them.

Overcoming the bizarreness of it all, Grimmjow snickered softly behind the back of his hand as he understood now why the kid was so resolute on fighting: it was practically wired into him, thanks to this zany dad of his...

After an also very animated dinner, as it was getting pretty late - the twins were both abashed for yawning incessantly, so it was a rather dead giveaway - Nelliel and Grimmjow got ready to bid their goodbyes...only to have the two sisters vehemently insist, with Yuzu practically begging, for them to spend the night, both reluctant to let go of their newly acquired cyan-haired friend.

Flattered, Nelliel had cast a pair of wide puppy dog eyes towards Grimmjow who only shrugged casually in response, much to the joy of the twins who grabbed hold of the female Arrancar before they dashed upstairs to their room and slammed the door, giggling away madly, leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow blinking hard as they both came to a sudden realization: If Nelliel was going to share a room with the girls...that would mean that they would have to room with each other...and given their last conversation, they were _still_ at odds...meaning that neither were in any way enthusiastic about it... _AT ALL_.

As Ichigo coughed awkwardly, Grimmjow threw a blank glance in his direction, waiting for the teen to return his stare before he spoke up: "I can go back or sleep outside if..."

"OUT IN THE COLD?!" exclaimed the orange-haired in utter horror at the Arrancar's suggestion, who startled by the teen's reaction, raised his hands in a gesture of surrender "Heck no! Why did you even think of _that_?!"

"Because you seem to be bothered by _me_ being _here_ and I don't fuckin' blame you" informed the blue-haired quietly in contrast to the other's shouting, as Grimmjow spoke through clenched teeth before took off, heading for the house's exit.

"Wha...?" began the former Shinigami Substitute with a confused frown, before he sighed and ran after the Arrancar who was already half out the door.

Catching the blue-haired's wrist and hence his attention, Ichigo whispered crossly: "Get back inside."

"Kurosaki, don't..."

Grimmjow quickly cut himself off when Ichigo hissed and shot him a dark glare, oddly reminding the Arrancar of the orange-haired's hollow-side: "I said: Get. Back. _Inside_."

Relenting at the teen's persistence with a loud sigh, the blue-haired feline let himself get dragged back in and up the stairs, ears perking up with interest at what Ichigo was muttering under his breath: "I have nothing against you - I never did - and I'm very grateful for you saving my life and all. So thanks, because I didn't really properly thank you for it. It's just... With the kind of life I've been through this past months and having to see my family endangered by hollows...well..."

Ah... _That_ made sense... _Still_ : "You don't seem troubled by Nel though."

Swirling around abruptly, Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him as he mentioned sarcastically: "She didn't try to kill me like you did, so I have the right to not hold the same judgements."

Grimmjow blinked once before he chuckled amusedly: "Ok, you win. Point taken."

They stared at each other for while, lost in their own thoughts, when Karin's voice jerked the two from them: "Holding hands, huh? Aren't you tame? Get a room _before_ you decide to do anything else, ok?"

As she snickered on her way to the restroom, Grimmjow merely rolled his eyes at her words but Ichigo, on the other hand, blushed beetroot red and hurriedly withdrew his hand as if he'd been burned before stomping away and wrenching the door to his room open, disappearing inside.

The fact that the teen had left the door open led the Arrancar to see it as invitation so he strolled over and let himself in, before shutting the door behind him as he took in the former Shinigami Substitute's room, for he was seeing it for the first time.

"Grimmjow!" called out abruptly the teen so said Arrancar swirled around just in time to move his arm upwards and catch the pillow aimed at him, prior to lowering it and staring at it with an arched eyebrow before he shifted his slightly cautious stare towards the orange-haired teen: "And what do you want me to do with it?"

"Eh?" exclaimed Ichigo incredulously, eyes wide: "You don't know what a _pillow_ is?!"

"Watch it, kid!" snarled the other dangerously as a vein throbbed upon his forehead as he angrily threw the head support to the wooden floor "I never said I didn't know what it was! Don't you fuckin' twist my words! I said: what do I _do_ with it?!"

The brown-eyed teen blinked slowly as he tried to figure out why the other was asking the question in the first place, on the other hand maybe there weren't any in the Hueco Mundo.

It was then he noticed the wary guardedness within the other's usually indifferent and indolent eyes.

Frowning in confusion and faint concern, Ichigo chose to tactfully shrug and answer calmly: "You sleep with it."

"Huh?" uttered the blue-haired with a now openly baffled expression, unsure he heard well "And how do you expect me to do _that_?"

The teen's eyebrows flew up as he stared at the other, both now wearing similar puzzled expressions. After a moment, Ichigo sighed tiredly while looking away and rubbing the back of his neck uneasily: it appears that there was a misunderstanding, one he didn't grasp and wasn't sure he _wanted_ to.

He then looked back towards the disorientated blue eyes: "Ok, fine. Just look."

Grunting indignantly, Grimmjow complied as he crossed his arms, focusing on his arch-rival.

His tetchy, perplexed expression quickly morphed into a blank look with a hint of sheer curiosity as he saw Ichigo gingerly climb onto his bed before dropping head first onto the pillow and sighing out contentedly.

"Ah, it really feels good to be home" smiled the teen calmly as he slipped both arms beneath the pillow and nuzzled his face into it, before opening an exhausted eye to look sluggishly at the other "This is what I meant."

"Then you should have said 'sleep _on_ it', baka" mumbled the other awkwardly under his breath as he bent down to pick up his destined cushion **(2)**.

"What was that?" asked Ichigo as he shifted to turn out the light, having not heard.

"Nothin'..." snapped the feline Arrancar as he neared his makeshift bed near Ichigo's own bed.

Once he reached it, he set the pillow down before lying down and crawling under the covers. He then closed his eyes, exhaling soundlessly from his nose.

Feeling sorry for the other out of his good nature, the teen eyed the floor the Arrancar was lying upon before raising his voice: "Hey, you can have my bed if..."

"Heck no..." cut off Grimmjow with a growl and a vaguely offended expression "I don't want your charity, sympathy, pity or whatever the fuckin' hell it is you're giving me right now. It's _your_ bed, brat, _you_ sleep on it. Not like I could anyway. I like the ground better."

"But you're of a feline-type, right?" reasoned Ichigo as he neared the edge of his own bed to try and make out the blue-haired Arrancar in the darkness "Wouldn't you like heights more? Like trees or something..."

"Oh yeah, _sure_..." snorted Grimmjow scornfully "Just let me sleep on top of your desk. Or one of your shelves maybe...I'll be a lot better perched up there and I'll have a full view of your lovely fuckin' room."

Propping his elbow and leaning his chin on his hand, Ichigo smirked broadly at the sarcasm: "So you're interested?"

"Zip it" grounded out the other with a sigh, with no actual bite in his threat.

He heard the teen chuckle before he shifted back underneath his covers, leaving the Arrancar to his thoughts which drifted back yet again to the girl so unwaveringly in love with the teen, recalling the words she had furtively confided to him earlier that day...

" _What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Grimmjow quietly yet demandingly as he stared at the human girl with wide eyes._

" _Grimmjow-sama, I'm fine. It's ok" placated Orihime softly, soothingly, with sad grey eyes._

" _Is it?! 'Cause it doesn't fuckin' look like it to me! Why are you letting them treat you like you're a fuckin' criminal or something?!"_

" _...Because as far as they know, I'm not to be trusted..."_

" _As far they know? They look completely at sea!"_

" _They are."_

" _Wha...?" frowned the Arrancar in confusion before he halted briefly in awareness "You didn't say anything. To anyone..."_

 _It was not a question, and she knew it: "You know I can't."_

 _Closing his eyes and sighing, he inquired softly with concern: "What will happen to you? After this?"_

" _I don't know yet..." she admitted with a shiver before she asked slowly "Grimmjow-sama?"_

" _What is it, Hime?"_

" _Can I ask you a favour?" questioned Orihime carefully, hopefully, fearfully dreading a refusal from his part._

 _She breathed again with ease at his effortless indulgence: "Anything. Just name it."_

" _Swear to me that you'll protect Kurosaki-kun from me."_

 _Here, the Arrancar's eyes went wide with perplexity and shock: "From_ _ **you**_ _?"_

" _Yes, Grimmjow-sama. From me" she whispered softly before she started to walk away only to find herself held back within the blue-haired's firm yet gentle arms._

" _You can't do this on your own" he whispered in her ear "I'm not saying your weak or anything, on the fuckin' contrary. But if we can help..."_

 _It was then that she gently shook her head at him before gazing him with a sad soft smile before she eclipsed from his grasp and walked away...to her impending doom...and that made him raging mad, for the was nothing he could do stop her...nor was there anything he could do to save her from Aizen's clutches...It was too late for that...Way too late..._

 **Back in the Seireitei, within a holding cell of the 6th Division's barracks:**

"You're a wishful-thinking idiot" whispered Orihime quietly with narrowed eyes that refused to look away from the ground at her feet.

And for the second time since they had begun to interact, she had Byakuya instantly clamp his mouth shut, regarding her in half-stunned, half-irritated awe: she _had_ changed... _A lot_ , for he certainly did doubt that she would have ever mouthed him off - or anyone else for that matter - like that in the past. He wondered how he or anyone else could have missed that.

Trying to get a reaction from her, the Kuchiki clan's leader had been relentlessly asking her question after question - even bringing up the furtive conversation she had had with the Arrancar Jeagerjaques Grimmjow - to which she hadn't responded at all nor did she even acknowledge his presence, much to his annoyance.

He then chose to display everyone's thoughts on the current situation in order to gauge her reactions...he hadn't expected her to react the way she did...by slighting him like that so boldly and so out of the blue.

His ego as noble felt _very_ offended...yet he wisely forced himself to not take drastic measures with this human girl...besides it wasn't as if he could for he had no right over her, despite the fact that she had willingly let herself be taken in: what he was currently doing, holding her here for interrogation was not something he or any other Shinigami were allowed to do with humans, normally leaving interactions between the two species to a minimum. Given the circumstances however, it had been accorded temporarily: as soon as the countdown Aizen had launched was over, they were to let her go...

Whilst he carried on his inner musings as he stared at her quietly, she shook her head before she bit her lip hard: "You're doing _exactly_ what Aizen-sama wants."

Constantly reminding himself that she was a mere human, Byakuya's eyes narrowed with irritation at that remark: "I cannot possibly guess how to counter his plans if I am not aware of them, now can I?"

"That's the problem: you just _can't_ " countered Orihime curtly as she glared at the floor "For everything you do manage to evade, he already has another scheme, another trap waiting for you."

"I've heard that before" sighed the noble with aggravation as he straightened even further within his seat: they were both in Orihime's cell where she sat in the farthest corner of her bed whilst he was upon a stool on the opposite side, his back to the bars.

Drawing up her knees and curling up on herself, she shouted out angrily: "Yet you do nothing to avoid falling into that cycle, do you?!"

Though she wouldn't see it, he glared indignantly at her: "Do not blame _me_ , Inoue Orihime."

She scoffed at that, muttering under her breath: "Of course not, you're innocent."

"And _you_ are?" countered the Kuchiki clan's leader icily "You are _drenched_ in guilt: it is all over your face. Do you realize that you're even _more_ suspicious than Ichimaru Gin at this point? Not to mention all you are hiding, not only from the Gotei 13, but even from your own friends. Do you even consider them as such anymore?"

Reacting immediately, her head flew up revealing tear-filled eyes as she cried out: "Of course I do!"

Regaining his composure upon witnessing her distress and reminding himself yet again that she may have endured true horrors, the noble closed his eyes and breathed out: "Then _why_ are you acting this way?"

Lowering her head back down, he heard her sob for a moment before she confessed inaudibly: "I just couldn't bare see him hurt anymore. He doesn't deserve it, any of this. That's why he's better off without his powers."

Frowning in puzzlement, the 6th Division's captain inquired: "Who are you talking about?"

Raising her head barely just so she could expose her now bloodshot eyes, Orihime glared at the noble: "Who do you _think_?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo..." uttered Byakuya incredulously as realization fell upon him like a ton of bricks "Wait...You...did this? _You're_ the one who negated his Shinigami powers?" his astonishment quickly gave room to icy ire "Give them back to him _this instant_."

Her watery eyes hardened as she bit back defiantly with steadfast determination: " _No_."

"You're being unreasonable."

" _You_ are the one being unreasonable and irrational and selfish! Your problems were _never_ Kurosaki-kun's! Yet he was always there for you! Never once did you thank him despite all the times he has saved your precious Seireitei! You. _Don't_. Deserve. His help!"

"Inoue Ori..."

Clutching tightly upon her furious rant, the human girl refused to let the other interrupt her: "Do you have _any_ idea how much he's endured?! Suffered?! How many times he was hurt, beaten and bleeding?! How many times he _died_?! How many times he nearly _stayed_ dead?! At some point, even my healing was of absolutely no help! I saw him die twice...I will _NOT_ allow him to die a third time."

He hesitated slightly at her words before he spoke up slowly: "Don't underestimate him, dear. He's...quite powerful in his own right. Only he was able to withstand a fight against Aizen."

Her anger dissipated just barely as she blinked at the other in what seemed to be disbelief: "Wow. It must have stung your ego to actually admit that. I'm not underestimating Kurosaki-kun, but you are _clearly_ underestimating Aizen-sama."

The Kuchiki noble frowned with irritation at her words: "I'm not..."

"YOU _ARE_!" she screamed in desperation, not at all intimidated by the one before her - he wasn't Aizen, so why would she be? She'd _never_ fear anyone else the way she feared Aizen...

Breathing with difficultly, she lowered her head yet again, this time allowing her hair to curtain her face completely: "I saw what he can do, what he's capable of and _believe me_...it is far more overwhelming and _vile_ than anything you could _ever_ possibly imagine! I was there for every time he hurt the Arrancars who defied him..."

Here, Byakuya could only show consideration, even if it was but a little: "Jeagerjaques Grimmjow had mentioned that you were there in the aftermath. It must have been hard for you..."

"The _aftermath_?" she repeated incredulously as she raised her head again to stare at him with wide eyes before she slowly shook her head "No, no, no...I was there _when_ he punished them. He would make me watch, promising me, threatening me that should I defy or disobey him...those dear to me would endure the same...or worse. And I...The only way I could think of sparing Kurosaki-kun from this fate - because of all my friends, Aizen-sama is only interested in him - was for him to lose his powers. I feel horrible doing this to him but I had no choice. This is all because he's been brought in the line of fire by you _SHINIGAMI_!"

"He dragged himself in" stated the 6th Division's captain coolly with a raised eyebrow "All he did until today was his own choice. No one asked him to get involved...or to save Rukia while we're at it."

Her lips parted in shock, before she clenched her teeth and turned her head away, whispering bitterly: "You ungrateful wretched arrogant pureblood."

Both occupants paled instantaneously, Orihime for saying that out loud and Byakuya for hearing _her_ of all people mentioning his heritage.

Standing up in a flash, the stunned Kuchiki noble stared at the girl with wide eyes as he demanded: "What did you just call me?!" when she remained mute, he insisted, louder "Inoue Orihime, _what_ did you just call me?! How are you aware of this?!"

Shaking her head brusquely, she looked away, murmuring: "I've said too much. I'm not talking anymore."

"Oh no, you will. This is _not_ something to be taken lightly. Tell me what you know."

As he rushed forward to seize her shoulders, she flinched and raised instantly her hands to her face as means of protection, closing her eyes and trembling in fear, as if expecting to be hit, a reaction on her part that prompted him to immediately let go.

Frowning at her as he took a step back, Byakuya questioned carefully: "Has...Has he already hit you?"

"No, not Aizen-sama..." she whispered inaudibly, still curled up on herself defensively...but the way she worded her negation led him to understand that she _has_ been hit nevertheless.

Withdrawing completely at how fragile she seemed at the moment, Byakuya softened his tone: "Look, Inoue Orihime... I... Can't you tell me something, _anything_? Don't _you_ want to keep him in Muken forever?"

"Of course I do...More than anything" muttered Orihime bitterly before she locked eyes with the noble "You're desperate. You want this to be over. I get it...but I _can't_ help you. The price is too high to pay. I say one thing to you and..."

"He'll _hear_ it and will eventually take it out on your friends" repeated the noble tediously as he closed his eyes, having heard Orihime time and again stating the same sentence over and over: if it was true that Aizen still had access to his powers, then her fear was totally justified.

Only the noble truly failed to comprehend why the immortal didn't just simply use them to break free...Not that he _wanted_ for the monster to ever break free, but what _was_ it that Aizen Sosuke waiting for?

He snapped out of his thoughts when Orihime began crying again, her hands twisting at the bed-sheets for a semblance of solace: "I can't take this anymore...I just want this to _stop_."

"It can. Just give me something to anticipate so I can maybe, hopefully, prevent him from escaping" promised the Kuchiki clan's leader gently before he did something he rarely albeit never did " _Please_...For sake of everyone in the Seireitei and also for the sake of your friends."

Two different shades of grey clashed against each other within a quiet battle of stares, until Orihime eventually lowered her eyes and sniffed quietly, thinking carefully. After a moment, she came to a decision, one she hoped she wouldn't regret.

Closing her eyes and exhaling deeply, the human girl bit her lip... _hard_ , drawing blood seconds later, causing her to wince at the throbbing sensation that appeared in the wake of the assault.

Byakuya's eyes went wide: what on earth was she doing?

He opened his mouth but quickly stopped himself from saying anything when she shook her head at him, eyeing him with strong apprehension but also firm determination, as thin drops of blood fell from her lower lip.

Raising a hand to her mouth, she collected the blood upon her fingers and, when she had enough, she began writing on the sheets she was seated on, whilst she spoke up quietly again: "I...I'm sorry, I really am. I...I...I _can't_...You might think I'm being selfish and whatnot...but what can I say? I...I have different priorities than you do... I don't care that much for the Shinigami like I care for my friends... I'm not saying that I don't like the Shinigami but...my friends will always be more important... So I won't risk their safety...for anyone...Sorry..."

"What are you on about Inoue Orihime?" asked the Kuchiki noble distractedly as he peered at the bed-sheets, more interested in what she was writing than what she was saying, whilst she continued to dab at her lip when she ran out of her makeshift red ink...

"You should leave..." she whispered just as she finished the last words before locking eyes with the other and raising her bloodied finger to her lips in a silent hushing motion "I...I won't be of any use to you...Really..."

When Byakuya nodded at her in understanding and with a hint of gratitude, faint relief flooded her features before she inched away, allowing the noble to read what was destined for him...and his eyes doubled in size as a cold chilling sensation ran throughout his entire being...

 _At this very moment, someone dear to you is in grave danger._

 _Hurry back to the Kuchiki household before it's too late._

 **To be continued…**

Whoa... This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written (and here I was apologizing for making them too long): well, a chapter with a total of words beneath 20 000 is _short_ for me (and on top of that, there was a part that I omitted and left for the next chapter because I didn't want to make you wait too long)... I didn't think I'd make it this far to be honest, though I still have a lot left to work on (sighs in fatigue at the thought). Your thoughts/ideas? Your questions? I'd be glad to hear the former and answer to the latter, should you have any. Please do look forward for the upcoming chapters (Aizen's liberation is _very soon to come_ ): next chapter will reveal a little of Grimmjow's past before Aizen's appearance in the Hueco Mundo and the four real horsemen will be made known as well as the 10 new Espada (well, I say 'new', but you'll see what I really mean)... Also, I apologize if I end my chapters with cliff-hangers like that but this fic has a lot of suspense (as pointed out in the genre)... Thank you for following/reading this story and putting up with me! See you next chapter!

 **Next Chapter: Unexpected Treachery Amidst:**

 **(1)** Luppi and Cirucci in this fic are siblings...because they really look alike on the physical plane and it just seemed to click. So their family name is Antenor (which is officially Luppi's) whilst Thunderwitch (which is officially Cirucci's) becomes Cirucci's nickname, the whole thing being: Cirucci Thunderwitch Antenor, C.T.A for short, while Luppi is L.A... _Huh_?

 **(2)** Um...How do I even start? This was something I wrote a long time ago, well before this fic, for a friend who self-diagnosed herself with I quote: 'pillow phobia'...I know how weird it sounds but she is truly and utterly _terrified_ by pillows: she didn't sleep on them, refused to participate in pillow fights and will _not_ talk to you if there's one in the room, eyeing them warily as if they would jump on her. Ridiculousness aside, there's a reason why she's like this: she was once smothered by a burglar with a pillow until she passed out, waking up afterwards with that fear instilled in her. So in memory of my friend who deceased recently, I merged it with this fic, but no matter how much I adore my friend...I was still pretty reluctant to place this _here_ , but once I _did_ write it, I could no longer bring myself to remove it (so yeah, Grimmjow thinks that pillows are suffocating devices). Sorry if you hate it: I won't blame you.

A/N: I bet you're all wondering why I put Abirama with Cirucci... My first reason is, well, that everyone has their favourite pairings (canon or not) and I simply like the idea of the two together, besides they both value battle more than anything, being utterly enthusiastic about it and seeing themselves as soldiers, yet ironically enough, both fear dying. However, the real reason, well, you see, it's something my friends and I thought up: we were pairing up the Arrancars based on their animal-like appearances and since they both of a bird-type Arrancar, we put them together...and I just cannot get the pairing out of my head now... I know you might be saying: 'But they've never had a scene together?'...So what? I'd understand if you'd be wondering about a pairing between, for example, a Shinigami and an Arrancar who have never met, that's plausible. But the Arrancars have all lived in the Hueco Mundo and were bound to come across each other one way or another, right? Like the Shinigami within the Seireitei too, I mean, that's the conclusion we came to. Besides, this is the only pairing amongst the Arrancars that I truly like even though it is not canon and if someone could draw them for me, I'd love them forever 3.


	7. Part One: Chapter 5 P1

**The Fallen Series (a Bleach Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: Ohaiyo! Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Chapter 5! Actually, I give you half of it! As it ended up being chapter _very hard_ to write with a tough time organizing its structure...Until I finish the other part (which I'll upload as soon as it's done, near end October, with any luck), I hope you'll like and enjoy it for I may be going even slower on the updates than before, sorry. Firstly, because next chapter (the 6th) is going to be _a lot_ of work: see, I have no real good experience describing battle scenes (you've probably noticed) and a war is all about that so, in order for it to be readable, I'm going to go a little slow (do some research and stuff). Secondly and mostly, I'm going to be caught up with the sad cruel world called _reality_ , draining away my time...Dramatic, dramatic. Bear with me and wish me luck, for I intend to finish this fic...unless I _die_ , but other than that I _really_ have it in mind to write till the end!

 **P.S:** Note to those who are grand fans of Byakuya: he's going to go through hell starting _now_ , thought you should know...and if you _really_ love him: turn around now while it's still safe...

 **To Guest 1:** Hello and thank you for your review! I am honestly and deeply flattered by you qualifying my fic as, I quote, 'awesome work'. And that happy face just made my day...and I was actually having a really bad one prior to that so _thank you_. I am flattered because I am but a beginner and to have such a review at but my 4th chapter is such an honour...Ok, I'm making a big deal out of it. Not cool: _Must_ play it cool... By regaining all seriousness, I would like to formally express my gratitude... _and_ now I sound like a snob... I suck at this, made a fool of myself...and didn't at all think of hitting the delete button...Hm... Thank you for your review and I hope to keep up writing to your expectations! Bye!

 **To Enjali:** Hi there! So nice to hear from you again! Very good question I must admit and the fact that Aizen _knows_ (remember that Kyoka Suigetsu told him) makes it all very intriguing, doesn't it? I don't want to spoil anything, but let's say that...Orihime will try to take advantage of the fact that Aizen's _needs_ her powers, for her to hopefully keep Ichigo and the others out of Aizen's game. Question is: will it work? Suspense, mystery, _intrigue_...I hope (coughs awkwardly). Anyway, in Aizen's case...well, you got the picture: he is the epitome of evil (even in the official series)...and that makes him the best villain ever...and I may be a little too infatuated with him...Is that wrong? Thank you for your review and hope to hear from you soon!

 **To ChizomenoHime** **:** Always a joy to hear from you! And yes, you _were_ right about Hinamori! And if she surprised you last chapter, I wonder how much she'll surprise you in this one... As for Orihime, like I mentioned above, she is hoping to draw Ichigo and the others out of Aizen's plans in exchange of her powers at his service. And yes, she is relying on Grimmjow to protect the former Shinigami Substitute and she can count on him: a promise made, is a promise kept, for this version of Grimmjow anyway... Again, will it work? I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and I hope you'll like this one too! See you next chapter!

 **To Guest 2:** Thank you for your review! Oh my God, thank you! I'm honestly flattered! I'll try to do my best! Hope you'll like the rest! Bye!

Rating for this chapter: The stakes are upping a bit: Violence, slight horror, a few character deaths...Nothing written _that_ severely in my opinion but still: tread carefully, you never know.

 **Part One: Victory Falls:**

 **Chapter 5:** Unexpected Treachery Amidst (Part 1):

By the time Byakuya had reached the Kuchiki estate, he was completely and utterly out of breath, though not out of exhaustion...it was out of apprehension, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, dreading what he would find should he move past the threshold upon which he now stood stock still.

He simply couldn't fathom that this was all... _actually happening_ : talking about Aizen's eventual liberation, envisioning the chaos and havoc it would bring, knowing that the immortal had a personal vendetta to carry out against the Kuchiki...those were all intangibly vague concepts...that had _yet_ to occur.

So while they did draw unease and dread, they were thoughts, words, illusions, delusions, speculations...all in all, none lethal.

Now...when actually witnessing it, enduring it, _living it_... _that_ was just far too overwhelming to describe or even assimilate.

 _That_ was what was truly terrifying: Living that very moment when the threat becomes _real_.

Before Inoue Orihime's warning, Aizen Sosuke himself had told him that he'd come after him, after his _family_...a threat taking place fast, far _too fast_ for Byakuya.

It's like...The end of the world...only it's just your world that's ending. Just _yours_.

Inhaling deeply, he walked on in, unease escalating when he was met with stillness and quiet, prompting to accelerate his step and, by doing such, collided straight with Tetsuya in one of the halls.

"Oh my!" he laughed with a smile that instantly fell as he took in his cousin's taut expression "Byakuya-sama, you are quite pale. Is something wrong?"

"Tetsuya" uttered the young grey-eyed noble as he grasped at the blue-eyed's shoulders with a shaky grip "Is the Kuchiki household alright? Unharmed?"

"Uh...Yes, Byakuya-sama" faltered the other hesitantly whilst slowly tilting his head with concern "Everyone is fine. Why do you ask?"

Brief relief flooded the Kuchiki clan's leader as he exhaled: "Oh good. I made in time."

"Byakuya-sama? I have to be honest with you and admit that you're scaring me."

"Excellent. You should be" declared the grey-eyed noble leading his cousin to stare at him half in astonishment, half in confusion "Assemble every clan member: our family is in grave danger."

"Yes, well, that we already know with Aizen and all... Can you tell me what's going on, Byakuya-sama?" questioned Tetsuya gently, not quite sure he actually wanted to find out.

Nodding his consent, the Kuchiki's clan leader began to walk away hurriedly: "I shall. Just do as I told you: everyone needs to hear of this. I will join you shortly."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama" heeded the blue-eyed noble solemnly as he too set off "Right away."

Byakuya then accelerated his pace in order to activate the Kuchiki mansion's defence seals, when a delicate voice called out to him, making him pause in his step: "Goshujin-sama **(1)**?"

Turning his attention towards the person in question, he is faced with a pretty young long black-haired woman with the trademark silver grey Kuchiki eyes that were lowered as she curtsied down low and elegantly to Byakuya.

"Majiko **(2)** " acknowledged the young Kuchiki clan's leader with a nod "Have you heard?"

Maintaining her stance, she spoke up gently with a voice filled with devotion and admiration: "I have, Goshujin-sama. But with you as our revered leader, I do not fear danger."

"Still...Please, make your way to the gathering room" he urged insistently as he began walking off again "I have something to do before..."

"Goshujin-sama" she called out tentatively, making him halt once more "If I may..."

Sighing in exasperation as he constantly dreaded holding any kind of conversation with this _particular_ member of his family, he relented reluctantly: "Yes, Majiko, you may. But be kind as to make it quick."

Noticing his irritation, she was quick to apologize: "Forgive me, Goshujin-sama, but I have rarely seen you these days, and I was hoping..."

She cut herself off as he narrowed his eyes at her disapprovingly: "Now is _not_ the time."

"Is it ever?" she muttered as she in turn glared at nothing in particular.

"Majiko."

"I know, I know" she sighed, a hint of annoyance and another of sadness to her voice "The Kuchiki Clan's leader has duties that need to be attended to before the rest. You've become cruel, Goshujin-sama."

"Do not speak so hastily" voiced Byakuya quietly as his expression slightly moderated when he saw Majiko's eyes shine with ready to be shed tears: this young woman, his younger cousin, _adored_ him...way more than it was necessary and that was _exactly_ what made him uncomfortable around her.

"Forgive me, Goshujin-sama" she apologized yet again, before eyeing her cousin wistfully, longingly "I miss the time when we were young...without a care in the world, always happy and smiling. Where did that part of you disappear to?"

"It left with my responsibilities. I no longer can indulge in leisure when I must stand up and defend this clan. And I..."

"Can you not at least smile for me? You used to smile back then for Lady Hisana..." countered Majiko before she winced, realizing too late that she should have never said that.

Indeed, Byakuya, now livid, was quick to bring to conversation to an acerbic end: "You're _not_ Hisana. Now if you'll excuse me..."

And with that, the Kuchiki clan's leader swiftly resumed his route, not once sparing a glance towards a remorseful Majiko, head hung low.

Silently outraged over having lost time futilely over utter nonsense, the young noble headed over to the centre of the mansion to activate a group of a seals in order to shield to the Kuchiki's estate, ensuring the defence and protection of its inhabitants.

Then he summoned the mansion's guards and ordered them to reinforce their numbers as well as the security on either side of the now functioning shield.

Once that was all dealt with, Byakuya then made his way to the gathering room where all the Kuchiki members had been assembled by Tetsuya and were patiently awaiting him.

Inside, he found his grandfather, Ginrei, his father, Sojun, his two uncles, Hitachi and Nowaki, as well as Majiko, Hitachi's daughter, Yaten and Michiru **(3)** , Nowaki's daughters, and Tetsuya, four of his cousins, what remained of their family, all solemnly seated and waiting for what their Head leader had to say to them, who was quick to let them in on the situation: from his findings to his head-to-head with the immortal to Inoue Orihime's words.

"Oh dear me" whispered Sojun nervously, worry written all over his exhausted ill features "This is rather terrible."

"I agree" asserted Ginrei tensely with a deep frown"It's rather evident _who_ this is about."

Raising an eyebrow, Hitachi, with grey eyes and black glossy hair swept up in a neat ponytail, sought clarification: "Is it? Please do tell."

"Look around you. Byakuya is the last living unmarried male heir" pointed out the 27th in all seriousness, whilst the one mentioned frowned, wondering to where his grandfather's words would lead "Do you have _any_ idea what it would mean if Aizen Sosuke killed him? The Kuchiki would cease to exist... _Completely_. Then no one will be left amongst our clan to stand up to the children of chaos."

"You knew" voiced the young leader austerely, as he regarded Ginrei with a reproving expression, now all the warnings he'd received from the elder Kuchiki holding a new meaning: Ginrei _knew_ of Aizen Sosuke's heritage and was not that oblivious to it as Shihoin Yoruichi had previously thought.

The old Kuchiki locked eyes briefly with his grandson before looking away as he answered sombrely: "Yes. Yes we did. Too late, but we did."

"And _why_ did you never tell me of this?" demanded Byakuya frigidly.

"You didn't need to know" responded Ginrei just as coldly, earning a displeased glare from the young Kuchiki clan's leader.

"Forgive me for saying this..." spoke up Byakuya's father softly, interrupting the former two's glaring contest "...but I honestly do not believe that Sosuke has any intention of killing him. On the contrary...He is more likely to kill the Kuchiki name, not Byakuya in person."

Brows furrowed in puzzlement, Nowaki, holding similar features to his siblings only his hair was short and slightly unkempt, questioned: "What difference does that make? Either way, he'll..."

"Need to get his hands on Byakuya..." completed Sojun gravely, before his gaze flitted over to his son's "...which is why, my child - with what's coming - you must, even if temporarily or for far longer than that, go into hiding..."

"That is out of the question" refuted the young clan's leader vehemently as he shook his head for emphasis "As I've told many before, I. Will. _Not_. Run. I am not a coward, father."

With a small smile veiling sadness, Sojun's eyes softened: "This isn't about cowardice, my son. It's for your own safety."

"I'll be fine" reassured Byakuya gently, though he himself sincerely doubted his own words.

And his father simply confirmed his doubts: "With _Sosuke_ holding the reins to all the upcoming chaos? I sincerely doubt that."

"Either, Byakuya" verbalized Ginrei slowly yet staunchly as he offered a different option whilst staring directly at his grandson "You chose one of your cousins to produce a last heir."

There was a rather pregnant pause in the room before a few exclaimed aloud, with fully taken aback expressions: " _WHAT_?!"

" _Excuse me_?!" bellowed out Yaten lividly, looking and sounding more male than female as her uncaring uncouth streak fell into play "Forgive my tongue when I call _bullshit_!"

"Yaten" grounded out Nowaki in a reprimanding tone, whilst he inwardly sighed at his eldest daughter: she was a tall rough tough 'boy' with short neat hair and sharp harsh features, a daughter who competed with males in everything but her body. Sometimes, due to her behaviour, even _he_ forgot that Yaten was actually a girl.

"Are you bloody barking mad, old man?!" she carried on furiously, not at all paying heed to her father's warning, seemingly more concerned with her younger sister's welfare, Michiru, onto whom she was clinging like a lifeline "She's too young, damn it! I will not let _Byaka_ **(4)** get anywhere near Michi. Get it?!"

Smoothly ignoring his granddaughter's insolence for he was unfortunately used to it, Ginrei addressed her calmly: "And what about you, Yaten?"

Eyes narrowing, she hissed between tightly clenched teeth: "Not even if he was the _last_ man alive."

Sighing jadedly, Hitachi gently drew his own daughter's attention: "And you, Majiko?"

In contrast to loud Yaten, Majiko spoke softly, politely, yet her answer was swift and steady: "No."

" _No_?" echoed her father in puzzlement, for he knew of her strong feelings for her cousin "But you...You love him."

"I never said I've stopped. I've simply grown over the need to be bound to him" she explained easily, her gaze flickering over to Byakuya who, having overcome his shock from his grandfather's words, silently nodded his gratitude towards her and she tenderly smiled back in response: forgiven and forgotten, now they moved on...

"It's not as if any of you have a choice" jutted in Ginrei firmly, in a tone of voice that was so stern this time that it left no room for contradiction "Your cousin is unwilling to run so it means the latter alternative is in play. Yaten. You are the eldest, so..."

"No way in _fucking hell_!" she barked out furiously, causing her younger sister to wince while their father's expression turned horrified.

"YATEN!" Nowaki yelled out in reprimand, his cheeks reddened in miffed mortification.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Byakuya suddenly, startling the other Kuchiki for it was truly rare for him to raise his voice at all.

Clearing his throat, the Kuchiki noble spoke up again in his normal tone, as if he hadn't just yelled out in exasperation: "That is _enough_. Not only you are coercing them, but you are also forcing me. I refuse to comply with this... _choice_. There must be another way."

"There _isn't_ " stated Ginrei strongly, eyes firmly narrowed "Do you know what the _'Fall of the Purebloods'_ means, Byakuya? If a child of chaos gets their hands on a pureblood and holds on to them, for whatever reason... _that_ will be our downfall, the downfall of _every_ soul here, in this very mansion."

"You are being unclear" mentioned the Kuchiki clan's noble in bewilderment for he truly did not catch onto his grandfather's words.

"You are _still_ pure, Byakuya. You married once and yet remained untouched" explained Sojun swiftly, careful not to mention Hisana for many reasons, one of them being that it was a rather sensitive topic to breach with Byakuya, another being that Ginrei had _never_ accepted her.

The old Kuchiki carried on the explanation in his son's stead: "You will still remain of pure blood if you are joined with someone as pure as you and will be able to transmit that purity to future generations. We are purebloods _because_ we have kept hold of the Kuchiki ancestry since forever, since the very beginning of this clan. That is why you _must_ tie the knot _before_ Aizen gets out, with the aim of having at least another pureblood child in hiding."

Checking to make sure he had understood, Byakuya cautiously reworded what he had just been told: "You speak as if Aizen Sosuke will end our bloodline if I do not marry."

"That's _exactly_ what I am saying" asserted Ginrei with a nod, expecting Byakuya to now voice his consent since currently knowing of their predicament.

The old man was very wrong: "Well, _know_ that I _will not_ marry Yaten or Majiko or Michiru."

"You'd _better_ not" muttered Yaten under her breath, tightening her hold once again on Michiru who, with her long wavy hair and angelic face, patted at her elder sister's arm in hopes of soothing her.

"I love them, true, but as my cousins" carried on Byakuya fluently, earning a few mellowed out gazes in his direction, including Yaten's "Nothing more."

"What of Tetsuya?" spoke up Majiko tentatively, earning surprised stares from the one concerned as well from Michiru, who blushed a little "Can he not marry?"

Ginrei's stern grey eyes flickered over to her as he stated impassively: "His mother was not a Kuchiki so he is merely _half_ pureblood. It's not the same."

Whilst Tetsuya lowered his eyes and remained quiet, the Kuchiki noble inhaled sharply, eyes narrowing in disapproval: "That's unfair to speak of him as such. After all his done for us?"

"That's the way it is" uttered the old grandfather in a dim implacable tone "It's already a privilege for him to even be amongst us."

"And that's insensitive" whispered Sojun quietly, he too unhappy that Tetsuya was being slandered as he had a soft spot for the gentle blue-eyed noble - who had always been by his son's side, no matter the reason - just as many amongst them...except Ginrei that is. Ever since his misadventure with Aizen Sosuke, the elderly Kuchiki has become unrelenting and wary towards anyone who was not a Kuchiki, the sentiment especially increased when considering the Rukongai people...Still, Byakuya's father found that way of thinking flawed and unwarranted.

"I am _still_ not agreeing to your option" declared the Kuchiki clan's leader firmly as he stared defiantly at his grandfather.

"This isn't a request, Byakuya. It's an obligation."

"As Clan Leader, I am not _obliged_ to do anything you ask of me" countered Ginrei's grandson firmly, leading the grandfather to glance at Byakuya's father with a raised eyebrow.

"Byakuya, my son..." sighed out Sojun before giving out a weak smile to the young noble "This is for your own good, believe me."

"Father, I am sorry but this I cannot accept" apologized Byakuya genuinely before his voice lowered a little as he spoke of a sensitive subject "I have and will always love Hisana _only_."

At the mention of that woman's name, Ginrei's composure snapped leading Sojun to wince and close his eyes, knowing what his father would say: "We do _not_ associate with _rabble_ , Byakuya! You already married without our consent. Brought in someone from the Rukongai without our consent. This time, you _will_ do what you are supposed to!"

Clenching his teeth, Byakuya was about to retort vehemently his refusal yet again, when he came to an abrupt realization: "What did you just say?"

" _Father_!" shouted Sojun crossly, not all sympathetic of the line Ginrei had just crossed "This was entirely uncalled for! Lady Hisana was exemplary, a gentle soul! That aside, you _cannot_ possible admonish Byakuya for your own past deeds! _You_ are the one who associated with Sosuke's family to start with! Look where it has led us!"

"I wasn't aware of the magnitude of my thoughtlessness _until_ afterwards!" his father retaliated just as intensely, guilt slowly seeping into his features.

"Clearly! Otherwise we wouldn't be here!"

"How was I to know that bringing a child of chaos amongst us would only enhance the curse instead of nullifying it?!"

"Don't you think that you should be wondering why you brought one in _the first place_ regardless of the warnings?! We're cursed to be loathed by them! And that _won't_ change!"

"Hold on" spoke up Byakuya suddenly, interrupting the dispute the moment they paused to catch their breath, whilst everyone else present remained rigid and silent, not daring to interfere "Grandfather, what did you say?"

As Sojun fell into a coughing fit with all the agitation leading Tetsuya to rush to his side, Ginrei frowned in perplexity as he regarded his grandson: "Are you abruptly hard of hearing...?"

"What did you just call Hisana?" repeated the Kuchiki clan's leader unwaveringly, wanting to make sure that his ears weren't playing tricks on.

Byakuya's question caused a strained Sojun to stare in his father's direction with intent: "Father... _Don't_."

Only Ginrei didn't heed to him, answering the question with blunt truth: "That woman was and will always be of the rabble in my eyes, Byakuya. And we Kuchiki do not blend with them. We are above them after all."

Byakuya stood stock still, eyes slightly wide and his lips pressed in a thin line as he tried to grasp why that particular word _disconcerted_ him. A word just like any other, but it sounded so familiar and slightly sinister...

" _I'd watch out mainly for your family if I were you, dear Byakuya. Especially for the rabble..."_

In addition to Inoue Orihime's recent warning, Aizen Sosuke's chilling words of caution from before, the ones he had ominously uttered to him right after his trial, ran full force through his mind, making him blanch as he finally got _who_ he had been talking about back then.

Wide eyes taking in his family members, the rigid young clan's leader demanded urgently: "Where is Rukia?"

 **In Karakura Town, the Kurosaki Clinic:**

Kon was pouting...In a corner...Facing the wall...whilst an exasperated Ichigo was glaring daggers at the back of the soft toy's head.

Why he was pouting was because he had been left out...Pouting because he had and was _still_ being ignored...Pouting because Nee-san hadn't come back. And he had been left alone with stupid, stupid Ichigo...who lost his powers...meaning he could no longer go around and 'play'.

"Kon!" called out Ichigo angrily with crossed arms as his foot thumped repeatedly upon the ground, a vein threatening to burst upon the teen's forehead "Don't ignore me!"

"' _Don't ignore you_ '?!" echoed Kon furiously as he jumped up and pivoted to glare threateningly at the teen...as threateningly as a plushie can do so "What about _me_?! Do you know how long _I_ have been ignored?!"

"This isn't _about_ you" the orange-haired teen sighed as he rubbed at his temples in irritation: how could a mere plushie drive a person _this_ crazy? Where was the off-button for complaints again?

"See!" yelled out the little yellow lion unhappily, tears forming at the corners of its small black beady eyes "That's _your_ problem, right there! You never think I'm good enough!"

Shaking his head, the teen exhaled loudly: "You sound like a desperate housewife whose husband just cheated on."

Kon's jaw dramatically dropped to the floor in mortification: "WHAT?!"

" _Listen_ " insisted Ichigo firmly in all seriousness this time as he knelt down beside the plushie "I want you to do something for me."

"Nope" refused Kon petulantly, turning his face to the wall again "Not doing it."

Raising an eyebrow, the former Substitute Shinigami taunted lightly: "Ah? Not even if it meant seeing Rukia again?"

The reaction was instantaneous, the little soft toy quickly turning towards Ichigo and shifting into a salute stance, with sparkly eyes: "Kon, reporting for duty, Ichigo sir! What do you need me for?"

"Typical" muttered the orange-haired teen with an annoyed smirk "Look, things are little...chaotic in the Seireitei, especially with the recent events and all. The Gotei's most impertinent dilemma is Aizen right now, but I have the feeling they're missing something. And I also have the feeling that Inoue knows what that might be."

"Inoue?" repeated Kon inquisitively as he tilted his head in puzzlement, before he asked a more pressing question "How is our gorgeous beloved goddess by the way?"

"I..." hesitated Ichigo with uncertainty as he recalled the last time he saw her, the words exchanged, the sadness that seemed determined to inhabit her "I...I don't know."

"Hm..." huffed the plushie reprovingly as it crossed its little chubby arms and lifted its tiny button nose in the air "Some _friend_ you are."

"Shut up" bit out the teen half-heartedly, for Kon had struck a nerve, before hastily returning to the matter at hand "So...Since I can't go to the Seireitei, now that I'm no longer Shinigami, can you go take a look for me?"

Nodding his consent before he stopped as a thought struck him, Kon raised both eyebrows questioningly: "Not that I mind, but why not ask Glasses or Muscles instead?"

"They're not allowed to go there anymore, like me" informed Ichigo with a shake of his head before he stared at the plushie intently "This has to been done _discretely_."

"Roger!" saluted Kon enthusiastically yet again, before he dashed off, rushing down the stairs and making a beeline for the door.

"Wait!" called out Ichigo as he followed, making the soft toy halt in its tracks "How are you going to do this?"

"I'll think of something" shrugged Kon nonchalantly as he stared at his triangle-like claws, leading the orange-haired teen's eyebrows to fly upwards.

When the little yellow lion didn't continue, the former Substitute Shinigami pried persistently: "Such _as_?"

"It'll come to me. Don't worry" reassured the plushie smugly before hurrying out the door.

"I'm worried _already_ " muttered Ichigo as he stood on the doorstep and watched Kon scamper off, realizing that he just confided an infiltration mission...to a plushie.

He _might_ just be losing his mind.

When he suddenly heard Yuzu squeal and _Karin giggle_ , both with unbridled joy, he _definitely_ began to think that was the case: last he checked, Karin did _not_ 'giggle'...unless his coma left him outdated on a few things.

As his sisters joyous laughter grew louder, Ichigo's curiosity took the better of him and, rounding the corner that led to the back of their house, he came to a sight that nearly made his jaw drop in utter shock.

In their small back garden **(5)** , he found his two overjoyed sisters petting and cuddling a rather large and majestically imposing white panther, with scarce black markings, that was tranquilly indulged them, gently nuzzling their smiling faces.

As Ichigo's breath hitched loudly in astonishment at the spectacle, the feline's ears perked up and twitched in his direction before they then flattened against its head as the creature slowly turned its head to stare in the teen's direction, revealing to the latter a pair of vivid blue eyes.

"G...Gr... _Grimmjow_?!" stuttered out the orange-haired teen in an utterly stunned tone of voice, completely flabbergasted that this big...'cat' that was with his sisters was the _same_ manically violent deadly irascible blue-haired he knew.

The feline version of said Arrancar narrowed his eyes at the other whilst silently baring his teeth, as if quite displeased by being caught in his current form, before he turned his head away and, after raising his nose high in the air, made a soft snorting noise.

Making the most comically shocked expression none has ever seen on him, Ichigo's tried to grasp what just happened: "Wait a bleeding minute. Did...Did you just... _snub_ me?"

"Oh holy no way!" guffawed Karin hysterically at her brother, Yuzu doing the same whilst Ichigo was willing to bet that the feline had just smirked "Ichi-nii, your face was _priceless_! Oh my God, I can't! Jeager-san, do it again! So, this time I'll get on camera!"

Overcoming his surprise, the orange-haired teen corrected his little sister who was fiddling with her phone in case of an instant replay of hilariousness: "It's _Jeagerjaques_ , Karin."

The black-haired twin furrowed her eyebrows as she grimaced: "Yeah, well, Yuzu and I still can't pronounce it. And he doesn't mind..." Karin paused as she glanced over to the feline "You don't, right?"

In response, Grimmjow made a sort of shrugging motion to show his indifference which led Karin to smile brilliantly in her brother's direction, making a V out of her fingers in triumph.

"This is just too surreal" stated Ichigo truly stumped, as he ran a hand over his face, suddenly feeling a little dizzy "I'm going to lie down."

Frowning as her brother began to stagger away, the black-haired twin called out jokingly to mask her actual concern: "You're _always_ sleeping these days, lazybones!"

"Right back at you" the elder brother threw back just as teasingly over his shoulder at her before disappearing around the corner.

"Hey! I'm _not_ lazy!" shouted back Karin crossly in retaliation despite no longer seeing Ichigo.

"Yes, you _are_ , Karin-chan" confirmed Yuzu good-naturedly with a quiet giggle.

The other twin sister spluttered defensively: "Don't side with him, Yuzu!"

Leaning upon the adjacent wall on the other side, Ichigo shook his head at his sisters' antics.

He had to admit that whilst he had been mostly taken aback by the previous scene, he had felt a certain relaxed feeling as well as he witnessed Karin and Yuzu blissfully happy.

Ever since his _'near death experience'_ \- as Uryuu called it - his two younger sisters weren't as cheerful and as carefree as they used to be, even though they hid it well. It was clear that they had been shaken and Ichigo had no idea how to comfort them or open up to them about what happened. His loony dad wasn't any better at that either.

Though he had been than ready to die more than once, he had never once thought of how it would affect his family, notably his sisters, realizing only recently that it would in fact take a terrible toll on them...

And yet, here they were, Yuzu _and_ Karin, both with broad smiles that reached their ears, having the times of their lives with a giant version of a fluff-ball. Not that he'd word it like that out loud.

So in a sense he was quite grateful towards Grimmjow, even more so than before: the Arrancar seemed to smooth the roughened edges instinctively, without anyone telling him to.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Blinking away the haze in his eyes, Ichigo stared up at the Arrancar who had resumed his humanoid form: "Weren't you with my sisters?"

"Nel took over. Says I'm hogging her time with them" explain Grimmjow with a roll of his eyes before he glared intently at the teen "You didn't answer my question."

"No trouble at all. I'm fine."

The blue-haired's eyes narrowed further as he smirked sardonically: "You're a _terrible_ liar."

"I'm fine" repeated the orange-haired teen with a jaded sigh as he straightened up and headed for the house, only to have the Arrancar swiftly slam his hands against the wall behind the teen, on either side of Ichigo's face, effectively keeping the startled orange-haired put.

"No, you're fuckin' _not_ " snarled out the blue-haired feline with a low growl whilst wide brown eyes looked on at him in stunned shock "I'm not bloody _blind_. You're starting to have bags under your eyes."

For emphasis, Grimmjow traced one of them lightly, leisurely with a finger, whereas Ichigo remained rigidly still, before the Arrancar retrieved his hand and continued speaking, this time with a gentler tone: "Nor am I damn _deaf_. I hear you at night."

Grimmjow was right of course: ever since his coma, the former Substitute Shinigami felt constantly tired and lethargic, incapable of doing much, for the slightest excess in exertion led to a feeling of an undeniable urge to sleep. And yet, every time, not long after he did fall asleep, he truly wished he was awake instead, for nightmares plagued him incessantly, refusing to let him heal.

And while he appreciated the other's concern, albeit forceful, there was nothing the Arrancar could do help him here. And Grimmjow had already aided him _so much_ , to an extent Ichigo wasn't sure he could ever repay...

Closing his eyes, the orange-haired teen sighed again before he set his hands against the Arrancar's chest and gently pushed, signalling to the other to let him pass, to which Grimmjow eventually relented. And so, Ichigo walked back inside, not once glancing behind him.

And yet, his mind was reeling, for he _still_ didn't quite understand the blue-haired Arrancar. There were times where he _thought_ he grasped Grimmjow's personality and then, right after that, he'd reveal a whole other very different side.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was an individual full of contradictions: he was rough yet could be gentle, generally insensitive and despite that cared more than he'd bother to admit, sarcastic and yet never lies, crazed with bloodlust in battle and yet reasonably sensible when not. Overall, Grimmjow was the most dangerous enemy or the most trustworthy ally to ever have.

Crossing the hallway and heading up to his room, Ichigo pulled his curtains shut to shield the room from the sunlight before quickly readying himself for bed.

As sleep claimed him, once again, a strong sense of foreboding, under the form of a twisted nightmare, abruptly appeared to him.

 _It was often the same nightmare. Often because it was nearly always different at some point or another, yet the general vision of it was practically the same._

 _Everything, in each corner of every surrounding, was drenched blood red. Not another colour prevailed as this one, the other scarce colour present being black. It was so omnipresent that it made one's eyesight bleed in response to the overflow of the deadly colour._

 _A world bathed in blood...its coppery scent invading one's scent like burning fire and ash..._

 _A world crawling with mindless disfigured souls, blackened by pain, darkened with sin, creeping around with disconnected, disjointed steps, giving them a semblance to broken marionettes, and amongst them, were Humans, Shinigami, Hollows, Arrancars..._

 _A world where all these poor unfortunate souls were all laughed at by an immortal high above them, dressed in white, who stood smugly behind kneeling people, their faces deep within the dirt, as the immortal in white moulded himself against their bodies, each in turn, ensnaring them, invading them, vilifying them, slowly yet surely ruining them, tainting them to the core..._

 _This...This was the way_ _ **he**_ _envisioned the entire world and the way_ _ **he**_ _wished it to be..._

 _The way it might, in time, eventually come to be._

 _And there was nothing Ichigo could do, for he was still a prisoner to that orb from when he was in a coma...only this time, he was suffocating, unable to breathe...in the end just to die and come back to the same scene, over and over again..._

Flying into a sitting position, Ichigo woke up panting and sweating, staring dead ahead with wide open eyes, afraid that if he'd close them again, the nightmare would start all over.

A trembling hand flew up to clutch as his soaked shirt, leading him to feel his erratic heartbeat thumping wildly against his ribcage, before he clenched his eyes shut to shake away the images that persisted in haunting him, even awake.

"Nightmare again?"

Eyes flying back open and flitting over to his left, the teen found bright blue eyes staring right back at him in the dim-curtained room: "Grimmjow?"

"Fuck, you've been shaken up pretty bad" grimaced the feline Arrancar slightly as he saw, from where he was seated next to the room's closet, the orange- haired teen's form shaking hard "Want to unload?"

Exhaling deeply as he tried to calm down, the former Substitute Shinigami shook his head slowly: "Not really, no. I'm f..."

"If you say that you're 'fine' one more time, I'll make you fuckin' regret waking up" threatened Grimmjow lightly with a tightened fist before he sighed when Ichigo didn't react, still caught up in his dread induced stupor.

Deciding to give the orange-haired teen some space, the blue-haired got up and headed for the door, but just as he was about to turn the knob open, Ichigo spoke up in a tight whisper that Grimmjow would have missed if not for his heightened hearing.

"Chaos" uttered the teen tensely, still shaken, not sure why he was actually speaking of his nightmare out loud to Grimmjow of all people, who had turned around to face Ichigo as he talked "I saw...an order of _utter chaos_. The way Aizen envisions the world, the way he wishes for it to become. The _entire_ world, with just... _everyone_ enslaved, bending to his whims, far too gone...to dare fight back" the orange-haired's words faltered abruptly before he glanced over to the blue-haired with wide expressively distressed eyes "Grimmjow? What...What is Aizen _really_ capable of?"

Face void of expression with the exception of tautly narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows, Grimmjow remained silent for a moment before he stated with sheer loathing: "The _worst_."

If he had fully recovered from the haze, he would have glared at the other for receiving such a reply: "That's _not_ an answer. I _need_ to know what he can or will do to us if he ever gets out."

" _Us_? Meaning you too?" questioned the feline Arrancar sceptically before he shook his head "I wouldn't worry about you, at least not when powerless. Aizen won't come after you."

Raising both eyebrows, the former Substitute Shinigami regarded the other doubtfully: "Look at me and tell me, honestly: do _you_ think that Aizen won't come after me?"

Although he didn't respond to voice it aloud, Grimmjow's expression quite clearly said it: No, he didn't believe it either...that Aizen would relinquish hold over someone of such interest, just like that.

"If he _really_ is going to get out, I _doubt_ he is going to let _all_ of us walk free, after everything. And I..." swallowed Ichigo hesitantly, his mind needing to authenticate something before it was too late, before it happened, so he requested cautiously "Tell me what he did to you."

Glaring at the teen darkly, Grimmjow's clear-cut response was immediate and biting as he gritted his teeth: "No."

"Look, I won't judge you or anything" reassured the orange-haired teen with sheer sincerity as he stared directly into the other's eyes "I just...I have to know."

"No, you _don't_ " denied the blue-haired feline firmly, his glare darkening further as he spoke in a dangerously heavy voice "You have no idea what you're asking and believe me, that's the _last thing_ you'd ever want is to fuckin' know."

"But I _have_ to know! To know if...what I saw..." Ichigo's voice broke off with a shudder as a specific scene from his nightmare flashed before his eyes, leading him to renew his demand with an even more insistent tone "Just tell me!"

"You _really_ wanna know, huh?" stated Grimmjow slowly before seemingly pondering on something in silence, and then, a sinister mirthless smirk was the only warning the teen got "Ok then."

Promptly crossing the distance that separated the in the small room, the feline Arrancar wordlessly grabbed at one of the teen's wrists in a fierce grip and forced it down on the bed, powerfully pinning it there.

Jumping into full panic at the indescribable violently ominous look in those blue eyes, the former Substitute Shinigami, though completely taken aback by the change of atmosphere, valiantly fought back, aiming punches with his free arm and kicking out with his legs...only there was a slight problem: now that the teen had lost his Shinigami powers, he was nothing but a plain human and was at a total _drastic_ disadvantage against an Adjuchas Arrancar, so before long, though not without an elaborate struggle, Ichigo found himself pinned to the bed with Grimmjow towering over him, trapping the orange-haired's wrists beside his head and blocking his legs, by setting his entire and greater upon the former Shinigami Substitute.

Both panting due to the effort, in addition to the Arrancar still being livid and the other now slightly apprehensive, Grimmjow glared straight into those wide brown eyes beneath him as snarled quietly: "Since you were _so_ fuckin' intent on hearing me out, I'm not letting you run away from this. If there was a word stronger than evil, than I'd _definitely_ use it for him: He'll resort to _anything_ to get his hands on someone he has set his mind on crushing: if you have no one important in life, he directly encages you to mould you, but if you do, he blackmails you with those you hold dear or love, then, once he has you, once he _owns_ you, he rips away your sanity, strips you of your dignity, violates your intimacy, breaks your identity, and even when you're nothing but a begging shitty mess _pleading_ for mercy, he spares you _absolutely none_."

"Grimmjo..." began the teen only to have the rest of his sentence die in his throat as he yelped slightly when the Arrancar brutally tightened his hold on the teen's wrists, leaving them now throbbing with a start of numbness: it had been awhile since he had bruises.

"Shut. _Up_ " warned the blue-haired feline with a low growl, with no intention of stopping now that he had started "All the while I was his Sexta Espada, he had reduced me to a _plaything_ , a _fuck-toy_ " when Ichigo's eyes widened even further at his words, Grimmjow's dark smirk from before returned "Yeah, that's right, Kurosaki. Aizen values power more than anything, and what better way to flaunt it off than to merge it with sex, rape at best?"

That was _it_ , what Ichigo wanted, _needed_ to confirm and yet sincerely dreaded to hear, to be aware of. And now that he was...

Like most adolescents his age, with all the modern technology, it wasn't that hard to have an early view of sex of all kind, and though it never really attracted him in sense that he hadn't truly found yet anyone to lose his virginity with, someone he loved - for he believed in true love, as ironically as it sounded for a guy like him who generally expressed zero interest in it - Ichigo wasn't unaware of it. Shy, a little naive and very awkward about it, yes, but not oblivious, for the thing is, when you lived in a clinic, you were bound to hear about it sooner or later, notably even if rarely, under the form of rape.

These recent years, Ichigo has assisted his father on such occasions when, thankfully enough his sisters weren't around, they were approached by people who were too afraid to go to the hospital, and yet, were far too damaged not to be healed: one time it was a housewife who was abused by her drunken husband and brother-in-law; another time, it was a young student that was gang-raped in the streets; and one other time, it was a settling of scores but it was done to a guy instead.

The orange-haired had expressed surprise at the fact, for the possibility hadn't truly occurred to him, before he was given a brief but solemn explanation by his father that, though the reasons varied, non-consensual sex could happen to _anyone_.

And the mere _thought_ of anyone at all having to endure it from _Aizen_ , made Ichigo feel sick...

And the more the Arrancar spoke, all the while hoarsely whispering directly in the teen's ear, telling him of what he had endured at Aizen's hands - though not that explicitly - letting him of how the immortal exactly knew how to make him tick, knew of every spot on his body that was sensitive, that he could exploit to his sadistic advantage, the sicker then teen felt, until he couldn't take it anymore, feeling the undying urge to cover his ears to the horror of what Aizen Sosuke was capable of: "Please, Grimmjow, _stop_."

"You fuckin' _asked_ " hissed the blue-haired feline meaningfully, drawing away from the now burning red ear and nearing the teen's half-flushed half-horrified face instead, the two now so close that their noses touched and their breaths intermingled, as Grimmjow carried on speaking in a low dark tone "Do you know that sex, no matter its form, isn't just about pain or pleasure? It's also about power, and that fucker _really_ knows how to make use of it."

What truly astonished the Arrancar, was that, instead of fearing what Grimmjow may or may not do to him given the vulnerable position he was in, Ichigo was far more horrified by what he was hearing and it eventually led him to lower his eyes, ashamed by where his persistence led to, before apologizing with a quiet choked up tone: "I...I'm sorry."

After a deafening moment of utter silence, Grimmjow finally relinquished his hold on the other and sat back, leaning against the wall beside the window.

As Ichigo also sat up slowly and rubbed at his wrists - that were beginning to turn purple, definitely bruising - he glanced over ruefully towards the blue-haired, who had visibly calmed down, before the orange-haired received a shrug and a rolling of eyes, as the other muttered: "Tch. Of course you are."

Clearing his throat as he tried to get a grip upon all he had just found out, the former Shinigami Substitute tried to speak, though with difficultly: "So...He...Aizen...He...You..."

"Raped me" finished the blue-haired dully, snorting as he saw the teen cringe at the sentence "It's funny how you humans can't say it. I wasn't the only one but he did seem to favour me, for some ridiculous twisted reason."

"You're not... _ashamed_? Mortified that... _it_ happened to you?" uttered Ichigo in pure shock at the blue-haired's indifference: the Arrancar wasn't really behaving like a rape victim - not like those he had met or read about anyway - it was like he became totally detached to the fact. It was admirable yet chilling at the same time...though the teen now understood the other's apparent lack of concern when it came to personal space or physical contact: he just...no longer cared.

Raising an eyebrow, Grimmjow countered apathetically: "Why would I? I've got nothing to hide or be ashamed of...Especially not when Aizen's the one who took it all away."

"I'm so s..."

"Stop _it_ " snapped the feline Arrancar tersely as he looked away, fully fed-up of meaningless and useless apologies "It's too late: it's been done. I don't need your fuckin' pity."

Turning back to face the teen, he saw Ichigo with a strange expression, which looked half-way between indecisive and reluctant, but as Grimmjow was going to ask about it, he found himself with the teen's arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him into a warm embrace.

Stunned rigid, the Arrancar's wide blue eyes glanced down towards the bright orange hair of the teen whose face was against his neck: "What the fuck...are you _doing_?"

Heart thumping wildly at the bold absurdity of his action and yet feeling as if it was something he just had to do, Ichigo breathed out against the other's skin, no longer capable of backing out of the awkward moment he was responsible of: "You're right: you don't need pity. You just need a little show of humanity."

Although he had come to realize that the Arrancar wasn't in any way adverse to contact, the teen half-expected to be flung out the window for even suggesting that the other needed some form of comfort. Instead of that however, much to the teen's surprise, the Arrancar eventually relaxed in the other's hold, setting his chin on the orange hair and exhaling jadedly: "You and that girl with you altruistic ideologies...No wonder you're so bloody easy to step on."

Not daring to ask what the other meant in case it broke the moment, though he had caught on that the blue-haired was talking about Orihime, Ichigo tightened his hold over the other and Grimmjow indulged for a moment longer, though he never once returned it, before he cleared his throat and patted at one of the teen's arms: "Ok, that's enough. I'm not a bloody teddy bear, Kurosaki."

The comment taking him aback, the orange-haired pulled back instantly to give the blue-haired an incredulous look, deciding to play with the Arrancar's words to shake off his embarrassment: "If you're not a teddy bear, what was that back in garden with my sisters? And besides, since when can you turn into a cat anyway?"

"I'm not a _cat_ , Kurosaki, I'm a feline" grounded out Grimmjow with a lackadaisical glower "A panther...Making way more dangerous than a simple fuckin' housecat. This Gigai thing your friend made allows me to turn into that form at will. He was very and oddly happy when he found out what kind of I was, so he went out of his way to accommodate me. Freakin' weird guy that one."

"Yeah, you bet he is" fully agreed the teen with a roll of his eyes "And...The letting Karin and Yuzu hug you part?"

"Will you fuckin' drop it already? They're kids. I'll spoil them any day."

"So...you're actually a big softie at heart, aren't you?

"Another bloody word, Kurosaki, and I'm knocking you out."

Quietly laughing a little, Ichigo sobered as the previous part of their conversation crept back to him: "How...How did you endure it all?"

"What do you mean?" the feline Arrancar frowned, not following the sudden change in the discussion.

"How did you not break?" asked the orange-haired teen with concern, as he tried to imagine how suffering of such an existence would take toll on his friends, his family... _himself_...

"Who says I'm not broken?" responded the other softly, shaking his head when Ichigo stared at him wide-eyed "I've learned how to pretend...not fuckin' necessarily how to cope."

"If...If Aizen...He ever..." the former Shinigami Substitute couldn't finish his sentence, but the meaning of it was clear: if Aizen ever did that to him, Ichigo honestly didn't know if he'd have the sufficient strength to overcome it.

"Yeah" accepted Grimmjow unwaveringly, having understood, steadfast blue eyes locking with apprehensive brown ones "Yeah, I'll be there for you."

"I kind of feel a little weak and stupid admitting this but...I'm afraid" confessed the teen in a hushed whisper, with a nervous smile "Not for me specifically, but...my family and friends... I couldn't live with myself if they got hurt because of me..."

Eyes briefly going wide for a fraction of a second, for Orihime had said _exactly_ the same thing, Grimmjow's expression then softened as he drew closer to the teen to murmur just as quietly: "Kid...If you weren't afraid, I'd be worried. Fear's a strong emotion we can't live without: no matter how hard we try to ignore it or avoid admitting to it, we'll always eventually feel it. It's a very powerful motivator...Just don't let Aizen use it against you. Or it'll destroy you."

Brown eyes fluttered open, not recalling when he had closed them, Ichigo looked around blinkingly before his eyes fell upon the sight Grimmjow deeply asleep beside him on the bed. With what he knew of the Arrancar now, he could stare at the other in awe and realized that this was the first time he had an undisturbed close-up view on the blue-haired feline's features, that exceedingly more striking when he was relaxed.

Ichigo considered himself straight and yet there was no denying Grimmjow's dangerous beauty: it made the teen wonder if that was the reason Aizen showed interest him. He then decided that no, it was a little too shallow for the immortal to the think that way: an ulterior motive perhaps?

As his mind mentioned the prisoner of Muken, the former Shinigami Substitute cringed and curled up on himself, accidently bumping his head against the Arrancar's chest and though it didn't wake him, Grimmjow instinctively and gently wrapped an arm around the teen, as if sensing the latter's distress, stunning the orange-haired yet again.

Nope, Ichigo still didn't fully understand the enigma that was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

As he pondered quietly to himself on deciphering the Arrancar before him, he recalled a particular conversation he had with Nelliel some time yesterday, whilst Grimmjow was up sleeping in the attic and his sister were preparing dinner. No idea where his father was though.

" _Nel? Why're you doing out here in the cold? Come on, let's go back in."_

" _I want to tell you something about Grimmjow-sama first. To help you understand him better. And I don't want him to hear..."_

" _Look, I...I'm curious, true, but I don't want to pry or anything."_

" _Itsugo's not prying. It's just me telling you."_

" _Yeah and if I_ _ **let**_ _you, that means that I'm prying."_

" _Grimmjow-sama was once known as El Felino Rey in the Hueco Mundo."_

" _El Felino Rey?"_

" _Yep. The Feline King."_

" _Was he king?"_

" _No, but he did reign over the Hueco Mundo."_

" _How is that possible? Doesn't a reign involve...I don't know,_ _ **being**_ _king?"_

" _It was different for us at first. Rulers in the Hueco Mundo were rare for they were often overthrown by others who sought to claim the title of supreme ruler. At that time, at the time when Grimmjow emerged, there were very few Vasto Lorde, three of them you know: Hallibel, who was on a quest of survival, Stark, whose presence was too overwhelming to get close to, and Ulquiorra, who I honestly don't know much about. Anyway, of these few Vasto Lorde, none were interested in ruling over the others, so the Hueco Mundo remained like that, majorly kingless with the Adjuchas fighting each other endlessly to no avail. But then Grimmjow appeared and, despite he too not being interested in reigning over_ _ **everyone**_ _, was quick to be recognized as someone worthy and powerful enough to follow and obey, inadvertently drawing many Arrancars to trail wherever he went."_

" _That's when he got a herd...One that he eventually grew to care about."_

" _Yes...Only he'll never admit that loud: too much stubborn pride on his part for that. What made him different, what made him_ _ **great**_ _was that he was amazingly fair: he spared many, feeding to his fill, never hunting just for the thrill. He also saved each and everyone us, saved me, and wanted nothing in return, no matter how willing we were to offer. Anyway, for a long time, it was just us, and everything was perfect. Unfortunately, it was too perfect for it to last forever. First was the arrival of Barragan Luisenbarne who crushed a good half of the Arrancars, forced many of the survivors into submission and pursued with a promise of death those who refused to bow down to him. Grimmjow-sama of course was of the latter, as were some of us in the herd, but another few, terrorized by the thought of being targeted by Barragan, left either to swear allegiance to Barragan - like Ggio-chan, Findor-chan and Abirama-chan, the latter doing so to spare Cirucci-chan- or to seek refuge from other Vasto Lorde - like Mila-chan and Sun-chan who ran over to Hallibel. Those who stayed by Grimmjow-sama's side were Luppi-chan, Cirucci-chan, Illfort-chan, Eduardo-chan, Di-Roy-chan, Shawlong-chan, Nakim-chan, Pesche, Dondochakka and me, all of us constantly on the run but always looking out for each other. And then Aizen came along and took everything away from us and from Grimmhow-sama,_ _ **everything**_ _he ever had. The only things he has left are his survival instincts and his willpower...and the latter may be the only thing still keeping him together."_

" _You make him sound as if he's not afraid of anything, even when beaten down."_

" _Grimmjow-sama can be afraid, but to him, there are things far more important than fear..."_

It was undeniably strange, albeit twisted logic - then again, it wasn't like him to think logically - to feel safe in the arms of one of the most deadly beings he knew, but with all the hardships the Arrancar had been through and survived against, it led one to remain hopeful that, as long as Grimmjow was on their side, the outcome of anything faced would be far more... _liveabl_ e.

It was a brittle, very vague, hope, but, Kurosaki Ichigo was more than willing to cling to it...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Renji grumbled under his breath in annoyance as he swept the halls with fierce energy, feeling slightly conned, for it truly seemed that wherever he went, he was incontestably stuck with chores...

Here is how it went: most of the Shinigami and Arrancars were tired and mostly bored, when

Rangiku suggested a friendly game of poker. And to make things more interesting - though Renji sincerely didn't get how it did - there was a penalty of housekeeping for a week to whoever lost...

So, between Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Findor, Illfort, Cirucci, Abirama, Sung-Sung - who quite literally had a poker face - and himself, it so happened that the one who lost was no other than the 6th Division's lieutenant, Abarai Renji in person.

In the end, whilst everyone went out to go to the mall - Rangiku's idea also - he was stuck alone, sweeping, scrubbing, dusting and tidying the house clean, and _gosh_ were the Arrancars a messy, careless bunch. Most of them anyway...Though none of them outshined the 10th Division's lieutenant in that department.

At least Ichigo, Nel and what's-his-name were all three due any minute now to come and visit, something that made both genuinely cheerful and yet slightly apprehensive.

Cheerful, as it had been awhile he hadn't seen the teen...not since he was faced with Toshiro's downright and not so gentle refusal to allow him back to the Seiretei.

Renji had felt terribly sorry for the kid: he had looked vexed beyond words. And that's what was making him apprehensive.

Had Ichigo gotten over that or was he still mulling on it? According Rukia, the former Substitute Shinigami had a bad habit on dwelling heavily on depression when he felt useless or powerless or both...

Then again, the blow would have been a lot harsher if had come from his own captain, wouldn't it?

"Abarai."

"AH!" yelled out the redhead with fright as he jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound of his captain's voice "Good God, Kuchiki-taichou! You nearly gave me a heart attack...!"

"Have you seen Rukia?" questioned Byakuya pressingly, casually ignoring his lieutenant's dress wear, though with slight difficulty: Renji was covered in soot and dust, a bright pink apron over his casual black jeans and white T-shirt.

Flushing a little in embarrassment as he saw his captain raise his eyebrow at his get-up, the 6th Division's lieutenant tried to focus on answering: "Uh...yeah, but that would have been yesterday. She was here with us then went over to see Ichigo before leaving for the Seireitei. You do you ask?"

Renji watched perplexed as Byakuya's lips drew into a thin line and his eyebrows furrowed deeply when Ichigo suddenly called out as he neared the house's entrance: "Hey, Renji! How are you...? _Byakuya_? Oi, Byakuya! I need to ask you something!"

The Kuchiki noble tsk-ed in annoyance as the orange-haired teen accelerated his pace towards them, before Byakuya glanced over to his lieutenant: "Remember not to tell him _anything_."

"Taichou...what's going on?"

The young Kuchiki's voice was but a whisper in the wind as he shunpo-ed away: "Not now."

By the time Ichigo and the two Arrancars reached the redhead, the 6th Division's captain was gone: "Damn it, what's his hurry?"

Still bewildered, Renji opened his mouth to speak but found himself all tongue-tied: "He's...uh...He's pretty busy...and all. Like...all captains, you know?"

"Why was he here then?" inquired Nelliel innocently, though her question was spot on to counter the 6th Division's former words.

"He..." hesitated the redhead cautiously, wondering what he should say whilst his mind was still reeling over the bizarreness of his captain's impromptu appearance and tense behaviour "Wanted to remind me to not forget about my paperwork..."

"Byakuya..." deadpanned Ichigo incredulously, his eyebrows slowly inching upwards with every word " _The_ Byakuya, captain of the Gotei and more specifically the 6th Division, as well as head leader of the Kuchiki Clan, came _all_ the way here...because of _paperwork_?"

Rubbing at the back of his neck nervously, Renji nodded with a tight smile: "Yep, totally 'cause of that."

"Oi, Shinigami" cut in Grimmjow with a raised eyebrow, whilst Ichigo stared at the Arrancar in silence: it felt funny to hear the feline use that word for someone other than him.

"Hm?" acknowledged the 6th Division's lieutenant absentmindedly.

"I don't know about Kurosaki but I'm _definitely_ **not s** tupid" stated the blue-haired steadfastly whilst Ichigo glowered at the other for his words "What the fuck's going on back there?"

The redhead didn't need to ask where 'there' was, but he was simply far too puzzled to think straight: "I...I don't know."

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow snorted with a smirk: "Well, at least you're being honest _now_."

"Renji?" questioned Ichigo with slight concern, not at all liking the dreadful sensation of foreboding from earlier that was swiftly crawling back to him.

"I didn't ask" confessed Rukia's childhood friend with a sheepish smile, before laughing it off "Look, don't sweat, ok? Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing big. Let's go on inside, ok?"

And though Renji said that to make himself feel better as well, he still had a _terrible_ feeling...

 **Back within the Soul Society, somewhere in the Rukongai:**

" _I'd watch out mainly for your family if I were you, dear Byakuya. Especially for the rabble..."_

Aizen Sosuke's threat rang incessantly within Byakuya's head whilst he searched high and low for Rukia...to no avail: she had _completely_ disappeared, not an ounce of her reiatsu out there to help detect her.

He had sifted through both the Seireitei and the Rukongai, went over to the Human world and even to the Hueco Mundo...His searching had led to absolutely _nothing_.

He had felt it safe not to let anyone know about Rukia's disappearance for Byakuya had no idea where it would lead if he did. So even back home, he had only voiced his concern as to where she was before he set off, not once telling them of the real danger that she _might_ be in.

The Kuchiki's clan leader felt a knot form itself in his throat as unpleasant possibilities of what could have happened to her weighed down on him. Was she alive? Was she dead? If Aizen was involved, which of the two was worse, given how Ichimaru Gin, Inoue Orihime and the Arrancar Jeagerjaques held the immortal in dread? What worth was his promise to his beloved now?

The Kuchiki noble halted abruptly his rushed pace, absentmindedly taking his surroundings in and making note that he was currently lost somewhere south of the Rukongai, before he exhaled deeply and closed his eyes with furrowed brows, whilst trying to collect his thoughts.

If he were Aizen Sosuke - grateful as he was not to be - where would he have his allies hold Rukia?

' _Somewhere strategic'_ supplied his mind helpfully, as he sifted through his line of reasoning logically _'If, as things were previously speculated, I am to be blackmailed, Rukia would be held out of my reach, yet not that far as to allow anyone else to get to her in my stead...So, definitely not in the Seireitei, nor in the Hueco Mundo or the Human World. That leaves the Rukongai._ _Still, where in the Rukongai would she be? Not in plain sight, of course. So, far from the districts, meaning that leaves...'_

"The forests..." completed Byakuya out loud, as he opened his eyes again and glanced around.

Right now, he was near one, so he could start here...but with the sheer amount of wood and shrubbery covering every dark corner that offered each given forest of the Rukongai, the noble would never get this over with in a mere couple of hours.

Grey eyes darting up to the slowly dimming sky, evening ticking closer by the clock, another word of warning ran through his mind: ' _Whatever Aizen has planned for us is seemingly very close to completion and according to him, we have only until tomorrow night._ '

They _already_ were tomorrow meaning the entire Seireitei had until night to prevent Aizen's liberation.

And according to recent events, it was probably close to becoming a real event...that's why Rukia got involved, to drag Byakuya in. Just like Aizen had planned. Damn that man...

Byakuya inhaled deeply before sprinting off again, diligently searching at his best, vowing not to rest lest he found a semblance of a trace that he wouldn't let go until it led to his sister...

Moments later, something caught the noble's eye, glinting from where it was embedded in the ground right in the middle of a glade: it was Sode no Shirayuki,

The instant he registered what it was, Byakuya was about to make a sudden mad rush for it when he noticed the setting: it was almost... _inviting_ , far too convenient for mere coincidence.

Setting foot on a branch high up in a tree near the clearing, he looked around carefully and, with sharp eyes, saw the thin near invisible wires surrounding the zanpaktou: had he ran to Rukia's sword head on, Byakuya would have hacked himself to pieces.

Vigilant eyes trying to discern the source of the wired strings, the Kuchiki leader's heart nearly fell to his stomach when he was met with the sight of a petite black-haired, head hung low, gagged and bound to a different tree down below, being watched over by two females dressed in white, one with short blonde hair, the other with long black hair in twin pigtails.

This time, he did rush over and, oddly enough, as soon as he made his presence known by setting his foot on the ground near them, the two females, startled, instantly departed, disappearing with a loud resounding sonido.

Frowning in slight bewilderment and hence still on his guard, he made his way over to his captive sister and in a flash, once he drew his sword, freed Rukia from her bindings, leading her to fall limply into his arms.

Lowering her still body to the ground, Byakuya tentatively checked her vitals for he could not sense her reiatsu, exhaling deeply in relief when he felt a steady gentle heartbeat.

Carefully checking his younger sister for any general injuries and grateful to find none, he watched as she gradually stirred, her dark lashes fluttering slowly before she opened and raised her disoriented eyes to her brother's.

As recognition filled them, Rukia smiled softly, whispering croakily: "Nii-sama."

"Stay still, Rukia" hushed the elder sibling soothingly, eyebrows frowned in concern "There's something wrong with your reiatsu and you may be weakened as a result."

"Oh, nii-sama" breathed out the petite Kuchiki in a relieved tone, before she sat up and threw her arms around Byakuya's neck, taking him aback and making him go still "I _so_ afraid! I had no idea what to do! But...I knew you'd come for me. I just knew!"

Trembling slightly, she drew herself closer to her brother and buried her face in the crook of her brother's neck, sniffling quietly before going instantly rigid when she felt the tip of a blade at her throat.

Teary wide eyes blinking with innocent confusion, Rukia drew back a little to stare up at her brother only to flinch when she saw him staring hard at her: "N...Nii-sama?

Grey steel eyes narrowing even further, Byakuya's voice was deadly: "You're not Rukia."

" _What_?!" stammered the petite Kuchiki with a half-horrified half-shocked expression "What are you saying? Belay that, _why_ would you say that?! Of course I'm me! Do you not recognize your own sister?"

"You are _not_ Rukia" he persisted knowingly as he pressed the blade even further, ready to draw blood had the other not hastily backed away from him "Your disguise may be perfect but your acting is way off."

Rukia's shocked expression slowly turned dark, lips now carved into a broad malevolent grin and eyes shining with haughtiness and distaste, as she spoke in a very different tone of voice, this one deep and suave yet sinister and demented: "Well, I'd better be more vigilant next time, hm? It's just so _hard_ being...well, any of you, pesky Shinigami."

Readjusting his zanpaktou, Byakuya's shifted into a defensive stance as Rukia's body began to shift, to change, to morph until the noble was now facing a very different person entirely.

Lanky and dainty yet tall looking in contrast to Rukia, a female now stood instead with a silvery blonde colour for hair which was cut finely to frame her angular face, her skin was a very pale ashen tint similar to snow and her eyes were crimson blood. With pale grey eye-shadow, her lips were dyed black and a Hollow mask was situated directly upon her face, revealing the evenly cut row of teeth carved straight into her right cheek.

Her form, quite shapely and voluptuous all in the right places, was barely covered by her uniform, which consisted of a white sleeveless jacket with the usual black motives, zipped upwards half-way thus exposing her generous cleavage, with her hands and arms covered by black fingerless gloves, revealing silver painted well-manicured nails. The jacket prolonged itself beyond her hips and her scanty black shorts, brushing her ankles that were clad in the shoes formed like mid-thigh high-heeled boots.

Between her left boot and the bottom left side of her shorts, the revealed skin was marked with a large black gothic nine.

The identity of this female wasn't lost on Byakuya: he was facing an _Espada_.

A sudden sound of sonido echoed once again and there were now the two other females from before standing silently beside her: the one with short blonde hair had a green eye and the other with ebony hair held in pigtails had a cerise eye, both wearing the same Hollow mask yet on opposite eyes.

Fracción, he supposed.

When the Espada waved at him coyly, the Kuchiki noble did not react with the exception of him tightening his hold firmly on his zanpaktou, leading her to sigh dramatically: "And here I thought my act was perfect as usual. Pray tell what gave me away."

"Not only Rukia would never mention being afraid, but she also wouldn't be so comfortable touching me. Both are mannerisms we Kuchiki do _not_ indulge in."

"I see..." uttered the female Espada with mocking fascination, before she smirked sinisterly "So...Kuchiki Byakuya..."

Without bothering to ask her how she knew who he was - it was pointless after all: Aizen must have had all the Espada aware of the Gotei 13's identities - Byakuya immediately raised a hand, cutting off the other as he stated coldly: "Until I know that she is safe, I have _absolutely_ no interest in what you have to say."

"Is that so?" she taunted smoothly with raised eyebrows, before she sauntered over to him and halted in her steps as soon as she was in the blade's field of play "How about this: if you hear me out, we'll let you see her for yourself. Wouldn't you like that?"

Not trusting her yet not wanting to risk passing up the opportunity to find his sister, the Kuchiki clan's leader lowered his zanpaktou slightly: "Where is she?"

Smirk growing exceptionally wider, the Espada turned her back on the noble and walked off, before stopping at her Fracción's level and looking over her shoulder, she beckoned at him with a finger and scathing tone of voice: "Follow me, Kuchiki Byakuya, and you'll know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first thing she noticed when she was beginning to come to was that the air around her was cold and humid, her back uncomfortable against a rocky damp surface.

The next thing that came to her attention was that she was bound at her ankles, folded and aching beneath the weight of her body, as well as her wrists, tied together behind her back.

As she blinked away the haziness and slowly started to take in her surroundings, she let her fingers touch the surface behind her to confirm her suspicions before her eyes did: apparently she was in a cave, and according to the atmosphere, she still somewhere in the Soul Society, more specifically in the Rukongai, only she didn't recognize where she was.

The next thing she forced herself to do before attempting to free herself - after becoming slightly more conscious and seeing that Sode no Shirayuki was not beside her - was to remember what had let to _this_.

One moment, she had been calmly taking her time to walk back to the Kuchiki estate, the next moment, after waking, she found herself here...

So between these two instances... _what_ happened to her? How did she even fall asleep? Or was it pass out? Had she been knocked out?

She couldn't recall. Her mind was muddled and her thoughts jumbled. She felt lethargic...sick.

It was then that she noticed that whilst she _was_ aware of her entourage, meaning that she still had access to her reiatsu, it was clouded by a presence - well, more than one actually - that cut off her perception of anything else.

Her eyes were quick to fall upon the ones responsible, who were completely ignoring her in favour of speaking amongst themselves in mostly neutral whispers, with some being discreet and some being utterly oblivious to that term.

Much to her horror, she then took in that she was in fact looking at Aizen's Espada and their Fracción, feeling quite a chill upon that very realization.

Quietly, she analysed each and every one of them, counting, much to her total dismay nearly twenty, the ten top Espada included: their demeanour, very different from the others, easily distinguished them as such from the few Fracción present.

Though their names were lost to her, she recognized four due to their appearances, as those who had fought or met them had spoken of them during reports, well after the war: there was the Octavo Espada, who had fought against Renji, Uryuu and Mayuri, before being _killed_ by the latter; the Septimo Espada, from whom she had been protected from by her brother and had then been _slaughtered_ by Byakuya's hand; the Quinto Espada, who had battled against Kenpachi and _lost_ ; and the Cuatro Espada...the one who had _died_ after his battle with Ichigo.

Seemingly, the rumour was no exaggeration: clearly, the Espada _had_ been brought back to life. Now the question that remained was _how_?

Dark indigo eyes scrutinizing, Rukia's attention was drawn towards the six other Espada, those completely unfamiliar to her, before she noticed that there was only one left, the other five having apparently left whilst the petite Shinigami was focused on the former Espada.

The one that had remained was hissing animatedly at the 5th and 8th Espada, baring her teeth angrily whilst they merely sneered at her.

She was of average size and rather feminine in appearance yet had a quite hefty build, giving her a somewhat muscular allure. With flaming red hot messy short hair, she had a slightly tanned complexion and very bright neon green eyes, shining angrily as she argued with her colleagues.

She wore a dark fuchsia eye-shadow and her mask was what looked like a bull horn protruding from the left side of her head, its roots buried beyond her unruly hair.

Her uniform was overly simple: she had the lower white hakama and dress shoes as most of the others; her upper clothes were composed of a short long-sleeved white jacket with a black vest beneath it, moulding her chest.

Nearby, a few Fracción were stationed quietly here and there, some focused intently on the dispute occurring between the trio mentioned above.

Rukia let her eyes drift once again over the group dressed in white before she shut her eyes and shivered, curling up on herself as much as she could: they were powerful, _very powerful_.

A dark and overwhelming energy emanated from them and it made her feel ill to her stomach. Before, an Espada's reiatsu was merely suffocating and that was bad as it was; now, it nearly felt like Aizen's reiatsu, only slightly dimmer.

The petite Kuchiki swallowed nervously: she didn't want to think of what a battle against any of them would lead to...

"Oh" exclaimed abruptly a voice, startling Rukia and leading her to open her eyes to see that Aizen's allies were now all focused on her "The Shinigami's awake."

Drawing her face into one of bravery and boldness, the 13th Division's lieutenant questioned steadily: "What are you doing in the Soul Society, Espada?"

"Is she an idiot?" deadpanned the muscled female Espada from before, addressing all yet none of her colleagues in particular, before she snarled at Rukia "Why do you ask the obvious, Shinigami?"

"Be gentle with her" chided the Octavo Espada with a pat on her shoulder and a click of his tongue "She just woke up from a rather brutal blow to that pretty little head of hers...courtesy of our imbecilic telegraphic pole here."

Said Espada glowered down at the pink-haired Espada: "Looking to get fucked up, Szayel?"

"As _if_ you could give me satisfaction, Nnoitra-san" scoffed the other before he focused his attention back on the petite Kuchiki "We are here for Aizen-sama, hence we came to invade. Aren't going to welcome us?"

"How...How did you get in?" asked Rukia in bewilderment, her forged expression slipping "And that, without us even _knowing_?"

With a quirk of his lips, Szayel taunted with a sing-song tone of voice: " _Mysterious_ , isn't it?"

Seeing that her question wasn't going to be attended to, the petite Shinigami asked another: "Why did you capture me?"

"Why else do you think...if not to lure your dear brother to us, hm?"

Rukia's eyes instantly narrowed at that as she declared smugly with a proudly raised head: "Then you are wasting your time."

"I think not" joined in the Cuatro Espada, his voice unnaturally devoid of emotion which sent shivers down the young lieutenant's spine "Seeing how important you are to him."

Fumbling with her words, the petite Kuchiki murmured quietly: "Well, no...Not that much."

It was the Septimo's turn to get involved in the conversation: "Did you forget how he ruthlessly brought me down for simply suggesting to attack you, little girl?"

Yes. Yes, she did. Well, she _had_ been unconscious at that time, but Hanatarou had later told her everything of that time, so she was aware.

Though how _they_ were positive that it would draw in her brother she did not know, for Byakuya wasn't exactly the most overly expressive person: she didn't understand how they would be conscious of his over-protectiveness for her. Lest Aizen spoke of it...

So she persistently insisted on discouraging them: "Still...it won't work."

"Then clearly you underestimate your value to the Kuchiki clan's leader" stated the Cuatro Espada with finality, which led Rukia to be unable to find a comeback for that statement. Aizen had _definitely_ told them.

Eyes darting over to the female Espada with a single bull horn, the 13th Division's lieutenant asked tentatively: "I didn't recognize all of you. Who were the other five and you?"

"I am Furia, the Decimo Espada" responded the one in question, speaking loud and clear as she raised her head arrogantly "We are a few of Aizen-sama's initial creations. We are the ones who failed the first rickety transactions."

"Failed?" repeated Rukia with a stunned expression, as she tried to decipher what the other meant "As in you... _died_? How are you still alive then?"

Furia raised an eyebrow: "What makes you think we're alive? There's no coming back for a Hollow that was initially destined for hell. Once we die, we are damned there for eternity. There are however some exceptions..."

"Such as?"

"Well, to make it simple..."

"You are _not_ telling her _anything_ " cut in Szayel severely with an utterly aghast expression, as if telling her _'what-in-the-Hueco-Mundo-are-you-thinking?'_

"Why not?"

"Just _don't_ do it" the Octavo Espada spelled out exasperatedly, giving the impression that he was trying to convince a particularly dumb individual.

"Tough luck, kid" shrugged Furia casually as she closed her eyes and walked off "Looks like you're staying in the dark on this one."

"But..." began Rukia with a frown before she gasped out aloud in aghast shock instead when someone beside Szayel caught her eye " _Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou_?!"

It was a wonder how the 13th Division's lieutenant recognized her because Nemu Kurotsuchi was very different from the one she had once known: with dead pale ashen skin, the 12th Division's lieutenant now had pale lavender hair instead of it being natural black and dimmed yellow amber eyes instead of her usual dark green ones. Whilst she still had her hair in a braid and now wore a black choker around her neck, this Nemu was dressed mostly in a white uniform which consisted of black knee-length boots, an even shorter white skirt than the one she wore before, and a sleeveless white top dipped down low to the middle of her chest, revealing her cleavage.

Her arms were majorly uncovered with the exception of grey manacle-like bracelets around her wrists.

The most chilling of all in her appearance was her empty eyes: it was like she wasn't here...

At Rukia's recognition of the female standing beside him, Szayel smiled chillingly: "Oh? You know her? Or rather _knew_ her. Forget the one you once knew, little girl: she's no more."

The petite Kuchiki watched on in dismay as he circled his arms around her waist and drew her towards him, with her all the while passively letting him. He then locked taunting eyes with Rukia before he languidly dragged his tongue over Nemu's cheek, from bottom to top. Again, she didn't react. _At all_.

"WHAT _DID_ YOU _DO_ TO HER?!" cried out the 13th Division's lieutenant in utter revulsion, disgusted by the Espada and worried beyond words for her fellow Shinigami.

"Nothing much" shrugged Szayel with a sinister smirk as he fully turned to face her and let his arm rest around Nemu's shoulders "And yet everything you couldn't possibly ever imagine. Anyways, allow me to introduce _Neveromina_ : I merged her with two of my Fracción, Verona and Lumina, thus giving birth to my latest creation and ultimate Fracción. Isn't she an utter dear?"

"You dreadful fiend!" cursed out the petite Shinigami, glaring at the pink-haired Espada with all the hatred she could muster "I once thought Kurotsuchi-taichou to be deranged: I now realize that there's _worse_ than him!"

"I'll take that as a compliment" guffawed Szayel with a mocking expression as he took a bow before tilting his head to the side as someone came out from the shadows "Now, why don't you say hello to one of Aizen-sama's four horsemen, hm?"

As the person emerged, Rukia merely stared not at all identifying the young dainty girl with a fierce darkened expression that was now standing before her.

This girl, who was slightly taller than her, was dressed majorly in leather black: high-heeled black shoes and criss-crossed black ribbons all over her legs, a pair of black shorts, a black top zipped up to her and with sleeves that halted at her elbows, her hands covered with fingerless black gloves and her nails polished black.

Even the girl's lipstick and eye-shadow was black, darkening her features, mostly her brown eyes, and giving her a foreboding air, whilst her loose strands of silky auburn hair ran down her back.

And it was only when the girl's expression softened and she smiled gently at Rukia, that the latter, in sheer and utter horrified shock distinguished who she was: "Hinamori-san? _WHY_?"

Kneeling beside her and raising her hands as if dealing with a frightened animal, Momo hushed the other girl with a soothing tone: "It's alright, Rukia-chan."

"No, it isn't!" rejected the young Kuchiki strongly as she backed away from the nearing hands, eyeing the other girl with consternation "First, Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou, now _you_?! After all he's done to you, _why_ do you side by him?! As a _horseman_?!"

"I don't feel like spoiling anything just yet..." Momo sighed softly with an indulgent smile directed at Rukia, before the girl's brown eyes turned steadfast "But I can tell you this: I am _unconditionally_ devoted to Aizen-sama."

" _Unconditionally_?" echoed the black-haired girl hysterically as she glanced over the other girl's shoulder, expecting to find someone else turned against them "What about Hitsugaya-taichou? Your friends? Everyone else?"

To Rukia's utter dismay, the brown-haired girl's expression didn't falter one bit as she stated indifferently: "They are but sacrifices I am more than willing to make. Shiro included."

The 13th Division's lieutenant couldn't believe her ears: Hitsugaya-taichou was her _best_ childhood friend, just like Renji was to her. Momo couldn't...she _wouldn't_... No. This wasn't her. It _couldn't_ be her. Something was _wrong_ with her just like with Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou.

"He..." breathed out Rukia with difficulty, as her words clogged within her throat "Aizen's controlling you, isn't he? Or one of his Espada? Like with Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou, right? Right?!"

Shaking her head at her with a laugh, Momo eyed her patronizingly as she set a hand to her own chest: "These words you hear, Rukia-chan, are my own: I am perfectly awake, perfectly aware, perfectly lucid and perfectly conscious."

"No...Oh God, _no_..." whispered Rukia shakily, her eyes now blown wide open with anxiety: she was horror-struck, unbelieving to whom was actually _willingly_ betraying them in Aizen's name... If Hinamori Momo, such a kind and dedicated soul, adored by everyone, turned out to be one of the horsemen...who on earth could be the other three? Suddenly, the 13th Division's lieutenant didn't want to know.

"But let's not fret upon that, Rukia-chan" waved off the brown-haired girl as she smiled excitedly at the captive in front of her "Can you not see Aizen-sama's generosity?"

The petite Kuchiki's voice was quiet as she repeated heavily, incredulously: " _Generosity_?"

"Yes" nodded Momo smilingly, reaching in and tenderly cupping Rukia's face in both of her hands, as if dealing with a particularly precious treasure "He spared you."

"Spared me? Hinamori-san, _what_ are you talking about?"

"The great Aizen-sama...will save the Rukongai...from the Kuchiki...by ultimately destroying them" explained the brown-haired girl blissfully, dreamily, before she frowned slightly at Rukia's expression "Why do you look so horrified, Rukia-chan? Don't be afraid: you're not concerned."

"And _how_ am I not concerned?" uttered the black-haired Kuchiki as she stared at Momo aghast: the girl seemed completely out of her mind, let alone the ghastly weight of what she was saying.

"You're not Kuchiki by birth, only in name. You're a child of the Rukongai. Like me. Like Aizen-sama. So you won't be involved."

"I _will_ be involved! I won't _ever_ deny my origins, but right now, I _am_ a Kuchiki! And if they fall, I shall fall with them!" declared loudly the petite Shinigami, her eyes burning bright with the defiance of a fighter and the defence of her family.

Withdrawing her hands and eyeing their captive quietly before closing her eyes, Momo sighed sadly: "I'm very sorry to hear that, Rukia-chan. But if that is your wish..."

"...we can only accept it" completed another voice, which drew Rukia's attention towards the owner before her breath hitched abruptly within her throat "Don't you think, Kuchiki Rukia?"

" _You_?" choked Rukia in a shaky whisper, her wide eyes full of apprehension as she stared at the other dressed in a hoodless blood red cloak.

The man smirked at her darkly whilst his emerald eyes glinted with sheer malice: "Yes. _Me_."

 **A/N:** I won't write down 'to be continued' since this chapter isn't finished yet. Other than that, see you soon (like I mentioned before, I may finish the other half end October (for Halloween maybe), if not, then count around the start of November). Wish me luck! Bye!

 **(1)** Goshujin-sama: is a _very_ archaic and formal way of saying 'master' or 'lord'; Can also be interpreted as 'my lord' or 'my master'; in another context, it can also mean 'husband'.

 **(2)** Majiko Kuchiki: is an O.C, a **female** cousin to Byakuya, daughter to Hitachi Kuchiki: see, the Kuchiki clan is _seriously_ lacking female members (you gotta love girl power) and I personally envision the Kuchiki with at least a few women/girls here and there, not _only_ guys...which is totally fine for me with the official series of course, but I mean _come on_...Where _the heck_ are all the Kuchiki ladies?! Dead or inexistent according to the official series, yes sir...

 **(3)** Yaten Kuchiki: is an O.C, a **female** cousin to Byakuya, elder daughter to Nowaki Kuchiki and older sister to Michiru Kuchiki.

Michiru Kuchiki: is an O.C, a **female** cousin to Byakuya, younger daughter to Nowaki Kuchiki and younger sister to Yaten Kuchiki.

 **(4)** If you look really closely, it's as if Yaten's nickname for Byakuya spells out 'baka', meaning 'idiot' in Japanese.

 **(5)** I don't think they've got one in the series...so I felt sorry for them and gave them one...


	8. Part One: Chapter 5 P2

**The Fallen Series (a Bleach Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: Hi! As promised, here's the other half of Chapter 5! Have a nice read! And Happy Halloween to all! Ha! I'm glad to have finished in time (didn't think I would as I fell really sick). In time for Halloween that is...since this part of the chapter is...slightly fitting for this exact date. B.T.W, I read somewhere that it was good to let readers/viewers know what music a writer listens to when writing. I wonder if you agree...

 **P.S:** Question: Do you prefer long or shortened chapters like I did for this one? Let me know!

 **P.S.S:** After rereading myself, I realized that I've got a very _confusing_ logic. If anything, anything at all, I wrote is in any way confusing or complicated, tell me, ok? I'll try and fix it.

 **To ChizomenoHime:** Hello! I _really_ enjoy responding to your reviews! And I'm glad that you're anticipating everything and that you're still following this fic (flashes a million watt smile)! Thank you so much! It honestly means a lot! Yep, trouble _is_ coming...Definitely so, and if Hinamori ever stops being eerie, let me know. Long live Grimmjow and his therapy...it has lingering side effects of a breach in personal space but hey, no one is perfect. And since when has Ichigo ever been right in his head or more specifically in his _life_? Not with all his been through (when he's just 15-16 years old in the official series) and not when being half-hollow somewhere in his mixed-up heritage (which is _really_ mixed-up in my opinion: Ichigo is literally from every single race in the Bleach series!). Interesting thinking, wishful maybe, but very interesting nonetheless: I'll let you ponder on that, yeah? As for who still lives...Hm. Maybe this chapter will answer your question. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the cliff-hanger (which wasn't as terrible as the one in here, believe me) and see you next chapter! Bye!

 **To Guest 1:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked the former update because I was very unconvinced of it: I'm starting to block up a little so I was very afraid of botching the whole thing up as a result. Funny thing is, even for this chapter I was moving kind of slow...then I fell ill and my inspiration flew up a notch...Maybe I should get sick more often... Thank you for following and I hope you'll enjoy the rest! Bye!

Rating for this chapter: The exact same warnings as before, since it's the same chapter and all. Extra warnings wouldn't hurt though: it has two slightly horrific parts, one nauseating (it's a very brief scene but noteworthy because it _is_ **gross** : it involves a mouth, then a hand and then a body (in that order) and no, not in the way you're thinking it...I don't want to spoil, but be wary around the Noveno) and the other gruesome (it's about what happened to the Divisions 2 and 12 in the Hueco Mundo). Also there's a lot of choking scenes in this chapter as well as a few more character deaths...And a lot of blood. On a personal note, I wrote this with a very high fever, so things might be weirder than usual... Once again, _Happy Halloween_...

Note: Some of you may or may not think that Soifon have an overall O.C.C reaction and I half agree to that, but I also have an explanation: Soifon is an assassin, so death is her repertory, only given the way she talks about assassinations, she views it as swift and blunt. So being a witness to a lengthy gory tortuous killing can be quite traumatizing...even for her.

I personally don't believe that there is a single human being who is entirely insensitive to death and/or torture...unless they're in fact robots (like Aizen)...or psychopaths (like Aizen)...

 **Part One: Victory Falls:**

 **Chapter 5:** Unexpected Treachery Amidst (Part 2):

Cautiously following the Noveno Espada and her two Fracción leading him towards his sister's location, Byakuya watchfully mapped out his surroundings whilst trying to anticipate how the following events were going to unfold.

The good news in all this was that Rukia was, apparently, alive: they wouldn't bother do all this if she wasn't...Well, he _hoped_ that it was the case and that he wasn't being too wishful.

The bad news...was everything else.

He didn't know _where_ he was going, let alone if he was truly being taken to Rukia's side: he might as well be actually being led straight into a trap instead. The problem was that he couldn't risk _not_ following if he _indeed_ was being taken to his sister. Worse than that, he remained totally oblivious to what would happen _after_ that, let alone what awaited him once they reached their destination.

And given the fact that Byakuya was the one to bring the immortal the _'key'_ to his freedom as Aizen Sosuke himself had hinted to, it made it quite clear to the noble that the Espada would undoubtedly try to force him to do so in return for Rukia's safety...or in exchange of her _life_.

The Kuchiki noble _had_ considered taking down the Fracción and subduing the Espada in order to turn things to his advantage...but there was one considerable problem: if he couldn't sense any given reiatsu from the female Espada before him, it probably and yet quite unfortunately meant that she was far stronger than him. Considerably so even.

In a battle, two individuals with the same level of reiatsu could clash endlessly to no avail. However, if one had a higher level of reiatsu than the other, even if the difference was slight, the one with lesser reiatsu would be easily taken down.

There were two ways to tell when another was of higher power: either when their reiastu had a crushing, suffocating effect, either when it was far beyond anyone's grasp that no one felt it.

Of course, absence of reiatsu would normally mean weakness, illness or incapacity, such as the souls from the Rukongai or someone that had overexerted his abilities, but this was different: she gave off a sense of foreboding with her presence alone.

There _was_ something, but to the noble, it seemed almost clouded, near repressed in a way...

"We're almost there" voiced suddenly the Noveno Espada snapping the Kuchiki out of his thoughts and leading him to notice that they were coming to a halt in a darker part of a forest near the outskirts of the Rukongai's 78th District.

The Kuchiki Clan's leader frowned slightly at the familiarity of his surroundings, only he couldn't quite place the location he found himself in...Notably not with the Espada's next words disrupting his focus: "Now then, if you please, Kuchiki Byakuya: your zanpaktou."

Turning slowly to face the red-eyed blonde, the grey-eyed noble raised an eyebrow at her: " _Pardon_?"

"Your. Zanpaktou" she repeated effortlessly, not the least bit intimidated, shown by the sly smile upon her unperturbed features "You're not going anywhere further with it."

Truth to be told, the noble dreaded what being weapon-less would mean amidst a horde of Espada, and yet he reluctantly relented, not wanting to retreat now that he'd gotten this far.

Detaching the zanpaktou from his side with slow measured movements whilst keeping his eyes vigilantly locked on the enemy, Byakuya wordlessly held out the sword, now rested in his outstretched palms, towards them.

A nod towards the blonde Fracción was the Noveno's signal for her to go retrieve it, and so she did: walking up to the Kuchiki, she reached out and gingerly took hold of it, mindful of not letting it fall from her hands as she eyed it warily, before she fully confiscated it, now both holding Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki when she returned to the Espada's side.

A discreet movement to his own side led him to notice that it was now the other Fracción's turn to approach him, albeit with less hesitance yet with as just much caution as her comrade.

The black-haired female, refusing to look into those piercing cold grey eyes trained upon her every move, carefully neared the Kuchiki noble before she slowly held out towards him what looked like a thick black leather bracelet. Upon looking at it more carefully, it appeared to resemble the much larger and longer bonds restraining the immortal within Muken.

Dismissing the black-haired Fraccion entirely, Byakuya turned an icy glare upon the Espada: "I was already quite sceptical when it came to surrendering my zanpaktou. I will _not_ forsake my reiatsu."

"I know you think you know what it is, but it's not" yawned the red-eyed female with a forged bored expression, before she pointed at the bracelet as she explained "It's a modified version: this one guards you from another's reiatsu, in this case ours. Just so you know, all of the Espada now are Vasto Lorde and being around us unprotected, will crush you instantly."

"I can handle it" countered the Kuchiki clan's leader with narrowed eyes, not at all liking the understated insinuation of him being in any way frail or fragile...or, worse, _weak_.

"Sorry to break it down to you, but you _can't_ " sneered the Noveno Espada scathingly with raised eyebrows "Aizen-sama doesn't want you dead, and if you don't wear that, that's _exactly_ what you'll be."

When the 6th Division's captain still didn't make a move to take the offending bracelet, the black-haired Fracción tentatively reached out to take care of it herself only to let out a shrilly cry in startled pain when one of her wrists found itself encased in a firm unrelenting grip, halting her instantly in mid act. Disbelief painted her features at the fact she had actually been hurt despite her hierro, before she tried to pull her hand free...in utter vain.

Hissing half in anger, half in agony, the black-haired Fracción turned towards the Noveno Espada and whined pleadingly: "Please, Avaricia-sama, _do_ something."

"Just enjoying the show, Loly. Funny fact is, when we did the same thing for his sister, _she_ didn't bitch about it" remarked Avaricia deviously, smirking when the noble murderously glared in her direction before she once again pointed towards the bracelet, this time with her chin "Put it on, Kuchiki Byakuya. And before that, let her go."

Clenching his jaw irately at being ordered around, the noble relinquished his hold on Loly who immediately wrenched herself free before roughly dumping the bracelet within his hand.

With a vicious glare shining in her fuchsia eyes which spoke volumes of lethal resentment, she gritted out lowly: "I would have killed you for that...were it not for Aizen-sama wanting you unscathed."

Rubbing her slightly sore wrist, she turned his back on him and walked off back to Avaricia's side, where the blonde Fracción, whom Loly addressed to as Menoly, tenderly tended to the other's hand.

Frowning at the black-haired Fracción's words about him remaining unharmed, Byakuya undid the leather bracelet and moved it over his left hand, ready to lock it, before he paused when the Noveno Espada spoke up again: "It has to be in contact with your skin."

Resisting the urge to sigh in exasperation, the Kuchiki swiftly rid himself of his hand guard-like glove, letting it fall unceremoniously to the ground, before finally enclosing the bracelet around his wrist.

As soon as he bolted it closed, the black leather bracelet instantaneously fastened itself tightly against his wrist, bringing a brief stinging sensation to his skin, and Byakuya suddenly found himself incredibly lethargic, his body gradually going numb and his eyelids feeling so heavy, they threatened to close at any moment. The 6th Division's captain forcibly shook away the strange feeling, trying to retain awareness as he swayed dangerously, needing to find support upon the nearest tree.

Digging his nails slightly into the bark whilst he felt as if the force of gravity itself was intent on brining him down to the ground, he glared heavily towards where Avaricia stood, the Noveno Espada now but a blur to the noble's glazed eyes: "A modified version, was it?"

Though the Kuchiki clan's leader couldn't distinguish it due to his peculiar predicament, the red-eyed Espada was smirking jubilantly: "Yes, I said _'modified'_ , not _'changed_ '. It still shackles your own reiatsu just the same. Can't have you trying to fight us, now can we? Another thing: it also camouflages your reiatsu. No one will find you anytime soon."

Disoriented, Byakuya was momentarily detached from his surroundings as he found himself unable to see or hear anything, the end of the Espada's sentence fading away along with every other sound, whilst he slowly sank to his knees, no longer capable of standing either.

Whilst he tried to gather his bearings, he startled slightly when he was taken hold of and hoisted up back on his unsteady feet, finding himself upheld by an unyielding bruising grip that began dragging him along, completely unmindful of his cumbersome lumbering steps.

At first, he offered resistance and tried to break form the hold but was quick to realize that he was in no condition to walk on his own, so he eventually gave in.

After awhile of trudging gauchely, the noble blinked repeatedly, as little by little his lost senses came back to him and his eyesight cleared again, before steadily taking in his surroundings just as he was brought to an abrupt halt: the Kuchiki noble now found himself standing within a barely lit cave of a damp atmosphere soaked in an eerie ambience, those who had accompanied him here having left his side in favour of standing behind a few steps.

And within the cave, patiently waiting, stood a small number of Espada and their Fracción, as well as a couple of cloaked individuals **(1)** , and amidst them, Byakuya caught sight of Rukia.

Upon first glance and much to his relief, she seemed to be unharmed, though was firmly bound ankle and wrist whilst seated upon a roughly makeshift chair in the rock of the cave. He also was quick to notice that she appeared to be just as sluggish as he was, instantly locating the leather biding similar to his, only it was clasped around her neck, and that made the noble rage: it looked like a vulgarized dog collar and he _did not_ like it one bit.

Sleepily lifting her purple blue eyes to meet his, she remained briefly unresponsive before her expression morphed into one of a mixture of shock and terror as she cried out: "Nii-sama?! No... _No_! You shouldn't have come here! They're going to hurt you!"

Face tightening at her reaction, Byakuya unthinkingly took a step forward with the intention of going to her side in order to comfort her, only to come to an instant halt when he found himself with a blade at his temple.

Glancing lethally to his side, Kuchiki Byakuya's usually calm and controlled expression instantly shifted to one of sheer disbelief upon whom it was that he locked eyes with.

Although he looked nothing like the one he had encountered and ended, it was undoubtedly Ginrei's long-time adoptive son, Koga, who stood arrogantly beside him.

Clothed in a blood red cloak with a black leather ensemble beneath, he looked incredibly youthful, his porcelain skin not a day aged nor in any way deformed by decay, whilst his green eyes glinted with malice and mirth tugged at his lips as he took in the Kuchiki noble's expression.

Using his zanpaktou, Muramasa **(2)** , now slipped under Byakuya's chin, Koga gently yet firmly tilted the other's face towards him to have a better look at the various emotions flickering in those grey eyes and that the young clan's leader had a hard time containing.

"It can't be" uttered a shocked stock still Byakuya with lips that had gone abruptly dry: this man...was also Aizen Sosuke's _father_. The immortal was already a problem on his own and he was _still_ in Muken. The Kuchiki noble dared not imagine where having two main antagonists to the Seireitei would lead to. That aside...How was he even _alive_? Last he checked, Koga was far gone six feet under water...

Letting out a dark chuckle that sent a shiver down the Kuchiki noble's spine, for it sounded far too much like his son's, the green-eyed's smile grew even wider: "But it _is_."

"Koga Ku...No. You're entirely unworthy of the Kuchiki name."

"I totally agree" nodded the other adamantly as he lowered his weapon after seeing that the Kuchiki noble proved to be reasonable enough not to retaliate given the hold they had on him and on his sister "It has terrible ring with 'Koga', doesn't it? Besides, now that I can say it out loud, I was _never_ fond of that wretched rotten name."

At that, whilst his jaw clenched at the insult, the 6th Division's leader raised his eyebrows with incredulity: "And yet...you sought to become Clan leader?"

"Well, of course. To keep up appearances that is. It was all just an intricate ruse to destroy the clan from the inside" elaborated Koga with a smirk before his expression darkened at his next words "It unfortunately failed, and that's when my beloved wife had to come in play after my confinement."

"Aizen Sosuke's mother..."

"Yes" whispered the green-eyed with a momentarily choked tone of voice before his sinister smirk returned "And now, since you aren't aware of my true heritage, allow me to reintroduce myself to you, boy."

Byakuya had parted his lips to question the other on what he meant, only for his unuttered words to die a fantastic death within his throat at the sight what was beginning to unfold before him.

Koga's expression obscured, turning menacing, same as his smile, whilst his hair and eye colour suddenly though slowly shifted to auburn brown, with the exception of that pink fringe which never seemed to leave the man.

The young Kuchiki leader's eyes, along with Rukia's, could only widen in horrified stupor as they found themselves face to face with a man who now looked more like Aizen Sosuke than anything else, albeit a little older, but still: the resemblance was so striking and incredibly frightening that it was as if...

"It can't be" stammered Rukia as she repeatedly blinked her eyes in shock "Aizen...Sosuke?"

Calm brown eyes flitting over to her, Koga's smile widened even more: "Not quite, my dear. My name is Koga Aizen and I am Sosuke's father."

Whereas the younger Kuchiki sibling's eyes widened even more, Byakuya's racing thoughts did a double take at the new unforeseen information: Yoruichi had _never_ mentioned that about Koga. Had she even known? Did his grandfather know? Or was it just one of those things he had deemed fit for his grandson to remain utterly ignorant to?

"You're..." faltered Rukia tentatively as she tried to wrap her mind around the astounding turn of it all "...originally an Aizen in name?"

"I am" confirmed the one in question, his smirk now impossibly wide.

"And..." spoke up the Kuchiki clan's leader with just as much hesitance and bewilderment as his sister's "As such...what was your _exact_ relationship with Aizen Sachiko?"

"She was my younger sister as well as my wife" revealed Koga smoothly before he chuckled scathingly when Byakuya paled a little "That seems to unsettle you."

"That...That is frowned upon in the Rukongai, as it usually has the nasty effect of leaving the future descendants with a fairly deranged personality" stated the Kuchiki noble through clenched teeth whilst the horrifying realization that the immortal was a full-fledged Aizen steadily sank in "It is something only the noble clans are allowed to and, for everyone else, including for certain families from the Seireitei, it has been forbidden for generations."

Scoffing derisively, Koga shrugged calmly: "Not amongst us Children of Chaos, it hasn't. Do you think we would have survived this long by plainly following the rules set by you Kuchiki, foolishly like all the others have done? We may be proclaimed extinct, but we're still here. Ever since the massacre of the grand majority of the Children of Chaos at the hands of Purebloods, most of those who remained went through great lengths to go into hiding, using our...inherit skills to do so and reproducing in any way we could. And now, all we have to do, is avenge our losses...by eradicating every, single, one under the despicable name _Kuchiki_."

When the Kuchiki noble's eyes abruptly narrowed and his repressed reiatsu spiked to a threatening degree, for he was truly loathe to witnessing the Aizen's words ever coming to life, Koga effortlessly saw through the captain's actions seconds ahead of him undergoing them.

"Disperse, Senbon..." began Byakuya determinedly, but before he could finish, Koga's hand had forcefully covered his mouth, preventing him from ending the call for his zanpaktou, as the Aizen had moved with impossible rapidity to his side, now firmly holding the noble's right hand twisted behind his back.

As he earned a dark glare from the Kuchiki who struggled against him with a significantly reduced strength than what he already barely had before, Koga chuckled beside the noble's ear: "You're fast, boy, only not enough."

However, even though the 6th Division's captain had been unable to finish his incantation, Senbonzakura began to glow and pulsate on its own, heeding to the uncompleted command of its master, from where it was leaning against a wall of the cave, and slowly began converting itself into innumerable luminous pink bladed petals before swirling around in the compacted space, ruthlessly ready to attack.

"What the...?" uttered Szayel in complete fascination whilst the other Arrancars stood rigid and ready for any coming blow. The others present, including Koga and Hinamori, on the other hand, didn't even acknowledge the potential danger the zanpaktou had to offer, remaining completely unmoved.

"Is _he_ doing this?" questioned Loly aghast as she pointed over to the noble "His reiatsu has been sealed, so he _can't_ be doing this... _right_?"

"Logically, no, he can't" answered the Octavo Espada as he hummed pensively before he snapped his fingers as he thought of something "Unless the zanpaktou _in person_ is attempting to protect its master."

This remark earned a dubious glance from Nnoitra: "You usually make more sense, Grantz. _This_ is utter bullshit."

The released form of Senbonzakura's shikai continued to spin gracefully around the cave's occupants, not yet striking but drawing threateningly close to everyone it passed by, before it suddenly condensed into a single point and aimed for Koga's back.

Only, just before it attacked, Hinamori swiftly shunpo-ed to stand between the Aizen and the shower of petal blades, with her hands extended towards the zanpaktou's attack.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho **(3)** " she uttered slowly with a heavy tone of self-assurance before, instantly after that, drawing her own zanpaktou and swinging it upwards "Snap, Tobiume."

Thus the young brown-haired girl sent two magnificently coordinated orbs, one of explosive energy and one of pure fire, directly to counter Senbonzakura's shikai head on.

The force of the collision was enough to blow up Byakuya's zanpaktou and cause it to revert to its original state mid-air before it embedded itself in the ground.

"Well, I be damned" whispered Avaricia in awe before her red eyes darted over to Koga as he spoke up, an amused smirk playing at his lips.

"Careful: his zanpaktou has a mind of its own."

Sweat-dropping, the Quinto Espada muttered under his breath: "A little late for that, don't you think?"

"We'll just have to render it mindless then" voiced Tobiume's wielder frigidly as she moved passed the man she had just protected and headed over to Senbonzakura.

Reaching the sword, she grabs hold of the handle and forcefully bends the zanpaktou until it breaks in two, the blade shattering to splinters, with Byakuya watching on in horror.

"Hinamori-san!" cried out Rukia in dismay, appalled by the other girl's actions, whilst the petite Shinigami's elder brother widened his eyes at hearing that name: wasn't Hinamori the 5th Division's lieutenant?

Noticing the Kuchiki's reaction, Koga, as he now relinquished his hold over Byakuya now that he was officially powerless, gestured over to the brown-haired girl with one hand, whilst he let the other grasp tightly at the noble's shoulder, before announcing proudly: "So, I trust you already know my lovely young niece, Aizen Hinamori."

Said girl was now darkly glaring at the noble who could only stare back in disbelief and shock at the animosity directed his way, before she turned her back at him and sauntered off to sit by Rukia, letting her arms wrap up possessively around Byakuya's sister whilst the brown-haired man carried on speaking: "And in case you're wondering, she is Sosuke's second horseman."

The Kuchiki clan's leader couldn't believe his ears: as far as he knew, Hinamori Momo was one of the most dedicated Shinigami the Gotei 13 had to offer and if _she_ chose to aid Aizen Sosuke's cause out of 'unconditional devotion' after _everything_ he had done to her, Byakuya dreaded who the other three horsemen were in truth...and suddenly, despite having been trying to decipher their identities for that last few days, he honestly didn't feel like knowing at all.

Only it seemed like Koga had other ideas for him, for he just went on talking, now motioning towards to the Noveno Espada who waved brazenly at the noble: "The Arrancar who came to collect you is Avaricia Ygula, the first horseman."

The Kuchiki clan's leader frowned upon hearing that for it posed a certain contradiction: "Aizen Sosuke had said that it was someone pretending to be somebody _he_ wasn't."

"I _was_ impersonating someone who isn't what he once was" asserted Avaricia dismissively as she slowly transformed yet again, this taking the form of the 2nd Division's lieutenant before she continued speaking with her own voice "A dead corpse cannot lie. It allowed me to move freely in the Seireitei with an alibi. Also, I am the only Espada who has the means to hide my reiatsu, even if it's just slight, when disguised as another. And, as long as I am not in my release form, my reiatsu is scarce to detect."

"Now I understand. And how did you get to Rukia?"

Shifting back to her original appearance, the red-eyed female Espada elaborated her actions further: "By endorsing the role of a shinigami called Zenosuke Kuromadani, from the 13th Division. After that, I was on the lookout in Karakura, waiting for the opportune moment to collect your little sister."

The name seemed to mean something to Rukia because she then questioned with concern: "And where is he now?"

"Dead" Avaricia responded bluntly before chortling when she saw the petite Kuchiki pale at her reply "Where else did you think?"

Chuckling with morbid amusement at the Kuchiki siblings' reactions, Koga spoke up again: "Carrying on, the fourth is, the only one you got right, Inoue Orihime."

"The one to free Aizen Sosuke" uttered Byakuya with a tight voice, faintly stunned that, not only she really _was_ one of the horsemen but _she_ actually was the one - and not Urahara Kisuke - to hold the power to the immortal's liberation "And the third?"

"A surprise for later on" smirked Koga slyly before he began walking off towards an opening further down the cave "Though a little spoiler wouldn't hurt: it's one of the Gotei's captains, and no, it's not Gin. Now, boy, if you'd follow me."

Initially going to outright refuse, the 6th Division's captain eventually relented and followed closely behind when one of the Espada - whom he recognized as the Septimo - had flashed his blade threateningly close to Rukia's throat in warning upon the noble's obvious reluctance.

Wandering beyond the opening and down into a corridor-like path, the two males then found themselves in a sort of underground dim lit chamber, filled to the brim with weapons and explosives of all kind.

The Kuchiki's eyes widened as he took in all the artillery before him: "What's all this?"

"Ah, this?" voiced the brown-haired man nonchalantly as he cast a casual glance around "It all belongs to those who own this cave. It's not ours, that much you can know."

Grey eyes darting over to glare at the Aizen who stood behind him, the noble grounded out quietly: "Must you and your son always speak in codes?"

The Aizen chuckled with amusement at that: "It'd be boring not to."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the Koga's typical way of responding without answering that seemed to be another trait shared with the immortal, the Kuchiki clan's leader looked back towards the sheer amount of stashed weaponry and inwardly cringed: it far more than enough to set off over countless wars over an unlimited period of time, wreaking endless chaos...

Byakuya instantly tensed when he felt Koga thread his fingers teasingly within his hair, in a mockingly tender gesture, before moving upwards to the kenseikan ornaments and leisurely retrieving them, letting every one of them removed fall and smash to the ground.

Taking account of his sister's wellbeing, the Kuchiki noble forcefully offered no defiance to the other's actions but allowed himself to question them: "What are you doing, Aizen Koga?"

"You look utterly preposterous in them" remarked Sosuke's father simply as he kept on with his ministrations, now smoothing out the completely loose black silky locks "Besides, it's not like you'll be needing them anymore."

Sensing it be bordering on delicate territory and probably upon something he didn't want to find out, Byakuya judiciously chose not to inquire upon that, despite it offending him, so he instead chose to pull back with a glare when the Aizen's hands drifted over to caress his face.

Not at all undeterred by the noble's reaction, which actually caused him to grin broadly, Koga disclosed bluntly as he swiftly rid the Kuchiki of his haori: "I can see why Sosuke wants to put his hands on you. You _are_ quite something."

"Meaning?" inquired the 6th Division's captain with a displeased frown as he watched the fabric that determined his title and rank within the Gotei 13 fall to the dirty dusty ground.

"You'll see soon enough" said the Aizen mysteriously with an odd glint within his brown eyes before he gazed down at the scarf he had just removed from the Kuchiki clan's leader and, after running his fingers upon it for a moment, ripped it to shreds.

Closing his eyes in exasperation, Byakuya tightened his jaw irately both at the other's words and, though quite mostly, at his inexplicable actions of ridding the Kuchiki of all which identified him as a noble: "I keep hearing that."

Letting the last torn pieces of the scarf fall from his hands, Koga chuckled forebodingly at that: "Only once it _will_ happen, you'll be _begging_ for it to stop."

Incensed grey eyes flew back open with a dangerously lethal glare directed at the other: "I do _not_ beg."

The brown-haired man's chuckling grew even louder and more sinister as he regarded the young noble with derision: "Yes, well...Many brave souls have uttered those same words before you, and _not a single one_ upheld that declaration."

"I'm _not_ them" declared the Kuchiki clan's leader haughtily, his pertinent pride coming into play and categorically refusing to be compared to apparent weaklings. Once again, Byakuya totally abhorred being seen or thought as _weak_.

"Clearly, otherwise Sosuke would have already ended you by now" smirked Koga with a shake of his head before he closed in and warped his arms around the noble, gone rigid, as to whisper directly into the other's ear "Believe me when I say that being kept alive by him is by far the worst possible outcome for anyone having caught his attention."

Closing his eyes and sighing, tired of all this turning around in circles, Byakuya demanded to know: "What do you want from me?"

"To do whatever you're told to do..." replied Koga with a wide unsettling smirk, as he continued to talk in the young noble's ear "No matter what it is and no matter when we demand of you to do so. You can do that, can you? I mean, it's no big trouble for you: you _are_ Clan leader, after all. You can do _anything_."

Grey eyes flitted over to lock dead on with brown ones: "Why do I have the feeling that you're implying something?"

Letting go of the Kuchiki and taking a step back, the brown-haired man tilted his head: "Am I? Who knows?"

"Is this about my grandfather, when he was Clan leader, not lifting a finger to save Aizen Sachiko?" inquired the black-haired captain steadily, unconsciously feeling a lot better now that he no longer had anyone invading his personal space.

There was a short-lived shift upon the Aizen's face before his arrogant smirk returned: "How so?"

Instead of answering, the noble pointed out what he had just read in the other's brief change of expression: "She meant a lot to you."

"Of course she did" scoffed Koga at the obviousness of that statement: not only was the deceased Sachiko his sister, but she _had_ been his wife after all.

"Then why did you abandon her in the first place? Why not stay by her side?"

At those words, Koga narrowed his eyes as he spoke in a low ominous tone: " _Careful_ , boy, because it's sounds as if you're trying to say that her death was _my_ fault."

Raising an eyebrow, the Kuchiki clan's leader argued prudently: "I am merely saying that had you chose her over leadership within the Kuchiki clan, it would have not ended this way."

"You know absolutely nothing, do you?" laughed Koga darkly, his expression menacing "We Aizen, as the rest of the Children of Chaos, are destined to ruin the purebloods, to ruin _you_ Kuchiki, and to rule over everyone and everything else."

After staying silent for awhile, Byakuya stated slowly through tensely clenched teeth: "Your delusions of grandeur are ironically similar to Aizen Sosuke's."

"I _am_ his father, aren't I? Still, his vision of things is way more refined and enhanced than mine, given who raised him in the end" trailed off Koga seriously with a far-off expression, momentarily lost in his thoughts, before he promptly snapped back to the conversation as if nothing at all "Besides, no matter how it would have played out in the past wouldn't have changed our fate as Aizen."

"You do this because you were _fated_ to? Can you not draw your own path?"

"Can _you_? Had it not been for Kurosaki Ichigo, you wouldn't have fought your restrictions and would have let that Rukia girl die. A girl you had sworn to the one you loved the most to protect. Let me ask you: how is it working so far?" hissed out the brown-haired man viciously before smirking jubilantly when the Kuchiki wordlessly tightened his fists and lowered his eyes "Nothing to say, hm? I lost Sachiko to your bloody clan and I intend to avenge her."

Byakuya snapped his grey eyes back upwards as he said firmly: " _You_ were the one to ask my grandfather to take her and her son in."

"All according to plan" revealed the Aizen meaningfully with a thrilled and rather wide grin.

"Excuse me?" blinked the Kuchiki with a baffled frown, his voice heavy with confusion.

"Let me tell you a little about the Aizen, boy: the female members of our clan are our foundations, our sacrifices. We live through them, thanks to them. They bow down to our will, cater to our every need and carry out our every demand, no matter the consequences, on themselves or on others. Sachiko was just like that. Hinamori _is_ just like that."

Utterly unsettled by the other's words, Byakuya could _not_ believe what he was being told: "You...You are basically telling me that...? You let her... _Told her_...To go... _die_ as to fuel your hatred for us... _even further_?"

"In a way" shrugged Koga imperturbably as he turned and strolled back over to stand besides the opening from before, missing the look of complete revulsion that crossed the noble's face.

Nevertheless, it was quite transparent in the captain's voice: "You're an absolute _barbarian_."

Chuckling darkly, Sosuke's father glanced over his shoulder at the other: "Amongst other things."

"And now...you seek to avenge her despite it all being previously drawn out?"

Whilst Byakuya failed to see through the Aizen's logic, Koga seemed to be befuddled by the Kuchiki's puzzlement, whilst snapping his fingers for an unknown reason: "You're a little slow, aren't you? Is the bracelet draining out your brain as well?"

Ignoring the jibe completely, the 6th Division's captain inquired vigilantly, needing to know: "How many are you?"

"Hm?"

"How many of the Children of Chaos remain today?"

"I personally care not of the other clans, but as for the Aizen, there are three of us: Sosuke and I are the last two male members, whilst Hinamori, is the last female member of our clan" replied Koga smoothly, and for the first time _clearly_ , before he sent a rather chilling leer the noble's way just as a few Espada entered the space they were in, leading the Kuchiki to grasp that the snapping of fingers from before had been a signal for them to come over.

Now presently standing beside the Aizen were the Segundo, Cuatro, Quinto, Septimo and Noveno Espada, staring fixedly at the Kuchiki clan's leader with very different yet undeniably nerve-jangling expressions: the first crossed his arms, the second remained still, the third leered viciously, the fourth rolled his shoulders and the fifth leisurely cracked her knuckles.

As Byakuya fought his first instinct to take a step back as a precaution, Koga smiled sinisterly whilst the Espada slowly advanced upon the noble: "That aside, boy, we need to make you a little bit more... _presentable_ for the series of events that are to come...So, ready for a little pain?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ever since his captain had made his abrupt appearance back in Karakura and left just as quickly without much of an explanation, Renji had been on edge. And no matter what he did to convince himself that he was being a little paranoid, it just didn't work.

It didn't take long for him to ask for the 10th Division's permission - which he had easily granted for he too had found Kuchiki Byakuya's behaviour to be odd to say the least - to go back to the Seireitei to clear things up...even if it was just by a little.

The first thing he did was head over to the 13th Division to check on Rukia. Oddly enough and quite distressingly so, just like he himself had told his captain, no one had seen her since she had accompanied him and the others to Karakura to watch over the Deserter Arrancars.

Then Renji rushed off to the 6th Division to seek out his captain, only for things to become even more worrying for him when he was told that the Kuchiki noble had been absent for the last few hours. And once again, no one knew where he was.

At that point, the red-haired lieutenant was beginning to question their security: it couldn't be _that_ tip-top if two people, way within less than 24 hours, could just go on and disappear like that without any information whatsoever. Then again, given the times they were living...

Renji bit his lip as he exited the 6th Division's barracks and walked on without any particular direction, whilst vehemently wracking his brains: it wasn't like the captain to just go off like that with no justification...not that he needed to justify himself given his status, but Kuchiki Byakuya mostly liked to stick to rules, which included notifying his Division of any absences, especially if they were an emergency or just particularly important.

The captain had gone off with no warning only once and that was because he was undercover, after that apologizing to the soldiers of his Division, telling them that it was a one-time thing.

Which begged the question, _right now_ , where the heck was he _and_ Rukia?

Deep in his thoughts, the red-haired wasn't paying attention to where he was going and abruptly collided straight on with someone, grunting at the impact whilst the other gasped out quietly in pain.

Hastily straightening up to apologize, Renji's words caught in throat when he came face to face with his captain out of all people. The red-haired flashed the other a smile, ready to express his relief at the noble's safety, when all of a sudden he realized the state the Kuchiki was in, and once again he stayed silent, his eyes going wide as he took in the noble.

The typically elegant and perfect 6th Division's captain was an _utter mess_ : he was missing near half of his usual attire, seemingly had a hard time breathing and was ashen pale with slight bags under his eyes, which overall were abnormally dim and hazed. But the most shocking in all this was the sheer amount of wounds marring his generally impeccable skin: it was like he had just come straight out of a warzone.

With a split lip, there were several sporadic gashes, some large others small, cutting right through his uniform and into his skin, some that were still bleeding slightly, and numerous purplish bruises were there as well contrasting against his complexion. In all this, the most notable wounds remained to be the ones on his bare blood covered hands, the knuckles in a terrible bashed state, as if they had been... _stomped on_ by a particular large mass of a person.

As Renji's jaw slowly dropped in horror, the Kuchiki noble's grey eyes widened briefly as he caught sight of the red-haired before, not giving his lieutenant a chance to speak up, he inquired casually the other whilst reigning in his expression: "Weren't you supposed to be in Karakura, Abarai?"

The 6th Division's lieutenant instantly frowned at the...genuinely misplaced question but answered his superior anyway: "I...uh...Yes, but I...I came here looking for..."

"Paperwork?" completed the noble swiftly as he raised an eyebrow expectantly, bewildering the red-haired even further "You are a very dedicated lieutenant indeed. Thank you for your hard work."

At that, Renji's eyes blew wide open as his every gear in his head came to a screeching halt: Byakuya Kuchiki...was not only giving out a _direct compliment_ but also _openly expressing gratitude_? He was either hallucinating, or the world was ending...or something was _VERY_ wrong.

Before he could ask anything, a sound of someone shuffling towards them caught their attention. As the red-haired glanced over, he scarcely yet quite clearly heard the words of warning his captain whispered subtly to him: "Don't look surprised when you see Rukia."

Whilst frowning faintly at those words of caution, when Renji saw Rukia round the corner and walk up to them, he heeded to his captain's command all the same: "Hey, Rukia! What up?"

"Renji" the 13th Division's lieutenant acquiesced curtly as she reached them, barely sparing him a glance, which surprised her childhood friend: she usually always gave him a witty remark or at least graced him with a smile...unless she was mad with him, and last he checked, it wasn't _him_ she was mad at, but Byakuya, ever since the locking up Inoue Orihime thing.

The red-haired lieutenant's surprise deepened even further when the petite black-haired girl threw at the noble an incredibly dark glare as she murmured icily: "Haven't I told you to wait for me, Nii-sama?"

Despite being usually blissfully oblivious and dense, Renji didn't miss the way his superior went rigid at Rukia's words.

Also, here was something _very wrong_ about Rukia's glare: sure she was mad at her elder brother but that glare was far too chilling, even for her. It didn't look right on her face...as if it wasn't hers.

Clearing his throat, Byakuya nodded stiffly towards his younger sister, whilst the red-haired stared on too stunned by the sudden impact of bizarreness he just witnessed to mention anything: "Yes, you did. I apologize for that. It won't happen again."

"Be sure it doesn't" nodded the petite Shinigami with a smile that chilled Renji to the bone.

There was something _very wrong_ with her smile too. What was with her being all...strange, for lack of a better word?

"Are you ok, Rukia?" inquired the 6th Division's lieutenant tentatively, drawing the petite Kuchiki's full attention, leading him to notice that her eyes were near vacant, cold...

"Of course" she confirmed effortlessly before she tilted her head "Why do you ask?

"You look...uh...I don't know, _constipated_?"

While the eldest made an odd noise of surprise at the other's brashness, the youngest Kuchiki took an openly offended expression: "You're being rude."

"Sorry, sorry" the red-haired apologized sheepishly with his hands raised in surrender.

"Let us go, Byakuya" said Rukia with a rather firm expression before taking off, without sparing her childhood friend a second glance.

Her elder brother glanced over to his lieutenant and nodded at him, before he hastily followed behind her, leaving Renji staring on with a frown as their retreating forms...before his eyes abruptly bulged out in disbelief: _'Since when did Rukia ever call Kuchiki-taichou by_ _ **name**_ _?"_

A few feet away, as they were alone and out of sight, Rukia swiftly stopped in her steps, before she swirled around with a demonic expression and pinned her elder brother with a disfigured arm, harbouring clawed fingers, to a nearby wall, robbing Byakuya of his breath as he brutally collided with the now broken bricks digging in his back.

Gasping in pain with all the injuries he had already acquired with the addition of the claws now sinking into his skin, he drifted his eyes over to his attacker before they widen in utter horror: despite being the perfect physical replica of his younger sister and still retaining said appearance, the Arrancar impersonating her was distorting Rukia's features to a _horrifying_ degree.

Red irises upon yellowish sclera, fangs jutting out from a snarling mouth, peach skin gradually turning ashen grey and slowly rippling as if there were worms beneath the complexion instead of veins, bones and armoured plates protruding from the extended arm that had tripled in size despite the smallness of the girl's body: this grotesque imposture of Rukia looked like it came straight out of a horror movie.

Tightening her hold which caused the noble to grit his teeth in pain, Rukia, or rather Avaricia, growled out in a calm yet entirely inhumane voice: "I did tell you _not_ to run off ahead, didn't I? Tch...Now I'm going to have to go on and kill your little lieutenant because of you."

One of the Kuchiki's eyes flew open at that as he urgently struggled to contradict the Espada's thoughts in order to save the red-haired's skin from this beast: "You're mistaken...I didn't...I didn't tell him...any- _Argh_!"

"I'm not dumb nor deaf, _Nii-sama_ " sneered the fake Rukia scathingly, mockingly making use of the title given to the noble from his sister whilst she tightened her hand around Byakuya even more "I heard your whispering something to him. What did you tell him?"

Although he could now barely breathe at all, the Kuchiki clan's leader forced himself to utter out: "N...Nothing...Nothing at all...that...could interfere...with your master's plans."

"That'd better be true" threatened the Noveno Espada with an even tone before smirking as she viciously played with her next words, astutely reminding Byakuya of his predicament "For _my_ sake, Nii-sama."

Though she kept her hold on the Kuchiki, she lessened the pressure upon his constricted chest in order to allow him to breathe. As soon as she did that, leading Byakuya to cough and pant whilst trying to regain his bearings, the fake Rukia pivoted her body slightly to the side before she hunched over and began making loud gagging noises through her widely parted mouth, which was stretched to an inhuman reality.

In confused curiosity, the Kuchiki noble stared on as the other continued to do so, seemingly trying to eject something lodged deep within her core when, with incredible gradual slowness, a pale hand with darkened nails made its appearance and grabbed at the corners of the disguised Espada's opened mouth before pulling, dragging, hoisting upwards the rest of the body that was hidden inside her.

Ghastly repulsed, Byakuya was quick to look away, the sight too nauseating to bear, especially when it was done using his sister's appearance...only his position didn't permit him to be deaf to the appalling retching and squelching sounds that had yet to stop as the ordeal persisted a little while longer.

When it was finally over, the 4th Espada stood in all his emotionless glory, drenched in saliva that coated him from head to toe, before he slowly turned to glare daggers at the snickering copy of Rukia, as he spoke in a faintly miffed tone: "You will speak of this to _no one_."

"No one much to tell" retorted the fake version of the noble's sister with a wide smile, still chortling at her fellow Espada.

Fervently ridding himself of the viscous matter on him, Ulquiorra spoke up methodically as he looked around: "Having successfully and subtly infiltrated within the enemy lines, our next step is to rendezvous with Loly and Menoly - who have the other Kuchiki captive - in order to liberate the 4th Horseman."

As both Espada turned to face their own prisoner, the fake Rukia gave Byakuya a chilling smile as she raised an eyebrow: "So, Nii-sama...Where to now?"

Brownish eyes going wide at the scene he had just been a witness to, Renji felt his heart race with trepidation as he couldn't bring himself to decide what to do: Go call for help? Free his captain? Draw the Espada's attention and run off, so they'll drop their guard on the captain? Follow them to wherever they were headed? Just what the heck was he supposed to do?

"Don't you dare fuckin' move" hissed out dangerously a voice all of a sudden that chilled the red-haired right where he stood...for it appeared that Rukia's doppelganger had found him...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Orihime blew her nose as inaudibly as she could, not wanting to draw attention from those who were locked along with her in the 6th Division's barracks, both of them situated in cells adjacent to her left and right walls respectively.

Wiping at her tears with the back of one hand and dabbing at her reddened nose with her handkerchief in the other, the young human girl quietly kept her eyes steadfastly locked upon the sky beyond the window's bars.

Ever since it had started dimming, she had begun to dread when dark would finally come. And now, with night just moments away, she knew that the Gotei had already lost, that any hope of salvation they thought they had was crushed, that it was all over, game over even. Aizen's plan was terribly thorough: there was no loophole possible, no mistake, no escape...

She sighed softly as one last tear fell down her cheek: now it was her turn, to play her part and hope, with all her might, that she'd do it without a single slip-up for the sake of her friends.

She had no room for _any_ error whatsoever. _This_ was her one and only chance.

"Inoue-san?" called out a voice suddenly that startled Orihime a little, having been lost way too far in her own thoughts.

Smoothly clearing her throat and thus chasing the sadness that would have resounded in her voice, the human girl acknowledged politely: "Yes, Urahara-san?"

"How are you feeling?" he inquired gently, his words tinged with concern.

"Fine, thank you for asking" responded the orange-haired girl in a tone she hoped to be giddy.

It seemed to work on Kisuke but not on the other one locked there with them: "You don't sound _that_ alright to me."

"Ichimaru-san..."

"Since there are no pryin' ears, perhaps you might want to let us in on what's goin' on, hm?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Orihime absentmindedly glanced over to the left as she countered softly: "What makes you think I would know?"

"I'm not thinkin' it: I _know_ you know" responded the 3rd Division's captain evenly which led the human girl to sigh jadedly, knowing that it was no use denying anything anymore.

"I'm sorry. I _really_ am. I never wanted any of this. But there are many things I'm not meant to say. I just can't. This however I can tell you: I have only one shot in what's coming and, as soon as it's possible, I'm taking it."

"What are you talking about, Inoue-san?" asked Kisuke whilst frowning in puzzlement at her words.

After a moment of silence, Gin gasped out in what sounded to be horror: "Wait a freakin' minute. You don't mean that you...?"

The 3rd Division's captain was cut off when a loud but quashed cry resounded in the hall of cells and then a brief thump was heard, as if a body had fallen dead to the floor, before it went all dead quiet again.

Curiosity taking a hold of the three jailed individuals, they all neared the bars of their respective cells to catch a glimpse of what was going on when a figure abruptly made its appearance in front of the human girl's confinement cell after the sound of a sonido.

"Hello, Orihime-sama!" she called out happily with a broad smile and an enthusiastic wave.

"H...Hello" replied the orange-haired girl with wide eyes, whilst Gin and Kisuke remained in shocked silence when they saw the person was dressed in an Espada's uniform, before Orihime tilted her head slightly "And you are?"

The female's smile faltered a little before it grew wider: "Oh yes, we've never met! I'm the new 9th Espada, Avaricia Ygula."

"Ah, ok" nodded Orihime with understanding before bowing courteously "Nice to meet you."

"You too!" bowed back Avaricia animatedly before she grabbed hold of the jail's bars "Let's get you out now, shall we?"

Wrenching the bars apart as if they were made out of spaghetti al dente, the Noveno Espada stepped aside to let the human girl get out, the latter who gave her a small smile: "Thank you, Ygula-san."

"My pleasure" grinned the other broadly in reply before another sharp sonido resounded, leading both females to lay their eyes on Ulquiorra who stood with both hands in his pockets.

"Hurry up" stated the Cuatro Espada sternly as he addressed the female Espada with a reprimanding eye "We have a delay to abide by."

"Ulquiorra-sama" whispered Orihime softly with wide stunned eyes, for she honestly hadn't been expecting to see him, before she jumped a little when those large green emotionless of his darted over to her "You seem...well?"

It took a moment for the black-haired male Espada to reply: "That isn't the issue as of now."

Looking away awkwardly, the human girl nodded hurriedly as she fumbled with her words: "No, of course not, no."

Staring at her awhile longer, Ulquiorra shifted his gaze away as he held out a hand to her: "Let us go."

"Yes, Ulquiorra-sama" murmured the orange-haired girl meekly as she took his hand without resistance and gripped onto him tightly as he and Avaricia sonido-ed away right after that.

Utterly flabbergasted by what had just transpired for them to fully react, Gin and Kisuke remained silent for a moment before the 12th Division's captain spoke up: "They're gone. So Inoue-san really is...I can't believe it. By the way, what were you going to say, Ichimaru-san?"

It took awhile for the silver-haired man to answer and he did, his words were rather vague: "I'm not sure I know what's goin' on that girl's head, but I sincerely hope that she isn't goin" to..."

"Going to what?"

Instead of replying, the 3rd Division's captain asked a very different question of his own: "Tell me, Urahara-san, how in love is she with that Kurosaki kid?"

"With Ichigo-kun?" blurted out Kisuke with sheer perplexity at the change of subject "I...uh...To be honest, she confided to Yoruichi, not me. But according to what I know, she loves him quite deeply."

"Deeply enough to die for him?" inquired the other near inaudibly, so quietly that the sandy blonde man almost missed his sentence.

"What? No, I don't think she'd... Well, now that you mention it, maybe. Where are you going with this train of thought, Ichimaru-san?"

"Nowhere really...I'm just genuinely hopin' she won't try to do somethin' she'll accidently botch up or eventually come to regret."

 **Within the barracks of the 4th Division:**

Whilst the entire division was bustling with life and diligently hard-working healers, it was dead quiet in the dimmed room where she laid, save for the machine monitoring her vitals...

She had not woken since she had been brought here: she was dead to the world around her, but not to the one saturating her cataleptic mind, a reality that had occurred...that had _scarred_.

 _Like swatted flies, the Shinigami of the 12th and 2nd Divisions fell, one by one, to the ashen sands of the Hueco Mundo, greatly outnumbered and drastically whitewashed by the Espada._

 _It had taken a long time and nearly four captain-levelled shinigami to defeat the Vasto Lorde Primera Espada, Coyote Star, during the war within the fake Karakura Town...so two captains alone were no fair match at all...against ten Vasto Lorde Espada._

 _As most of the Espada took sadistic pleasure in slaughtering the small fry, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant battled against the Quinto and Octavo Espada, the latter who seemed set with a particular vendetta upon the 12th Division's captain, whilst Soifon and her own lieutenant found themselves facing the Septimo who had a ghastly move which allowed him to take control of the many deceased Shinigami soldiers, exploiting them as mindless puppets. A macabre feat indeed._

 _As Omaeda Marechiyo cut incessantly through the zombie-like army, a sudden sonido which gave birth to an imposing presence drew the away attention of the 2nd Division's captain._

 _Turning to look over her shoulder, Soifon laid her eyes on a rather youthful but still strongly intimidating Arrancar, standing straight, tall and proud whilst staring at her with cold dark, near emotionless and yet undeniably ruthless, blue eyes which contrasted with his tanned skin, which harboured a gothic two upon the right side of his neck._

 _Yoruichi's apprentice inwardly scoffed at that: a Segundo Espada...again? This was getting old. Oh well..._

 _Straightening herself and facing off the other, Soifon held her weapon at the ready, waiting for the other to attack first...only he didn't move, merely remaining there staring, before he finally parted his lips to speak, letting a chillingly cold voice reach the captain's ears: "You're the captain of the 2nd Division? How unfortunate for you, Shinigami, to have to face me out of everyone..."_

" _Is that so?" inquired Soifon smoothly with a raised eyebrow, restraining herself from pointing out that he was the one who came over to her._

" _Quite so" responded the Espada evenly before he pointed at her with eerie gracefulness "If I'm not wrong, you're name is Soifon."_

 _It wasn't a question but she confirmed it anyway: "You're not: that is my name. Yours?"_

" _Luisenbarne" he uttered unemotionally with a hand to his chest and a little bow, making it look like he was a gentleman asking a lady for a ghastly macabre dance on the battlefield "Luisenbarne Veneno. The Segundo Espada."_

" _Huh...If I'm not mistaken, the Segundo Espada encountered during the war was also called Luisenbarne."_

 _His lips quirked slightly with sheer vindictiveness: "He was. That Espada you've met and killed was my elder brother."_

 _The 2nd Division's captain decided there and then, that this Espada's venomous smile was worse than when his face was filled with blankness. For it was a smile that promised undying pain._

She whimpered in her distress, her nails clawing at the white bed-sheets. No one heard.

 _He was_ _ **untouchable**_ _. Nothing she did, forced herself to attempt beyond her actual capacities, allowed her to get near him, yet alone land a hit._

 _He, on the other hand, every time he attacked, always was dead on. And, despite having a collection of cracked ribs, a crushed larynx and a broken left arm, not to mention all the cuts and bruises, she still couldn't grasp the nature of his abilities. It was as she was battling a ghost and that his strikes themselves were invisible._

 _And she had been battling him for no longer than only fifteen minutes._

 _A blood-curdling scream abruptly echoed over the white sands, drawing Soifon's attention before she realized, much to her sheer surprise, that it was Nemu's._

 _The 12th Division's lieutenant wasn't that good with emotions and she never was particularly loud with anything, so if she screamed, it could only be terrible beyond words. And it was._

She screamed with a voice far too hoarse and grated to be heard. So no one heard.

 _It was at this very gory vicious sight that Nemu, forcefully restrained by the Quinto Espada, had screamed in her captain's steed, whilst she attempted to break free in a vain desperate hope of rushing to her captain's aid._

 _Pinned to the ground by broken shards from a destroyed blade, Mayuri's face, no longer black and white, but painted red instead with all the blood gurgling and spilling out from his mouth wide open, unable to scream for his vocal cords had been violently ripped out, whereas his entire being was twisting in agony, beneath the body that sat comfortably over his, the body of the Espada relishing in the delicious torture he was inflicting upon the captain._

 _The Octavo had dug his clawed fingers in deeper beyond the ribcage cracked upon within the torn torso, deeper on in through the gushing blood and nestled one of his intrusive hands comfortably between the lungs and liver, whilst the other leisurely traced the intestines' course._

 _After a moment, he withdrew and then lazily caught Mayuri's face between his blood drenched hands with uncharacteristic alarming gentleness and, nearing his face to the captain's, whispered against his red-dyed lips that he had warned him prior to this gruesome ordeal that he'd make him suffer._

 _He then closed the distance that separated them, pressing their lips together briefly before pulling back with a crazed elated expression...as he crushed Mayuri's skull._

The machine's readings spiked as her heartbeat went wild with terror. No one heard.

 _As soon as her sight had fallen on the grisly scene, Soifon had been far too shocked to react, only able to stare on with unreserved horror, unable to shy her wide eyes away. And the Segundo Espada took full advantage of that._

 _Charging straight over to her, he firmly gripped her slackened body and forcefully pinned her to the ground, causing a burst of white sand to fly around at the brutal impact of Soifon's body, another sickening crack ringing in the air._

 _It led the staggered captain to see stars as she vaguely noted that, this time, it was her head, which knocked against a rock hidden beneath the sands - probably going to give her a wicked concussion later on - whilst she remained far too stunned to manifest the unrelenting agony she was in. Not that she could have actually made a sound with a broken larynx anyway..._

 _As she raised a shaky hand slowly going numb to reach for the spot on her head which was blossoming an even stronger throbbing sensation with every fleeting second, the Espada caught her wrist in a bruising grip, preventing her from doing so, before he leisurely drew it upwards until it was on the same level as his lips._

 _Soifon's blurred eyesight vaguely made out the Espada nearing his mouth to her wrist, before she abruptly felt a piercing feeling of sharp fangs breaking her skin._

 _And then an excruciating agony coursed through her entire being, setting her insides on fire and chilling her to the bone, as she parted her lips and let out a soundless scream._

She began to trash violently, knocking down the lamp at her bedside. And yet, no one heard.

 _Soifon couldn't move. Couldn't struggle. Couldn't blink. She could only feel and_ _ **endure**_ _._ _And God was it painful._

 _It felt like there were drills at each of her temples, digging in further with dreadful slowness, whilst her whole self was burning, blistering, then turning to frigid ice and then crumbling, before being put back together and going through it all again and again. It was maddening._

 _A vague voice reached her, every word injuring further her brittle state, like salt to an open wound: "Unlike my brother, my poison doesn't rot away at your body... It disintegrates your sanity...Whenever_ _ **I**_ _want it to."_

Her vitals were now off the charts. And still, no one heard.

 _Gasping out as Veneno eventually released her from his venom induced trance, she noticed that she had shed tears. That hadn't happened in a long time. Then again, she never experienced anything like this._

 _Soifon faintly heard the Segundo Espada address his colleague: "She's all yours, Zommari-san. And while you're at it, make it painful. I was too lenient with her since this was her first time."_

 _As the Septimo kneeled beside her and set a hand over her wide blown hazed eyes, the 2nd Division's captain could only think one thing as she fell into a different world of darkness: 'Lenient?'_

And it was only when the shrill scream of utter agony manifested itself from the nightmarish memory, was she heard and moments after that, a group of young medics came rushing, seeking to stabilize her.

Having been informed on the hectic state the 2nd Division's captain was in, Isane hurriedly made her way to the room of the patient in question.

As she drew nearer, she heard rather distressing sounds so she quickened her pace, only to come to witness the last living healer being coldly slashed and then fall into a heap onto the floor along with the others, fresh blood staining the white walls.

"S...Soifon-taichou?! What are you d...?!" she cried out in horror only to have the rest of her sentence cut short when she found herself with a blade wedged through her throat, perforating it.

As her wide eyes gradually lowered to take in the damage, the tall lieutenant chocked on the blood filling her mouth when the 2nd Division's captain pulled back her zanpaktou slightly before instantly pushing it back in.

 _Two strikes_ : Soifon always needed two strikes, within one single same spot, in order for her shikai to take on full effect and thus let the poison infiltrate her victim's entire system.

Blood splattered all over Soifon's already red drenched body as she swiftly withdrew her weapon, before the tall silver-haired girl fell face first to the floor and began to convulse dreadfully as Suzemebashi's poison ate at her, her death coming on agonizingly slow.

And the last thing the 4th Division's lieutenant saw before fully passing away was a strange large black sun like symbol stretched above Soifon's vacant eyes, right upon the centre of her forehead.

Moments later, as Ulquiorra's little troupe - having been joined by Loly, Menoly and the incapacitated Rukia - walked by the 4th Division, a most gory sight was offered to them.

Countless bodies littered the grounds of the 4th Division's barracks, blood thickly coating the ground in its dark dye and in the air with its coppery scent.

Whilst she forcefully restrained herself from rushing to save lives, Orihime shied her eyes as a tremor ran through her body, whereas Rukia and Byakuya could only look on aghast, as they both sensed something that chilled them to their core: there was not _a single soul_ left alive within that division.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows near them, revealing it be Soifon, her eyes vacant and her breath hard due to exertion. She had long abandoned her haori and her zanpaktou - which was already at the ready in shikai form - as well as the rest of her body, was dripping with blood.

Whilst Orihime wordlessly regarded her with a slight frown and both Kuchiki siblings gaped at her in complete shock, Ulquiorra calmly addressed her: "Are you still connected to the 7th, 3rd Horseman?"

When Soifon responded, her voice eerily flat and empty, coupled with that of a male's: "I still am."

Nodding once, the Cuatro Espada then gave out an order: "Then transmit this message to him: they can move."

After remaining unresponsive for a few moments, Soifon spoke up again: "It has been done. This is the response: we are in motion."

"Good. Now go do the rest of your part."

"Understood" the 2nd Division's captain acknowledged before shunpo-ing away instantly after that, leaving the two Kuchiki siblings utterly taken aback, staring at the spot she had been standing in only seconds ago.

"S...Soifon-taichou..." stuttered Rukia in disbelief "...is the third horseman? _Soifon-taichou_?!"

"Not willingly, but yes, and she'll serve as a distraction along with the others so we can work on our end unhindered" elucidated Ulquiorra impassively, with his large emotionleess green eyes upon her before they swiftly shifted over to the noble "Now then, Kuchiki Clan leader, take us to Aizen-sama."

Grey eyes burning with icy defiance as he spoke lowly through clenched teeth, Byakuya's response was instantaneous: "No."

The black-haired male Espada narrowed his eyes faintly before he took a menacing step towards the 6th Division's captain: "This _isn't_ a request. Take us to Aizen-sama. _Now_."

"Do your worst. I do not fear you" declared the Kuchiki noble staunchly as he initiated a showdown of deadly glaring with the bat-like Espada, whilst straightening himself as far as his injuries and the hold upon him allowed it.

"Very well, I believe you" uttered Ulquiorra plainly, his eyes never once leaving the noble's as he addressed Orihime, whose expression hardened at his next words "Do it, woman."

With her gaze glued to the floor, the orange-haired girl extended a hand shining with an orange glow in the petite Kuchiki's direction before lowering it back to her side just as Rukia's breath hitched, dark indigo eyes flying open wide as a violent tremor seized her entire being as she struggled to take in air, but could no longer inhale or exhale.

"What...?" voiced the noble in bewildered shock, anxiety seeping blatantly into the Kuchiki's features at was occurring to Rukia before he began to thrash about, intent on breaking free "Unhand me! Inoue Orihime, what did you do?!"

"You have exactly one minute to comply with Ulquiorra-sama's demand before she dies" stated the human girl bleakly, her vacant grey eyes devoid of emotion trained on the aghast noble whilst the latter's sister crumbled into a heap on the ground, as the two Fracción had renounced their hold upon her now that no escape was feasible "Fifty-four seconds."

"Wha...?!"

"If I'm not wrong, she rejected the existence of your sister's lungs" explained the Cuatro Espada much to Byakuya's total horror, whilst Avaricia noisily licked her lips with sick enjoyment at the sight "As such, she is now unable to breathe."

"Forty-nine seconds."

Gradual horror and terror inwardly eating away at his self-control, the Kuchiki noble rashly attempted to seek out the human's sympathy: "Hold on, Inoue Orihime. You and Rukia are friends, aren't you? She certainly thinks of you such. Please...Don't do this. This isn't you."

"You know _nothing_ about me" whispered Orihime in a choked voice as a brief flash of anger mixed with remorse lit up her eyes, before it was gone the next instant and she resumed the countdown "Forty-one seconds."

Byakuya fiercely renewed his struggles, pulling and thrashing, despite the pain of his wounds, until he heard that his sister had no less than a half a minute left to breathe: "Twenty-three seconds."

"N...Nii...sama..." chocked out Rukia inaudibly with widely blown bloodshot eyes, whilst she extended a shaky hand towards him, completely shattering the noble's resolve.

"Alright, I'll lead you there" gave in Byakuya urgently as the black-haired Espada ushered for the Noveno to release her hold upon the noble, which led the latter to hastily kneel beside his suffering sister and hold onto her quivering hand "Just...Just stop _this_."

As soon as the 6th Division's captain uttered those words, the human girl hurriedly undid her spell, returning to the petite Kuchiki her faculty to breathe, before the orange-haired girl turned her back on everyone and her shoulders began to shake hard, causing the Noveno Espada to stare at her with uncertainty: "Orihime-sama?"

"Let her be" ordered Ulquiorra firmly before he stooped down to the two shaken siblings' level and addressed the eldest of them "Now. Which way?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

A multitude of sirens went off in the 12th Division's scientific department, sending the whole personal to quell the cacophony of warning alarms, storming about like a horde of busy bees.

"What the heck's going on?!" demanded Akon pressingly as he rushed forward to stand beside his colleagues near the control table.

"Our defences are being shut down!" responded one of them whilst taking in the readings he had just translated for the others.

"The gates have been opened with no official authorization!" stammered a panicked Rin as she fiddled with the control table's buttons in order to upload images of what was occurring.

"The Guard Jidanbo has been neutralized!" called out another member as she hurried from one post to another.

"We're being invaded... _by_ _this much_ _Espada_?!" deadpanned Hiyosu **(4)** with a slackened jaw as he stared in horror at the screens.

"Shit!" cursed out Akon in alarm before he dashed over to a microphone and switched it on "To the Gotei 13 and everyone else in the Seireitei: we are under attack! I repeat: we are under attack! The Espada have bypassed the gates and our guard is down! Inhabitants, go into hiding! Everyone else, in position! Defend yourselves with everything you've got! And very crucially, do _not_ let them get anywhere near Muken!"

The warning resounded throughout the entire Seireitei, causing the residents to panic and run for cover whilst the Gotei members fell into formation after a fleeting moment of disbelieving shock and shuddering dread.

The call for the Gotei 13 to assemble brought forward Ukitake Jushiro, Kotsubaki Sentaro and Kotetsu Kiyone, Zaraki Kenpachi and Kusajishi Yachiru, Hisagi Shuuhei, Kuna Mashiro, Muguruma Kensei, Yadomaru Lisa, Ise Nanao, Kyoraku Shunsui, Outoribashi Roujuurou, Sarugaki Hiyori, Hirako Shinji, Kira Izuru, Shihoin Yoruichi, Sasakibe Chojiro, Aikawa Love, Hachigen and Ganryusai Yamamoto, all of them to stand between Muken and the fast approaching enemy, not giving anyone the time to ponder on any absences.

As everyone drew their weapons and shifted into battles stances, the old Captain Commander ushered a last word of advice: "Be ready everyone, to give everything you've got. They will _not_ get to Muken, even if we have to die to stop them."

As heavy suffocating reiatsu reached their senses well before multiple sonido rang in the air, Kenpachi grinned excitedly: "They're here!"

True enough, no less than seconds later, the sky dimmed over the shinigami as their foes arrogantly chose to appear above them, leading the Gotei to glance upwards.

The count was...more than a dozen Arrancars, Espada included, all harbouring an incredibly impressive power in presence alone, meaning that a certain struggle was to lie ahead in order to expect defeating them.

Beside the beings from the Hueco Mundo Aizen had so effortlessly at his whim, there stood three other individuals: one cloaked entirely from head to toe, a young auburn-haired female dressed exclusively in black, with a familiar and yet barely recognizable reiatsu, and a youthful brown-haired male, astoundingly similar to the immortal in appearance, standing in the middle of the crowd thus seemingly leading it.

Smirking sinisterly, the man in question addressed the Gotei with a deep, clear voice: "No need to for greetings, shinigami, as we know each other so well."

Making an appearance beside the Captain Commander, for he had been briefed on Byakuya's out of the blue disappearance and was thus given management over the 6th Division until further notice, Ginrei's old, worn eyes went wide before blinking repeatedly: "Impossible..."

"There are lot of impossible things is this world" sneered Koga spitefully before gesturing to himself up and down with his hand to emphasize his words "But _this_ , old man, isn't one of them..."

" _Koga_?!" called out the old Kuchiki in bewilderment, leading the other clan's members to have accompanied him to either startle in shock or glare in loathing at the person in question, whilst he stared flabbergasted at the other: the boy he had raised and had chose to betray him looked so different and yet so familiar...

Ginrei soon had an answer for that, as the brown-haired man sinisterly smirked down at him: "Aizen Koga, but yes, if you want."

"You're an _Aizen_?! Wasn't it just Sachi...?"

Narrowing his eyes, Koga drawled out a deadly tone: "Do me a favour and don't speak her name. You're undeserving to do so."

"What do you want, Koga?" inquired Yamamoto steadily whilst giving Ginrei the time to gather his wildly racing thoughts.

The Aizen laughed out scathingly at that: "Isn't obvious? To kill you. _All of you_. But first, if you'd be so kind as to free my son, I just _might_ consider leniency."

"His son...?" repeated Shinji slowly before his jaw dropped significantly upon the thundering realization hitting him "No way in hell is he talkin' about Aizen Sosuke!"

"He is" mumbled the 27th Kuchiki Clan's leader almost inaudibly, earning a few widely aghast stares, notably from his clan's side.

"And why the fuck are we knowin' of this only _now_?" yelled out Yaten viciously, decorum gone and buried.

"Let's wonder about that later" voiced a stern, sombre looking captain from the 4th Division as she shunpo-ed beside them "Right now, we have a problem. We're _greatly_ outnumbered."

"How so?" the old Captain Commander inquired as he glanced in her direction.

This was her answer: "The 4th Division's gone."

It took a moment for the others to wrap their minds what she had just said, before Izuru swallowed nervously: "What do you mean _gone_?"

"I mean it's no more" stressed out the healer captain, faintly slighted at having to point out the obvious before she sighed sadly "All the personal is dead and all our medical supplies destroyed."

"HOLY FUCKIN'...!" blurted out an appalled Hiyori before she just went on in various flavoured expletives, whilst everyone else was shocked into silence instead.

"There's still the 12th Division" pointed out Love optimistically all of a sudden, hopeful to subdue the others' rising anxieties.

"But without Kurotsuchi-taichou it isn't the same. They'll be far less efficient" argued the 4th Division's captain reasonably and everybody knew she was right.

"Meaning any losses on our side will be done for" muttered Tetsuzaemon under his breath "Since Unohana-taichou can't heal _EVERYONE_ all on her own..."

"And what of Inoue Orihime?" suggested Sasakibe suddenly before recoiling when he received a couple of furious glares.

"You fuckin' threw the poor kid in jail" pointed out Kenpachi angrily through clenched teeth, still very bitter about the girl's lock-up " _Why_ would she help you now, huh?"

"Because we're in a dilemma" stated the old Captain Commander tactlessly, more concerned with the situation at hand than any emotional hurt the human girl might be undergoing.

"Well, I voice my adamant refusal: you so are _not_ dragging her into this" stated the Shihoin princess fervidly, golden eyes narrowed disapprovingly for emphasis.

"She's right" stated the Vizard lieutenant of the 8th Division as she readjusted her glasses "Besides, we have a bigger problem on our hands."

There's _worse_?!" exclaimed Shinji and Hiyori aloud in simultaneous alarm, whilst staring at their friend with wide eyes.

"Since when is Aizen not a problem? It's hard enough restraining that monster where he is; once out of Muken and the seal broken, his powers will be amplified once more and...he'll be unstoppable all over again..." whispered lowly Lisa with a frown, sweat forming upon her brow.

"And we cannot allow ourselves to seek the Substitute Shinigami's aid or it will indisputably induce his death this time" voiced Retsu quietly with lowered eyes, stating clearly what everyone was thinking.

"Not like we could have anyway: he still hasn't recovered his powers" hissed Kensei behind clenched teeth as he tightened his hold upon his zanpaktou.

"In short, we're all screwed" deadpanned Shinji in utter horror, his hazel eyes going wider.

"Very eloquent, Hirako, as usual" voiced Yamamoto reprovingly as he closed his eyes tiredly "You always had a very colourful vocabulary..."

"What else am I supposed to say then?!" grounded out the 5th Division's captain as he glared slightly at the elderly man beside him "Wanna hear me say 'we're fucked'?!"

"Hirako-taichou!" exclaimed Jushiro in dismay whilst Yamamoto and a few others sweat dropped at Shinji's words "Let's not lose our heads!"

"Seems we've already lost them..." muttered Shunsui in a whisper as he lowered his signature hat to hide the grim gleam within his dimmed eyes, drawing everyone's attention before his next words shocked them to the core with downright dread "We locked up the only one having full control over the seal."

Biting her lower lip, Yoruichi winced at their small yet drastic error: "Someone has to go get Kisuke _now_."

"Like we'd let you" laughed out Koga maliciously all of a sudden, before an abrupt snap of his fingers on his part and the Espada came raining down on them, blades drawn and at the ready...

 **In the confines of Muken:**

With peacefully closed eyes, Aizen Sosuke smiled victoriously to himself when he distinctly heard sounds of scuffling and struggling occurring far outside his confinement cell whilst drawing closer with every cry of anguish, until, _finally_ , the door to his prison flung open.

"Aizen-sama" bowed Ulquiorra respectfully once he had entered the room and moved close enough to his master, whilst the others accompanying him followed closely behind.

"Ulquiorra, Avaricia, Menoly, Loly. Good to see you again" acknowledged the brown-haired man pleasantly before he raised his eyebrows whilst sighing in what appeared to be faint disappointment "Though you certainly did take your time."

"Forgive us, Aizen-sama" apologized Menoly hastily as she and Loly brutally shoved Rukia forward "We came as fast as we could."

"I see" commented the immortal offhandedly before his eyes flitted over to the Kuchiki noble, barely able to stand whilst having his arms securely restrained behind his back by the Noveno Espada, before the brown-haired man smirked at the evident damage inflicted upon the captain and the obvious pain he was in.

"Hello, my dear Byakuya. Feeling well?" inquired Aizen politely with mock concern, his smirk widening when the young noble glared at him venomously "Still think that you'll keep my stay here eternal? Must be shattering for one's expectations to not live on... Ah, Orihime."

"Aizen-sama" greeted the orange-haired girl emptily with a forced smile before she quickly lowered her gaze when his eyes bored intensely into hers.

"Haven't _you_ been a good girl lately? I'm dreadfully pleased _and_ surprised to be honest. Who would have thought you had it in you?"

Although the human girl remained silent, she tilted her head forward in a bow as a response.

"Right then, princess, free Aizen-sama" ordered Loly fervently as she glowered in the orange-haired girl's direction.

When Orihime didn't react in the slightest, the black-haired female shouted out hotly: "Oi, didn't you hear me, bitch?!"

Steady grey eyes locking with boiling fuchsia ones, the orange-haired whispered serenely: "When Aizen-sama isn't around, I take orders from his Espada. If he is present, I take orders from him only."

"Well, I...uh" faltered Loly, totally taken aback by Orihime's attitude, before she eyed the immortal apologetically "Sorry, Aizen-sama."

"It's quite alright, Loly. Though, Orihime, you surprise me yet again" voiced Aizen with a raised eyebrow "Must I _tell_ you to liberate me?"

Regarding the prisoner of Muken briefly before she lowered her eyes once again, this time reverently, Orihime spoke up earnestly: "Before I do free you, Aizen-sama, please promise me that you won't involve my friends in any of your plans to come."

"The nerve!" hissed out both Loly and Menoly furiously, their faces red, whilst Byakuya and Rukia wordlessly stared on at the orange-haired girl with incredulity due to her boldness.

Even the immortal seemed, amongst his apparent displeasure, to be slightly stunned: "Are you bargaining with _me_ , Orihime?"

"Never, Aizen-sama" promised the girl openly with a shake of her head before she clasped her hands together as she pleaded "I merely wish for your word. My friends: leave them be, I'm begging you."

The immortal's eyes narrowed at that: "Remember that if I am here, it is partially because of your dearest Ichigo."

" _Partially_ , Aizen-sama..." she pointed out astutely in Ichigo's staunch defence whilst keeping her former position "Any anger you should have would be more rightfully directed towards the ones who have restrained you. Against those who have slighted you. Don't you think so?"

"Indeed. Alright then" agreed Aizen finally both to her words and conditions, after a moment of consideration, before he gave out a firm warning "However, since _you_ have hold over Ichigo's powers, don't give them back to him under _any_ circumstances."

"You have my word, Aizen-sama" vowed Orihime in an unwavering tone of voice as she bowed her head low in gratitude.

"As you have mine" smirked the immortal in triumph before he widened his eyes scarcely as the human girl raised her eyes to meet his "Now play your part, my sweet princess."

As she moved forward to comply with his command, Byakuya launched a final near desperate attempt to reason her: "Inoue Orihime. _Don't_ do this. It'll be the end of us all!"

"No...Not all" said the human girl quietly as she carefully set her hands upon the immortal's bound form before she corrected the noble's statement "Just you."

And Aizen's black bonds shattered to endless pieces...Byakuya's self-confidence gone along with them as he could only helplessly watch on, his ashen face painted with absolute horror.

As Aizen stood, leisurely taking his time, whilst brushing off at his clothes to rid himself of the dust, the 6th Division's captain whispered in shock: "What have you _done_?"

"What I had to" retorted Orihime defensively with a tremble in her voice before she wrapped herself in her arms and looked away.

The immortal continued to wordlessly rearrange himself before his dark brown eyes shot over to where Byakuya was, causing the latter to freeze at the look he received: it resembled one he had seen before. One where Aizen seemed to want to _devour_ him.

Not a second later, he was standing right in front of the Kuchiki noble, staring down in those wide aghast grey eyes with unconcealed derisive amusement in his own calm brown ones.

Aizen deftly dragged his fingers over the exposed pale bruised skin of the noble's neck, adding pressure upon the purplish marks as he passed them in order to earn a faint wince from the other, and then, all of a sudden and without warning, the Kuchiki leader was robbed of his breath as the immortal encircled a stray piece of black leather binding around Byakuya's neck, pulling it tight against the noble's skin with both hands.

"Nii-sama!" cried out Rukia aloud in complete horror at the sight unfolding before her whilst she thrashed in vain against the two Fracción's unyielding hold.

Though the noble struggled to breathe, he forced himself not to panic, compelled himself not to lose composure before this sick demon that was awaiting for that very moment in question, so he could take pleasure in it, _enjoy it_.

Byakuya remarkably managed to resist for a few seconds, but when Aizen tightened the restriction even further, which resulted in the noble to choke out against his will, he began fighting and striving for air, all the while being immobilized and forced to face the immortal's sadistically euphoric expression.

Nearing his face to Byakuya's until their faces were mere inches apart, Aizen's relaxed warm breath touching the noble's lips slowly shifting to white, like a teasing taunt, as the immortal began speaking in dangerously low relished tones: "Well then, my dear Byakuya. Now that I _am_ free from this place, I have the most exquisite vision to offer you. The destruction of this world you hold so dear. The death of so many you came to attach importance to. The existence you will endure at my hands. All before _I_ get to witness the expression you'll make as you wallow in utter despair. And I anticipate it all to be simply... _breathtaking_."

Aizen finally relinquished his hold, allowing sweet air to fill the noble's aching lungs and while the young Kuchiki gasped and coughed, the immortal locked the leather binding around Byakuya's neck, its true purpose far more sinister than just to block out reiatsu to the noble given he already harboured one upon his wrist: it was as if Aizen now _owned_ him and that alone was enough for a shiver to descend his spine and then his entire body to shudder with apprehension at the mere thought.

As the former prisoner of Muken took a few steps back to address Ulquiorra, the Kuchiki noble, still trying to regain his bearings, quietly shifted his focus onto Inoue Orihime...and was met with a rather interesting if not odd sight.

She was breathing hard, eyes narrowed in concentration, fixated upon the glowing Hogyoku orb embedded within the immortal's chest, whilst one of her hands, rigid at her side and hidden from everyone else's sight, shimmered and tingled faintly with the yellow orange glow of her ability.

Byakuya's eyes doubled in size as he realized Orihime's intentions but a fraction of a second before she undertook them...and then everything happened so fast, _no one_ so it coming.

Dashing forwards, bypassing the Cuatro Espada, the human girl lashes her arm out, now fully charged and pulsating with her energy, aiming straight for the Hogyoku.

As Aizen, utterly taken aback, locked his wide flabbergasted eyes upon the orange-haired girl who set the palm of her hand upon his chest, he witnessed all the hatred and fear merged into her expression as she shouted out, loud and clear: "I _REJECT_!"

Power surged and flowed intensely around the cell in a blinding bright radiance, determined on carrying out Orihime's demand to the fullest of its capacity, causing everyone else present to close or shield their eyes...

Only...in the end... _nothing_ happened.

As the light gradually died out and the human girl saw that absolutely nothing had changed, that she was _still_ staring at the Hogyoku, still intact, still existing, Orihime's lips went dry with undeniable fear at her distinct failure: " _What_...?"

Chuckling mockingly with dark amusement, Aizen reached out for the girl's head, with unexpected yet extreme gentleness, and held it against his chest before he spoke to her with soft condescension: "I have to admit that, while I did foresee your betrayal, I hadn't expected to witness you attempting a feat like _this_. So...brazen and direct. After all, you were far less obvious at this than Gin ever was. You went through all this by diligent obedience to my every command - even to point of nearly everyone seeing you as a traitor - and by masking your true intentions with an unconditional fear towards me, all the while furtively planning to exploit a moment of weakness of my part. Truly impressive, dear princess."

Smirking cruelly as the poor girl shook awfully at his words, he lowered his lips to her ear as to whisper unkindly: "Unfortunately, should you have wanted this to work...you should have done it _before_ freeing me."

"No..." choked out the orange-haired girl quietly as she bit her lip, still unable to fully grasp how what occurred just happened.

"Oh tut-tut, dear" soothed the immortal with mock compassion as he patted her head tenderly "You tried your hardest. And that is _highly_ commendable."

" _No_..." sobbed Orihime softly as she slowly sank to her knees whilst trying her hardest not to completely break down and hyperventilate, despite really feeling the need to: everything she did, all she had forsaken was so she could ultimately eradicate the Hogyoku's accursed existence. With it gone, Aizen would have lost his immortality, and all the Espada would have reverted to being mere Arrancars of a mild level, giving an incredible advantage for the Shinigami, and, in the end, the Gotei 13 would have have emerged victorious sooner or later...without having to resort to relying on Ichigo like they usually did...

This...This _wasn't_ supposed to happen...Because now that it _did_ happen...

"But, sadly, my dear, betrayal _always_ pays its price."

"No" uttered the orange-haired girl in total terror, knowing _exactly_ what those words meant.

"Ulquiorra" called out Aizen in a chillingly calm voice whilst he smirked sadistically at the human's dismay "After this, take whoever you need and bring Kurosaki Ichigo and his family to me."

Orihime's shrill cry of anguish was heart-shattering, as it echoed eerily deep within Muken and whoever heard it, could detect the unreserved pain within it, instinctively comparing it to that of a wailing ghost: " _NO_!"

 **To be continued…**

Aizen...IS _FREE_! Bwahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Coughs) Ok... The next chapter is going to be a battle of survival and many are going to lose their lives (on both sides). My question is: Do you have _anyone in particular_ you want to see _live_? I may take them into consideration. **Only I'm** _ **not**_ **asking this question again** : if a character you like dies in the next chapters, don't come crying to me, asking me why I did that and accuse me of being a murderer or the like. I _did_ ask for your opinion. And I don't mind hearing it: you don't need to make it complicated, just write something like _**'I wanna see X live'**_ or _**'I don't mind if X dies'**_. So...Ready a box of tissues if you're sensitive 'cause next chapters are going to be pretty angst-y...or I'll _try_ to make them that way: I may totally suck at it. Bye!

 **Next Chapter: Countdown to Chaos:**

 **(1)** Have you seen the Volturi of the Twilight Saga? The cloaks are somewhat like theirs, shading the upper part of their faces with the lower part being barely visible. Also their eyes are surrounded by shadow of the upper part but you can still make them out.

 **(2)** Muramasa is Koga Kuchiki's zanpaktou in the filler series: it has the power to distort reality, create illusions and influence other zanpaktou's minds, causing their loyalty to their masters to waver thus becoming quite aggressive and even murderous towards them. It's the distorting reality and illusion part that made the zanpaktou's powers interesting and made me find a slight similarity to Kyoka Suigetsu's in a way.

 **(3)** You know that explosive red kido that Renji keeps messing up? That's the one. I had to look it up in since I watched the entire series in French who literally _translate_ the attack, so it gives something (blandly) as: _31st Destruction Technique, Red Cannonball_. Terrible, I know.

 **(4)** Hiyosu? He's that frog-like member of the 12th Division's scientific department. Personally, I only knew Mayuri, Nemu, Akon and Rin; knowing about Hiyosu was thanks to a conversation I had with a friend that literally stalks more than I do (it's almost as if he _lives_ there). Note to self: I sure do have some strange friends...

A/N: The New Espada (even if not all of them were officially presented yet: this is so you'll know what to expect), who are all Vasto Lorde for reasons that will be explained later:

1st Espada (Solitude): **Queda Solitario** ;

2nd Espada (Age/Time): **Veneno Luisenbarne** ; Fracción (3): **Escarlata** , **Fleur** and **Apatico** ;

3rd Espada (Sacrifice): **Larco Pérdida** ;

4th Espada (Emptiness/Void/Nothingness): Ulquiorra Schiffer;

5th Espada (Despair): Nnoitra Jiruga; Fracción (1): Tesla;

6th Espada (Destruction): **Youli** ; Fracción (1): Wonderweiss Margela;

7th Espada (Intoxication): Zommari LeRoux;

8th Espada (Madness): Szayel Apporo Grantz; Fracción (1): Neveromina (or Nemu Kurotsuchi);

9th Espada (Gluttony): **Avaricia Ygula** ; Fracción (2): Loly and Menoly;

10th Espada (Rage): **Furia**.

Those in bold are OCs and as you may notice, I didn't bother much with giving all of them Fracción as none of my are the main concern of this fic: I simply inserted them to make to story move along easier for me.

 **In Spanish (which I know only through Google Translation):** the names reflecting their aspects of death or abilities:

Queda Solitario: literally means 'Remain Alone';

Veneno: literally means 'Venom';

Pérdida: literally means 'Lost';

Avaricia Ygula: literally means 'Greed and Gluttony';

Furia: literally means 'Fury';

 **Also, so you can visualize the O.C Espada/Fracción/Arrancars:**

Queda Solitario: looks like Agni, from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler...only a lot more severe.

Veneno: looks like the vampire Lessa from the Manhwa of the same name.

Escarlata: looks like Fisheye, from Sailor Moon...well, the hairstyle's way more elaborate.

Fleur: looks more like an androgynous version of Matt, from Death Note...with freckles.

Apatico: looks like a very androgynous Itachi Uchiwa (with loosened hair), from Naruto.

Pérdida: looks like Basil Hawkins, from One Piece.

Youli: looks like Sai, from Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.

Avaricia Ygula: looks like Shirayuki, from Snow White with Red Hair...a lot scarier though.

Furia: looks like Maho-Ja, from -Man...Just try to imagine her with hair.


	9. Part One: Chapter 6 P1

**The Fallen Series (a Bleach Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: Hello everyone! First off, I'd like to genuinely thank all of you who have followed this fic so far (not only this fic has 11 favourites, 26 follows and 22 reviews; there's also an average of **80** **views** constantly for each chapter posted)! I am _so_ moved and _so_ flattered! So a **VERY BIG THANKS** to you all (sorry I couldn't make it bigger)! So here is **part** of Chapter 6 (which I really, _really_ wanted to call 'The Other War', but since I won't be going through with every single gory detail of warfare - as I maintain that I do not know how to write battle scenes - I ended up calling it 'Countdown to Chaos'). On a personal note, I wrote this chapter whilst listening to a lot of remix versions of the song _'Seven Nation Army'_ (officially belonging to _The White Stripes_ ): it was very inspiring. Also, this chapter is actually written down with a countdown for effect: hope you'll like it! Enjoy!

 **To Enjali:** Hi, Enjali! I so sympathized with your reaction as I had a similar one when writing that part, believe me. So yep, the _entire_ Kurosaki family: Aizen needs Ichigo as blackmail to use against Orihime, and Ichigo's family is to be used against the teen himself. Oh poor darling Ichigo what awaits you...but _hush_ : no spoilers... Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! See you in the next one!

 **To kyoneko87:** Hello and thank you for your review! I really appreciate the fact that you took from your time for this review so I'm warmly taking it into consideration. Besides, fret not, _nearly_ everyone you've stated will be safe...uh, nope, wrong word: they won't _die_ , that's it, because them being 'safe' would be a lie (I _won't_ kill off protagonists when it's not a deathfic, especially _not_ Grimmjow, Ichigo and Byakuya or anyone close to them); and just so you know, humiliation, torture and the like you've mentioned are on the future chapters' menu, yes (ready for it?). However, I can't exactly promise that _all_ the Vizards or _everyone_ in Grimmjow's herd to survive this; otherwise I'll have _far too many_ characters on my hands for the fluid flow of the plot. Sorry... Also, don't worry too much about these two (Ginrei and Yamamoto): I don't like them either. Hope you like this chapter! See you soon!

 **To Guest 1:** Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you liked it! Hope you'll like this one!

 **To Guest 2:** Thank you for your review! Yes, Aizen is _finally_ free! Sorry for the wait! I mean, what good would a fic of this type be with our dearest beloved villain behind bars? Tee-hee! I'm happy you liked the previous chapter and I hope you'll enjoy this one! Bye!

Rating for this chapter: In this chapter, we have: Language, Violence, Threats (lots of those), Molestation, Character Deaths... For those of you who don't know Retsu Unohana's secret (the one on her real name), I suggest you trod cautiously: I'll be playing with that, so it'll be a **spoiler** if you haven't read the _'Thousand Blood War Arc'_ (the last Bleach Manga Arc). Felt I should warn you as I, for one, really dislike spoilers (unless I'm the one looking for them)...

 **Part One: Victory Falls:**

 **Chapter 6:** Countdown to Chaos (Part 1):

Despite all the times she had participated in battle and despite all the times she had willingly surrendered herself to the enemy, Orihime _never_ fought back _this_ fiercely in her entire life.

As Ulquiorra bowed low and departed to carry out his master's demand, Loly rushed over to hastily restrain the orange-haired girl who let out a shrill scream of bloody murder and tried to run after the Cuatro to stop him in any way she could.

When the black-haired Fracción beat her to it and firmly wrapped her arms around the human girl, the latter desperately lashed out against the one holding her back, hitting her, pounding against her chest and clawing at what she could reach, utterly stunning the youngest of the two Kuchiki siblings to see the usually sweet and meek girl hysterically fighting for another's safety like a lioness would battle to save her cubs.

As Loly struggled to maintain her grip and Ulquiorra had halted in his steps to stare on in amazement at the frantic orange-haired girl, Aizen remained as unmoved as stone, regarding the human with condescension and amusement as he chuckled in a sinister way: "Oh my, is our princess throwing a tantrum? Don't tell me that you wish to cause dear Ichigo even _more_ suffering?"

Upon hearing the teen's name, the human girl instantly stilled and shot the immortal a look that was a mixture of indescribable fear and burning anger, as she breathed heavily with exertion before she whispered in a quiet tone of voice that was half-begging half-beseeching: "Aizen-sama...Please, please, _please_ , don't do this..."

The brown-haired immortal raised an eyebrow at her mockingly before he casually addressed the Cuatro Espada: "Ulquiorra? I do believe that you were going somewhere, no?"

"No! No, _don't_!" cried out Orihime in sheer despair when the black-haired bat-like male bowed yet again and this time definitely left, before she urgently pleaded with Aizen "Please, leave Kurosaki-kun out of this! He's not in your way anymore! Can no longer _be_ in your way! You've been freed from Muken! And there's no one out there to stop you anymore! _I_ am the one who just attempted to take you down! Take it out on _ME_!"

"Oh, but I _will_ " promised the immortal darkly as he took slow gradual steps to where she was being held steadfastly by a faintly ragged out Loly.

The poor girl was in tears now: "You swore...You _swore_ to leave my friends out of this."

Aizen's smirk widened as he tilted his head to the side: "Oh, but my princess, I _gave_ you my word. And I have _no_ intention whatsoever on turning back on it, believe me."

Frustrated confusion painted itself upon the young human girl's face: "But you _just_ said...!"

"Well, let's be honest with ourselves, shall we?" spoke the immortal in a soft scathing tone as he cupped Orihime's tearstained cheeks "You see Kurosaki-kun as _more_ than just a 'friend', don't you? So, tell me, _what is it_ that I'm doing wrong exactly?"

Face going totally rigid, the orange-haired girl had no words to contradict the wicked immortal who merely chuckled triumphantly at her expression: "Now then, Orihime, should you wish to alleviate what you know will befall him, I suggest you no longer defy me, hm?"

"You're a ruthless, cold-hearted heathen of a _devil_ " blurted out Rukia heatedly, glaring at the brown-haired man before wincing when Menoly tightened her hold on the petite shinigami's wrists in retribution to her words, whilst Byakuya still remained far too shocked by Aizen being fully liberated to pay attention to what was currently occurring around him.

Laughing out low at those words, Aizen turned to face her with a chilling expression as he uttered mysteriously: "If only you knew, little girl. If only you _knew_."

The immortal then shifted his gaze to the Noveno Espada whilst he gradually headed for the exit, his three underlings quick to follow, brutally dragging their prisoners along: "Avaricia, tell me of the situation."

"Everything is going according to plan, Aizen-sama" asserted the red-eyed female with a pleased grin "Koga-sama, Hinamori-sama and the other Espada have successfully engaged the Gotei and drawn their attention. The Seireitei's defences have been shut down and the 4th Division as well as the Kido Corps, by now, have been obliterated by the 3rd Horseman, drastically lowering any chances at recovery."

"Excellent" voiced Aizen in a pleased tone as his troupe ascended the stairwell that led to the high opening of Muken "What of the communications?"

"They have been damaged with a static interference but not yet cut. The Octavo should be headed for the 12th Division as we speak."

With a faint frown, the immortal paused slightly at that: "He should hurry things along then. True, the 12th Division no longer has either of the two Kurotsuchi but the 3rd Seat, Akon, is well aware of the procedures. He is going to contact Hitsugaya's team within Karakura sooner or later."

"Only, Aizen-sama, the Cuatro's going over there now" pointed out Avaricia carefully with raised eyebrows "I doubt he'd have any trouble overcoming anyone once in that town."

"Ulquiorra's discretion will not bring on any unwanted attention, so I'm not at all concerned by him being there" declared the lord of the Espada steadfastly "However, if Hitsugaya and the others are alerted of what is happening here, they'll rush over."

"And why would _that_ bother you, Aizen-sama? If they come over, it will make things a lot easier, no? Instead of wasting your time going there to finish them, they'll be taken out here."

"Perhaps, but then, who will babysit the Arrancars there? Without any supervision...They'll be on the run again. And this time, they'll take upon themselves to take Kurosaki Ichigo, and those close to him, along with them."

"Ah...I understand your concern now, Aizen-sama" admitted the Noveno quietly before she grimaced slightly as the sunlight assaulted her vision for they had finally reached the top.

Sounds of battle echoed around them whilst various explosions, of reiatsu and others of attacks, made the ground shake every now and then.

Closing his eyes, Aizen inhaled deeply, enjoying the sentiment of freedom as well as the sensations of the uprising chaos brought him, before he spoke up steadily, eyeing the dark sky above them with a sinister smile: "Either way, whatever happens from here on out, it'll only be in our favour. Let us go up to the surface of the Tower of Desolation: I desire to have a full view of the events."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

Little did they know, was that a pair of beady black eyes, widened in absolute horror, had seen them depart, before the owner, a tiny miniature-sized being, scurried off to look for help.

 **Fifteen**

Yawning adorably, Nelliel blinked cutely, rhythmically swinging her feet as she sat perched upon the front wall of the Kurosaki Clinic. She glanced left, then right, and repeated the motion again for a few times, before she rose her large coffee eyes to the night starred-sky and sighed before pouting: Tia-chan wasn't here yet. It wasn't like her to be late or anything...

Suddenly, said female's presence in person drew the cyan-haired female's full attention, leading her to lock her gaze upon the tanned blonde shark-like Arrancar, who had just rounded the corner, heading her way and then waving at her when the youngest of two looked in Tia's direction.

Grinning giddily, the cyan-haired female jumped down and rushed over towards the other, diving in for a hug that the tanned female returned generously, chuckling softly at she did so.

Back in the days where she was an independent Hollow, Nelliel had grown a certain attachment to the lone shark-like lady and, though they had parted ways for a long time - Nelliel joining Grimmjow's herd and Tia leading her own, before the latter was recruited by Aizen not long after Nnoitra cast the former out - it hadn't faded. They had first met on accident, and yet, bonded quite quickly, Tia holding a loving fondness for Nelliel's childlike wonder and Nelliel developing a staunch admiration for Tia's remarkable splendour...

Pulling back, Nelliel beamed up happily at the tanned female who merely softened her gaze at her: "Did I make you wait long?"

"No, not long at all. Come on, Tia-chan" smiled the cyan-haired female as she held the other's hand and led her on inside "How are the others?"

"They are fine. Mostly wondering what is so interesting here for both you _and_ Jeagerjaques to not yet return."

Giggling gleefully at that, the female centaur-like Arrancar shrugged: "Nel doesn't know about Grimmjow-sama but I _really_ like it here, being near Itsugo."

After remaining silently in thought for awhile, Tia questioned: "What do you see in him?"

"Kindness. Selflessness. Warmth...If Nel goes on, she won't ever, ever stop."

"I see" commented the tanned female slowly before she pointed out "But I don't think _I_ should be here."

"Why not?" Nelliel frowned whilst pouting childishly "Itsugo won't mind because he doesn't know Tia-chan or anything. Besides, Nel really, _really_ missed Tia-chan, so I asked you to come over!"

Closing her eyes, Tia shook her head indulgently: "So that way...you have all those you love in the same place, yes?"

"Yes! Nel _LOVES_ Tia-chan!" declared Nelliel loudly, leading the blonde's heart to melt instantly at the other's steadfast declaration, before the cyan-haired added as an afterthought "And Itsugo. And Grimmjow-sama. And everyone!"

Chuckling yet again, the tanned female Arrancar leaned in to whisper in the other's ear: "Nelliel."

Large babyish coffee eyes locked with deep green emerald ones: "Yes, Tia-chan?"

"Please _never_ change. Stay the way you are forever."

"Okay!" radiated Nelliel happily, leading Tia to ruffle at those cyan locks lovingly before the cyan-haired female's eyes glinted playfully "Say, now that Tia-chan is here... Wanna play a game of hide-and-seek with Nel?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the kitchen, Yuzu was humming blissfully to herself as she leisurely prepared a late dinner: the menu for tonight was spiced rice with curry and paprika, along with a mint yoghourt sauce and another of mashed and cooked cherry tomatoes drenched in soya sauce. She was also preparing roasted chicken wings coated in breadcrumbs with a tang of mustard - she had decided to cook an extra batch when she noticed that Grimmjow took a profound liking to chicken in general - and a varied vegetable salad, along with a homemade lemonade. The lovely aromas wafting from the young girl's cuisine was quite heavenly, needless to say.

As she moved around to the set the table in the adjoining dinner lounge whilst her meal was reaching its peak, she gauchely caught her feet in the carpet and struggled to stand her ground, letting out a startled gasp because if she _did_ fall...she'd be crashing down with a set of plates.

Desperately trying to steady herself, Yuzu clutched the plates tightly against her chest as she began falling backwards, gravity pulling her head to the floor.

Brown eyes squeezing shut, she waited for the impact to come with dread, only it never came, instead she heard an alarmed deep voice rise up: " _Whoa_! Watch it, kid!"

Blinking, she looked around to the see that she was half-hovering above the ground, her heels still on the floor and her shoulders caught in Grimmjow's strong hands, saving her head mere inches from a nasty thud.

Raising her eyes to the Arrancar's own, she beamed at him gratefully: "Thank you!"

"Careful, kid" sighed the blue-haired feline, half in exasperation and half in relief, as he carefully helped her to her feet and took the plates from her. After placing them on the table, he focused back on her and poked at her forehead with gentle chastise: "Too much clumsiness can be terminal."

"I'll keep that in mind, Jaeger-san!" mentioned the little Kurosaki adorably as she did a little salute and pulled out her tongue, making him laugh quietly at her and gently pinch at her nose in retaliation for her cheekiness. Giggling, she then dashed off back towards the kitchen, calling out over her shoulder: "Thanks again!"

Shaking his head at the girl with a soft snort, Grimmjow turned around to leave when he stopped midway as he found the young girl's brother gawking at him with wonder, eyes and jaw wide ajar. Raising an eyebrow at him, the blue-haired feline snapped defensively: " _What_?!"

"Nothing! I...Uh...I mean, I've noticed this before with the snuggling cat thing and all...It's just...You're like, _really_ good with children" stated Ichigo softly with a stunned expression, genuinely bewildered by the fact " _Gentle_ even."

Grimmjow stared unblinkingly at the teen in front of him for a moment before he looked away and wrinkled his nose in disbelief: "You think?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it" said the other as he rolled his eyes before he slowly neared the blue-haired as to regard him with raised eyebrows, teasing suspicion glinting in his brown eyes "Were you...a _babysitter_ in your previous life?"

"Ha ha..." snarled the Arrancar as he half-heartedly kicked the teen's leg in retribution whilst his lips twitched into a smile when Ichigo burst out laughing at the very thought of his joke " _Very_ funny, kid."

"Nope: That's _hilarious_ " corrected the orange-haired teen as he clutched at his sides before he shot the other a thoroughly mirthful look "Now I can't imagine you any differently."

Scoffing at the other whilst they exited the dinner lounge heading for the hall, the Arrancar raised an eyebrow at the teen in all seriousness: "Still...I _remain_ dangerous. Don't forget that."

Exhaling evenly in what seemed to be a loud sigh, Ichigo then turned his full attention upon the blue-haired feline, pure and unwavering sincerity filling both his eyes and voice: "I'm not afraid of you, Grimmjow."

At those words coupled with the teen's expression, the feline Arrancar's face closed up completely as he snarled in a low tone: "That's where you fuckin' got it wrong. Remember, Kurosaki, I'm an _Arrancar_. Not too long ago I was your _enemy_ and nearly _killed_ you as such."

Not understanding the sudden change in the other's demeanour and deciding to ignore it, the orange-haired teen shrugged easily: "And then you were freed from the Hogyoku and later on you saved me from my coma. And now, we're...What are we anyway?"

"Don't try to fuckin' name whatever relationship we have...or rather don't have."

"Well, I consider you as a fri..."

" _Don't_ " cut off the feline firmly, his blue eyes wide as he rigidly shook his head "Don't call me that. I'm _not_."

"Grimmjow..."

The Arrancar didn't let him finish, swiftly walking away, brow deeply furrowed as he came to a rather startling revelation: he was getting _too involved_ with the kid...and that was _not_ good. Sure, he gave his word to Orihime that he'll protect Ichigo and, sure, he promised the kid himself that he'll be his pillar to lean on if Aizen ever came around knocking. But _damn it_ , if that immortal ever did come, he'd see right through the closeness that somehow, at some point, grew between the two of them...and will do _anything_ to exploit it...or ruin it.

This wasn't the first time he attempted to make him remember that they were once enemies, in hopes of at least putting a certain distance between them, but Ichigo trusted him, way more than he should, and the Arrancar couldn't decide if it was naivety or idiocy on the teen's part.

Grimmjow wasn't at all reacting like this because he'd go out of his way to betray the teen - he would never go back on a promise - he was like this because Aizen Sosuke still _existed_.

After having been in the latter's lack of mercy in addition to having previously dwelled within the harsh atmosphere of the Hueco Mundo, the blue-haired feline had learned - the hard way - that getting attached led to being hurt in the end, hurt beyond repair, and, as a result, he didn't have that kind of bond with anyone, not even his herd: of course he cared for them, would fight for them and would mourn them if they died, the opposite also being the same, but if they were in a situation, say for example, where one of them was tortured...they wouldn't break to perpetrator's demands for the other's benefit. Not. One. Bit. No matter how bad it got. It had been a cold cruel rule that Grimmjow had imposed and the others had endorsed when they had expressed their willingness to follow him...

However...the feline Arrancar genuinely didn't believe that he could actually maintain that train of thought if anything were to happen to the teen or anyone close to him. More specifically, Grimmjow was _positive_ that were Aizen to try to take out anything on him in person, Ichigo would not stand for it and would fight against it, probably even trade against it. And that's _exactly_ what bothered him.

Damn them orange-haired humans and their selflessness. Were they _all_ like this?

Shaking his head, the blue-haired male halted in his sprinted tracks, noticing only now that he was in the middle of the street, a good few blocks away from the clinic, raising his eyebrows in surprise: he hadn't realized that he had walked off _that_ far.

Swiftly digging his hands in his jean pockets, the feline Arrancar exhaled heavily through his nose as he began to walk back to the Kurosaki's house, still lost in his thoughts.

By the time he got back and headed where he last left the teen, Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched in faint annoyance he heard the former Shinigami Substitute and Hallibel talking: the last thing the blue-haired needed was someone as blunt as her to gossip about him to the teen.

The fact was that, Tia had been in the middle of her game with Nelliel and as such was hiding from the latter as it was her turn, only she conveniently found herself near to where the two males were conversing, and so, curiosity taking the better of her, she stayed put to eavesdrop. So when Grimmjow came storming passed her and took off muttering under his breath, leaving the teen planted there without any explanation, the blonde tanned female took upon herself to patch up anything that might have been botched up. A favour, she considered, which she owed to the blue-haired male who was understandably incapable of telling the teen what was truly troubling him.

Exiting her hiding place - which proved to be a very spacious cupboard beneath the stairs - and taking a few steps forward, she addressed the teen: "He isn't good at expressing himself."

Jumping slightly for she had moved without a sound, Ichigo turned to face her with wide eyes before he grimaced sheepishly: "Neither am I apparently. I just scared him off. What about you, huh? What do _you_ think?"

"About what exactly?" she inquired slowly with a tilt of her head, not fully following.

"About Grimmjow and I. Would you call us friends? Or does that seem wrong to you too?"

Tia wordlessly considered him for a moment, whilst she recalled what Nelliel had previously mentioned about this boy and could perfectly see that - the kindness and selflessness - it was all there, so she chose to respond simply and truthfully: "He is indebted to you. That's all there is."

"So...He won't see me as friend and yet will uphold his debt to be" concluded the orange-haired with a perplexed frown before the scowl deepened further "Doesn't that bother him?"

"What does?"

"Being indebted to me?"

"No, not really" she said with a brief shake of her head to emphasis her words "Think of it as part of...our Arrancar code. Not that we have actually one. Anyway, the point is: when we're indebted, for most Arrancars, it's usually for life."

Brown eyes tripling in size, Ichigo's jaw dropped: "FOR _LIFE_?! SERIOUSLY?!"

The tanned blonde raised both eyebrows at that: "Does it _look_ like I'm joking?"

"Gosh! I...I don't what to say. This... This is just because I spared him?"

"Don't act like it's some half-ass thing, Kurosaki" snarled out Grimmjow all of a sudden, startling the teen by his abrupt arrival "You spared me...spared us, from _Aizen_."

"Oh. Oh, yeah...I guess." uttered the teen with lowered his eyes before he rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly "Sorry."

" _Sorry_?!" echoed the blue-haired incredulously whilst staring at the other as if he had lost his mind "Why the fuck are you _apologizing_?!"

"Well..." began the former Shinigami Substitute hesitantly, not wanting to admit to the other that he was in fact apologizing for trying to befriend him...because it sounded utterly ridiculous "I don't really know to be honest."

Staring at the teen for awhile silently, Grimmjow then rolled his eyes and snorted: "You humans are hopeless."

A small smile fell upon Ichigo's features whilst a hint of ill-concealed sadness flooded his voice: "Not throwing me in the 'shinigami' compartment anymore, are you?"

"You're no longer one so that'd be fuckin' unwarranted" stated the blue-haired feline simply, mindful not to spark the other's evident melancholy, before he admitted genuinely "Besides, you're more human than shinigami, kid."

"You think?" asked the former Shinigami Substitute, honestly surprised by the other's words.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it, Kurosaki" smirked the blue-haired male, returning the teen's own words from before right back at him, before Grimmjow abruptly went all rigid and shot an apprehensive look towards the door, Tia simultaneously shadowing his movements.

"What is it?" questioned the orange-haired teen with concern as he looked from one Arrancar to the other, taking in their anxious frowns and the sweat beginning to form upon their brows, both signs of growing apprehension.

"I don't know. Ill omen, I guess" whispered the male Arrancar before he let out a low growl and took a single precautious step back "I'm having a _real_ fuckin' bad feeling here."

"Me also" admitted Tia gravely as she, on the other hand, slowly moved towards the door "I don't like this at all."

Carefully opening the house's entrance and cautiously peering out, the tanned blonde observed her surroundings in silence before lifting her emerald green eyes upwards. Letting out a loud gasp of shock, the shark-like female shouted, dread etched deep in her voice: "THE _SKY_!"

"What about it?" called out the teen tensely as he started walking towards to where she stood stock still, only to have a hand tightly enclose around his wrist and halt him in his steps "Grimmjow?"

"Stay here" ordered the blue-haired feline firmly, his eyes instantly narrowing when Ichigo was about to argue with him "Kurosaki... Stay. The. Fuck. _Here_."

Scowling at the Arrancar as he pulled his own hand away and nodded his reluctant agreement, the teen stayed put whilst Grimmjow rushed forward to stand beside Tia, before he too had his breath taken away in horror: "Holy fuckin' shit."

Above them, the night black sky was slowly ripping, breaking apart, whilst crimson red fissures gradually made their appearance, like ones would feature upon a cracked pane of glass. But that wasn't the most horrifying part.

The far more horrifying part, was that the sky was filled, _completely filled_ , to the brim and hence shading the stars, with an _immeasurable_ amount of various Hollows, all charging, with extreme slowness, for two different points: a group was heading to where the Arrancars were staying and the other, right for the Kurosaki Clinic.

"What the fuckin' heck is _this_?!" choked out the blue-haired male, his tone of voice utterly horrified "We didn't even sense them!"

"Not until a few seconds ago!" pointed out the blonde female just as distraught, before she looked back up at the gradually nearing Hollows "Why are there _so_ many?"

"What's wrong?" asked the former Shinigami Substitute abruptly, now standing beside the two Arrancars and looking around, attempting to catch on what was distressing them so much.

Wide blue eyes taking in the orange-haired teen before they narrowed angrily, Grimmjow growled out harshly: "I told you to fuckin' stay _in_ there!"

Glaring straight back at the blue-haired, Ichigo demanded determinedly: "What _is_ going on?"

The feline male had to blink hard at that: "Are you fuckin' _blind_?! Look up!"

"I don't see anything, Grimmjow."

"You _don't_ see anyth...?!" started the blue-haired Arrancar disbelievingly before realization came hitting him hard " _Oh heck no_."

"Jeagerjaques?" inquired Tia in a gentle whisper, both she and Ichigo staring at the other as he slowly went pale...for he had momentarily, and yet _completely_ , forgotten that the teen had lost his powers.

 **Fourteen**

Heavily opening his eyelids, Byakuya slowly blinked away the burdensome haziness that persisted in maintaining them closed while trying to understand why he felt so numb...and so much at unease. It was then that the very recent turn of events that had occurred came rushing back to him at the same time as his full awareness - although he couldn't recall when and how he blacked out - causing him to instantly try and rise to feet, which he would have accomplished had he not been bound.

Wide grey eyes glanced downwards to see the chains imbued with seki essence **(1)** tightly securing him to the pole he was pressed against, with his wrists forcefully bound together in turn behind his back, painfully wedged between his body and the wooden pole.

Attempting to wrench free, he realized two things: one, he had been healed, much to his surprise; two, the leather bracelet around his left hand was gone, but the one upon his neck still remained, causing him to clench his jaw at the unpleasant feeling its presence brought.

Glancing around with a gradual sweep of his eyes, the Kuchiki noble noticed that his younger sister, with her head hung low and her black hair curtaining her face, was exactly in the same predicament as he was, leading him to frown with concern: "Rukia? Rukia, are you alright?"

The petite shinigami instantly snapped her head up, gazing at her brother with relief flooding her features as she gladly whispered: "Nii-sama! Thank God! You're awake!"

He nodded at her gently: "I am. Tell me, what happened?"

Rukia's expression fell a little as she glanced to the side, causing her the Kuchiki's clan leader to follow her gaze before his eyes narrowed: on the far end on the roof they were upon, near the very edge, stood Aizen and his underlings, with their backs to them, looking down at the battles occurring below.

"The Espada and her Fracción were going to tie us up but you resisted" explained the petite Kuchiki, still whispering as she eyed their enemies warily "So they knocked you out."

"Ah" uttered Byakuya in understanding, though the events were still a blur to him, before looking around again and frowning when he didn't quite recognize the surroundings "And...Where are we exactly?"

"On top of the Tower of Desolation" murmured Rukia with a shiver as bad memories came back to her "I didn't know the roof was accessible."

"It's not normally" stated the Kuchiki noble with a shake of his head before he returned to glaring daggers at the immortal's back "But leave it to Aizen Sosuke to achieve the borderline of the impossible."

A soft shifting sound drew the two Kuchiki siblings' attention and it was only at that moment that Byakuya became aware of the orange-haired human girl, she too, chained up beside them though not in a similar way: her hands were cuffed together, resting upon her lap, whilst the chain connecting her shackles had been nailed to the wooden pole she was slumped against, the length allowing her movement, even if it was minimum. It led the Kuchiki clan's leader to deduce intuitively that the healing of her wounds was her doing.

With a haggard pale face, Orihime's voice was a broken whisper: "This is my fault. _All_ of it."

Whilst the 6th Division's captain stared at the girl wordlessly with an unreadable expression, the 13th Division's lieutenant could only regard the girl with sheer sympathy: "Inoue..."

The girl batted her bleary grey eyes as she sniffed softly: "Aizen-sama's out, ready to ruin worlds, and I failed the only chance I thought I had to prevent...this."

"Inoue" began Rukia sincerely, trying to prevent the other from sinking further into her already deep depression "I truly believe that what you did was _incredibly_ brave. You risked a lot, almost everything. You were admirable."

Orihime didn't seem to have heard her at all, for she merely went on: "Now, Shinigami are going to die...or worse. And Kurosaki-kun..." her voice choked up as she swallowed back an upcoming sob "When my brother came for me back then, we should just have let him kill me."

"Don't say that!" reprimanded the petite Kuchiki brusquely, aghast by the other girl's words.

"But it's true!" retorted the orange-haired desperately before she gestured around with a fleeting movement of both her head and eyes "Look around you! It's over! For _everyone_!"

"It's never over, Inoue" voiced Rukia resolutely with steadfast conviction.

Dim grey eyes then locked on to indigo blue before the former lowered as Orihime whispered: "Then you're a blissfully blind wishful-thinking idiot to think that...just like your brother."

A brief silence fell over the three captives, before Byakuya spoke up, though, unexpectedly, not to counter the human's words: "Inoue Orihime...I believe we had a conversation similar to this one a little while back, when you were blaming yourself as you are now. And I will tell you again what I told you then: you're _not_ at fault. The only person to blame, is Aizen Sosuke."

As Rukia smiled graciously, the human girl's eyes went wide as she stared hard at the noble disbelievingly, whispering softly: "After all I've done...?" her face suddenly hardened whilst regarding the Kuchiki who would not meet her gaze "Wait, do _you_ believe that? _Do you_?!"

No. No, he didn't. He blamed her as much as he blamed the immortal. He knew he was being irrational, that the girl had had her reasons and that he probably would have done the same if he had found himself in a similar situation. But he couldn't stop from feeling as if she was also at fault, somehow. He merely said those words to support his sister. And that was all...

When he didn't answer her and Orihime clearly understood that he hadn't meant _a word_ he had said, she burst out heatedly: "Then don't _lecture_ me! And _don't t_ ell me that you wouldn't do the same if your sister's safety was on the line!"

Finally looking in her direction just as she furiously turned her head away, the 6th Division's captain attempted to justify himself: "Inoue Ori..."

"Please, Nii-sama, just...Just let her be" pleaded the petite shinigami as she regarded the young girl wistfully before she turned to her brother "What of Renji? Where is he?"

It was Byakuya's turn to feel slightly disheartened as he shook his head, sighing deeply: "I honestly don't know. Last I saw him...well, Abarai wasn't exactly faring well. I do hope he's unharmed."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Groaning as a vicious throbbing pounded somewhere over his head when he slowly came to, Renji's brown eyes gradually fluttered open and the first thought that came to him was: _'What the heck just happened?'_

Trying to focus, the red-haired lieutenant attempted to gather himself and remember what led to him feeling like he had been trampled over by a stampede of enraged unrelenting bulls.

It's when he recalled his captain shouting out for him to run that everything came crashing back into him at the same time as the loud sounds of the raging war reached him... _Oh hell no_.

The Espada were in the Seireitei. And they had Rukia and Kuchiki-taichou prisoner. _Shit_.

The 6th Division's lieutenant scrambled to his feet before he grimaced in pain and leaned against the nearest wall, heaving slightly: "Ugh, damn it. I'm hurting all over."

Though he would resolutely refuse to admit it, Renji was in no condition to fight: the Noveno Espada had been relentless during their brief brawl, being at a terribly larger advantage than him. Not only was her reiatsu forcefully oppressive, but she had the faculty to foresee another's movements _and_ her strength was tremendous: the redhead was certain that he had a couple of sporadically broken bones amidst the cuts and bruises.

"Renji!" called out suddenly a small squeak of a voice, before the 6th Division's lieutenant felt something wrap tightly around his leg.

Blinking before slowly looking down, Renji was baffled: "You? What are _you_ doing here? No wait, more importantly, _how_ did you get here?"

"Never mind that!" stated Kon urgently as he began tugging vigorously at the redhead's limb "And I'm here because Ichigo told me to come. Quickly, we have to help! Nee-san, her brother and the lovely Orihime are being kept prisoner!"

" _What_?!" uttered Renji agitatedly, going slightly pale, before he picked up the plushie to lock his own eyes dead on with its beady black ones "And do you know where they are?"

"In that Aizen guy's hands! Come on!"

Not believing his ears, the red-haired lieutenant paled even further: "Wait...Aizen got _out_?!"

"Yeah! Why do you look so shocked?"

"I can't...I can't sense his presence" frowned the red-haired lieutenant as he concentrated, only making out powerful stifling bursts of darkened energy of which none were familiar to him, before he rose a tattooed eyebrow at the little yellow lion "Are you sure?"

"I _saw_ him!" asserted Kon animatedly, waving around his tiny paws dynamically "Him and his horde of beautifully cruel gorgeous lackeys are holding Nee-san and the others against their will, and they headed over to the Tower of Desolation!"

"Why _there_?" gulped Renji uneasily, as ghastly memories surfaced, all involving Rukia's execution, unwillingly recalling that _he_ was the one who had escorted her there.

"I don't know! Ask him when you see him or something! Come on!" persisted the plushie as he pointed in a direction which the red-haired lieutenant was quick to follow, now utterly uncaring of his pain, determined motivation taking over and pushing him forwards.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So...how do we do this?" whispered Kon as quietly as he could, whilst he peered, along with Renji, from behind the wall they were hiding. The two had shunpo-ed all their way here and were now observing Aizen, his underlings and his captives from a safe distance, dissimulating their presence.

"Ugh...I don't know" groaned out the 6th Division's lieutenant in frustration, livid at the way both Kuchiki siblings were chained up, before he paused in his words when Orihime suddenly looked in his direction and locked eyes with him.

Both Renji and Kon remained silent as she regarded them with wide eyes which briefly darted over to Aizen. Upon seeing that he still had his back turned to her, the human girl shifted her gaze back to the red-haired and, biting her lip, she quickly gestured for him to keep his eyes on her.

When he didn't look away, the orange-haired girl discretely reached into her pocket and, pulling something out, she set it on the ground before hastily letting it roll in their direction.

As it reached them and Renji bent down to pick up a very small pouch, the lion plushie inquired curiously: "What is it?"

"I have no idea" admitted the red-haired quietly as he opened it and looked inside, before taking out one of its contents and observing between his fingers a very small sphere-like object "They look like Mode Souls. Only blue."

"They're _sapphire_ , not blue. Are you colour-blind?"

"Shut it! Damn it! What do I do with this?" muttered the 6th Division's lieutenant under his breath as he stared back in Orihime's direction, raising an eyebrow at her to convey his uncertainty.

"Maybe you should..." started the lion plushie only to have the other instantly interrupt it.

"Shh! Wait!"

"I was trying to help!" snapped Kon tetchily, crossing his stubby mini arms and lifting his button nose in the air.

" _Wait_!" insisted Renji persistently, his eyes not once leaving the orange-haired girl "Inoue's signing."

"She's what?" questioned the plushie as it turned to look inquisitively at the human girl: effectively, despite her bound hands, Orihime had raised them and was moving them, making gestures, forming sentences.

"Let me concentrate. If I miss a word, I won't get the message **(2)**."

When the girl halted in her signing and lowered her hands back to her lap, Kon asked the lieutenant, who was now frowning deeply: "What did she say?"

It wasn't that Renji didn't understand the message, he simply couldn't make sense of the girl's silent words: "I think she said: 'Hide one here and take the rest. They'll take you wherever you wish to go. Just think of that place and you'll be there. Think of Grimmjow and you'll find him. Tell him to run. He'll understand. Go now and hurry.'"

"Grimmjow?" repeated the plushie as it tried to place the name "The Arrancar over at Ichigo's house?"

"Yeah" confirmed the lieutenant absentmindedly, his face deeply etched with puzzlement "But...why? I don't get it."

"Well, he _will_. So now, we go!"

"But...What about Rukia and Kuchiki-taichou?"

"You're in no condition to fight _and_ you are outnumbered. Plus, Aizen's standing _right there_ " stressed out Kon meaningfully, pointing in the immortal's direction with a tiny triangular claw "Let's just do as she says."

"I don't know."

"You don't trust her either, huh?"

Sighing and rubbing at his neck, Renji admitted awkwardly, glad neither Ichigo nor Rukia were present or close enough to hear: "I guess."

"She's a prisoner too, Renji" pointed out Kon consistently, though he understood the shinigami's mistrust: Ichigo had told him that due to being caged by Aizen in addition to her recent behaviour, many suspected Orihime to be a traitor. The orange-haired teen and his friends refused to believe that. But that didn't mean that they were right...or wrong.

Staring at the little lion in silence as he tried to think things through, Reni eventually relented: "You're right. I'm being an idiot. Let's do this."

"Hell yeah!" cheered the plushie as it jumped to ground and made a funny dance of triumph.

Shaking his head at the ridiculously ludicrous soft toy, the 6th Division's lieutenant then looked back in the girl's direction and nodded, signalling his consent, to which she responded with a small grateful smile before she lowered her watery eyes and signed once more:

' _Tell Kurosaki-kun that I'm sorry,_ _ **so sorry**_ _, that I failed to protect him...'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Karakura, Hollows were _everywhere_. And as the Shinigami had their hands full with their own personal invasion, it was up to those there within the town to defend its inhabitants, and that included the gifted humans, such as Chad and Uryuu...though it was hard for the two.

Shooting a stream of arrows at a group of the white-masked monsters headed for him and hitting them dead on, the black-haired Quincy panted out heavily, fatigue and disbelief simultaneously invading his senses: "I've _never_ seen _this many_ Hollows! Not even when I released that Hollow bait awhile ago! This...this is...This is beyond words!"

"Ishida!" called out the tall tanned teenager with a hint of frustration to his tone as he punched a Hollow, destroying it "Stop trying to analyse! Just fight!"

"I'm trying!" retorted the bespectacled teen before he gasped out as he found himself flying into a wall, receiving a brutal - yet thankfully nonfatal - blow from a monster that had crept up on him from behind and was now stretching its claws towards him.

"Ishida!" yelled Chad as he hurriedly powered his right arm and released a discharge of energy that pulverised a good number of Hollows, including the one that was aiming to turn Uryuu into a shish kebab.

Running over to the black-haired boy, the tanned teen helped the other to his feet and checked him over, leading the Quincy to breathily express his gratitude: "Thank you, Sado-san."

Nodding silently, the other then glanced sideways, his gaze heading in the direction where their orange-haired and now powerless friend lived: "I hope Ichigo's ok."

"Same here" admitted Uryuu tensely, sincerely wondering how the other was dealing with this situation given his predicament "We'll go check on him when things calm down a bit."

"Agreed" said Chad approvingly, before he and the Quincy readied themselves to fight again.

 **Thirteen**

Just like in Karakura, the sky had fractured and Hollows gradually began seeping through the cracks, joining the already hectic raging battles. Many Shinigami fought valiantly, but they were quickly outnumbered, and demise was fast to fall upon many within the Seireitei's walls.

Looking around with dismay upon his already worn features, Jushiro was truly heart-stricken by what he saw: never in his life, during his entire existence, has he seen _this_ much death...

A sudden sharp sound of laughter, similar to that of a child, reached his ears, leading him to search for the source. The white-haired captain - much to his chagrin - eventually found it in the form of a young boy perched up on the top of a nearby roof, staring intently at Jushiro with dark mirth dancing in his baby blue dead-like eyes, remnants of a Hollow-mask framing his entire left eyebrow.

With white skin harbouring a faint hint of grey and short pale pinkish hair, the boy was dressed in white, the uniform loosely resembling those of the Espada: loose trousers that draped carelessly upon his bare feet and a loose long-sleeved top that hid his hands and revealed his shoulders. Also, the young boy's zanpaktou, under the form of a small dagger, was attached to black belt around his hips.

Tilting his head as he regarded the 13th Division's captain with a smile, the boy spoke up, his voiced childish and yet chilling: "Hello there, Taichou-san. Why so glum?"

"Why hello there, little one" greeted back Jushiro kindly with a smile of his own "This battle is what saddens me. And what are you doing out here on this macabre theatre of war?"

"Oh, nothing much" shrugged the boy nonchalantly, still smiling, before he hopped down from the roof and stood before the captain, the boy's smile now turning lethal "I'm just out here to cross off anyone who stands in Aizen-sama's way."

The white-haired captain could not contain his surprise: "Someone as young as yourself?"

The boy merely giggled, waving a sleeve at the other: "Dear me, Taichou-san! Careful or you'll make me feel little!" then those baby blue eyes turned icy cold "Tell me, Taichou-san, are _you_ against my master's wishes?"

"I'm afraid I am little one" admitted Jushiro wistfully, regarding the boy wistfully as he slowly drew his zanpaktou again and rearranged his stance.

"Such a shame" the boy sighed with what seemed to be unhappiness "You seem so kind."

"You bet your ass he is!" shouted out both Kiyone and Sentaro all of a sudden, from where they were hidden nearby, before they hastily bowed and apologized when they saw their captain staring wide-eyed at them "Our deepest apologies, Ukitake-taichou!"

Laughing at the two 3rd Seats' antics, the pink-haired boy then raised the Hollow-masked eyebrow at the captain: "Ukitake-san...is it?"

"Yes" confirmed the white-haired man before fully introducing himself "My name is Ukitake Jushiro, captain of the 13th Division."

"I am Youli, the Sexta Espada" declared the boy loftily as he bowed down low in a dramatic fashion, before maintain that position and merely lifting his head in order to sneer viciously at the other "So, Ukitake-san, are you ready... _to die_?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It has begun" whispered Kisuke with a deep frown as he rubbed at his temples, trying to ease up the heavy headache caused all the havoc occurring outside of his prison's walls "And I fear Aizen might already be out by now."

Gin merely sighed loudly, not really seeing the point to comment on that. What would he say? If not 'I told you so', which wouldn't make anything any better or worse...

The main door was suddenly flung open with a loud clang, causing the two imprisoned captains to jump slightly, before a panting pale blonde lieutenant halted in front of their cells.

"Kira?" called out the silver-haired man, surprise in his tone, as he stared at Izuru who was trying to catch his breath, his hands on his knees where he stood.

After a few seconds, though still out of breath, the blonde lieutenant rapidly reached for the dead guard on the floor, searching him for the keys. Once he found them, he hastily fumbled to unbolt the cells, whilst explaining his actions to the stunned captains: "We have to get you out! It's a hellish mayhem out there and we're being _completely_ massacred! And we need all the help we can get!"

"Even mine?" voiced Gin tentatively as he watched his lieutenant succeed in opening his cell before he moved over to unlock Kisuke's.

"The Horsemen have been established, all four of them. Besides, Matsumoto never believed that you were one of them" mentioned the blonde lieutenant before he muttered "I should have listened to her."

Though he inwardly felt a twinge of guilt at Rangiku's opinion concerning him, Gin laughed lightly at that: "I'm immensely flattered that her trust in me is infallible."

"And I can tell you mean it" smiled Izuru slightly before he began briefing the two captains "Look, here's a brief update on the situation. Aizen's out. The Espada are in. We..."

Izuru Kira never got to continue as he abruptly choked on his breath, a large hole blown right through his chest, leaving a smell of burning flesh in its wake...

"KIRA!" yelled Gin, utterly aghast, as he flew forward to catch his falling lieutenant and hold him tight against his chest, before kneeling upon the ground and hurriedly trying to use kido to save the blonde's life.

Looking around to find who was responsible, Izuru's dimming eyes fell upon a not-quite-so familiar face, and yet, he knew _exactly_ who she was: "H...Hi...Hina...mori-kun..."

Though Kira's captain never looked away from his healing, his eyes went wide at the name as well as Kisuke's: Renji had often mentioned to the latter that he, along with Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori, had been good close friends at the academy. And another thing came to the sandy blonde's mind as he recognized the name: hadn't she once been Aizen's lieutenant?

Locking eyes with the inexpressive girl, the 12th Division's captain stuttered out hesitantly: "How...How could you do this? Weren't you friends?"

Raising her chin high, the brown-haired girl dressed in black spoke conceitedly: "I, Aizen Hinamori, shall defend Aizen-sama's name and will slay all those who dare oppose it."

Eyes doubling in size, Kisuke startled at the way she presented herself: she...was _related_ to Aizen? Wait. Wasn't Sosuke Aizen an only orphan and a child adopted by the Kuchiki Clan?

"Urahara-san?" whispered Gin quietly, drawing the sandy blonde's attention and leading him to cringe in commiseration upon seeing that the other had failed the healing of his lieutenant, the wound far too severe.

"Yes?"

"Leave" demanded the 3rd Division's captain adamantly, silver hair shading his eyes as he clenched his teeth hard, whilst his hands covered with the blood of his lieutenant shook with anger "I'll take it from here."

Closing his eyes in understanding, the sandy blonde captain didn't hesitate a second and simply departed in silence, not once glancing back. As soon as Kisuke left, Gin locked incensed murderous eyes with Hinamori's dark apathetic ones, whilst he growled out low: "I'm goin' to kill you, Hinamori _Aizen_."

"That should be my line. After all...Kira isn't here to stop me anymore" she smirked sinisterly, chillingly resembling her cousin "And you have _entirely_ lost Aizen-sama's favour."

"Have I now?" stated the 3rd Division's captain indifferently as he stood, picking up Izuru's zanpaktou since his had been confiscated and was somewhere in the 6th Division's barracks above.

" _Yes_. Let us be quick about this" declared Hinamori, a crazed expression invading her features "I'm most _keen_ to lay your _lifeless cadaver_ at my master's feet."

"Silly insane girl" muttered the silver-haired man with a shake of his head, though it was out of irritation not pity "When will you understand that Aizen doesn't give a damn about you?"

"I _understand_ that" she snorted with a roll of her eyes as if it was obvious, before she shrugged with extreme nonchalance "I just don't care about it. Never have, never will."

The two then charged at each other, both so fuelled by anger and resentment, that they both failed to perceive that Izuru Kira's death at Hinamori Aizen's hand had been witnessed by a fourth set of passing eyes...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rukia shivered as a sudden chilly breeze brushed passed the occupants upon the Tower's roof, before she cast a fleeting glance around her: Orihime was still heavily depressed, her head hung low and her older brother was in deep silent thought, his elegant eyebrows knitted in concentration. He was probably either conjuring a way to escape or simply profoundly perturbed by all that was transpiring. The petite Kuchiki then chanced a tentative glimpse over to where their captors stood near the very edge of the roof, looking out with unrestrained glee at the battles blistering below...all except one.

Rukia stilled her breath for a moment when she caught sight of the way the immortal was looking at her brother, out of the corner of his eye. It reminded her of the way he had looked at him, back then, when the Kuchiki clan's leader had protected her from Ichimaru Gin's blade. Apathetic dark brown eyes imbued with disdain, resentment and something else she simply couldn't put her finger on...And just like at that time, she did _not_ like one bit of the way he was regarding Byakuya.

All of a sudden, Aizen was standing tall beside them, staring down at the young noble with a terrible glint in his eyes and a deadly smirk upon his lips. With dreadfully accurate precision, the brown-haired immortal rid the 6th Division's captain of the chains that bound him after a single swipe of his own zanpaktou, the blade barely a hair's width from Byakuya's skin.

The moment the bindings left his person, the Kuchiki clan's leader was quick to get to his feet but, due to the draining attributes if his collar, wasn't quick enough to evade the immortal who swiftly grabbed hold of the noble's silky black locks in a vice grip, earning a soft hiss from the latter.

"Nii-sama!" called out Rukia loudly, aghast at the way her brother was being treated but before she could utter another word Avaricia knocked her out cold, with a swift hit to the back of the petite Kuchiki's neck, causing Byakuya to glare daggers at her, only he too didn't have time to voice anything.

Using his leverage on the other to bring him to his knees before him, the immortal let his reiatsu violently lash out upon Byakuya, causing the latter's breath to clog in his throat whilst the very little strength he had left to fight found itself sapped straight out of him and he slowly went limp, the hold on his hair being the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground face first.

Upon seeing the other's resistance gradually wane out, Aizen bent down to forcefully haul the noble to his unsteady feet before dragging him along with him to the side of the Tower. Once they reached the edge, the brown-haired promptly pushed the noble against it, in a way Byakuya was now bending over it, before Aizen pressed himself close to the young captain - far _too close_ for the noble's comfort and he could only shudder in aversion at the feeling of the other upon him - leaving the latter no room for escape.

Using his free hand, the brown-haired child of chaos tucked a few stray strands away from his captive's ear before leaning down to whisper right into it with a commanding tone: "Look."

Breathing heavily with his hands firmly clutching the edge he was leaned upon lest Aizen had other ideas for him, the young noble still resisted the other, clenching his eyes shut and shaking his head defiantly, though with difficulty given that the immortal still had a hold on his hair. Utterly undeterred, Aizen tugged firmly on those black ebony locks in order to force the Kuchiki's head upwards whilst sliding his free hand underneath the noble's chin as to compel the other to keep his head up and still: "Byakuya. I said: _Look_. Look what has befallen the Seireitei you love _so_ deeply."

Something in the other's lethal voice decidedly pushed the Kuchiki to heed the other and as such opened his eyes...to the horrors unfolding down below within the midst of the Seireitei.

To say that it was chaos would be an understatement: it was an _apocalypse_. There was death in every corner, with blood staining the once clean white roads weaved throughout their world. Strident screams of agony, fear, dismay and despair echoed deafeningly amongst the loud cries of battle and thunderous explosions of reiatsu colliding. Smoke and fire suffocated the cool dark air of the night and, despite the distance, the aghast noble could smell the deadened scent of ashes intermingled with fresh and rotting blood alike. As he took it all in, he felt his horror rise tenfold whilst an icy feeling crawled around inside him like an infection.

"Are you seeing this, my dear Byakuya?" inquired the immortal darkly, his lips still against the young Kuchiki's ear, so close that the latter could _feel_ the morbidly amused smirk of the other's mouth "And _this_...is only the beginning..."

 **Twelve**

The 12th Division's scientific department was in ruins. Everything had been destroyed. And not an ounce of the equipment could ever be salvaged again. All has been reduced to _nothing_.

Standing in the middle of the dead, Szayel Apporo Grantz admired his handiwork with a hint of pride and limitless glee: how he wished the captain responsible of this Division was here to view the destruction he had created. Oh. But then that would mean that he had to be alive for that. Nah then...everything was fine just the way it was...

A sudden muffled gasp and a slight sound of scuffling to the side drew his rapt attention as he leisurely turned his apathetic golden eyes in that direction, locking them dead on with the wide terrified teary grey-blue orbs of the sole survivor of the department, curled up into a trembling ball under a partially destroyed desk.

The Octavo's eyebrow arched slightly whilst his lips slowly curved upwards: "Oh? Looks like there's still a rat in the laboratory" before his eyes flit over to his latest creation "Neveromina, deal with it."

Gulping hard as the woman who was once her lieutenant fixed her focus upon her, Rin desperately backed away, stammering out pleadingly with every step the other took towards her: "K...Kuro...Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou... _Please_. D...Don't..."

Her begging however fell on deaf ears as Neveromina reached the petrified girl and raised her arm, which had morphed into a ghastly axe-like shape, before sharply swinging it down.

Letting out an undignified squeak of absolute terror and clenching her eyes shut, the little brown-haired researcher braced herself...but the blow never came. Instead, she found herself suddenly moving through air at an alarming speed.

Tentatively opening her eyes, Rin found herself securely within the arms of the 6th Division's lieutenant, the 4th Division's 7th Seat and a small yellow... _thing_ both at their side, as they all ran as fast and as far away as they could from the 12th Division and the whole battlefield all together.

Stunned, the brown-haired researcher blinked: "Abarai-fukutaichou? Yamada-san?! Wha...?"

"I'll explain later, kid" promised Renji quickly, his eyes darting around watchfully whilst Hanatarou breathlessly trailed along, his features haggard and disheartened just like hers.

"We have to go! _Now_!" yelled the yellow thing animatedly, jumping up and down as it ran.

Dead amber eyes follow them in their departure and, just as she is about to fall into pursuit, the Espada's voice stops her: "Let them run, Neveromina. They can't leave the Seireitei. Not with a destroyed Senkaimon."

After a moment, whilst the Octavo continued to look over the debris smugly, the Fracción spoke up, her voice as void as her expression: "Their presence has disappeared, master."

Golden eyes went wide: "What?! _How_?! Take me to where you last sensed them!"

Nodding once, she took off with a sonido, the pink-haired Espada trailing closely behind, until they reach a clearing in the midst of recent ruins and Neveromina pointed at it: "Here."

Bewildered by the fact that he too no longer sensed them, Szayel looked around with scrutiny before a brief shining light, hidden in the grass, caught his eye. Bending down and picking it up, he set his eyes upon a single extremely familiar sapphire gem. He easily recognized it: after all, he was the one who brought such an item to existence. He also knew that someone had taken them from him awhile back, and now...his suspicions were confirmed.

Laughing sinisterly, the mad Espada scientist brought it to his lips as he raised an eyebrow: "Oh dear clever, _clever_ brother...Stealing my stuff for _that_ _Grimmjow_ of all people..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

In front of the Kurosaki Clinic, the three Arrancars present there, were vigorously clashing against the plague of Hollows, not letting a single one of them get too close to where the defenceless teen and his sisters were, the latter two watching with sheer shock at what was unfolding whilst Ichigo just stood there, feeling helpless, as he stared on in what was utter nothingness to him: he couldn't see the Hollows, nor the battling Arrancars, nor his father..

Isshin Kurosaki had donned his shinigami attire and had aided the others at first, but when he had seen that this was endless, he took off to try and find a way to close up the openings in the sky.

"Ichigo!" called out a familiar voice suddenly, leading the orange-haired teen to look over to a quickly approaching little yellow lion.

"Kon?" voiced Ichigo, surprised by the other's sudden appearance "Is everything alright?!"

"No. No, nothing is alright right now" muttered the plushie gravely with a shake of his head.

Unbeknownst to the former Shinigami Substitute, Renji was also there, trying to draw the blue-haired feline's attention: "Hey! I have a message for you, Grimmjow! From Inoue!"

Upon hearing the girl's name, the male Arrancar sonido-ed over to where the red-haired was and heard him out. As the 6th Division's lieutenant relayed the human girl's words whilst Grimmjow regained his gigai as to not leave Ichigo out of the discussion, the feline frowned apprehensively upon hearing the message: "Why didn't she come tell me this herself?"

"She can't" uttered Renji with difficulty, eyes lowered, whilst Kon served as a translator for the orange-haired teen who could not see nor hear his invisible friend.

"Why the fuck _not_?" demanded the blue-haired Arrancar urgently, not at all liking the way she had formulated her words: something had gone wrong. _Terribly_ wrong.

"She...She's being detained by Aizen."

"What?!" exclaimed both Grimmjow and Ichigo with doubled eyes upon hearing that, horrified by Orihime's predicament, alarmed...because Aizen had gotten _out_.

" _Detained_? _Why_?" uttered the feline Arrancar, his voice laced with bewilderment and his expression infused with indecipherable turmoil "That can't be possible. What did she _do_?!"

"What do you mean?" asked Renji with a frown whilst the orange-haired teen wordlessly stared at the blue-haired, both of them sensing that they were missing something.

Grimmjow didn't answer and began pacing instead, rambling his racing thoughts out loud: "If this happened, she must have defied him. Done something she shouldn't have. What the fuck was she _thinking_?" he paused and glanced over to the red-haired "Is...Is she hurt?"

"No. Not that I saw" replied the 6th Division's lieutenant slowly, genuinely confused by the Arrancar's apparent concern for Orihime.

"Damn it! It _really_ doesn't make any fuckin' sense since she's one of the Horsemen and..."

"Wait. You...knew?" inquired Ichigo tentatively, wide eyes fixated on Grimmjow whilst his face somewhere between shocked, horrified and faintly betrayed "That she... _actually_ was one of the Horsemen?"

"Of course I did. It was one of the conditions she accepted to protect you, kid" said the male Arrancar, confessing the last part in a tight whisper.

"But..." wavered the former Shinigami Substitute, brows furrowed as he tried grasp the fact that everyone had been right about Orihime's stance whilst he and his friends had been staunchly defending her "Why didn't she _say_ anything?"

"Another condition" answered the other before he closed his blue eyes sighed deeply "Look, kid. It's not my place to say anything about the way that girl feels about...feels about her friends. But know this: she is _definitely_ as much dedicated and determined as you are when it comes to protecting those you care for, no matter the cost..."

"About that, Ichigo..." began Renji quickly, eyes wide as the Arrancar's words dawned on him and somewhat reminded him of Rukia's "She wanted me to tell you this..."

As Kon relayed Orihime's message brought from Renji and Ichigo slowly took everything in, Grimmjow stated unwaveringly: "I'm going there. See if I can give a helping hand. Stay close to Nel and Hallibel, Kurosaki."

Brown eyes now void of uncertainty, flitted over the male Arrancar's: "Take me with you."

Renji and Grimmjow both regarded the teen's determined expression in stunned silence, before the blue-haired feline spoke through clenched teeth: "Wait, _what_? Kid, you _lost_ your fuckin' powers. And now you're losing you fuckin' _mind_?! You can't even _see_ Shinigami and Hollows here, what makes you think you'll see _anything_ there? There's _nothing_ you can do. Not only that, but I promised her that I'd protect you with everything I've got and keep you _away_ from Aizen. By _going_ there, it'll be as if I'm serving you to that bastard straight on a fuckin' silver plate!"

As the Arrancar finished his rant off with anger, Ichigo countered it just as furiously: "I can't leave her behind! _Especially_ not after what you guys just told me! She's my friend! I'd do this for anyone who is!"

"Kurosaki...You will _not_ spoil all of what that girl risked for you" grounded out Grimmjow as he took a step towards the teen and narrowed his piercing blue eyes "Don't you fuckin' dare."

Scowling, the orange-haired teenager raised his chin defiantly: "She'd do the same for me!"

"That's the fuckin point, you bloody idiot! _She_ _ **already**_ _did_!" bellowed the blue-haired feline.

Expression softening a little at the other's obvious distress for both Orihime and his own safety, Ichigo uttered gently, almost miserably: "Grimmjow...I failed to protect Inoue once. I _won't_ let that happen again" he then spoke up with even more resolve than before "Take. Me. _With_. You."

The blue-haired feline exhaled deeply through his nostrils as he firmly regarded the other: "Not gonna let this go, are you?"

"No. Besides, if you _are_ indebted to me, you'll do as I say."

Blue eyes narrowing, Grimmjow let out a low intimidating growl: "That's fuckin' low, kid."

"You're the one not giving me a choice" shrugged the orange-haired teen stubbornly before he crossed his arms.

"No, I fuckin' _did_. _You_ are picking the wrong one."

"Um...Can I...say something?"

" _What_!" snapped the feline Arrancar irately as he glared at the 6th Division's lieutenant who had just bravely spoke up and by doing so, broke the intensely tense head-to-head between Ichigo and Grimmjow.

With Kon still as his translator, Renji addressed the orange-haired teen: "Ichigo, I'm on the Arrancar's side for this one. Without your powers, it's suicide."

Whilst the former Shinigami Substitute's scowl deepened, the blue-haired Arrancar raised an eyebrow at the teenager: "See? Listen to _him_ at least."

" _Shit!_ " muttered the teen beneath his breath, knowing that they were right but still refusing to accept it, before a sudden idea abruptly came to him "Wait...I just need to become a shinigami again, right? Renji, take your zanpaktou and stab me."

That was honestly the last thing anyone expected to her today, notably Grimmjow: " _What_?!"

"Just do it!" the orange-haired teen insisted unflinchingly, staring off into the general direction he had seen the Arrancar converse with redhead.

"Hell no, Ichigo!" cried the lieutenant vehemently, with the plushie _still_ actively translating "I'll kill you!"

"That's the _point_!" shouted Ichigo frantically before he breathed out heavily "Look, I spoke to Unohana-taichou and Urahara-san back when I was in the Seireitei. I haven't exactly lost my abilities: they're just blocked...by something. So, if I'm on the verge of death, maybe my shinigami powers will break free to prevent that...I guess."

"Maybe?" echoed Grimmjow incredulously, blue eyes massive and disbelieving " _Maybe_?! You want to fuckin' work with a 'maybe' and 'I guess'?!"

"Do you have another idea?!" snapped the orange-haired teen furiously as he scowled towards the feline Arrancar yet again.

"Yeah! One that doesn't involve flirting with death, kid: _STAY HERE_!"

"I am _NOT_ staying!"

"Wait" interrupted Renji in all seriousness, now that he had the time to consider Ichigo's words "Let's admit for a second that this scenario _may_ work...what happens if it doesn't?"

"I'll heal him" spoke up Nelliel, suddenly standing beside the three males and the little soft toy "Itsugo wants to save his friend. We should be helping him."

"Nel" groaned out Grimmjow in exasperation, really not needing yet _another_ person to support the orange-haired teen's suicidal ideas "He won't win against Aizen. Not this time."

"You don't know that, Grimmjow" voiced Ichigo in a whisper, though he also wasn't too positive that he would have a chance against the immortal. But that didn't matter to him right now. He had something far more important to deal with and it wasn't the unknown or any uncertainty that was going to stop him. The teen had faced far worse totally unprepared and unawares before. So how hard could _this_ be?

"Fuckin' hell, kid..." hissed the male Arrancar in irritation before he called out to the tanned blonde "Hallibel! Give us some cover!" blue eyes darting back over to the teenager, Grimmjow snarled half-heartedly "You'd _better_ fuckin' speak up if your friend starts blaming me. And don't you _dare_ come crying to me if things ever go shitty."

"I can do that" smiled Ichigo with a nod, gratitude flooding his features, before he called out to the 6th Division's lieutenant "Ok, Renji: Let's do this."

Sighing nervously as he slowly drew his zanpaktou, Renji cautiously warned the other - through Kon of course: "Brace yourself, Ichigo."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

From the corner of her eye, Orihime wordlessly regarded Aizen whisper morbid threats right down the Kuchiki noble's ear, shivering slightly at the mere thought of they could be. She would be honest with herself and admit that she was sympathetic for the fate awaiting Rukia's brother...but she was also horribly glad that it wasn't _Ichigo_ in the other's hands at the moment. Speaking of the orange-haired boy, she truly wondered how she was since the last time she saw him...The human girl's thoughts were instantly cut short as her eyes doubled in size and a shrill scream of utter agony escaped her lips.

Everyone on the roof promptly to turned to her upon hearing it, only to witness her convulsing upon the ground, screaming incessantly in pain and clawing at her chest as if trying to get something out.

"Orihime-sama?!" called out the Noveno Espada worriedly as she rushed to the girl's side before hesitating to touch the agonizing human lest she'd make things worse for her.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Menoly hesitantly as she stared on wide-eyed at the unfolding events.

Still quivering, Orihime heaved hysterically, her eyes blown and bloodshot, her voice wheezy and horror-struck: "No... K...Kuro...Kurosaki-kun..."

"Your prince charming?" voiced Loly edgily, her eyebrow quirked with slight interest, though the orange-haired girl's next single word caused everyone present to freeze in astonishment.

"D _..._ D _...Dying..._."

"What?!" uttered Byakuya abruptly in incredulity before he swiftly addressed Aizen, who had gone rigid "Is she saying that he's _actually_ dying, Aizen Sosuke?"

"No, he won't. Not with Orihime's powers protecting his life" explained the immortal evenly, though his stiff stance didn't fade "She, however, might."

The bewildered Kuchiki suddenly found himself firmly held in the same position by Avaricia instead - one of her hands forcing his head against the edge and the other solidly placed between his shoulder blades - as Aizen quickly walked over to the human girl's side and knelt beside her, before talking to her in an eerily calm voice: "Orihime. _Orihime_ , listen to me. Drop the barrier. If you carry on trying to maintain it, the force of Ichigo's death will backfire and it is going to kill _you_ instead."

Though her wide glazed eyes were unfocused, she glared off at nowhere in particular as struggled to speak: "If...If it means...keeping Kurosaki-kun...away from you...I'm...I'm ready to die."

"Oh? Now, now, my dear" chuckled the immortal darkly, dreadfully amused by the _extreme lengths_ this girl would actually go through for that boy's sake "If _you_ do die, that would mean that Ichigo will undeniably retrieve his powers. If _that_ happens, who is going to chide me for every torture I inflict upon that boy, hm?"

"D...Don't..."

"Then _let go_. It's too early for you die yet, princess. I still have use for your abilities."

A lone tear trailed upon her cheek as she reluctantly obeyed Aizen's words, putting an end to her suffering but not to her inner torment, for she knew that there was no way out now for Ichigo, none at all now that he was back within the immortal's interest: "Kurosaki-kun...I'm so sorry..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they were not gifted with the ability to shunpo like the rest of the Shinigami, it took quite awhile for both Rin and Hanatarou to reach Toshiro, the others and the Arrancars in their keep. Upon getting there, the two, out of breath, found everyone fighting off Hollows just like everyone else, only they had a certain advantage by being a good group using ferocious force.

Striking down yet another of the beasts, the 10th Division's lieutenant and her captain took notice of the two new shinigami arrivals, so they shunpo-ed over to see what was wrong...only neither could say a coherent word, being out of breath and utterly traumatized by the events.

"Yamada-san, breathe" soothed Rangiku calmly as she placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder "We can't understand a word you're saying."

Listening the strawberry blonde's advice, Hanatarou took a few quick gulps of air in before he shouted aloud: "We're under attack!"

The two members of the 10th Division had their eyes go wide: "By whom? The Espada?"

"Yes! No...I don't know!"

"What do you mean you _don't know_?!" exclaimed Ikkaku dubiously as he and Yumichika dropped down and joined the seemingly significant conversation.

"It's a mess back there! _Havoc_... The 4th and 12th Divisions no longer exist!"

Horrified shock now dyed the features of the four attentively listening shinigami: " _WHAT_?!"

"Soifon-taichou massacred nearly the entire 4th Division! Kotetsu-fukutaichou is dead! So is Iemura-san! I think only Unohana-taichou and I are still alive!"

"And I'm the only left from the 12th Division" notified Rin dimly in but a whisper, having been previously mute until now.

" _Soifon-taichou_?!" repeated the 11th Division's 5th Seat with an aghast expression as he raised a hand to cover his mouth "I didn't see that coming."

"But why her?" questioned the 10th Division's lieutenant in downright perplexity: as far as she knew, the 2nd Division's captain was _entirely_ devoted to the Seireitei.

"No clue" stated Toshiro with an appalled tone to his voice as he frowned profoundly "Maybe it has something to do with Aizen's Horsemen. But more importantly, our medical and scientific divisions have been almost entirely wiped out?! They don't want us to have any healing advantages apparently. Nor have any updates."

"Who else?" inquired Ikkaku before his brow furrowed when the 7th Seat fidgeted nervously " _Yamada_?"

Eyes briefly flitting over to the young white-haired captain before quickly darting away again, Hanatarou spoke so quietly that his words almost went unheard: "Hi...Hinamori-fukutaichou... She's on Aizen's side."

" _Hinamori-san_?!" blurted out Rangiku in shock, whilst the others were stunned silent by the unexpected info " _No way_ that's possible! Something's wrong here. You must be mistaken."

"No! I'm not!"

"You _have_ to be!"

"I _saw_ her kill Kira-fukutaichou!"

As the heated exchange stilled at that very sentence, Yumichika casted a careful glance over in the direction of the utterly silent 10th Division's captain and, knowing of the relationship the latter had with Hinamori, the 5th Seat whispered cautiously: "Please, say something, Hitsugaya-taichou. I am _very_ concerned by your silence."

White messy hair shading his eyes, the young captain declared loudly, in a low voice severely void of any emotion with the exception of an _absolute_ anger: "Let us go there immediately."

"And the Arrancars?" pointed out Ikkaku uncertainly as he and the others turned to look in their direction, seeing them fully engaged with the Hollows, along with Rikichi and Misaki.

"We have our hands full!" shouted out Luppi suddenly, who was the nearest to them and hence overheard everything that had been said "Go! Before it gets worse over there... _Go_!"

Nodding his thanks to the Arrancar, Toshiro then turned his attention to the two survivors: "You don't have to come. In fact, it's best if you stay here. Can we use the Senkaimon?"

"It's been destroyed" informed Rin ruefully with a shake of head before she opened her palm, revealing sapphire gems in them "But you can use these."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a blinding light and clouds of smoke, Renji, Kon, Nel, Tia, and Grimmjow apprehensively looked around before they eyes fell upon a sight that made their hearts skip a beat, half in sheer shock, half with utter elation: Right there, in the middle of all those vapours, stood Kurosaki Ichigo...in a complete full black Shinigami uniform.

The little lion's jaw plummeted to the floor: "Wha...?"

"Ichigo?" stammered Renji, eyes blown wide "Your powers...?"

"I don't believe this. I _actually_ got them back..." uttered Ichigo in total incredulity before he triumphantly pumped his fist in the air whilst Renji and Nel hugged each other, laughing and cheering at their success "Hell yes, I'm _so_ back in business now!"

"Well, shit" whispered the feline Arrancar incredulously, wide blue disbelieving eyes taking in the orange-haired from head to toe before going back up again and setting his gaze upon teen's jubilantly grinning expression.

"Hah! Now you have _nothing_ to say, right?"

"Actually, I do" stated Grimmjow simply, his face blank as he neared the other until their faces were inches apart before the blue-haired's lips cracked a wide thrilled smirk "Good to have you back... _shinigami_."

Shivers unwittingly ran throughout the teen's body at the way the feline Arrancar practically purred the word, before Ichigo requested resolutely: "Take me to the Seireitei, Grimmjow."

 **Eleven**

Yachiru was completely out of breath.

She was used to running, quite good at it too, but right at this very moment, it felt to her like she had gone and ran a marathon non-stop three times over the entire Seireitei...so yeah, she had the total right to be absolutely dog-tired.

The little pink-haired shinigami let out a small short cry as she tripped over something and fell face first to the floor. Panting hard as she tried to regain her breathing, she glanced over to see what made her fall. It was a mangled corpse of a shinigami.

Shrugging, she got back up, dusted herself off, and then carried on running. It wasn't another dead body that was going to crush her, not with all those she's seen in her juvenile existence.

Nope. Not worried at all. At least...that wasn't what was _currently_ worrying her.

Shunpo-ing over to travel upon higher ground on the rooftops, Yachiru continued to run, as fast as she could, searching for Ken-chan.

They were together at the start of this mess, but then Ken-chan got engaged in a battle with one of the Espada - some guy called Marco Pedro-something...or was it Larco - who dragged their fight elsewhere...but Yachiru _still_ had no idea where.

It's been awhile she stopped sensing his presence and she refused to consider the alternative: Ken-chan _had_ to be alright. She wouldn't be able to bear it if he wasn't.

The 11th Division's little lieutenant suddenly skidded to an abrupt halt and her startled eyes widened slightly as she took in the sight before her with astonishment and bafflement.

Right below her, amidst the many deceased, a single shinigami stood, with her back facing the little girl, a lady shinigami with long flowing ebony locks of hair, brandishing a zanpaktou and wearing...a captain's haori?

Yachiru blinked slowly: she effortlessly recognized the number figuring on the haori but she did not recognize the woman...or rather, she _couldn't_ recognize her.

In all logic, she _should_ but the woman's reiatsu was way different from the one she was familiar with: it was no longer warm but cold. It was no longer gentle but ruthless. It was no longer compassionate...but _bloodthirsty_. The little pink-haired girl took an unconscious step back: this shinigami lady was dangerous, _deadly_.

Given who raised her, Yachiru had a certain unhealthy affinity with danger and, just like her father-figure, she didn't shy away from it but rather faced it head on, never being afraid... But, right now, _this_ lady...scared the hell out of her.

The lieutenant couldn't see the woman's face but she could hear her voice, and even that was unrecognizable: despite its lethal calmness, it held cruel and violent chilling undertones.

The woman spoke, addressing the Espada before her: "So...It was _you_. You're the filthy bastard that slaughtered my _entire_ Division."

"I don't know what you're talking about, woman" replied the Septimo Espada indifferently.

"Oh? You don't? Are you _sure_?" the shinigami mocked darkly, tilting her head further with each question.

"No."

The shinigami lady cackled out ominously, though without an ounce of mirth, a laugh that sent shivers down little Yachiru's spine: "Alright then...Let's play it _your_ way" the voice now turned deadlier than before "What happened to the 4th Division?"

Closing his eyes, Zommari LeRoux shrugged uncaringly: "That was the third horseman's work. Not mine. Should you have any complaints, address her."

" _Soifon_?" laughed out the shinigami, this time in amusement "See, therein lies the problem. One, she isn't the type to go rogue, no matter the reason: her clan is far too dedicated and subservient to the Seireitei to allow that. Two, according to what I have been told, she was being controlled by a certain symbol on her body. And three, the one who told me that, said it was the _same_ symbol he had seen upon Kuchiki Rukia back in the Hueco Mundo...a symbol _you_ had placed upon her."

Yellow eyes snapped back open to regard the dark-haired lady before him: "I see that I might have overlooked your personnel, woman. The fall of your division was supposed to be blamed on the 2nd Division's captain."

"How cowardly" the shinigami sneered with disgust and a disapproving shake of her head.

"I was merely playing my part."

"As will I" she declared aloud, raising her blade and pointing it in Zommari's direction "Now, draw your weapon, Espada, so in turn, I shall draw your _blood_."

"Fight me if you wish it" conceded the Septimo with a curt nod but, instead of reaching for his own weapon, he merely raised his arms from his sides and extended his fingers "But first, deal with them."

She was about to question him on his words, when suddenly, the Shinigami previously laid dead upon the ground gradually rose, gauchely, sickly, like marionettes with tangled strings. Each one of them then took hold of their weapons before clumsily charging for the shinigami.

As she hissed lividly between clenched teeth whilst glancing around at her attackers and righted her stance, Yachiru's breath caught in her throat as she saw the woman's face: Retsu Unohana was known to be an intimidating woman to most, but the cold and apathetic expression upon her face, despite the steadily growing pledge of murderous intent swelling within the woman's threatening aura, was beyond bloodcurdling.

Detached dark blue eyes devoid of all warmth focused back on the Espada as the 4th Division's captain snarled out quietly: "Fucker..."

"They're dead. It shouldn't be a problem for you, no?"

As the puppet assailants drew closer, Retsu's lips turned into a most daunting grin: "Oh, when I get my hands on you...I'm going to enjoy _every_ second ending you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo, Renji and Grimmjow all three touched ground at the same time, before their eyes go wide as they take in the bloodbath carnage horror that was once the wonder of the Seireitei.

" _Oh my dear God_ " uttered the orange-haired teen in complete dismay, his eyes widening with each word, whilst the other two in his company speechlessly looked around.

" _This_ much damage?" stammered the 6th Division's lieutenant as he shook with ire and incredulity "I was _barely_ gone... It...It wasn't like _this_ when I left."

"And it's about to get fuckin' worse" hissed the feline Arrancar hatefully, eyes narrowed in a single direction "If Aizen isn't stopped."

"Then let's stop him" declared Ichigo determinedly, scowling furiously as he readied himself to shunpo away when the blue-haired male held him back firmly.

"You're _not_ fighting him" declared Grimmjow determinedly with narrowed eyes.

"But...!"

"You came here to save someone, remember? So that's _exactly_ what you'll do. Nothing more, nothing less" pointed out the feline Arrancar, in a tone that fiercely left no room for argument "As soon as you have an opening, you get her and yourself the fuck out of here."

"But, Grimmjow...!"

"I said: _NO_. And I fuckin' _mean it_."

"Ok, _fine_ " huffed Ichigo reluctantly but not without obstinately adjoining "But if things go haywire, I'm jumping in."

"Deal" accepted the blue-haired begrudgingly after a brief moment of consideration before glancing towards the redhead "And you?"

"I have saving to do as well" said Renji vaguely, not adding more than that, not even when the orange-haired teen looked at him questioningly.

"It's settled then" said the Arrancar solidly and, when the other two nodded, the trio departed together towards where Aizen stood, upon the very top pinnacle present within the Seireitei.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robbed from her breath after receiving a particularly vicious blow which sent her colliding straight into a wall, Hinamori slipped into unconsciousness as she fell into a heap on the floor.

A shunpo resounded and a second later, a livid and haggard Gin stood over her cataleptic body, raising his blade and swinging it down with all his might, ready to avenge his lieutenant and to extinguish at least one within the legacy of the accursed Aizen.

His zanpaktou was halted, however, inches above her head, by a second sword making its appearance just in time to prevent her death. Eyes flashing dangerously over to the one who stopped him, the silver-haired captain seethed with eerie calmness: "Hitsugaya-taichou, if you please: take that fuckin' blade of yours out of my way."

"No" came the young white-haired captain's firm reply, dark jade eyes narrowed icily at the other "I will not let you hurt Hinamori, Ichimaru."

Retrieving his weapon to his side, Gin's expression darkened: "Oh? So her hurtin' others doesn't matter then?"

"She might not know what she's doing" whispered Toshiro wistfully as he glanced over to his blacked-out childhood friend, frowning faintly at her attire: she looked so different, so dark. _Too dark_...

"She knows _exactly_ what she's doin'" gritted out the 3rd Division's captain, pointing in her direction as he spoke "She's an _Aizen_ , Hitsugaya-taichou, and she was right under our noses, _right here_ in the Seireitei."

"Aizen is manipulating her, like he has always done! The Hinamori I know would never do this!" yelled out the young white-haired captain, fiercely coming in the girl's defensive.

Scoffing, Gin raised an eyebrow: "The Hinamori you _thought_ you knew, you mean."

"It still doesn't change that I will not let you harm her" stated Toshiro resolutely as he glared at the elder man before him who, after a moment, sighed and sheathed his own zanpaktou that he had managed to retrieve during his fight with Aizen's cousin.

"Fine..." relented the silver-haired captain grudgingly before nodding towards the Tower of Desolation "Then I'm goin' to settle scores with my former captain, if you don't mind. Even if everythin' is goin' to hell and I die in the end, I'm takin' him with me."

"See, for once, you and I agree, Ichimaru" stated the 10th Division's captain with a smirk that the other gladly returned before they shunpo-ed over to their destination, leaving Hinamori behind...just as she opened her eyes and glared viciously in the direction they had just left...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the Espada began attacking and moments later the Hollows started their invasion, the eight Vizards had somehow found themselves all standing together in one firm solid group upon the battlefield, and they were all still in one piece so far.

That was until, Mashiro let out a shrill strident bloodcurdling scream. The Vizards rapidly turned in her direction only to witness her covering her mouth with trembling hands, eyes expanding with every shaking breath she took as they remained fixated on the scene that had just unfolded in front of her. They quickly pivoted to see what she was seeing...and what they saw made them just as anguished as their green-haired companion.

Kneeling upon torn bloodied knees, their close friend's battered body was fully limp; his head tilted backwards by the blade perforating the centre of his forehead. His jaw was completely slack, hanging open and oozing with blood, his gaze now dead...

" _HACHI_!" yelled devastatingly all the Vizards present, with the exception of Mashiro who was in complete shock, rushing to tear apart their friend's assassin.

Icy dark blue orbs flickered unhurriedly in their direction, before their owner pulled out his weapon from his victim's head with a sickening splattering sound, letting the lifeless Hachigen hurtle to the ground, no longer supported by the weapon...

Twirling his spear-like blade in one hand before tightening his grip upon it, the killer approached them at an alarming speed, even faster than a usual sonido, which entirely caught them off guard. Before they could even realize where he currently was, he stood over Love's lifeless...and headless body upon the floor, while the head stayed within the blue-eyed murder's free hand which he then let callously fall...

" _LOVE_!" cried out Hiyori and Lisa deafeningly, whilst Rose, Shinji and Kensei recovered from their shock upon witnessing another Vizard die so shortly after the first and grew even angrier as they furiously charged towards his murderer.

Mashiro, however, was now a sobbing mess, hiccupping away under the flow of her tears that kept cascading down, no matter how hard she tried to wipe them away. All of a sudden, she is brutally yanked up and forced to stand up on her feet.

Opening her tear-blurred brown eyes in surprise, only to meet glacial blue ones regarding her with contempt upon an otherwise expressionless face which he suddenly brought it right before hers to sneer at her, in a coldly dead-like voice, through clenched teeth: "How pathetic: a cry-baby. Hn...Well, I suppose it's better than a grotesque cow or a misshapen starfish."

The green-haired's brown eyes widened dramatically, horrified by his words, before they narrowed dangerously as her tears abruptly come to a halt, causing the slayer to raise an eyebrow at the change, while she stresses out: " _Don't_...insult...my friends."

"Mashiro!" called out Hiyori, fearful when she saw her friend's predicament, her tone of voice drawing the other Vizards' attention straight away.

Shinji and Kensei dashed forward as fast as they could with their zanpaktou already drawn, hoping they would get there on time before losing yet another friend.

What neither of them expected was an angry Mashiro, suddenly completely over shedding tears of grief, kicking the blue-eyed killer with all her might into a wall upon the other side of the battlefield, which instantly crumbled due to the violent impact.

The remaining Vizards stared dumbfounded at the unexpected turn of events, before Hiyori rushed over to hit Mashiro with her zanpaktou's sheathe...hard: "Idiot! How dare you get me all worried like that?! Huh?! Couldn't you have reacted sooner?! You could've _died_! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Sorry" sniffed the green-haired sheepishly, tears back in full force "I just was sad for Hachi and Love."

The little monkey-girl's eyes widened before she bit her lower lip and looked over her to where their two deceased friends were laid. Her look abruptly turned venomous as she glared at the killer, now far away from where he was thrown and standing with crossed arms, as if nothing had happened to him...It could have even been thought so, for he harboured no wounds...not even a bruise or a torn in his clothes.

"You're going to fuckin' pay for that!" declared the blonde menace ragingly, baring her teeth like a lethal lion would whilst she pointed the blade of her zanpaktou in the other's direction.

"Am I now?" inquired the slayer loftily with a tilt of his head and raised eyebrows "Show me then...the disappointment you are as _failed experiments_."

"Why you arrogant fucker!" seethed Hiyori lividly as she, Kensei, Rose, Lisa and even Mashiro dashed over to engage a vicious brawl fuelled by vengeance against the Espada who no other than the Segundo, Veneno.

Shinji, however, didn't follow, for he was stock still where he stood, the Espada's last words ringing loudly within his head. They were drastically familiar to him and he would know: Aizen was the _very one_ to have qualified them as such that fateful night near a century ago...

" _Aizen_..." snarled the 5th Division's captain lividly through tightly clenched teeth as he glanced hatefully towards the Tower of Desolation: forget sympathy for the devil, that bastard was dying _tonight_...

A/N: Like I did for the Prologue and the 5th Chapter, I'm stopping here for the moment as the rest of the chapter isn't exactly finished and I didn't want to keep you waiting...though I might have left you with a cliff-hanger... _Sorry_? The rest will come up soon, I hope... When? I honestly don't know. Given the way I'm writing, I'd say maybe somewhere around the end of this month...Or the beginning of the next. I'm really trying to finish Part One before the end of this year but I'm sceptical about succeeding, as it isn't quite over yet...Soon, but not yet. So, wish me luck and see you next update! Bye!

 **And the Countdown continues in the next update...**

 **(1)** I don't know exactly if chains like that exist in Bleach (I just know that there are walls made of that), but it seemed like a good idea to include them. They might make more appearances in the future.

 **(2)** You might be asking...why or how does Orihime know sign language? My answer would be she's pretty smart at school and has a knack for knowing odd things better than anyone. Now you're wondering how Renji knows about it. I'm guessing that in the Rukongai, along with his friends, he'd use it to pass out signals and messages and so on...all this in mere theory of course.


	10. Part One: Chapter 6 P2

**The Fallen Series (a Bleach Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: Hello again to you all! I hastily bring forth another part of Chapter 6 as fast as I could! Please do enjoy! I'll update the rest (the third part of this chapter) as soon as it's finished (I'm having a hard time writing this chapter). But I think that dividing a chapter into bits is better than spending a month or two writing it fully, no? Let me know what you think! See you!

 **To Enjali:** Hi, Enjali! Oh dear me _no_ : I really can't. Feel free to hate me, but I _sincerely_ can't. None of the main characters of the official series (meaning Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, Renji, Rukia and Orihime) will die here, in addition to those who make repetitive appearances (such as Shinji, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Toshiro, Yumichika, Ikkaku...etc). Even if I dislike an anime M.C (which isn't the case for Orihime as I _really_ like her); I simply can't bring myself to kill them (unless the author themselves kill them at some point then maybe). So sorry about that...If it's any consolation, something _'unexpected'_ is going to happen to her (well, I hope it'll be). Other than that, hopefully you're still enjoying this fic! See you next chapter, Enjali!

 **To Guest 1:** Thank you for your review! You are _so much_ welcome and I am sincerely glad that you're enjoying this fic. A little confession: it's _quite_ hard to write (pulls out tongue)! See you next chapter!

Rating for this chapter: Exactly the same as the former one, since this _is_ still the 6th chapter.

 **Part One: Victory Falls:**

 **Chapter 6:** Countdown to Chaos (Part 2):

 **Ten**

By the time Rukia came to and opened her eyes again, wincing due to the blunt hit she had received, it was quickly clear to her that she had missed something. Some _things_ actually...

The petite Kuchiki opened her hazy dark indigo eyes to see the two Fracción watching over Orihime, who was laid down on the ground, with an uneven breath and half-lidded eyes; the elder Kuchiki restrained - in a vicious headlock and coerced to his knees - by the Noveno Espada instead of Aizen, for he stood in the centre of the roof, causally and condescendingly regarding the five new additions to the already tense atmosphere there.

"Oh, my" chuckled the child of chaos forebodingly, with a raised eyebrow, as he took in the recent arrivals one at the time, whilst they murderously glared back "What a _delightful_ reunion this is."

" _Fuck you_ , Aizen" snarled out one of them hatefully, with a dangerously low voice, before any of the other four could speak up.

The immortal's darted his widened eyes towards his former subordinate, before smirking mockingly at him: "Are you _certain_ you want _those_ to be your first words to _me_ , Grimmjow?"

Baring his sharp teeth and letting out an angry growl, the blue-haired Arrancar's next biting comeback was cut off by the 10th Division's captain, speaking up frigidly: "Here's what I have to say to you, Aizen: I promise you that you're going to _die_."

Upon hearing that, the brown-haired villain smiled scathingly: "Just as you have promised andrepeatedly _failed_ to accomplish more than I can count, Hitsugaya."

"I _will_ kill you" assured Toshiro obdurately, his turquoise eyes conveying all the hate he felt.

"Oh _really_?" taunted the brown-haired immortal with a slight tilt of his head, his tone becoming even more derisive with every sentence "And what is your motivation this time? Surely not Hinamori...yet _again_? Because if that _is_ the case, you most _definitely_ need to start accepting that there is absolutely _nothing_ you can do for her. Not that she would want you to anyway. The female members of the Aizen clan have a certain aversion to men that are...not from _our kin_."

At the mere mention of his childhood friend _actually_ being related to Aizen - coupled with it coming from the immortal in person - caused the young white-haired captain to see _red_. Clenching his teeth lividly, Toshiro was about to make a mad rush at him but Gin quickly caught his arm before he could, silently sending him a meaningful look. Shooting the 3rd Division's captain a menacing glare in return, the 10th Division's captain wrenched his limb away but heeded the wordless advice and stayed put. After all, given his history of recklessly dashing in head first around Aizen, it was a good thing he had been halted, as it usually ended badly...for everyone.

Once he was sure that the young white-haired captain wouldn't move in thoughtlessly, the silver-haired captain glanced over, with an incredibly and eerily blank expression, in Aizen's direction. As soon as their eyes met, the child of chaos uttered apathetically, not a single hint of emotion in his voice or expression: "Gin."

"Aizen" replied the other, using the exact same tone, and yet, a faint tremor ran through the silver-haired's hand, the one holding his zanpaktou, Shinzo. Those who noticed, including Aizen himself, couldn't quite tell however if it was because of apprehension...or anticipation.

After mutely holding the other's stare for awhile, the immortal's dark brown eyes flitted over to his former captain, smiling sinisterly: "What of you, Hirako? Care to speak your thoughts aloud?"

Trying to put a lid on his raging emotions and failing in vain, the blonde-haired Vizard merely chose to narrow his eyes in response: "I have nothin' to say to ya, Aizen."

"Is that so? I sincerely beg to differ."

"Ya're _incapable_ of sincerity" grounded out Shinji through clenched teeth, anger escalating with every word the other spoke, _especially_ in that nonchalant, condescending, sardonic tone of his.

Feigning a completely confused expression, Aizen raised his eyebrows at the Vizard: "Are you saying that I'm a liar?"

"What _else_ would I be sayin'?!" yelled out the 5th Division's captain heatedly, raging when the other simply chuckled in response.

"Tell me, Hirako. Now why would I lie...when the truth can hurt _so much_ _ **more**_?"

Whilst Gin and Grimmjow both tightened their jaws at the immortal's words, Shinji's fury wavered for a moment, as an ominous sensation wandered through him, before he shook it away - for he couldn't grasp it - and raged again, though slightly more controlled this time: "Ya still stay a ruthless manipulator nevertheless."

"Lying and manipulating are often intertwined but they stay two _very_ different things" lectured the Aizen methodically before his expression darkened jubilantly "And I mostly _delight_ in the latter rather than the former."

"And ya're fuckin' _proud_ of it" sneered the blonde Vizard in disgust, genuinely wondering what had ever possessed him to feel sympathy for this monster.

"Of course I am" chuckled the immortal in sheer amusement, before his eyes swiftly locked with the ones of the fifth one present, startling the latter with the sudden attention "Urahara Kisuke, I wouldn't waste my time if I were you. The seal you placed on the Hogyoku no longer exists."

"So I just found out" stated Kisuke with a deep frown before he inquired the other "How did you get rid of it?"

"With a little improvisation..." uttered the brown-haired cryptically as his eyes slowly shifted over to where Orihime was struggling to sit up and desperately trying to focus as soon as she registered that Grimmjow was amongst them in the Seireitei...when she had specifically told him and the other Arrancars to run away with her own friends, if ever something went wrong.

"Grimmjow-sama..." she called out softly, instantly earning the feline Arrancar's undivided attention "Is...Is everyone...?"

"Last I checked, everyone back there was alive and kicking" replied the blue-haired male steadily, smirking slightly when her features relaxed a little but her body remained tense "And I'm the only one here, so ease up."

Whilst Aizen's raised eyebrow went unnoticed, the human girl relaxed completely at those words before she regarded the other wistfully: "You didn't...You didn't run."

"No" deadpanned Grimmjow simply as he looked away and focused his attention back on the immortal, not elaborating any further upon his answer, despite the girl's deep bewilderment.

"But... _Why_?"

"Don't beat yourself up and go to sleep" shrugged the Arrancar before he glanced at her once again and grimaced faintly at her appearance "You fuckin' need it, girl. You look like shit."

"I see things between the two of you haven't exactly changed" voiced Aizen smoothly, earning a deadly glower from Grimmjow's part and a nervous glance from Orihime.

Dark amusement seeping within his features, the child of chaos materialized Kyoka Suigetsu in one hand before gesturing at the upcoming battlefield with the other, whilst addressing those who came for him: "Now then, since you all came here set and intent on eliminating me..." he then raised his eyebrows in an inviting provocation that managed to prick at each and every one of those five individuals - more than ready to fight and, with any luck, kill him - at different degrees and for very different reasons "Let's not keep any of you waiting any further, shall we?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rangiku's crystal blue eyes nervously darted over to stare in the direction of the Tower of Desolation, sensing the raging reiatsu, candid telltales of an arduous clash going on there, before she bit her lip: she wanted to go there, to _be_ there. But she knew that it was both a careless and selfish want, only...she didn't...she _couldn't_ let Gin to die alone. Not again.

In fact, she'd rather her childhood friend didn't have to face his demise at all, although he had made it quite clear to her that it was a possibility that they should both be willing to embrace. She had been reluctant to accept, but she eventually did. For him. As a good friend. One he had mentioned wasn't as dedicated as he was towards her... She hadn't understood that and probably never will: Gin Ichimaru, just as always, unfathomable, like the mist that surrounds.

"Matsumoto!" called out Ikkaku abruptly, startling the 10th Division's lieutenant form her thoughts "Let's move!"

"I'm moving. I'm moving" she muttered inaudibly as she followed him and Yumichika, the three of them searching for survivors from the Gotei, upon her captain's orders, in order to, hopefully, regroup and have an overview of how dire the situation was. Not that appeared to be any good anyway: the Seireitei was literally in ruins...

Perceptive of their colleague's anxiety, Yumichika offered gently: "Hitsugaya-taichou will be fine, you'll see."

Smiling small at the beautiful black-haired man, Rangiku sighed deeply: "It's true that I worry for him, but he isn't really the one on my mind right now..."

"Ichimaru?" suggested the 5th Seat, eyes softening in sympathy when she nodded slowly.

"Aizen killed him before" she whispered before she shuddered "What if..."

"I wouldn't worry, Rangiku-san" comforted Yumichika genially as he set a hand upon her shoulder, squeezing at it gently "Besides, they're going at it five against one. They should be alright."

"Being outnumbered _never_ stopped that guy" snorted the 3rd Seat with a shake of his head, causing Rangiku to flinch faintly and the 5th Seat to clench his eyes shut and sigh at his friend's bluntness and considerable lack of delicacy for such situations.

"Ikkaku" called out the black-haired with forced sweetness before he glared significantly at the bald-headed man "We're _supposed_ to be supportive here."

Eyes shifting over to the golden blonde in their company, Ikkaku cringed when he saw how disheartened she looked before quickly attempting to amend himself: "Right...uh...He'll be fine. Yep. Definitely. Absolutely. No doubt. No doubt at all..."

"And _now_ you're _overdoing_ it" hissed Yumichika in exasperation, making the other raise his hands up in surrender: he gave up. He never was the diplomatic of the two...though at times, the 5th Seat _did_ have a viper's tongue best not to instigate...

"Thanks...I guess" murmured Rangiku with a scoff before she straightened up and smiled at them "Though I must say, Madarame, you'll make a _terrible_ shoulder to lean or cry on."

The 3rd Seat looked honestly surprised at that: "That's not what Yumi says..."

All of a sudden, a shrill cry of distress amidst angered shouts resounded from somewhere behind the debris the trio stood, immediately sending them into high alert and, drawing their blades, ran over to see what was wrong. Only none of them were expecting to witness what they were now looking at, staring on in horrified shock.

On their knees with their hands tightly bound behind their backs with seki chains, were Kensei, Lisa, Hiyori, Shuuhei and Shunsui, all barbarically beaten up and a few of them barely conscious, whilst four Espada watched over them, with one of them crushing the air out of Mashiro's lungs who was laid there on her back, struggling and resisting being tied up, and those who were conscious - Lisa, Hiyori and Kensei - were yelling at them to leave her alone. But what stunned the trio the most was that, beside them, stood a brown-haired girl, looking on with a cold near sadistic smirk to her lips. It was so out of character that they almost didn't recognize her.

"LET THEM _GO_!" bellowed out Ikkaku wrathfully, drawing the Espada's attention as he abruptly emerged, not at all bothering with matters of subtlety or taking in the fact he and the other two with him were by far less in number than the enemy.

"Not happening" smirked sinisterly one of the Espada, the tallest one amongst them, as he pressed the heel of his boot even further deep within Mashiro's chest, earning a choked cry from her, whereas Lisa and Hiyori cursed him with every word they knew, whilst Kensei just clenched his teeth lividly, murdering the other with his eyes.

"Hinamori-san..." began Rangiku gently once the aforementioned looked in her direction, trying to reach out to the girl who was her captain's childhood friend, but anything the golden blonde was about to say instantly died in her throat when the girl in question took a fistful of Shuuhei's hair, causing the 9th Division's lieutenant to soundlessly grit his teeth, before setting her zanpaktou right upon his throat.

"Either surrender or they die" declared the brown-haired girl coldly, utterly apathetic to the stares of shock she was receiving from the trio before her " _Don't_ test me: I'm _not_ bluffing."

 **Nine**

As more Hollows made their way in the Seireitei, plaguing the streets and skies like an epidemic, the inhabitants who were capable of battle, including the nobles, joined in the fight. Whilst the minor noble clans like the Marechiyo and the Kira concentrated on evacuating and defending the vulnerable citizens to safety, the Kuchiki, such as Tetsuya, Hitachi, Nowaki, Yaten, Michiru and Majiko faced the Hollows head on, with the remaining secondary clans.

The youngest of them was struggling against a particularly virulent white-masked monster when it abruptly pulled back, causing her to fall flat upon the ground and be completely open to the Hollow. Ducking her head beneath her arms, she awaits the blow in horror, but it never comes, as her older sister, Yaten, steps in just in time, shielding Michiru merely inches from impact.

Lividly, the elder sibling violently kicked the Hollow away before scooping down to pick up her sister into her arms, as if she was carrying a child, and shunpo-ing a few distances away.

"Are you hurt?" inquired Yaten with genuine concern as she looked over her younger sibling.

"I'm fine, Nee-sama" replied Michiru with a small grateful smile as she brushed away her hair from her face "Thanks to you."

"Tch...I rather you weren't here" muttered the eldest of the two as she looked around absentmindedly, her brow furrowed "But thanks to Ginrei, we have no say in the matter. Bastard senile old man."

Sweat-dropping at Yaten's infinite politeness when it came to speaking of their grandfather, Michiru then blinked in realization: "Where is he by the way?"

"Last I saw him" spoke up Majiko softly as she stood beside them, her expression grave which was then shared with her cousins at her next words "He was combating Aizen Sosuke's father."

Not so far away, effectively, both Kuchiki Ginrei and Aizen Koga were caught in an ardent battle, zanpaktou swinging at the opposite opponent, ready to shed blood, ready to kill...

"You should thank Sosuke, old man" declared the brown-haired man complacently as he swept down and aimed for the elderly man's neck.

"Should I now?" commented the Kuchiki offhandedly whilst swiftly blocking the blow "Care to tell me why?"

"If I had done it my way, every single Kuchiki would be dead. He persuaded me that keeping a handful of you alive to witness the ruin of your clan and the chaotic climax of your beloved world, was to be of far greater agony. And I have to agree with him."

"How magnanimous of you both" Ginrei said disdainfully as he once again deterred an onslaught of the other's attacks before retaliating strategically with his own hits.

"It is, isn't it?" smirked the Aizen derisively, tactically countering the old man's every move.

Suddenly shunpo-ing to stand a safer distance away from Koga, the elderly Kuchiki frowned deeply: "What are your intentions?"

Quirking an eyebrow upwards at the question so redundantly out of context, the brown-haired man shrugged as if it were painfully obvious: "I have been clear about them, haven't I? We are here to kill you - well, _most_ of you - and set the Aizen to rule in glorious havoc."

Ginrei raised his eyebrows sceptically at that: "With the people of the Rukongai fearing you?"

"That's the good thing about it" remarked the Aizen darkly as he began to pace, circling around the Kuchiki who in turn kept his eyes trained on the other "It's far better to be feared than loved: you hold much more power over others with the former than the latter. Though admiration can have its perks, as well as it can be imposed, with the right push..."

Ginrei's aged eyes narrowed as he realized something he should have long ago: "You're out of your minds, both you and your son."

Smiling widely at that, Koga noted ominously: "The Children of Chaos were never quite known for their sanity. Remind me who forgot - or rather _chose to ignore_ \- that, hm?"

Disregarding the jibe, the elderly Kuchiki inquired inquisitively: "How do you plan to reign when the Soul Palace is inaccessible to your kind?"

"We don't need to be there to _rule_ " scoffed Koga with a roll of his eyes "All we need to do is get a firm hold on the remaining purebloods, so an Arise **(1)** won't ever come to be."

Upon hearing that, Ginrei's eyes widened slightly with overt consternation: "So I was right. You _do_ plan to cut down our bloodline."

"Was that _ever_ a doubt?" taunted Sosuke's father sarcastically before he suddenly lunged forward, attacking the elderly Kuchiki from the side, but was once again blocked.

"The Soul King won't stand for this" stated Sojun's father resolutely as he stared hard at the other, inwardly aghast that he had been more than right concerning the Aizen's prime motive.

" _The Soul King_?" mocked Koga with a bark of a laugh before he sneered madly "That useless pathetic being that can't even _defend_ itself? Don't make me laugh! Its sole purpose is to keep the Soul Society in existence...for it will all wither to _nothingness_ should it be killed."

"You know this _and yet_...you and your son seek to destroy him?!" asked the Kuchiki with incredulity, perplexed by the other's words, whilst seething slightly at the other calling the Soul King an 'it'.

"You seek to destroy _you_ " corrected the Aizen sharply before he threw a jaded look upwards "That _thing_ isn't our problem."

"He will be if you don't include him in the equation."

"Um... _no_ " deadpanned the brown-haired man before he smirked and shook his head at the Kuchiki "I don't think it will be. Not at all, in fact."

Now, Ginrei was completely mystified: "How can you be so positive?"

"Because I am" uttered Koga haughtily before he chuckled as the two of them continued to clash "Tell me, old man, if this precious king of yours will not allow anything to befall this world and its people, where is it _now_?"

"It's not he who will..."

"Join the battle, yes, yes..." interrupted brusquely the Aizen with a sigh before his expression darkened with sheer wicked amusement "What I meant was: where is _Division Zero_ , when you _so desperately need them_?" Koga's smirk widened further as Ginrei's eyes went wide "No answer, huh? Well, let me break it down to you: they're _NOT_ coming. _They never will_."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Above the Seireitei, somewhere in the skies, beyond the stars, was hidden the Division Zero, which was consisted of five exceptionally powerful and amazingly talented Shinigami, all watching over the Soul King as his personal guard, within the Soul Palace.

Inside that very palace, at this very moment, in a given room - a sort of headquarters' assembly if you will - sat those very five members around a table, observing through a large glass orb the destruction befalling those below. All of them, wide eyes riveted on what they saw and not once, did any of them, make a sole move to attempt in aiding the other divisions.

Why you ask? Because none of them could _move_ : they sat there, like glued to their chairs, paralyzed to point where they couldn't even _blink_. They were fully aware and absolutely aghast by the horrors unfolding downstairs, but none were in any control. Someone _else_ was...

Dark bloodcurdling deep laughter resounded around the room, causing goose-bumps to manifest themselves on the skin of the Division Zero's members as an ominous suffocating presence permeated the room, prowling around under the form of a formless shadowed entity.

"Division Zero" it spoke forebodingly, tauntingly, mockingly as it swirled around the room "The elite soldiers serving as an indestructible wall shielding the Soul King...reduced in mere minutes to nothing more than a display of statues."

The being let out a strident scathing laugh before it drew near to hiss right into one of the member's ears: " _Pathetic_."

The shadow then lunged forward to yet another amongst the five, forming clawed arms and caressing the shinigami's face just barely with its sharp nails, its touch not even earning a flinch: "Oh, how I _wish_ Aizen-sama was here to see this, only...the Children of Chaos have been denied access to this fortress since the dark ages of this world. Being here would harm him and we really do not want any of that, do we?" the entity looked around as if expecting an answer before smirking in absolute amusement when it didn't receive one "No, of course not. Do not tire yourselves attempting to speak: I already know what is upon your minds. You would like to know how you will die. Rest assured. You _will_ live...As spectators unable to glance away from this macabre dance..."

With mismatched blue eyes radiating with sheer and utter glee, the being then laughed out darkly as it gradually dissipated through thin air, leaving the five members of Division Zero in a frozen near death-like state, with their eyes being the only things alive, witnesses to bedlam.

 **Eight**

Unohana Retsu grinned elatedly as she swiftly knelt down beside the Septimo's dead body to retrieve her zanpaktou, which had been previously embedded in the Espada's head till the hilt.

As her self-control slowly came back to her and she began cleaning off her zanpaktou, the black-haired shinigami then noticed another's presence, wondering how she could have missed it until now. Staring off with a surprised expression in the direction of the young bystander to her wild and frenzied butchery, the woman blinked her now calmed eyes as she spoke up gently: "Kusajishi-fukutaichou? Shouldn't you be with your captain?"

"I don't know where he is" stated Yachiru numbly, still shocked by the whole revelation and the bloody massacre that had just unfolded before her eyes.

"Ah. I see" commented the black-haired woman serenely before speaking up with sincerity "I am genuinely sorry that you had to witness that. Also, I apologize if I scared you."

"I..." the little girl choked on her own breath as fright still lingered within her "I've seen scary things before."

" _Have_ you?" inquired Retsu as her lips curved upwards in amusement "Like _me_ perhaps?"

"No...Never like you" the 11th Division's lieutenant whispered, for it would be a lie to state the opposite: even Ken-chan wasn't that gruesomely macabre and _that_ was saying something.

"I thought so" smiled the black-haired woman knowingly as she carefully sheathed her now cleaned zanpaktou.

"Are you...? Are you still Unohana-taichou?" inquired the little pink-haired hesitantly as she appeared right next to where the black-haired shinigami knelt amidst the carnage.

The woman's serene blue eyes darted over to the girl's widened cerise ones: "To be honest, that never was my real name nor is the personality you are used to, truly my original one. My actual name is Yachiru Kenpachi."

Eyes doubling even further in size, Yachiru's jaw dropped in shock upon hearing that name: "The one Ken-chan fought back in the day?! He...He named me...after _you_?!"

"That's right..." smiled Retsu distantly before she looked away with a faint absent expression "I had never lost a battle. Never received a wound...till the day I crossed paths with the nameless boy who now calls himself the Kenpachi of Zaraki. Though he had lost the battle against me, I too suffered defeat, steadily bleeding out. And it was the first time I had fallen, no less than a few days later. I would have died if not for Ganryusai-taichou healing me and in exchange for saving my life, the Captain Commander had me adopt the way of the shinigami **(2)**."

As she lost herself within her recollections, the original Kenpachi turned stunned eyes in the little girl's direction when the latter tentatively braved a brush of her small fingers upon the woman's throat, right over the scar, before she quickly withdrew her hand, asking quietly: "Does it hurt?"

Taken aback by the girl's actions, Retsu took awhile before replying: "No. My sense of worth does though."

Nodding slowly, little Yachiru then looked away and bit her lips anxiously: "Will you...kill Ken-chan?"

"Not today" admitted the 4th Division's captain staunchly "We have our hands full for now."

"When then?"

"Should that time come, you'll be the first to know" promised Retsu, smiling faintly at the pink-haired's obvious relief, before the woman promptly stood up "Let's go now."

"Where to?" questioned the 11th Division's lieutenant as she followed the other in her footsteps "Are you going to go around healing?"

"I would...But as I am the only the qualified healer left on the battlefield, I can't afford to let my guard down" stated the other solemnly with a shake of her head.

"Not even if I stand guard? I can do that."

"I'd rather your captain didn't finish what he started and behead me so soon" smiled the black-haired woman a little too cheerfully before shunpo-ing away, her words echoing behind her for the lieutenant "Come along now."

As she is about to go after the 4th Division's captain, an empty voice calls out to her, halting the little pink-haired in her step: "Kusajishi-fukutaichou."

Turning towards where the voice came from, Yachiru's gasped loudly as her eyes went wide with shock: "No way...Are you _really_...?"

"I have something to show you, if you would please come with me, Kusajishi-fukutaichou..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zommari LeRoux's death at Unohana Retsu's hands caused all those under his spell to revert back to inert corpses, thudding back to the ground like puppets whose strings have been severed. And it also caused Soifon to let out a shrill scream of horror, as her will was her own once more, before falling to the floor and curling up on herself whilst Yoruichi - whom the other had been battling and viciously trying to kill - hastened to her side.

The Shihoin princess, uncaring right now of her severe injuries, knelt beside the younger one and took her into her strong warm arms, as the other repeated incessantly, loathe with herself: "What have I done? What _have_ I done?!"

"Soifon, shh...It wasn't your fault" soothed the tanned woman gently as she tightened her comforting hold and smoothed out the other's dark hair with gentle fingers "You couldn't control what was being done to you. You're ok now. It's ok."

"But it's _not_! I could _see_!" cried out Soifon aghast, shameful of her weakness, horrified by her actions "Everything! _All of it_! So much death on my hands...and it wasn't _once_ the enemy! I've taken lives of so many of the innocent, of my fellow blood! And I couldn't stop it..."

Biting her lip in sympathy, the purple-haired woman didn't let it sound in her voice, still keeping the same calming tone for the other: "Shh...It's ok. I'm here. It'll be ok. Just breathe, Soifon. Deep breaths... That's it. Just breathe. That's my girl. It'll be ok."

A sudden shunpo and one of the 8th Division's lieutenants was standing right next to the duo from the 2nd Division: "Shihoin-taichou."

"Ise" acknowledged the tanned woman with a small nod before questioningly raising an eyebrow at the other, whilst she rubbed soothing circles upon Soifon's quivering back "Can I help you with anything?"

Kneeling beside them, Nanao shook her head as she spoke up wistfully: "Actually, before my captain got captured, he ordered me to search for you and see if _you_ needed any help."

Eyes going wide, Yoruichi voiced her disbelief: " _Kyoraku_ got himself captured **(3)**?"

"He..." began the bespectacled shinigami sadly before she bit her lip "He didn't handle Ukitake-taichou's death very well and might have let his guard down. It was long enough for the enemy apparently."

"Ah..." uttered the tanned woman in understating, closing her eyes briefly at the news - Ukitake Jushiro was truly a remarkable person, far too a valuable friend to be lost - before she smiled slightly at the 8th Division's lieutenant "Thanks, but I'm fine."

"She's not" pointed out Nanao uneasily as she regarded the younger of the two 2nd Division's captains: she had never seen Soifon shaken up before and it was a rather unsettling sight.

"She will be" reassured the Shihoin princess confidently "Just...taking it all in, I guess."

When the bespectacled shinigami frowned in confusion, Yoruichi briefly told her of what her little fighter had been through, and the 8th Division's lieutenant could only sympathize.

"Oh...I'm so sorry" uttered Nanao contritely before looking around with a deep frown upon her features "I barely found you, you know? My senses are _completely_ off. I have no idea what's going on with all these Hollows and the mass of fluctuating reiatsu. I do know though that we...have had some heavy losses."

"Tell me something I don't know" said the purple-haired woman as a look of concentration crossed her features "From what I can gather, the captains still alive and fighting - which means, excluding me and Soifon - are the 1st, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 10th and 12th. I can no longer sense the presence of the 11th nor Byakuya-boy...and the last part makes me worry a little. As for the lieutenants still battling...well, there's none...since the 5th and 12th are on the enemy's side now and those from the 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th and 13th - as well as the 3rd and 5th Seats from the 11th Division - are either absent or fully incapacitated. The rest..."

It was clear that Yoruichi didn't need to carry on, besides Nanao painfully understood, before the latter inquired carefully: "And what of the Espada?"

"I think..." the tanned woman paused as she focused further "...that there are only five left."

The 8th Division's lieutenant could only perk at that: "That _is_ good news...right?"

Nanao's momentary optimism was quickly diminished when Yoruichi shook her head: "Don't forget the Fracción. There are still at least eight of them. There's also Koga. And Sosuke."

"So...what do we do now?" inquired the lieutenant tentatively, concerned about her captain and co-lieutenant, worried about everyone else, silently mourning the dead and dreading what they would become in the end...if they weren't already living it.

The Shihoin princess could only sigh as she continued to caress Soifon's hair, a little grateful that the latter had stopped trembling completely: "That's an awfully good question. Too bad I don't have the answer."

"Maybe I do."

The three female shinigami turned their attention to the newcomer before Yoruichi's eyes widened whilst she voiced reproachfully: "You _shouldn't_ be here, Sojun. With your condition, you're too vulnerable for all this shit. You could get hurt and we've had more than enough deaths for one night. "

"I'm fine" asserted Byakuya's father in a faint whisper before he let out a slight yet vicious cough, causing his childhood friend to raise an eyebrow at him sceptically "Listen, if we spoke to Sosuke, you and I, try to reason with him, perhaps we could end this madness."

Whilst Nanao and Soifon regarded him with incredulity due to his words, the Shihoin princess simply softened her expression at the other's boundless kindness: "If only it were that simple, Sojun...we wouldn't be _living_ this madness..."

 **Seven**

As the number of Hollows had drastically augmented back in Karakura, Karin and Yuzu had been ushered back inside by Ichigo, and neither of the sisters had been out since, not even when they both felt their brother's reiatsu abruptly increase in strength before his presence then simply disappeared from the surface of the earth.

The black-haired twin knew what that meant: their brother, with his Shinigami powers back, undoubtedly went off to join the fight... Only, though she was happy for him, she couldn't feel at ease, a former sensation of foreboding now stronger than before. Yuzu, with tears shining in her eyes, didn't seem to be dealing with this any better, so Karin, once again, took on the comforting role to reassure her, a feeling of déjà vu washing over her.

"Don't worry, Yuzu" smiled the black-haired girl, eyeing her twin softly as they sat huddled beside one another on their brother's bed "Ichi-nii has his powers again. He should be fine."

"I...I want to believe you, Karin-chan, I really do...but..." mumbled the toffee-haired girl, sniffing quietly and curling up even closer against her sister.

"But what?" the other inquired tensely as she patted her twin's shoulder gently in what she hoped to be a calming gesture.

"Why aren't I relieved by your words?" whispered Yuzu apprehensively, blinking away at the tears that were now flowing freely.

Since she felt exactly the same way, Karin could only sigh: "Yuzu..."

"It's as if terrible things are about to happen" admitted the toffee-haired girl, nervously biting at her lower lip as she said so.

"You're not far from the truth, human child."

The two twins jumped, startled by the sudden new voice, before they quickly glanced around, their wide eyes falling upon a figure by the doorframe that wasn't there mere minutes ago. "Wha...?! Who...?! Who are you?!" stammered out Yuzu as she froze and gaped at the dark-haired man dressed in white, who simply stood there, with his hand in his pockets, whilst he stared at them blankly with dark green eyes.

Tilting his head slightly, the stranger introduced himself: "I am under the orders of Aizen-sama, the Cuatro Espada: Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"An enemy of our brother's then?" guessed Karin with a frown as she instantly remembered her brother's recounting of his 'adventures', hence the familiarity of the name 'Aizen' ane the word 'Espada', before she cautiously moved protectively in front of her twin.

"I'm afraid so" nodded the Cuatro as he gradually began walking towards the bed, the two girls shying further away with every step he took closer.

Clutching at her twin's arm that was set protectively before her, the toffee-haired girl asked hesitantly: "What...What do you want with us?"

"For you to accept...an _'invitation'_ extended to you from my master..." stated Ulquiorra without emotion, though he hesitated with the word 'invitation' because this was far from an invite: it felt more like kidnapping. Then again, Aizen had the knack of giving such missions to him out of all the Espada.

"And...If we refuse?" suggested Karin with raised eyebrows, attempting to seem brave when the other's presence, the mere sight of him, had her heart hammering with fear from within her chest.

Closing his eyes, the black-haired Espada shook his head: "I'd rather you didn't. It'll make my task harder to keep you unharmed."

"You...You'd hurt us?" squeaked Yuzu fearfully as she sank even further behind her sister who had gone rigid, also unsettled by the other's words.

Opening his eyes again and retrieving his hands from his hakama pants, he stared at them impassively whilst slowly reaching out a black-nailed hand towards them: "Resist and I'll have to."

The twins were stock still, fright making them too petrified to go in for flight or fight, but before the Cuatro Espada could lay a finger on either of the two girls, a sound of a cero was heard moments before it fiercely collided with the floor, burning it to blisters under a bright yellow light. And Ulquiorra would have dealt with some damage also if he hadn't moved away in time.

Turning in the direction of the blast's perpetrator, the male Espada locked eyes with Tia, snarling at him warningly: "Back off, Schiffer!"

"Tia-ch...!" began a relieved Yuzu happily before she gasped out in horror "Oh my God, you're hurt!"

True to that, the tanned female Arrancar was in quite a bloodied battered state, but she simply waved it off, as if it were nothing: "I'll be fine, little one" she then swiftly moved over to stand between the girls and the Espada, glaring at the latter "I mean it, Schiffer: Back. _Off_."

Dusting away his coat, the Cuatro glanced at the one before him out of the corner of his eye: "I can't do that."

"Then you'll have to go through me first" declared Tia Hallibel firmly as she materialized her zanpaktou and adjusted her stance, although she was inwardly cursing the current difference in their strengths: though she had been superior to him in rank, as of now, with whatever enhancement he has been through, _he_ was the definitely strongest one, her injuries aside.

"Acceptable" nodded the black-haired male curtly as he unsheathed his own blade "After all, Aizen-sama has added a new objective for me to carry out during this mission."

The tanned female raised a blonde eyebrow at that: "Oh? Pray tell. He wishes for you to kill me and the others? As a sentence for deserting perhaps?"

"You runaways _do_ have a sentence for deserting Aizen-sama's reign, but it isn't death. It's imprisonment."

Upon hearing that, the shark-like Arrancar narrowed her eyes defiantly: "How generous, but I'd rather die."

"And we second that" stated Stark adamantly as he and the other Arrancars present within Karakura - all with the exception, of course, of Grimmjow - abruptly appeared at Tia's side, cramming inside the teen's rather small room...

"Of course you would..." sighed Ulquiorra as his eyes took in each and every one of them, all unquestionably devoted to only one person - ready to carry out his every demand - and it wasn't Aizen "Only, it isn't in Aizen-sama's temperament to be charitable or indulgent and that you should know. We Espada - current and former - _all_ know it."

"Yes..." admitted Nelliel softly, she too in quite a state rather similar to Tia's, before she also reached for her sword as her expression hardened rebelliously "That we do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though battling Hollows was an all-new experience to her, Misaki proved to be somewhat talented in not outright dying against the white-masked monsters, being on par with Rikichi, whilst Hanatarou helpfully attempted to aid his friends in any way he could. And so, the trio managed to survive long enough to, astonishingly, witness the Hollows...initiate their exodus?

Frowning in bewilderment, the 4th Division's 7th Seat gradually lowered his zanpaktou at the sight: "The Hollows...They're leaving. Why?"

"Careful" warned the 7th Division's lieutenant as he tried to catch his breath "We don't want them to come back."

"No! We _really_ don't!" chirped up Rin fervently, from she was hidden far away behind a tree, causing Rikichi to clench his teeth lividly in irritation.

He then instantly glared in her direction: " _You_ didn't even _help_. Don't include yourself."

"I'm not made for combat" she muttered under her breath but the other heard her all the same.

"Neither is Yamada. But where was he?" argued the dark-haired boy tetchily before he pointed over to the aforementioned one "Oh, that's right: _fighting with us_!"

"Sh...Shut up!" stammered the girl from the scientific department in utter embarrassment whilst she drew closer to the three others.

"Wait!" voiced Hanatarou as he looked around in confusion "Where did the Arrancars go?!"

"Uh..." uttered the 11th Division's 6th Seat with uncertainty, her dark green eyes searching their surroundings.

"They were _just here_!" exclaimed the 7th Division's lieutenant in dismay, waving his arms in the direction the group of Arrancars had been not too long ago.

"Well...Now they're not" pointed out Rin with a tilt of her head and a furrowed brow, whilst trying to analyze the possibilities of their sudden disappearance and lack of traceability.

"I CAN _SEE_ THAT" grounded out Rikichi crossly before hiding his face in his hands "Some members of the Gotei 13 could get lost and others would sometimes lose a target, things like that happen. Leave it to _me_ to lose an _ENTIERE_ herd. I'm probably the worst lieutenant history has ever seen...And I'm being optimistic" he then fake-sobbed " _VERY_ optimistic!"

Feeling sorry for her boyfriend, Misaki came forward to reassure him when something caught her eye: "Is that...a Garganta?"

The other three looked in the direction she was pointing in and, real and true, there it was, causing Hanatarou to shudder with dread: " _More_ Hollows?!"

"I _told_ you not to question their departure" muttered the 7th Division's lieutenant, his face still in his hands, with fingers parted slightly as to allow him to see.

The Garganta stayed upon a while with nothing else happening, before a lone figure appeared, slowly drawing nearer, leading the pale blonde girl from the 11th Division to squint as she tried to make out who it was: "Is that...?"

"Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou?!" stated a surprised Rikichi, starting to walk towards the familiar face, before he took notice of her get-up "Why does she look like that?"

"Be careful!" warned Hanatarou as he hastily held the 7th Division lieutenant back "She's no longer an ally to us or to the Gotei 13!"

As the 7th Seat hurried to explain the situation - or rather, what he knew of it - to the two amongst the four of them who were unawares, Misaki and Rikichi jaws dropped in horror, the latter actually voicing it: " _What the actual hell_?!"

"Oh no..." whispered the pale blonde dejectedly as she covered her mouth with a hand, tears about to fall: amongst all those who had been kind and welcoming to her back in the Seireitei, notably within the Gotei, she had grown quite close to Nemu - mostly when her mad captain-father-figure wasn't around - as they both had expressed a similar preference to seclusion every now and then.

Whilst Neveromina simply stared silently at the four before her, another abnormal figure made its appearance beside her, immediately setting the others on edge as they thought to be a Hollow...only it revealed itself to be something else entirely.

"K... _Kusajishi-fukutaichou_?!" gawked Rin in shock as she and the others gaped at the little lieutenant and the heavy and rather injured weight she was carrying "And _Zaraki-taichou_?!"

"Give us a hand instead of gawking at us!" called out Yachiru hotly before casting a worried glance towards her wounded and passed-out captain "He's hurt!"

"Ah...Uh...Yes!" stammered out both Hanatarou and Misaki who rushed forward to give the pink-haired lieutenant a hand, warily watching the woman in white who merely stood there motionless, not even sparing them a glance despite their proximity to her person.

Carefully setting the 11th Division's captain on the ground, the 4th Division's 7th Seat quickly checked Kenpachi over, whilst Yachiru anxiously sat beside them: "Is he going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine. He's been brought to me right on time" smiled the healer reassuringly, allowing the little girl to breathe out in relief "I'll do my best to save him."

"Thank you so much..." whispered the 11th Division's lieutenant happily before smiling gratefully at Neveromina, who remained without reaction.

Quickly putting two and two together hence understanding that if those two were here with them then it was thanks to the woman in white, Rin blinked questioningly in the former lieutenant's direction: "Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou...? _Why_? Whose side are you _really_ on?"

"A word of advice" uttered the Octavo's Fracción unemotionally, rather than answering "Heed to it only if you wish it. Don't go back. And use Urahara Kisuke's equipment to remain hidden, and you will not be found. Farewell. And good luck. You'll be needing it."

Just after the deftly given caution, she simply stepped back into the Garganta and disappeared with it as it closed, leaving behind five very confused youngsters, wondering upon her words.

 **Six**

During the extreme onerous battle that pitted those five against the largely advantaged and powerful immortal, both Hirako Shinji and Hitsugaya Toshiro were the first two to go down.

And all it took was for Hinamori Aizen to make an abrupt appearance along with the Espada in her company and their captives - four of them being the blonde Vizard's friends - to give the advantage to her cousin to give a fatal injury to the 5th Division's captain, sending him to a heap on the floor, Lisa, Mashiro, Kensei and Hiyori screaming out his name.

And then, right after that, it was the 10th Division captain's turn: shocked to the core as the brown-haired girl moved forward, as quick as lightening, and stabbed her blade right through his chest, just barely missing any vital points - whether that was voluntary on not, he honestly couldn't tell - before using a kido to send jolts of energy throughout his body, earning a scream of pain from him. She then swiftly retrieved the blade and let him fall face first to the ground, convulsing terribly until the shocks gradually subsided.

Staring up at her in flabbergasted horror, Toshiro flinched when he saw the girl he believed he knew but simply could not recognize her, whilst she looked down at him, disdain in her eye.

"Simple retaliation, Hitsugaya- _taichou_ " she offered him with a sickly sweet smile, causing the young white-haired captain to cringe: he had always corrected her, trying to prevent her from nicknaming him 'Shiro'...only now, the title stung, it _hurt_ and it was spoken out like an insult.

"Hinamori!" called out Shinji, from where he had fallen, conveniently near Orihime who hastened to heal him, whilst Nnoitra and Veneno closed in on the blonde captain to chain him.

"Hirako-taichou..." the young female Aizen responded indifferently whilst locking her dark embittered eyes with his rather widened own "Good day to you."

"What on earth are ya thinkin', kid?!" stated the aghast 5th Division's captain as he struggled vehemently against the two Espada, but the blonde male ended up tightly bound just like his colleagues all the same "Sidin' with fuckin' _Aizen_ of all people?! After all he did to ya?!"

"Aizen- _sama_ is my cousin and master; hence I will _not_ tolerate **any** disrespect of any kind towards him!" declared Hinamori vividly, shooting him a blistering red hot glower, before she scoffed and looked away "Besides, you wouldn't understand."

"No, I won't. And right now, I don't" sighed the blonde Vizard with a shake of his head and then, after glaring towards where the immortal was still battling against Grimmjow, Kisuke and Gin, who were gradually losing ground, the 5th Division's captain gently pleaded with her "Come on, kid. Don't go on doin' this to yourself."

Her only glare returned tenfold: "Doing _what_ to myself? Your words make no sense captain."

"Aizen's messin' with your head! Don't let him!" insisted Shinji benevolently, categorically persuaded, just like Toshiro, that the poor girl in front of him was simply caught within one of the immortal's illusions. Or lies...Or manipulations...Or spells... It could be anything really.

"I _am_ an Aizen by birth and in name" voiced the brown-haired girl haughtily, loud and proud with her head held high, before she carelessly gestured in her former friends' general direction " _You_ are the ones who do not wish to accept this truth."

"Hinamori" coughed the young white-haired captain breathlessly as the former two Espada tied him up next, only he didn't offer resistance as he was in no state to "You and I grew up together. _Together_ , in the 1st District, Junrinan. Are you saying that wasn't real? That it was but _a lie_?"

"We did grow up together..." she worded softly, almost resembling the girl everyone knew for a moment whilst she watched Veneno and Nnoitra set Toshiro beside the orange-haired human for healing, before Hinamori's expression then hardened "...but that doesn't mean that my origins were at any point forsaken. They were merely forgotten, for my own safety."

"You are _not_ an Aizen, Hinamori" stressed out the 10th Division's captain desperately, as he abruptly underwent the horrific feeling that he was indeed losing her...and for good this time.

"I _am_. This is my proof" asserted the female Aizen inflexibly as she tucked her long brown strands over a shoulder and unzipped the back of her top before turning around and revealing her back to them "We, Children of Chaos, each have a birthmark somewhere on our bodies, specific to each clan. In our case, for the Aizen, _this_ is our mark."

"What the hell...?" uttered the 5th Division's captain with wide eyes as he, Toshiro and the other captives stared in bewilderment at the unknown elaborate symbol etched within her skin: upon first glance, it looked like a large letter 'V' or rather an 'A' upside-down - with a hefty circle instead of a dash - with the lower extremity in the dip of her backside whilst the upper two were spread over her shoulder blades. Closer examination showed that the two lines were in fact encircled by vines which were dotted by thorns and the circle was rose with daggered petals. It was of a deadly beauty just as it was eerily unsightly to see. A magnificent contradiction, befitting the Aizen's blood in every possible way **(4)**...

"This is my truth and it is the only one that matters to me. As it should be to you" she said uncaringly as she zipped her top up again before she curtsied with an unsympathetic smile and then walked away, not once looking back and leaving a rather disconcerting realization in the wake of her departure: Momo Hinamori **(5)** , lieutenant and dear friend...might as well as have been just another illusion Sosuke Aizen had to offer...

Not a moment later, Koga shunpo-ed over with the Espada's other Fracción beside him, who were dragging along with them the remaining members of the Kuchiki clan before casually throwing them next to where Rukia was, who hurriedly asked them if they were alright.

As soon as he saw them, Byakuya struggled against the Noveno's vice grip, ordering frigidly: "Let me _go_."

Seeking permission from Koga, as her master was busy, and receiving a casual shrug in response, Avaricia relented with a sneer as she threw him to the floor: "Off you go then."

Sending her a withering glare, the young clan's leader stood up with difficulty and made his way over to his relatives, heavily setting himself on the ground as he reached them. The distance that he had crossed wasn't much, but both the collar and the pressure of the clashing reiatsu nearby had made it quite arduous for him and he was already completely out of breath.

Mentally cursing the immortal, the 6th Division's captain looked over his rather battered family, seeing they were all accounted for...expect one: "Where is Tetsuya?"

When no one answered him, all keeping their eyes lowered, the young Kuchiki clan's leader felt his heart tighten with dread as he urgently repeated his question: "Where _is_ he?"

Again, no one answered.

He was about to voice his growing aggravation at being paid no heed to, when Michiru softly spoke up, her voice choked and crestfallen: "Byakuya-sama... He...He's gone... They...They killed him."

Byakuya had never felt so horribly numb in his entire existence. It as if someone had iced his soul and crushed it to pieces. His beloved cousin's smiling face flashed through his mind before that image was instantly replaced with another, just the same, only tainted with blood...and the young captain grew even further number than it should have been possible...

He slowly turned his wide aghast eyes in her direction, witnessing her curled up upon her shaking form with her long wavy locks covering her face, before he uttered vacantly: "You _lie_."

"How dare she..." interfered Yaten brusquely, glaring harshly at Byakuya "When she loves him as deeply as you _still_ love Hisana?!"

His cousin's rage managing to set aflame his own, the 6th Division's captain now sought the perpetrator: "Who? Michiru, tell me, _who_ did it?"

Michiru merely wept in response, incapable of answering her cousin, her grief too deep: she had always adored him from afar and now...And _now_...

As her sister cried even harder, Yaten replied in her stead, gesturing in the culprit's direction with a curt jab of her chin and he was quick to follow, before his anger became seething fire. Clenching his jaw until his gum bled, he glanced back towards Michiru's elder sister, asking carefully: "Did...Did Tetsuya suffer?"

" _Immensely_ so" whispered Koga viciously, right within Byakuya's ear as he dug his nails in the Kuchiki's shoulders and drew close "I would know since I had quite some fun with him, beating him up and then into the ground. I then _slit his throat_ with your name being the _last_ word escaping his lips, right before I fed his corpse to the Hollows!"

As Michiru screamed when the Aizen's words caused Tetsuya's death to replay in her mind, the 6th Division's captain, for once in his life, acted without thinking, his wrath taking over: he twisted around and threw a punch, hitting Koga square in the face, causing the latter's head to snap back with the impact.

Too stunned to react, Sosuke's father found himself on his back on the ground with Byakuya over him, his expression dangerously murderous. Koga barely had the time to raise his arms in defence before the Kuchiki let his fists relentlessly rain down on the other, rationality gone.

"You raving murderous, monstrous, depraved..." seethed the Kuchiki clan's leader furiously before his rant was abruptly cut off when his wrists were caught and he was hoisted upwards.

He then found himself with one arm twisted painfully behind his back, causing him to grit his teeth and claw at the arm tightly wrapped around his neck with his free hand, before an all too familiar chuckled from behind him: "Having a disagreement with my father, dear Byakuya?"

Glaring out from the corner of his eyes, the 6th Division's captain clenched his teeth as he saw Aizen smirking down at him with a raised eyebrow: "How lovely to see you lose control like that. You should do it more often."

The Kuchiki clan's leader was about to retort venomously when he realized all of a sudden that the immortal couldn't be in two places at once. So, if he was, then it meant...

Wide grey eyes darting over to where Aizen had been fighting mere moments ago, the young Kuchiki noble cringed when he saw Gin and Kisuke, badly wounded, both being pinned to the floor by an Espada each, whilst Grimmjow was viciously caught in an animalistic brawl with Avaricia who had taken on her Resurrección form, which resembled that of a cross-hybrid of a seven-tailed fox with boned wings. It was claws and fangs, extremely violent and brutal...

Whilst Byakuya was temporary distracted as he looked in horrifying fascination, Koga coughed slightly as he stood up, not baring much injury as the Kuchiki's onslaught had been significantly reduced due to the collar, so the actual brunt of the damage had been caused to the captain's own hands. The Aizen then scowled over in his son's direction as he walked over: "You _sure_ took your damn time."

The brown-haired immortal smiled with false innocence: "I was having fun."

"I'll bet" snorted Koga with a roll of his eyes before he gestured to his son's captive "Do you mind?"

When Aizen merely smiled brazenly at the other, Sosuke's father smirked back before he backhanded Byakuya, _hard_ , causing the latter's head to snap to the side under the impact and his lower lip to split, whilst Rukia let out a loud appalled gasp and the others looked on in shock.

Koga then forcefully grabbed hold of the Kuchiki's chin to look the other in the eye as he stressed out ominously: " _That_...was because you _dared_."

"Damn _all_ you Aizen to the depths of hell" hissed Byakuya hatefully, his lower teeth stained with blood from his lip, whilst his eyes burned with wild ire for the children of chaos he knew.

"Oh, but dear boy" smirked Koga sinisterly, as he traced the Kuchiki's neck languidly before locking it within a tight grip, whilst Sosuke chuckled darkly with morbid amusement beside the noble's ear as the latter began to choke "That's where we come from."

Unbeknownst to the occupants of the roof, hidden nearby after recently shunpo-ing there and now currently witnessing all that was transpiring, stood Retsu, Yoruichi, Soifon, Nanao, Renji and Ichigo, looking on in utter and sheer horror.

Formerly, as Renji and Ichigo were heading over to the Tower of Desolation along with Grimmjow, the Shinigami Substitute suddenly dashed off in a different direction, shouting out that he had felt Yoruichi's presence nearby and that she was in pretty bad trouble.

So he went off - accompanied by the 6th Division's lieutenant when the blue-haired Arrancar convinced the latter not leave the teen alone and for them both to look for cover afterwards - only to arrive when it was all over, finding the Shihoin princess severely wounded - but gratefully alive - with Soifon cradled in her arms, Nanao and Byakuya's father beside them.

As they were giving each other brief updates, it was Retsu - with her braid back in place - and Yamamoto's turn to show up, both mostly fine thanks to former's healing kido skills. And it was their words that wholly unsettled the little assembly: they were the _only_ group left apt to combat. It was seven of them - when excluding Sojun - against three Aizen, approximately five Espada and eight Fracción... and _that_ was _without_ counting the large number of Hollows that were clustering around the Tower of Desolation, revolving around it like moths drawn to a flame... In other words, they were living a _very_ shitty situation.

After convincing Sojun to stay away from the Tower and then parting ways with Yamamoto who told them he was going to try to find a way to contact the Division Zero so they would come to their aid as their only salvation, the remaining six set off for the tall white tower...

"Ok..." uttered Yoruichi slowly with widened golden eyes "We have a _BIG_ problem."

" _Really_?" snapped Ichigo in a half-angry half-shocked whisper "Worse than _this_ maybe? Almost everyone's... _captured_? And what _the hell_ happened to have gotten them caught so easily?!" he then shot an angry scowl in Renji's direction "By the way, _when_ were you going to tell me about Rukia and her brother?"

The red-haired glanced at the teen with edgy eyes before he waved the other's worry off: "Rukia and Kuchiki-taichou were my concern, not yours."

"She's _my_ friend too!" grounded out the Shinigami Substitute, almost shouting if it hadn't been for Nanao jabbing him reproachfully in his ribs.

Whilst Ichigo shot her a sheepish look which she just shrugged off, Renji tried to placate the teen: "But you're already in charge of Inoue, right? Besides, it's best if you two didn't get involved, so that this battle is kept between us shinigami and Aizen."

"We _are_ involved" deadpanned the orange-haired teenager "And I'm a shinigami too."

"Uh..." attempted the 6th Division's lieutenant as he tried to come up with an argument only to find none "Damn it. Look, just..."

"I agree with Shihoin-san" spoke up Retsu with her brow furrowed "We _do_ have a problem."

The red-haired and the orange-haired blinked in confusion before the former inquired the latter: "That conversation was still on?"

"Yes...until you interrupted" smiled the 4th Division's captain sweetly, causing both Renji and Ichigo to shudder and quickly dip their heads apologetically.

"Sorry."

Keeping her smile, Retsu's eyes turned serious as she addressed the orange-haired teen: "Is your awareness off?"

"Uh...Actually, it is" said Ichigo slowly, wondering where the question led to "Yours?"

"Same" the 4th Division's captain stated grimly with a shake of her head "For all of us. It keeps going on and off all on its own."

"Shit. I thought it was just me because I just got my powers back and all" admitted the Shinigami Substitute before asking curiously "What's it due to?"

"No clue" confessed the Shihoin princess candidly "But it isn't good."

"How so?" Nanao inquired worriedly as she readjusted her glasses "If our spiritual senses are off, we can simply use our natural senses, no?"

"That's not what she meant, honey" voiced a completely different person, crudely interfering within the little group's discussion and startling the six of them. They were swift to take on defensive stances whilst looking behind them to see a young child-like Espada grinning at them, a cero shining brightly within his hand as he continued to speak: "What she meant was, you can't sense us, but _we can sense you_."

As the Espada threw the cero at them, the group quickly moved back to evade the blast, unfortunately stepping out in the open in the process, drawing the attention of everyone on the roof and earning mixed stares of shock and amusement.

"Renji?" uttered Rukia in relived surprise as she caught sight of her childhood friend before her jaw dropped upon seeing who was beside him " _Ichigo_?"

"Damn it. I told them to stay covered" muttered Grimmjow irately, stepping over Avaricia's body as he wiped away the blood from his mouth - which wasn't his - before he sighed "Why do I even bother?"

" _Kurosaki-kun_?!" exclaimed Orihime in horror before she stared at the blue-haired Arrancar "You... _lied_ to me?"

"Don't get fuckin' self-centred, kid" hissed the feline Arrancar with a raised eyebrow before he glared in the immortal's direction "I was trying to fool _Aizen_."

"Visibly, it _didn't_ work" she pointed out vehemently, shivering with dread at the smile that crossed Aizen's features as he stared at Ichigo "How _could_ you bring him here?"

"Hey! I did my fuckin' best, ok?!" emphasised Grimmjow defensively, not liking that the blame was falling on him, just like he had foresaw and told the teen "He just _wouldn't_ listen. Besides, you know him better than I do: when he's got something set in his mind, has he _ever_ been convinced to do otherwise?"

Blinking repeatedly, Orihime sighed deeply as she lowered her eyes and held her head in her hand, feeling simultaneously tired and depressed: "No..."

"I didn't fuckin' think so" stated the blue-haired feline tetchily as he crossed his arms and watched from where he stood - taking a brief breather - as the remaining Espada and Fracción came raining down on the new arrivals full force, whilst the latter valiantly fought back.

"Thank you for trying, Grimmjow-sama" whispered the orange-haired human genuinely, knowing very well of the other's stubbornness "And I'm sorry for..."

"I don't _really_ feel worthy of gratitude, Hime" confessed the Arrancar with a grimace before he bore his teeth, earning a small smile from her "And the umpteenth fuckin' time, DO _NOT_ APOLOGIZE."

As Renji, Retsu, Yoruichi, Soifon and Nanao courageously attempted to stand their ground, Ichigo, catching sight of Grimmjow, began to shunpo over, only to come to a halt at the immortal's level when the latter greeted the teen mordantly: "Good to see you again, Ichigo."

"Believe me, Aizen. The feeling _isn't_ mutual" stated the Shinigami Substitute daringly whilst glancing Byakuya over to make sure he was alright. It seemed far from the case but the noble subtly shook his head at the teen, signalling the orange-haired human to not worry about him.

"I'm sure" Aizen chuckled darkly in amusement, as he leisurely locked eyes with the teen: it was brown against brown, but never had similar colours appeared to be so very different...

Ichigo just wordlessly clenched his teeth, leading the other to smirk scathingly at him, before the teen went off to the Arrancar's side: "So...what's the plan?"

"Well, whatever it _was_ , it's gotten fuckin' blown away" muttered Grimmjow, hissing in pain as Orihime healed him whilst he glared at the teen who merely shrugged, and then, after a moment of hesitation, the blue-haired closed his eyes in defeat "Ugh...I'm gonna have to go 2nd. No choice now. When I do that, normally, everyone's gonna have a moment of 'I-didn't-see-this-coming'. When that happens, free Hime and whoever you want and then run, both of you: take a gem and go back to Karakura. And don't come back. Another thing: Kurosaki, fuckin' please, _this time_ , do as you're told."

The orange-haired teen scowled defiantly at the feline Arrancar who hissed at Ichigo angrily at the latter obstinacy whilst the girl blinked in confusion: "2nd? What does that mean?"

Ichigo too didn't get what the other actually meant...until his eyes widened as he noticed that Grimmjow was _already_ in his Resurrección form: "No. _Way_. You..."

Smirking at the Shinigami Substitute as he slowly stood, the blue-haired Arrancar let a raw primal energy pulsate around him as he growled out aloud: "Resurrección! _Segundo_ Etapa!"

The ground and air shook around the feline Arrancar as he gradually changed form, evolving.

A blinding blue light surrounded his body, causing Ichigo and Orihime as well as those who were watching to shield their eyes. A series of shivers ran down a few individuals' spines whilst everyone else felt a sweat form on their brow. A terribly wrathful feeling of ire filled the air before the light abruptly disappeared, with a loud explosion, leaving smoke in its wake.

Acting quickly, Ichigo had shielded Orihime from the burst of energy, only it didn't harm him or those beside him. However, it managed to pulverize the nearby Hollow and destabilize the Fracción and Espada present, whilst the three Aizen, though unaffected, gradually turned in the direction of the commotion with wide eyes, the immortal being the most stunned of all: had Grimmjow just said... _Segundo Etapa_? The term was familiar to him as he had attained that level and even went _further_ than that, only...he had been sure that no one else could do it.

Apparently, he had been wrong...

Before them, from within the clearing of smoke, stood Grimmjow in his new form: it was still feline-themed, only instead of having an ensemble of armour plates, he was mostly bare. Navy dark blue thin fur covered his entire lower body and black thin fur covered his hands and forearms, his claws were black and longer, whilst his tanned chest glistened in the moonlight, showing off his muscles and Hollow hole distinctly, as his tail - dark blue and thinner, almost like a whip, with at the very end black spiky fur - twitched angrily behind him. Though the ears were human instead of feline, his hair was still the same length and colour, but his Hollow mask had also changed: it framed his face more, extending sharply at the edges. His fangs had grown longer, sharper. His pupils had turned into a slightly darker blue and the sclera was now entirely black, whilst the blue streaks on his face were now all around his eyes, bypassing the eyebrows, making him even more intimidating then he initially was...

Locking eyes dead on with his former master's own wide astonished ones, Grimmjow let out an animalistic snarl before he lunged for him, going far too fast for anyone to see...until a loud crack resounded deafeningly in the air, leading everyone to look in the direction of the sound.

Upon a building a few feet below, the blue-haired feline Arrancar had Aizen, tightly pinned to a massacred wall, _by his throat_...drawing the intense shock of allies and enemies alike from both sides.

Coughing slightly, the immortal blinked before he smiled in amusement at his former subordinate: "Why, my beloved. Couldn't you have shown this off _earlier_? It would have made the previous battle a lot less _boring_."

"You know, Aizen..." uttered the Arrancar lethally, his voice deeper and darker, dangerous and doubled like a Vizard's would, whilst he stared down hatefully at the other "The gall you actually have to be nonchalant when I have my fuckin' claws around your neck, _really_ fuckin' pisses me off."

"You're wasting your time. And mine. You can't kill me" reminded Aizen, raising an eyebrow as he tapped at his chest, where the Hogyoku was hidden under his black clothes "Immortal, remember?"

"I can slow you down. Or tire you" sneered Grimmjow dismissively as he tightened his hold on the other's throat "Either way works just fuckin' fine for me, because like you say: I'll be _wasting_ your time."

Not at all bothered by the fact that the grip upon his neck was now painful, the immortal's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the other's determination combined with detachment, before the child of chaos inquired: "What are you up to, Grimmjow?"

"What do _you_ think?" offered the blue-haired tauntingly, his smirk widening "Since you know me _so well_."

Parting his lips to speak, Aizen stopped himself swiftly as something caught his eye: back near the Tower, he could make out Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Orihime running away, having managed to evade the enemy and were coerced by their allies to get out and away from there as fast as they could.

Raising an eyebrow at the escape attempt, the immortal sighed condescendingly: "They're not going anywhere."

"Nah, I think they are. And you're _not_ going after them. I'll fuckin' make sure of that" declared the blue-haired Arrancar steadfastly before cringing with slight horror when the other started to laugh darkly: when Aizen Sosuke _laughed_ at another's conviction, it usually meant that he knew something about it being somehow flawed somewhere.

"What was it that Orihime requested of you?" questioned the immortal languidly as he feigned making an effort to remember " _'Protect Kurosaki-kun from me'_?"

"Wha...?" began the Arrancar warily, not because he was about to ask the other how he knew - not point in that, Aizen knew nearly everything - but because that sentence seemed out of place: what did _that_ have to do with _now_?

Chuckling in dark amusement, the child of chaos regarded the other derisively: "Let me tell you that you're carrying out a _marvellous_ job at doing that."

"She'll never hurt him" stated Grimmjow knowingly, effortlessly convinced of that as he was acutely aware of the girl's endless love for the teen, whilst the Arrancar attempted to decipher the other's words, again perplexed by their abrupt place in this conversation.

"Of course _not_. Never would she, no matter the reason" agreed Aizen easily before his expression darkened maliciously " _But I would_. And she knows that. So, in order to assuage anything I could make that boy endure, she'll carry out my every order...no matter the damage it will cost."

"And what the hell did you fuckin' order her to do?" asked the blue-haired feline carefully, his lips suddenly dry, as he started to piece everything together and realized his fatal mistake: he should have kept the teen in a closet under lock and key back in Karakura instead of giving in to him _and on top of that_ , letting him get his powers back.

"That if he were to come here, it would up to her to prevent him from finding a way back...Even if she has to break every bone in his body...Even if she has to die trying...Lest I would rob Kurosaki Ichigo of _every inch_ of his dignity and his sanity" revealed the immortal sadistically, relishing in the horror invading the other's being as Grimmjow easily recognized the threat that had been made "You know what I'm talking about, _don't you_?"

" _You_..." started the Arrancar furiously but any other word failed to escape him: there _were_ no words to describe how he felt. And it was over two humans he had no particular connection with. Except that he was supposed to protect one under a promise with the other and he had failed them both.

"I don't see why you're so concerned. She can just heal him better when all this is over" the immortal sighed as his body suddenly shimmered away, phasing through the Arrancar's hand as if he were a ghost and shocking Grimmjow as the Aizen used an ability that the blue-haired had never seen. Not that he could have: it actually belonged to his father and the son had to be in proximity of the other to use it.

The child of chaos reappeared just beside the feline Arrancar, both standing and staring in the opposite direction and, just before Grimmjow tried to attack him, Aizen announced lightly: "Oh. Look. It's starting."

Wide blue eyes upon black sclera snapped towards Ichigo's group and he was utterly horrified to witness Orihime, her entire body surrounded by an orange-yellow glow which was mostly concentrated around her tightly clenched fists, charging at the orange-haired teen and throwing punch after punch, which destroyed to splinters everything they touched, whilst the Shinigami Substitute barely evaded them, desperately trying to get her stop with words alone.

"KUROSAKI!" shouted Grimmjow, aghast because he knew that the aforementioned would never engage his friend in combat, before readied himself to dart over to stop her...only to have the immortal hold him back, wrapping his strong arms around the blue-haired in a vice grip "LET. ME. FUCKIN'. _GO_!"

"And have her accidently destroy you?" voiced Aizen mirthfully, directly in the other's ear before chuckling forebodingly "No, no, my beloved. _I'll_ be the one to that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Karakura, at Urahara Kisuke's shop, Rikichi and the others had let themselves inside, finding a room for Kenpachi - who had fallen into a coma - and Yachiru who refused to leave him. Then, they had regrouped in another room, along with Ichigo's closest friends - who included Chad, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Keigo and Mizuiro - that have joined them as soon as the Hollows departed, and they were now discussing a very important topic.

"Where the hell is Ichigo?!" spoke up Keigo animatedly, demanding to know where his friend had gone at again.

"You didn't find him?" inquired Misaki gently as she set a tray of cookies that ended up remaining utterly untouched throughout the whole conversation.

"We've been searching for him all over before we came here. Ever since those bastard monsters went off God knows where" sighed Tatsuki in frustration before she banged her fist upon the table they were all seated around "Damn it, _where_ is he?!"

"Can't you help us find him?" questioned Mizuiro to Rikichi who ruefully shook his head.

"We would, but there's something wrong with us" explained Rin carefully in the lieutenant's stead "I don't understand what this is due to, but our senses are completely off, as if there's something interfering with it."

"Oh joy" uttered the tomboyish girl irately with a taunt expression whilst resting her forehead on her propped up hand.

"Have you tried his house?" suggested the girl from the scientific department as helpfully as she could before she squeaked nervously when Tatsuki glared at her.

"We wouldn't be _here_ if there was anyone at his house!"

"Wait" spoke up Rikichi with a frown "No one at all?"

"That seems to bother you" noted Uryuu observantly as he raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Well...There were at least two Arrancars back with the boy the past few days" elaborated the 7th Division's lieutenant "They spend their time there and somehow took upon themselves to watch over him."

"I'm telling you, there was no one at all. Not even his sisters. Or his father" said Tatsuki, shrugging at the last person's absence for he was truly and utterly unimportant at her eyes: him not being around was good for the three Kurosaki siblings' health. True story...

Not understanding the orange-haired teen's disappearance notably given his lack of powers, Hanatarou and the others frowned in puzzlement before Rin gasped aloud: "Don't tell me...?"

"What?" asked Mizuiro, concerned by the sudden reaction the auburn-haired girl had: she looked fairly horrified by whatever thought just stuck her.

"Did they turn on us...I mean, them? What if some back in the Gotei were right and the Arrancars never gave up being on Aizen's side?" uttered tentatively the girl from the scientific department "And now...they did something to this Kurosaki Ichigo and his family?"

As her words slow settled in, Keigo instantly paled at the possibility: "No freaking way."

"That can't be!" declared Misaki steadfastly, as she recalled the pleasant even though brief and odd moments she and the others had shared with the Arrancars "They were so nice!"

"Once an enemy, always an enemy" quoted Rikichi with wide eyes before he bit his lip: he really wanted his captain's advice right now...if not, then at least Abarai Renji's.

"I don't want to believe that" refused resolutely the 11th Division's 6th Seat with a shake of her head.

"Neither do I" spoke up Chad unwaveringly, causing everyone but Misaki and the Quincy to stare at him in baffled surprise.

"Why wouldn't you?" inquired Rikichi doubtfully with raised eyebrows "They're _Arrancars_."

"Because Ichigo chose to believe in them" the tall tanned teen pointed out easily before he shrugged "So I will as well."

"I have to agree with Sado-kun on this one" said Uryuu as he closed his eyes and readjusted his glasses "Kurosaki may be an imbecile but he's never wrong on when it comes to intuition. He just...knows things."

"I do hope that you two are right" muttered Tatsuki with a deep sigh before adding crossly "And that Ichigo idiot shows up quickly instead of making us worry."

Little did they know, was that none of them were going to see Kurosaki Ichigo anytime soon, or anytime later as a matter of fact, for fate could be dreadfully cruel, at times even _vicious_...

 **Five**

Aizen actually had to put more effort than he had initially thought it necessary to put down his former subordinate: though the immortal still largely had the upper hand by far, Grimmjow's Segundo Etapa duplicated his original strength, speed, agility and perception to the point of resembling Ulquiorra formerly in his Resurrección form. It was impressive, very impressive and quite fascinating to the child of chaos...but he beginning to grow weary of playing idly...

Hence, somewhere between their second battle for that night, the immortal briefly reassumed, when out of sight from everyone except his opponent, his original form, his hidden form as an _Aizen_ , which give him the painless advantage to not only overpower the blue-haired feline physically but also emotionally, having revealed this form of his to the Arrancar during one of their 'sessions' back in the Hueco Mundo.

As dreadfully vile memories brutally exploded within his mind at the sight of the other, Grimmjow shutdown, _completely_ , going into shock long enough for Aizen to move in and shatter with his reiatsu both Resurrección forms from the blue-haired, who fell to his knees and moved no more than that, detaching momentarily from his surroundings. When he progressively came back to, the feline Arrancar was quick to notice that he was back on the Tower of Desolation, near the ledge with Aizen - back in his humanoid form - standing beside him, only this time Grimmjow too had been bound by seki chain just like the other captives.

Snarling angrily, the blue-haired Arrancar rattled against them, attempting to break free when sounds of loud crashing drew his attention: below, Ichigo was _still_ running from Orihime...

Feeling the immortal's eyes on him, the blue-haired feline whispered tautly: "Stop _this_. Don't fuckin' do this."

"Concern?" voiced the child of chaos with open surprise "From _you_? For _them_? How odd on your part, you who doesn't even flinch at the suffering of your own kind" morbid and malicious curiosity now glinted within Aizen's eyes and Grimmjow felt it without even needing to look "What is this...newfound sympathy you hold for these two?"

"I _don't_ " stated the blue-haired Arrancar fiercely through tightly clenched teeth, hoping to use disinterest to mask his distress from the other who was bound to exploit it to his advantage "I'm just thinking you wouldn't fuckin' want it to go too far. You'll end up with a wrecked kingdom when you start ruling..."

"Oh?" uttered Aizen with an awfully amused smirk before he turned his focus back below whilst Rukia and Renji were caught again by Szayel during the confusion "My mistake then."

Amongst the breaking ruins down on the ground below, the orange-haired teen, out of breath, scarcely got to dodge yet another of the girl's attacks, receiving her teardrops on his face in the process. Shunpo-ing a few feet away as she paused to catch her breath, he gently wiped away at the tears from his cheeks, before he clenched his teeth wistfully: "Inoue. _Inoue_! You _have_ to stop this!"

"I...I can't" she sobbed chokingly as she struggled to breathe, through the exhaustion and tears, before slowly glancing over at the other who could only bite his lip at her tear-filled eyes that held guilt, fear and anger.

"If I do..." continued Orihime in an inaudible whisper before her face froze as her nightmares resurfaced abruptly, all the terrors she had witnessed merged with the wicked threats Aizen made both showing her what would occur if she didn't obey: Ichigo, _raped_ in mind and soul.

Clenching her eyes tightly closed and shaking her head rapidly as if to rid herself of the horrifying images, she then choked out determinedly, as her energy surged once more around her shaking hands: " _I can't_. I can't let _that_ happen to you. NEVER!"

Brown eyes doubling in size, Ichigo gasped out as his friend once again lunged for him and attacked with even more vehemence than before, leaving him even less room and time to shirk away: "Stop! Don't do this! Inoue! Inoue, _stop_! I don't want to fight you!"

"And you think I _do_?!" she cried out miserably, her actions draining her further and further with every minute whilst destroying even more and more all around them "I _don't_ have a choice!"

"Inoue! I'm _begging_ you! _STOP_!"

But Orihime Inoue was completely gone, motivated only by the undying need to spare the one she cherished more than anyone, from the horrors that the child of chaos had waiting for him. She would _not_ let that happen. And that was to be prevented, no matter what it took **(6)**.

So she went on and on, and on, nonstop, hysterically aiming for Ichigo only to end up demolishing all but him instead as he dodged, utterly refusing to raise his blade or even his hand on her: ground, walls, roofs, all breaking up to pieces before turning to dust in the wind.

The orange-haired girl abruptly came to a halt as her vision blurred, along with her other senses dimming faintly: she was totally exhausted and was close to blacking out. Maybe that was a good thing. If she passed out, then she wouldn't have to carry on obeying Aizen, even if it was temporary. That was good, right? ...Right? She then inwardly laughed at herself: how demented and pathetic she had become. Did it even matter? Maybe she was better off dead. Perhaps Ichigo would have fewer troubles that way...Maybe...Maybe not. She didn't know anymore...

Shaking away her dark thoughts as her vision returned to her, Orihime's blurry eyes locked onto the Shinigami Substitute who was running as fast as he could back towards her, urgently shouting out something at her but she couldn't hear him, couldn't understand him. Her vision then dimmed again...but it wasn't because of her overtiredness this time.

Her grey eyes went wide as large shadows loomed over her, leading her to slowly lift her head up and to witness, much to her terror, an amass of rubble, coming from her own rampage, heading straight for her from the dark black sky.

" _INOUE_!" cried out Ichigo in complete horror as the debris crashed down on her seconds before he reached her. Hastily moving over to where he had last caught sight of her, he began to fervently push the rocks away and, after awhile, he eventually found her: her lifeless form was covered in white dust and several bloody injuries from the brutal impact of the ruins.

Gingerly taking hold of her limp body and bringing it closer to him, the orange-haired licked his dry lips nervously as he called out to her, trying to rouse her: "Come on, Inoue. Inoue! Say something! _Anything_! Please...Inoue."

For a moment nothing happened. And just as he began to despair, her lashes fluttered slowly open before she winced and her hand flew up to her head, delicately touching a large gash there: "Ugh...It hurts."

"Oh thank God. It'll be alright, Inoue. Can you heal yourself?"

"Heal...myself?" she repeated slowly, testing out the word, as if it somehow felt foreign to her, before she cautiously set her muddled yet vindicate grey eyes upon the now relieved young teen holding her "Um...Excuse me, but... _who_ _are you_?"

Expression gradually surrendering to absolute shocked horror, Ichigo felt the whole weight of the world had just fallen upon his shoulders to crush him to nothingness, as Orihime passed out again, against his chest, right against his now thumping heart: Amnesia wasn't uncommon but it sure was a bitch when it came along. And it certainly felt like one right now to the teen, _specially_ with Aizen's scathing sadistic laughter echoing from somewhere in the background...

A/N: I am so sorry... This chapter is more complicated than I thought: there is just so much to take into consideration. I had promised to update end of November (or in this case, beginning of December: I just took in the date) so that's what I'm doing: didn't want to keep you waiting too long. The rest will come as soon as it's written. Bear with me! See you soon!

 **And the Countdown ends in the next update...**

 **(1):** In short, an Arise is a Kuchiki gifted, at birth, with the ability to ascend as the upcoming Soul King, since, like I mentioned earlier, in this fic, the Soul Kings are from Kuchiki blood.

 **(2):** I don't recall if that's _exactly_ how it went: I believe that it was Zaraki who got beaten down and Unohana was just 'scratched'... but it made it sound cool this way, having her hold a grudge for also being defeated in a way.

 **(3)** I know what you're thinking: Kyoraku Shunsui? That easily captured? No way. I totally I agree: I actually hesitated writing that scene the way I did, as I was going to initially kill him off along with Ukitake Jushiro. However, as one of my readers requested he lives, I kept him alive... So, here's my, hopefully, plausible excuse: during the Winter War, did you notice how off his game he was when Wonderweiss attacked Jushiro? He _completely_ lost focus (the reaction is understandable as the two go like _way_ back, kind of like Yumichika and Ikkaku do, I guess...); in this fic, it's sort of the same, only exploited on a slightly more drastic scale...

 **(4)** I'll try to draw the Aizen symbol and set it as the official image for this fic. Expect it around New Year's. I hope...

 **(5)** In case things are complicated (because I'm not sure if I explained it or not), Hinamori was her original first name as an Aizen, before it was turned into her family name when she was adopted and then named Momo.

 **(6)** On a personal note, I wrote the fight scene between Ichigo and Orihime whilst listening to ' _Bring Me To Life'_ , by _Evanescence_ : It. Was. Epic! In my head anyway... Hard to put it down on paper...So, there's this part after the first chorus (after the first minute or so, which starts with the brief guitar entry, seconds before Amy Lee sings _'Now that I know what I am without...'_ ): ok, so now imagine it merged with the part where Orihime is attacking Ichigo head on, non-stop, him dodging whilst she goes on and on, breaking their surroundings...until that moment where Orihime stops (at _'Bring me'_ ) and then looks up (it concords right before the lyrics _'To life'_ ) and then rubble falls down on her (the impact happens just as the sound of the bass returns). And I'm shivering. And then later on in the song, there are these lyrics: _'Frozen inside, without your touch...'_ Picture that with Ichigo finding her in the ruins, then waking her and asking her if she was alright, all this until the lyrics say the word _'Darling'_. AND THEN...she carefully asks him who he is and Ichigo's face slowly turns horror-struck along with Aizen's sadistic laughter echoing, just with the lyrics drag out the word _'Dead'_... OhmyGod, OhmyGod, _OhmyGod_ , I can't breathe! I strongly recommend trying to read that part with the song in question: it's really worth it...if you don't mind Rock music that is.


	11. Part One: Chapter 6 P3

**The Fallen Series (a Bleach Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: _Finally_ done with the 6th Chapter! Phew...It was _A LOT_ of work. Hope you'll enjoy!

 **To all the Readers of this fic:** **There is something I would REALLY like to ask all of you who are reading (who I simply can't thank enough): if you don't mind, could you** _ **please**_ **share your thoughts with me? Though I genuinely value them, I'm not the type to beg for reviews; however, feedback on your part is greatly appreciated: Do you like it? Hate it? Was there a part that surprised you? Shocked you? Saddened you? Made you laugh? Did you stumble upon something unexpected? Confusing? Disappointing? Sickening? Thrilling? Daring? Chilling? Were there parts that were not well-written? Is the flow too slow? Is it too dark or not dark enough? Are the characters far too out of character? What are you anticipating next? All these are questions that** _ **plague me daily**_ **as I write and I would really like to be set on what you think. Believe me when I say that it helps me more to know if I'm doing something wrong. Also, I'm readily open to any ideas and suggestions you may have: it might boost my inspiration further and help me overcome the terribly hated writer's block. I sincerely hope that you'll consider this. Thank you for your time.**

 **To Enjali:** Hello again Enjali! Oh and how do I agree with you! I'll have to come up with something very befitting for Aizen... Do you hate him? Because if you do, then it means I made a good villain out of him and if that's the case, then I'm **so** proud of myself! Whilst it's easy to be mean, it's hard to make someone evil in a constructive way, that is not outright wicked but vile just enough. I think I haven't given much depth to his full persona though: I'll have to work on that... Thank for your review and see you next chapter! Please enjoy this one!

 **To Guest 1:** Hello and thank you for your review! I'm so glad you're enjoying this fic! Really! Thank you so much for reading and please enjoy this chapter! See you next update!

Rating for this chapter: Exactly the same as the former ones, since this _is_ still the 6th chapter.

 **Part One: Victory Falls:**

 **Chapter 6:** Countdown to Chaos (Part 3):

 **Four**

Ichigo was completely at loss. No. Not really. It was just...he wasn't quite sure what to do all of a sudden. No matter the situation, he was known to be rash and reckless...never hesitant...

He cast his widened brown eyes in the direction of the Tower, weighing his choices carefully, for once. It was impossible for him to run, not only because he wouldn't allow himself to abandon the others, but also because he _couldn't_ : when Orihime had begun striking at him, he had accidently dropped, in his haste to evade, the only two sapphire gems they had left and they were now crushed beneath the debris. And given that he neither knew how to open a Garganta or the Senkaimon (which was destroyed on top of that), escaping wasn't an option. He couldn't find shelter either, given the state the Seireitei was in, coupled with the plague of remaining Hollows swarming around. Besides, his pressing priority was the unconscious girl in his arms for, given his time helping at the Clinic, her wounds were severely bleeding out and that was when he chose to ignore the rather worrying one upon her head, which he sincerely hoped to be no worse than a minor concussion: if he didn't act quickly...

Biting his lip, he started heading over to the Tower of Desolation, hoping that Unohana Retsu was still alive. Ordinarily, Orihime was the one within their group to deal with all the healing and it made Ichigo realize something quite harsh: with her out of the picture, whether because she was absent or, God forbid, dead, they would have been as good as goners a _long time ago_.

"Unohana-sa...!" called out the Shinigami Substitute urgently as he set foot upon the roof, but whatever he was about to say faded away as he looked on horrified at the sight before him.

Those he had left behind no more than mere moments ago, meaning, Renji, Yoruichi and the others, were now also battered prisoners, bound in chains where they knelt like everyone else. Except that 'everyone else', as Ichigo could only take in now given that before it was too hectic for him to take notice, was _considerably_ lacking in number and there were many familiar faces that just...weren't there: Ukitake Jushiro, Kira Izuru, Rose, Love, Hachigen, Isane and her little sister, Tetsuzaemon Iba, the little Yachiru, _Kenpachi_? Yoruichi had mentioned losses earlier, during their brief briefing, but he hadn't imagined it to be _this_ dire.

Wide aghast brown eyes then flitted over towards the enemy, not liking what was there either. The Arrancars, who had been left back in Karakura, were all here instead, with Nelliel and the others tightly tied in the same manner as the Shinigami, with the difference of harbouring gleaming purple collars around their necks that seemed to cause them pain with every glow.

Behind them, stood the remaining Espada (Szayel, Nnoitra, Youli, Veneno, Avaricia who Hinamori healed after the former's defeat against Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra who had returned from Karakura) and Fracción (Loly, Menoly, Tesla, Wonderweiss and Veneno's three underlings, Fleur, Apatico and Escarlata) along with two unknown individuals to the teen, one male and the other female, both brown-haired and eerily holding a strong resemblance to the immortal. Speaking of the immortal in question, with dark macabre amusement dancing upon his features, Aizen, his face leaning upon the hand of an arm propped up on a knee, was sitting on the conquered Grimmjow, right upon the blue-haired's heaving abdomen, rendering the latter's breath more difficult than necessary...

"Just so you know, Ichigo. You're the _only_ one left" the child of chaos smirked sinisterly, as the teen's horrified eyes met his, and it only made the Shinigami Substitute's previous realizations sting even more: the others were then all...

"Oh dear me" chuckled Aizen scathingly, cutting the teen form his thoughts and earning a glare from the latter, which only deepened when the brown-haired immortal had the gall to feign sympathy at Ichigo's predicament "This is just _too_ pathetic to be real."

"Do you _have_ to make it fuckin' worse?" wheezed out Grimmjow breathlessly, as he shifted slightly beneath the other's weight: he wasn't _that_ heavy but, being the bastard that he was, he was adding his own reiatsu directly for pressure upon the blue-haired's reiatsu-restrained body.

"I wouldn't interfere if I were you...given your _position_ " mocked Aizen as his eyes flickered down to the one below him.

"Good fuckin' thing you're _not_ me..." spat the feline Arrancar venomously with all the hate he could muster, causing the immortal to wordlessly raise an eyebrow at him.

Whilst the master and former subordinate went through an intense staring showdown, the female Aizen sauntered over assertively towards the Shinigami Substitute, only for her boost of confidence to deflate when she found herself with the tip of the other's blade at her chest.

"Stay back" warned the orange-haired teen firmly as he held out his zanpaktou steadfastly upon the brown-haired girl before him with one hand, whilst the other supported his friend's limp body against him.

"Easy" placated Hinamori soothingly with an expression of extreme gentleness that wasn't bought at all by the other "I just want to heal Orihime-sama."

"And I want you to _stay back_ " maintained the Shinigami Substitute adamantly, not once relaxing his tense posture.

"You can trust me" smiled the female Aizen softly whilst she slowly raised her hands out in front of her in an 'I'm-not-going-to-hurt-you' gesture.

"I don't even _know_ you" stressed out Ichigo with a scowl leading to Hinamori's coloured vexation "So _no_. Not happening."

"If Orihime-sama isn't healed, it could get worse" pointed out Neveromina curtly as she suddenly appeared beside the two orange-haired teenagers "Please let me see what I can do."

As the Shinigami Substitute stared at her and attempted to grasp why she looked familiar, Szayel frowned in his Fracción's direction: "Where have you been?"

"Around" replied the once-lieutenant with an absentminded wave of her hand "Not very far."

The Octavo blinked before he sighed: "We'll have to work on your responses sometime."

"Do...I know you?" hesitated Ichigo with a frown, drawing Neveromina's focus back to him.

"Maybe you used to" she answered with a brief nod of her head, her unchanging expression making something click in the teen's head.

"Yeah, I think I do. You're from the 12th Division, Nem-something."

"Was from the 12th Division and it was 'Nemu'" she corrected before she dipped her head in a slight bow "Now, I'm Neveromina, Fracción to the Octavo."

"Ah, I get it. That's why you look different" noted the Shinigami Substitute in understanding before his former scowl returned, even deeper this time "But, just so we're clear, why would you be any different than her?"

"I have no intention to harm, merely heal" she promised, putting a closed hand to her heart before holding it out to her side, as an emphasis to her next two words "I _swear_."

Ichigo was about to send her off, just like he had done for the other, but, as Neveromina slowly opened up her extended hand, he stopped himself, eyes going wide. Upon the Fracción's palm, grotesquely written by a thick marker, was a message from a little pink-haired menace he knew all too well: _'You can trust Nev-Nev, Ichi. From Yachiru, with Ken-chan.'_

The orange-haired teen took in the one dressed in white before him before he carefully glanced over at the captives upon the roof. Yachiru, true enough, wasn't there. Neither was Kenpachi. And he knew better than to think that the message was faked. Not because it was written with _'Ken-chan'_ , but because Yachiru was the only one to call him _'Ichi'_ as a cute nickname when it actually sounded more like a word reserved for perverts...

He looked on as Neveromina closed her hand again and slipped it beneath her sleeve as she lowered her arm, before he sighed, hoping he was right to trust the Fracción: "Fine."

As the once-lieutenant nodded and moved forward to heal Orihime, Hinamori's jaw dropped: "You...? You choose to trust this... _thing_ instead of me?"

"I don't know you" repeated the orange-haired teen yet again as he gently set his friend on the ground for the other to start restoring her to health.

"But you don't know her either!"

"I don't know you _at all_!" snapped the Shinigami Substitute in irritation, his reiatsu flaring slightly along with it, making the female Aizen jump a little and quickly reach for her sword.

"Let it go, Hinamori" called out the immortal abruptly, smirking in amusement, before he addressed the teen, whilst the brown-haired girl bowed and fell back "So, tell me, Ichigo..."

"I _really_ don't want to deal with you right now" grounded out the orange-haired shinigami heatedly, cutting off the other as he watchfully kept his eyes on the one healing his friend.

"Ah?" uttered Aizen in slight surprise before he smirked knowingly when he took in the teen's hands clenched rather tightly "Forgive me if I say that I don't believe you."

"I _mean_ it" insisted Ichigo stubbornly, still refusing to look over towards the child of chaos.

"Not even a little?"

"You... You're...going to _pay_ " gritted out lividly the Shinigami Substitute, finally glaring in the other's direction "For _everything_."

Ichigo had shown fear, apprehension, uncertainty, anger, even indifference in regards to the immortal...but never sheer _hatred_. And Aizen _loved_ it, biting his lower lip and raising an eyebrow at the expression filled with raging loathing the teenager was giving him. _Exquisite_.

"Now _that_ I believe" smiled Aizen before he sobered and shrugged quite nonchalantly "And it is quite probable for you to make that statement become a reality."

"What do you mean?" frowned Ichigo in confusion, not at all understanding how he would, given he was alone against the former prisoner of Muken _and_ his little army.

Closing his eyes, the child of chaos exhaled deeply: "I'm rather fatigued."

" _Seriously_?" deadpanned the orange-haired teen with wide incredulous eyes, whilst everyone else merely stared at the immortal, wondering what the latter was up to.

"Let me finish" reprimanded Aizen gently, opening back one eye to lock onto the Shinigami Substitute "Between Muken, Orihime trying to destroy the Hogyoku, having to face those five and then battle Grimmjow again, I _am_ in a quite state. You'll have the perfect advantage."

Blinking at the other's words, Ichigo voiced his strong scepticism: "Then why do I have the feeling that there's a _'but'_?"

"Isn't there always one?" chuckled the immortal before he drawled out leisurely " _But_...You _won't_ fight me."

Now the teenager was definitely stumped but he scowled all the same: "Oh yeah? I don't see why I wouldn't."

"I do. I have a certain advantage over you."

Trying to decipher the immortal's cryptic words, the Shinigami Substitute glanced over in the prisoners' direction, locking eyes with Byakuya who glared meaningfully at him, which led Ichigo to nod nervously before turning back towards the child of chaos: "They wouldn't want me to surrender in their name. I'll be insulting them."

"True" smirked Aizen, as he had witnessed the exchange, before he shook his head slightly "But I wasn't insinuating them."

Furrowing his brow as he tried to understand who the other was talking about, the teen's attention was drawn away from his thoughts over to focus on Neveromina who tapped his forearm: "She'll be alright now. All her physical wounds have been treated to."

"Physical?" echoed Ichigo tensely as his mind went back to Orihime no longer recognizing him "What about any...mental injuries?"

"I can't tell. Even if I could, kido can't heal that" admitted the Fracción blankly with an apologetic bow of her head before she stood up and made her way over to Szayel's side.

"Oh the _poor_ dear" cooed sarcastically the child of chaos, smirking wickedly as the orange-haired teenager shot him a murderous glare.

"Forget it. You're not getting _anywhere_ near her" seethed the Shinigami Substitute resolutely before his eyes widened slightly as he believed to have caught onto who Aizen had been implying before "And you can't bring Inoue back into this. Not after all she's been through."

"I'm a child of chaos, known for their wickedness" stated the immortal smoothly, as if he was telling the other the weather, though he didn't bother to elaborate when he saw Ichigo frown in puzzlement at the appellation used, before the brown-haired pointed out with a raised eyebrow "But I do have a sense of morality."

 _That_ , however, the orange-haired teenager refused to believe: " _Do you_?"

"Yes, I do. Is that so hard to believe?" wondered Aizen mockingly before he smiled darkly "Apparently it is."

"Then... _who_ are you talking about?" inquired Ichigo in utter confusion, completely at sea.

The child of chaos, still smirking, was about to answer when a breathless voice called out to him, causing Aizen's expression to fall completely: " _Sosuke_!"

As everyone turned towards the newest arrival, Yoruichi's jaw dropped in horror: " _Sojun_?! I told you to _stay away_ from here!"

"Sojun..." uttered the immortal softly, eyes widened, expression indecipherable, before his features bluntly turned blank "What are you doing here? No, wait. Better yet, what on earth are doing _out of bed_?"

Stumbling forward and gripping at the ledge, Byakuya's father shook his head, as if to wave off the other's words: "That isn't important, Sosuke. Listen, I..."

"Yes, it _is_ " contradicted the child of chaos firmly, as he stood up and gestured at the Kuchiki's frail state for emphasis "Look at you. You're going to collapse. If you would be so kind as to leave the premises immediately, that would be magnificent of you."

Breathing out with difficulty, Sojun once again ignored the immortal's words, declaring adamantly: "I must speak with you."

" _Must_ you?" Aizen sighed deeply whilst he closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows in exasperation at the Kuchiki's insistence.

"Sosuke..." whispered the Kuchiki in a tone that was far too soft to use for a perilous enemy. Silently watching the interaction along with everyone else, Byakuya frowned deeply in utter bewilderment as he stared at his father and the child of chaos. There was a palpable tension between the two, it was evident enough but, amidst Sojun's apprehension and Aizen's apathy, there was no hatred... And that perplexed the young Kuchiki noble to highest point. Given the way the immortal had spoken of their clan in general, it was as if it extended to every single one of them. So _why_ was his father any different within Aizen's eyes? Because, whilst the child of chaos was mystifying and hard to pinpoint through his manipulations, it was clear to Byakuya that there was no resentment whatsoever directed towards Sojun. None at all...

"Sosuke, _please_ " pleaded Sojun as gently as he could "Stop this madness."

The immortal considered mocking his childhood friend and adoptive sibling but refrained from it at the last moment, merely mentioning flatly instead: "Worry not. It'll end soon."

"That's not what I meant. You don't have to do this."

This time, Aizen did laugh out derisively: "You, of all people, should know better than that" his brown eyes suddenly darted behind the fragile Kuchiki and seconds later he was holding a zanpaktou out of Sojun's way "Hinamori. Lower your blade."

"Aizen-sama?" stuttered the brown-haired girl in confusion, not understanding what she had done wrong. Wasn't this man a Kuchiki? Their hated enemy?

"Don't interfere" whispered the immortal firmly as he smoothly pushed her blade away.

"Yes, Aizen-sama" she accepted easily before bowing and moving away "My apologies."

"She bears a certain resemblance to Lady Aizen, doesn't she?" murmured Byakuya's father gently, whilst his hands gripped the ledge even tighter, uneasy with the other's proximity.

Aizen's expression tightened temporarily before he breathed out softly: "Please keep such thoughts to yourself, Sojun. And don't waste your breath. Nothing you'll say will change my mind."

As the immortal started walking away, Byakuya's father spoke up quietly, words meant only for the other to hear: "I believe in you."

Gradually turning to face Sojun, Aizen eyed the Kuchiki as if he had gone completely mad: "After everything? All I'm doing? All I've done? Even to _you_? _Especially_ to you?"

The frail noble didn't even hesitate as he replied unwaveringly: "Yes."

"Are you on drugs, Sojun?" inquired the immortal worriedly, searching for a sign that the other was joking or simply _really_ losing his mind.

Smiling at the other, Byakuya's father reassured gently: "I'm perfectly lucid."

When Aizen finally realized that the Kuchiki genuinely meant what he said, the immortal took a step back from the other and slowly shook his head, a dark derisive smirk appearing on his lips: "Then you're a fuckin' fool."

Knowing that he was losing this conversation, Sojun's face fell a little at the other's words and the immortal forced himself to ignore the hurt that flashed through the Kuchiki's eyes, before Byakuya's father attempted to go at it differently: "Maybe, but I..."

Suddenly, a violent coughing fit took over the Kuchiki, cutting off whatever he was about it say and causing him to double over as pain wreaked through his entire being, but he didn't fall to the ground, as Aizen had swiftly moved forward to catch Sojun in his arms, holding him expertly and, surprisingly to most who saw, gently against his chest.

"Sojun!" cried out Ginrei in horror as he witnesses his son having an attack now of all times, whilst the other captives watched on in pained sympathy and, as for Byakuya, he was caught somewhere between concern and confusion as he focused on the scene unfolding before him.

Using kido and rubbing gentle circles upon the Kuchiki's back, Aizen reduced the hostility of the attack, his attention drawn to Sojun's quivering lips as the latter tried once again to speak: "Please, Sosuke... Just, _please_ , stop... All this... Too much...Hurt...What for...In the end?"

The immortal didn't let the Kuchiki finish, setting his fingers tenderly upon the other's mouth to silence him, whilst muttering in reprimand, his face unreadable: "I told you not to waste your breath."

"Aizen-sama?" voiced the Segundo Espada as he approached his master before he gestured in the feeble Kuchiki's direction "Should we chain him also?"

Veneno recoiled in dread under the deadly dark glare he received from the lord of the Espada, before the latter seemed to realize what he was doing. Clearing his throat as he stood whilst cradling the Kuchiki in his arms, Aizen stated: "No, I rather you didn't. It won't be necessary anyways. He is no threat to us."

Sauntering over with quick steps over to the captives, he reaches Yoruichi and carefully sets Sojun in her already awaiting outstretched arms, understanding the brown-haired immortal's intentions the moment he began walking towards her. But she, like everyone else, simply _couldn't_ comprehend his actions. Ginrei, however, apparently did, as he regarded the child of chaos with an expression of mixed horror and astonishment: "You...You _still_ care for him?"

Sending a glare in the elderly Kuchiki's direction, Aizen casually addressed his Espada, who had followed him dutifully: "However, Veneno, if you wish, you may gag _that_ hindrance."

As Veneno bowed and moved in to comply, much to the prisoners' revulsion, the Kuchiki's ire and Ginrei's high disapproval, the child of chaos sighed deeply: "Now then, where was I? Oh yes" dark brown eyes flickered over to another pair of lighter brown eyes " _Ichigo_..."

"Yep, still here" nodded the orange-haired teen with a frown, he too totally taken aback by what had just transpired but still on track with the previously unfinished conversation they were having "You were saying something about having an _advantage_ over me?"

Smiling chillingly at the Shinigami Substitute, Aizen gestured towards his Cuatro Espada whilst giving his subordinate a brief nod, a signal, which led to the black-haired Espada to slowly rid himself of his cloak, one the teen just realized the latter had been wearing: "As Ulquiorra will so kindly show you, I do. And I don't believe you'll see it coming, Ichigo."

"Ichi-nii!"

"Oh God _no_ " choked out Ichigo in complete shocked horror as his eyes doubled in size took in his two little sisters, overtaken by fear, futilely struggling against Ulquiorra's vice grip...

Aizen was absolutely right: the teenager hadn't seen _this_ coming. Not at all. Not even once.

 **Three**

"Let. Them. _Go_ " seethed Ichigo threateningly, his hand tightening its hold upon his zanpaktou as his mind was plagued with only one single thought: getting his sisters _far away_ from here.

" _Just like that_?" taunted Aizen derisively with raised eyebrows "Now, now, Ichigo, be reasonable. Make me an offer I can't refuse and _then_ I'll consider whatever you wish in their regard."

"I...You said I wouldn't fight you. You're right. I _won't_ " promised the twins' elder brother pleadingly and, in order to support his words, he hastily sheathed his blade within the holster upon his back.

"Obviously" the child of chaos chuckled knowingly before he regarded the teenager with a patronizing expression "But that's _still_ not quite good enough."

"What _more_ do you want?!" cried out the orange-haired teen, his voice bordering upon a rising desperation.

Noticing an all too familiar gleam in the immortal's eye, Gin blanched before staring at the young Substitute Shinigami with sheer concern: he couldn't even begin to imagine...no, actually he _could_ , he just didn't _want_ to dare picture what Aizen would to do to the boy, especially if _Ichigo_ was the one to give in to the other, like he himself had done for Rangiku.

Kurosaki Ichigo was just a _kid_ , a real tough one with his lineage, abilities and all, yet, in the end, he stayed but a kid, a _very_ young one...a feat that dear merciless Aizen was completely and entirely unsympathetic about.

Licking his dried lips, the 3rd Division's captain called out evocatively, drawing the teen's troubled focus: "Don't let him goad you, Kurosaki."

"That is probably the most sensible advice you have ever given, Gin" remarked the immortal as he stared at the other out of the corner of his eye before he said ominously "Should we test out if you'll follow it yourself, with your dear Matsumoto Rangiku in my clutches?"

The silver-haired man felt his heart immediately sink to his stomach, but he instead spoke up steadily to the child of chaos: "You have me, Aizen. No need to drag her into this."

"You know very well that that's not going to happen" stated the brown-haired before he started walking over to the golden blonde who was at the heart of the conversation "You should have rid yourself of her back then at Karakura, to lower any future potential risks...like this one."

Gin's breath hitched slightly within his throat, as he witnessed his former captain reach and kneel beside the 10th Division's lieutenant who was watching the villain warily: "If you hurt her..."

"You'll... _kill me_?" completed Aizen mockingly with a smirk "Theoretically, that would be a laden lie" the immortal then shifted his attention to the woman next to him "Hello, my dear."

"I'm not afraid of you" voiced Rangiku vividly, staring hard at the child of chaos, showing off false bravado as she stood her ground as the other drew nearer, when she was just as on edge as her childhood friend was.

"Oh, but I'm not the one you should be afraid of" smiled the immortal darkly as he held out a hand and let it hover barely just above her forehead "It's the memory given back to you that your childhood friend should dread."

A faint frown appeared on the lieutenant's pretty features, conveying her puzzlement: "Memory...given back to me?"

The 3rd Division's captain paled considerably at the Aizen's words as he let out a shaky breath: " _You wouldn't_..."

"Do you _honestly_ believe that, Gin?" the child of chaos smirked as he inched his outstretched hand closer to Rangiku's forehead, the latter who finally shied away at the last moment.

"No. NO. _DON'T_!" shouted out the 3rd Division's captain desperately, leading many to stare at him in shock: it was a most atypical sight to see Gin lose composure. And though Byakuya and Shinji had both witnessed it once, they too were still unsettled when witnessing it and couldn't help but feel whatever it was that _worried_ the silver-haired man could only be _bad_ news...

"We're not done, Aizen" Ichigo spoke up abruptly with crossed arms, feeling the need to interfere, lest something drastic were to occur. And things were already chaotic as they were.

"Ah, yes. My apologies" said the immortal as he feigned recalling the teen's presence all of a sudden, before he got back up and headed towards Ichigo, eyeing Rangiku's childhood friend along the way "We'll see to this later, Gin."

"What _do_ you want?" demanded the orange-haired shinigami edgily, whilst Gin closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding "Exactly?"

" _Exactly_?" the child of chaos repeated leisurely, tapping his long slender fingers upon his chin in contemplation "Hm, let's see. Well, nothing really. Your question should be a little bit more specific, I believe."

"What...What do you want...from _me_?" uttered the teenager in correction to his previous question, going slightly rigid at the way the words resounded in his ears, his mind going back to a tense conversation he had had with Grimmjow back in Karakura not too long ago.

"Your _absolute_ surrender" declared the immortal darkly, a sinister smile tugging at his lips, sending shivers down the teenager's spine "You _are_ a potential threat after all, with or without anyone guiding you along your way. I'd rather have you in my vicinity, whether dead or alive, if I can't have your loyalty."

" _Never_ " the orange-haired teen gritted out through tightly clenched teeth: like hell he'd serve the other as a faithful lackey or anything else along those lines.

"That I know very well" asserted Aizen with a chuckle and a vague wave of his hand "And so, given the circumstances, I think it's in your best interest to give me a reason good enough to consider, now that I have you where I want you."

"Was...Was that advice?" blinked the Shinigami Substitute uncertainly, unsure he had heard right "From _you_?"

"Indeed. And if you're smart enough, you'll heed to it."

Noting that the other's words sounded more like a warning this time, Ichigo asked cautiously: "What are you saying?"

"I'm giving you the possibility to name one sole condition and I'll follow it, no matter what it is" offered the child of chaos temptingly, before adding as an afterthought to make sure the other understood "As long as you _do_ submit, that is."

On a general and quick overview, the bargain _seemed_ fair, but Ichigo, fuelled with all that has been said about the immortal, could only remain dreadfully sceptic: "You...You'll follow it? No turning back on it?"

"You have my word" vowed Aizen solemnly with a slight bow of his head before he appeared to abruptly recall something "Oh and, before you go on and make up your mind, Ichigo...You have absolutely _no_ say whatsoever over any of the Shinigami or the Arrancars. Just so we're clear."

Biting his lip for he had actually been hoping to include at least whomever he could within the condition he was being allowed to make, the teen frowned as he suddenly became aware of something: "Wait. When you say 'one sole condition'...you're...? You're going to make me choose between my family and friends, aren't you?"

"That's right" the immortal smirked in amusement, before languidly gesturing towards Karin and Yuzu with one hand whilst using the other to point in Orihime's direction "It's either your sisters or your friend."

" _Bastard_ " hissed out the orange-haired shinigami furiously as he mentally rectified a former thought: this was _not_ fair at all.

"Language, Ichigo" chided the immortal mockingly whilst nodding in the direction of the teen's sisters, before raising an elegant eyebrow "We can't _always_ have what we want."

Brown eyes narrowed angrily at the child of chaos: "That doesn't seem to apply to _you_."

"Why would they?" scoffed Aizen, slightly miffed by the mere thought "Well, Ichigo? Sorry to disappoint but I _really_ don't have all night."

"One condition, huh?" whispered Ichigo to himself, wondering what to do, and, for awhile nothing came to him, until his eyes went wide "No matter what it is...you _will_ accept, right?"

"That _is_ what I said, yes" confirmed the immortal with a nod, curious by the sudden change in the teenager's demeanour: he seemed...apprehensive but also oddly... _hopeful_?

"Swear that no matter my condition you _won't_ refuse" demanded the Shinigami Substitute, using a tone that caused Hinamori, Veneno, Loly and a few others to clench their jaws in mild ire: it almost sounded like the teen was _commanding_ Aizen.

"I _already_ have" sighed the child of chaos in slight exasperation "How many times do you need me to say this?"

"It's _important_ " insisted Ichigo urgently, his eyes unwaveringly locked with the immortal's own, as he resolutely refused to back down.

"Alright then" Aizen relented eventually before repeating what the teen expected of him "I swear that no matter your condition, I will not refuse it. Now, may I hear it?"

Exhaling deeply, Ichigo spoke up loud and clear for all to hear: "My condition is...that I'll surrender to you...completely, all but my loyalty, in exchange...for you and your every ally staying the _heck away_ from _every single_ inhabitant from Karakura, currently present there or not! And don't you _DARE_ say 'no'!"

Absolute silence instilled itself upon the rooftop of the Tower of Desolation, the only sounds actually heard were the still ongoing battles down below, and even they seemed so far way, as _everyone_ , no exception whatsoever, were all staring at the teen with wide astounded eyes...

"And here I went on and on calling him 'an idiot'" deadpanned Kisuke in an awed whisper before he cast a glance in Yoruichi's direction "Since when did he learn how to _negotiate_?"

The Shihoin didn't answer, stunned as everyone else, before smirking smugly: "Go, Ichigo."

They weren't the only ones totally taken aback, for even Aizen was completely gobsmacked: "I honestly don't know what to say."

"Just say _'yes'_ " shrugged Ichigo carelessly as if it was obvious enough, not aware at all that he had just brought up a condition of the century that _even_ the immortal couldn't counter without going back on his word. A feat he could have conceded to if he wasn't so pleasantly astonished.

Hinamori, however, wasn't _that_ impressed: "Aizen-sama, you don't have to acknowledge his condition. You can just tell him to..."

"I consent" accepted the child of chaos aloud, cutting off the female Aizen who eyed him in bewilderment whilst everyone else regarded him in surprise, not at all expecting him to agree.

" _What_ " uttered the brown-haired girl incredulously, baffled "And Orihime-sama? Wasn't he supposed to opt between her and his sisters _only_?"

"What can I say? I do enjoy the unexpected" the immortal commented casually before he focused his attention back on the orange-haired shinigami "Let me guess. You were going to choose your sisters anyway, but, as you didn't want to run the risk of leaving a probably amnesic Orihime in my hands which I would have _definitely_ used to my advantage, you just went on and included _everyone_."

"There's a bit of that, maybe, but you not quite there" mentioned the teen with a shake of his head as he looked away with a deep frown, highly irked that he had been right about Aizen's intentions for his friend.

The child of chaos raised his eyebrows questioningly at that: "Oh?"

Glancing back towards the immortal, Ichigo stated steadily: "I honestly don't want you _near_ anyone from my town, whether they're of family, friends or simply people I don't know."

"Incredible" drawled out the other slowly, wonder quite evident in his voice "I've already played around with your condition. There's no loophole. Nothing I can draw out to use against you. I may have underestimated you" he sighed significantly before Aizen then raised a sole finger "One thing though: your siblings are not to say a word of where you are. The last thing I need, is dealing with Isshin."

"Fine" assented the orange-haired teen easily before he gestured towards Yuzu and Karin who were wide-eyed and dead silent "Can you let my sisters go now?"

"Yes, yes, of course" said the child of chaos in a conceding tone of voice, glancing in the Cuatro's direction, the latter who immediately let go of the twins at his master's permission, only the two sisters were frozen where they stood.

As neither moved, Aizen walked over to them after a moment, gently reaching out and patting the black-haired twin's shoulder, snapping her out of her stupor with a violent flinch from her part as she instantly pulled away from him. Lifting her distressed eyes to his, she didn't say a word as he motioned over to where her brother stood, ordering softly but firmly: "Run along now."

She didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing hold of her sister, Karin ran, not once looking back, straight for Ichigo who was already kneeling and waiting for them, with his arms held out. As soon as Yuzu realized what was going on, she broke away from her sister and threw herself against her brother, crying loudly as he wrapped his arms around her shaking form: "Ichi-nii!"

"Shh...It's ok" he soothed softly with lowered eyes, stroking her soft toffee brown locks, the latter which vehemently shook as she agitated her head from side to side, fully disagreeing with him.

"No, it's not!" she wept out heartbreakingly as she clung onto her brother as tightly as she could and buried her face in the crook of his neck, her tears flowing freely against his skin.

"Ok, it's not" confessed the Shinigami Substitute quietly whilst she cried even harder when she felt a faint tremor run through Ichigo's body: he was scared too "But you'll be safe. And that's all that matters right now."

"But you won't!" choked out Yuzu distressingly, having heard it all, knowing, understating that the man dressed in black was going to keep her brother with him "You _won't_ be safe!"

"I'll be fine" smiled Ichigo sadly, feeling utterly horrible for his sister's sorrow, and could only tighten his hold on her as comfortingly as he could: it was all he could give...because his words were lies.

"NO!" wailed the youngest of the twins as she began to bang on the orange-haired teen's chest "You can't do this to us! You _can't_!"

"Yuzu" spoke up Karin suddenly, her voice tight and quiet "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"But Karin-chan...!" began the other twin, weeping loudly, as she stared with wide teary eyes in her sister's direction, but before she could add anything, Yuzu saw that she wasn't the only one crying: Karin had tears falling without restraint down her cheeks as she bit her lip and kept her eyes to the floor, her whole body trembling with repressed sobs.

Glancing over towards the black-haired girl, Ichigo spoke to her softly: "Can I count on you, Karin?"

"I guess" sniffed Karin quietly before she glared feebly at her brother "You should have listened to Jaeger-san, Ichi-nii."

"I won't really argue with that" sighed the orange-haired teen before he delicately beckoned her over "Come here."

The eldest of the two twins barely hesitated before she jumped into her brother's embrace, sobbing quietly against him in symphony to her twin, breaking the teenager's heart, as he closed his eyes and choked out a whisper: "I'm sorry. _So sorry_. The last thing I wanted was for you to get involved like this."

Holding them for a moment longer and unintentionally invoking a horde of sympathetic feels amongst nearly all the captives, Ichigo then raised his wet eyes in the immortal's direction, his cracking voice laced with agony and anger as he spoke: "Can they leave?"

"But of course, dear Ichigo" smiled Aizen courteously who, whilst completely indifferent to the siblings' painful plight, respectfully chose not to deride it "Along with our dear sleeping beauty as well. Who would you like to accompany them?"

The Shinigami Substitute frowned at that: "You're saying that it can't be me?"

"Sorry, but that's not happening" stated the immortal with a shake of his head, sounding all but apologetic "Given your powers being back, your presence and then abrupt disappearance will alert all those with a spiritual awareness, so no. Like I said before, no one is to know where you are."

"Ok, ok, I get it" the orange-haired teen sighed before he glanced expectantly towards the Octavo's Fracción "Then can it be Ne...Ne... _Ne_...?" he grimaced in slight embarrassment "Sorry, I can't pronounce your name."

"Neveromina" supplied helpfully the person in question, though she remained as inexpressive as ever.

"Right. Norevemania."

"Ne. Ve. Ro. Mi. Na."

"Look, I _really_ can't get it right" blurted out the teenager impatiently before he glanced down towards his sisters who had tightened their hold on him even further upon him, despite their crying having notably reduced "Could you take them home?"

Looking over to her master who merely shrugged indifferently, Neveromina nodded towards the Shinigami Substitute as she began walking over: "If no one has objections, I'll do it."

"Thanks. You know where we live right?"

"I do. And Orihime-sama? Should I take her to her house?"

"Uh, no. Not a good idea" stated Ichigo as he recalled that the orange-haired girl hadn't really been fully healed as of yet "Can you take her to the Karakura Hospital? You know, the one that belongs to Ishida's dad?"

"Alright" consented the Fracción effortlessly, bending down to gather Orihime and hold her against her in one arm before she stood up and, briefly locking eyes with the teenager, held out her free hand for the twins to take...as soon as they'd let go of their brother that is.

Swallowing at the lump that had formed in his throat, Ichigo gently made his sisters let go of him, forcing himself to ignore their cries, pleas and torn expressions, before taking a hand from each twin and setting it in Neveromina's awaiting hand.

"Bye you two" whispered the orange-haired teenager softly, affectionately ruffling at his sisters' hair before he took a reluctant step back "Take care, ok? And let loose on Dad if he bothers you."

Neither twin could respond, their grief far too strong as they unwillingly let the Fracción pull them towards a Garganta she had just opened. The little troupe stepped inside and, just as it was about to close, Yuzu turned back towards her brother and, holding out her other hand to him, cried out deafeningly: "ICHI-NII!"

Clenching his jaw and closing his eyes tightly shut, the orange-haired teen tried as hard as he could to keep it together...and _not_ break down in front of the vulture watching his every move.

"Ichigo" drawled out Aizen in a dark tone, after waiting a moment for the other collect himself, and then, as he locked his dim insensate eyes with the other's wide distressed ones, tilted his head with an expression of mock kindness and beckoned the teen forth "Come here."

The Shinigami Substitute almost, _almost_ , told to the other to 'go fuck himself', instead biting his tongue at the very last minute and forcing himself to walk over to the child of chaos.

A chilling sensation ran throughout Ichigo's body as he abruptly became aware that, in exchange for the secured safety of those he cared for, he was now _literally_ going to have to do whatever the other said without question. _Shit_...

Coming to a halt in front of the immortal, the teen waited nervously and very nearly ran away when the brown-haired man reached out and firmly set a hand at the back of his neck to bring him a little closer, before speaking up slowly: "Now then, given the fact that you have chosen to surrender to me, you..."

"You _forced_ me to surrender to you" corrected Ichigo automatically, scowling lividly at the other, not at all liking that the immortal was wording it as if he had been given a _choice_ in the matter.

"An insignificant difference" commented Aizen offhandedly before he narrowed his eyes in slight displeasure at the teen "A word of caution: don't make a habit of interrupting me. Like I was saying, with you surrendering to me, there's something I would like you to agree to, an oath if you will."

Shuddering as the other stressed out his 'word of caution' by sending his reiatsu directly within his neck, the orange-haired teen frowned faintly: "An _oath_?"

"Yes. It goes like this: 'I, Kurosaki Ichigo, promise that my soul and body belong to Aizen-sama, existing for him and him only'."

Brown eyes widening slightly, Ichigo whispered apprehensively: "You make it sound like I'm selling my soul to a devil."

"Well, it isn't _that_ far from the truth" the child of chaos chuckled sinisterly as he once again spoke in enigmatic codes, earning the teen's complete confusion.

"That aside, I'm _not_ pledging my loyalty to you" the Shinigami Substitute steadfastly reminded, resisting the urge to smack away the hand that had smoothly begun caressing the nape of his neck "I made that clear."

"I'm not asking for your loyalty" contradicted the immortal gently as he drew his face slightly closer to the teen's, plunging his dark nefarious eyes within the vivid youthful ones before him "What I'm asking for is _everything else_ you have to offer."

"DON'T!" yelled out Grimmjow vehemently all of a sudden, glaring warningly at the orange-haired teenager as the latter looked over towards the bound Arrancar "DON'T FUCKIN' SAY IT! DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY IT!"

Sighing in slight irritation, Aizen looked over in Veneno's direction who hastily nodded in understanding before moving over to the blue-haired feline to silence him, roughly slipping a gag over the Arrancar's mouth. Once the nuisance was dealt with and he was sure no else would interfere lest they wished to experience the same fate as Grimmjow, the child of chaos focused back on Ichigo, smirking slightly at the appalled expression the latter had: "If you expect me to uphold my word, Ichigo, you'll have to endorse yours."

Locking eyes back with the immortal, the Shinigami Substitute hesitated heavily before he let out slowly, enunciating each word as if it scalded his tongue: "I, Kurosaki Ichigo, promise that my soul and body belong to Aizen-sama, existing for him and him only... There. _Happy_?"

" _Ecstatic_ " smiled Aizen broadly, his mind anticipating the true desperation the teen had yet to endure as he devoured Ichigo with his eyes alone, causing the latter to shiver uncomfortably under the immortal's gaze. Expression darkening, the child of chaos leaned in to whisper directly within the orange-haired teenager's ear: "Oh and, Ichigo? Now you know, what the dear girl that Inoue Orihime is had been more than willing to give up...in order to protect, not only her friends, but most of all, _you_."

" _What_...?!" began the Shinigami Substitute heatedly but the rest of his angry question was crudely cut off by Ulquiorra, Youli and Avaricia viciously pinning him down to the ground before they proceeded to bind him forcefully, under their master's watchful stare.

"Why should it matter now? If she truly _has_ amnesia, she can no longer recall the nightmares of the life she endured whilst under my service" stated the immortal loftily before he smirked forebodingly as the teenager seethed and glared daggers at him "Ignorance _is_ bliss, _isn't it_?"

 **Two**

As the three Espada had to put up with a fiercely struggling and terribly incensed teenager, the brown-haired watched on with unrestrained amusement: "Now that that has been dealt with..."

"Your actions truly surprise me" voiced Koga suddenly, standing beside his son with a tense posture and a taut expression that conveyed an immense sense of disapproval.

"Do they?" derided the immortal scornfully, sending a scathing smirk in his father's direction.

"You're far _too_ indulgent" reprimanded the eldest of the two male Aizen reproachfully.

"Am I now?" laughed out the son before he sneered disdainfully at the other "Clearly you don't know me well, which is obvious since you were _never_ around. My, is that displeasure I read on your face, _father_?"

Eyes narrowed warningly at the other: "Don't use that tone with me, Sosuke."

"My apologies, but when one sends their spouse up for slaughter, they're usually quite ill-viewed in my eyes" voiced the immortal meaningfully before he hissed hatefully at the man in front of him "I will _not_ forgive you. The Kuchiki may have killed her, but _you_ sent her to them."

"This again? I already told you..."

"I know what you said" interrupted Sosuke before the other could continue, already knowing what the other would utter anyways "I merely chose to ignore it. Let me do what I want and I'll consider forgetting your participation to the murder of my mother."

As his son began to walk away, Koga reached out and gripped the other's shoulder tightly as he stressed out: " _Sosuke_. Remember that I _loved_ her. I won't allow you to say that I didn't."

" _Loved_ her? As in past tense? Meaning you no longer do" the youngest of the two Aizen smirked, cruelly twisting the other's words, before wrenching himself out of his father's hold and frowning " _Love_? That word has absolutely no significance to me" Sosuke's eyes then turned sinisterly dark "Remember that if you're here, it's because _I_ permitted it. Don't make me regret it, for I can send you back whenever I want."

Clenching his jaw at first, Sosuke's father eventually smiled at the other and bowed slightly: "By your command, _my lord_."

"Aizen-sama?" voiced Hinamori softly as she approached her relatives "Is it almost time?"

"Almost" replied the immortal whilst setting a hand upon her shoulder, which she instantly responded to by setting her own hand over his "We have a little more time to kill until then."

"What will you do until then?" she inquired, lovingly running her fingers over his hand.

Smiling at her, the child of chaos gently pulled away and headed over in the direction of their prisoners: "Sit back, watch and enjoy, my dear."

"Ah, my beloved Grimmjow" uttered Aizen darkly, as he neared the quiet aforementioned Arrancar, who was glaring venomously at the immortal, before trailing his black gloved fingers lightly upon the feline's face in a mocking caress, before reaching for the blue strands of hair and yanking at them painfully forcing the other to his knees, making the Arrancar let out a muffled hiss at the rough treatment "That was really glorious by the way, the former display of your Segundo Etapa, as expected from the bona fide king of the Hueco Mundo...El Felino Rey..."

Snarling viciously, the male feline continued to glare at the other man, cursing the fact that he could no longer move any of his numb tied up limbs; otherwise, he wouldn't have hesitated to punch him, consequences utterly be damned. He also cursed the gag: without it, he would have at least spat on the lord of the Espada.

Caressing the Arrancar's jawbone Hollow mask with a finger of his free hand, Sosuke Aizen knelt down to the other's level and let his lips right hover above the feline's fastened own: "Truly outstanding. It is, however, such a shame that'll it be the last time either of us see it: I simply can't have you use it against me again, despite the fact that I find its fierce animalistic aspect simply _invigorating_."

Grimmjow's exhausted gaze widened at his words but before he had the time to truly decipher them, Aizen swiftly rid the other of the gag before closing the distance between them, latching his mouth onto his former 6th Espada's own in a bruising kiss, the latter's eyes doubling even further in size.

Gasps of shock and revulsion rose amongst the scandalized defeated, whereas half the deserter Arrancars roared with vehemence, madly trying to break free from their bonds. Hallibel and Stark rapidly and respectfully closed their eyes as they turned their heads, whilst Nel gulped anxiously and quickly looked away, her gaze landing on her favourite orange-head shinigami who looked outright appalled.

The brown-haired immortal then proceeded to deepen the intrusive kiss, earning a very disapproving growl from the other for he was unable to pull back, so he fiercely bit at his former master's invading tongue as hard as he could instead. Aizen then abruptly pulled back with a wicked bloodied smirk and the Arrancar was suddenly and brutally taken over by an excruciating pain that made him scream out in sheer agony.

" _Grimmjow-sama_!" cried out Nel piercingly, desperately trying to free herself along with the other Arrancars as their chosen leader hit the floor.

"Grimmjow..." whispered Ichigo inaudibly, as equally horrified by what he had just witnessed as what had transpired seconds before: Aizen had _literally_ viciously wrenched the Hollow mask from the blue-haired's face, wisps of black energy flowing from the violent separation between the flesh and the mask. Although there was no blood, the pain that was caused seemed to be _agonizing_ , judging by the way the feline was now convulsing viciously at Aizen's feet.

Illfort and Eduardo, enraged, abruptly managed somehow to free themselves and rushed over, yelling with fury, with their swords drawn, ready to perforate the immortal for what he had just done to their king. Aizen barely glanced at them, before abruptly disappearing from their sight and then they both found themselves shuddering on the ground, now in the same condition Grimmjow was in, whilst the immortal reappeared over them holding their fractured masks in his hands which he easily reduced to dust.

He then calmly walked over towards the other restrained Arrancars, who began to panic and draw away as much as the bonds holding them down allowed them to, for they quickly understood that they were going to undergo the same fate...and, alas, how right they were...

One after the other, the malevolent child of chaos cruelly ripped off or broke away their masks, leaving them screaming and quivering in agony: Sun-Sung's, Luppi's and Cirucci's masks were crushed; Stark's, Findor's, Mila Rose's and Appacci's were torn away before being shattered to pieces; while Lilynette's, Abirama's, Ggio's and Hallibel's were directly smashed while still being upon their faces...

With tear filled eyes, Nelliel looked on horrified as her fellow Arrancars cried out and writhed on the ground, before her view of them was obstructed by the one responsible for their state. She raised her alarmed eyes to meet his deadly aloof ones and when she saw that he held absolutely no remorse whatsoever for what he had just done, her eyes widened even further before she suddenly began to thrash around violently, desperately attempting to free herself from Nnoitra's firm grip, the latter who had came over to make sure she couldn't break free like Eduardo and Illfort had just inexplicably accomplished.

"Nel!" called out Ichigo at the top of his voice, deeply concerned for her as soon as he saw Aizen nearing her "Leave her alone!"

The immortal man's eyes flitted over to the teen before smirking at him darkly, only to dismiss him straight afterwards as to refocus his attention on the female Arrancar before him who was still trying to make the tall Espada to let her go.

"Hey!" hissed out the Quinto irately as he narrowly escaped being hit where it hurts "Hold still! Tch...Having cold feet, Nelliel? Where's your honour _now_?"

Nel just screamed out in frustration, both as the inevitable neared and at the sting Nnoitra's words brought her, before sagging limply in his hold and falling to her knees while her arms stayed held upright in Nnoitra's firm bruising clasped hands.

She gasped out quietly in surprise as a cool black leather-gloved hand took hold of her tear-stained chin and gently made her look up into the eyes of her maker. Aizen regarded the young female before him silently for a moment before he gave her a condescending smile: "You should know, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, that I have absolutely nothing against you. On the contrary, at the time you were under my orders, you were rather exemplary. Very dedicated and devoted."

Her eyes narrowed just barely as she whispered loud enough for her former master to hear: "That was _before_ I found out who you _truly_ were."

The brown-haired man chuckled knowingly at that: "Let's not let such findings get in the way of this conversation, shall we? As I was saying...Unlike Hallibel, Stark or Grimmjow, you were truly one of my most loyal Espada...and are still should you become one once more, Nelliel, after all, it would be a shame to take away from such a faithful servant all that power. What do you think?"

"Are you..." she began hesitantly with momentarily stilled tears, for she could not believe her ears "Are you seriously asking me to...? You want me to become one of your Espada again?"

"I am" confirmed Aizen lightly, with an indefinable glint in his eyes "I do believe that is what I'm implying. I can make an exception for you."

Nel stared up disbelievingly at the man in front of her, before she stated questioningly: "So you're basically asking me to come back to you, after _all_ that has happened, after all _you_ have done?" she paused abruptly to look over the now mask-less Arrancars who currently silent and motionless upon the ground, before continuing in a quiet voice "To... _abandon_ them?"

Aizen said nothing instead just raised an eyebrow, indicating that he was awaiting a response.

Entirely livid, the female jumped up to her feet, unintentionally causing Nnoitra to stumble after her, as she stood up to Aizen, her tear-stricken face red with fury while glaring heatedly into his eyes and yelling out vehemently: "I'D RATHER _DIE_!"

Her strong determined declaration resounded over the otherwise silent rooftop, echoing all around those present, causing some, amongst both allies and enemies alike, to shiver in awe at the intensity of the fearless resolve within her words, while Aizen gazed at the female before him with an eerie elated smile upon his features: "Admirable, truly admirable. Such fidelity towards the ones you hold dear, or should I say towards _the_ one you hold dear" paused the immortal as he glanced over to where Grimmjow laid immobile "If you and the others would rather die than betray him, he must be a lot more than what the rumours within the Hueco Mundo narrate...just as I thought" shifting his eyes back to Nelliel's wide eyes as he gently laid a hand on the mask fragment upon her head "I am truly appreciative of your display of devotion, even if it is for someone other than me, so out of sheer good will, instead of death, I shall grace you with the same fate as theirs, only less painful."

"Nel!" shouted out Ichigo, Rukia and Renji in horror as Aizen, while placing his free hand upon her shoulder, ripped away the female Arrancar's mask, causing her to gasp out loudly before fainting right after that within Nnoitra's arms, before he slowly set her limp body to the ground and merely walked away to stand a few feet away, where the other Espada stood.

The orange-haired teen slowly began shaking his head in denial, before getting a grip of himself and yelling furiously at the child of chaos: "Aizen! You blasted bast...!"

"Silence" interrupted the immortal in a deadly commanding tone that caused the Shinigami Substitute to instantly shut up and shiver unwillingly "Just keep quiet and admire."

The teenager was about to retort back when he suddenly heard small whimpers and soft groans of pain, causing him and the others to snap their attention back towards the bound Arrancars sprawled on the ground. The collars around their necks began glowing brighter than before, drawing out agonized gasps and cries from them before a sudden shining light, of a colour appropriate to each Arrancar, enveloped their entire bodies, cocooning them within it.

And then, ever so slowly, the Hollow holes of the Arrancars, upon whom it was visible, began closing, sealing up, until they completely disappeared as if they were never there in the first place. At the same that happened, every one of them had a different white mask each gradually inch over their faces, from their foreheads to their chins, holding form for a moment before the masks broke to pieces, all at the same time.

As the process of change came to an end, the light dimmed until it was no more and the shimmering collars lost their glow, becoming dark instead, whilst the Arrancars now were unmoving and so deathly quiet that some had the impression that they were now deceased. That possibility was quickly cast aside however as the deserter Arrancars moaned out in dull pain or coughed in discomfort as they stirred faintly, slowly shifting themselves with great difficultly into sitting positions while some opted to just remain laid down upon the floor, as they felt too ran over to move more than they could.

As an air of extreme satisfaction flickered upon the immortal's features, most of the perplexed prisoners kept their widened eyes on the Arrancars, deeply puzzled by whatever it was that had just happened. Those, however, who recognized what had occurred to the Arrancars, were beyond aghast. And, of the currently shocked five remaining Vizards, Hiyori was the most horrified: "You...You... You turned them...into _Vizards_?"

"Lesser or even imperfect Arrancars" corrected Aizen arrogantly, making the little blonde scowl at him angrily "This 'Vizard' appellation of yours doesn't quite suit my taste."

"Ya're a monster..." hissed Shinji under his breath, unable to stare away from the once Arrancars "Ya're worse than a Ho...No, wait. In fact, ya're no better than them, Aizen."

The other's expression turned menacingly dark as he stared down at his former captain who scowled up just as hatefully: "Ya're just as _hollow_..."

The 5th Division's captain reeled back after receiving a swift kick to the jaw causing him to fall face first to the ground.

"Shinji-chan!" cried out Mashiro worriedly as she crawled over to him as best as she could while Kensei clenched his teeth and glowered towards the brown-haired female Aizen.

The girl in question lifted an eyebrow while voicing out contemptuously: "Oh? It seems that you haven't quite cut off your tongue like it was intended."

Spitting blood that had invaded his mouth from having, fortunately enough, barely bitten his tongue, Shinji shifted his infuriated eyes to glare faintly at Hinamori: "Bitch..."

"No longer calling me 'Hinamori-chan', Hirako-taichou?" she inquired inquisitively with a tilt of her head, as she gave the other a smile of sickly sweetness.

"Ya're too far gone, kid" admitted the 5th Division's captain reluctantly, ignoring the pointed look he was receiving from a certain young white-haired captain "Nothin' left anyone can do for ya."

" _Finally_ " sighed the female Aizen blissfully, relief appearing upon her fully relaxed features "Someone understands. It was about time."

All of a sudden, bursting all around the roof's edges came forth an immense wall of flames...

 **One**

"RYUKEN JAKKA!" shouted aloud Yamamoto as he made his grand appearance, bringing his zanpaktou upwards, which led to the impressive barrier of fire to dutifully follow his lead.

As the Espada and the Fracción took a vigilant step back whilst Hinamori clenched her teeth apprehensively, Koga just smirked and the immortal shifted an utterly unconcerned gaze in the old captain's direction: "Ah, yes. I was wondering _when_ you'd show. Wonderweiss."

Upon his master's call, the mindless Fracción complied with the main function his creation had been initiated for and, no less than mere minutes later, the fire zanpaktou had been sealed.

"Even without my zanpaktou, I will _finish_ you" declared the Captain Commander heatedly, blistering with rage for he had come to witness the state of powerlessness the Division Zero had been reduced to. That aside, the shape of the Seireitei, the losses, the current situation of the lingering Gotei members...it was far more than the old man would permit. This _had_ to end.

"That remains to be seen, Head Captain" smirked Aizen condescendingly, before he closed his eyes and turned his head away just as Koga abruptly appeared behind Yamamoto, the former's violently swinging his blade barely inches towards the latter's fully exposed neck.

"YAMA-JII!" cried out Ichigo in absolute horror as he witnesses, along with the aghast eyes of everyone else, the live beheading of the lead captain, the founder of the Gotei, the father of the shinigami...his head now rolling on the floor separated from his still falling body.

" _Head_ Captain indeed" mocked Sosuke's father scathingly as he nudged at the head with the front of his boot, his action earning an intense uproar amongst the remaining Gotei members.

"How _DARE_ you?!" seethed Retsu lividly, features contorted by anger as she wrenched against her bounds.

"Get away from him!" yelled Shunsui aloud, his expression torn somewhere between fury, grief and shock.

The eldest of the Aizen glanced in the two captains' direction with a derisive sneer: "Or you'll do what? _Please_."

Whilst Koga belittled the Shinigami who cursed him with every word they knew, an all new voice addressed the young child of chaos: "Aizen-sama."

"Ah. Jikoku" acknowledged the immortal as he turned towards the last person cloaked in crimson, crouched upon the ledge beside where he stood "You sure took your time."

"My apologies, but I did as fast as I could" she replied as she shed her hood, revealing a pale youthful but incredibly haggard face, with dark circles underneath her silvery white eyes, which held no iris nor pupils, and tangled dim amethyst locks, which framed her face but were cut unevenly, alternating between short and long strands here and there.

"And?" pressed Aizen keenly, not really concerned by the other's apology, before his eyes widened elatedly as Jikoku presented him with a small closed casket "Perfect."

"Now, Aizen-sama, if you please..."

"Don't worry. I didn't forget" nodded the immortal absentmindedly as he gently caressed the box now within his hands, before he gestured to the world around them loosely with his chin "The deceased shinigami all over should be more than able to compensate for the revived Espada and Fracción's souls. Take as many as you wish."

"Thank you for your generosity" she bowed graciously before she straightened up slightly and her eyes suddenly shone dark blood red as she began her harvest of dead souls.

"Thank _you_ for your help. And I'm sincerely apologetic that you had to stay away this long from Hell. It must have taken quite a toll on you."

"It has. But it was worth it. I'm getting my hands on some rather valuable souls" Jikoku sighed contentedly before her eyes darted over to the surface of the rooftop "Aizen-sama?"

"Yes, Jikoku?"

"May I have _his_?" she asked carefully, pointing, with a long crooked and broken nailed finger that sent the cuffed chains at her wrist dangling noisily at her movement, towards the Captain Commander's decapitated body.

Looking over in the direction she was pointing at, Aizen remained without reaction for a moment, long enough for the raging Shinigami to take notice of his interaction with the other, before he shrugged with an uncaring grin: " _Gladly_."

Over the moon, Jikoku bowed down low once again at the same time as large skeleton-like winged scavengers, their eyes equally gleaming red, abruptly appeared out of nowhere before they swooped down directly towards Yamamoto's body.

Ichigo, the shinigami and the other prisoners then watched on in horrified silence as the beasts clustered around the old man's corpse until it was no longer in view, before they suddenly flew back upwards into the dark sky, revealing nothing left from where they had been seconds ago: the Captain Commander's dead body was _gone_.

"What the hell did you do?!" shouted the 4th Division's captain furiously, casting a black murderous glare in Jikoku's direction, who completely ignored her in favour of snapping her fingers which led to a portal opening nearby, through which she and the scavengers jumped and disappeared into before it closed up behind them, as if it was never there...

"Oh, she did nothing much" drawled out the immortal leisurely with a sinister smirk, replying in the departed individual's stead "Jikoku is one of the four guardians of Hell upon whom I called for a particular favour. Since most my Espada where there, I made a deal with her to be able to retrieve them, in exchange for as many souls as she could gather from what the outcome of this war had to offer."

"And...You _gave_ her the Captain Commander's soul?!" cried out the 8th Division's captain in livid shock, incapable of truly grasping that what had just happened had _actually_ happened "WHY?!"

"Why not?" countered the child of chaos with an unsympathetic shrug "He lived long enough. Who needs him reincarnated anytime soon **(1)**?"

"You heartless heathen beastly...!" grounded out Retsu furiously, enraged beyond belief, but the rest of her sentence went unheard as a loud strident laugh sent chilling shivers down the spine of each and every prisoner, but most notably two amongst them who paled awfully as they _immediately_ recognized _exactly_ who the laughter belonged to. What could be worse, than _her_ presence of all people?

 **Zero**

 _Amidst the many trees of the Rukongai's dark forest, a group of two people, a rather young brown-haired boy and a black cloaked woman, subtly made their way through the shadows..._

 _As they finally neared an exit, the young boy's attention was drawn to a large sign that stood right there before them. He_ _approached it and read out aloud the words engraved upon it: "Wych scum, back off. Enter now and be burned alive."_

" _Oh my..." chuckled the hooded woman darkly, whilst shaking her head "That is not at all welcoming..."_

 _The boy just shrugged it off and resumed walking, only to stop again when he realized that the graceful bare footsteps behind him had halted. Turning around, he saw that she hadn't moved an inch forward from where she was still standing._

 _The boy then gave her a curious look: "Why do you not follow? Can't you go further?"_

 _She returned his gaze and, as her voice turns scornful, she replied: "Alas, no."_

 _The boy's eyes widened at that: "Are_ _ **you**_ _a witch?!"_

" _Who knows..." the woman smirked widely, hands fluttering at her sides and moving around her long sleeves as she spoke "Maybe...Maybe not...Depends on the point of view really..."_

" _Huh..." he responded simply, still with wide eyes, before the woman sees his stare turn into one of resolve, making her discretely shiver with delight at its intensity._

 _He rushed over to her side before he grabbed her pale hand from beneath the sleeve and voiced: "Follow me."_

 _A few instants later, the odd pair reached a rather poor looking village, seeming bare and desolate despite there being residents, though they were very few in number. The woman looked around in childish curiosity until she is suddenly interrupted by the boy speaking up: "Here."_

" _Here?" she echoed inquisitively as her eerie mismatched eyes flitted over to the young boy accompanying her "Do you want me to_ _ **live**_ _here, little one?"_

" _Don't you?" countered the youth, not keeping his eyes away from the view before them "You can do_ _ **whatever**_ _you want in this place. In this part of the Rukongai, the Shinigami never patrol as it is too...'far gone to be saved'...in their opinion."_

" _And they call themselves 'protectors of life and justice' who will 'do anything to save every soul encountered'. It is such a sad reality to see that their rarely upheld words as they are, mean entirely nothing" chuckled the woman mockingly, eyeing the village again before glancing down back at the boy "Are you sure of this, child?"_

" _I am. Besides, you'll be safe here" he reassured confidently, crossing his arms._

" _And should I no longer be?" she asked, grinning at his smug attitude...for a little kid._

" _Whenever that time comes..." he paused in thought, before lifting his eyes to hers and giving her an arrogant lopsided smile "Run away to the Human world."_

" _ **There**_ _? Is that not a little fare-fetched, dear boy?" she chuckled disbelievingly._

" _Not really, no" asserted the young boy as he let one of his youthful cheeks rest upon an equally youthful hand he had propped up upon a nearby wooden fence "After all, it_ _ **is**_ _a possibility you should consider, since you can leave whenever and wherever you want without even needing a Senkaimon, right? After all, anything that happens there is no concern to the Shinigami, unless it is Hollow-related..."_

 _Staying silent for a moment before laughing musically, she flashed him an elated yet chilling smile that would have caused anyone else to run for their lives: "Despite no longer having anything left to learn or gain from me, I see that you are still looking out for me."_

 _He regarded her with a rather offended expression: "I said I would, didn't I?"_

" _You did" the woman confirmed while clicking the long darkened nails, of one of her hands, against each other in a rhythmic manner "However, I did not think you would so dutifully maintain your words, just like so many before you have never done..."_

" _I am_ _ **not**_ _like others" hissed out the boy vehemently as he looked away brusquely._

" _That I can definitely see" she chuckled yet again, before her expression turned dark and a wide sinister grin appeared as she once again looked over the village in front of them "As much as your silver-tongued suggestion of living furtively amongst humans does soundly appeal to me, I believe I will first have a little entertainment here."_

 _Glancing back at her, he smirked in an equally dark manner: "Have it your way."_

" _Does this place harbour a name, child?" she asked elatedly, as she freed her long dark brown hair from her now lowered hood, letting it cascade down until it reached her clothed lower back, while she saw from the corner of her eye the young boy nod._

" _This is Inuzuri, the 78th district_ **(2)** _..."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The dark laughter continued to echo within the dark skies above the rooftop of the Tower, before, ever so slowly, quite gradually, a thick shadowy black mist suddenly manifested out of nothingness and swirled closely around the immortal as he unperturbedly stayed unmoving, actually smiling in amusement, before it stopped moving and slowly began changing shape.

Yumichika's breath hitched loudly within his throat in complete horror while Ikkaku's eyes widened before looking over at his closest friend worriedly as all the prisoners' eyes darted between them and the woman who had just taken a solid form from the shadowed mists.

She was _impossibly_ _ **breathtaking**_ , but because of the wild expression of malevolence and wickedness etched on her features, every single one of the captives immediately felt on edge seeing her.

Dressed in a black kimono decorated with red cherries strewn over white leaves, the woman's deathly pale skin was revealed as the clothing was barely draped over her: neck, shoulders and a fair share of her cleavage exposed, while the robe was loosely tied at the waist, with a red sash in which was tucked a richly painted mahogany fan; the kimono reached down to the floor, yet showed off her long lean legs with every stride she took, her burgundy red toe-polished bare feet gracefully touching down to the cold cobbled floor of the roof.

Punctured by long dark wooden hairclips garnished at the top with gems and flowers, her long dark auburn hair was tied up in a geisha-styled bun with a few strands falling over her red powdered sharp mismatched eyes, the right pale blue and the other dark blue, tightly locked with Aizen's as she swayed over to him. Her luscious black painted lips were carved into a mischievous yet malicious smirk, lifting a decorated crimson pipe to them, wisps of faint reddish smoke escaping from her now parted lips, giving her the appearance of a she-demon.

Reaching Aizen, the woman set the pipe once again between her lips before reaching out to him with her now free hand to glide her slender fingers adorned with bright blood red nails over the immortal man's cheek, before threading them through the man's brown locks, drawing him closer to her while he rested a hand upon her waist, their faces now inches apart, a proximity allowed by the man, a closeness which caused many to stare taken aback, a gesture which made even Hinamori especially widen her eyes...

Looking up adoringly in eyes of an evil that reflected her own, she whispered in low, unsettling yet surprisingly seductive accented voice: "You are so cruel, Aizen-sama, leaving me hanging on a thread all these years, without keeping me notified, not even once...Before all of a sudden finding yourself within the depths of Muken... Am I to suppose that I no longer appeal to you?"

"Always so dramatic, Manter **(3)**..." Aizen chuckled in amusement at her words, closing his eyes and gently shaking his head still within her grasp "Did I ever insinuate such a thing?"

"Shall I list all that you _do_ insinuate?" she offered slyly, while raising an eyebrow suggestively making Aizen instantly snap his eyes back open, smirking at her words.

Gliding her slanted mismatched eyes over each of the silent prisoners staring at their interaction, she enquired curiously with an elegant arched eyebrow: "Are you trying to achieve forgiveness by bringing forth 'pets' for me?"

Ikkaku bristled at the word used to qualify them; a reaction that caught most of the captives' attention, mainly Shuuhei who frowned as he also took notice of Yumichika shaking faintly, torment tainting his ordinarily impeccable features.

Sensing him trembling beside him, Byakuya glanced at his lieutenant from the corner of his eye and frowned when he saw that Renji seemed as just horrified as Ikkaku and Yumichika were, while all eyes were warily fixated upon the woman.

" _Forgiveness_?" echoed Aizen with laughter, particularly amused by the word used to name their captives "If you want to see it that way. Manter, my dear, they are whatever you want them to be..."

Manter barely focused on his words as her gaze was caught by an unceasingly livid glare directed at her. Her slightly parted lips, pipe dangling faintly from them, suddenly curved up into a wide disturbing grin as she moved over to the owner of the hateful glower trained on her, not at all perturbed by the intensity of it, before standing in front of him.

"Madarame-kun?" she asked him in a mocking tone, both her eyebrows hoisted up, wanting to make sure if she was right.

When she saw his eyes narrow further, hers widened hysterically as she cackled out in such a sinister and nerve-jangling way that it sent chills down the others' spines. Yumichika shook even more as he heard her laugh, his eyes glazing over, causing Ikkaku to unconsciously move in front of him, in order to close the distance between them, trying to comfort him as much as he possibly could.

"Oh...this...is... _priceless_!" Manter screeched elatedly, her expression contorting her features in such a way that even Soifon shivered uncomfortably "Fate is cruel, is it not, Madarame-kun?! I would have to say that you are most _unlucky_ to be here."

Her debauched gleaming eyes snap over to Yumichika who jumped in terror as their eyes locked: "And naturally, the same goes for our beloved _Kujaku-sama_."

While Yumichika, Ikkaku and Renji visibly flinched and/or stiffened at the title, the other captives just frowned in puzzlement or quirked an eyebrow curiously at the appellation used...

Amongst them, only Gin's eyes flitted contemplatively between the three before them resting upon Manter's crazed expression with narrowed eyes.

'Kujaku-sama?' wondered Rangiku, as she watched the whole exchange from beside her captain. She instantly felt worried for Yumichika as she saw him slowly back away and shake in dread as the woman slowly reached out a hand to grab his face...

Just as her nails were about to come in contact with his chin, her hand was harshly slapped away by both of Ikkaku's cuffed hands. Her jaw went slack and her pipe nearly fell from her lips, as she stared him, absolutely stunned by his bold move...

"Back off, _Wych_ **(4)**!" hissed Ikkaku threateningly, using a tone no one had ever heard, not even Ichigo, who regarded the whole exchange speechlessly like everyone else.

Mashiro bit her lower lip as she saw Yumichika clutch tightly at Ikkaku's robes, pulling him slightly back, away from the demented woman, his face engraved with terror, an expression the girl had briefly saw on him only once: when Ikkaku had fallen, defeated while defending the pillar back in the fake Karakura town.

She glanced over to Shuuhei who held the same realization upon his face as they looked at each other: there was something else much deeper between those two which somehow caused them to be this close with one another, something that held them together so tightly, that should one of them ever got hurt, the other ended up devastated...

Right now, Ikkaku was standing up defiantly for his friend, but while Yumichika seemed utterly petrified, he also appeared to be very concerned about Ikkaku's safety for some reason which apparently involved that utterly demented woman.

Shuuhei frowned deeply: 'What the heck happened between those three?'

Snapping out of her stupor, Manter gave Ikkaku a sinister smirk, letting him instantly know that he wouldn't have time to react to whatever was going to follow... and indeed he didn't.

Byakuya's attention was once again drawn to Renji as the latter winced at her expression, apparently he too knowing what it really stood for.

Straightening herself, Manter abruptly brought her bare foot down upon the cuffs binding Ikkaku's hands, the movement so sudden and sharp, that the 3rd Seat was tugged forward by the blow until he found himself in an awkward kneeling position: he was on his hands and knees, with his chin tilted upwards uncomfortably by her knee. If he dared to move, the outcome would be undeniably painful for him...

Yumichika gasped in panic but did not dare budge when he was simply glanced at by Manter in warning, whilst the other captives just stared, aghast and appalled, not able to do much either, as the chains binding them restricted their movements.

The woman then disturbingly rolled her eyes back to focus at the man at her feet, staring at him with a dark look: "Did you just call me a _Wych_ , Madarame-kun?"

Ikkaku scowled up at the woman who simply returned his glower with a daunting grin and an arched eyebrow, fingering her pipe that was now in her hand. With her eyes now gleaming with sadistic hilarity, she lazily brought it to his face, making the man widen his eyes in apprehension, as the tip of the object was scorching hot.

"Manter..." called out suddenly a deep voice softly, making the woman swirl at once from her prey, instantaneously forgoing whatever she had planned for Ikkaku which caused relief to flood Yumichika's features, as she turned to face Aizen with an elegant arched eyebrow.

"Shall we?" he continued in the same velvety tone as she neared him, like a moth drawn to a flame, taking hold of her extended hand when she was close enough and bringing her fingers to his lips, a gesture which once again stunned the captured spectators.

Smiling suavely at him and sliding her hand over his hand and then up his arm, she whispered softly in his ear as she passed by him: "Lets, Aizen-sama."

Swaying over until she reached the edge of the roof, Manter raised her mismatched eyes to the dark sky above, smirking in the direction she had left Division Zero moments ago, before she leisurely lifted her hands upwards, spreading out her fingers in a claw-like position.

For a moment nothing happened. And then, suddenly, a loud thundering noise resounded aloud from above before, ever so slowly, dark glowing blue lines appeared in the dark skies, little by little, forming a very large sort of pentacle-like mark with obscure writings which took place right up there in the middle of nowhere.

But it wasn't really 'nowhere': it was situated _directly_ where Soul Palace and Division Zero were located. And, _worse_ , it was a seal meant to prevent anyone from accessing or leaving...

 _ **Chaos**_

Frowning faintly, Manter blinked at the seal she just created with an air of uncertainty: "Do you think it is big enough, Aizen-sama?"

"I believe it is" the immortal chuckled, amused by the other's knack of concerning herself over honestly meaningless things.

"Are you sure? I can make it bigger, you know?"

"It's _fine_ , Manter, fret not" reassured Aizen with a smirk before he waved off her concern when she raised an eyebrow at him "I don't doubt that it will be seen from _miles_ away."

"What are you up to now?" wondered aloud Ginrei, demanding to know as he was one of the very few left lucid with the recent horrors nearly all the captives have endured throughout this tragic night, for it had been nonstop and one right after the other: Ichigo losing his freedom, the Arrancars going through a forced alteration, the captains witnessing the death of their commander, Ikkaku and Yumichika shocked to the core by the mysterious unknown woman's ominous presence. What _else_ was Aizen going to unleash _now_?

Ignoring the elder Kuchiki, the child of chaos nodded towards his Espada instead, who on cue, along with the Fracción - along with Neveromina who had finally returned - took firm hold of the shinigami, Ichigo included, and the Kuchiki family, before dragging them over to ledge, so they could see whatever was going to happen.

And first nothing occurred, but then, through the broken gates of the Seireitei, came plundering in inhabitants of the Rukongai, _hordes of them_ , wild and brutally cruel, set with an uncanny and bloody need for destruction. They gushed in, armed and dangerous, annihilating everything they touched, raving, raging, ramping along as they went, killing whoever they met, catching the women and young ones for a later raping...

"Good Lord..." uttered Ginrei in aghast horror, his old eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

"Behold..." voiced the eerie woman, gesturing with poise towards the unruly anarchy below "A world dyed and drenched in the shades of a glorious unravelling bleak _chaos_..."

Chuckling darkly in amusement, Aizen raised his eyebrows at Manter: " _Very_ poetic."

"I am pleased you like it" smiled the blue mismatched eyed woman smugly, before shifting back to her mist form and soaring throughout the skies, disappearing again.

"So...what now?" inquired Hinamori softly, secretly glad that the woman had left: not only she intimated the young female Aizen, but the latter also felt threatened by the former, when it came to the immortal's attention.

"Now? _Now_ , we state, arrogantly and proud, to those fortunate - or in reality, not so much, if not at all - to have been left alive 'Oh how far have the _mighty_ fallen'" declared Aizen scathingly, his eyes gleaming with dark malice and undying triumph as he eyed elatedly the remaining Shinigami, Vizards and former Arrancars now confined and chained down before him and his allies "And to think that there is still a _long way_ for you to _ever_ hit the ground..."

As jaws clenched and eyes glared at his words, he merely smirked sinisterly in response before turning his back on them and heading over to the edging of the rooftop once more. Holding out his hand to Hinamori who hastened to take it with a deep blush, they both leapt up to stand upon the edge, their black-clad daunting presence earning the undivided attention of those below once they caught sight of them.

Raising their joined hands high, the immortal child of chaos spoke up, his voice loud and clear, calm and deep, imposing and dark: "We Aizen, Children of Chaos, born as inhabitants of the Rukongai same as you, have set claim once more to the world that was and is rightfully ours. We, rabble, have triumphed over the purebloods and as long as we breathe, no soul, living or dead, will _EVER_ take it back from us!"

Acclaiming roars rose from the crowd below, cheering at his words, hailing at him and his companion, and chanting their accursed name like a mantra, whilst the captives could only shudder in horror as the cheers grew louder and the realization of their defeat grew stronger...

 **To be continued...**

And in chaos they shall rule... There you have it: Aizen _wins_. What will befall our lovely main characters? Hint: it is worse than death for some...if it isn't already obvious enough (laughs wickedly before clears throat). I may be insane. Good thing there's fanfictions for therapy... So, the war has ended with Ichigo, the Arrancars and the Shinigami now fallen; hence their **very** short-lived _victory falls_ with them. Things are escalating with the next chapters; the characters are _finally_ going to experience firsthand Aizen's _particular_ way of treating prisoners...or _possessions_? And as such, the first part of these series is almost over (maybe two or three chapters left) and after that, the second part will, hopefully, come to life... Another thing, after the next chapter, we'll see less of those within Karakura in favour of concentrating on Aizen and his captives. They'll probably come back only sometime later in the series. Please consider the note I left above for you in bold and see you soon! Bye!

 **Next Chapter: And They Fall...:**

 **(1)** According to the , when a shinigami dies, they get reincarnated as a human to go over the cycle of life again until their next cycle of death...And this, over and over again. However, if a shinigami gets eaten by a Hollow, it's impossible for them to come back at all... I merely went further and extrapolated that if a shinigami's soul went to Hell, there's no coming back either.

 **(2)** The District of Rukongai in question was the one Renji and Rukia grew up in. I have both a personal opinion and thought of that District, involving two other characters, that'll appear in later chapters.

 **(3)** Manter (or 'Manteru', to be pronounced in a Japanese manner) is an O.C, her name coming from the word 'man-eater'. She is probably the darkest O.C I've ever invented. That'll be all for now: she is rather multifarious and I don't want to spoil anything just yet.

 **(4)** Wych, in old English (as in years back), was the way peopled wrote the current word 'witch'. It looks a lot cooler like the former though, only in this fic, it's pronounced: _'Vai-ch'_.

A/N: **A Minute of Silence, Apologies for the Deceased:**

Sajin Komamura: Murdered ( **A/N:** I...have nothing to say)

Mayuri Kurotsuchi: Murdered ( **A/N:** I am sorry...I guess...)

Nemu Kurotsuchi: Murdered, sort of (she has now become Neveromina (Nemu, Verona and Lumina all in one body), Szayel's ultimate Fracción) ( **A/N:** I am very sorry)

Marechiyo Omaeda: Murdered ( **A/N:** I am so...No, not really)

Isane Kotetsu: Murdered ( **A/N:** I am very sorry)

Izuru Kira: Murdered ( **A/N:** I am sorry...Not a fan of his, but sorry nevertheless)

Hachigen: Murdered ( **A/N:** I am sorry)

Love Aikawa: Murdered ( **A/N:** No Comment...Ok, just one: his haircut's ridiculous and so is his humour...Don't blame me, I just don't like him that much)

Kiyone Kotetsu: Murdered ( **A/N:** I am sorry)

Sentaro Kotsubaki: Murdered ( **A/N:** No Comment)

Jushiro Ukitake: Murdered ( **A/N:** I am sincerely and very sorry)

Roujuurou Outoribashi (Rose): Murdered ( **A/N:** I am very sorry)

Tetsuzaemon Iba: Murdered ( **A/N:** No Comment)

Chojiro Sasakibe: Murdered ( **A/N:** To be honest, no one even notices him, so)

Tetsuya Kuchiki: Murdered ( **A/N:** I am very sorry...but since this character is an O.C that isn't even mine, I felt it was only right to stop featuring him...So sorry about that)

Yamamoto Ganryusai: Murdered ( **A/N:** I'm _actually_ sorry for killing him off...Go figure)


	12. Part One: Chapter 7

**The Fallen Series (a Bleach Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: Hello everyone and Happy New Year to all (as well as a late Merry Christmas)! I am _deeply_ apologetic that I wasn't able to update earlier: I had the chapter done and all but I had _so_ many silly stupid real-life related stuff to do that I thought I'd never see the end of it! _ARGH_! Anyhow, like I mentioned previously, the stakes are upping even _further_ and it's all going to become even more _**drastic**_ , _**dire**_ , _**dastardly**_ and _**dark**_ from now on: watch your step...

 **To Guest 1:** Hi and thank you for your review! _Really_ , thank you! I hope I didn't make you wait too long! Please enjoy! And see you next chapter! Bye!

 **To Guest 2:** Hello and thank you for your review! So you like my version of Aizen? I'm immensely honoured! It is _SO_ hard writing him believe me, _especially_ when he's such an important villain to all the Bleach fans, and I was hoping to have a fair dose of those who would like and those who would hate him (as I personally find myself stuck in the middle and honestly don't know what to truly think of him). I'm very glad you like this fic! Please enjoy this chapter and see you next update!

Rating for this chapter: _Heavy_ humiliation, debasement and all its synonyms for the Kuchiki, specifically (of course) for Byakuya. It's _ugly_ , as ugly as disgrace can essentially get, notably when it's done _in public_. There's also torture: not the gory kind but it still stays unsettling...

 **Part One: Victory Falls:**

 **Chapter 7:** And They Fall...

 _It was dark. Mostly dark. There was only a faint flicker of a bright white light, high above, far out of touch, and though she tried hard to reach for it, she only seemed to drift even further away, deeper down into the black waters she was sinking in, drowning yet steadily breathing._

 _Staring straight ahead at what she couldn't attain with her outstretched hand and its widely splayed fingers, the dim vision of her half-lidded soft grey eyes was partly shrouded by wisps of vivid orange hair, whilst a series of unanswered questions mutedly echoed somewhere in her head: 'Where am I? Why do I...feel so lost? So hurt? So..._ _ **destroyed**_ _? Am I even...still me?'_

Narrowed dark blue eyes flitted over to the night sky, taking in the fact that things had calmed down considerably, before the white-haired man sighed, half in irritation and half in relief: thanks to that unexpected invasion of Hollows, Karakura's hospital had been overflowed with casualties, the Shinigami apparently _failing_ to do their job _properly_ (not like that was new), apart from a certain Isshin Kurosaki that took it upon himself to protect the establishment when no one asked him to - hence the irritation. But, somehow, the hospice's personnel _finally_ saw the end of it, after being able to attend to everyone they received. Plus, those beasts had actually, at some point amidst the havoc, made their eventual departure after their hectic frenzy, along with that pathetic excuse for a shinigami, the _idiot_ \- hence the relief.

However, like all things, that relief was short-lived as the doors to his office suddenly burst open, a comrade doctor dashing in: "Ishida-sensei! We have yet another emergency!"

"What kind?" questioned the white-haired man without delay, faithfully slipping into his role as the man he was dedicated to saving lives, as he instantly stood and took in the profoundly alarmed appearance that his colleague was in, wondering what on earth could have occurred to set him off like this.

And he was quickly clued onto why: "Another victim, Ishida-sensei! A female teenager was out cold on the front steps! She's being rushed in as we speak!"

Eyes widening, Ryuken began heading out, the other following closely behind as he moved: "We have to hurry then. Let's go."

 **Back amidst the ruins of the Seireitei:**

After brief lightening, a crack of thunder suddenly resounded in the black skies above, mere minutes before heavy rain cascaded down over the dying warzone and growing anarchy beneath. And Ichigo suddenly decided that, all he had seen and been through within the most recent few hours of the night had been forbiddingly cruel enough to last him a lifetime. But he was, of course, dead wrong, for what shortly followed made his blood run cold and left him shuddering in horror for hours on end. And he wasn't the only one to suffer of that sentiment.

Moments after their defeat settled in, the Aizen set their macabre plans in motion once more, ordering the remaining Espada and Fracción - after they had all roved away from the Tower's rooftop to descend to the bloodied grounds below - to confine the majority of their prisoners of war in one of the Division's barracks, it didn't matter which as long as it was still standing.

Once the soldiers to the lord of the Espada departed upon those directives, forcefully taking along with them all but Kisuke, Yoruichi, Gin, Toshiro, Shinji, Renji, Ichigo and the survivors of the Kuchiki Clan, the immoral immortal, a sinister smile upon his lips, turned towards an exceptionally silent Byakuya, who was transfixed on the heinous brutal happenings before him, caused by mutinous people from the Rukongai gone completely wild: "Before we go further, Byakuya, tell me...do you _truly_ consider Rukia to be of your clan, to be a _Kuchiki_?"

The girl in question widened her large indigo eyes, filled with dread with all that was occurring, before glancing towards her elder adoptive brother who, still in the same position had been left in after he had been bound - _again_ \- had his lips set in a tight line, refusing to acknowledge the child of chaos, yet alone _look_ in his direction.

The truth was, aside from being outright horrified by all that had transpired and all that was currently happening, the Kuchiki clan's leader was _incensed_ amidst his slowly rising and suffocating terror, genuinely incapable of quelling his rage no matter what he tried, thus he dreaded what would fly out his mouth should he open it...and Aizen Sosuke was _not_ helping.

Noticing their nephew's reluctance to respond, Hitachi and Nowaki were about to answer in his stead when the child of chaos cut them off before they even started, the immortal's voice dangerously cold: "One word from _either_ of you and I'll have you rendered without tongue."

With them both instantaneously made silent with that one meaningful threat, the immortal returned his undivided attention upon the young noble: "I'd reply _very_ carefully if I were you, Byakuya. Now, is Rukia _truly_ a Kuchiki?"

Again, the noble didn't glance in Aizen's direction, but he did frown at the obvious warning he had just been given. Thinking back to question he had very clearly heard the first time, he hadn't liked it one bit, for he had the slight yet pending impression that there was a hidden threat in it somewhere that would be putting his sister in great danger were he to miss it. And, though it pained him to even utter his next words aloud, he wouldn't risk it. Not with Aizen.

"No."

"Hm?" hummed the immortal questioningly with a triumphant smirk, having plainly heard the soft response from the one who was now glaring hatefully at him "What was that, my dear?"

"No, she is _not_ a Kuchiki. Not by birth, only in name" worded the 6th Division's captain carefully, slowly, hoping that pointing out the truth would be enough to play it safely whilst answering the immortal's rather unsettling question. And as he did so, the young noble forcefully attempted to ignore the way both Renji and Rukia were staring at him in shock.

"I'm quite aware of that" smiled Aizen with an expression of feigned indulgence, the firm malignant glint still within in his eye "What I want to know is if _you_ see her as one."

It took awhile for the Kuchiki clan's leader to reply and when he did, locking his unreadable eyes with a stock still Rukia as he spoke up bluntly to the immortal...she felt like her heart had stopped: "No...No, I don't."

"N...Nii-sama..." whispered the 13th Division's lieutenant in a quiet choked voice, alarmed by what she was hearing: her big brother was... _rejecting_ her? Just like that, for no reason? Out in the open, before _all_ to witness? ... _Why_?

Byakuya kept his eyes on her, wordlessly taking in the way she was struggling to keep her composure but was drastically failing, before he closed his eyes and turned his head away from her, a simple gesture which had the power to send her entire world crumbling to dust... It _stung_. It was _painful_. After _everything_... _this_...this is what he thought of her? Was she truly _nothing_ to him?

She couldn't help it not with all the nervous tension, couldn't _bear_ it not when it hurt _so much_ , and so, Rukia broke down and burst into tears, leading an aghast Renji to forgo all decorum and yell angrily at his captain, missing the tight expression upon the latter's features no one could see due to his turned face: "What the fuckin' hell, you heartless _bastard_?!"

"Well, I never..." whistled quietly Sosuke's father, eyebrows raised in surprise "I didn't think he'd _actually_ say it."

"Told you he would" Koga's son smirked knowingly, regarding with dark amusement the young Kuchiki's features gradually slipping towards guilt with every soft saddened sob echoing from the broken-hearted Rukia curling up on herself, wishing she'd just...disappear.

As Renji tried what he could to comfort her, Gin regarded the 6th Division's captain with incredulity, not for one minute believing the latter's words. Both Yoruichi and Ichigo, also, were thinking along the same lines: the young noble's words, though devoid of emotion, _had_ sounded forced. Besides, it was no secret of how important Rukia was to Byakuya, so even the other captives were confused by both the noble's refutation of his sister and the reaction Rukia _and_ Renji had had to it.

None of this made any sense. So...What game was Aizen Sosuke playing _now_?

Whilst they all tried to decipher what had exactly been picked up by the noble for the latter to answer the way he did, Aizen addressed Ulquiorra who had just returned: "Take her away and lock her with the others, but be gentle. Since she _isn't_ of their kin, she doesn't need to be here."

Nodding towards his master, the Cuatro moved over to the girl in question, deftly detaching her from her childhood friend in whom she had sought comfort in and had latched onto like he was a lifeline, before the black-haired Espada sonido-ed off, Rukia's crying dying along with his abrupt departure.

Hinamori, a spiteful smile to her black-dyed lips, applauded briefly as she addressed the Kuchiki clan's leader who wordlessly glared at her: "Well done, wretched _pureblood_. Your cutting words just spared Rukia-chan from the fate we reserved specifically for your clan."

Grateful for his prior intuition despite having hurt his sister's feelings, Byakuya clenched his teeth just as Koga ordered elatedly to the other Espada who had finally returned: "Throw them to the dogs of the Rukongai."

Realizing at the same time as the others exactly what Rukia had just been saved from, Renji's jaw dropped in utter horror as he witnessed along with everyone else the Espada take hold of the Kuchiki members - all but Ginrei's son and grandson - and forcefully dragging them off towards an amassing group further down the clearing they were upon amidst all the disaster.

Both Sojun and Yoruichi cried out horrified, when they saw the inhabitants of the Rukongai viciously descend upon the Purebloods as soon as they had been tossed at their feet: " _NO_!"

"Stop this madness _this_ _instant_ , Aizen Sosuke!" shouted Byakuya furiously, inwardly going into full panic as he saw his uncles and grandfather being brutally clubbed to the ground by a couple of enraged men, all whilst hearing his three remaining cousins screaming their guts out and desperately attempting to get the raving men off them, fighting them off and clawing at them with everything the three girls had: they were trying to protect their fathers after all...

"In what honour?" chuckled out Aizen sadistically, eyes riveted upon the scene unfolding before him "Unless you have a better offer to sate my morbid lust for chaotic entertainment, I have no reason to heed you."

" _You_..." seethed out the 6th Division's captain before he forced himself to calm down, the danger his family was in weighing down upon him "What do I have to do for... _this_ to cease?"

" _What_ indeed..." taunted the immortal darkly but then, before he could say anything else, rickety fingers took hold of his sleeve, leading the child of chaos to lower widened eyes towards the ailing Sojun, breathing hard, after having crawled all the way over to the former.

"Sosuke, _please_..." pleaded Byakuya's father frantically, his voice desperate whilst blood stained his lips from having previously bitten down too hard "Please, I'm begging you. _Don't_ do this... Not to him. I know where you're going with this and he doesn't deserve _any_ of what you have in mind for him. You don't have to take out your wrath on Byakuya when you have the rest of us Kuchiki."

Aizen slowly knelt to the Kuchiki's side before reaching out and gently laying his hand upon the other's black locks and then leaning in to whisper in the other's ear: "This is where you're wrong... I'm not taking out my wrath on him, but it's being taken out on the rest of you _through_ him. And do yourself a favour, Sojun: don't plead with me when I'm too far gone."

As the immortal moved to stand up again, Sojun's eyes doubled in size, dismay at its highest peak, before he sighed out resignedly: "Then...if you must take out your rage and resentment on someone, on anyone at all... I ask of you... No. I _implore_ of you. Spare my son and... Take me instead."

Whilst Byakuya's eyes went wide in utter horror at his father's words, Aizen simply chuckled in response while shaking his head in a patronizing manner: "A lovely offer, Sojun, however I think that I've already made it quite clear in the past: I'm _no longer_ interested in _you_."

The way the child of chaos spoke caused Byakuya to recall something Orihime had told him, awhile back, when he was interrogating her, after placing her under confinement: _'And I...The only way I could think of sparing Kurosaki-kun from this fate - because of all my friends, Aizen-sama is only interested in him - was for him to lose his powers.'_

Which begged the question: why _was_ the immortal interested in the orange-haired teen at all?

Glancing over at the teen whose features were equally etched with dread like everyone else, the young Kuchiki felt that he had to know, _needed_ to know, before blindly making _any_ kind of deal with the immortal: "Tell me, Aizen Sosuke."

The tone that the noble's voice had taken instantly drew the other's interest: "Hm?"

"Why _did_ you go through such far-reaching lengths to have Kurosaki Ichigo in your hands? Why is he so important to you?"

Not fully grasping the point of the Kuchiki's sudden question, it took a moment for the child of chaos to answer: "Isn't it obvious?"

"Forgive me if I fail to think the way you do" gritted out Byakuya through clenched teeth, his conversation with the immortal having drawn by now the attention of the one concerned.

Eyes sliding over to the teenager who went rigid, Aizen smiled sinisterly as spoke, walking over to the Kuchiki clan's leader with slow measured steps: "Even if Ichigo refuses to accept it, I _did_ carve his evolution, his progress, all to bring him to the one he is today...well, at least on everything _but_ the emotional plane, of course. And like with all my achievements, whether they end up on my side or not, I like to keep them in _my sights_."

Whilst the teenager shivered at those crude words and a few other captives blanched at them, Byakuya's mouth went completely dry - due to which emotion, he could not tell - just as the immortal loomed over him: "So, what you're saying is...you view him as just...just another one of your...creations?"

"The Espada, the Arrancars and Failed Arrancars, the Empowered Humans, everyone I ever carved or crafted, are _mine_. And I'm a _rather_ possessive person. Rightfully so even, since I _did_ create them" shrugged Aizen offhandedly, his words far too obvious to him for him to be bothered by them, before he raised an eyebrow "I don't understand why any of you would fail to comprehend this."

"That's because you're _completely_ and _utterly_ _insane_ " breathed out the noble in consternation, struggling to contain himself as emotions ran over themselves inside him, not because he was concerned with the teen's fate - actually he was, but it was on a low scale compared to his family's own - but because Aizen Sosuke... _actually_ viewed others as... _possessions_. Just _who_ did he think he _was_? Oh. That's right. A dangerous degenerate immortal with a _god complex_.

"I get that a lot" Aizen smirked as he loftily looked down at Byakuya, the latter who was no longer concerning himself with making any attempts at hiding the anger and antagonism carved into his expression as he stared hard at the immortal.

"Then perhaps you should try _listening_ because..." began the Kuchiki heatedly, only for the rest of his sentence to be curtly cut off by the child of chaos seizing him forcefully by the neck, earning a gasped choking sound from the latter as Aizen clamped firm fingers of a single hand right over the collar and it somehow, in response, tightened even further around the noble's throat, leaving the flow of air very minimum and extremely constricted, especially with Aizen coercing the Kuchiki upwards to his feet by the neck alone.

"Let's be _very_ clear, Byakuya" stated the immortal whilst the noble struggled to breathe "Formerly, I fully allowed you to speak your mind, to talk freely. Now, that is, unfortunately, going to have to diminish. You're still a Kuchiki noble, my dear, but as long as you're within my hands, both that name and title mean _absolutely_ _nothing_. And if you don't wish to address me respectfully, fine by me, but in that case, keep your mouth _sealed_ _shut_."

"Why should I...?" wheezed out the young Kuchiki under the Aizen's grim hold "Why should I _ever_ consider obeying _you_?"

" _Why_? Let's see..." considered the immortal lightly, deciding to indulge the other despite the obviousness of the pressing predicament the latter had apparently forgotten "Considering that your relatives hold no particular importance to me, I can rid myself of them whenever I feel like it. Or maybe even defile them. What do you think? Death is actually far too merciful. Perhaps I should round up the most vicious and depraved rapists of the Rukongai and offer the remaining women of your clan to them, whilst making the rest of your clan along with you watch. _Every_. _Single_. _Instant_ of it."

" _You wouldn't_..." uttered the 6th Division's captain as a shudder of revulsion rippled through his entire being before he stressed out threateningly "Don't you _dare_!"

Relieving Sojun's son a little from his vice grip, Aizen had to laugh at that: "Do you _honestly_ think you in _any_ position whatsoever to make demands?"

As the immortal traced his thumb leisurely over the noble's throat, Byakuya shuddered again, this time with distress, as his vulnerability to the other's whims was hinted to, but it still wasn't enough to completely deter the Kuchiki: "You _will not_ lay a finger on them to carry out such vile designs. You Aizen have caused enough horrors as it is!"

At that, Aizen raised an eyebrow amusedly: "Oh? And what do we Aizen have to say about you Kuchiki?"

Increasingly aghast by the other's every word as time went by, Byakuya spat out vehemently in anger: "Not enough to justify your current _unspeakable_ actions, Aizen Sosuke."

"Not enough? _Not enough_?" echoed the child of chaos in a calm and yet severely livid voice, all amusement abruptly gone to leave room to icy ire, with his eyes narrowed threateningly and his jaw clenched as he tightened his hold again on the other - only this time even _harder_ \- before he slowly seethed out his next words "And what do _you_ know, foolish child? Do you have _any_ idea what's been endured because of your oh-so perfect, absolute kith and kin? The _Kuchiki_ , the most 'noble' of the four clans... _Please_. You who aren't even conscious of your own _origins_..."

Taken aback by the sudden change in the immortal's behaviour in addition to once again being puzzled by his words whilst gasping for breath, the noble forced himself to keep on speaking: "Don't...Don't throw back...the blame at us...when _you_...are the scoundrels...here."

A smirk returned to the immortal's lips but his eyes remained fairly dark and faintly incensed: "That word doesn't even _begin_ to define us."

Sighing deeply as if to compose himself, Aizen suddenly relinquished his hold completely on Byakuya, letting him fall to his knees and cough out erratically as air brutally assaulted his lungs.

The child of chaos then knelt beside the Kuchiki and gently took hold of the latter's chin, smirking when the strained and exhausted noble flinched at the touch: "That aside, in exchange for your family's safety, would _you_ willingly and completely give in to me?"

Still regaining his bearings, the 6th Division's captain, sensing a pattern repeat itself, sent the other a withering glare: "I'm not Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Clearly not, but I didn't exactly hear an answer" pointed out Aizen astutely, tautening his hold on the other's chin when the latter attempted to wrench free "Would you rather I ask that question to Rukia to see if she'd accept shouldering the burden I'm imposing upon you?"

"Leave her _alone_ " hissed Byakuya irately, eyes promising death should he ever have the possibility of carrying it out "I told you that she is _not_ of the Kuchiki name."

"And we both know that those words are _lies_ " smiled the immortal knowingly as he stood again, completely aware of it without the other needing to say it "Whether she is related to you or not, you _still_ view her as your sister, the sister of your deceased spouse. And you _would_ go through great lengths to keep her safe, that much I'm acutely aware. Now, the question is, how _far_ would those lengths stretch exactly, hm?"

Once more, the noble felt a familiarity to his situation, but he needed to verify it anyway, as he forced himself to rise and lean upon a nearby wall, feeling like he needed his full height for this conversation...despite the other being taller: "You're blackmailing me...with Rukia?"

The 6th Division's captain felt rather unwell when the child of chaos nodded in confirmation, a dark ominous smile upon the latter's face: "In addition to your other family members, yes."

Clenching his bound hands that were behind his back as his situation kept spiralling down, going steadily from bad to worse, the young clan's leader worriedly glanced over in Sojun's direction: "Is...Is my father included also?"

Much to everyone's astonishment, Aizen's unexpected reply was utterly unwavering: "No."

Completely bewildered, Byakuya blinked as he kept on staring at his father, who would not meet his eyes as he had his own lowered to ground, before the young Kuchiki looked back towards the immortal, perplexity deep within his eyes: " _Why_?"

The immortal's eyebrows flew up in surprise at the question: "Would you rather he was?"

"I merely want to know _why_ you'd spare _him_."

"You almost seem... _irritated_? Shouldn't you be _grateful_ instead?"

"Stop evading the question, Aizen Sosuke" grounded out the young Kuchiki unremittingly "Why. _Do you_. Show _mercy_ to. Kuchiki Sojun?"

After a heavy moment of silence, Aizen answered distantly: "I have no reason to answer you."

" _What_?" the 6th Division's captain uttered in total disbelief, his wide eyes darting between the two men. Why on earth was he being kept out of...whatever it was that was relating his father to this...vile _monster_? Kuchiki Sojun was _his_ father: he had _every_ right to know.

However, that didn't seem to be what the other thought: "The true drive for my...Let's just say 'humanity', towards Sojun is a reality that is and will stay between your father and I."

"But..."

" _Enough_ , Byakuya. You too are also evading my question, for I have yet to hear of your response" mentioned the child of chaos, forcefully putting an end to the topic and bringing the other back to the subject at hand "Do you wish for their safety or not? It's entirely up to you."

" _Of course_ I do" declared Byakuya instantly, though his entire being was in a blurred haze of confusion and vacillation.

"Why do I sense hesitance then?" the immortal inquired as he sceptically regarded the noble who glared back in retaliation, irked at being read through so easily yet again by the other.

"It's because I don't believe for _a second_ that you'd keep your word" confessed the young Kuchiki, eyes narrowing distrustfully at the other "Not with your hatred as an Aizen for us."

"But I _would_... That is, until the moment you break yours."

"Break mine?"

"The deal is - quite similarly to Ichigo actually - that you abide by my every word whenever and whatever it may be" enunciated the child of chaos indolently, relishing in the aversion flitting upon the other's face "Defy me once, only _once_ , and I'll view it as you reneging."

Upon hearing that, Byakuya's jaw dropped as dismay flooded his expression: "That's...!"

" _Unfair_?" completed Aizen brazenly before he shook his head and laughed heartily "Yes, I believe it is. But then again, I really don't see why it should be when _I_ am the one setting the rules. I'm a Child of _Chaos_ , my dear. Hence, I _live_ , would _kill_ and even _die_ for chaos and all its adjoining attributes. Unfairness is simply a part of it."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" asked the noble redundantly after a moment, fully aware that he was being and _had been_ played with, in each possible and impossible way, but, as he had begun to realize no sooner than mere moments ago, this was, by a far-cry, a losing battle for him...like it had been for everyone that had ever thought they stood a chance against Aizen.

The immortal smirked scathingly at the other, rubbing it in even further: "No, you _don't_. And it actually took you quite _long_ enough to realize it. Here I thought you all considered _Ichigo_ to be the dense one."

Scowling at the other for his comment, the teen growled quietly whilst the Kuchiki clan's leader stressed out tenaciously: "You _swear_ to not forsake the promise of my family's safety."

"As long as you pronounce your oath, you have my word" swore the child of chaos seriously, with a hand to his heart and a slight bow of his head, as if to convey his candour.

"Oath?" repeated Byakuya, blanching slightly in horror at the word, as he recalled what the teenager had been forced to say in front of them all "Is it the same...as Kurosaki Ichigo's?"

"Every oath made to me is identical. You just need to include your name."

"I see... Very well" uttered the young Kuchiki reluctantly as he inhaled sharply before slowly voicing his vow in a near inaudible tone, visibly struggling with every word pronounced "I, Kuchiki Byakuya...promise that...my soul...and body belong to...Aizen Sosu...Aizen- _sama_ , existing for him...and him only."

As the final words left his mouth, Byakuya looked like he had the strong urge to ask someone, anyone, to bury him alive...and, of course, Aizen just _had_ _to_ throw a comment to make the young noble feel even _worse_ , especially with the immortal's two relatives laughing out mockingly in tandem to the latter's words: "Aw. That must have been such a _terrible_ blow to your pride."

Snapping deeply riled eyes towards the immortal, the Kuchiki seethed out lividly: " _Shut_..."

" _Careful_ what you're going to say, Byakuya, as your oath has _already_ taken place" warned the child of chaos lightly, thrilled when he saw the young noble immediately go quiet, before Aizen titled his head with an air of feigned innocence "What was that?"

"Nothing" said the other tersely, letting it out through tensely clenched teeth, whilst the other captives regarded the 6th Division's captain with sheer empathy, Ichigo in particular.

"You forgot to add 'Aizen-sama', boy" drawled out Koga languidly with a broad smirk whilst Hinamori snickered at his side at the devastation appearing within the noble's expression.

"I am _not_ calling him _that_ " refused the Kuchiki clan's leader resolutely, throwing a daggered glare at the immortal's father who just smirked in response.

"Maybe not _yet_ " taunted the female Aizen in a sinister sing-song voice as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at her cousin who in turn smiled approvingly at her.

As some people from the Rukongai drew closer to get a better look at what was unfolding, Aizen stared at Byakuya in a sinister way, jubilant that there was now an audience for the other, particularly given what he was going to say: "I agree with Hinamori. But for now, Byakuya... _Kneel before me_."

Whereas derisive snickers and whispers arose from the onlookers, deeply horrified shock was upon the prisoners' expressions and the person to whom the command was given looked _horribly_ affronted, his features heavy with profound ire and faint despair as the child of chaos continued relentlessly: "Remember. It only takes _once_ on your part for everything to collapse. Now, come stand in front of me and _kneel_."

"D..." started the Kuchiki clan's leader angrily before he swiftly bit his tongue to stop himself, recalling that he was no longer in position to boldly speak his mind, lest he was _asking_ for trouble.

"' _Damn you further than the darkest depths of hell and beyond even that'_ , was it?" drawled out immortal indolently, chuckling when the noble stared at him with now wide stunned eyes, as the latter wondered _how_ the heck the other knew _exactly_ what he had been about to say.

The young captain however answered his own question as he recalled what Aizen had told him not too long ago during his trial: _'Eyes are the mirrors to our souls, dearest Byakuya. Yours just happen to be exceptionally readable.'_

Instantly lowering his infuriated eyes as to shield them from the other, the Kuchiki uttered: "Are _even_ my thoughts no longer mine?"

"No, no. They remain your own" reassured Aizen, genuinely and greatly taking deep pleasure in fooling around with the other's affliction and pushing it beyond its limits.

"How _gracious_ of you" spat Byakuya bitingly, his eyes now guarded to some extent, as he raised them back up to stare head on at the other: he had lost himself to the immortal, true, but he was _not_ going to lose more than that. He would _not_ allow it. _Never_.

The child of chaos merely smiled in amusement at the other's unhidden sarcasm, as well as his absurd attempt to conceal his still raging emotions in addition to the abrupt determination which was as clear as day within those blazing dark grey orbs, before Aizen slowly raised an elegant eyebrow at the noble and motioned, with a faint tilt of his chin, to the empty space on the ground out in front of him, signalling that he was _still_ waiting to be bowed down to.

Still terribly mindful of his relatives' safety as he obliged himself to remember that he wasn't doing this for Aizen but rather for the former, the young Kuchiki leader gradually walked forward, whilst he kept his murderous glaring eyes on the immortal's neutral but still darkly smiling features. Coming to a halt right in front of the other and clenching his jaw behind tight lips, the young captain eventually dropped his gaze furiously, incapable of bearing the malicious mirth glinting in the cursed man's eyes.

Staring silently at the ground for a moment whilst he gathered his nerve and swallowed down his pride, Byakuya slowly knelt, dropping a knee to the floor and resting one of his hands upon the other propped up knee, while the second hand was angrily clutched into a fist at his side, before he bowed his head down towards Aizen and closed his eyes, feeling _utterly_ degraded, as his entire body shook with rage.

"Kuchiki-taichou..." uttered Renji in a horrified whisper of dismay at what his captain was forced to do in front of them all - in addition to feeling terrible for ever doubting the other when he was actually trying to save Rukia from harm like always - before he sent a seething glower towards Aizen who had the audacity to chuckle out scathingly at the noble before him, those from the Rukongai joining on in with him, raucous and riotous disdainful laughter blaring vociferously around them.

As he rigidly maintained his position yet unconsciously lowered his head a little further, Byakuya remained utterly quiet as he fumed on the inside, before his attention was absent-mindedly drawn to the raindrops falling down ruthlessly and steadily mixing with all the bloodshed that had occurred, causing the ground to become of a sickly reddish muddy colour.

"Nii-sama" mocked Avaricia abruptly with a wide deriding grin as she swayed over to where Byakuya was before she sharply placed the heel of her boot upon the young noble's shoulder "A little _lower_ if you please."

The Kuchiki's eyes widened in startled shock as he was brutally lowered until his face was within the mud directly beside Aizen's feet and was firmly kept there by the Espada, the pale skin of the noble's generally pristine face now presently roughly covered in wet dirty grime, with him unable to do anything to stop or fight it with his bindings and growing exhaustion.

And the loud mocking laughs grew _even_ louder than before at his undignified predicament, irking him further. Whilst most of the captives were far too appalled for words, Ichigo, Renji and Shinji, though sharing the others' sentiments, had no such problem whatsoever with silence, throwing every insult they knew at the immortal.

" _Good_ boy" praised the child of chaos in an abominably pleased tone, completely ignoring the others' bellowing, whilst snapping his fingers as a signal to the Espada for them to go retrieve the other Kuchiki from the clutches of those harassing them.

As they instantaneously left do so and the Kuchiki clan's leader relaxed slightly due to that very knowledge, the noble immediately tensed again when he suddenly sensed the Noveno leave in favour of the immortal moving to stand above him from behind. And before Byakuya had the time to attempt anything, he found himself shoved further into the ground by a knee sharply digging into his back, before gasping out in pain as his head was harshly hoisted up by Aizen tangling his fingers within the noble's long silken black locks.

As the other Kuchiki members, all roughed up and battered, were being brought forward, they let out strident shouts and screams of horror as they witness the head of their clan's leader colliding dead on with the white cobbled floor - the noble had previously narrowly avoiding it when he had been forced to kneel - with the latter's pebbles gradually becoming stained with a slow flow of crimson blood before being washed away.

Vaguely aware of voices shouting at the child of chaos to leave him alone, Byakuya bit his lip hard when his aggressor pulled his head backwards again before slamming it within the floor once more, whilst the noble forced himself to suppress a cry of agony: it was as if the other was attempting to split open his skull.

Letting out a ragged breath as black spots permeated his vision which led him to clench his eyes shut, the noble faintly took in that Aizen had a sole hand securely at the back of his head while he had closed the distance between them, the Kuchiki feeling the other's body pressed against his, pushing him even further into the ground and causing the young clan's leader to shudder at the other's nearness. He was _too_ _close_ , far too close for comfort. In fact, the other was so close that Byakuya could feel the immortal's warmth through their wet soaked clothes.

Hissing out in pain as his tormentor compelled him to turn his head until it was sideways, the noble slowly, steadily opened his eyes, his black lashes fluttering uncomfortably under the rain and drops of blood cascading down his face and over his pale skin, with the young noble being barely aware that he was staring straight in the direction his horror-struck, but saved, family calling out his name, only, he was so dazed, so stunned that he didn't see or even hear.

What Byakuya _did_ take notice of however was Aizen, letting out a soft but sharp intake of breath, as if witnessing something particularly picturesque, before the immortal's free hand moved upwards to gently caress away the noble's hair away from the latter's bloody dirtied face: "Oh dear me, _what_ I'm going to reduce you to. I frisson in sheer anticipation at the mere thought...of what I can make you _experience_ , all you will have to _endure_ , and how much of it it'll take for you to finally, eventually, ultimately, _break_."

"I _won't_ break easily" countered the black-haired man quietly yet firmly, steeling himself to remain stock still under the other's insidious touch, which had inched over to his neck and was now baring his shoulders to the cold unrelenting weather "I have a tolerance to pain that will _not_ be to your advantage."

"That much I'm already aware" the immortal chuckled amusedly before breathing down his next words directly within the noble's ear and earning yet another shiver from the latter "But how well do you bear _humiliation_ , hm? That I _truly_ wonder."

The noble had to pause in horror at the other's words, as to not let it resound in his voice, before swallowing and speaking up again: "Whatever you planned for me, it won't work."

"So _confident_ as usual" chuckled the other indulgently as he relinquished his hold before standing up and walking away, causing the noble a strong sense of relief, for he felt strongly endangered by the other's proximity.

Trying to not let the dizziness take him straight back to the ground, he struggled to get up again, at least upon his knees, but the throbbing pain his head was currently in, wasn't making things easy for him. Once he sort of managed to sit, with the collar of his uniform slipping upon further - courtesy of the immortal - he sent a lethal glare in Aizen's direction who merely smirked in response from where he now stood beside his two family members shielded from the rain and seeming somewhat oddly dry despite his prior exposure to it.

A heavy silence instilled itself as the three Aizen and the Kuchiki noble initiated a stifling staring showdown of intense blistering emotions, feelings of deep wrath and severe loathing facing off sadistic enjoyment and bitter resentment, as the captives watched on wordlessly, nervously, far too anxious to break the think tension weaved within the air. And, in all this, Yoruichi hadn't realized she had been biting her lip until she tasted blood invading her mouth.

Though she had eventually acknowledged, throughout the years, that Aizen Sosuke wasn't what she had once thought of him, she couldn't accept as true what she was seeing - what he was _doing_ \- and, when she thought things couldn't get any worse than they were, they _did_.

The female Aizen, steadily sauntering over to stand before the bystanders of the Rukongai, declared dramatically for _all_ to hear, her tone of voice devastatingly disdainful: "Behold, the _mighty_ Kuchiki Clan, the _elite_ amongst purebloods! For years, for decades, you have endured the cruel segregation _they_ imposed upon you! You have been forced to reside in the rotten filth like rats while they had it _all_! They, the ever **so** great noble _Kuchiki_ family! Now, here they are, at _your_ mercy! On their knees, where they _belong_! Finally! The time has come! It is _your_ turn: to debase them, to degrade them, to diminish them, to humiliate them, to shame them and to do so...until they wish they were _never_ born under the name Kuchiki!"

While Ichigo, Toshiro, Shinji, Renji, Byakuya and the others let the horrifying words slowly sink in with wide eyes, savage roars and loud cheers acclaim the words of the brown-haired girl making her grin gleefully at them before shyly glancing in her cousin's direction, who lifted an eyebrow in silent appraisal as he addressed her: " _Remarkably_ well said, Hinamori."

Blushing, she beamed brightly at the praise before bowing down low to him: "Aizen-sama."

Smiling at her, the child of chaos then glanced towards the 6th Division's captain, before smirking at how utterly aghast the latter looked: "Well then. I suppose it _would_ be offensive to not put on a display, after dear Hinamori's rather _enticing_ speech" dark brown eyes flitted over to his Espada as he gestured towards Byakuya with a casual wave of his hand "Chain him and his family members - those here, leave the sick and old ones be - upon those wooden posts over there in the middle of the crowd."

Upon hearing those underhand words and seeing Aizen's underlings move forward to comply with their given order, the young clan's leader, horrified, fought off those who laid hands on him, resisting all he could, whilst furiously shouting out at the immortal: "You _just_ said that you'd...!"

"Ah, ah...Shh..." soothed the child of chaos smoothly, abruptly appearing before Byakuya and setting his fingers upon the latter's lips to keep him silenced as the noble struggled in the hands of Ulquiorra - who came back again sometime before - and Avaricia "I gave you my word for their safety...not for _anything else_."

" _Fiend_ " hissed out the 6th Division's captain angrily, speaking against the immortal's hand but the word was crystal clear to Aizen's ears which led him to raise an eyebrow in warning.

"Carry on like that and worse just _may_ happen to them" cautioned the child of chaos steadily as he brushed the noble's lips before dragging his hand down to tug once at that black leather collar and then took a step back as the two Espada pushed the enraged Byakuya forward, Aizen's next words following the other "Fret not; they'll just endure a little...public disgrace and keep you company. Not a hair on their heads will be _touched_ _by_ the rabble you despise so...unless _you_ do something that condones it. That's a promise."

Dragging off the six purebloods through the booing and boisterous bevy of Rukongai's inhabitants, the Espada directed the nobles to the multiple thick posts in question, hoisted up in a neat row right in the middle of the crowded glade, after being deep-seated in the ground - a deed previously carried out by Youli during his battle against the now deceased Ukitake - before proceeding to coerce the Kuchiki to stand between them - though Byakuya was made to kneel - and tautly securing their wrists and ankles to them with seki chains, leaving very little possibility for movement. And all the while, the prisoners stared on in horror whilst those of the Rukongai were engrossed with wicked excitement.

Whereas the Espada took a step back whilst Aizen, his father and cousin slowly walked forth, it was quite obvious, to everyone who could see, that Michiru was terribly afraid, Yaten was rather tense, Majiko was fairly worried, Hitachi and Nowaki were deathly silent, and Byakuya was utterly _furious_ , beyond words even.

As they reached the bound cousins on display, the two male Aizen wordlessly stood to the side whilst the immortal's dedicated devotee strolled over, taking her time as she passed each one of the girls, trailing her fingers tauntingly on her path, first making contact with the wooden post, then the chains, then the initial shackled arm before making her way to the other, by languidly caressing her way over the young women's clothed chests, earning flustered sounds of discomfort from them at being touched so personally as she went, before she eventually found herself standing directly before the clan's leader, glaring fatally at her.

Her showy caresses, having excited the rapt onlookers even further, earned a series of loud whistles and catcalls, causing both Michiru and Majiko to flush in embarrassment and lower their eyes, whereas Yaten hatefully glared at the female Aizen with all the deepest resentment she could muster, as she spit out venomously: " _Bitch_."

Uninterested eyes meeting the other's incensed ones, Hinamori levelled the other a look of utter disdain before slowly smiling brazenly and shrugging: "Takes one to know one."

Upon those words, Majiko's jaw dropped and Michiru gasped whilst Yaten turned stark red with fury, far once too taken aback to even throw a comeback at the female Aizen who simply smirked before slowly kneeling behind Byakuya and loosely draping her arms around him, drawing closer until she was able to rest her chin upon his stiff bare shoulder.

Dark brown eyes darting sideways to collide with steel grey eyes already trained upon her, she hissed out in a low voice: "I. _Hate_. You."

"I've noticed" replied the Kuchiki vigilantly, having noted the girl's loathing for him as soon as she revealed where her true loyalties lied, although he had yet to comprehend her antipathy.

"But you don't know _why_."

Grey eyes widened, slightly stunned: "Do _you_ read others as well?"

"No, it's just Aizen-sama" she shrugged simply as she moved further against him, her lips to his neck and her eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, whilst her hands roamed lazily over him, with feathery touches "Me, I'm merely stating a fact. Though you're aware, you don't understand _why_ I hate you."

Swallowing uneasily for he didn't understand Hinamori's actions as they were unmistakably contradicting her words, the young noble still carried on speaking: "True. I've detected that you're hatred for me is on _very_ different level than the one of your two male relatives. And even amongst them it is also dissimilar."

"Should I tell you? For me I mean?" she asked softly, her voice holding a dangerous edge to it despite its gentleness, as steadily completed her cousin's former actions and began freeing the noble from the top part of his uniform, which led to the latter to recall that they were an _exhibition_.

" _Would_ you?" countered Byakuya questioningly through gritted teeth, before clenching his eyes shut and cringing in uncomfortable aversion as she languorously ran her tongue over the shell of his ear, from top to bottom, before nibbling at his earlobe, loud whistles from the crowd acclaiming her actions.

"Other than the fact that all the Aizen women - I don't know however if this applies to the females of the other Children of Chaos - have an unconditional way of loathing everyone other than the men of our clan, I hate _your_ precious family and _your_ beloved noble name because of how you hurt me."

"Hurt you?" repeated the 6th Division's captain with perplexity, wondering what she meant, as he was rid of the upper part of his uniform - the rest being torn off him due to him being bound - while the cold and rain, as well as the distress of being exposed, sent shivers throughout his entire body.

"You _dared_ put Aizen-sama in Muken. He suffered in there, you know? Of course you do. You were one of those who endorsed the need to harden his interrogations. How dare you place a god in a hole in the hands of wanton depraved animals?" declared Hinamori darkly, angrily, whilst she pulled back and stared intently at the noble's now bare back as if she was trying to burn it down with her eyes alone "By hurting him, you've hurt me. Now, it'll be an eye for an eye and I'll do _anything_ to aid Aizen-sama's cause in utterly _ruining_ you by taking away _all_ you ever cared about, starting with - much to my chagrin because I _really_ do like her - Rukia-chan."

Once again - and he blamed it entirely on the rage the three Aizen were instigating - like he had done with Koga, Byakuya acted on instinct, without a second thought, throwing his head back and drawing a sharp cry from the brown-haired girl as he sent her reeling backwards, the back of the noble's head colliding straight with her face and breaking the bridge of her nose.

The child of chaos immediately flew to her side, straightening her up into a sitting position and looking her over as she clutched her nose with both hands, a pained expression upon her features, as a steady flow of blood seeped through her fingers.

As the Kuchiki clan's leader apathetically glanced at the two Aizen from over his shoulder, Hinamori, hands still to her face whilst her cousin swiftly used kido on her, threw him an utterly ugly glare: "How _dare_ you?!"

"Now, now, Byakuya..." started the immortal forebodingly in a reproachful tone of voice, though his expression looked more amused than anything "Breaking your oath _already_?"

Fear gripping at him at the thought of what could follow those words, the noble was quick to state defensively: "I didn't do anything to _you_."

"Not _directly_ " confirmed the child of chaos as his lips tilted further upwards "Hinamori may not _be_ me, but she _is_ an extension of me, a part of me, hence defying _her_ , means defying _me_."

Shockingly stunned by the strong similarity in the two cousins' words, the 6th Division's captain, turning white, grit out tensely: "You didn't _say_ that _before_."

"I didn't see the _need_ to, though I guess I should have" commented Aizen offhandedly as he finished healing his female relative before addressing her softly "Are you alright?"

"With all due respect, Aizen-sama" started Hinamori softly, her voice dangerously low as she glared black in the Kuchiki's direction "You might have to wait a moment before I answer."

Getting up slowly, the female Aizen walked over to face the crowd once more as she pointed over to where the Kuchiki were on display, stressing out lividly: "Soil them. With what, the choice is yours. Just make them learn their _place_."

" _Now_ you did it" muttered Yaten tensely whilst Byakuya and the others paled when the people of the Rukongai cheered at Hinamori's words with thunderous approving shouts and rushed around to gather what they needed for what was to follow.

A few then advanced with large disturbing grins and, after taking aim, started throwing balls of mud, which either hit the Kuchiki square on the face or tainted their clothes, whilst others went on and threw rotten fruit, before their projectiles came raining down on them just as steadily as the weather, whereas the three Aizen smirked in relished amusement and the other captives could only watch in utter horror - knowing that their words of protest would fall upon deaf ears - Ichigo, Renji, Shinji, Yoruichi, Ginrei and Sojun being the most appalled.

Shrieking in repulsion, the female Kuchiki tried to shield at least their faces by turning them to the side and burying them in their shoulders, whilst the clan's leader and his two uncles clenched their eyes shut and grit their teeth in disgust, and despite the pouring rain gradually washing away the dirt and stench, it couldn't wash away the feeling of being, of feeling _utterly_ debased, the loud booing and laughter not doing much to relieve their humiliation.

After the defamatory act went on for quite awhile, Hinamori eventually had the crowd stop, much to their _disenchantment_ , before she then ushered the Octavo to come over by crooking her finger, the one in question easily complying.

Reaching the stained and silent purebloods, the mad pink-haired scientist produced from his sleeve a small syringe, containing a dark greenish liquid, before he moved forward to inject a little of its contents beneath each of the Kuchiki's skin, uncaring of their struggle and obvious dissent, and when the Espada reached Byakuya, the latter questioned warily: "What is that?"

Smiling lazily, Szayel forcefully titled the face of the clan's leader to side in order to insert the needle directly in the other's neck - acutely aware of the Aizen's particular concentration in causing this very noble more afflictions than to the others - before finally answering: "It's an enhancer, rendering one's sensor nerves _particularly_ sensitive to pain, no matter their tolerance to it."

Before he had the time to fully process the Espada's words as the latter backed away, the young Kuchiki noble's entire body was ran through by electric shocks and, though the power was actually in fact quite minim, it felt like he was being run through by more than a thousand volts. And it was _painful_ , more painful due to the administered drug, more than anything he had _ever_ experienced.

Screams of absolute agony then reached his ears before he realized that they weren't just his, despite him attempting to contain himself to no avail: it was coming from his relatives nearby, they too enduring the same thing.

After a moment which seemed to have lasted forever, the brown-haired girl then signalled for Ulquiorra - the one to have unleashed the torrents of electric torment upon her order - to stop, allowing the Kuchiki a brief reprieve as they desperately tried to catch their breaths, whilst their bodies still underwent spasms of the after-effect. The cruelty was then repeated again _twice_ , each time longer than the former, and by the time it was finally over, the six nobles felt as if they had been burnt from the inside, the three females whimpering and in tears while the three males were panting out breathlessly, sweat breaking out on their brow.

The brown-haired girl clad, deeply satisfied, shifted forwards to grab the 6th Division's captain by the chin, digging her long black-painted nails in his skin as she did so, causing him to hiss in pain, his nerves still exceptionally heightened.

Forcing him to look at her, she uttered in a commanding voice: "Say it, pureblood. Say that _this_ , all that's happening, is _your_ fault. Either that, or apologize to me."

"I will do _no_ such thing" breathed out the noble with difficulty, glaring out tiredly but still defiant "On _both_ parts."

"Oh? _More_ rebelling?" taunted Hinamori lithely with raised eyebrows, a crazed glint in her eyes " _Despite_ seeing what it's causing, not only you, but your family? Have you no heart?"

Half-lidded grey eyes, dimmed by fatigue, narrowed at her with disgust: "You're _despicable_."

Narked by the other's tone, the female Aizen was swift to slap him hard across the face, her voice lethal: "I don't want to hear _that_ from someone whose family name is a synonym to the word 'rotten' **(1)**."

As Koga burst out in laughter at the girl's biting remark, the immortal smirked, he too quite amused: "Oh my... _Harsh_."

Merely shrugging with a smile, Hinamori then reached for a whip that she had previously acquired from somewhere on the battlefield before she flashed the young Kuchiki noble a dangerous smile: "Tell me, would you scream some more?"

"Would _you_ burn in hell?" countered the 6th Division's captain frigidly, inwardly steeling himself for what he knew was bound to happen.

"Eventually, yes. But _you_ first" promised Hinamori as she languidly ran her tongue over the length of the whip for show, as it laid extended between her hands, before smirking darkly and then proceeding to fiercely flay her weapon against the 6th Division's captain.

Prowling around him as she lashed out, alternating between his bare back and his exposed chest, she hit him repeatedly, relentlessly, at one point even scratching one of his cheeks as she just went on and on, doing so with such force, that his blood stained the ground at her feet with violent splatters of sadistic red malice, which Byakuya first endured in silence before she finally managed to draw unrestrained and uncontrolled screams from him, the pain tenfold due to the drug still flowing through his veins.

Amidst the aghast others, Toshiro was staring at Hinamori in utter horror: despite her slight shyness, she had always held a fondness for plays, even leading them. And the girl was good at it too, making a heck of a show during ceremonies and celebrations. But now, the way she was currently making use of her talent, he wasn't sure if he ought to be sickened or terrorized.

"I'm begging you to put an end to this, Aizen Sosuke" uttered Ginrei abruptly as he addressed the immortal, finally able to find his voice that had been previous lost upon the horrors he was seeing his children suffer through.

" _Beg_? _This_...is you, _begging_?" mocked the child of chaos lightly before his voice suddenly held an edge of lethal lividness to it "What about _me_ , hm? When I _implored_ you back then to spare the _only_ person that _ever_ mattered to me? Forgive me if I'm not convinced by your 'pleading'."

"Just... _Please_..."

"Ginrei- _sama_ , don't torture yourself" cut off Aizen unremittingly as he casually disregarded the old Kuchiki in favour of turning back his rapt attention towards the suffering of the Kuchiki's grandson "If I didn't heed to Sojun, what makes you think I'd listen to _you_?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though she wasn't one to usually lose herself so vividly to her emotions, notably not sorrow and all out in the open for everyone to see, Rukia had had a very hard time calming down...

By the time she sort of _did_ , the 13th Division's lieutenant took notice of her surroundings, cringing in horror due to the Espada being considerate enough to choose the 1st Division's barracks - right within the now deceased Head Commander's office - in which to guard them, a Fracción in each corner, while they were all coerced to station in the middle of the room.

As soon as her distress had stilled to a certain extent, her fellow shinigami instantly expressed their concern, only she didn't acknowledge their gentle inquiries, mutely shaking her head at them and looking away: she had nothing to say, not when it was about something she couldn't fully grasp, the unanswered question still lingering fresh upon her lips, the _'why'_ that was bound to set her off again into another steady stream of tears at the torture of being rejected by the person she had come to admire and cherish the most amongst nearly everyone else.

The other captives eventually took the hint and let her be, drawing away as best as they could to give her space, before talking furtively amongst themselves, wondering what to do and what was to become of them, whilst every now and then glancing over at the four Fracción - Menoly, Loly, Tesla and Neveromina - who honestly didn't seem to care what they spoke of, as long as they didn't make any attempts to run, not that they could anyway: the seki bindings were regularly draining their strength, making them sluggish and progressively lethargic.

After a moment, as she tried, through her own means, to yet again answer the issue that just wouldn't let her be, the petite shinigami jumped, startled, as someone abruptly sat down right beside her, their knee almost touching hers.

Turning to her side, Rukia paled in slight terror when she saw that, out of everybody, it was _Grimmjow_ , staring dead ahead and not once glancing at her, but far too close for the girl's comfort: given her rickety past with them, she never had been fond of Hollows - and thus by extension Arrancars, Espada and so on - the only one exception being Nelliel, and that was merely because Ichigo and his friends had warmed up to her first. But this one in particular just completely set her off the edge - and that was so _even_ when disregarding that he had almost killed her _twice_ \- causing her to have repeatedly warned shinigami and humans alike that he was trouble...or just _worse_ than trouble. It depended on the point of view, really.

Blinking her wide indigo eyes repetitively, she regarded the other nervously, but not once did he look at her, not even when she drew away slightly. He just _sat_ there, frowning faintly with half-lidded exhausted eyes and gazing ahead in what appeared to be rather hefty boredom. And that eventually led to her confusion as well as her curiosity, before she gathered her courage to ask the other tentatively: "What do you want exactly?"

The response of the Arrancar - or rather _former_ Arrancar - was to shrug wordlessly, earning even further bewilderment from the 13th Division's lieutenant, until she took notice of a few shinigami looking hopefully in their direction. And _then_ it hit her.

Narrowing her eyes at the blue-haired, she warned slightly: "Don't bother comforting me."

"Not here for that" retorted Grimmjow tiredly, his brow furrowing further, as he continued to look out in front of him, giving a particular attention to the plain wall that faced his eyesight.

"Then _why_ are you here?"

This time, he did turn his focus to her, a hint of cynicism to his voice: "Because some believe that if I was able to 'console' - their words, not mine - Hime, then it would work with you."

Recalling the bizarre lulling effect he had upon said girl, Rukia glanced over in the others' direction questioningly, before raising an eyebrow at the blue-haired feline: "And?"

Smirking, Grimmjow snorted in obvious incredulity before he leaned in slightly: "I fuckin' disagree. I doubt you'd _ever_ want to unload, just because you're all as fuckin' toffee-nosed as the rest of your family. It'll make you look weak and you hate feeling that way. Something Hime also hates, but has no bloody problem showing though. You two may get along, but you and Hime are fuckin' _worlds_ apart. So, nope, nothing _I_ can do for you."

Initial apprehension sliding a little, she couldn't help but smile at the other's words, and she even got bold and went further, teasing him: "So...you're quirky therapy works just on her?"

"Rather unintentionally on people with fuckin' orange hair apparently" remarked the former Arrancar offhandedly though with slight irritation, a contrast that made the petite shinigami snicker softly, earning a pair of raised blue eyebrows at her reaction "So you _can_ laugh. Guess you're not so much of a snob like the rest of those Kuchiki then."

 _That_ however caused her to instantly feel disheartened all over again: "That's because I'm not like them. I'll never _be_ like them. Or be _one_ of them."

Vivid blue eyes widened in stunned surprise: "Where the fuckin' hell is _this_ coming from?"

"It's just..." began Rukia uncertainly, casting a pensive gaze over the other before realizing that she had no reason _not_ to confide in him, given the fact that he faithfully kept Orihime's secrets from everyone, even up until now. Nodding at her own logic and hoping she wasn't wrong, she whispered slowly to the other's attention alone: "I'll tell you what happened."

Listening carefully to the petite shinigami's words and grimacing every now and then, he then divulged tellingly, once she had finished: "Sounds more like your brother protected you."

Blinking in surprise, for she truthfully hadn't at all thought of _that_ possibility amidst her emotional hurt, Rukia asked cautiously: "Protected me from what?"

"From whatever dear fuckin' Aizen had prepped up for the Kuchiki. He's been talking about taking them down and doing that the bloody _hard_ way for quite some fuckin' time now" revealed Grimmjow gravely, eyeing her in understanding as she looked disconcerted with herself for reacting the way she did. He didn't blame her: Aizen knew _exactly_ how to play around with someone's perception of things, making them believe the worst when there was actually naught to it. It was just another form of misleading manipulation and nothing but that.

Biting her lower lip in horror at the mere thought of anything happening to her adoptive family, the 13th Division's lieutenant struggled to understand: "But... _why_? What does Aizen _have_ against the Kuchiki to hate them so? "

It took quite a moment for the other to answer, obvious indecision upon his features until he then chose to not say anything: "It's...fuckin' complicated."

Inquisitiveness pricking her despite her respectfully not pushing the subject further, the petite shinigami inquired softly: "Does... Does my brother know why?"

"I _really_ doubt he has the full version" replied Grimmjow unwaveringly with assurance: he was positive that Aizen had withheld anything of significant importance on the subject, mostly flaunting titbits of information. Because given the immortal's _actual_ point of view on the matter, it was all far deeper than it originally seemed, and the former Arrancar unwillingly came to know of this because he had merely been a third set of ears during the conversations between Aizen and Orihime.

"And the other Kuchiki?"

"Same."

Rukia hesitated a moment before asking the other: "You?"

"I know a few things that ain't fuckin' pretty" admitted the blue-haired feline reluctantly before he was quick to warn "And I'm _not_ telling."

"...I see."

A brief silence instilled itself between them, the two lost in their respective thoughts, before Grimmjow spoke up abruptly: "I'm going away now."

The petite shinigami blinked: "Oh. Okay."

"So...can you _get off_ me?"

"Ah" she uttered as she flushed awkwardly, noticing only now that she had somehow mid-conversation leaned into the other's shoulder, before she hastily backed away "I _sincerely_ apologize."

Much to her puzzlement, her words caused Grimmjow to groan exasperatedly: "Oh _fuck no_ ,not _you_ _ **too**_."

Smiling at his reaction, Rukia then expressed her gratitude, genuinely glad that he actually came to hear her out whilst being slightly rueful that she didn't attempt earlier - like Ichigo and Orihime - to try and get to know him better: "Thank you. For 'consoling' me."

"It's fuckin' free of charge" shrugged the blue-haired feline nonchalantly before moving away with a faint smirk "But don't go making a habit out of it."

About to promise that she wouldn't, the lieutenant's attention was taken away from her when a couple of sonido resounded and she saw, along with the others, that Ichigo, Renji, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Gin, Toshiro and Shinji were being brutally brought forward by Youli and Veneno.

The petite shinigami's initial reaction to express relief at the sight of them was instantly cut off when she took in how pale they all were and how horrified they all appeared, as if they had all just been through a relentless, atrocious nightmare which decided to scar them for _life_.

Worry taking over along with everyone else, Mashiro was the first to voice it as she addressed the others: "Shinji-chan? Berry-tan **(2)** and everyone else? Are you ok?"

"Yeah...Fine" uttered the 5th Division's captain automatically in everyone else's stead - for they just didn't seem to have the strength to speak - and yet, his voice was flat, hollow, his eyes unfocused, as he and the others were forced to sit along with Rukia and Co.

" _Extremely_ convincing" stated Cirucci sarcastically, a few other former Arrancars nodding in agreement at her words as they eyed intently the new additions to their huddled group in the centre of the room.

As Rangiku and a few others tried to appease whatever strong stupor Ichigo and everyone else were in, Rukia looked around in confusion and growing apprehension, hoping there was no link between their reactions and what she had just realized: "Where...Where are N...Nii-sama and the others?"

"They locked the Kuchiki elsewhere" replied Renji slowly after awhile when no one else did - their faces having just blanched further at her question - before the red-haired seemed to edgily struggle with his next words "But, Kuchiki-taichou... He...He's...He's still out there."

"What's _wrong_?" Hiyori persisted, anxiety gnawing at her, especially and majorly due to Shinji's unusual behaviour "You fuckin' look like you've seen hell."

"It's nothing compared to those who've been _through_ it" whispered Ichigo abruptly in a near trembling voice, his words causing the others who had been with him to shudder and shiver, whilst everyone else was just profoundly perplexed.

"What do you mean?" Ikkaku asked, though he wasn't really sure he actually wanted to know.

"They've been fuckin' _tortured_ \- the Kuchiki - that's what" voiced Grimmjow austerely, causing everyone to go ashen in absolute aghast horror, his next words making things even _worse_ "And pretty boy's _still_ going through with it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

If there ever was one word to accurately define what he was experiencing, whilst concurrently combining how exhausted, incensed, humiliated and in pain he felt...that would be the one. But to be honest, it took awhile for Byakuya's hellish tormentors to get him to feel this way.

The 6th Division's captain had first been on the receiving end of the brown-haired girl's whip long enough to pass out in sheer pain - despite the drug's effects having long subsided - only to be roused again by a vivid reviving kido, before noticing that, during his brief blackout, the remaining captives - including the other Kuchiki - had somehow disappeared, probably taken to be locked away by the Espada or something along those lines...meaning that left him alone. _Alone_ , with three demented children of chaos and a whole crowd of raging Rukongai people. _Lovely_.

The Kuchiki then hissed out when Koga, as he leisurely passed behind, dragged his nails deep along the noble's already raw slow bleeding back - courtesy of Hinamori - before the Aizen raised his bloodied fingers to his lips and licked them clean with a wicked grin to his lips.

Right after that, he and his niece took turns as they violently lashed out on the helpless bound noble, hitting him, kicking him, scratching him, doing so fiercely like rampant beasts, while the third Aizen, the immortal, watched, a sadistic glint in his eyes and satisfaction to his lips, Byakuya's suffering like music to his ears, the roaring of the crowd an orchestra to the show.

They finally stopped and drew back - whether because they were done at last or whether out of tedium, he couldn't tell - allowing the noble a little respite, which he made the most of by attempting to catch his breath, having lost most of it with all he had screamed up till now.

With closed eyes and his head hung low under the still pouring rain, the 6th Division's captain didn't even flinch, far too tired to do so, when the immortal came forward and gently threaded his fingers through the noble's glossy wet locks - decidedly, Aizen Sosuke had a thing for his hair - before tightening hold and brusquely causing the Kuchiki to raise his head, allowing the Aizen trio to witness the young captain's further than half-lidded eyes, as he was almost on the verge of losing consciousness once more.

Leaning in close, Koga taunted the noble with a sinister sneer, his breath caressing the latter's face: "You do realize, boy, that you are _completely_ at our mercy?"

"What _mercy_?" Byakuya seethed out cynically, panting out with effort and feeling the intense need to pass out again, but strongly steeled himself against it: no trust could be attributed to the Aizen when awake, he'd be damned if he'd let himself lay between their hands _asleep_.

"I'm loathe to admit it but I agree with the pureblood. There's no need for mercy" stated Hinamori frostily before she stressed out by pointing a finger at the young Kuchiki's forehead and digging a nail in his skin "Not for _his_ kind."

Tightening his hold slightly, the immortal drew nearer to whisper in the noble's ear: "What Koga meant, Byakuya, is that _anything_ can be done to you, my dear. Do realize that yet or not?"

"I _won't_ let you do as you please" gritted out the 6th Division's captain as he defiantly, though futilely, tried to free himself from the other's fastened grasp.

"Won't _let_ us?" echoed Koga mockingly before laughing out heartily, throwing his head back as he did so "You have no say in this, boy. Not with the _positions_ we have you - and _will_ have you - in. Have you yet to understand your vulnerability? Your helplessness? Your _weakness_?"

Dark grey snapped wide open to convey their strongly fierce searing fury: "I am _not_ weak."

"No. No, you're not. It would have been quite boring if you were" admitted Aizen soothingly, kissing the noble's temple as he said those words before backing away, with Byakuya being far too taken aback by the gesture to react at all "But you _do_ have a weakness, Byakuya. You _care_. You'd rather die than admit it but it is _there_ , dragging you down, amidst your hidden recklessness. And 'caring', is but a bothersome burden which can easily and inevitably be used against you in the end. _Your_ end."

"This _isn't_ over, whether for me or you" declared the Kuchiki noble steadfastly, causing the child of chaos to chuckle at the other's obdurate obstinacy.

"You're absolutely right. It's just _begun_ " promised Aizen with an ominous smirk before he turned to the bystanders "People of the Rukongai! Hopefully you enjoyed the show. Sadly, we have a little 'errand' to run, so we'll be leaving you. Mark the Seireitei as you please and shape at as you will. It is now ours, by extension yours. We'll keep in touch from now on."

"And the Kuchiki?" asked someone amongst the crowd, with a voice that was a little too eager for the noble's liking...and the Aizen's dark smiles to the question weren't any better.

"Oh? Him? As long as you keep your hands to yourselves, you may do whatever you want."

Byakuya froze at those words, incredulous eyes staring at the Aizen even as they departed: did...did Aizen Sosuke just...deliver him, hands free, to those of the Rukongai? This was _not_ good. Not good at all.

Though they _did_ leave one of the Espada behind - the black-haired one with dark green eyes and pale skin, whilst the rest accompanied them - to make sure that the mob of inhabitants didn't overstep their boundaries and touch him, the people of the Rukongai had found other ways to utterly debase and harm the Pureblood.

Drawing close and surrounding him excitedly, they mocked, taunted, called him and his family names, insulted with every word they knew, threw more projectiles (including flour and rotten eggs this time) on him at proximity, spat on him, doused his injured back with scalding salted water, whilst laughing out all the while as every single one of them relished in the sight of the noble's ire and agony as he forced himself to remain dead silent with tightly closed eyes.

The Espada eventually stepped in to send everyone away - saying they had had enough 'fun' and should they have more the Aizen would not be pleased - before the inhabitants gradually departed from the clearing, leaving it empty save for the Espada and bound 6th Division's captain. And though the rain had washed away all the filth, the Kuchiki noble still felt dirtied, soiled, _rotten_ , further than ever before...But he was not broken. He _refused_ to break, not when it was _exactly_ what the Aizen wanted. He would _not_ do that, not when so much was at stake. He'll stay and remain defiant and daring until the end, no matter when that shall be or what it would entail. That was a promise he intended not to break no matter what it took.

 _However_ , though he did grasp to a certain extent the anger and antagonism from the people of the Rukongai against his status as noble, he was rather perplexed by their _actions_ , fuelled by a rather sadistic glee, and Byakuya wondered if they weren't _made_ to those things by the Aizen.

Lost in his self-motivating and questioning thoughts, Byakuya startled slightly all of a sudden when a gentle hand rested upon his shoulder and started a healing kido which slowly tended to his injuries, cuts and bruises. Looking up from beneath a curtain of black soaked locks, the Kuchiki noble was honestly surprised to see the small old man from before, the one who had spoken of the Aizen's true nature, the one he had met back in the Rukongai when searching for answers no one would give him.

" _You_ " uttered the 6th Division's captain quietly, eyes widening in recognition, before he considered the other's actions "Why are you...?"

"Hush now. Ya're gonna get me caught" muttered the old man seriously, continuing his work whilst glancing briefly over at the Espada, who oddly seemed to be frozen where he stood, not once reacting to what was occurring right beside him "An' there ain't much time for me powers to actually _do_ somethin', Byakuya-sama, so lemme deal with at least this."

Byakuya blinked at the old man's words, sensing an oddity in them, before it hit him: he, nor his cousin, had _ever_ given their first names to the old man. Staring at the other with wide stunned eyes, the young noble questioned carefully: "How...How do you know my name?"

The old man bit his lip, as if realizing his slip-up, but just when he was about to actually give a reply, a blast of dark blue light abruptly came colliding into him and sent him crashing into the ground nearby, a cloud of dust following the small brittle body's brutal impact.

Dark grey horrified eyes darting over to the origin of the attack, Byakuya stilled when he saw the mismatched blue-eyed woman from before, unease instilling itself within his core as he witnessed her standing gracefully on the top of a wooden pole, her features lethally malignant: "Well, well, if it is not the ignominy to our kind. How _dare_ you show your face here, _scum_?"

Pushing himself off the ground with very little difficulty, as if he wasn't at all crippled by age, the old man straightened up and began walking forward, slowly shifting under a shimmering white light as he did, turning into, much to Byakuya's surprise, a rather young woman with long flowing silvery hair, milky skin, and two bright mismatched purple eyes, one lavender and the other amethyst.

Setting her hands upon her hips and regarding Manter dispassionately, the old-man-turned-young-woman flashed the other a mirthless smile, speaking in a light dainty voice, while still keeping the Rukongai accent: "Long time no seein', _bitch_. Oops, me bad. I'm be tryin' to say _'witch'_. Though either way, them both sound bad, don't them?"

"Humour does not suit you" stated the dark-haired woman coldly, narrowing her eyes as she stared down haughtily at the other, who just blinked uncaringly in response.

"Neither does dat make-up" she mentioned flippantly before she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head with an air of feigned innocence "Or is it yar face?"

That seemed to irk Manter because it set her off, charging at the silver-haired woman and breaking the ground where the former had stood just seconds ago, before the two ethereal women engaged in a chaotic clash, surroundings ending up destroyed and turned to ashes as blinding sparks of blue and black collided violently against purple and white, whilst the young Kuchiki noble watched on the blur of the battle with aghast amazement.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" commented the child of chaos softly in awe, reappearing suddenly beside the noble, who slowly looked away from the scene unfolding before him in order to focus his attention upon the immortal with questioning eyes.

"Who _are_ they?" inquired Byakuya curiously, barely taking in that the Espada did not move until Aizen set a hand upon his shoulder, as if freeing him from a sort of stupor.

The Aizen merely smiled enigmatically in response: "That _is_ the question, isn't it?"

The Kuchiki noble then glared at the other, knowing by now where this was going: "You're not going to answer, are you?"

"No, I'm not" confirmed Aizen amusedly as he swiftly ran a hand over the noble's eyelids, closing them and sending Byakuya slumping forward into a profound slumber before the latter could even realize what had befallen him.

"Get yar filthy 'ands of 'im, _Aizen_!" yelled the silver-haired woman furiously as she saw it all, before she evaded her opponent and lunged for the child of chaos, only for the dark-haired woman to pull her back and throw her into a nearby wall.

"Who be _you_ to order Aizen-sama around, vulgar cow?!" she seethed venomously, following the other as she threw her adversary before firmly stomping her bare foot against the silver-haired woman's chest, effectively pinning the latter harshly to the wall.

"Ya should know better than this" wheezed the one with mismatched purple eyes, struggling to get the other off of her before she crushed her ribcage and by extension her lungs.

Backing away to give her room, the dark-haired woman hissed heatedly, resembling a vile viper as she did so: "I need not lessons from the likes of _you_."

"Not lesson, _truth_ " corrected the other as she coughed, casting the woman before her a look of profound pity which caused the latter to narrow her eyes in ire "Ya know 'ow this will _end_."

"I know. But nothing is my decision to make. Nor it is yours" uttered the dark-haired woman with a shake of her head before she raised it upwards to the rain cascading down whilst declaring with passionate conviction "The Children of Chaos are our _gods_ , while we, we are just meagre dust in the wind in comparison."

"Them power next to ours is _nought_ , so thinking that way will go an' be yar downfall" whispered the silver-haired as she glanced with narrowed eyes in Aizen Sosuke's direction, who met her dark glare with a casually raised eyebrow whilst he held tighter onto the Kuchiki noble sound asleep within his arms and languidly leant into the latter to nuzzle against him with a taunting smirk, simply to irk the old-man-turned-young-woman further.

"There _will_ be a downfall" agreed the one with mismatched blue eyes indolently, as she lowered her head to face the other head on, a wide disturbing smile cutting up her features "But it is not the one _you_ have in mind."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We _really_ need to compare notes" voiced Shunsui all of a sudden, features weighty, which earned an acknowledging nod from most of the others after a moment as they consented, and they then began informing each other of what they knew, whilst taking in what they didn't: they went from Kurosaki Ichigo recovering his powers, to Inoue Orihime's probable amnesia, to what befell the Arrancars, to the current situation at hand, covering every detail they could.

A few then turned to face the 10th Division's captain in order to have his version of the facts, but he seemed to be in entirely different dimension, dim wide eyes staring ahead at nowhere.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" called out Nanao quietly, before she and the others exchanged anxious glances when the young captain didn't acknowledge the other: he didn't even bat an eyelash.

"I think he's in shock. What with seein' Hinamori goin' berserk on the Kuchiki and all" Gin grimaced with consideration, joining in the conversation as he and the others had, by now, calmed down a little, but all still stayed visibly shaken- especially given that they had to relay what had happened to the Kuchiki, while excluding a major chunk for Rukia's benefit who still managed to be utterly horrified by what they allowed themselves to reveal.

"It's not possible" whispered Toshiro inaudibly, so softly that the others completely missed it.

The former Arrancars didn't though, with Luppi turning towards the other: "What was that?"

"She was forced or something" muttered the 10th Division's captain as he spoke a little louder "Hinamori...Hinamori would _never_ do such things."

Most of the others stared at him in silence, far too stunned for words of any kind, but Shinji though had no such problem, his voice however just as incredulous as everyone's expressions: "Ya know, I _still_ can't believe ya're in denial. Didn't ya _see_ what she did? All she's done? Ya blind when it comes to her or somethin'?"

"What of Inoue Orihime?" countered the young white-haired captain, causing a few to lower their eyes in guilt at the truth "Most of you were against her and, in the end, she was truly pushed to act the way she did, just like those who believed in her had said."

"It's not the same, Toshiro" whispered Ichigo gently with considerate eyes "Inoue... Inoue had remorse in her eyes, and it was there _all_ the time, even before these recent events. This Hinamori of yours...had absolutely _none_. She doesn't regret a single one of her actions."

"She actually _enjoys_ them. Just like Sosuke and Koga" noted Yoruichi with a frown before forgoing it as she casted a rueful smile at the young captain "I'm sorry to say this, Hitsugaya, but I really have to believe that their words about her being an Aizen like them...are the truth."

"I don't _want_ to believe this" grounded out Toshiro, his voice closely bordering onto hysterics "This is _my_ childhood friend we're talking about! It _has_ to be Aizen! Somehow! With Kyoka Suigetsu, maybe, I don't know! Someone _please_ back me up here!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou..." Shunsui uttered empathetically whilst the other shinigami eyed him in silent sympathy before someone spoke up, taking them all aback.

"I'm with you, Taichou" declared Rangiku abruptly, holding a steadfast stance as she locked eyes with her stunned captain and ignored everyone else's staring "But just because it's _you_ , that's all."

"Matsumoto?" the 10th Division's captain voiced with incredulity as he regarded her: though his lieutenant had spoken those words and seemed to be willing to uphold them, there was a fixed doubt in her eyes. And it was transparently clear that it was firmly directed at Hinamori.

"Same" spoke up Ichigo with a smile which Toshiro gladly returned, the young captain's face lightening up with gratitude "The benefice of doubt is something I'm willing to give, until things are cleared up."

"Kyoka Suigetsu" repeated Shinji thoughtfully with a frown, as he considered the possibility the 10th Division's captain previously gave out "It's possible, but..."

"Wait. Doesn't that zanpaktou affect one's senses?" pointed out Lisa perceptively "Since when can it influence an entire personality to _that_ degree?"

The 4th Division's captain slowly raised her eyes at that: "Remember, we don't know _everything_ about Aizen Sosuke's weapon."

"Besides, she seemed too convinced of her words, even if she _was_ under an illusion" mentioned Kisuke with a shake of his head, recalling her words after she had killed Izuru and then when she had showed off the mark upon her back.

"The Hogyoku then?" suggested Nelliel helpfully, earning a grateful smile from both Toshiro and Ichigo at her trying to back them up "Like it controlled us before?"

"Or she's _just_ an Aizen" shrugged Gin with a blank expression, earning a couple of glares at his cold indifference to the subject discussed.

"She. Is. _Not_. An. Aizen" seethed the 10th Division's captain, sick and tired of hearing that.

"She _is_ one" revealed Stark suddenly with a yawn, leading everyone's focus to dart his way.

"And how do _you_ know?" demanded Toshiro carefully with wide eyes, not at all liking the other's confident declaration.

The brown-haired wolf shrugged his shoulders with an apologetic air directed at the young white-haired captain as the former Arrancar spoke up: "She, Koga and Sosuke have similar scents. Not _exactly_ the same, but still closely correlated. Same thing with their reiatsu. It was even hard to distinguish them at first. Sorry, kid."

As everyone steadily took in this information, Stark's genuine apology did nothing to soothe Toshiro who looked downright dejected, his resolve to stand up for his childhood diminishing further every time he tried.

"There you go. The divine nose of justice has spoken" drawled out Lilynette with an utterly bored expression before she glared at the 10th Division's captain "So, kid, _stop_ moping. It's fuckin' _pathetic_."

"Go easy on him" chided Tia sternly, which the little former Arrancar merely shrugged off.

"I don't go easy on _anyone_."

"True" sighed Stark jadedly whilst the tan-skinned blonde smiled subtly "I can _certify_ that."

Irked, Lilynette glared at him: "No, you _can't_."

Her other half raised an eyebrow at her as he smirked: "Do you _really_ wanna go there?"

Spluttering unintelligible words at the brown-haired wolf, the little girl turned red making the other former Arrancars snicker and smirk at her discomfort, as Ichigo watched on with a faint smile before he remembered something: "Guys, I have a question. Who was that woman?"

"Which one?" the Shihoin Princess inquired curiously with a raised eyebrow, most of the others turning their attention to the new turn in conversation.

"The woman with mismatched blue eyes" clarified the orange-haired teenager before he furrowed his brow as he tried to recall "Aizen called her...uh...Man-something."

It was Yumichika who corrected him, a tremble to his pallid lips as he did so: "Manter-sama."

"Manter- _sama_?" repeated Ichigo with a baffled frown "Aizen didn't use honorifics, did he?"

"No, he didn't" confirmed Shuuhei as he glanced towards the two inseparable pair from the 11th Division, first regarding the 5th Seat, who was ashen with terror, and then the 3rd Seat was tense with anger "You two seem to know her... _well_."

"We do" stated the bald man curtly, as he shifted his bound hands to set one of them on Yumichika's lap as the latter shook faintly.

"Not going to elaborate, huh?" realized the 9th Division's lieutenant whilst being surprised by the gesture: he'd never known the 3rd Seat to be _gentle_. It was weird to see.

"Hell _no_ " stressed out Ikkaku with an uncharacteristically dark and foreboding expression "Want us tell you what we know about her, fine. Want to hear _how_ we know her, fuck off."

"Whoa, easy" placated the Shinigami Substitute, utterly stunned by the other's aggressiveness concerning the subject, which was clearly a lot more touchy than it seemed "So, who is she?"

"A Witch of the Rukongai" whispered Renji uneasily - who just tense as the other two - causing everyone to frown or raise an eyebrow with inquisitive puzzlement at the response.

Well, _almost_ everyone. Upon hearing that answer, Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, Shuuhei, Gin and even Retsu's eyes doubled in size as they blanched, turning nearly as pale as Yumichika was.

Those originally from the Rukongai **(3)** glanced at each other, shivers running through their entire bodies, before the petite 13th Division's lieutenant stuttered apprehensively: "Is that...? Is that 'witch' with a _capital_ letter?"

"Yep" nodded Ikkaku with an expression of sympathy when she looked very close to fainting.

"Wait a freakin' minute, _wait_ " the 9th Division's lieutenant said, eyes blown wide, as he tried to grasp what they'd just been told " _Witch_ _Manter_? As in... _Manter_ , the Witch of Lust?"

"That'd be her" confirmed the 6th Division's lieutenant with a shudder, the others from the Rukongai rendered into a mess of emotions that no one else could grasp, as they looked at them with deep confusion but did not dare interfere or interrupt.

"You've _got_ to be kidding" breathed out the 3rd Division's captain edgily, he too overtaken by dread: it was a typical reaction - this feeling of fear - to those who knew of _that_ name.

What stunned them the most was that they failed to make the connection _earlier_ , but then again, they weren't exactly focused back then with all that was going on when Aizen had voiced her name.

Now a little calmer, Yumichika closed his eyes and sighed: "If only..."

"I've never heard that name before" stated Yoruichi with a frown, watching the others with concern, while Kisuke and a few others nodded at her words, curiosity alight on their faces.

"That's because you're not of the Rukongai" pointed out the 4th Division's captain easily, far more composed than the others, despite she too being on edge, before she started to explain "The Seven Witches, each one representing one of the Deadly sins, have been terrorizing the Rukongai for _years_ , unleashing their sin upon their victims. Those who know of them avoid even _residing_ in neighbouring districts to where they've chosen to dwell. They're absolutely _terrifying_ , the Witch of Lust in particular."

Shunsui eyes widened at that: to hear Unohana Retsu, formerly known as Kenpachi Yachiru, say _that_ was enough to realize that this Manter person was absolutely _not_ to be trifled with.

"They _are_ , aren't they?" worded Rangiku with a nervous smile and a sweat to her brow "I'm having the jitters just _talking_ about them."

"Unleashing their sin?" echoed Kensei with a perplexed expression "What does that mean?"

"Making you endure the sin they represent" answered Yumichika softly, colours only now slowly returning to his face "And they only do that, when they can't have you _give in_ to it."

"Don't go on and talk about it if you not ok with it, Yumi" reprimanded Ikkaku half-heartedly, his expression deeply concerned.

"I'll be alright" smiled the beautiful black-haired man delicately before he closed his eyes again and exhaled deeply, a faint tremor that ran through his body at his next words "As long as she's not _here_."

"I don't get it" spoke up Kisuke slowly, bafflement upon his features as he referred to the 5th Seat's previous explanation, whilst Yoruichi nodded also conveying her confusion.

Licking his lips, Gin attempted to think of a way to make it uncomplicated for them: "Do you two remember how crazed those from the Rukongai were back when the Kuchiki were bein', well, tortured?"

"Yeah..."

"How would you describe their behaviour?"

Ichigo's two mentors had to blink with uncertainty at that, the purple-haired woman choosing to answer: "Uh, they were...like animals, for lack of another word."

"It's a very fittin' one, believe me" mentioned the silver-haired captain with a raised eyebrow "And their expressions?"

There was even more hesitance before the sandy blonde finally replied: "Ecstatic, I guess."

"Almost there. Their features were _lustful_ , infused with psychotic and wild pleasure for pain."

"So," Yoruichi said leisurely as she came to a conclusion "That was all, hypothetically, this Manter person's doing?"

A collective frown crossed the features of those from the Rukongai, Ikkaku joining words to it: "There's nothing _hypothetical_ about it."

Smiling sheepishly at them, the Shihoin princess then asked: "Where do they come from?"

"No one knows" shrugged the 3rd Seat openly "One day, they were just...there."

"And what are their true motives, apart from causin' chaos?" questioned Shinji before, all of a sudden, a word from the previous question abruptly felt heavy on his tongue "Wait... _Chaos_?"

"You've just answered the question apparently" nodded Retsu seriously before elucidating "The Seven Witches await their representative deities, the evil deities of chaos."

"The children of chaos" whispered Gin with a dimmed expression, wondering how he didn't make the connection before, despite having sensed something wrong between the immortal's interactions with the eerie woman.

"Only, compared to the Witches, we always believed that the children of chaos were merely legend" continued the 4th Division's captain solemnly "We didn't think that they _were_ real."

The 5th Division's captain narrowed his eyes in slight understanding: "The Aizen...are one of those clans, aren't they?"

"Can someone _please_ explain to me what these children of chaos are?" pleaded Ichigo with a bewildered expression, having completely lost track of the discussion awhile back "Aizen kept stating he was one but didn't explain it once."

"It's...a _long_ story and I'll clue you in a minute, Ichigo, ok?" promised the Shihoin princess before rejoining the topic with rather pertinent questions "What I _really_ want to know is if the children of chaos are of _five_ clans, how can they be _seven_ witches awaiting them? Did the children of chaos decide to suppress two sins or something?"

"You're _completely_ out of fuckin' context. It's because there were originally seven clans."

Everyone's widened eyes, no exception, fell on the former Arrancar who had spoken, with a surprised Ikkaku asking: "What?! And you know this _how_?"

"Aizen talks a lot when he wants to fuckin' show off" shrugged Grimmjow with a roll of his eyes before he stared at the others seriously "Are you _sure_ you want to hear this?"

A few hesitated at his words, glancing at each other, whilst Yoruichi titled her head to the side with a faint frown: "If it can clear things up, then yes."

"Suit yourselves. So like I said, the witches, each having original names that none knows of apart from the children of chaos, were of the number seven. And each deadly sin - as well as the respective witch incarnating it - went with the following clan: Envy for the Susanoo, Greed for the Tsukyomi, Lust for the Aizen, Gluttony for the Izanagi, Wrath for Narukami, Sloth for the Shihoin and Pride for the Kuchiki" revealed the blue-haired feline evenly before smirking mirthlessly at the sheer shock that crossed the shinigami's features, Yoruichi's in particular "What? Did you _really_ fuckin' think that the purebloods just up and popped out of nowhere?"

It took a moment for the Shihoin to formulate a reply, and when she did, it was sheer _denial_ : "That's _impossible_."

"If you don't to fuckin' believe it, that's your problem, not mine. Remember, _you_ asked. But think about it for a minute. Are those from the Shihoin lazy and carefree? Are all the Kuchiki stuck-up and would rather die than admit they're wrong?"

Furrowing her eyebrows as she pondered over the subject, Retsu questioned with interest: "But...admitting that this is true, what happened to the Witches of Sloth and Pride then?"

Shaking his head, the blue-haired feline clicked his tongue: "No fuckin' clue on that, sorry."

Kisuke slowly eyed his shell-shocked childhood friend: "Did you...? Do the records speak of this...possibility, Yoruichi?"

"I don't know. I'm a Shihoin, so I don't have direct access to them. Only the Kuchiki do, and I don't believe even they'd know about...this."

"For a clan supposed to trace history, they're _surely_ doing a fuckin' poor job at it, huh?!" seethed out Hiyori suddenly, flipping mad at them all being left in ignorance this long over something so lethally important "This is the _how_ many-th information that we find out about _completely_ out of the fuckin' blue 'cause the Kuchiki didn't fuckin' bother writing it?!"

"'How many-th' isn't a word, Hiyori" corrected Lisa with a raised eyebrow as she stared at her fellow Vizard with disappointment, the latter's linguistics going south due to her anger.

The little blonde girl was quick to glare at her: "Don't fuckin' lecture me when I'm _angry_!"

As everyone gradually digested this new information, Rukia, she too taken aback by the near improbable possibility, offered an alternative: "Aizen may be lying."

"Maybe" accepted Grimmjow with a lenient look towards the petite shinigami before he stated assuredly "But there's something you need to know about that bloody fuckin' bastard. He's everything, and I really mean fuckin' _everything_ , but a liar. He's someone who'd rather hurt with the truth than with a lie."

Toshiro's eyes widened in recollection upon hearing that: "He said something similar before."

"And I'll have to agree with both him and Grimmjow. Aizen doesn't lie" said Gin with a nod "Never has he in the time I've been at his side. And _no_ , I'm _not_ defendin' him, Hirako-san."

Yoruichi remained silent for a moment, taking in the revelation of her probable origins, before frowning in slight doubt: "Then, if we are - or were - children of chaos...what happened?"

"A disagreement apparently" proposed the Shihoin's childhood friend ponderingly "Or maybe a differentiation in views? Nevertheless, something must have led to the departure from both the Kuchiki and Shihoin clans from the children of chaos...and caused them to become the purebloods that put an end to the other five's reign."

"But _how_ did we become purebloods then?" questioned the Shihoin princess, inwardly cringing at the thought of _Byakuya_ hearing about all this "Is that alteration _even_ achievable?"

"That, and what of the other two noble clans? Shiba and...?" began Kisuke before pausing with wide eyes which stared at the others "And what's the fourth clan's name anyway?"

As eyes fell on her in hopes of her being able to answer, Retsu shook her head whilst sighing ruefully: "It's a recluse clan. They act in the shadows and no one knows of them or has even seen them. Very rare are those who actually know of them."

"O...k" accepted Shunsui rather unconvincingly, apparently disappointed to not have heard more "But the issue does remain: _where_ did those two noble clans come from?"

"That _is_ a good question" nodded Lisa in agreement, a frown to her features as she thought about it.

"And that's all they'll ever be, _questions_ " grounded out Shinji irately "I'm _seriously_ startin' to _hate_ not gettin' straight answers from things like these."

"You're not the only one" muttered Kisuke musingly and he could tell that quite a few - excluding him and Yoruichi - shared that sentiment.

"Do you know anything about this, Grimmjow?" Ichigo inquired hopefully, he too caught in the conversation despite not fully comprehending it, before raising his eyebrows when the former Arrancar in question didn't react to his query, not even _looking_ at him " _Grimmjow_?"

"Don't fuckin' _talk_ to me, kid" brushed off the blue-haired feline frostily, causing nearly everyone to stare at him in confusion, whilst Nel merely sighed before she resorted to pouting.

"Wha...?" started the teenager, just as flabbergasted by the other's attitude "I _just_ wanted to know your op..."

"And don't even bloody bother asking for my _opinion_ , since you won't fuckin' _listen_ anyway."

The Shinigami Substitute blinked, wondering what this was about, before asking the other tentatively: "Are you...mad at me?"

This time, Grimmjow did glance towards Ichigo, and the latter then wished he hadn't, because it honestly looked like the former was trying to burn him to crisp with his eyes alone: " _Very_."

The orange-haired sweat-dropped nervously as the other's glare turned menacing with every passing minute: "Uh..."

"I have a couple of things to tell you, kid" informed the blue-haired feline with a suddenly oddly pleasant smile which somehow unsettled Ichigo even _further_ than the blistering glare "Very bad news, bad news and good news...which would you like to fuckin' hear first?"

"Grim..."

"The bad news then" decided Grimmjow just as agreeably, before the dark cutting glare vividly returned tenfold "You got yourself fuckin' _caught_ , by Aizen. Congrats on that, _really_ , from the very bottom of my fuckin' heart. Then, the good news in this is, you have _me_ , who can _probably_ , just _maybe_ , find a way to lessen whatever that bloody bastard's planned for you. The _very_ **bad** news however is that you made a fuckin' _oath_...to _Aizen_?! ARE YOU BLEEDING _INSANE_?!"

Cringing as the former Arrancar near screeched the last part with rage, the Shinigami Substitute futilely tried to defend himself: "I didn't _have_ a choice!"

Blue incensed narrowed even further more at that response: "No, no. Actually, you _did_...when I _told_ you stay back at your house!"

"And I didn't listen" sighed Ichigo resignedly, having realized awhile before that it was his own stubbornness that sort of led him to this, amongst other things "I'm sorry."

"No, you're _not_. Not yet" noted the blue-haired feline heatedly, as if making a sort of deadly promise, before he raised his bound hands and leisurely crooked a finger commandingly at the orange-haired teen "Come here."

When the teenager's response was to merely stare at the other with wide puzzled eyes, the former Arrancar raised an eyebrow, the vein throbbing viciously upon his forehead betraying the now calm facade he wore: "Am I speaking alien, kid? Come. The. Fuck. _Here_. _Now_."

Hesitating only a few seconds more, Ichigo eventually complied, cautiously inching nearer to the other and doing so further - as the blue-haired ushered him forward every time he stopped - until they were almost face-to-face, making it slightly self-conscious for the teen so he began to voice it: "Gri... _OW_!"

Everyone else watched on, stunned, as the Shinigami Substitute found himself cut off by the former Arrancar, the latter brutally head-butting him with all his strength and sending the former colliding with the floor.

Wincing and holding his aching head with both hands, one for the forehead and the other for the back, the orange-haired teenager scowled deeply at the blue-haired feline who looked smugly _satisfied_ : "That _hurt_ , you bastard!"

"Bloody hell, Kurosaki, you're fuckin' lucky I didn't do _more_ than that!"

Raising both eyebrows in mystification at the other's unrestrained and unexplained anger, Ichigo demanded to know: "Why are _you_ so pissed off about this?"

" _Why_? _WHY_?! It just so fuckin' happens, kid, that because of your pig-headed rush-head-first-into-danger instincts that I'm not breaking one, but _two_ fuckin' promises because I ended up _incapable_ of upholding either of them and I..."

Eyes softening at the other's distress which was actually directed at his safety, Ichigo glanced awkwardly to the side as he whispered: "It's not such a big deal, Grimmjow."

And the former Arrancar saw red: "IT FUCKIN' _IS_ TO ME!"

After that declaration resounded soundly in the room they were in and stunned everyone to silence, including the on-looking Fracción, the Shinigami Substitute regarded the other quietly as the latter panted away under the effort of wrath: "Well, it's _not_ to me. I have _you_ , right?"

Instead of relaxing like Ichigo hoped he would, Grimmjow seemed to be utterly horrified, his voice falling under sub-zero as he declared meaningfully: "You... Your _trust_ in me is fuckin' _uncalled for_ , Kurosaki, because _when_ Aizen finds out, he'll..."

The former Arrancar immediately cut himself off when a sudden sonido sounded, leading Ulquiorra to then stand beside the group of prisoners, his large bottomless green eyes drawn onto a sole person and casting out the rest: "Grimmjow."

"Ulquiorra" the blue-haired feline responded in acknowledgement, locking his blue eyes calmly with the other's "Here for me?"

"Yes. Aizen-sama wishes to see you."

Smirking mirthlessly with a tightened jaw, Grimmjow raised his lividly glaring eyes upwards: "I'm not gonna fuckin' like this, am I?"

Despite the slight sympathy he felt for his former colleague, the Cuatro's response came forth unrelentingly as he made the other stand: "No."

" _Great_ " grinned the blue-haired feline dimly, trepidation at having to face Aizen _now_ when in this state: he could deal with the immortal when angered, but not when he was a complete and utter mess with all his emotions out on the loose. Well _shit_.

"Grimmjow, you..." started Ichigo worriedly, concern tugging at him upon seeing the other's expression, but before he could say anything else, the former Arrancar was gone with the sound of Ulquiorra's sonido.

 **To be continued…**

Shivers... I'm a cruel, cruel person and I know it. Am I proud of it? I may have to think a _long time_ before actually answering. So, I'm not going to dwell much on bothering you when I'll be updating the following chapter soon (it's half-way done). I'll give you a little general idea though: next chapter, there'll be a **threesome** (and the first one of you who correctly guesses who the three participants are will be given a one-shot of choice as a New Year's present!). I won't say more than that because if I _do_ say more, I'll end up giving away the whole scene _here_ , in the author's note. So, I'll leave you hanging for a little... Please forgive me? Meantime, all your thoughts will be greatly appreciated and I strongly encourage you to comment, _especially_ for the next chapter. See you all very soon! Love you guys! Bye!

 **Next Chapter:** Fate For Spoils:

 **(1)** Believe it or not, _'Kuchiki'_ stands for _'Rotten Tree'_. To me, it is undeniably hilarious that Byakuya keeps flaunting his Clan's name and being very proud of it for what it _truly_ means.

 **(2)** 'Berry-tan' is Mashiro Kuna's nickname for Ichigo Kurosaki within the Japanese version of the Bleach series, and I'm _very_ fond of it: couldn't call Ichigo anything but that for awhile.

 **(3)** Apart from those present I cited, I don't who else is from the Rukongai: I don't recall the anime pointing it out for anyone else and on , it just isn't mentioned in detail. But I'd like to think that some characters like Kensei, Mashiro and Hiyori are initially from the Rukongai (because I do know that Shunsui, Jushiro, Izuru, Soifon, Omaeda, Yoruichi and Byakuya are from the Seireitei as nobles (of different ranks) since birth). As it is unclear, I'm not gonna spout more nonsense than I already have or else I just might mess it up all further.

A/N: To reassure you, I really feel terrible for what the Kuchiki Clan had to endure...kind of.


	13. Part One: Chapter 8

**The Fallen Series (a Bleach Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the following update, Chapter 8 (oh, hey, that rhymes)! And, as such, I am happy to announce that the next two chapters will be the very last ones of Part One! Once I realized that I had dealt with the plot of the first part quicker than expected (the 'victory' falling thing), I concluded that it was time to move on... Also, it seems that no one was actually interested in my previous guessing game, so I won't be writing anyone a one-shot apparently (sniffs sadly... _Psyche_ ). Anyways, please do all enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of it ( _ **especially**_ for this chapter)!

 **To Guest 1:** Hello and thank you for your review! And you are _so_ very _much_ welcome! I'm honestly glad to know that there are those who are enjoying this fic! It makes me feel happy and less self-conscious, so thank _you_ for sharing your opinion! Enjoy this chapter and see you next time! Bye-Bye!

Rating for this chapter: It is now the beginning of the 'Non-con series', for now that Aizen has _his_ spoils of war, what do you honestly think is going to happen, hm? So expect to find scenes where molestation and harassment will be prominently prevalent. In addition, there's the usual: language, violence, sexual situations, humiliation...etc. Once again, just like before, **watch your step**.

 **Part One: Victory Falls:**

 **Chapter 8:** Fate For Spoils:

"What do you mean you don't _know_?"

"What do you think?! We don't know _means_ we don't know!"

"But _how_ can you _not_ know?!"

"How the HELL am I supposed to know _that_?!"

And that's how it had been for that last five minutes, going back and forth with retorts that turned in circles, between a distressed Keigo Asano and one _very_ exasperated Karin Kurosaki.

Moments after the Hollow invasion, Chad, Uryuu, Tatsuki and Keigo, along with Rikichi and Misaki, had took it upon themselves to search high and low for the Kurosaki family, only to come to nought at every single turn.

However, abruptly, the Quincy noticed the faint presence of Ichigo's little sisters, back at the Kurosaki Clinic, so he and the others rushed there to effectively find them...Or at least, Karin, who was the one that opened the door to them, her eyes bloodshot red and her attitude worse than usual. For what _she_ wanted was for them to leave, but none of them would take the hint, Ichigo's friends especially as they were determined to not leave the lounge - where they were currently seated - until they knew _something_ of what the heck was going on.

Seeing that things were going nowhere, Tatsuki hammered Keigo with a good punch, to keep him quiet for a moment, before turning to Karin with an anxious expression: "Karin-chan, are you _sure_ you don't know where your brother is?"

The tomboy twin stared at her big brother's friend as she worded dryly: "Going at it good cop isn't gonna _magically_ make me know the unknown."

"You have no idea?" inquired Chad incredulously with raised eyebrows " _None_ at all?"

" _NO_. _How_ _many_ times do I _have_ to say it?" groaned out Karin in utter frustration before repeating what she had already told them "One minute he was here, then we blacked out and, when we woke up, he was... _gone_."

"What about your sister?"

Now, the Ichigo's sister decided to completely ditch any attempt at 'being nice' and resort to bitter rudeness, as she scowled at Rikichi: "She doesn't know _either_. Didn't you _hear_ what I've been saying for the past I-don't-know-how-many minutes?"

"I just want to hear her version of the facts" shrugged the 7th Division's lieutenant simply, before he yelped when the black-haired twin's scowl shifted to an absolutely murderous glare.

"Wait, you think I'm _lying_?!" seethed Karin as she jumped up, fists clenched angrily at her side, while everyone else shied away from the livid aura she was emanating "We're talking about _MY_ brother here! _Why_ would I lie?!"

"I think you've hit your head" declared Keigo as he nodded with extreme seriousness, proud of his own deduction whilst everyone else sweat-dropped "You can't go from knowing to not knowing."

"I didn't even know _BEFORE_ knowing what you all think I knew!" yelled a fed-up Karin before she exhaled loudly as she tried to calm down, a hand to her throbbing head as she felt a headache coming along "Besides, none of you can speak to Yuzu."

Here, Misaki frowned with concern along with the others: "Why not?"

"She's convinced that he got kidnapped again" muttered Karin with a wave of her head, inwardly cursing the fact that the very made-up scenarios her sister feared, actually came true.

"Kidnapped?" echoed the dark-haired tomboy disbelievingly with wide aghast eyes, shared with everyone else " _Again_?"

"Ah. A crazy story used to counter my dad's..." began the black-haired twin before she made a face "In fact, you're better off not knowing about that. _Ever_. The point is, she's _inconsolable_ and won't be able to say a word without crying."

"Oh. Well..." uttered Tatsuki wistfully, before offering Ichigo's little sister a small comforting smile as she stood up "We'll come around sometime later to check on you, okay? For the time being, we'll search around for Ichigo again."

"But that's _exactly_ what we've been doing all night and there's still _no sign_ of him" protested Keigo uneasily, causing the others to all lower their eyes for they knew it was true: it was if Ichigo had completely and utterly disappeared within thin air, body and soul.

"Or the Arrancars" mentioned Rikichi abruptly with a deep frown and a hand to his chin "Do you _still_ believe they have nothing to do with his disappearance?"

"We won't point fingers until we're fully certain" stated Chad steadfastly, getting up also and nodding at Karin as a goodbye gesture, before he made his way to the exit "Let's go."

"But you guys are exhausted. You have to rest" pointed out Misaki tenderly as she took in the four humans' tired features after a closer look "Let us take it from here, hm?"

"We won't rest until we find him" declared Tatsuki vehemently, resolve set upon her features.

Whilst Uryuu and Keigo smiled at her in acknowledgement, Chad nodded: "Amen to that."

Frowning faintly, the black-haired twin parted her lips to say something but caught herself right at the last second by biting her lip and staying silent as she stared intently at the floor.

Having seen the little girl's actions, the bespectacled teenager remained seated for a moment while the others headed for the hallway, but when he saw that she wasn't going to say a word, he sighed and got up to leave as well.

As the little black-haired girl ran after the four teenagers and the two shinigami to accompany to them to the door, Tatsuki turned towards her with a soft smile: "Bye, Karin-chan. Stay safe and take care, ok?"

Tucking her arms behind her head and staring at the floor in a semblance of nonchalance, the little girl nodded curtly: "Sure."

Waving them off and shutting the door behind them, Karin exhaled a long and loud breath as she leant against the door and slowly slid to the floor, before burying her face in her knees while wrapping her arms around them.

"Are they gone?" spoke up a small, soft snivelling voice from the other side of the hallway, causing Karin to lift her head up and lock gazes with her sister, eyes even redder than hers.

"Yup..." nodded the black-haired twin with a sniff before she bit her lip again, this time harder "I almost said it, you know."

The brown-haired twin frowned faintly in puzzlement at her sister's words: "Said what?"

"I nearly told them: 'don't bother, you won't ever find him'" she whispered, clenching her eyes closed as Yuzu's crying increased tenfold, this time with Karin joining her, just as loud.

"Something's wrong" muttered Rikichi slowly, a faint frown to his features as he glanced over his shoulder back at the Kurosaki Clinic they were now walking away from.

"You think?" uttered Misaki with a surprised expression, guessing what her boyfriend was talking about "I believe her. She seems really worried, but also truly oblivious."

"I guess... But I _still_ maintain that something doesn't feel right" insisted the 7th Division's lieutenant before his brown eyes darted over to the humans walking in front of them, deep worry and uncertainty within their expressions "And I'm not the only one to think that way."

A mobile phone suddenly went off, causing everyone to halt in their steps and turn to Uryuu who apologized as he shifted through his pockets, before locating it and answering, a frown to his face which deepened with every word said from the person on the other side of the line.

Responding briskly to the caller, the Quincy hung up before glancing towards the others with a contrite expression: "My father called. An emergency apparently. I have to go."

"Ok" accepted Chad easily with a nod "Take care."

"We'll keep you posted!" called out Tatsuki to the other who had already begun walking off.

"Please do!" the bespectacled teen yelled back as he waved at them from the distance.

Once the Quincy had left, Keigo suddenly snapped his head towards the two shinigami lovebirds and inquired totally out of the blue: "By the way, why are you shinigami _still_ here?"

"Want us to _leave_?" asked Rikichi with an offended expression whilst Misaki laughed tensely.

"Nope, not what I meant" reassured the brown-haired teen by waving his hand before he clarified his question "I thought there was a war going back over there. Shouldn't you be helping them instead of us?"

"We would have but..." the pale blonde girl started softly as she and her boyfriend glanced at each other before they lowered their eyes, looking utterly crestfallen "We can't go back."

Whilst Keigo and Chad raised their eyebrows, Tatsuki frowned in bewilderment: "Why not?"

"The Senkaimon has been destroyed, so it's impossible for us to go back the normal way, and we're not Hollows, hence we can't use a Garganta" explained Rikichi before he carefully reached into his girlfriend's pouch pocket as to retrieve something "As for these teleportation gems Abarai-san gave us, they aren't functioning anymore. According to Rin, they've been shut down or something. Look, they've even lost their brightness."

Leaning in to take a closer look along with Tatsuki and Keigo, Chad then lifted his eyes to the two Shinigami, realization dawning in them: "So, what you're saying is..."

Biting her lip and looking away, the 6th Seat of the 11th Division nodded miserably: "We're stuck here. And there's nothing we can do about it."

 **Back within the Seireitei, the Head Commander's Office:**

Ichigo's eyes slowly fluttered open in confusion, not understanding when he had fallen asleep, before hurriedly squinting them at the bright morning light, letting itself within the room from throughout the open plane to the very far side.

Attempting to adjust to it, the Shinigami Substitute blinked repetitively, his blurred vision falling upon an indistinct figure peering down at him, leading him to realize that he had his head resting upon said person's knees, their hands threading soothingly through his wild hair.

As his eyesight gradually returned to him, he made out a petite girl with black hair and blurted out the first name that his drowsy mind associated with that hazy appearance: "Karin?"

"Rukia" corrected the other softly as she finally became clearly visible to the teenager, Renji at her side, both eyeing him gently with a rueful smiles to their lips "It's me, Ichigo."

Flushing with faint embarrassment at his inaccuracy, he was quick to sit up and look away: "I'm sorry, really."

"No, no, it's ok" reassured Rukia hastily as she kindly patted his tense shoulder, her puffy reddened eyes lowered, having formerly cried - yet again, this time harder - upon knowing what her family went through "It's ok. Don't apologize."

"What happened?" he asked slowly as he furrowed his brow, trying to recall why he was in the Seireitei instead of being back at home. Everything was just...kind of fuzzy.

"You blacked out" supplied the 13th Division's lieutenant helpfully as she withdrew her bound hands and set them upon her laps "You were tired and emotionally strained, I guess."

Upon seeing the Shinigami Substitute still seem totally disoriented, Renji frowned in concern: "Are you alright, Ichigo?"

"Truthfully?" replied the orange-haired teen quietly, with a small tense smile to his lips " _No_."

"Yeah" the red-haired grimaced sympathetically at the other's answer before looking away and shifting within his bonds, whilst wondering how his captain and the other Kuchiki were.

Glancing around him, Ichigo wordlessly takes in everyone else, bound, some asleep, others too on edge to do so...when everything came back to him, _hard_ : the war, the casualties and the sacrifices, the oaths, the torture... Ah, damn it all.

Swallowing at the lump that had formed within his throat upon the realization that it had all been quite painfully _real_ , the orange-haired teen then abruptly noticed that someone was not there, so he asked out aloud in alarm: "Where's Grimmjow?"

"Grimmjow-sama still hasn't been brought back" replied Nelliel in a quiet voice from where she sat huddled against Tia "And Nel's very anxious."

"Will he be alright?" inquired Ichigo worriedly, the tightly tense expressions upon the former Arrancars' features doing very little to comfort him.

"Doubtful" muttered Cirucci through clenched teeth "Especially given how _valuable_ he is to Aizen, and not really in the good sense. I'm not being pessimistic or anything, but given the fact that Grimmjow-sama _did_ rebel against the other and managed to instigate our own revolt alongside his, I'm pretty sure he got on that guy's bad side, like _badly_."

"But we can hold onto hope" uttered Tia with a reassuring tone as she held tight onto Nelliel, while hoping to quell the others' growing anxieties with her words "It _is_ Jeagerjaques we're talking about after all. He can hold his ground just fine against Aizen. He's used to it."

Her words earned a few nods, some hesitant, others loosely agreeing with her, though the teen stayed slightly sceptic, deciding to feel fully relieved when he'll see for himself that the blue-haired feline was truly alright...whenever and however that may be.

Brown eyes swarming with emotions darted around again idly, as to keep his mind busy, when he realized something: "One of the guards is missing, right?"

"Yep" confirmed Luppi as he jerked his head towards the room's door "Left a moment ago."

"Speaking of the bitch" worded Stark while staring at the entrance that had just opened, as if on cue, with the Fracción in question coming in, a dark glare directed straight at him.

"Ha-ha" let out Loly contemptuously as she closed the door behind her with her heel before striding over to the group of captives, a large box in her arms " _Hilarious_ , mutt."

Reaching them and standing randomly in front of Toshiro, the black-haired Fracción leaned the box onto one arm as she rummaged through it with other, before producing a mid-sized bowl, filled with rice along a pair of chopsticks to the side, and handing it wordlessly towards the young white-haired captain.

Eyeing it suspiciously whilst also, and mostly, not really being in the mood for food, the 10th Division's captain grounded out quietly: "I'm _not_ hungry."

" _Not_ my problem" sneered Loly nastily as she uncaringly flung the bowl on the floor near the other's knees, chopsticks flying out of reach "I was ordered to bring you food and that's what I'm doing. Whether you want to eat or not is fine either way."

Totally unmindful of the glaring she received, the Fracción continued her tactless distribution giving everyone the same treatment as prior, before, upon reaching the orange-haired teen, she delicately took hold of the Shinigami Substitute's bound hands and set the bowl directly within them.

Frowning at the flagrant difference in handling, the teenager lifted confused eyes to hers, as she rushed to explain herself, voice curt: " _You_ , though, don't have an option: you _are_ eating."

Wide brown eyes stared at her in bewilderment: "Uh...Why _me_ specifically?"

"Debt" she drawled out unwillingly, leading Gin to widen his eyes in surprise as he wondered, just _how many_ Arrancars the teen had indebted to him exactly.

Stunned, Ichigo pointed at himself with a hand as the other held onto the bowl: "To me?"

"To your princess" rectified Loly as she stared intently at her nails, the emptied box tossed aside "She healed me twice and I only got to pay her back once. _This_ , is so we'll be even."

The teenager blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow at her in faint incredulity: "Your logic is...kinda confusing. But thanks."

Eyeing him silently for a moment, she then shrugged as she walked away back over to her corner of the room, flipping one of her pigtails over her shoulder as she went: "Whatever."

Regarding the bowls of rice warily and exchanging glances, the captives hesitantly reached for them, their starved stomachs trying to convince them to dig in, with a few ignoring their hunger in favour of picking at the food with their chopsticks, searching for something amiss.

"Apparently, Aizen doesn't want us dead" muttered Kisuke quietly upon closer inspection, whilst Yoruichi sniffed at the bowl with a suspicious frown.

"Obviously, or he would have poisoned this" pointed out Stark offhandedly with his mouth full, as he and the other former Arrancars wolfed down their portions, due to the previous forced physical alteration taking its toll rather nastily upon them.

"No, I meant he wouldn't have had us fed" sweat-dropped the sandy blonde, before his eyes widened when he realized what the other had said "Wait. How do you know it's not...?"

"His _nose_ " reminded Lilynette with a raised eyebrow whilst pointing at her other half's nose.

"Oh, yeah...Forgot. Handy, isn't it?"

Still stuffing his face and mostly focusing on that, Stark shook his head at the other: "Not always."

"Oh?" uttered Kisuke with inquisitive eyes, clearly seeking elaboration which caused the former Arrancar to heavily swallow down his food and sigh, not really in the mood for any chit-chat, but decided to indulge the other anyway. Getting him off his case by replying would be quicker and easier than having to deal with constant nagging. Yeah, let's go with that.

"Well, yeah, I..." started the wolf jadedly before cutting himself off in favour of darting wide eyes towards the door, addressing one of his comrades as he did so "Illfort."

The aforementioned acknowledged by flitting his crimson ruby irises towards Stark: "Hm?"

Grimacing contritely at the pale blonde, the former Primera warned quietly: "Brace yourself."

Instantly recognizing the reason for the word of caution, Illfort went several shades pale as a shiver ran down his spine, wide eyes darting to the door opening again: "Oh _fuckin'_ _hell_."

"Hello, Brother."

"Szayel" the blonde sibling worded tautly, going significantly rigid as the other drew closer, taking his time, a malignant smile to his thin lips and eyes tuned only on Illfort.

"Oh? Is this how you greet me?" commented the Octavo derisively before he feigned being wounded by his brother's reaction to him "So...unenthusiastically? I'm hurt."

"Generally, when you seek me, it's not out of sheer good will" pointed out Illfort with a sigh, remaining steadfastly tense as his brother kneeled beside him "So, I'm entitled to be on edge."

"Hm...True, all true" nodded Szayel after a pondering pause, readjusting his glasses as his eyes darkened when they locked dead on with the blonde's, deep gold clashing with rubies " _Especially_ for this time."

As the other captives watched on in stressed silence at the exchange, the former Arrancar swallowed nervously: "I can see that. What is it, Szayel?"

"What _is_ it? _What is it_?" repeated the Espada languidly, rolling his eyes with an air of batty boredom as he leaned into the other's space, whispering lowly "I don't know. _You_ tell me."

Choosing to remain quiet as he really didn't know what this was about, Illfort tensed even further under his brother's invasive touches, the latter's white gloved fingers trailing up his shoulders, then neck, before Szayel finally cupped the other's face in his hands with deceptive gentleness, tracing his thumbs narrowly under the blonde's eyes.

Blinking at the obvious obliviousness in his brother's eyes, Szayel inquired incredulously: "Still don't know what I'm talking about?"

The former Arrancar shook his constricted head slightly: "I still don't."

"Alright then" accepted the Octavo before he opened his mouth widely and fully exposed his tongue, whilst arching an eyebrow "Does _this_ speak to you?"

One glance upon what laid shining upon the other's tongue, immediately clued the former Arrancar as to what all this was about, and there was no real point in playing dumb: "They're one of your inventions, the teleportation gems."

" _Excellent_ answer. Well done, Brother" praised Szayel pleasantly before his expression turned menacingly dark as he brutally seized his brother's shoulders "Now... _explain_ to me, how is it that they mystically disappear from my laboratory for a _very_ long time, only to _suddenly_ reappear and end up, not only in the shinigami's hands mind you, but also in the hands of Inoue Orihime _and_ \- because that's not all - of _Grimmjow_?"

Upon seeing Illfort grimace in pain under the other's vice grip, Tia spoke up authoritatively: "Grantz, _leave_ him be."

"This _is_ a family affair, so don't meddle, Hallibel" retorted the pink-haired Espada without even glancing at her, his narrowed eyes riveted upon his sibling alone "I'm waiting, _Brother_."

"You wish for the truth?" gritted out Illfort heavily, knowing it futile to attempt to deny the others' words just as it was pointless to try to reason with his brother's unpredictable insanity.

"That would be quite nice, so yes, please."

"They were beneficial for Grimmjow-sama, so I took them for him."

Swiftly relinquishing his hold on the other upon hearing that reply, Szayel stood up and eyed his brother with an air of utter disdain mingled with disgust: "Grimmjow-sama, Grimmjow-sama, _Grimmjow-sama_ , is that the _only_ name you have upon your lips?"

"The only one that matters" admitted Illfort steadfastly, not and never afraid to divulge that.

Regarding the blonde silently for a moment, the Octavo then let out a hefty sigh akin to deep disappointment: "You know, I _really_ hate that he has your unwavering devotion like this."

"What should I say about your loyalty to Aizen?" countered the former Arrancar, frowning.

Golden eyes widened faintly before they narrowed to a threatening degree: "It's Aizen- _sama_."

Illfort felt it coming before he received it, a harsh unrelenting kick to his side that expelled the air from his lungs and made him double over. But his dear brother didn't stop there.

Overtaken by an unexplainable incensed frenzy that disconcerted all the onlookers, Szayel viciously lashed out kick after kick, letting them rain down upon his sibling's unprotected body, until someone managed to interfere, weaving themselves between the battered brother and the one beating the former, blocking the Octavo's leg with their bound hands.

Crazed golden eyes flashed over to seething brown ones as the latter spoke: "That's _enough_."

"Mind your own concerns, shinigami" articulated the mad scientist lethally, as he pressed his heel hard into the other's forearm, a blemishing mark beginning to bloom on Ichigo's skin.

Pushing the other's offending limb away, the orange-haired teenager stressed out vehemently: "You're beating the hell out of someone in front of me, so it _is_ my concern."

"Oh, that's right. _You're_ Kurosaki Ichigo, the altruistic human boy who helps _everyone_ " said Szayel scathingly in recognition, now wearing a twisted smile, as he firmly took hold of the Shinigami Substitute's chin, while the former Arrancars swiftly shifted to check on Illfort "And what will you do when _you'll_ be the one in need of help, but _no one_ will be out there for you, hm?"

Tightening her teeth and fists furiously at the Espada's words, Rukia was about to call out to the teen on not listening to them, when Ichigo pronounced words that stunned everyone there: "It doesn't matter."

Stunned golden eyes widened at those of teen's scowling unwaveringly at him: "It _doesn't_?"

"No, it doesn't" declared the orange-haired teen solidly "What matters, is that I was there when they needed me...because my prime purpose, is to protect. And that's all there is to it."

A thick silence instilled itself over those present, their wide eyes fixated upon the Shinigami Substitute, whilst some were in awe and others were baffled, when suddenly the Octavo let out a barking, mocking, _chilling_ laugh: "You're an _utter_ fool, child. _This_ , is what Grimmjow sacrificed himself for? _Pathetic_."

Upon the evocation of the blue-haired feline's name, Ichigo perked up with honest worry: "What about Grimmjow? Where is he? What have you done to him?"

"Aw, are you worried for him?" cooed Szayel sarcastically as he slowly made his way back towards the exit "Don't be, you'll see him soon...when Aizen-sama's fully through with him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Coughing slightly as to not disrupt the several broken ribs of his right side further than they were, Grimmjow heaved under slow, shallow, laboured breaths, with his eyes clenched tightly shut beneath a deeply furrowed brow, as he tried to mentally manage the pain his body was in.

Laid on his stomach, and completely stark naked, upon the bed within the white-walled cell he had been locked in, the blue-haired feline had his arms stretched out painfully above him, firmly chained to each separate side of the upper border railing of the bed. And though his legs remained loose which could allow movement, he was too sore to budge, still in agony and in difficulty of breathing due to the position he was in, which caused further pressure upon his broken ribs, whilst leaving his profoundly deep-clawed back exposed. Other than that, the rest of his body was surprisingly bare of any critical injuries, but was _full_ of marks and scratches: there was faint bruising upon his one of his cheeks, neck, wrists, the right side just above his cracked ribs and his hips; deep bite-marks around his throat, shoulders and on his arms; scratches marred his chest, back and legs...amongst _other_ injuries.

He was slightly - only barely - grateful that Aizen didn't go full on out in his frenzy this time. Usually, upon taking his other form, things would be drastically worse, _far_ _worse_ than this. In fact, he had been absurdly indulgent this time, and it made the former Arrancar wonder. Aizen _never_ did anything irrationally. He would occasionally give into caprice, but generally, there also was a reason behind it all. So... _why_ _had_ the lord of the Espada been lenient with him?

Grimmjow's head perked up when he heard, all of a sudden, the door to his cell creak open, his vividly livid blue eyes darting over to lock on the one who profoundly took sadistic pleasure in ruining him, calmly making his way in, an amused dark smirk playing upon his lips, one which caused a low lethal growl to erupt from the feline before he could restrain it, bypassing tightly clenched teeth.

He feared him, that he truly did, but he would _never_ , _ever_ , stop hating him. Further than that, Grimmjow would _never_ stop fighting to keep hold of the blazing fire of his will that the other was attempting to extinguish, merely to obtain nothing but a malleable broken shell of a soul at his disposal. He'd really, readily give _anything_ Aizen wanted and wished to take, but that.

"Ah, my beloved Grimmjow" drawled out the immortal, dark brown eyes tranquilly taking in the damage he had previously inflicted upon the other "Oh dear me. You're in quite a shape."

"Which you should bloody well _know_ since _you_ put me in this fuckin' state" the chained creature countered resentfully, a seething snarl to his lips, which merely drew a chuckle from the child of chaos as the latter sat down on the bed beside other.

"I see you're as uncouth as ever."

"Fuck you" spat Grimmjow hatefully, hissing faintly as the child of chaos brushed his long slender fingers leisurely over the former Arrancar's raw injured back.

"I'd rather be the one to have the honour to do so" taunted Aizen sharply, smirking darkly when the other's response was to let out another angry growl, this one louder than the former "Now then, for the matter at hand - since I did not really get to ask you beforehand - can you explain to me why you're here?"

"You've gotta be fuckin' bullshitting me" deadpanned the blue-haired feline disbelievingly before he seethed out steadily " _Who_ put me here?"

An eerily pleasant smile crossed the immortal's serenely smug features: "I did."

Several wicked throbbing veins popped upon Grimmjow's forehead as he glared blackened daggers at the other: "Then _don't_ fuckin' go asking stupid ass questions, Aizen!"

"Apparently, I haven't been clear" stated the child of chaos with a sigh of feigned aggravation as he dug his nails deep in the other's wounds before leaning low to speak beside his captive's ear "Let me amend to that. What I would like to know, is why you, my beloved Grimmjow, given the fact you had clearly and capably escaped, ended up back within my hands again?"

Gritting his teeth as he clawed at the sheets, the former Arrancar narrowed his eyes insolently: "Bad fuckin' luck."

"Probably" said Aizen indolently with a smile as he chose to play Grimmjow's game, whilst continuing to feel the other's torn and tattered skin, staining his fingers dark red and drawing more pained hisses "Felines _are_ known to drag around misfortune to themselves and those around them. However, I'm not convinced that it is the only motive that pushed you to this."

"What else could it fuckin' be?" grounded out the blue-haired with difficultly, before he opted to flaunt a provocative smirk at the other, _knowing_ his next words were going to strike a nerve "Your freakin' bloody curse to allure and bring others to their knees, maybe?"

 _They did_ , immediately causing the immortal's face to darken momentarily, before he resumed his prior expression, albeit less complacently: "You were out of my reach, but you came back. Out of your own will. _Why_?"

The former Arrancar almost snorted with heavy scepticism: being out of Aizen's reach meant _absolutely nothing_. If the latter desired something, wanted someone, there was truly nowhere, on earth, within the heavens or hell, worth hiding from him. He'd get to them sooner or later.

 _However_ , that wasn't the sole - nor was it the main - reason that motivated the feline to track his way back into the mess he had so munificently left: "I have my reasons."

The blue-haired's vague response intrigued the brown-haired immortal: "Oh? Care to share?"

" _No_."

"I see" chuckled Aizen deeply, as he carried on to let his hands wander over the other, touches becoming more insidious "Allow me then to elaborate on a theory I came up with concerning your actions. It all resumes to two names in the end: Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo. For some reason - that is _still_ a mystery to me - they've both obtained your loyalty, which is the very thing that pushed you to forsake your own freedom in favour of - oh, I don't know exactly - being the shoulder for Ichigo to lean on whenever he'll need it? Or something along those lines, I suppose. I truly wonder how far you'd go for him. Why don't _you_ tell me, hm?"

How far would he go? That was beyond doubt a good question, and he wasn't sure he himself knew how to respond to it. Would he go as far as to die for the teenager? Yes. Why? Because, given the situation, nothing else he'd do, could ever be enough to repay Kurosaki Ichigo. But, coming to think of it, saying 'I'd die for him' wouldn't do any actual good: if Grimmjow accepted to lay down his life to spare the teen's, who'd be there to assure that the immortal didn't overstep his boundaries? Certainly not Inoue Orihime, as she was out of the picture, and he really didn't believe that anyone else had what it took to stand up for someone who unconditionally dedicated himself to the protection of others. So, living for him...Yes, that was better. Besides, even though it would cost him more than he would have wanted, he had long decided to live on to look out for the Shinigami Substitute. What pushed him to even think this way? The horror clouding the teenager's eyes upon realizing how twisted Aizen really was... All in all, strength of will and whatnot, Kurosaki Ichigo stayed a kid, and that was _not enough_ to rival with the immortal. But Grimmjow Jeagerjaques _did_ have what it took - undeniable fear aside - because he no longer had anything to lose.

And totally screw not letting the latter know about his choice: "As far as I'll fuckin' have to."

It was spoken with such steadfast devotion that it completely took the other aback: "That far?"

Staring at the child of chaos out of the corner of his eye, the blue-haired feline uttered bluntly: "You won't understand. It's fuckin' beyond you."

"It's _beneath_ me" stressed out Aizen with a sudden smirk, a double-entendre to his words as he forcefully pinned the other's head firmly to the bed, while the immortal's eyes began to gleam blood red "All these bonds forged upon promises, trust, loyalties and debts..."

"Yeah...No wonder you fuckin' coerce others into them" threw back Grimmjow pointedly, gradually growing tense, along with a freezing sensation flowing throughout his entire being, upon witnessing the immortal's shadow slowly shift form on the wall facing his eyesight.

Ah. He _had_ noticed that Aizen had been too lenient. He should have kept his thoughts shut.

" _I told you_ " declared the child of chaos evenly, his current changed voice chilling the blue-haired feline to the bone with its etherealness " _It's beneath me, meaning it's not for_ _ **me**_ _, but yes, I'll make use of them when necessary_ " long daggered fangs grazed the vein pulsating erratically within Grimmjow's neck, before a tongue darted out to taste the other's trepidation " _So...'As far as you'll have to', was it? Let's see to that, shall we?_ "

"Take your best fuckin' shot" spat the blue-haired feline hatefully as the other held him down harder than before, in order to fully lean into the chained creature.

" _Oh, I_ _ **will**_ " Aizen promised ominously, dark delight echoing in his eerie voice " _And as I do so, I'll proffer you two alternatives for what's going to come, which - I'm sure - you know well by now. The choice is yours of course, but let me give you a hint. You'll like neither._ "

True to that, Grimmjow did _not_ like one bit of either options offered, and yet, one was by a far a lesser evil than the other, so he knew which one to pick...and could only feel genuinely sorry for what awaited a certain person concerned in the malevolent plans of the immoral immortal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _Ya know 'ow this will_ _ **end**_ _."_

Hovering just above the ground with her pale nude legs crossed one on top of the other, the mismatched blue-eyed witch frowned faintly as those words rang within her head on constant repeat, whilst her eyes remained closed to the darkened room she was occupying, smoke, flashes and sparks of vivid black and dark blue permeating the air as she worked her magic.

And, moments later, upon finishing the enchantment the immortal had requested of her, the witch gradually opened her eyes, worry intensely alight within them, as the other's warning _still_ refused to let her be.

Exhaling heavily, she raised her hands from her knees and conjured a large transparent bluish orb with eerie inscriptions upon it - a looking-glass if you will - before she hesitated, glancing sideways. Peering into the future was something she never did, as she didn't need to, easily able to shy away from danger, but now this...this wasn't for _her_ , so maybe it was alright...no?

Setting her hands upon the orb, one above, one below, the witch set her lips upon it, under the gesture of a kiss, before whispering gently: "Show me, how this will end...for Aizen-sama."

Heeding her command, the orb all of a sudden lit up, illuminating the room as images rotated through it, like an accelerated roll of film, going so fast that it was all nothing but a blur. But she saw them easily. And what she _saw_ , made her want to die there and then in sheer and utter horror, wishing she hadn't seen anything, while cursing the other for triggering her curiosity.

Erratically spinning the orb upon itself in diverse directions, she tried to see where different paths would lead to, but every time, no matter the decision taken, no matter the route chosen, the result was _exactly_ the same, and she shuddered: Aizen was playing with fire, _deadly fire_.

Warm arms suddenly wrap around her floating form from behind, startling her, for she had been far too absorbed to notice anyone's approach, leading the culprit to chuckle beside her ear: "Well, well. That's new. The great Manter, snuck up upon."

"Aizen-sama" the witch murmured with wide eyes that locked onto the other's calm ones, a dark glint of sadistic satisfaction etched within them, whilst she quickly had her trembling hands make the orb vanish into thin air: if a Witch was mostly advised _not_ to see the future, the Children of Chaos were _forbidden_ from knowing it.

"You seem flustered. No, _worse_ " pointed out the immortal slowly, slight uneasiness upon his features as he saw the orb disappear "What did you see, Manter?"

It took awhile for her to reply, still too shaken to speak: "All being in your favour, as usual."

The unease dissipated as quickly as it came, the child of chaos smirking smugly as it went: "I should have known as much."

"But beware, Aizen-sama: There is death prancing over your paths and should you come to face it, it will be one that even _I_ cannot prevent" warned Manter cautiously, choosing her words with extreme care as to not reveal anything directly...for it wasn't something she could do: her purpose as a Witch serving the Children of Chaos was to guide and protect, hence in no way could she allow herself influence their choices, even if it is with but the intention to spare their lives.

"Death?" repeated Aizen with a thoroughly amused laugh "Now that I'm _immortal_ , there's _death_ lurking in my future."

"I rather you did not mock, Aizen-sama" she whispered with pursed lips, her voice utterly void of reprimand and holding only candid concern "You should tread with extreme care from now on as this is something I see as clear as day."

Tranquilly observing the other in her obvious worry, Aizen raised an eyebrow inquisitively: "And what is this ominous threat looming above my life?"

Manter really, _truly_ , wanted to answer him, but could only do so vaguely: "The fact that you are playing with blistering fire, laying your hands upon something that cannot be controlled, that _will not_ be controlled. It will burn you in the end when you least expect it, at the very moment you let your guard down."

Slowly taking in her words and attempting to decipher them, the immortal voiced casually: "I shan't let my guard down then."

Sighing in frustration at his unlimited nonchalance, she raised her mismatched eyes upwards: "It is not that simple."

An elegant thin brown eyebrow rose: "I've never known you to be _this_ anxious, Manter."

"When you are involved, Aizen-sama, I am _very_ anxious" voiced Manter softly, reaching out to caress the immortal's cheek tenderly, trailing her fingers lightly over his soft skin "It is my sworn duty to serve and protect you. Thus, I am entitled to fear for your life, _especially_ when I am not able to guard it."

Taking hold of her hand in his own and placing it to his lips, the child of chaos articulated lightly: "You worry too much."

"You do not worry _enough_ , Aizen-sama" she stated reproachfully, near pouting at the other whilst withdrawing her hand and setting it back upon her knee.

Eyes softening at the witch that raised him as a surrogate mother, Aizen stated smoothly: "That's why I have you."

"Always so imperturbable" she said as she shook her head with an indulgent smile to her lips "I am not the immortal one."

"No" agreed the immortal before raising his eyebrows mischievously "Just the _eternal_ one."

Snorting softly at the other's comeback, she reminded with intent: "Should the Aizen cease to be, my existence will become nought."

"Again, Manter, you worry far too much" said the child of chaos, taking hold of the witch's hand again and clutching at it reassuringly, slowly running a thumb over her knuckles "Death will _not_ touch me, not when I have taken all the necessary precautions against it."

Looking down at their joined hands, she then sighed resignedly as she softly squeezed back: "If Aizen-sama says so..."

Wondering what could have led to the witch to be so apprehensive for him but knowing better than to question further about it, the immortal tugged gently at Manter's hand: "Come."

Perking up at the abrupt change of conversation, the dark-haired woman eyed him curiously: "Where to?"

"We're going to discuss the next phase" the child of chaos smirked, a glint of dark triumph in his eyes that could only make the witch smile back in response.

"I appreciate the offer, but it will be without me, Aizen-sama" she declined politely, as she once again pulled her hand back, chortling light-heartedly at the other when he frowned in confusion, not understanding why he was being denied.

"I'm in need of your opinion, dear Manter."

"My opinion I will give you when we are alone" promised Manter faithfully before she paused, thinking of the best to word her reluctance to follow him "I...greatly overawe your sweet little devotee. Hence, it is best I do not trouble her with my presence."

"Hinamori?" uttered Aizen in surprise before then recalling the interactions between the two were rather tense, though mostly on his cousin's part "It's true that she seems intimidated by you. Does she feel threatened?"

The witch's dark painted lips curved upwards into an amused smile: "Regarding you, Aizen-sama? That she does, _very_ much so. She seemingly misread most of our interactions as something... _deeper_. Deeper than it should be."

"Silly little thing" laughed the immortal with a shake of his head "I'll speak to her about this."

"No, no, don't. Let her be" uttered the dark-haired woman hurriedly before the child of chaos made up his mind to chide his cousin "It is quite amusing to witness. I shall be the one to inform her...sooner or later."

Smiling widely, Aizen raised his eyebrows at the witch: "You're _enjoying_ this, aren't you?"

" _Immensely_ " she stressed out indolently with a mischievous grin as she titled her head back.

"And then you say _I_ live dangerously" chuckled the amused immortal as he let himself out, oblivious to the profound pained expression that flitted upon the witch's face at his words.

"You do, Aizen-sama" whispered the ethereal being desolately right after the child of chaos had left, bloody tears escaping from her mismatched eyes before she closed them "You _do_."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Things were running efficiently, all was going as planned, and Aizen was _very_ pleased by it. Now, it was time to indulge in a little entertainment, and he knew _exactly_ what to indulge in.

Leisurely taking his time to stroll through the 6th Division's barracks, the immortal headed towards where the Kuchiki had been locked up, Ulquiorra oddly choosing to place them all in the very cell in which Byakuya had interrogated Orihime. Talk about the utter irony of fate...

Reaching the confinement cell in question, the child of chaos soundlessly allowed himself in, dark brown eyes slowly taking in its slumbering occupants' one after the other: Majiko, Yaten and Michiru were on the left, Ginrei and Byakuya were in the middle, whilst Hitachi, Nowaki and Sojun were on the right, all of them chained up to the walls in slumped standing positions.

Much to Aizen's great satisfaction, the latter - the nearest to the cell's entrance - was the only Kuchiki awake, regarding the child of chaos with wide anxious eyes, inwardly edging further towards unease as the immortal wordlessly made his way over.

Stopping to stand before the Kuchiki, Aizen tranquilly let his eyes roam over the noble, deeply relishing in latter's tension, before he abruptly leaned in, startling Sojun, and exhaled a long slow breath upon the other's neck, eliciting a series of shivers from the bound Kuchiki.

He then pulled back slightly and took hold of the dark-haired man's chin, speaking against the other's lips with a wide amused smirk: "I must admit that this posture suits you to _perfection_."

"Sosuke" breathed out Sojun unevenly, knowing _exactly_ what the other's intentions were, as he attempted to pull his face free from the immortal's gentle though unyielding hold " _Don't_. Not here. Not like this."

Feigning puzzlement, the brown-haired man's eyebrows languidly arched upwards: "Hm?"

"Don't play dumb, you know _precisely_ what I mean" chastised the noble meaningfully before his tone of voice became faintly beseeching as the other drew in even closer "Don't do this."

"Don't do what, Sojun?" whispered Aizen in a voice that made the other's face flush "This?"

"Sto-!" started the Kuchiki, only to have the immortal bluntly drown out the rest of the plea with searing passion when he joined their lips together hotly, hungrily, heatedly, drawing a weak whimper from the noble as his eyes slid closed without realizing it.

The contact of the fervent kiss regrettably jolted memories that Sojun wanted so hard to bury, and he found himself melting along with it in the other's touch, returning the gesture just as ardently, a hint of nostalgia infused with it.

Lips laced together, as their mouths moulded against each other and their tongues traced the same trails in tandem, the Kuchiki doing so submissively to the Aizen's aggressiveness, whilst the latter allowed his hands to deftly drift over the other's body.

Moaning softly, Sojun completely lost himself in the sensations the other was bringing back to life, whilst momentarily forgetting what the man, he had once cherished more than a friend, had currently become. That was until someone harshly brought him back to reality: " _HEY_!"

Breaking apart at the same time, the two men turned their attention towards a restlessly rigid Byakuya, glaring bloody murder in the immortal's direction, who merely smirked wickedly in response: "Oh? You're awake, Byakuya dear? My apologies, I hadn't noticed."

"Get. _Away_. From. Him" articulated the Kuchiki Clan's leader angrily, stressing out his words weightily as he glared at the man who had the utter and shameless _nerve_ to molest his father, missing the way the latter's eyes darted away guiltily, as Aizen wasn't the only one to blame.

"All in good time" uttered the child of chaos smoothly, trailing off in order to latch his mouth back onto the Kuchiki's, the latter letting out a muffled gasp of discomfort, due to now having his son's appalled eyes on them.

"Will you leave him alone?!" called out the 6th Division's captain wrathfully, his bindings clanked loudly as he raged in horror at what he was witnessing, sincerely alarmed for his father's safety.

Rolling his eyes at the son's incessant interruptions, the immortal drew away once more from his prey with an exasperated sigh: "Eventually, yes."

" _Eventually_?!" echoed the Kuchiki Clan's leader in disbelief, anxiety and anger escalating higher "Leave him be this instant, ghastly beast! What worth has my oath, if you go and-?!"

In a blurred rush, Aizen tore off one of Sojun's sleeves and used the cloth to promptly and brutally wedge it between Byakuya's teeth before tying it tightly, effectively gagging him.

Shaking his head and breathing harshly through his nose, the Kuchiki noble was about to glare venomously at the child of chaos when the latter's malevolent smile stilled him with a chill to the core, the immortal's malignly amused tone doing nothing to quell it: "I truly adore your voice, notably when you lose composure, but right now, it's _really_ grating on my focus."

Nimbly tracing his fingers over the young noble's forcefully parted lips, the latter who was far too stunned to even pull away, the brown-haired man then lazily returned back to Sojun's side, smirking slyly once they were face to face yet again: "Now, where were we?"

Swallowing hard with boundless horror given their current audience, the Kuchiki desperately attempted to reason with the Aizen who calmly leaned in once more: "Sosuke, _please_ , st-!"

The child of chaos smiled smugly against the noble's neck as the latter's breath hitched loudly in his throat as the brown-haired immortal expertly cupped him through his robes, making the dark-haired man absolutely silent in sheer shame at the exposure of his responsiveness to the other's evil deeds.

"Ho?" whispered Aizen slowly with deep amusement in his voice, whilst keeping his hand in constant motion upon the other " _Enjoying_ yourself, Sojun?"

"B-Be _quiet_ , Sosuke" stammered the Kuchiki with tightly clenched eyes, straining to maintain composure and utterly failing to do. He shook his head vehemently, hoping it would help: he didn't want Byakuya to him like this, and Sojun didn't even dare check to see if his son had turned his head or not. He really, _deeply_ hoped it was the former.

"Only if you won't be" countered back the immortal smoothly as he worked the other's body against him, going further and letting his hand creep past the white sash at the noble's waist, in order to directly be in contact with the latter's flesh "I want to hear you."

Biting his lip to prevent himself from doing what the child of chaos wanted, Sojun attempted to block out the building pleasure, hands clenched into fists causing the chains to rattle barely: "N-No...Sosuke, _stop_ it."

His repeated request fell upon deaf ears however as the immortal pressed further into him, so they were now closely against each other, and intensified his actions, skilfully moving his hand upon Sojun's erection, whilst lavishing the noble's neck with undivided attention, biting it lightly every now and then.

Attempting to keep quiet was becoming increasingly harder with every fleeting second, and soon, soft gasps abashedly escaped the dark-haired noble, self-loathing smothering him more than anything else amidst the blinding fervour burning up from within him.

And Aizen wasn't making things easier for him, as he murmured melodiously in the other's ear, whilst alternating between licking and nipping at it, all in harmony with each touch _down there_ : "Scream for me, Sojun. Don't hold back. _Let go_."

"Ha... _AH_!"

"Yes, go ahead. _More_ " urged the child of chaos with a faintly impassioned purr that had the other feel even hotter than ever before: it had been awhile since he heard Aizen talk that way.

"S-Sosuke..." panted out the bound man quietly, completely gone and lost within the waves of bliss he was experiencing, a feat which the immortal rewarded with a deep fiery tongued-kiss.

The word _'horrified'_ didn't even begin to define what ran through the chilled core of Sojun's silenced son, wide entirely disbelieving eyes unable to look away from what he was seeing: his father, was literally putty within the immortal's adept hands, the latter's deft touches effortlessly rendering the pureblood dependent, compliant, submissive, vulnerable, _pathetic_.

Kuchiki Byakuya wanted to throw up. This...is what his father had been reduced to? In mere moments? So easily? By _Aizen Sosuke_ of all people? Utterly unconceivable. This _had_ to be a nightmare. A terrible thought then came to him: if subjected to a similar treatment - which was evident enough: he _was_ naive in such domains but Aizen's intentions towards him were crystal clear - would _he_ be able to resist the child of chaos? Stand his ground against him? Keep his resolve intact? He wanted to arrogantly say 'yes', but, right now, he was filled with doubt on the subject...especially given the current situation.

Accidently shifting his glance in his son's direction, Sojun's entire face instantly drained of its arising heated colours of passion, leaving room to pallid guilt and ashen shame upon seeing the disappointment, disgust and dread etched within Byakuya's features. And though the latter was solely focused on the immortal - who was provocatively maintaining stares with the Clan's leader, a dark derisive smirk to his lips - the Kuchiki felt as though that look was also directed at him. And that killed him.

"S...So-Sosuke..." Sojun struggled out breathlessly as he tried to rid himself of the clouding sensations by going fully stiff under the other's touch " _Stop_. That's enough. L...Let me go."

"Already?" articulated Aizen with faint surprise, though not once halting in his movements "But we're having _so_ much fun. It would be _such_ a shame to stop now."

" _AH_!" cried out Sojun before he had the time to stifle it, his voice caught somewhere between shock and pleasure as the immoral immortal suddenly ground his hips into the other, their hardness each brought together by the gesture.

Chuckling deeply, the child of chaos had his eyes glinting with dark mischief lock with the noble's hazy embarrassed ones: "See? You're still responsive."

"You..." the Kuchiki began with difficulty, his tone insistent as he willed his body to obey his desire to keep control "You _have_ to...to stop."

"I don't have to do anything you ask of me, Sojun. But I'll relent, just this once" notified Aizen complacently as he _finally_ pulled away, raising his hand to lips and leisurely licking away what little white sticky fluid was upon it, causing a flushed, tired Sojun to glance away.

Smirking at the expected reaction from the other, the immortal's darkened lust-filled eyes then flickered towards the young 6th Division's captain, laughing out at the latter's openly aghast and gobsmacked expression, before he taunted scathingly, employing a tone of voice one would use when speaking to a toddler: " _Poor_ Byakuya's confused. Can't understand what there's between dear daddy and bad old me?"

Whilst Byakuya lividly attempted to reduce the child of chaos to ashes with his eyes alone, Sojun tensed significantly, calling out in reprimanding rigid tone: " _Sosuke_."

Calm dark brown eyes collided with wide dark grey ones: "I didn't mention anything about it before because I left _you_ with the courtesy of informing him. But if you have no intention of telling him anytime soon, I _will_."

"Byakuya..." started hesitantly the young captain's father after awhile, the immortal's faint threat lingering in the air as he struggled to formulate coherent words "Sosuke and I... We..."

The Kuchiki Clan's leader blinked extremely hard at what he was hearing: _Sosuke and I_? _WE_?! That sounded _so wrong_ on _so many_ different levels.

"Just spit it out, Sojun."

"We...We were...We used to be lovers" confessed Sojun awkwardly, instantly looking away upon seeing the blatant horror that arose in his son's eyes "We...had an illicit affair, when we were younger, long before I met your mother."

Scratch whatever it was that had been mentioned before: _this_ , was so very, very, _very_ wrong.

" _Illicit_ _affair_?" repeated Aizen incredulously with raised eyebrows as he softly caught Sojun's chin to force the latter to lock eyes with him "What happened to _'romantic encounters'_ , hm?"

"It _was_ an illicit affair, notably with _you_ corrupting and dragging Sojun into it" interjected a harsh voice which made Byakuya's father jump guiltily and the immortal roll his eyes irately.

Sighing in irritation, the child of chaos stared darkly over his shoulder, a little beyond where Byakuya was chained: "And of course, you just _had_ to wake up _now_."

"Get your hands off my son" voiced Ginrei firmly, his glare just as venomous, _especially_ when Aizen just went on and ignored him in favour of kissing Sojun again just to rankle the other.

"Worry not, old man" spoke up the child of chaos as he pulled away unhurriedly, licking at the other's lower lip while doing so, before flashing the old Kuchiki a sinister smile "This was just a final goodbye."

"A...A final goodbye?" echoed Sojun unsurely with a bewildered expression upon his still feverish features, whilst the other two awakened Kuchiki's eyes widened slightly at what the immortal's words could possibly signify "What do you mean, Sosuke?"

The aforementioned faintly softened his eyes indulgently at the other: "I did say that I've forgone any interest in you, haven't I, Sojun? I meant it. You see, your feelings for me have majorly remained unchanged and any degradation bestowed upon you would not cause Ginrei-sama any despair further than the one we've inflicted on him the past" Aizen's eyes then darkened again maliciously "With _Byakuya_ , however..."

With the young captain swiftly understanding that he was going to be harmed just to hurt his family amongst other things, both Sojun and Ginrei looked on absolutely aghast at the child of chaos, the latter Kuchiki forcing out: "You wouldn't..."

"I _will_ " declared Aizen with a chilling smile before he tilted his head to a side with an arched eyebrow "Have you not heard the oath your Clan's leader pronounced to me?"

"You _coerced_ him into it" reminded the old Kuchiki ruthlessly, heart thumping riotously with alarm upon the realization that all the immortal had promised, and probably already readied, for his grandson were close, far _too_ _close_ , to becoming a reality.

"A minor detail" shrugged Aizen uncaringly, smile still in place though now even broader than before "Nevertheless, he's _mine_ now. And that's not going to change any time soon."

Nearing the young gagged noble, Aizen slowly ran the back of his hand upon the Kuchiki's soft pale cheek, chuckling when the noble fiercely wrenched his face away as far as his position allowed it, before glaring murderously at the brown-haired war victor, who merely smirked in response: "Having a little trouble accepting this fate of yours, aren't we? You _shall_ lose your status as untouched, and unclaimed, because the taking is _irrevocable_."

As visible shivers of revulsion and rage ran through Byakuya's body, Sojun felt completely and terribly powerless, beseeching being his only ability left: "Sosuke... _Please_. Don't do this to him. Take me instead and please, _please_ , leave Byakuya out of this, I'm begging you."

Entirely ignoring the part where the father willingly offered himself in exchange for his son's non-involvement, the immortal smirked slyly as he staunchly stuck onto one passage within the Kuchiki's pleas: "Would you rather have me to it to someone else then? Rukia perhaps?"

Despite being silenced, Byakuya let out a rather menacing harsh growl of warning which led the immortal to laugh out with morbid amusement: "He doesn't quite seem to agree with that, does he? Worry not about your beloved little sister, as my prime concern for now is _you_."

Dark brown inhumane eyes flitting over to the eldest Kuchiki awake, the child of chaos spoke slowly, seriously, whilst laying a hand upon the young captain's stiff shoulder: "So tell me, Ginrei- _sama_ , should I taint his blood...or his soul?"

To say that Ginrei looked shocked was an understatement: he appeared totally flabbergasted by the fact that Aizen was _actually_ giving _him_ a choice in the matter. Given the sheer and utter loathing the other had accumulated throughout the years on behalf of their clan, the old man would have assumed that the child of chaos would take the initiative to wreak havoc in _both_ blood and soul, hence causing the inclusive extinction of the Kuchiki name.

Needless to say, both options were hideous in reality, but, to the elderly Kuchiki, one was immensely more important to salvage than the other, regardless of the outcome the latter left...

Slowly glancing towards his grandson with a hint of apology in his features which baffled the one towards whom it was directed to, the old Kuchiki worded ruefully: "Byakuya, I hope you'll one day forgive me" his old, worn yet firm eyes then locked with Aizen's "His soul."

As both Byakuya and Sojun blinked in confusion, not at all grasping what was being said, the child of chaos unexpectedly seemed to be, not really _that_ surprised, but rather unimpressed by the elder's picking: " _Really_? You'd rather save the pathetic bloodline you might never even have, rather than spare your grandson from the affliction you _know_ he'll come to endure?"

Lowering his eyes, Ginrei spoke clearly, unswervingly: "It's a risk I am willing to take and a sin I am willing to bear for the rest of my life, as well as in death."

"You're _incredible_ " uttered the immortal with incredulous disdain as he shook his head before glancing in Byakuya's direction with raised eyebrows and a sardonic smirk "Do you hear that, my dear? Excluding the oath you already made to me, your own grandfather essentially gave up your body to me to preserve the Kuchiki name. Wonderful of him, isn't it?"

"What's the difference?" inquired Sojun with a puzzled frown which he was sharing with his son over the topic of discussion, whilst his eyes darted between his father and former friend questioningly, apprehensively "Between tainting his blood and tainting his soul?"

When the old Kuchiki didn't answer, the child of chaos did: "Well, for a pureblood, their blood must remain untainted, by anyone other than another pureblood of the opposite sex within the same clan; otherwise their offspring will be anything but pure. So keeping their blood clean is more important to some purebloods than the preservation of the soul. The ruin of a soul, however, is completely independent from the future progeny, but it _is_ damaging, because whilst it can be done gently, it can also be taken by force, and in both cases, it is only done by a person of the same gender as the pureblood in question, no matter if they're purebloods or not."

Realization dawning upon him when he finally understood why his father had been angered, but _not_ alarmed, by his trysts with Aizen in the past, Sojun whispered in dismay: "So, what you're saying is...?"

"Ginrei- _sama_ would rather see dear Byakuya losing his innocence to a man - or men even - than to a woman that isn't of the Kuchiki Clan, in order to keep their noble name _alive_ " articulated the immortal smoothly with a broad smirk, his words causing Byakuya to choke on his breath as his eyes went wide, before they darted edgily in his grandfather's direction, the latter who refused to look back, knowing _exactly_ what he'd see if he did.

Sojun, as well, was staring at his father as though he did not recognize him: _he_ might have frolicked with the child of chaos in the past, but he had _never_ dragged anyone else with him, not like his father had alas done with them all, merely because he had ignored the warnings he had _known_ of, unlike it had been with Sojun, who had neared Aizen out of _ignorance_. Perhaps that was the reason for his behaviour to be different with him than with the other Kuchiki. But that was only speculation, for he had never been able to fully comprehend Aizen's thoughts.

"But Lady Hisana..." spoke up suddenly Majiko in a quiet voice, causing the four other males to look in her direction, taking in the utter terror in her eyes as she had overheard and realized what her dear cousin was going to endure, though she remained slightly confused given that Byakuya had married Hisana...right?

"...was far too frail for them to consummate their union, meaning that Byakuya is _still_ a pure virgin" completed Aizen effortlessly, smirking as her expression grew even further horrified, before he then gestured at the young captain upon noticing that the others were close to also waking up "Now, if you don't mind, I'm in need of a private talk with your Clan's leader."

Encasing them in a kido spell, which made them unseen to the world outside of it whilst they could still see right through their transparent-like surroundings, the child of chaos turned to Byakuya, gently ridding the latter of the gag: "You wish to speak your mind? I'm listening."

Staring warily at the other, notably given the unsettling conversation he had just heard, the young Clan's leader spoke slowly: "I thought you said I couldn't."

"Not lest I give you permission, which is what I'm currently doing" pointed out the immortal casually, shrugging as he carelessly let the piece of cloth fall to the ground.

"How can you...?" began the 6th Division's captain before cutting himself off mid-sentence when the other abruptly raised a hand to his hair, threading those long ebony locks through his fingers.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly: surely Aizen wasn't going to...? If the other _was_ , the young noble was _not_ ready for it. He wasn't yet an emotional wreck, but he wasn't exactly clear-headed enough either...

"Hm?" pressed the child of chaos with a knowing smile at the other's sudden stillness, as he continued stroking the Kuchiki's hair, as if petting a pet "Go on."

Swallowing hard, the young Kuchiki closed his eyes as to preserve equanimity: "How can you relish in another's suffering? How can you make use of...abuse so _easily_?"

"You mean _sexual_ abuse" corrected the immortal cruelly, chuckling sharply when the other tensed further, before he then leaned in to whisper in his captive's ear "It's because you're rather naive and inexperienced in this domain that you ask the question. But you'll come to understand, eventually, that sex is _power_. It _is_ controlling in ways you can't yet comprehend. It can bend and break, it can mould or mend, it can taint or turn, it can heal or hurt, just as it can be sinister or sensual...if you know just the right way to make good - or bad - use of it. Now, as to why I relish in another's suffering...it's simply because it fuels my _every_ lust. I take pleasure in such... _diversions_."

Turning his gaze sideways to meet the other's eyes, the young Kuchiki noble regarded the other with a glare that was situated between revulsion and dread: "How is it that you take sex and pleasure, and twist them into something... _so_ utterly depraved?"

"Because they _can_ be" smiled Aizen cannily as he lazily pulled back and crossed his arms "You couldn't possibly understand."

Feeling more at ease now the other was at distance, the 6th Division's captain narrowed his eyes distastefully: "You're correct on this. I _don't_."

"I'm really not that surprised. Pride can't possibly fathom Lust, despite the two for them being sibling sins. Lust, however, can weave its way and bring Pride to its knees."

"That sounds oddly familiar" muttered Byakuya under his breath as he turned his head to the side, as recollections of prior events back out on the bloodied battlefield came back to mind.

Understanding what the young noble was referring to, Aizen shook his head, chuckling: "You believe that I'm mocking, but rather there's a hidden meaning to my words, one out of your grasp."

Still looking away from the immortal, an elegant black eyebrow rose steadily at that: "Isn't that always the case when you speak?"

"True" agreed the child of chaos with a nod, his smile then turning even crueler that it had been ever since he had entered the cell "Now then, my dear Byakuya, I in fact came here for a specific reason. Given the reality that, you _will_ be losing your chastity in the upcoming hours, I have decided to be a little lenient and grant you a choice."

Subtly shuddering at the tranquillity laced within the other's tone despite the immorality of his words, the Kuchiki Clan's leader frowned as he repeated: "A choice?"

"That's it. You have four possibilities as to whom you'll lose it to: my Espada, the captives, those of the Rukongai, or me."

Byakuya finally looked in Aizen's direction, and it was done with wholly wide appalled eyes: "What kind of a choice is _that_?"

"A very generous one, I believe. Another person would have given you fewer options" pointed out the immortal with a derisive smirk, before he titled his head to the side and began listing off a few other details "Something else you need to be aware of: you will not know who it is until you are in the same room with them. Also, once your choice _made_ , there is no turning back whatsoever, for upon a single step of indecision during the act, and I instantly have a member of your family pay compensation for it. One last thing, if you chose either the Espada or those of the Rukongai, I shall warn you _now_ , it will _not_ be pleasant."

The contents of the conversation were far too surreal for the Kuchiki, but before he could actually consider that in depth, he seethed out incredulously: "Because with _you_ it _would_ be?"

"Believe it or not, it would, for I'm _very_ passionate lover" informed Aizen imperturbably, joining a demonstration to his words by drawing near again in order to languidly lick at the young noble's neck, and Byakuya couldn't help but shiver with anxious aversion and a hint of trepidation, dreading that the child of chaos would go _further_ than that.

Viciously pulling away as far as he could, the 6th Division's captain declared his vehement disagreement, recalling all that has been mentioned on the immortal's behalf on various ends: "That's not something I can believe after what's been hinted about you."

"Oh, is that so?" the child of chaos chuckled, before a wide sadistic smile spread out upon his features and prickled the other's skin "If we're talking about Grimmjow, then yes, I've _never_ been quite gentle with him."

The young noble let out an erratic strained breath, profoundly sickened, with every passing moment under the other's suffocating presence and his vile, dark words: "How _can_ you?"

"It's because I _can_. Besides, it's hard to resist, tying down to one's whims an unruly beast" confided the immortal, earning another series of shivers form the Kuchiki "Now back to you. Whether I ravish you or simply take you, your first time with me _will_ be pleasurable, that I can assure you. It's the _aftermath_ that you might come to utterly resent because I will have made you endure just as much pain as pleasure. And you'll hate, both me and yourself, for _enjoying_ it."

Having momentarily lost his voice in his horror, the 6th Division's captain finally managed to word out in a tight whisper: "I'll _never_ feel gratification at your hands."

"Oh dear me" laughed out the immortal in a scathingly loud tone of voice "Never say never, Byakuya...not when you'll be utterly _incapable_ of upholding such a bold statement."

"I _will_ uphold it" declared the Kuchiki categorically, resolutely deciding to defy the other on this wicked scheme with everything he had. No matter what the other planned to make him undergo, he would simply _not_ respond with pleasure. Not in the least, if _never_ at all.

"If I got your precious father to scream my name in sheer throes of pleasure, passion and pain, I'll get you to do _exactly_ the same. Or maybe even challenge myself to do _more_ to you than just that" promised Aizen to the aghast young noble, doing so in an ominous murmur directly within the latter's ear "After all, any humanity I have or had for him, I don't have for _you_."

Byakuya tried to ignore the feeling in his gut as if he had just had the air knocked out of him, whilst attempting to quell the sensation of absolute horrified terror flooding through his veins at the other's sinister words, the depth of them chipping away at his resolve already, notably upon remembering how easily Sojun had given and in responded the immortal's touch...

"So, in the end, I'm being coerced to opt amongst those imprisoned like me, is that it?" asked the Kuchiki noble quietly after awhile, once he regained a little of his bearings.

"You say 'amongst' but remember: you won't know _who_ until you'll be together for the act. It might be someone you can't picture yourself with, or someone you would have never touched intimately under different circumstances" explained the brown-haired immortal meaningfully, before he pulled back to face the Kuchiki and raised an eyebrow at the latter "Are you _sure_ this is the alternative you want?"

Byakuya's emotions kept relentlessly fluctuating between fury and fear, and, now, it was the former: "You're saying that it is _better_ for me to be violated? For that is what those of the Rukongai will be intent on doing, am I right? As well as your Espada, since _you_ mentioned that it would be 'unpleasant'. Isn't _that_ what you said?"

"I'm not saying anything at all, my dear. I told you that I'm giving you a choice" reminded Aizen loftily before smiling in cruel amusement "If you wish for your first sexual experience to be _rape_ , then by all means, be my guest. One more thing: no matter your choice, you will _still_ have to please me sooner or later. _When_ that will be, is of little consequence but I thought you should know. Well? What is it going to be?"

Glancing away as to escape the other's predatorily anticipating stare, the young captain went silent again, while vigilantly weighing his options, but he honestly couldn't envision that one of the choices was safer than the other. But that _was_ the point, wasn't it? The other wished for his severe suffering and _wasn't_ going to make it simple for him.

Aizen wordlessly kept his eyes fixated his eyes noble before him as the latter carefully made up his mind on the matter, and when those dark grey orbs abruptly raised back towards him, the brown-haired immortal witnessed determination...and despair, causing the child of chaos to smirk sinisterly in response as he understood exactly what those two emotions stood for.

This was it. Byakuya chose an option, and he was hoping that he hadn't picked a wrong one.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _This_ , he did not expect. Not all, not even once. The possibility hadn't _even_ crossed his mind.

After Byakuya had voiced his choice, Aizen hadn't reacted at all, not even a flinch or one of his usual sinister sarcastic smiles, so the Kuchiki was left on edge and at lost on what to think.

Wordlessly moving forward to unchain the noble and warning him not to try anything lest he wished to face dire consequences, the immortal maintained the kido spell and motioned for the young captain to follow, thus leading him out of the cell totally unseen to his family' eyes. Ordinarily, he would have resisted, but the thought of his relatives paying the price was not something he wished to risk, particularly not with Rukia, as he had an inkling that it'd be all taken out on her first and foremost.

Leaving the 6th Division's barracks, the two gradually made their way towards the centre of the Seireitei, passing the riots and ruins that plagued the environment, all of it even worse than before: it basically looked just like hell, with no reason, no restraint, no regulation, just people running around, taking what they wanted, whilst others wandered about like broken bleeding souls right after having lost whatever is was that had been stolen from them.

The Kuchiki noble quickly diverted his eyes from the chaos that surrounded, unable to look any longer. It was beyond any description, and he was the _only_ one it bothered, for the child of chaos seemed to be right at home, not appearing the least perturbed by what was occurring. And that intensely infuriated the young Clan's leader more than he could fathom it.

The 6th Division's captain was about to voice his seething opinion concerning the other's eerie ease at the situation, when they abruptly came to a halt, which led Byakuya's attention to be then drawn to a large circular mass of dark matter there out in front of them, which distinctly looked like a portal. It appeared to be rotating within itself - just like a black hole - when it was still, the only things in motion being crackling sparks of dark blue rimming the circle. In fact, to be honest, it looked no different than a Garganta, with the exception of being much greater in size.

Swiftly taking a firm hold of the noble's arm, the child of chaos had the other follow him through it, a sudden strong smothering sensation assaulting the young Kuchiki upon doing so, which somehow had him struggling to keep hold on reality, his consciousness slowly slipping away from him and a feeling of numbness gnawing at him.

Most of his senses where gone, the only thing he was actually aware of being the tug still present on his arm, before the strange sensation then abruptly left him as suddenly as it came to him, leading his vision to clear again and, much to his absolute astonishment, he found himself gazing upon the sands of the Hueco Mundo and a rather intact looking Las Noches.

When the 6th Division's captain voiced his surprise, the brown-haired immortal ignored him or rather chose to remain silent, intently concentrated upon rejoining his fortress, pulling the other along with him. Once they entered, the child of chaos guided the Kuchiki noble through a long labyrinth of corridors dyed in blinding white, whilst Byakuya allowed his mind wander in order to ease the growing sense of apprehension that was nagging at him.

Though it had been _his_ choice, he distinctly had the feeling that the immortal was leading him towards what he radically considered to be his looming doom, with his initial thoughts being that the child of chaos would seek to diminish him by forcing him with one of the remaining male Shinigami of the Gotei - for the Kuchiki noble _had_ opted to go with Aizen Sosuke's offer of choosing the captives over the other three alternatives - scarring both him and them, particularly if the person was someone he frequently encountered on a daily-basis.

On a limb, several came to mind and whom he _deeply_ hoped weren't the ones to be involved: it could be either Renji Abarai - given the relationship they had at work as captain and lieutenant, it'd make it hideously marked for years to come; Gin Ichimaru, Shinji Hirako or Kensei Muguruma - were fellow captains of the Gotei and _that was it_ ; Shunsui Kyoraku - that man was like an uncle, albeit an annoying one, to him, so no, just _no_ ; or Toshiro Hitsugaya - now _that_ would be totally and utterly uncalled for, since he was practically a _child_ , age aside.

He _then_ realized that, _amongst_ the captives, the Arrancars - rather, former Arrancars - were _also_ included - because the immortal _hadn't_ actually been specific - and that made him rather nervous. Not only because they were of another race entirely, but he didn't _know_ them, like at all. Then again, perhaps it was better for this to be done with someone he didn't know, rather than with someone whom he was familiar with. But honestly...which of the two was _worse_?

By the time he'd been brought to the chosen destination - the slab of a door wedged within the umpteenth wall they crossed and finally stopped in front of - he still hadn't found an answer, nor could he fathom who it was that'd be waiting to carry out the venture on the other side.

The child of chaos slowly relinquished his hold upon his captive, causing the latter to glance at him questioningly only to once again not be answered to, when, all of a sudden, footsteps were heard, echoing noisily in the hallways as they steadily made their way towards where the immortal and the noble stood.

An Espada - Nnoitra - then made his appearance, escorting - or rather, forcefully _dragging_ \- a person, clearly a male, struggling within his handler's iron grip upon the back of his neck. Clad in Shinigami attire and thus excluding any involvement of the former Arrancars, the peach-skinned male had his hands bound in front of him with seki cuffs, and a thick black mask over his head, rendering his identity unknown, and that made the young Clan's leader subtly roll his eyes: Aizen Sosuke and his fondness for theatrical dramatics.

The unidentified shinigami still fought fiercely to pull away from the one guiding him, when the latter abruptly leaned in to whisper something in the other's ear, which somehow managed to render him absolutely still, before the Quinto brought him over and brutally shoved him forward, leading him to be swiftly caught be the 6th Division's captain by the shoulders so he wouldn't have to collide either with the wall or floor.

Staring down at whomever it was that was against him, the Kuchiki noted that the mystery person was slightly shorter in size to him, yet had a somewhat similar build, lean but muscular enough. But once again, the dark-haired noble had no idea who it could be, only that he was absolutely positive, that it was neither Renji, as there were no tattoos, nor Shunsui, as no excessive hairiness was to be seen, nor Toshiro, as the person present was far older, nor Gin, for there was no paleness in view, nor was it Kensei or Shinji, as they were taller than him.

As the tensed individual in his arms breathed out heavily under the covering, the tall Espada reached forward to rid the other of his mask, after Nnoitra's master motioned for him to do so.

And then, Byakuya had to blink repeatedly in downright disbelief as he came face to face with the very last person he expected to see: " _Kurosaki_ _Ichigo_?"

"Byakuya!" exclaimed the Shinigami Substitute in surprise, a hint of relief to his features as he saw the black-haired noble in clearly better shape since last time "Are...? Are you _alright_?"

"Fine" responded the 6th Division's captain automatically with a hasty nod, and he could tell that his reply was not convincing _at all_ for the other just stared at him incredulously.

But the noble quickly brushed it off, diverting Ichigo's focus away from him with an inquiry of his own, as he aided the other to stand up straight: "What of you?"

"I'll live, I guess" mumbled the orange-haired teen as he scowled at the floor and nervously pulled at the bindings around his wrists, before casting an uncertain fleeting glance around, squinting due to all the surrounding whiteness "Why are we...wherever we are exactly?"

Staring at the other, the Kuchiki realized, much to his horror, that the question was sincere: Ichigo had _no_ _clue_ why he...why they were here. Aizen...had had the extreme decency of _not_ telling him. Oh the poor dear boy.

"Hello, Ichigo" spoke up the immortal evenly, making the teenager startle and stare at him in stilled silence, which caused brown-haired to tilt his head with arched eyebrows, expression feigning worry "Aren't you going to greet back?"

"I'd rather keep quiet for now, or I might just say something _really_ offending" confessed the Shinigami Substitute tightly in a quiet tone of voice, his eyes conveying nothing but enmity.

"Oh _really_? Have it your way then" chuckled the child of chaos in utter amusement, whilst nodding in the Quinto's direction "That will be all Nnoitra."

"Aizen-sama" bowed the tall Espada respectfully before he took his leave, but not without sending a disconcerting leer in Ichigo's direction which drew such a strong shudder from him, that Byakuya saw it, earning the latter's soundless concern.

"Shall we?" uttered Aizen pleasantly as he gestured towards the door that opened as if on cue to his words, leading the other two to glance at each other before complying mutely not a moment later, knowing better than to decline, for it hadn't been an invitation, but a directive.

Uneasily letting themselves in a room even whiter than anything previously seen, they halted merely a step beyond the entrance upon noticing that the child of chaos hadn't followed them, leaning indolently against the doorway's pane instead, watching them closely.

Frowning faintly, the 6th Division's captain looked over his shoulder at the other, wondering what the immortal was up to now, when the orange-haired teen inhaled rather sharply in what sounded to be horror: " _Grimmjow_?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

As Ichigo furiously riveted his raving rage towards their captor, the Kuchiki noble glanced back towards the inside of the room, in order to catch a glimpse of what had incensed the other so, only to fall upon the former Arrancar laid in a corner of the room, utterly immobile.

Now grasping why the Shinigami Substitute had reacted the way he did, Byakuya's eyes widened faintly: was he...? Given the distance and his own restricted senses, he couldn't tell.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. Grimmjow lives" informed Aizen smoothly, inwardly pleased at his own insight that the blue-haired feline's concern was not one-sided "I merely reminded him of what it was like to be under me and my orders."

Recoiling as if he had been burnt, Ichigo cringed at the way the other formulated his response, before wordlessly glaring in silence at the immortal, causing the latter to smirk sinisterly: "I _really_ do enjoy what burns deep within your eyes for every action I take that riles you. I can't wait to extinguish it and replace it with unrestrained fear instead."

Sensing the teen's indignation escalating dangerously, the noble swiftly reached out to set a steadying hand upon the other's shoulder, acting just in time to prevent the orange-haired from lashing out unthinkingly upon the child of chaos. Realizing thanks to Byakuya that he was being baited and had almost reacted on it, Ichigo attempted to calm down, anxiety slowly creeping back into him as he took in the momentous mistake he had nearly made, before he narrowed his eyes at Aizen: "I _hate_ you."

"I'm acutely aware" replied the immortal with a sly smile prior to sending the 6th Division's captain a chilling stare, which caused the latter to shiver subtly before glaring back defiantly amidst the trepidation the child of chaos had managed to progressively instil within him. Aizen _had_ been instigating Ichigo on purpose for some reason, and Byakuya had just thwarted whatever plans the other had. The young Clan's leader then decided that it was a rather good thing...as long as _he_ paid for it and not his family. In that case, he'd have to have a word with the orange-haired teen for the future, because facing the child of chaos prepared was difficult as it was, but having to face him unprepared, was sheer suicide.

"Now listen up, the both of you" commanded Aizen firmly with a clap of his hands in order to draw the other two's complete attention, as well as usher a warning for the orange-haired to keep still for he had been about to worriedly rush of to the feline's side "I will need to test you in terms of compliance."

"To...test us in terms of compliance?" repeated Ichigo slowly, puzzlement in his tone whilst Byakuya quietly frowned in a similar confused manner.

"That's right. I had the two of you pronounce oaths to me, but they become rather blatantly meaningless if you do not truly understand their depth and magnitude."

"You've rendered us utterly powerless towards you in exchange of the safety of those dear to us" seethed the Kuchiki through clenched teeth, eyes narrowed to a lethal degree "What _more_ is there to understand?"

"Again, you hasten yourself to conclusions without thinking things through" the child of chaos sighed with a patronizing shake of his head, drawing further irk from the noble "This has nothing to do with you _becoming_ powerless, as you already _were_ as such before me. _This_ , is about you - particularly you, Byakuya - getting through your thick skulls that from here on out, that you are to _obey_ me as you now _belong_ to _me_ , body and soul. Defiance is no longer an opportunity you are to allow yourselves as I will not tolerate it in the least. Anything else, I can easily overlook" informed the immortal effortlessly before reinforcing his explanations whilst gesturing in the former Arrancar's direction with chin "Take Grimmjow for example: his loathing for me is no secret, nor is his disrespect. _However_ , when I give him an order, no matter what it may be, he will _not_ challenge it."

As the two captives, both stock still and slightly pale with widened eyes, let that disturbingly unsettling information slowly sink in, Ichigo stuttered out hesitantly: "You mean...we're now your...yours?"

The Shinigami Substitute was going to say _'your pets'_ but didn't want to give the other any ideas in case he got it wrong. Although, given the immortal's recent words and actions both towards him and the Kuchiki noble, he was sure he wasn't that far from guessing it correctly.

Shrugging nonchalantly, the brown-haired smirked lightly, having caught on without needing to hear it: "Think of yourselves what you wish. It's of very little importance to me, so long that you _do_ understand that you _are_ mine."

The young Clan's leader, who had remained momentarily stunned silent, expressed himself lividly: "I _refuse_ to comply...with _this_."

"I _knew_ you'd say that" laughed out Aizen, before he moved forwards until he stood face to face with the noble, a baleful smile - which seemed just about ready to promise the worst of pains imaginable - to his lips "So here's a little... _incentive_ for you. The two of you each have your own weaknesses, but that are at least one for each of you that is quite easily exploitable currently" dark brown malevolent eyes glanced sideways "You, Ichigo, have the undying will and desire to protect each and every soul dear to you or that you consider being a friend of yours, sometimes even going further and caring for your foes" those dark brown eyes then darted back to the one they were facing priory "And you, my dear Byakuya, amidst all the consideration you deny to have, you care a lot - and quite blatantly, I might add - for Rukia, and by extension, your remaining family members. Unfortunately for the both of you, I have an unyielding grip over these weaknesses of yours, so disobeying me at any moment for whatever reason, especially given your oaths, will _not_ be in their favour **(1)**."

Profoundly elated at the intense emotions wavering upon the features of those two - despair, dismay, hatred, and unease - as they finally became severely aware that there was truly _no_ _way_ out of this for them, as Aizen then turned on his heel and unhurriedly walked back out, speaking up calmly, condescendingly: "I do hope we're clear on that" he then swiftly stopped in his tracks in order to glance over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow "I'm not sure I heard."

Instantly comprehending that the other was demanding a compliant confirmation on their part, the orange-haired teenager glared at the floor and muttered under his breath: "Yes...A-Aizen-sama...You...You've been clear."

It took however a moment longer for the dark-haired noble to respond, his livid stare also lowered, and when he did, it was with one silent curt nod.

"We'll have to work on your responses eventually" the immortal chuckled, an undecipherable glint shining within his cruelly apathetic eyes "Now then, do enjoy yourselves."

The noble stared with horrified eyes as the other left with the door slipping closed behind him, while the Shinigami Substitute frowned slightly, having not grasped the immortal's final words: what had he meant by them?

An abrupt soft groan of pain reaching his ears managed to break through his blurred thoughts.

"Oh my God, Grimmjow!" cried out the teenager distraughtly as he saw the other was still in a inert heap, before hastily running over and kneeling beside him, and then gently setting his hands upon the other, mindful of any injuries and relieved to see none " _Grimmjow_!"

"You're too fuckin' _loud_ " grumbled the former Arrancar slowly with a hoarse voice as he shifted with great difficulty, before glaring at the other out from the corner of his eye "I can hear you just fine."

As Ichigo helped the feline into a sitting position, the Kuchiki noble felt his mouth run dry with growing anxiety: it wouldn't be _just_ him and the Shinigami Substitute apparently, and Byakuya truly wondered what _else_ the child of chaos had chose _not_ to mention for this...event.

As the former Arrancar hissed out in sudden pain, the teen asked worriedly: "Are you ok?"

Vivid blue eyes narrowing, Grimmjow callously pushed the other's steadying hands away, a snarl to his lips: " _Peachy_."

Befuddled and slightly piqued by the feline's reaction to him, Ichigo huffed tetchily: " _Excuse_ me for caring."

"I _already_ fuckin' told you _not_ to" whispered the former Arrancar meaningfully, drawing a look of dawning realization from the teen's eyes: the blue-haired _had_ previously warned him that any concern Ichigo would show for him would only be used against them both in the end.

Upon recalling that, the Shinigami Substitute, whilst inwardly wincing due to the fact that he actually had _already_ done exactly that only moments before, hurriedly stood up and scowled harshly as to, hopefully, cover his worry: "Fine. _Be_ that way."

As the blue-haired feline smirked subtly at the other's quick insight, the 6th Division's captain stared meticulously at their surroundings in an attempt to calm his nerves: it was a rather large and vacant four white-walled room (even the tiled-floor and ceiling were white), without any windows or doors, the entrance through which he and Kurosaki Ichigo had walked through, no longer there, as it never existed in the first place. One could only compare this place either to an asylum cell or a living nightmare for every single claustrophobic.

Vaguely wondering in which part of Las Noches they were, Byakuya spoke up inquiringly: "What is this place?"

"A fuckin' room" deadpanned Grimmjow, leading the noble to level him with a severe look.

"I can _see_ that" drawled out Byakuya with a displeased expression "I'm not _blind_ , Arrancar."

"You must be if you're _asking_ " countered the blue-haired with a roll of his eyes before smirking provocatively, yet mirthlessly, at the Kuchiki " _That_ or you're just a fuckin' idiot."

"Let's just... _not_ fight, ok?" suggested Ichigo tentatively, when he took note that Byakuya was getting even tenser by the minute, staring down at the former Arrancar as if contemplating on firing a quick kido spell at him "So...any idea why the three of us are here?"

The other two then stared wide-eyed at the utterly and painfully oblivious teenager, before the Kuchiki noble closed his eyes and the former Arrancar groaned quietly, both wondering how on earth they were going to _explain_ their...predicament to the other.

After awhile, the blue-haired decided to go at it slow and easy with the clarifications, whilst standing up with difficulty: "I have my little idea. I'm just hoping we can fuckin' figure a way to avoid this by faking..."

"Grimmjow!" cried out Ichigo when he witnessed, along with Byakuya, the feline suddenly letting out a sharp cry as he went completely rigid, as if electrified, before dropping forwards onto his hands as to not meet the ground face first.

"Apparently fuckin' not" grounded out the blue-haired heavily, eyes wide and breathing hard as his body shook with spasms.

Standing still and silent at first, the orange-haired teen then decided the total heck with it and voiced his concern: "Are you alright, Grimmjow? What happened?"

Tugging furiously at the black leather collar around his neck - which the other two other only noticed then - the former Arrancar raged: "This bloody thing is also a fuckin' _shock_ _collar_."

"What?!" exclaimed the orange-haired teenager with his hands flying up to his neck in alarm, only to be relieved to find nothing there, before he frowned "What for?"

"For whatever I _do_ that isn't the way Aizen fuckin' wants it. He's watching" informed the blue-haired feline irately before the collar went off again, much to his frustration, causing him to seethe and direct his words at their audience "I wasn't going to keep quiet about it, _fucker_."

"He's _watching_ us?" echoed the noble with a disconcerted frown as he glanced around, whilst unconsciously running his fingers over the collar that still hadn't left his neck "He's _going_ to...watch _this_?"

Brow furrowed, the Shinigami Substitute's eyes darted between the other two, catching onto the fact that they knew something _he_ was missing: "Can one of you tell me _what_ _the_ _hell's_ going on?"

"Aizen wants us to get down" Grimmjow stated straightforwardly, knowing that turning in circles on the matter was senseless at this point, before he arched his eyebrows at Ichigo's naively confused expression "You know? To _fuck_."

The teenager's first reaction was to blink in repetition, as he attempted to process what he had just been told, and then go deathly pale, before flushing red: "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Wish I was" the former Arrancar sighed, totally understanding the teen's reaction "Look, I _know_ what I'm talking about. We won't leave this room until we do it."

"The voice of past experience?" inquired the noble inquisitively with a raised eyebrow, whilst taking in the blue-haired's expression: it was flickering between anger, annoyance, anxiety and apathy, and Byakuya didn't know what to make out of the odd combination they made.

"You have _no_ fuckin' idea" muttered Grimmjow with a huff, whilst fully curious as to why the other, though clearly revolted and rather on edge, didn't seem _that_ taken aback, more bothered by the fact that there were going to be watching eyes on them the whole time "You don't seem _too_ shocked. You were told before, that it?"

"Unfortunately" nodded the Kuchiki tensely "I merely wasn't told...with _whom_ it'd be done."

"Ah" uttered the former Arrancar in understanding, before tilting his head in the teenager's direction with a raised eyebrow "But _he_ didn't know, about _any_ of this. That right, kid?"

"No. _No_. No, I didn't" admitted Ichigo tautly before he shivered, glancing at the two other males awkwardly "And what...What if we...don't?"

"Hell if I know. He'll probably get more...personal people involved, adding them to this mess as if it already wasn't fuckin' bad as it is" muttered the blue-haired prior to abruptly hissing out loudly as the collar went off yet again, before he glared at nowhere in particular, gritting out lividly " _Shit_! I'm allowed to have a fuckin' opinion!"

Biting his lower lip guiltily at how angry the former Arrancar sounded, for it was easy to tell that the immortal wasn't the _only one_ getting on his nerves, the Shinigami Substitute fidgeted uncomfortably where he was, before he cast a discomfited glance towards the 6th Division's captain: "So...um..."

In response, the Kuchiki's eyes widened briefly, before he closed them and shook his head in apparent ruefulness, confessing: "Do not look at me, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm just as clueless as you are."

"Wow, ok" uttered the stunned orange-haired teen, admiring the way the other could actually call out on his inexperience so openly, before nervously shifting his gaze towards the feline and flinching under those vivid blue eyes, already trained and ruthlessly glaring at him "Uh...Um...G-Grimmjow?"

The reply came as instantly as a blistering burn: " _Fuck you_."

The hostility in the former Arrancar's tone and demeanour completely took the Kuchiki noble aback, thinking of it to be rather unwarranted given the situation, but the teenager understood it effortlessly. Despite knowing that Aizen would come after him regardless of what he would do, Grimmjow _had_ warned him, repeatedly, _insistently_ , to not get involved, to stay back at home, to run and hide, and every single time, Ichigo stubbornly didn't _listen_.

"Look, Grimmjow, I'm sorry, I really, _really_ am" apologized Ichigo beseechingly as the other gradually forced himself to stand despite the stinging stain in his entire being "So _please_. This is already hard enough as it, just don't..."

"I don't want to fuckin' hear it, kid. _Really_ not in the mood" cut off Grimmjow brusquely along with a snarl for good measure, causing the teen to wince, a feat which succeeded in making the feline feel worse about was going to come than he already did "Look, I want to get this fuckin' over with as much, if not more, than you both. I mean, so far, I'm the _only_ one getting fuckin' shocks here. So the quicker we start, the sooner it'll end."

"Yeah, I guess" mumbled Ichigo softly after a tense moment of silence, before his eyes once again darted between Byakuya and Grimmjow uneasily "And...Uh... _How_ are we doing this?"

"Nice and slow" worded the former Arrancar simply as he slowly, carefully made his way over to the other two, both who grew further apprehensive with each step taken towards them.

"I'm not... I... I, uh..." stammered the teenager weakly, a dark blush to his cheeks as he cursed himself at his sudden inability to convey his utter incapability when it came to _anything_ remotely sexual. He knew the basics - like most did - but that was it. He just...really never had the time for it, what with school, Hollow-hunting and all...though school _was_ becoming scarcely attended to as of late.

The utter unease the orange-haired was experiencing managed to dull, if not completely mellow out, the unreasonable irritation the former Arrancar had towards Ichigo. True, the latter had been obstinate about taking cover, but this situation was far from being his fault.

"I know. I swear I'll go easy on you, ki...Kurosaki" promised the blue-haired feline, a soft reassuring smile directed at the other, a far-cry from the face-splitting grin that was usually placed upon his features. Inwardly however, Grimmjow really, _really_ , wanted to slap himself, grateful he had been quick enough to correct his slip of tongue: calling the other 'kid' only served to remind how amorally wrong this all was. Ah. If Hime were to see them now...After all she had tried to carry out to _avoid_ this sort of thing.

"I know _that_ " stressed out the Shinigami Substitute with a frustrated huff, still set on honestly trusting the other "But that's not what I meant. I just...don't know... _what_ to do. I mean...I _do_ know. It's just...I've never..."

The former Arrancar promptly cut off the other's restless rambling by firmly placing a hand over Ichigo's trembling lips, a sincere expression to the feline's serious features: "All _you_ have to do...is _let_ me. Ok with that?"

"O...k" uttered the teenager hesitantly as the other retrieved his hand to set it upon Ichigo's slightly shaking shoulder, before resolutely whispering words meant only for the one in front of him to hear "I trust you."

Exhaling softly as he leisurely drew closer to the orange-haired teenager, Grimmjow lightly reprimanded Ichigo: "Please stop fuckin' saying that."

The former Arrancar then continued to lean in, but was swift to stop when he saw the teen's expression, like he was a deer caught in headlights: "Kurosaki?"

"I'm fine" blurted out the Shinigami Substitute hastily, far too hastily for it to be genuine and it was obvious to everyone, before he glanced sideways awkwardly "Just...Just get on with it."

Not convinced but reminding himself that none of them had a choice in the matter and stalling would only make the outcome far worse, Grimmjow shifted his hand from the teen's shoulder to cup the peach-skinned cheek delicately, as if dealing with something particularly fragile, before closing in again and, finally, laying his lips upon Ichigo's.

 **To be continued…**

I'm so, _so_ sorry, but I give you a cliff-hanger... _and_ I'll be reporting the previously mentioned threesome for next chapter. Sorry but, I am _actually_ a lot more affected by it than I let on when readers don't read or don't acknowledge the author's notes I leave. It makes me feel like I'm adding those for nothing and I'm already quite self-conscious as it is, guys, _especially_ when I'm counting on feedback on your part to know what I'm doing right or wrong... Ah, well, enough rambling. Does anyone have any particular expectations for next chapter? Do let me know, ok? See you soon I hope. Bye, everyone.

 **Next Chapter: Taking It In:**

 **(1)** Every time I use the word 'favour', it has me thinking of _the Hunger Games_. Odd, I know.


	14. Part One: Chapter 9

**The Fallen Series (a Bleach Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: Hello! _So_ _sorry_ it took this long. It's just that recent times have taken a nasty toll on my health. As I'm of a very fragile constitution, I spend most of my time (if not _life_ ) in and out of hospitals (grimaces)...but not to worry, not to worry! Like I said, whenever updates are three to more months late, that means I'm dead, which is not yet the case. Leaving these very gloomy words aside and moving on, please do enjoy the update! I _**honestly**_ look forward to your feedback on this! Have a nice read!

 **To Guest 1:** Hello and thank you for your review! Gosh, was it _that_ good? I'm very flattered! Thank you so much! And _so_ very sorry for the cliff-hanger! It just seemed right to put it there, so...yeah. I'm going to need all the luck I can get, so thanks for that too! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter also! See you next time!

 **To Guest 2:** Hi there and thank you for your review! Yes, Aizen = Evil, the only worthwhile I ever faced in the world of Manga and Anime, with his manipulations and all. I simply took it a little further than what it already was, making him far more fixated with flaunting his power over others, along with a hint of an insidious vendetta that goes with the past I came up with. I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and hope you'll like this one too! See you soon!

 **To Orion13:** Hello and thank you very much for your review! I'm _so_ glad to hear that you've been following for this long (which is like 13 chapters or so by now, prologue, parts and all), and it makes me feel so happy and grateful that you reviewed to say so: I _truly_ appreciate it, so thanks for that. Now for the fic in itself, it's just like you said, Byakuya's involvement was pretty much hinted to ever since the very beginning. And yeah, Aizen has an odd but ominous and very powerful obsession with utterly destroying the Kuchiki, Byakuya in particular. So _definitely_ creepy... I would have used a more direct approach for Aizen, _however_ , as he is more of the 'voyeur type' (in my own biased opinion, given the sneaky spying he likes to do and also due to the fact that he gets involved in battles only at the _very last minute_ , preferring to observe instead), he'll watch but he won't do anything this time around (not directly that is). Besides, my true intent is to bring Ichigo, Grimmjow and Byakuya closer, one way or another: there's already a bond of loyalty and trust respectively between Grimmjow and Ichigo; so only Byakuya's left, and he's _quite_ a challenge (grimaces). Also, I fully get your dislike for Ginrei: I _never_ liked him and always believed that Byakuya's fixation with pride and nobility ( _ugh_ ) came from his grandfather. As for what to call me, you can go with Seth if you want - I don't mind at all - or Seth's Kiss or even Kiss, which I prefer the most ('cause my penname points out that I'm a _kiss_ belonging to _Seth_ : it has a story behind it... _suspense_ ). Also, I _adored_ your review, no need for apologies (winks). I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I very much wish to hear from you again this time too! Thanks again! Bye!

Rating for this chapter: Non-con, non-con and...Wait for it: NON-CON. And no, the chapter isn't _all_ about that, it'll be just continuing where we previously left off. And besides, I say 'non-con' because none of the three are actually _willing_ to participate in that threesome but it's not quite 'rape' either: you'll see what I mean when you read it (it's the very first part and it's all MxMxM, as in Yaoi/BL; if you don't like it or feel awkward about it, jump that part).

 **Part One: Victory Falls:**

 **Chapter 9:** Taking It In:

Not daring to move a muscle, the orange-haired teenager stayed stock still, with double-sized eyes staring dead ahead and not really seeing the blue-haired feline's own half-lidded ones, the latter not moving either, as he was focusing on any sign of discomfort that would appear.

When the former Arrancar saw none amidst mostly stunned surprise, Grimmjow placed his fingers tenderly beneath Ichigo's chin and tipped his head slightly to the side, as to have better access, before he started to move his mouth against the other, his soft lips touching, moulding gently as he went.

Brown eyes fluttering closed before he realized it, Ichigo tried to relax into the foreign first-time feeling, completely trusting that the other wouldn't hurt him...however, the hammering of his heart thumping loudly throughout his entire being was making it hard for him to feel at ease, a deafening drumming reverberation pounding in his ears, drowning out everything else.

All of a sudden, he felt a strong wave of dizziness, and found it was because he had forgotten to breathe, promptly doing so through his nose as Grimmjow continued to kiss him, the oddity of it all weighing down on the teen and happening too fast for him to grip at it. And so, he had this abrupt need to hold on - to anything, it didn't matter what - hence his hands reached up on their own accord and, hesitantly, he set his shaky fingers upon the warm skin of the former Arrancar's exposed chest.

The feline - wearing nothing but a pair of white hakama pants - responded by softly taking hold of those trembling hands, within one of his own, and place them flat against his torso, a gesture acknowledging and encouraging the teenager's first attempt at contact, when a sudden rather annoying noise attacked the blue-haired's ears, oddly enough following the movement their connected hands had just made.

Blue eyes shifting downwards, Grimmjow glared furiously at the shackles that still bound the orange-haired's wrists, before letting out a low angered growl without realizing it.

Startled by the sound, the teenager's eyes flew open, worriedly taking in the sudden ire upon the other's taut features and wondering if he had done anything wrong, before he shifted his gaze the source of the blue-haired's irritation.

"Ah" voiced Ichigo slowly, having totally forgotten all about them "He didn't take them off."

"Tch. Kinky fuckin' bastard" muttered the other heatedly, glaring daggers at the offending cuffs, before his collar then went off yet again " _SHIT_! OH, _FUCK_ YOU, AIZEN!"

" _Grimmjow_ " whispered the orange-haired anxiously, with a tone that was caught between pleading and reprimanding "S-Should you really be talking to him like _that_?"

"He can't take it the way he wants, I _very much_ don't fuckin' care" the blue-haired feline spat bitterly, before glancing at the other and adding as an afterthought "But I _don't_ recommend trying it. Least I don't have anyone paying for my fuckin' tongue."

"Oh? _Oh_. Yeah, I get it" nodded the teenager with lowered eyes, recalling that Grimmjow had once told him, since those of his herd were ready to endure absolutely everything and that he would not even flinch for anything, the immortal had long forgone trying to make use of them as blackmail means against him "Lucky you."

"Uh, _no_ , not so fuckin' much" admitted the former Arrancar, before he bent his head a little, seeking to catch the other's gaze with his own, without touching the teen more than the latter was comfortable with "Hey."

Brown eyes slowly met blue, and for a moment, the teen thought that he caught the rare sight of sadness deep within the feline's eyes as the latter spoke softly, attempting to evade prying ears: "If there's something you don't want me to do, tell me now, while I can still avoid it."

Blinking at what he saw, the Shinigami Substitute remained quiet for a minute or two, before glancing sideways with an uneasy, wobbly smile and whispered: "The whole thing in itself?"

At that, the blue-haired's features turned even further strained: "I'm so fuckin' sorry..." his face then shifted towards a more controlled expression "If I ever end up doing anything you hate, _anything_ at all, you can fuckin' yell or hit me all you want after this...Got it?"

Taking in a long deep breath, Ichigo worded his consent, voice quiet but steady, determined: "Okay. Go ahead, Grimmjow."

And that was precisely what the feline had been waiting for before he dared go any further: the orange-haired teen's own assent allowing it.

When Grimmjow swiftly caught his lips again, Ichigo instantaneously sensed the difference: the kiss, less cautious, was rougher and more dominating, burning, searing, and the orange-haired teen easily managed to associate it with the battling aggression weaved somewhere within the feline's intricate persona, a startling far-cry compared to the former consideration.

Tanned hands then tugged at the collar of the teenager's uniform, prying it open, parting it until it slipped off Ichigo's shoulders, before languidly running his dexterous fingers along the orange-haired's lean yet well-built chest, eliciting shivers from the Shinigami Substitute as the latter shyly began to return the feline's kisses, trying to follow the trail led by the other's lips.

Grimmjow's mouth held a particularly strong tang that Ichigo could not name or place, but it _was_ addictive, and the orange-haired found himself deepening the kiss on his own, doing so inquisitively, innocuously, fully losing himself in it, whilst the feline managed to completely get rid of the uniform's top, tearing its sleeves and letting it fall to the ground, before setting his hands upon teenager's hips and drawing him closer so that they were chest to chest.

After a moment, they parted slightly at the same time to take a breather, wordlessly staring at each other through near closed eyes, before Ichigo suddenly flushed furiously, his now fully widened eyes darting away in obvious embarrassment, bringing a brief and faint quirk to the former Arrancar's lips.

Vivid blue eyes then flitted over to the tense noble beside them, whose eyes were steadfastly glued to the ground as he tried to drown out the intimate scene unfolding in front of him.

Still holding the teen against him, the feline slowly reached out a hand towards the other, only for the latter to promptly pull out of reach, evading Grimmjow's touch with widened eyes, a hand swiftly held up in defence and ready to strike if necessary.

Halting in his movement and raising an eyebrow at the other's reaction, the blue-haired stated steadily: "I'm not going to fuckin' bite you."

"Given the size of your teeth, I beg to differ" retorted Byakuya edgily in all his seriousness, which somehow managed to draw a snort of amusement from the former Arrancar.

"Oh? So you're _capable_ of humour?" teased the feline lightly with a smirk as he resumed his former action, stretching his arm out to take hold of the other and this time, the 6th Division's captain let him, though mostly with high reluctance.

Wrapping his fingers solidly around the wrist of the dark-haired's still raised hand, Grimmjow firmly tugged Byakuya towards him, causing the noble to collide - with his other hand held out as to steady himself - against the other's broad and sturdy chest.

The young clan's leader remained silently still against the former Arrancar whilst the latter, still holding onto the Kuchiki's hand, guided it to rest on the teenager's bare shoulder, before doing the same with Ichigo's hand, setting it upon the hand the noble had on his arm, causing the orange-haired to startle slightly, locking wide eyes with Byakuya's reticent own.

The Shinigami Substitute knew very little of the other's likes and dislikes, but there _was_ one thing that he was pretty sure of and that was that the 6th Division's captain was _not_ at all the touchy-feely type. And he had learnt that awhile back from Rukia. So now, doing _this_ was...

"You ok?" inquired Grimmjow all of a sudden, breaking the teenager out of his thoughts and leading the latter to realize that he had been, absentmindedly though rather intently, actually staring at the Kuchiki who by now had raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, yeah" murmured Ichigo quickly with a curt nod, blushing as he sweat-dropped "Fine."

" _Very_ convincing" drawled out the feline, his tone of voice dripping with heavy scepticism.

"Sh- _Shut_ up" stammered the Shinigami Substitute awkwardly along with a half-hearted scowl "I'm _fine_."

"Kurosaki, once I start, I will _not_ be allowed to fuckin' stop" mentioned Grimmjow firmly to which the teenager nodded, before the former Arrancar's eyes flickered over to the other who was even _further_ tenser than before, despite his expression being mostly kept impassive "You, however, I don't even need to bloody ask. You're _not at all_ fuckin' comfortable with this."

"I-I'm not used to being touched" admitted the 6th Division's captain uneasily, not seeing the need in hiding it: not only his Clan refrained from contact, but given the recent attention he had been received from not one, but _three_ Aizen, he was now downright disinclined to it.

"Ain't that fuckin' obvious?" uttered the blue-haired mordantly as he leisurely parted the V-opening of the Kuchiki's uniform with the back of his hand before deftly running his fingers over the exposed pale skin and heading on upwards, tracing the collarbone, then the neck, before reaching the noble's long hair, mutely marvelling at how smooth and silky it felt.

Pulling away slightly all while glaring irritably at the blue-haired, the pureblood rationalized his former statement forcefully: "Physical and personal contact, apart for a married couple - and even so, they're generally more prone to it when alone and behind closed doors - isn't _exactly_ something flaunted in my clan. And _usually_ , noble couples are of opposite genders."

"Ah. That makes more fuckin' sense" stated the former Arrancar with a laconic smirk whilst leaning in again within the other's personal space, and nestling his face in the crook of the noble's neck.

"Does it?" inquired the 6th Division's captain inaudibly, rigid under the other's proximity.

"Mmm-hm" hummed the blue-haired noncommittally with his lips upon the young captain's pale taut exposed skin "Look. Don't think, just feel."

"Easy for _you_ to say" muttered Byakuya, his breath hitching apprehensively when the feline suddenly nibbled at the noble's neck with his sharp fangs.

There was a brief pause in Grimmjow's ministrations, before he carried on and spoke up in a hard and vacant voice: "Actually, given my past, it is. My sexual experience wasn't based on emotions, but rather the sense of feel, of touch."

"Which sexual experience?" inquired Ichigo, his fingers intertwined with the noble's own fingers from the hand still upon his shoulder, as he watched the other two with doubled-sized eyes: experiencing it and seeing it were definitely two whole different worlds all together.

"Fuckin' figure it out on your own" whispered the former Arrancar in a stiff and definite tone that clearly demanded no further questions on the topic.

After that, the three went on and stood there in silence, close against each other, exploring one other, one of them doing so with assertive confident caresses, whilst the others did so with heavy hesitance touches, though the younger of the two was only barely bolder, curiosity slightly muffling his embarrassment towards this immensely invasive intimacy, whereas the eldest of the two cautiously let the other two steer him into the progressive flow of things.

Occasional kisses were delivered, mostly acting as a soothing if not comforting agent, but they were mainly provided by Grimmjow, the other two not daring to initiate that one gesture on their own. And even so, the blue-haired feline wasn't at all invading with them, giving fervent ones to Ichigo, who candidly responded further than the prior with each one, whereas Byakuya's lips remained untouched, as the former Arrancar had not asked nor received permission, hence aiming for the other's neck and jaw line instead.

A moment later, upon judging that both Ichigo and Byakuya were less awkward and a tad calmer about their predicament, Grimmjow eventually pulled back, giving them a little space and allowing them to collect themselves, before commanding gently: "Get on the bed."

" _The_ _bed_?" echoed together the other two with openly baffled expressions, not at all expecting those words, with the teen throwing a glance at their surroundings: it was all white and void. What the heck was he talking about?

"Yeah, the bed" confirmed the blue-haired with a slightly amused smirk, before he then abruptly shoved Ichigo firmly who, too stunned to react accordingly, stumbled backwards, his bound arms flailing in the air.

Also taken aback, the Kuchiki noble looked on shocked, waiting worriedly for the moment the teen would fall to the ground, only for the Shinigami Substitute's body to collide _on_ the whiteness aboveground and bounce upon it, and it took a minute for the two to grasp that there _really_ was an actual bed in the emptiness, and Ichigo was now sprawled on the mattress.

Blinking in steep bewilderment, their wide eyes darted over towards the feline who snickered quietly at their expressions, before he gestured towards the bed with his chin, an eyebrow raised: "Told you there was a bed."

"It...There wasn't one when we got here" breathed out the orange-haired teen, uncertainly patting at the colourless sheets beneath him just to make sure he wasn't in fact hovering mid-air.

"There _was_ " insisted Grimmjow with a sigh, as he slowly made his way over to where Ichigo now was "Just couldn't see it with all the fuckin' white."

Recovering from the unexpectedness of what had just occurred, the 6th Division's captain frowned: "I really do not understand what is with _that_ _man_ and this colour."

"I do. It's because white can easily be tainted, by anything really. Though, paradoxically, he himself values being fuckin' pristine clean, he likes the concept...apparently."

"That's...kind of creepy. _He_ is creepy" whispered Ichigo with a shiver, secretly glad that he didn't harbour a collar, with which the immortal could have certainly used to reprimand him for his remark.

"What else is fuckin' new?" muttered the blue-haired feline as he knelt upon the bed, right beside the now stiffened teen, before his serious blue eyes went over to the noble "Need a bloody invitation?"

"I..." began Byakuya warily, eyeing the other two with an edgily guarded expression, before he frowned wordlessly and looked away in exasperation, his entire being screeching against this situation: he just couldn't do this. _No way_ was this happening. It was simply impossible.

Utterly understanding of the other's reluctance, Grimmjow and Ichigo then both jumped when an unexpected scream tore itself from the Kuchiki's throat as the collar around his neck went off, his hands flying up to grip at it as he swayed where he stood, appearing quite close to crashing face first to the floor: he felt as if someone had tactlessly tore out his soul in choking relentless hold by the throat before brutally shoving it back in.

"Byakuya!" cried out the Shinigami Substitute frantically, about to rush to the other's side but he instantly stilled in his movements when the young clan's leader, while breathing out with difficulty and more pallid than usual, mutely shook his head at the teen.

"I'm fine" gritted out the 6th Division's captain in a tight whisper, as he steadied himself.

"Of fuckin' course you are" muttered the former Arrancar sardonically under his breath, adding a snort for good measure and drawing the Kuchiki's flabbergasted gaze upon doing so.

He truly had to wonder how the feline managed to handle the hurt, notably given the fact that the blue-haired had endured _more_ than just a shock. A _single one_ had Byakuya's insides burning, his neck throbbing, his head aching, his legs all wobbly, his vision mainly a black blur, and his breath on a brief but forced hiatus. Just what the hell were these collars exactly?

And how on earth could the other _stand_ them? A terrible thought then followed that question: what did the other have to _endure_ to able to withstand such raw pain?

"Get your fuckin' ass on the bed, pretty boy" commanded Grimmjow assertively all of a sudden, beckoning the other with a finger, tone of voice and gesture both violently breaking Byakuya's thoughts.

Though he was still suffering the cruel after-effects of the shock, the noble glared at the other with his entire expression immediately turning hostile: "Do _not_ order me around so vulgarly."

"Does that mean I can fuckin' order you around _normally_?" smirked Grimmjow mirthlessly, though his expression did hold a certain teasing trace to it, whereas the young captain's mood seemed to worsen and he appeared like he _really_ wanted to make use of his kido for murder.

Brown eyes darting nervously between the two staring defiantly at each other, Ichigo spoke up with a hint of annoyance to his tone: "Uh, guys? Can you, like, _stop_?" he then looked over in the Kuchiki's direction and held out a hand "Seriously, Byakuya, just... Just come over."

The young clan's leader slowly glanced at the teen, taking in the outstretched chained hand mutely for a moment, before reluctantly relenting and making his way over without a word. But he didn't take the Shinigami Substitute's hand, ignoring it as he sat on the bed, a short but noticeable distance away from the two other males.

"Oh, so you let _him_ boss you around?" jabbed the former Arrancar tauntingly, earning an irate glare from the 6th Division's captain and a reprimanding scowl from the other.

"Grimmjow, that's _enough_ " whispered the teenager vehemently as he jabbed the blue-haired lightly in the ribs with his elbow "Don't you two rather we get this over with? Letting it go on and linger is just making me nervier by the minute."

Both Byakuya and Grimmjow then turned their focus to Ichigo and noticed that, true enough, anxious apprehension was etched deep within the orange-haired's tense features, a faint tremble to his frame that was only visible if one paid close attention to it.

Sensitive sympathy for the youngest one amongst them gnawed at them, the Kuchiki noble being the first to offer the other his consideration: "Apologies."

"Yeah, same" whispered the former Arrancar with a grimace as he turned his head away, his narrowed eyes directing a venomous glare in what he hoped to be the direction from wherever it was that immoral incarnation of iniquity was watching.

"It's ok" accepted the teen with a wave of his hand, before he found himself apologizing in turn "Sorry, I'm...I'm just a little jumpy, that's all. I mean, who wouldn't?"

After whispering the last part mostly to himself, Ichigo glanced towards Grimmjow, who was still looking away, and asked cautiously: "So...what now?"

"You _really_ need to stop asking fuckin' questions like that" the feline sighed half-heartedly as he shifted off the bed and sank down onto the tiled floor, before inching forward a little until he was kneeling right in front of the Shinigami Substitute, now gone rigid.

Ignoring those wide gullible brown eyes staring uneasily at him as he moved, Grimmjow firmly parted the teenager's clothed legs, giving him better access to move further forward, his face now directly to level with Ichigo's crotch, a feat which led the latter to burn blazing red as he caught on to the other's intentions, before he breathed out quite shakily: "You've _got_ to be kidding me. Grimmjow, don't-"

The rest of whatever the orange-haired was going to utter ended up curtly cut off as the feline gave a swift and powerful push against the teen's bare chest, sending him straight back first to the sheets, leaving a slightly stunned Ichigo staring at the ceiling.

"Hush" whispered the former Arrancar soothingly, whilst his hands worked niftily on untying the white sash holding up the Shinigami Substitute's black hakama pants "I fuckin' warned you before. If I start, I can't fuckin' go back."

Hurriedly propping himself up upon his elbows, the orange-haired's horrified features were now as white as the sheets, his nervousness heightening up a flying notch and the tone in his voice dead urgent: " _Gri_ -!"

"Shut. The. Fuck. _Up_ " stressed out the feline inflexibly in a tone that demanded compliance as he fixed the other with a cautionary glare, which managed to quieten the stressed-out teen, but it did nothing to quell his anxiety that only intensified as Grimmjow fully undid the sash.

In an attempt to distract the other as he was acutely aware of the teenager's nerves, the former Arrancar straightened up on his knees until he was face to face with the Shinigami Substitute, before he gently wrapped his fingers around the latter's chin and drew him into an ardent kiss.

Ichigo's eyes widened a slight fraction before they fluttered closed, giving into the feeling as he kissed back, with less hesitance and even more fervour since the beginning of this ordeal, his raging nerves gradually dowsed down with each step, every depth their locked lips took.

The noble found himself looking away from Grimmjow and Ichigo again, intimate act - which brought a hint of red to his cheeks - aside. There was a blatant bond, a certain closeness, a faint familiarity, between the two that easily noticeable, though when precisely had that been brought to life, Byakuya could not tell. Nor could he fathom _why_ it was there in the first place.

After a short moment, the former Arrancar slowly, near reluctantly, pulled away from the simple kiss turned sensual, as it had escalated to open mouths and all tongue, before he aimed for the teen's jaw and languidly trailed his way downwards, alternating between bites, licks and kisses.

Eyes still closed and hands fisting the white bed-sheets, the orange-haired teenager breathed out raggedly with flushed features as he felt the other leisurely lavish his body with attention, Grimmjow's meticulous ministrations stirring up a surge of mixed feelings from deep within.

Reaching the bottom of the path he had made, the feline moved from the teen's stomach to scrape his teeth slightly over the other's hipbone, eliciting a series of shivers from the latter, whereas the blue-haired's hands discreetly shifted to the hem of the hakama pants and deftly began dragging it down.

Upon the feel of his lower clothing slipping away, the Shinigami Substitute's eyes flew open in panic, about ready to protest vehemently against what he knew the other was intending to do, but the feline was faster, swiftly diving in and taking in Ichigo's member - now that it was uncovered - halfway past his parted lips, causing the teen to let out a strident strangled sound.

Mortified by the entire situation and overwhelmed by the foreign sensation, the orange-haired clenched his eyes and jaw shut, face burrowed in his shoulder and hence hiding his face from the surrounding world of white, as he felt himself burning hotly with embarrassment, and yet, not once did he push other away. Not that he didn't think of doing it, but rather, he also thought of where the consequences might lead. Given how Byakuya reacted, the shocks _were_ painful, and he really believed that Grimmjow had received more than enough. Another thing was that he somehow had an inkling that if he rejected this, Aizen would fully take it out on the former Arrancar.

So he endured it, the sensation of having another male engulfing his length within his warm wet mouth, sucking ardently and gradually drawing him towards an intense building pleasure.

What genuinely shocked him the most, was how swiftly the blue-haired was getting him hard, for until this very moment, the teenager hadn't been aroused. Grimmjow had made things enjoyable and that wasn't to be denied, but he rather considerately hadn't overstepped that. But now, with the former Arrancar putting his skills in full play, the teen was losing his mind.

Ichigo considered himself as a generally healthy young teenager - as long as one removed all the hectic experiences he had as a Shinigami Substitute - and as such, like any other his age, had experimented with masturbation a couple of times or more.

But this was so different. This was far too extreme, way too mind-blowing for him to handle.

The young Clan's leader, who had since long looked away, attempted to drown out what was occurring right next to him, but their sounds made it impossible for him to fully disconnect.

Between the Shinigami Substitute's breathless pants and muffled moans caused by the former Arrancar's unabashed slurps, Byakuya was tempted to render himself deaf whilst he felt his insides churn with firm revulsion towards the act as well as the act in itself, for his currently formed opinion of male on male sex was that it was highly unhygienic and utterly demeaning. And with every fleeting second, the noble increasingly wished absolutely no part in it. A most horrifying thought then suddenly came to him: would he...would he have to _this_ , with _Aizen_?

Though his mind refused to picture that possibility, the fact that it _was_ a probability most likely to happen, the idea simply wouldn't leave him now that the seed was planted.

Swallowing down a lump that had formed within his throat, the Kuchiki reluctantly returned his focus upon the others, forcing himself to watch much to his dismay and disgust, for he knew that going through with scarce preparation would be undoubtedly to Aizen's advantage.

Inwardly giving himself a curt shake, the 6th Division's captain shakily gathered his bearings, reminding himself that, if he was here, it was because he had those he cherished to protect, and that he wasn't the only one in this morbid mess.

By now, Ichigo, still with his eyes tightly closed and his features now feverishly crimson, had thrown himself back against the mattress, his bound hands searching aimlessly, though quite desperately, for support, anything at all to keep him grounded.

He had tried twisting them in the bed-sheets, but he had ended up fisting them tightly at least twice through Grimmjow's blue hair, and had hurt him both times, judging by the way he had grunted and glared vividly at the teenager, who in turn had been quick to stammer apologies.

Currently, he was shifting between pulling at his own hair and trying to bite his knuckles, both in order to use the pain as a distraction, in vain. The pleasure was just too overwhelming.

Drawn in pity towards the youngest amongst them, the noble silently moved towards the pair under the former Arrancar's watchful stare - which the Kuchiki forcefully ignored and did not dare return - and, reaching out carefully, gingerly took hold of the teen's balled-up fists before slipping his fingers through the other's own, finally giving Ichigo something to cling on to.

Blinking up at the other through the intense haziness of what he was experiencing, the orange-haired teenager gazed uncertainly at the other who merely responded with a curt nod, before Byakuya realized something that caused him to look away with unease: he had been acting quite a lot as of late on sheer impulse, and he had yet to decide if that was a good thing or not.

Now that he was pinned down, hands holding on to Byakuya's, legs secured by Grimmjow, the teen somehow felt the pleasure increasing tenfold, now that his focus was not elsewhere, and, much to his panic, he bucked himself forward even deeper with the blue-haired's mouth. Horrified, his initial thought was that he must have sent the feline choking, but when the other didn't at change his pace nor stopped, instead shifting to restrain his hips, he relaxed slightly.

Sooner than he realized, Ichigo's breath quickened as the pleasure spiked, feeling close, but the words didn't make it past his lips when he tried to warn the other, a low breathy moan escaping instead as his climax came hard, spilling in spurts which were swiftly swallowed down by the blue-haired feline.

Licking the orange-haired's length clean as the latter remained in a daze, Grimmjow pulled away and slowly ran the back of his hand over his mouth whilst staring at the still panting teen through half-lidded unreadable eyes, which were slightly covered by stray bangs, having come loose from his usual hairstyle when the Shinigami Substitute had grabbed his locks... And the Kuchiki noble was so mesmerized by how striking the former Arrancar currently appeared that he found himself unable to look away. Byakuya had no need to question his sexuality, but he knew attractive when he saw it, despite the other's blatant feral appeal. Realizing where his thoughts were going, much to his disapproval, he rapidly redirected them, both turning and moving away a little distance.

The blue-haired feline seemed to know what he was doing, and that was sort of a good thing considering the other two's considerable lack of experience: one had no sexual experience at all and the other had never gone any further than a passionate kiss...with a woman. Being with a man - a male - was all-new first-time experience for the both of them. And so far, apart from the unease and awkwardness, it seemed to be going...well, for lack of a more accurate word. Besides, they could have had to deal with _worse_ , far worse, given within whose hands they were now in, his undivided attention following their every move from wherever it was that he could see them. It was hard to forget about the fact that Aizen was watching them do this, and yet, the former Arrancar, through astutely adroit actions and his pertinent presence, was able to get them to overlook it, at least in the orange-haired teenager's case.

The sudden touch of hand upon his knee brought Byakuya back to reality, his wide grey eyes locking down with calm blue since Grimmjow was already kneeling in front of the Kuchiki.

Neither of them spoke, but the former Arrancar did not move an inch until the 6th Division's captain nodded once at him, reluctantly giving consent to carry out was intended. It wasn't like he really had a choice, yet he did appreciate the fact that the other sought permission first.

Upon receiving it, the feline didn't waste time to start, ridding the noble of his black hakama pants halfway before taking hold of the Kuchiki's flaccid member and bringing his lips to it without delay, causing the dark-haired shinigami's breath to hitch loudly prior to letting out a shuddering gasp and then going dead quiet.

The sensation of the act was odd and foreign, and it took the young captain's entire willpower to keep quiet as to not speak against it, but the building pleasure was undeniable, so crushing, that he was momentarily mad at the former Arrancar to being so talented, getting him hard in no time at all, despite his strong determination to not derive enjoyment from this experience.

Compared to the teen who had tossed and turned, the noble remained as still as a statue, his hands clutching tightly at the bed-sheets turned just as white as them, all whilst keeping his eyes firmly closed and biting his lip until it bled badly, as the blue-haired worked ardently on him.

Bobbing his head and sucking at a rhythmic pace, Grimmjow attempted to get this done as promptly as he could, hoping to spare the other faster from the humiliation he knew he was feeling, when suddenly, a pair of shaking hands took a gentle yet firm hold of his head.

Before he could react, Grimmjow had hurriedly been hoisted upwards, his mouth freeing the other's length with a noisily wet pop, before finding the noble's soft trembling lips pressed directly against his. It wasn't invasive or anything, it was just... _there_.

Blinking in surprise at the other's tightly closed eyes, the former Arrancar let the other keep him that way, with the dark-haired himself being staunchly unmoving and yet utterly refusing to relinquish his hold on the feline, pale fingers threaded deep within bright blue hair, whereas the latter tried to figure out the reason for this sudden, truly unanticipated contact: the Kuchiki had expressed an evident and adamant reluctance at being touched and seemed even less inclined to initiate any touching on his own part. So, _why_?

And then it came to him. The message was subtle but desperate: _'I don't want to be heard.'_

So Grimmjow indulged the other, responding to the other's hushed plea and - according to the former Arrancar - misplaced pride by steadily returning the impromptu kiss, moving his lips against the noble's as they both deepened it, whilst the feline's hand returned to its previously halted mission.

Fastened in a heated lip-lock, the blue-haired sped up the pace, determined to get this over with, and every soft sound Byakuya accidently made, Grimmjow was quick to swallow down.

Though he had told himself that he wouldn't look, Ichigo watched the two with fascination. He never thought that any sexual act between males would be _this_ hot, and he was admitting this as someone who was straight. Well, at least he _believed_ he was. He wasn't so sure about that at the moment.

A soft muffled sound then finally escaped the 6th Division's captain as he was brought to his peak, the thick white liquid dribbling over and down the blue-haired's hand.

When the two slowly parted, a thin string of saliva found itself connecting their parted, panting mouths, causing the noble to stare at it with slight mortification, which only deepened further, under the form of a faint blush, when the former Arrancar swiftly sucked it into his own mouth, before throwing a blunt grin at the Kuchiki's blatantly embarrassed expression.

Chuckling, the feline neatly licked away at the remnants of cum from his hand, causing the other two to flush awkwardly and quickly look away from him, before Grimmjow, sobering, asked them after a moment: "Holding up ok?"

"Fine" muttered Byakuya bitterly, though he was forthrightly feeling _all_ but that, undeniable pleasure aside, whereas Ichigo just nodded mutely, blushing furiously as he fixedly looked elsewhere.

Nodding in turn at their responses, the feline heaved a deep sigh as his eyes clouded up with a rather dark dye of disinclination: "Fuckin' moving on then."

Grey eyes went wide in utter astonishment: "Wait a moment. You mean...there's _more_?"

If the noble was genuinely surprised, the teenager was left completely dumbfounded by the former's query: "You...What does that question even _mean_?"

" _That_ was foreplay. I wasn't gonna fuck either of you raw. I'm originally a Hollow, true, but I ain't _hollow_ , damn it" informed the former Arrancar tetchily, before he raised both eyebrows at the dark-haired shinigami "You _do_ realize that we didn't _yet_ get to the 'fucking' part?"

"Oh" uttered the Kuchiki slowly with a faint frown, as he was honestly taken aback and naively puzzled, before he inquired carefully "So... How exactly is...is this to be done then?"

"By a dick going up the ass" answered Grimmjow flagrantly, smirking slightly when he saw the other two gradually shift between red and white repetitively, as if not being able to fully opt whether they should be embarrassed or horrified by the former Arrancar's bluntness on such a delicate and rather touchy subject.

Byakuya, in particular, was _very_ uncomfortable, his glare upon the blue-haired coming out far more endearing than threatening: " _Must_ you be so crude?"

"It _is_ sex, nothing prissy polite about it" shrugged the blue-haired indifferently, smirk still in place as he slowly moved up and further onto the bed, sitting himself between the other two males "It's all about wild fuckin' abandon of reason, control and meaning, completely giving in and surrendering to the feeling."

"I'd rather it wasn't" the Kuchiki frowned with an air of high disapproval, the sound of losing self-control something that he _wasn't_ pleased to hear: he had been having enough unexplained and unexpected lapses in his restraint recently and he _didn't_ need more.

A sudden image depicting his bound father writhing under Aizen's insidious hands flashed within his mind, followed by the vile pledge the child of chaos had made to have him undergo and eventually grow to be the same. Now _that_ was something Byakuya utterly _refused_ to be or ever become.

"Yeah, well, beggars ain't ever choosers" stated the feline knowingly with a laconic shrug, his words eerily coinciding with noble's thoughts, before his already sombre features dimmed further "Which fuckin' leads me to this: I'll be the one topping, with the both of you. I'm sorry, but it's not really my fuckin' choice."

Whereas the 6th Division's captain wore a baffled expression, the Shinigami Substitute froze slightly before he gave the former Arrancar a small but soft smile: "But it's better this way, isn't it? Given that you know more about s...ahem... _this_ , than us."

Features impassive, the blue-haired stared at nowhere in particular with an inscrutable glint within his eyes, before he nodded inattentively and relented in a whisper: "Let's fuckin' put it like that, yeah."

The truth was, Aizen's ominous orders aside, _he_ could deal with the culpability that came with taking another in such an unwilling and forced situation, but he really, truly didn't think that _they_ could: they'd only get hurt in the end, given their values and mindsets, the teenager's especially. And, given the circumstances, Grimmjow rather it'd be him, for it's not like more hurt could destroy him further than he already was...

Blinking, Ichigo looked on as the feline seemed lost far away in his thoughts and, biting his lip in concern, he hesitantly reached out to brush the former Arrancar's stray strands out of his unfocused eyes before the latter calmly, slowly, wordlessly raised them towards the teenager.

Instantly stilling with the other's gaze upon him, the orange-haired fully lost himself within Grimmjow's eyes, only breaking free from the trance when the former Arrancar closed them and leaned in to gently nuzzle against Ichigo's hand, as if encouraging the other to touch him.

The Shinigami Substitute easily complied but did so with heavy hesitancy, still shaking as he went, exploring, running his rickety hands over the other, though inwardly marvelling at how soft Grimmjow's hair and skin were, a fact the latter was despite all the muscle the feline had.

Tentatively tracing the other's features and upper body contours, the teenager came to the conclusion that Grimmjow looked _very_ different without the jaw fragment and Hollow hole: he seemed almost...human.

As if following the other's train of thought, the former Arrancar growled in faint warning as he firmly grabbed hold of Ichigo's bound hands with both of his own, flashing eyes snapping open: "I get that you no longer think of me as an Arrancar with what happened, but I _still_ was one, Kurosaki. Don't you _ever_ fuckin' forget that."

Instead of recoiling under his harsh words as he had hoped, the orange-haired only sighed in aggravation: "You give me the impression that you _want_ me to fear you."

"That's _exactly_ what I want, because you keep fuckin' failing to remember."

"I'm _not_ afraid of you" confessed Ichigo unwaveringly, his features steadfastly set firm with a commendable trust for the other, making the one concerned regard him with bewildered eyes.

Once again, Grimmjow considered that the other's belief in him was completely misplaced. He was undeserving of it. If he was truly worthy of it, they wouldn't be here in the first place.

"Tch. Stubborn bastard. Fine, suit yourself" the former Arrancar muttered under his breath, fully and finally giving up on attempting to convince the obdurate teen of otherwise, before his blue eyes shifted from Ichigo to Byakuya as he asked "So, should I start with you, or...?"

Blood draining from his face at an alarming rate, the Kuchiki noble stiffened as he spoke up in a tense, rigid voice, his eyes doubled in size: "Forgive me for saying this, Kurosaki Ichigo, but I'd rather delay this...inevitability as long as possible."

Always putting others before his own wants despite his own apprehensions, the Shinigami Substitute stated generously: "It's fine, Byakuya. No need to apologize. I don't mind."

" _Pussy_ " snarled out slowly the blue-haired feline in furious retaliation at the noble's reaction whilst being highly miffed by the teen's easy assent "He's fuckin years _younger_ than you, do you realize that? Sure you're not a fuckin' woman? Was one somewhere in your bloody past life or something?"

Offended but determined not to show it, the 6th Division's captain settled for narrowing his eyes and turning his head away, before he declared haughtily: "I won't even _dignify_ that with an answer."

"Speaking's an answer in itself, Kuchiki" retorted the former Arrancar, actually glad inwardly that he didn't have to deal with the noble yet, before he locked gazes with the teen "Ready?"

Vivid blue eyes boring right into him, as if piercing deep through his very soul, the teenager felt that, no matter the falsehood he'd tell, it wouldn't be believed, so he breathed out shakily: "Can I lie?"

"I won't fuckin' hold it against you" promised the feline sincerely, while gently setting his hands upon the teenager's shoulders in hopes of conveying the authenticity within his words.

"Then yes" said Ichigo in a quiet choked voice, uttering pretence past quivering lips, whilst his frame trembled faintly, mirroring the trepidation in his eyes.

"Shit" whispered Grimmjow in a tight voice, the sight before him chipping at something in his being, stabbing right at it from the inside, before he murmured near inaudibly "I'm sorry."

The orange-haired wanted to tell him not to be, that this wasn't his fault, that he was more uneasy of the act than the actor in their play, that this would have definitely been worse if it hadn't been him, but he lost his voice as the blue-haired gradually guided him to lay against the mattress and then towered over him, the realization of what had been upcoming, was now happening, and it robbed him of his breath.

Leaning in and kissing the teenager's jaw then neck, the former Arrancar carefully yet swiftly worked on ridding the other of the remainder of his clothes, leaving him now bare under him.

Any discomfort the Shinigami Substitute thought he might experience at being fully exposed quickly dissipated when the other kept his main attention upon his neck, his hands caressing his body without looking, leading the orange-haired teen to close his eyes with a soft shaky breath, surrendering to the blue-haired's nimble-fingered ministrations.

After a moment, upon judging that the teenager was less of an emotional wreck, Grimmjow raised a hand to his lips and, splaying his fingers out before him, languidly ran his tongue over it, coating the digits with as much saliva as he could, before he lowered that hand, swiftly directing it past his own hakama pants, lubricating his length to the fullest and getting it hard.

Once he deemed himself slick enough, the blue-haired freed himself from his pants, tossing them aside, and, lowering himself to lie flush against the other chest to chest, directed his member between the teen's legs, its tip prodding at the other's entrance, before he gradually started to push his way in.

"Don't tense" advised the former Arrancar firmly when the Shinigami Substitute immediately stiffened at the alien intrusion, breathing turning erratic, features becoming strained "If you start fuckin' tensing like this _now_ , it'll only be a pain on your ass later on."

"' _In'_ rather than ' _on'_ " observed the Shinigami Substitute tightly through gritted teeth whilst frowning with eyes clenched closed, his hands gripping at the other's broad shoulders, the cuffs' chains wrapping around the beck of the feline's neck "I entirely reserve the right to be nervous. This is my first time, damn it."

Grimacing with a deep sigh because the other couldn't be more right, the feline swiftly shifted a little further, making it midway, but couldn't go deeper as the other's inner walls clamping down hard on Grimmjow's length, causing him to hiss in pain: "Damn it... Ease up. You're fuckin' hurting us both like this."

"How the _hell_ can _this_ be hurting _you_?" gasped out Ichigo breathlessly, head thrown back, tears pricking at the corners of his widened eyes.

"Believe me, it _is_ " stressed out the former Arrancar with a strained tone of voice before he let out quietly, gently near the teen's ear "Look, just... Breathe. And _try_ to relax."

"The _hell_ -?!"

" _Relax_."

Deciding to trust the other's guidance, Ichigo let out a shuddering breath as he tried to slacken his entire body, which managed to loosen himself a little more for the former Arrancar who then moved even further deeper, but it only served to draw a small pained cry from Ichigo. He felt as though he was being ripped apart down there.

"Gri..." started the Shinigami Substitute chokingly, only to have the blue-haired swiftly cut him off with a rough searing kiss, causing the teenager to let out a muffled sound of surprise at the abruptness of it.

" _Don't_ " Grimmjow articulated softly against the other's lips once he had pulled back, blue eyes earnestly rueful "Don't fuckin' say my name while we're doing this."

The rest of the sentence hung in the silence: because it was intimate, way too intimate for this.

Biting his lip, the teen nodded meekly, reflexively, apology in his eyes, which the feline was swift to accept by placing another kiss to the orange-haired's lips, a simple soft peck this time, before he buried his face in the crook of the teenager's neck and moved forward within the other some more, just a little further, until he managed to finally find his way deep inside the other, being completely sheathed in, groaning quietly at the tight feeling.

As for the orange-haired teen, he couldn't decide what to feel or to make out of it just yet. It didn't hurt, for Grimmjow had been exceedingly gentle and slow, nor was pleasant, but the latter didn't surprise him. He was aware that the first steps to any penetration lacked pleasure.

Aware that the teen had gone totally rigid even in respiration, the former Arrancar whispered: "Breathe."

"I-I'm...I'm trying... It hurts."

"You've been through worse" chided the blue-haired lightly, frowning down at the other, but one sole look told him that the Shinigami Substitute wasn't exaggerating. He _was_ in pain.

"H-Hell no" uttered the teen with great difficulty, his nails digging deep within the other's tanned skin "Beat and batter me any day, kill me whenever, but _this_... This is just too much."

"Your _talking_ is too much" snarled Grimmjow edgily, drenched with guilt, before whispering directly within the teen's ear again "You're making me feel fuckin' terrible. _Quit_ _it_."

"S-Sorry" murmured the orange-haired miserably, still trying to adjust to the entire sensation.

The Shinigami Substitute's whole demeanour simply served to ignite another stinging feeling within the former Arrancar, but he forced himself not to dwell on it. They needed to move on.

"Look, the quicker we get this over with, the better" pointed out the blue-haired feline tautly, before he moved to have better leverage "I'm going to move now, so fuckin' brace yourself."

Ichigo instantly blanched at that, for he was not yet ready: "W- _Wait_ -!"

" _AAAAARGH_!"

Both blue and brown eyes, startled, darted over towards the one beside them who had just screamed, and they saw the Kuchiki noble panting heavily, features twisted with agony as his hands held at the collar resentfully.

"C-Carry on" breathed out Byakuya inaudibly with lowered eyes, whilst appearing slightly flushed and yet looking quite faint at the same time "Don't mind me."

While the orange-haired, aghast, didn't get why the collar went off yet again, the blue-haired rapidly figured it out: "He wants you to fuckin' watch."

The feline's words only managed to draw a rather nasty and ill-omened glare from the noble who steadfastly directed it at the sheets, but it was quite clear who it was meant for.

"V-Voyeur much?" muttered Ichigo weakly, so much to Grimmjow's utter amusement that he laughed. Leave it to the kid to crack a joke while he was being screwed with. And literally so.

Rewarding the Shinigami Substitute with a soft kiss for the jest, the former Arrancar smirked: "You have _no_ fuckin' idea. Ready now?"

Merely locking eyes with the other for a moment, the orange-haired then wordlessly gave the blue-haired one single nod, leading the latter to set himself in motion by carefully pulling out of the other before pushing back in, before repeating the process again at a slow, steady pace.

At first, it still hurt and it felt incredibly strange to the orange-haired teen, but then, with each thrust, going deeper than the previous one, it started to feel undeniably _good_. He had no other word to describe it.

Clutching tightly at the blue-haired, Ichigo's soft grunts of pain were slowly beginning to turn into pants and strangled moans of pleasure: "Ah...Nnngh! Ha... Gri- _AH_! _HEY_!"

"Don't fuckin' say my name. I'm _not_ warning you a third time."

"Damn it, you didn't have to _bite_ me for that!" seethed the Shinigami Substitute crossly, the throbbing dull pain upon his shoulder a dead giveaway to the other's deed, the latter who just smirked brazenly with sweat deliciously dripping down his brow.

"Fuckin' penalty."

"Go to h- _HAAAA_!" cried out the teenager before he could restrain himself, arching against the other upon the sudden spike in the sensations he was undergoing, right after the feline had swiftly thrust back in during their banter turned brief "Sh-Shit, what just...? Was that...?"

"Yep" confirmed the blue-haired, glad that he had finally found it, hence dampening down the orange-haired's pain, before he readjusted himself so he could strike it directly from then on "Hang on."

"H-Hold on, I... _AAH_!"

"Won't you ever fuckin' zip it? Holy hell, what's with you?" inquired the feline whilst not skipping a beat in his movements, yet stayed fairly stunned by the other's sudden loquacity "You're not _this_ fuckin' talkative usually. Fact is, you not even that chatty _at all_."

Embarrassed beyond belief, mostly because he couldn't keep his enjoyment of the experience quiet, Ichigo scowled sideways with a darkened blush: "S-Shut up."

" _Shut up_?! I'm not the one fuckin' _talking_!" retorted Grimmjow incredulously, before a sly expression suddenly crossed his features "Or maybe...I'm not doing it quite right, hm?"

The former Arrancar's next thrust, sharp and hitting his sweet spot dead on, had the teen crying out in ecstasy, no longer able to feel anything else but overwhelming, endless pleasure.

Quickening the cadence, Grimmjow ran a hand through the teenager's orange locks, threading his fingers through them, whilst his other hand drifted down to the other's aroused member, enclosing his warm, clammy digits around it, pumping it in tandem to each thrust, sending Ichigo into a writhing mess, panting and moaning wildly, stifling them in embarrassment when he got too loud.

The building pressure pooling little by little within his lower abdomen heightened, escalated, soared, and then, with a sharp shuddering breath, he came hard, his cum bursting out and fully coating the former Arrancar's hand, who had the insight to cover the teen's length in order to not get his chest dirty as well.

Gasping breathily with wide brown blown eyes staring straight ahead at the ceiling, Ichigo tried to calm himself from his high, this truly amazing feeling he never before experienced and would have cherished had circumstances been different. But not once did the thought of it being done with Grimmjow, of all people, trouble him. Actually, it _did_ , but it was only a faint bother. Or maybe it was just the aftermath muddling his perception of things. He didn't know.

Steadying his breathing, Grimmjow raised his head and pulled it away from the teenager's shoulder, about to address the latter, but just as he was about to, bound hands now woven in his hair tugged him back downwards, bringing him directly in contact with the teen's lips.

The kiss was so unexpected - especially given the fact that Ichigo had yet to initiate any on his own - that Grimmjow was far too stunned to resist, not even reacting at first, before he closed his eyes and indulged the other by returning it, deepening it hotly.

Though he had initially been forced as he was fully certain that he could not take yet another shock, the Kuchiki had somehow found himself watching the other two with intense curiosity and slight amazement, amidst his pre-existing and growing discomfort.

What stunned Byakuya the most was that the former Arrancar was surprisingly tender, almost considerate, gentle even, which was truly unexpected considering what the noble knew of the other: according to Rukia - who had been always been exceedingly on edge around the blue-haired in question - Grimmjow was an extremely violent and brutal individual, with a raging temper and of a cold-blooded personality. But now that he thought about, perhaps it had all been a disguise to go through with Aizen's doings unscathed, or at least close enough to that.

After a moment, the former Arrancar fully retrieved himself from the other, doing so as gently as he could, but his movements still earned a wince from the Shinigami Substitute, prompting the feline to ask: "Kurosaki? Are you ok?"

"I-I don't know yet" admitted Ichigo vaguely whilst blinking owlishly with a dark blush upon realizing what he had just impulsively done, making Grimmjow chuckle softly and shake his head at the other.

Slightly flustered, the orange-haired was about to snappily chew out the blue-haired, when he paused seeing that the former Arrancar was still rock hard. The teen's eyes widened: wasn't Grimmjow supposed reach his climax also? Why didn't he? Had he forgotten or something?

"You didn't..." began the Shinigami Substitute with a confused and concerned frown, before he abruptly cut himself off, realizing he wouldn't know how to put it without sounding lame.

Smirking slightly at the other's discomfort, the blue-haired then sobered and shook his head: "I can't."

For a moment, the orange-haired thought he hadn't heard right, before he was then downright staggered: " _What_?"

"Aizen's fuckin' orders, so I fuckin' _can't_ " repeated the feline crossly, before acting quick to grab one of the teenager's hands which sought to come to his aid " _Don't_. Just don't."

"You speak as if you're still a solider of his" interjected the Kuchiki noble suddenly, causing the other two to jump, having forgotten all about him being present.

Turning his attention to the dark-haired shinigami's guarded features, Grimmjow spoke up in an eerily void voice, his face just as blank: "I'm no soldier, but I _am_ his. That won't fuckin' change anytime soon."

"But you can't stay like _this_!" persisted the Shinigami Substitute frantically, oblivious to the palpable tension that had just come and gone with the former exchange the other two just had.

Sighing, the blue-haired feline smoothed his expression and quirked an eyebrow at the teen: "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm _not_ your fuckin' problem?"

" _But_..." protested Ichigo, only to have the former Arrancar swiftly cut him off with one last kiss, while gently pushing the teen back flat against the bed-sheets and wrapping him in them.

"Go to sleep, Kurosaki. You'll be fuckin' needing it."

"But I'm not tired" countered the orange-haired teenager with a long unrestrained yawn and a slow fluttering of his eyelids, which made him look even younger than he initially was.

" _Sure_ " the blue-haired snickered derisively, along with yet another shake of his head "You're convincing the whole fuckin' world like that."

"Jerk" muttered the Shinigami Substitute half-heartedly with a sleepy smile before he closed his heavy eyelids. And it didn't take long for the teen to eventually nod off, falling into a deep afterglow slumber, along with an accumulation of strain of various degrees added to that.

Absentmindedly smoothing out the teenager's wild orange locks, the former Arrancar slowly withdrew his hand once he was certain that the other had fallen asleep, before he vividly glanced at the noble with unreadable features, which somehow strongly unnerved the latter.

Why Grimmjow was so intent and insistent on having the Shinigami Substitute sleep now, was because he truly didn't want the teen to see what he was going to have to do currently.

Byakuya gasped out in surprise as the blue-haired feline violently took a hold of him by his shoulders in an unrelenting grip and threw him off the bed, following him and slamming him hard against the white tiled floor, momentarily knocking out the air from the noble's lungs.

Towering over the restrained Kuchiki, the former Arrancar neared his stern face to the other's, uttering quietly: "Sorry, pretty boy, but Aizen doesn't want me to go fuckin' easy on you."

There was something undeniably dangerous within Grimmjow's demeanour all of a sudden, and it immediately set the Kuchiki into a defensive panic, wrenching an arm free and aiming straight for the feline's jaw.

The blue-haired, however, apparently foresaw it, for he swiftly caught the noble's fist before it made impact, and then pinned it down to the ground beside the other's splayed black locks, holding it firmly just like he had done with Byakuya's other hand.

Struggling fiercely in an attempt to break, the young clan's leader hissed when he saw that it was in vain under the other's greater strength, so he glared indignantly at the ceiling beyond feline's towering features, refusing to look at him: "Stop it this instant and get off of me."

Clenching his jaw, the former Arrancar spoke up in a quiet, harshly impassive tone: "I can't."

Dark grey eyes narrowed further, becoming menacing: "That was _not_ a request. Get. _Off_."

" _Hey_. _Look_ at me" snarled Grimmjow firmly as he brought his face directly before the noble's own now stunned one, their noses touching "Does it fuckin' look like I bloody _want_ this? Like you, like him, I don't have a fuckin' choice."

The other's words sounded almost like a caution, but the Kuchiki, from that moment onwards, was simply far too lost in a world of drowning pain and impossible pleasure to pay any notice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

In his personal quarters somewhere deep within the Las Noches fortress, Aizen, with rapt dark brown eyes riveted on a screen before him, leaned his head languidly upon an arm which rested on the edge of a luxuriant bathtub of steaming hot soap bubbled water, all while he was musing upon what he had just viewed. It had all been quite eventful...and rather unexpected.

He had first initiated the episode as a humiliation specifically dedicated to Kuchiki Byakuya, picking Jeagerjaques Grimmjow to enact the whole thing given his experience and objectivity, throwing young and inexperienced Kurosaki Ichigo in the mix out of malignant amusement.

Upon further consideration though, as he reviewed it all, scene by scene, Aizen found the three particularly alluring together: the contrast each one had, on various levels, served only to heighten that perception further. And not once had tedium claimed him.

Grimmjow had, unsurprisingly, carried out his roles perfectly in both instances, being genially gentle with the teen - which was the feline's own choice - and being beastly brutal with the noble, whilst retaining his own climax during the two intercourses. However, it was the other two's reactions to the whole event in itself that took him aback: Ichigo had been amazingly compliant - but then again, it was maybe out of naivety due to it being his first time - and Byakuya had valiantly fought back until the very end, holding out beyond expectations, not making a sound, apart from the screams the collar drew from him.

Sliding deeper in the warm waters, the immortal kept his half-lidded relaxed eyes riveted on the screen, whilst letting his dark thoughts roam further in tandem to what he was viewing for the umpteenth time by now, though it was long over. And he found himself _lusting_ for _more_.

"Rather than you being with your bride-to-be, here I find you, avid eyes glued to three fine men fornicating away and fulfilling your perverse lustful fantasies. I do not know whether I should be disenchanted or proud that you embody Lust in such a ghastly manner."

Chuckling at the witch's teasing dramatics, the child of chaos greeted her with a lazy smile as she gracefully made her way over, emerging out from nowhere: "Hello to you also, Manter."

Witch Manter had always had an eye for eccentricity, whether it was within her appearance or within her behaviour, and she always made sure to flaunt it as much as she was able to. And despite it being overbearingly ominous to a few, the ethereal eccentricity she wore so proudly held onto a certain lustful appeal that called upon others to stare at her, not able to look away.

Although, right as this very moment, she couldn't have been dressed any simpler: with her dark brown hair running long and loose down her back, she was clad in a knee-long gown of cherry-coloured silk and a white shawl decorated with dark pink motives wrapped around her shoulders, accompanied by a faint peach eye-shadow and fuchsia painted lips for make-up.

Gracefully sinking down to the floor beside the bathtub, the Witch of Lust smiled widely as she locked gazes with the child of chaos: "Hinamori-sama is _dying_ for you to deflower her, she who has so dutifully reserved herself for you ever since she has witnessed you as captain of the Gotei 13, not even recalling of her origins then. Lovely of her, truth to be told."

"Quite so" agreed Aizen indolently as he closed his eyes, and leaned his head backwards until it rested against the edge of the bathtub, which allowed the dark brown-haired woman to easily run her fingers gently through his damp hair.

Reaching for a nearby bottle of shampoo, she emptied a generous amount of its contents upon her hands and then proceeded to lather clean her beloved protégé's hair.

The child of chaos was in fact more than capable of doing this on his own, but as he knew his mother-figure had a fondness for this routine she could simply not grow out of, he indulged her to the fullest. Besides, she had the relaxing touch, the gentleness and the know-how of a first class masseuse, so why deny them both the pleasure? It was hard though, in situations such as these, to recall that this woman had used these very same hands to cast the darkest and most vicious of spells, to kill coldly and to torture with delight. But all that didn't bother him in the least, for whatever she was, he was worse.

"She is to be your wife, is she not?" inquired Manter gently out of the blue, causing Aizen to languorously blink his eyes open, not remembering when he had closed them.

But he was still on track, understanding her question and answering it effortlessly: "For the sake of the Aizen name, yes, she is."

"Do _you_ agree to this?"

"Why would I have a problem with it?" shrugged the immortal nonchalantly, whilst smirking for he knew where this was going "Hinamori is devoted enough both to the clan as well as to me. I have no issues on the matter."

"But she does not know of _this_ , does she?" she taunted jestingly as she pointed at the screen.

Laughing lightly since he had been spot-on, Aizen declared unswervingly: "I'll tell her of my tendencies eventually, but in no way will I stop them. What I do in my free and personal time is of no concern to her."

"Oh dear, take care to not express that to her so bluntly" she snickered softly, highly amused, before asking flippantly as she rinsed his hair " _So_...you shall cheat on her with men then?"

"There will be no cheating done. My involvement with the same gender is not in any way adultery to my commitment to her as a husband" reasoned Aizen simply, calmly closing his eyes again "She will be the only woman for me and she'll have to content herself with that."

A sly look crossed the dark brown-haired woman's features as she drawled out knowingly, her voice dripping with sarcastic scepticism: "The _only_ woman? _Really_ now, Aizen-sama?"

The immortal's eyes flew open at that and it actually took a moment for him to reply, and he did, his tone was quite clipped, nearly strained: "My past is distances apart from my present, Manter."

" _Oh_? I somehow doubt that, at least, not if you ever see _her_ again. You were quite taken with that one as I recall, despite the fact that you do not love" commented Manter gently, before her attention flitted over to the screen, contemplatively regarding the replay of images with an arched eyebrow "That aside, I _am_ surprised however that you did not choose to join those three. Knowing you, you would not have let the occasion slide, especially when it comes to tainting the innocence of another."

Aizen slowly stared up at the witch with a dimly embarrassed expression: "Hearing you speak so at ease about my sexual tendencies is a _little_ disconcerting, Manter."

A rather broad brazen smile touched her brightly painted lips as her mismatched eyes flitted down to meet his: " _Everything_ about me is disconcerting, Aizen-sama, as you should know by now."

"That I do" he sighed leniently, leaning his head within her hands as she tenderly combed his hair with her slender fingers under the guise of a comb, as they fell into a comfortable silence.

Her eyes then shifted back towards the screen again, stating appreciatively as she regarded the males engaged in their forced encounter: "But they _are_ quite an attractive trio, are they not?"

"They are" asserted Aizen with a smirk, which only widened upon hearing her long cerise-dyed nails of her free hand clattering rhythmically upon the bathtub's rim, something she typically did when an idea came to her "I can literally hear the gears clinking in your head, Manter. What's going on in that beautifully dark mind of yours?"

The clicking sound continued for a minute or so, before it came to a stop: "Have you planned anything for them?"

"Nothing specific yet. Any suggestions?"

Eyes widened with glee at the opportunity she had just been magnanimously proffered, she eagerly gazed at the child of chaos as she slowly started to speak, her words a lethal poison of temptation to anyone's ears but his: "Though you are the victor of this war and the entitled head of the Aizen name, you chose not to rule the Soul Society directly - despite now owning it - bequeathing that privilege to your father, also meaning that your presence is not _constantly_ required. Am I getting this correctly so far?"

"You are. Do go on."

"Would you not be interested in returning to your old ways?" she breathed out in a whisper with wide excited childlike eyes, hoping her ingenious idea would thrill him "Back _there_?"

She was rather taken aback to see that Aizen was only barely surprised by her suggestion, although he quite fully welcomed it, a pleased sinister smirk playing upon his lips as he said: "Funny you should say that because I thought about that place only quite recently."

She seemed temporarily stunned by that, before she mirrored his expression, adding an arched eyebrow: "Great minds think alike."

"I deeply approve" he concurred before he thought deeper about it, his mind wandering back to the place mentioned, taking it in "It has been awhile. I trust you have taken good care of it."

"Always" she assured softly "It has flourished even further since you last saw it. As for the _dolls_ , they're still in full function and in perfect shape. They are... _well_ taken care of."

"That I don't doubt" he chuckled darkly as he fondly reminisced on how things ran back there, before asking "When's the last you've been there? And who's directing things now?"

"I _was_ there, till you summoned me. As for the managing, if not you or me, who do you think? No need to concern yourself."

"No, not with you I don't. So, you're suggesting I go back there, and initiate those three to my world?" Aizen paused meditatively to reflect on it, and then his expression darkened with chilling amusement and anticipation "I agree that it is an enticing proposition. Not only it _is_ demeaning enough, but it is also ideal for what I have in mind for our dear Byakuya. And the other two would only need to follow. Coming to think of it, they'd all fit there quite nicely."

"They would, with the right training" she smirked sinisterly, before her demeanour shifted as she added quietly, seriously "That, and if you go there, I just might be able to prevent your upcoming and untimely demise, rather than us being apart."

"Ah, so _this_ is what this is about" he stated with a shake of his head before murmuring gently "Manter, I already told you not to worry."

"And I told you that it was impossible for me _not_ to" pouted the witch before looking away and setting her jaw forward obstinately, both making her seem unfittingly like a child despite her age.

Amused but careful not show it, the immortal inquired inquisitively: "Can't you at least give a hint so I know what I'm supposed to avoid?"

Biting her lip, Manter buried her face in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around him, holding herself close to him, whispering wistfully: "I _would_ do anything for you, Aizen-sama, even if it means laying down my life for you, but alas there are some things that are truly beyond me. These words you wish to hear, I _cannot_ utter them."

The child of chaos let her lean upon him as they stayed in still silence, her words hanging in the air as he rested in her embrace, her hold feeling as if she was far too afraid of what may happen if she ever let go, before his next words utterly destroyed the solemn atmosphere: "Write them then."

" _Aizen-sama_ " groaned the witch miserably against the moist skin of the immortal's shoulder " _Please_ do not make this anymore difficult for me than it already is. I can only hint, warn, _nothing_ more. As such, I can only let you know this: it shall be a result of your _own_ actions, whether past, current or future, that will lead to your undoing."

' _You cannot possibly aspire to control or tame a tempestuous soul'_ was something she desperately wished to add but she couldn't. She could not risk it: not being there to guard him.

"Well, I suppose that will have to suffice. Though, Manter, the more I think about it, the more your suggestion appeals to me."

Inwardly sighing at how casually the other pushed the caveat aside, the witch brought a smile to her lips and pulled up slightly with a raised eyebrow: "I thought it would."

"However, Manter, I'm afraid I'll have to amend one of my former statements. My loyalties to Hinamori _are_ going to vacillate" confessed the child of chaos softly, his features becoming oddly tense once more "For it is as you said: I was and _still_ am quite taken with _that_ _one_."

"I can only imagine" the dark brown-haired woman agreed entirely, seeing no need to feel triumphant and not wanting distress her protégé's spirit any further than it already was given the matter spoken of "She _is_ one of a kind, heritage aside, so her uniqueness is bound to attract, even you. Her allure, though poles far apart, sort of reminds me of Kujaku-sama."

Though the name he heard but recently from Manter herself, Aizen honestly had no clue who said person was, having been too busy on the battlefield to pay attention: "Who?"

"The one _always_ by Madarame-kun's side" she clarified for him, while spitting out Ikkaku's name as if it was poison, and it didn't go unnoticed to the immortal, though he chose, for now, not to point out on it.

"Oh, I see. Ayasegawa Yumichika, the 11th Division's 5th Seat. You seem to know him quite well, even if it's under another name."

"I do. It was not long after we parted ways, you returning to the Seireitei and me dwelling in the 78th District. Long story short, I used to own his soul."

" _Used_ to?" echoed Aizen with a raised eyebrow, more taken aback by the current lack of ownership rather than the latter in itself "It's not like you to relinquish your hold on someone. Is it no longer as such?"

"It _can_ still be the case" she said, before her features darkened with intense and utter hatred "But Madarame-kun is an oppressively obnoxious obstacle preventing it from happening."

There was one thing that the child of chaos knew undoubtedly well about the witch that raised him: whenever she used the suffix ' _sama'_ for a name, it either pointed out to the respect or to the fondness she held for that particular person. If, however, she were to ever add ' _kun'_ or ' _chan'_ to anyone's name, it was because she harboured a dark, bitter loathing towards them.

In short, whilst she apparently held this 'Kujaku' to her heart for some reason, Manter did not like the 11th Division's 3rd Seat one bit.

"Then get rid of him" recommended the immortal openly, not a lilt to his tone of voice as if what he was saying was obvious and ordinary.

Upon hearing the consent given to her already fixed decision, a terrifyingly lethal expression of elation contorted her striking features to an alarming degree, as a now eerie serpentine-like voice emanated from past her parted lips: "Oh, but I plan _to_. In the worst of ways."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Long black eyelashes fluttered open and dark grey eyes hazily took in their surroundings, before Byakuya let out a soft groan caught midway between aggravation and pain: the first aimed at the vivid white, the second dedicated to the ache plaguing every corner of his body.

Frown marring his exhausted and pallid features, the 6th Division's captain closed back his eyes, attempting to overcome the agony by occupying his mind...and keeping still of course.

Vulgarity was not his forte nor was it at all his cup of tea, but _damn it to hell_ , he felt like shit. In the figurative sense obviously, for the imagery didn't quiet sit well with him. Truth to be told, a certain spiky-haired eye-patched barbarian would be quite pleased if he ever heard the noble talk like this... Now that he thought about it, neither Kenpachi nor Yachiru were part of the survivors at the end of the mostly one-sided war. It made him wonder. Had they fallen? He didn't care much about the brute - or maybe he did, barely - but he did feel sorry for that child. Then again, maybe it was best for her rather than be forced into lasting imprisonment.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Byakuya went back to the reason he was in such a dreadful state. True to his word, Grimmjow hadn't been gentle _at_ _all_ , his every action as he handled - or rather mishandled him - holding a brutal roughness that left nothing but bruises in its wake. For they had fought, violently, fists flying, struggling vehemently in silence, him refusing to back down and the other denying any relent, the feline eventually getting the upper hand after littering the noble's skin with dyes of black and blue of various sizes. He had then pinned him firmly, powerfully stomach to the ground before proceeding to enact the final performance for their audience, a hand fisted tightly in his hair, another grasping roughly at his hip, whilst pounding relentlessly within him, pace erratic, excruciating, exhausting.

And yet, the whole time, as he kept himself as silent as tomb, his mind and body had been at war. The conflict had been blistering. It had been just as stifling as the vivid sensations raking both over and beneath his skin. Worse, the Kuchiki had found that his senses were further heightened more than usual and it left him rather unsettled and mortified, especially given the fact that, despite the brutality of it, he had been brought to his climax before passing out with fatigue. Remains of the previously administered drugs from the battlefield still taking effect during the act? He hadn't been able to tell, for his thoughts had been far too jumbled for any accurate analysis at that moment.

What he did know however was, at that very moment that he reached his peak, he would have rather had it that he had died on the battlefield along with the other fallen. Obloquy wasn't something he dealt well with, not from anyone, especially not in such a situation in addition of it coming from his enemies. He wouldn't blame the feline - and honestly couldn't find in himself to do so as the other too was just another victim in these hellish circumstances, for it seemed that the child of chaos, regardless of the choice the young clan's leader made, had already set his mind to have him lose his innocence under the guise of rape nevertheless - but the current loathing he felt wasn't even fully directed at the immortal. Right now, Byakuya mostly hated himself, because for the first time in forever, he felt _weak_ , weaker than even his father had seemed mere moments ago. And God, did he _hate_ it.

An abrupt yet gentle touch of a strong hand to his nude shoulder startled him, causing his eyes to open before he swiftly glanced over his shoulder, mindful to keep the rest of his body still.

It was Grimmjow, regarding him with wide surprised and faintly cautious eyes upon rather taut features.

After the whole ordeal, the former Arrancar had carried the noble to the bed, setting the latter beside Ichigo and covering them both with the sheets, before he then retreated to sit alone in a corner, his mind racing. He felt unconditionally _ill_ , for many reasons, one of them being that, for once, he couldn't tell where Aizen's actions were leading.

The immortal was set on destroying the Kuchiki name from amidst the purebloods that much he knew. But if it was _really_ the sole reason, Aizen would have taken it out on _all_ of them, why merely focus on their Clan's leader only, with such a firm, near fixated, yet quite warped enthralment? Even if the point was to cause the others pain by denigrating Kuchiki Byakuya to the core, there was _still_ something amiss. Something _else_ was at play, but Grimmjow had no idea what it could be, and that bothered him to no end. Not because he cared, but because both he and - worse - Ichigo were being involved right in the midst of this mess, and would probably be just responsible as the child of chaos if Aizen had his way in the fullness of time.

Another thing that concerned the blue-haired feline was the rather disconcerting leniency with which the immortal accepted the condition Grimmjow put out forward upon opting for one of the two alternatives given to him. With what happened, Aizen shouldn't have to indulge him at all, and yet he did. Grimmjow thoroughly understood that he was one of the immortal's 'priceless possessions' or whatever and that the latter would not accept forsaking him, but the feline's rebellious and riotous personality didn't give him the opportunity of effortlessly obtaining his master's favour just like that out of the blue. So...Just what was the other up to?

The former Arrancar's focus was then brought back to the bed when he heard a change in the noble's breathing: it had become further strained, more laborious, as if he was deeply in pain. So, given that he was to be partly held responsible for the other's state, the feline took it upon himself to check on him, only he didn't really expect to find the 6th Division's captain awake.

And so he found himself wording it, as he sat upon the very edge of the bed, careful not to worsen the Kuchiki's sufferings: "Given how things fuckin' went down, I didn't think _you'd_ be the first to come round."

Features utterly impassive, the noble looked away and remained silent, leading the former Arrancar to assume that the other wished to be left alone, and was actually about to comply, when the Kuchiki spoke up, voice quite hoarse: "I get exceedingly restless when in enemy's hands...uncommon circumstances aside."

"Been captured before?" inquired the blue-haired curiously, reminding himself that he didn't know much in depth about the Shinigami Captain, and what he _was_ unwillingly aware of - such as his heritage - wasn't even known to the Kuchiki himself.

"Quite a few times when I was younger, yes. It even occurred this one time for ransom and..." Byakuya then abruptly cut himself off with a frown "And I _honestly_ don't see why I'm telling _you_ this."

"Don't beat yourself up over it" said the former Arrancar coolly, with a wave of his hand "It happens a lot, with others just going on and fuckin' confiding in me. No idea why though. It's not like I have a face that fuckin' screams 'I'm nice, so let me hear you out'."

" _Indeed_."

Smoothly ignoring the other's embittered sarcasm, the blue-haired feline carried on talking: "Happened with too many to count, my kind and out: Aizen, Hime, Kurosaki and so on...Even your sister."

That instantly caught the young captain's full undivided attention: " _Rukia_? Is she al- _Argh_!"

"Easy" chided the former Arrancar as the noble forgot himself and abruptly pivoted in the former's direction, rekindling the pain tenfold "You'll gonna be fuckin' sore for awhile."

Breathing hard, Byakuya levelled the other with a rather pointed glare: "And _who_ do I have to thank for that?"

" _Cute_ " drawled out Grimmjow slowly with a rather ticked-off smirk as he leisurely cocked an eyebrow upwards "But I think you're blaming the wrong fuckin' person, pretty boy."

Lowering his eyes, the Clan's leader had the decency to appear somewhat rueful, before he inquired carefully: "H-How is she?"

"Better than you last saw her, no fuckin' doubt."

Closing his eyes guiltily as he recalled how hurt she had been when he last saw her, the noble sighed dejectedly: "I broke her heart."

Shaking his head in disagreement at the Kuchiki's words, the former Arrancar pointed out: "You did what you had to under the fuckin' circumstances. She won't fault you for that."

The Kuchiki noble stared silently at the other with widened eyes, dumbfounded by the other's demeanour, which was laced with a hint of veiled empathy, not something he was expecting given what had happened before.

"Why are you...?" trailed off the clan's leader with a puzzled frown, not comprehending why the other was bothering to, seemingly, comfort him.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" guessed the other accurately, both on what was being asked and on the Kuchiki's feelings for his adoptive sibling, before the feline shrugged "Felt fair to remind you that's the fuckin' same on her part."

The Kuchiki decided there and then that Grimmjow was a cryptic and complicated enigma, but he figured it was best not to mull too much over it, and so he spoke up softly, articulating two words he wasn't used to saying aloud: "Thank you."

"No problem" returned the former Arrancar with a nod, before the two fell silent once more, both lost in their own contemplations, the 6th Division's captain suddenly going quite pale.

The abrupt realization of what had previously transpired weighed down heavily on the noble, making him wonder how he could have given in and, even worse, actually allowed it to occur.

Though he had fought as he could, Byakuya had been helpless to stop it and ended up swept up in the heat of the moment, reluctantly indulging both in the pain and the pleasure derived from the incident in itself, along with the scarring shame that came burning in the aftermath.

However, given that the perpetrator was Grimmjow and not Aizen, the cruel impact of it all was distinctly lessened, and the Kuchiki noble decided that he could eventually somehow find a way to live on with it, so long as it was but a onetime thing.

After all, he remained rather much grateful that it happened to him and not to Rukia. He honestly couldn't live with himself if their prior predicament had involved her in any way...

"Fuckin' figured so" admitted the former Arrancar abruptly which made the Kuchiki noble realize, much to his horror, that he actually went on and worded that last thought aloud.

After Byakuya berated himself for being careless, he carefully glanced at the other, curiosity upon his tongue: "I have a question, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead" offered the other indifferently with a shrug, inwardly curious as to what the noble wanted to know.

"What does Aizen Sosuke hold against you?" inquired Byakuya, before he clarified his query when Grimmjow's response was to merely raise an eyebrow questioningly "Both Kurosaki Ichigo and I have pronounced oaths to him, giving ourselves up to him in exchange of those dear to us - which is a lot harder than I had initially thought. But you...Prior to presently, you said that you were his. Does that entail you making an oath to him?"

When the former Arrancar mutely shook his head once, it confirmed what the young noble had guessed, given how loosely respectful the other was towards the immortal: "I thought so. Then I reiterate my former question: what does he hold against you? The others who chose to abscond Aizen Sosuke?"

Grimmjow shook his head again: "No. It doesn't work like that between us. We essentially work as a herd, but when things get ugly, it's everyone for themselves."

"Then...?" trailed off the young Clan's leader expectantly, awaiting the blue-haired feline's reply, though he had a feeling that the other didn't want to answer.

All of a sudden, Ichigo let out a quiet whimper in his sleep, earning the other two's attention just as the teen huddled deeper within the sheets, a troubled frown to his distressed features.

The Kuchiki watched attentively as the former Arrancar neared the Shinigami Substitute to check on him, asking with mild concern: "Is he alright?"

"Yeah" confirmed Grimmjow quietly as he peered at the orange-haired, careful not to disturb him as the latter had calmed down, his expression relaxing "Just another fuckin' nightmare. He's been having a lot of those since that fuckin' coma of his. He's too freakin' young for this, any of this. It's just...I _can't_ fuckin' see _him_ reduced to be just another one of Aizen's pathetic playthings" vivid blue eyes then snapped over to the Kuchiki to glare daggers at the latter "Why the hell did you shinigami drag him along for the bloody ride?"

"Oh, _please_ not you too" sighed the young Clan's leader exasperatedly as he closed his eyes "Inoue Orihime already gave me her piece of mind on the subject, and like I told her, it was _he_ who chose to involve himself. We never asked anything of him. We - I - even repeatedly told him to stay out of our affaires."

"Then I guess he has a fuckin' _listening_ problem" fumed the blue-haired quietly with an annoyed click of his tongue, as he tapped a finger against the sleeping teen's forehead, careful not to wake him but still adamantly conveying his irritation.

" _That_ I can agree to" concurred Byakuya with nod, faintly amused by the sight, before his eyes then went wide when the feline, with a somewhat pained expression, abruptly leaned in, resting his forehead against Ichigo's own, the nose touching and their lips a breath apart.

"Damn it, kid. Do you even fuckin' realize what shit you got yourself into?"

There is it was again: That connection that shouldn't be there, because it couldn't make any sense. And if it did, in some bizarre and outlandish way, it just didn't make sense to Byakuya.

"Why would someone like you express so much concern for him?" asked the 6th Division's captain, his tone of voice somewhere between awe and apprehension: the latter because he wasn't quite sure that the former Arrancar was to be trusted, and the former because...it was just far too surreal, if the worry expressed was truly genuine given _who_ it was coming from.

Slowly pulling away from the Shinigami Substitute, Grimmjow narrowed his eyes warningly at the noble through his light blue bangs: "Mind your fuckin' business."

Once again, it was easier for the former Arrancar to give out such a blunt answer rather than search for a reply even he couldn't piece together.

The feline's answer had the noble halt for a moment, with a rather stunned look, before he then eventually let it go, concluding that it was indeed none of his concern. And then Byakuya tensely inquired upon something that was: "What will become of us? Do you have any idea?"

The blue-haired's response was to narrow his exhausted eyes as a glaring gleam of loaded loathing shone within them: "Whatever it is, it won't be a fuckin' joyride for any of us. With fuckin' Aizen pulling the strings he's got us wrapped up in, I can freakin' guarantee you that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Curling the long dark locks of one of her pigtails around a finger in a rather repetitive motion, Loly lounged upon a couch within one of Las Noches' countless rooms, glaring at the eternal moonlit darkness seeping through the window, the only glow lighting up the place she was in.

She was there on her own, locked-up alone in a self-accomplished seclusion where her thoughts could be utterly undisturbed, as they were heavily coated with thick layers of venomous loathing and sick jealousy. If anyone else was there with her, she'd be sure to commit a brutal and bloody murder simply in order to lull her toxic emotions, emotions which were suffocating her, and yet, comforting her at the same time.

The face of a young woman, with brown eyes and hair, flashed before her fuchsia eyes, making her sneer, wishing nothing more than to crush the living daylights out of that person.

She then raised her other hand to her face, before she stared intently, contemplatively at the centre of her palm, which was glistening with the remnants of a dark purplish viscous fluid.

Just a drop of poison. Just one sole, single drop. It'd be more than enough. And no one would know. _Ah_. The temptation was so great, so sweet, so inviting. But...

The ruthless hatred within her hardened eyes lessened a hint when her mind wandered off to her treasured master, Aizen-sama.

A wistful smile then touched her lips as she leaned in and licked her palm clean, before she used that now spotless hand to cover her eyes as she snorted quietly to herself: "I _really_ can't do anything that would go against Aizen-sama wishes, can I? What a silly little thing I am."

"Loly?"

The dark-haired female Arrancar freed her eyes so they could meet the concerned ones of her close and only friend in this hellhole, who, upon making her way in and leaving the door open behind her, worded her worry: "I've been looking all over for you. Are you alright?"

" _No_ " seethed out Loly darkly as she threw her glare elsewhere, before going on a rant in one single breath "I mean, who the hell does that fuckin' bitchy witch think she is, acting all high and mighty just because she has some sort of history with Aizen-sama? Fuck her."

Kneeling beside the couch and setting her hands upon her laps, Menoly titled her head to the side in confusion, wondering who was being insulted by her friend: "Manter-sama?"

"No, no, not _her_ , I don't have no problem with her" said the dark-haired Arrancar quickly, going slightly pale at the thought of ever going up against _that_ woman, before she shook her head "I've heard she's like a mother to Aizen-sama or something. I seriously can't compete with that, nor would I want to."

The short-haired blonde's bewilderment deepened at that: "Who do you mean then? Orihime-sama?"

Instead of snarling upon hearing the girl's name like Menoly expected, Loly actually sighed: "I kinda miss that poor princess."

It took a moment for the other to register what her friend had just uttered: "Ha?!"

"D-Don't get me wrong, ok?!" stammered the dark-haired female vehemently, a faint flush to her features poiting out at her embarrassment for having admitted that, before she sobered "I just...I thought that, like us, she was seeking Aizen-sama's approval, that her wish was to replace us, that she wanted to always be by his side as his...but in the end, she was just a scared pathetic little girl, who loved her friends and only wanted to go home. And for that, she did everything she was told. You can't hate someone like that."

"No, I guess you can't" the blonde female agreed softly, before her puzzlement returned again briefly "But then, who...?" green eyes then widened in realization "Oh."

"Yeah. _Her_ " hissed out Loly menacingly, resentful jealousy burning like a wildfire within her eyes "I want to rip out her guts, smash her face and break her in two. And I don't care in which order."

Menoly blinked once or twice and then sighed: "I know that she bothers you, but she's Aizen-sama's relative. There's nothing you can do."

The dark-haired female Arrancar's features hardened to even further a terrifying degree: "If she acted like his relative, _then_ I wouldn't _be_ bothered. She's like some bitch in heat trying to hog all of him. I won't stand for that. _Never_. I was by his side _before_ her."

There was a beat of silence, before Menoly spoke up attentively: "Technically, that's not true, since she was his lieutenant back when Aizen-sama was part of the Gotei 13, remember?"

A vein throbbed upon the lounged one's forehead at what the blonde had just pointed out: "Menoly."

"Yes?"

"Whose fuckin' side are you on?" spat the dark-haired female furiously as she glared fiercely at the other.

Menoly's shoulders sagged down as she glanced sideways, slightly hurt: "Don't be like that. On yours of course, that's why I don't want you do something that would have me lose you."

Loly stared at the one beside her, regarding the latter wordlessly with a fully blank expression. Not knowing each other until they met whilst both being under Aizen's orders, she had somehow obtained the other female's undivided amity when she didn't return it in full, when she was so undeserving of it. No matter how she treated Menoly, she'd always come back to her. It was close to a rough relationship where the abused would never ever leave the abuser.

"So clingy" muttered Loly with a patronizing expression as she patted the other's head "I don't plan on dying anytime soon" a dangerous smile the crossed her now darkened features "As for Hinamori- _sama_ , if she carries on like that, she just might choke on some poison."

Whilst Menoly laughed uneasily at her friend's words, neither she nor Loly noticed a presence at the door, overhearing their little girl-talk, before making their way down the white corridor.

Veneno, with a highly displeased frown to his features, addressed the one walking beside him: "Heard that?"

"My ears are in full function, so what do you expect?"

"You know, a simple 'yes' would have sufficed, damn it" muttered the Segundo Espada with an aggravated sigh at the other's words "What will you do about it?"

Large dark impassive green eyes rimmed with black and clashing with whitish skin blankly blinked once: "Nothing."

" _Nothing_?" echoed Veneno disbelievingly as he halted in his steps and stared with wide dark blue eyes at the Cuatro Espada, who stopped walking also.

Closing his eyes, Ulquiorra confirmed his words with a stauncher assertion: "Yes, nothing."

The Segundo Espada was beyond annoyed by the black-haired Espada's indifference: "That fury just threatened to harm Aizen-sama's cousin, Hinamori-sama. And you'll do _nothing_."

The Cuatro opened back his eyes to stare at the other, pointing out astutely: "My purpose is to serve Aizen-sama and him _only_ , remember?"

Seething with frigid controlled anger, Veneno hissed spitefully: "And of course, you just _had_ to find a loophole."

"If you wish to protect Hinamori-sama from Loly, that's your choice" offered Ulquiorra impassively as he started walking off again, leaving the other behind glaring at his departing back "But _I_ won't get involved, unless Aizen-sama orders me to. Only _then_ would I step in."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Long hours had passed since their sexual endeavours and Ichigo had yet to wake up, leaving the other two to occupy themselves with an irregular rotation of near rare idle talk, racing thoughts and mute glaring at the white walls.

At some point, Byakuya had eventually stopped speaking all together, so Grimmjow decided to busy himself by doing a few push-ups. Upon reaching the eighty-third one, the feline heard faint rustling from the bed, but it was not the 6th Division's captain, who had dressed himself back in his uniform with great difficulty - curtly brushing away the blue-haired when he had offered to give a hand - to hide his blemished skin, before limping away to sit on the floor, back to a wall, mulling deeply.

Resting upon his knees and wiping away the sweat from his brow, the former Arrancar locked eyes with a bedraggled but rather awake teen, who had quietly started watching Grimmjow since the twenty-fourth push-up, lost in his thoughts along the way.

Quite embarrassed that he had been caught staring, Ichigo cleared his throat - which startled the noble from his deep rooted ruminations - and waved awkwardly: "Um, hi?"

The feline nodded in reply before arching an eyebrow questioningly: "Sleep well, Kurosaki?"

"I did actually, thanks" nodded the Shinigami Substitute in surprise, before he titled his head to the side with a perplexed expression "I'm not suffering of some glorious afterglow, am I?

" _Glorious_ afterglow?" repeated the blue-haired with a dumbfounded expression, right before he barked out in honest laughter whilst Byakuya looked horrified "Well, if you're fuckin' thinking _that_ way, I'd say you're _deeply_ suffering of it. You need serious help, kid."

"Oops?" said the teen sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck, a playful glint in his eyes.

Vivid blue eyes softened in amusement, truly grateful that the other was taking this well: "Relax, I'm kidding."

"Yeah, I could tell. I...Whoa!" cried out the teen suddenly as his foot got caught in the sheets upon trying to leave the bed. And he fell, only to drop straight onto the 6th Division's captain.

" _ARGH_!"

"Byakuya?!" asked Ichigo in a panicked voice, the volume of pain etched within the noble's scream deeply freaking him out, before he checked the other over "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"I'm _fine_ " replied the Kuchiki tightly, speaking rigidly through clenched teeth, as he stayed stock still, stiffly going through the revived throbbing pain roaming within his every muscle.

Sceptically eyeing Byakuya's taut features with his eyes squinted shut and harsh breathing, the Shinigami Substitute drawled out with sheer incredulity: " _Right_."

"He's a little sore."

Still breathing out heavily, the noble glared in the former Arrancar's direction with profound aggravation, an eyebrow twitching every now and then: "A _little_?"

"Ok, fine. A _lot_ " corrected the blue-haired with an apologetic grimace, before glancing away guiltily "I didn't really fuckin' go easy on him."

Understanding that he had missed something and swiftly getting what it was, the Shinigami Substitute stared fixedly at the former Arrancar: "Why didn't you?"

Still looking away, the blue-haired feline slowly raised a sole eyebrow: "Why do you think?"

"Aizen" concluded the teen tersely since it was obvious, before he frowned in confusion as he stared at the former Arrancar intently "But then...why did you...with me?"

"He didn't say anything about you" fibbed Grimmjow nonchalantly, adding a shrug for good measure: it wasn't _exactly_ a lie, but when given the two options by Aizen - one which was to obey his every order without question, and the other was to be once again under the influence of the Hogyoku, the latter option being a loud and resounding no - the feline had chosen the former with a solid condition of his own, and it was to be as selflessly considerate as he could be with the Shinigami Substitute whenever facing such situations. He had no room to mull over the Pureblood. The latter just wasn't his problem. Not for now and not directly anyways.

Heavy with self-reproach, Ichigo turned his attention back towards the young Clan's leader with a depressed expression: "Byakuya, I... I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't apologize" reassured the noble softly as he locked eyes with the teenager, hoping to convey to the latter that he meant his words "You're not to blame."

"Maybe, but I feel bad" admitted the orange-haired dejectedly, lowering his eyes and running a hand over his face "It's not fair."

"Of course, it's not" uttered the former Arrancar as he got up, dusted his hakama pants and made his way over to the other two "But what's done is fuckin' done. Nothing you can do to change that."

"I guess..." trailed off Ichigo with a deep frown, his head hurting with all which was churning around within it. He never had these many preoccupations at a time before, and he was having a hard time seeing them through one by one, because when he _did_ try to focus on one single problem, his attention was dragged away by another.

"Kurosaki?"

Blinking and looking to his side where the feline was now sitting next to them, the teenager took in the concrete concern in those bright blue piercing eyes as Grimmjow spoke in a voice that betrayed nothing of that worry: "You kind of went off somewhere. You ok?"

The orange-haired's reply came forth far too quick and in a not all believable tone: "Yeah."

Scepticism was written all over the other's face as he snorted sardonically: "Uh-huh. I _really_ fuckin' believe you."

"Bite me" muttered the Shinigami Substitute tetchily as he looked away, when an abrupt sharp pain to his still bare shoulder made him cry out in start: " _Hey_!"

Pulling away only slightly from the flesh he had just bit and glancing up into the other's wide brown eyes, the feline warned meaningfully: " _Careful_ what you fuckin' ask for then."

"I'm fine" insisted the orange-haired mulishly with a fierce blush as he unconsciously ran his fingers over his lips, but he knew that he was fooling no one, not even himself "Well, mostly. It's just... I'm trying to wrap my mind around the fact that...not only I _actually_ , _literally_ lost my virginity to you, but... You took my first kiss too, Grimmjow."

Not missing the way Ichigo had touched his mouth, Grimmjow, aghast, immediately backed away upon hearing that, eyes wide before he closed them and seethed quietly: " _Shit_. Ah, damn it. Hime said that the 'first kiss' thing was important for you humans. And here I fuckin' screwed it up for you" he opened up his eyes again to regard the stunned teen with honest ruefulness "Sorry. I _really_ fuckin' am. Why didn't you fuckin' _say_ anything?"

"Uh...Because you just went on and kissed me before I could" uttered Ichigo, genuinely taken aback by the former Arrancar's sincere remorse, when something struck him "Wait. Why would Inoue tell _you_ something like _that_?"

Inwardly cringing that he had actually went and said that out loud, the blue-haired attempted to act as casually as he could, shrugging: "Not fuckin' important."

"Yeah, it is" persisted the teenager with a scowl, which then deepened at a sudden thought "...Did you _try_ kissing her?"

Though the feline kept his features straight as he raised an eyebrow at the other, a faint blush of embarrassment crept over his features, as what _truly_ went down between him and Orihime back in Las Noches - courtesy of the ever-loving fucking Aizen - flashed in his mind: " _No_."

Smirking furiously and cracking his knuckles as his 'in-the-name-of-my-friends' protective streak kicked in, the Shinigami Substitute gritted out: "I'm _terribly_ convinced."

"Ugh..." groaned Grimmjow in exasperation, knowing that the stubborn teenager wouldn't let this go until he had an answer, one he wasn't really ready to give the other yet "She, uh... You know, fuckin' girl-talk. Romance and stuff."

Whilst Byakuya wordlessly raised his eyebrows in surprise, Ichigo looked like he wanted to burst out laughing and was struggling to contain himself: "She _girl-talked_...with _you_?"

"If you so much as _snicker_ , I'm breaking your fuckin' jaw" threatened the blue-haired feline half-heartedly, before he sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck with an uncomfortable expression "So about the kiss, I... Shit, I hate feeling guilty."

"I didn't mind" said the orange-haired teenager quietly, the sudden blankness upon his rigid features doing very little to convince the other two of his words, despite the slight acceptance within his warm brown eyes.

"You sure?" checked the feline cautiously before jabbing his thumb in the Kuchiki's direction "What about if it had been pretty boy instead?"

Steep irritation flashing upon his tightened expression, Byakuya firmly narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow: "You _really_ need to stop calling me that, Arrancar."

"Quit calling me 'Arrancar' and we're good" countered the blue-haired feline dryly as he directed a humourless smirk at the other "I'm no longer one, remember?"

Here, the 6th Division's captain felt a little perturbed by his own tactlessness: "Ah. I, uh..."

Coolly shrugging off the other's attempt to formulate a decent apology, the former Arrancar redirected his attention to the frowning Shinigami Substitute: "So, Kurosaki..."

"I told you: I don't mind. From either of you really" murmured the orange-haired teen lightly, consent amongst his discomfort, before he shuddered and clenched his eyes shut "Better you than..."

Ichigo didn't need to finish as the other two both instantly caught onto what he was thinking: he didn't want his first kiss to be taken by Aizen of all people. Who in their right mind _would_?

' _Loly would'_ supplied the blue-haired's mind helpfully, causing the latter to roll his blue eyes. _Of course_ she would, though it was understandable in her case, given she wasn't right in her mind at all. Fact was, not many Hollows were. And neither Tia nor Nel - _especially_ \- counted.

"Grimmjow?"

Turning his attention towards the teen as he addressed him, the feline raised his eyebrows: "Hm?"

To the former Arrancar's surprise, whatever it was the Shinigami Substitute wanted to say, he seemed highly uneasy about actually wording it, but, after a moment, he appeared to gather his courage, now staring straight at the blue-haired: "Why?"

Here Grimmjow was confounded, not all catching what the other was getting at: "Why what?"

"I mean, I get you're indebted to me and all, but why...? Why do you care about me?"

The feline fully froze at that question, for the immortal had earlier asked him the very same one, and, like then, he was too taken back and unprepared to answer right away.

He recalled the way he had hesitated when Aizen questioned him on this, for the reply had to be carefully constructed otherwise the other would find a way to twist it to his benefits. It was far from simple to fool a master of manipulations, but he could at least try something close.

" _He started out as my rival"_ he had answered slowly but with a tone of voice steady and staunch _"When I found myself in his debt, the rivalry just fuckin' receded with time. That's all there is to it, so no need to make a big fuckin' deal out of it."_

And yet, the child of chaos had still found a way to draw something out of his simple and concise response, pointing it out with dangerous accuracy: _"What you had with Ichigo was more than a rivalry: it was an obsession, and it still is. You're more and more obsessed with his safety as time goes by and you would do absolutely anything to maintain him protected, which makes you, at last, an easy target for me."_

The blue-haired had wanted to contradict him, but the immortal's words were on the mark. Yes, he _was_ obsessed with Ichigo's safety, far more than he had for anyone else he knew, excluding Inoue Orihime. His need to protect the Shinigami Substitute had evolved from a debt, to a sense of loyalty, to something currently he could not name or place. But he refused to associate whatever it is was with the improbable possibility of _him_ 'caring'. 'Concern' he was fully fine with, but caring...

"I don't" stated Grimmjow firmly, resolute to not let the other start deeming otherwise, and then attempt to convince of him of such.

The way the teenager narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him told him that the other did not believe him at all: "Don't deny it. I'm naive, not dumb. You _care_. I just don't know why."

' _Because you fuckin' think that I do?'_ was what Grimmjow wanted to respond, but he found himself saying these words instead, uttering them without any hesitation: "I'll be by your side to save your soul from Aizen as you've spared mine. That's all you need to know."

"Grimmjow..." whispered the orange-haired teen, just as stunned as the dark-haired noble was, before a grateful smile touched his lips "Thanks, I owe you one and I-"

"I'd say that I owe you more than you could ever owe me" admitted the former Arrancar inexplicably, before tousling tenderly the Shinigami Substitute's hair upon seeing the latter's puzzled expression seeking clarification "Don't try to understand. Just accept it."

"My...Since when have you two been together?" uttered abruptly a voice in complete derision, startling the room's occupants, for none of the them had heard, seen or even sensed the newcomer enter. That unusual, bizarre door hadn't even opened, meaning they had no way to tell how long the one who joined them had actually been here.

Three pairs of double-sized eyes darted over towards the one who had addressed them, only to reveal the child of chaos, looking as awfully sinfully sinister as ever, hands calmly in his pockets and his lips carved into a dark smirk as he stood in the middle of the room, somehow materialized there out of thin air.

What unsettled the three of them greatly, was that Aizen wore a faint air of smug satisfaction upon his features, and it managed to distress Ichigo, to offend Byakuya and to rile Grimmjow.

"A-Aizen-sama?!" stammered out the teen, going pale with steep horror and humiliation: he had _completely_ forgotten about the immortal, totally forgotten that he had been _watching_ them and that he _knew_ all that had transpired. _In every single detail_.

"The fuckin' hell?!" yelled the former Arrancar vehemently, his voice raised half in surprise at abruptly being caught unawares, and half in horror at what the child of chaos had hinted at.

"Oh? Is that not the case?" the immortal then inquired with feigned innocence, before he chuckled scathingly "My _deepest_ apologies."

Whilst Byakuya wordlessly narrowed his eyes and Ichigo still appeared slightly mortified, Grimmjow saw vivid bleeding red and voiced rather wildly: "Hey! Don't go fuckin' spouting bullshit like that out of the blue and then bloody apologize as if it was nothing, damn it!"

"What he said!" piped in the teenager just as cross, before he realized just how uncouth the other had been, the dread he felt towards the immortal keeping him in order as he added quietly "Uh...A tad more respectfully than that though."

"Again, I apologize. It's just that you two seem... _close_ " drawled out the child of chaos with teasingly raised eyebrows for emphasis, more than convinced by now that his theory, about some mutual sentiment budding between Grimmjow and Ichigo, being correct.

Like the other two beside him, the Shinigami Substitute did not like what he heard implied in the brown-haired's insinuations, so he declared openly: "Grimmjow and I are just friends."

"No, we're fuckin' _not_ " hissed the blue-haired feline fiercely in quick denial as he glared at the teen, whilst panicking on the inside. The last thing any of them needed was the immortal getting the wrong idea, because the word 'friend' in the immortal's vocabulary, did not mean what Ichigo was thinking.

Neither of the two parties concerned seemed to notice his interjection, as the child of chaos focused on the teenager who added something else to his former sentence: "And I'm not gay...I think."

The three males then shivered against their will when an incredibly malignant smile crossed the immortal's lips as his eyes briefly widened at the teen's words: " _Oh_?"

"You shouldn't have fuckin' said that" murmured Grimmjow tightly to the other, knowing now that the other was aware of this little seemingly insignificant piece of information, he'd draw out even further on Ichigo's reservations, in hopes of misleading him, humiliating him.

"Your sexuality is very minimal importance to me, albeit not at all" smirked Aizen darkly as he suddenly appeared in front of the Shinigami Substitute and took hold of the latter's chin, causing the teen to go right rigid under the other's warm yet chillingly insidious touch "What matters is that you do as I command _when_ I command it, which I've already made myself clear on, haven't I?"

"Y-Yes...Aizen-sama" whispered Ichigo stiffly with lowered eyes, now reflexively making use of the immortal's title imposed on them within his presence, though he did so more out of obligation than deference.

"Why're you here?" snarled the former Arrancar through clenched teeth, attempting to draw the other's attention away from the orange-haired teen, feeling uneasy to see the latter being touched by the child of chaos. For some reason, it unsettled him greatly.

"I came to check on you" said Aizen with such sickly sweet pleasantness that it left the three captives caught somewhere between chilled and nauseated, with Byakuya's rage being at its highest peak compared to the other two. The utter _gall_ after what the immortal had them do.

"We're fuckin' fine, no thanks to you" spat the blue-haired feline, just as livid, before making a shooing motion with his hand "You can fuckin' leave now."

"Don't be so inconsiderate, Grimmjow" chuckled Aizen in amusement, though with a hint of warning within his eyes that stilled his former Espada and made him go silent, blue eyes narrowing defiantly but compliant, before the dark brown-haired focused his attention on the other two "I'm also here to speak of something quite significant to both Ichigo and Byakuya, and it is best if they heard it."

"Why would we have to listen to a vicious, vile varlet such as you?" seethed the Kuchiki noble frigidly, genuinely not wanting to deal with the child of chaos now...if not ever. His query however only succeeded in making the child of chaos chuckle even deeper and louder.

"Such strong resentful words. Because it concerns those dear to you" stated Aizen smoothly, his words successfully snapping the two to full focus, making the immortal smirk "Now that I've got your attention, I'll have you know that I have...let's say some 'business' to attend to in the Human World for an undetermined period of time, and the three of you will accompany me there."

Of everything they were ready to hear, this had not been one of them, and it had them in a rather prolonged moment of silence, before it was Grimmjow who broke it, fury returning tenfold despite having been threatened: "IN _WHAT_ FUCKIN' HONOUR?!"

' _I should have fuckin' held my tongue'_ was what crossed the blue-haired's mind right after his outburst echoed within the room, which led Aizen's expression darkened with malicious intent, an ominous smirk to his lips as he locked eyes with the former Arrancar: "And as such, you won't be seeing any of the others anytime soon."

Stiffening at what he had just instigated, the feline watched guiltily as dismay painted the other two's features, the orange-haired teen spluttering: "What you're saying is...that you're going to _separate_ us? From Rukia, Renji and the others?"

"Exactly. You - both you and Byakuya - will be allowed to visit them whenever _I_ decide so, or whenever you earned the possibility to."

" _Earned_?" echoed Byakuya in an incredulous tone, wondering what the other was getting at.

Aizen merely smiled enigmatically: "That'll be explained later on. Now-"

"But..." began the orange-haired teenager, protest to his tone, before he bit his lip and glanced sideways with an anxious frown.

"What is it, Ichigo?" inquired the immortal with a slight inclination of his head, curious as to what the Shinigami Substitute had to say.

"I...Uh... What I mean to say, Aizen-sama, is... Taking us away from everyone else just like that..." trailed off the Shinigami Substitute hesitantly, glancing at the Kuchiki noble who in turn raised his eyebrows, wondering what the teen was struggling to say.

' _Without getting to say goodbye'_ completed the orange-haired mentally, feeling down all of a sudden. He had gotten see his sisters one last time, so he truly wished the same for Byakuya. Once again, it wasn't fair on the 6th Division's captain. _Aizen_ wasn't being fair with him.

As the teenager remained quiet, the other two exchanged questioning looks, not understanding what this about, but it seemed to be clear to the immortal, for he drawled out evenly: "Ah. I see. Alright then. I'll consent. With a few conditions, of course, but those will be seen to later on."

Aizen's acceptance lightened Ichigo's heavy heart, causing him to perk up a little, regarding the other incredulously: "S-So, that's an ok, right? You're allowing us to see the others?"

"Why, certainly" smiled the child of chaos with false gentleness, which was then replaced with a sadistic smirk "As long as they don't see _you_."

Confusion plastering itself on his face, the teenager, frowning, glanced towards the dark-haired noble and whispered: "I don't get it."

"Neither do I" admitted the 6th Division's captain quietly with an equally puzzled expression.

The former Arrancar, on the other hand, paled a little: "Fuckin' unfortunately, I think I do."

Smirking at the blue-haired's words, the child of chaos snapped his fingers, materializing three objects in his hands, simple silvers bracelet which he then held out between his fingers for them to see, before explaining smoothly: "Before coming to my side, Inoue Orihime was given one like these, allowing her to be around those she cherished totally unseen to them, although she was only permitted to see one person before leaving" dark brown eyes flitted over towards the teen whose eyes were going wide "And she actually chose to see _you_ in the end, you know?"

"Oh God..." Ichigo uttered slowly, horrified, finally understanding one of the many things that had long remained a mystery concerning his female friend.

"I'll grant you a full day. Stay beside whomever you wish to see one last time, may it be amongst the captives or those from Karakura...before I drag you three down to depths of hellish hysteria."

And though he spoken those words for the trio, his eyes were trained solely upon one of them.

 **To be continued…**

On a personal note for that one scene, I reread it, very slowly, with a playback on repeat of _'Sweet Dreams'_ , the original song by _'Eurhythmics'_ as well as two cover versions, one by _Emily_ _Browning_ (which she sung for the movie _'Sucker_ _Punch'_ ), and another one by _Marilyn_ _Manson_. I don't know why I found them very fitting for that scene but maybe it's just me... But enough of my incessant babble. **Question:** Any ideas as to what Aizen's up to now? I know (and I'm hoping that what I have in mind will take you aback or be the last thing you expected), but what about _you_ guys, hm? Hope you liked the chapter and that you have lots of questions. See you soon with the final chapter of Part One...whenever that may be! Bye-bye!

 **Next and Last Chapter of Part One: One Last Time:**

A/N: Ah...That first part. I don't even want to _begin_ explaining how that came to me... _but_ , I'll do it anyway: a friend of mine came over for the end of last year, to spend time with me and stuff, reading my fanfics whilst she was at it, and during one of the nights we were asleep (or rather _she was_ , I was reading a couple of updates manga chapters), she became _very_ _vocal_. See, she has this weird 'capacity' to dream about explicit Yaoi (and I _still_ don't how she does it) and act as a spectator, describing what she sees...whilst _sleeping_! You know, sleep-talking? And I was just...blushing crimson. But, instead of waking her, leaving or just tuning her out with a pair of earphones (you know, like a _normal_ person?), I actually took out my laptop and began taking notes because _damn_ was her dream fascinating. Oddly enough, it involved Grimmjow, Ichigo _and_ Byakuya, which got my gears working and then I said to myself 'what if?' before writing off for hours on end. So long story short, you have my friend to thank for that if you enjoyed that part. Ta-da! Awkward... _Especially_ given the fact that she never _remembers_ her dreams! She later read the part, saying how 'hot' it was and all (according to her of course: I'm not convinced I wrote it _that_ well as it is _not_ a thing that easy to deal with as I spent _ages_ re-editing it and I'm still not happy with it) and I was like 'girl, this came from you' and she was like 'aw man, not again!' Seriously, someone could make a real _living_ out of her dreams.


	15. Part One: Chapter 10

**The Fallen Series (a Bleach Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: _Hello_! Wow, I honestly cannot _believe_ that Part One of this fic has been going on for a full year! _A year_ : it feels like such a feat…sort of. Other than that, being an Autumn-Winter person, I am _dying_ due to the horrid heat: it's _agonizing_! I'd give anything to be lost in the mountains right now instead of being stuck here with 38°+ (sobs pathetically)... (Clears throat before bowing down reverently) Thank you to _all_ and _everyone_ who have followed this fic until this chapter! I would like to deeply thank from the very bottom of my heart:

 **beffypoo** , **WhiteW12-0** , **cassidymystery** , **AnsemMesna** , **NaZa-Fan x Konchichi** , **kayray20** , **HisakawaKasumi** , **PedroJLife** , **ChizomenoHime** , **LucyAlexandra** , **Daelwen** , **Enjali** , **andzia16118** , **bellwish** , **Rize Shirosaki** , **Saniwa** , **Shinnie** , **haeuni** , **emberosia116** , **wickedgamesf** , **Y-T3cH** , **Lombax901** , **heikadashie** , **boomingmaster** , **Roza Negra** , **xXOceaxChanXx** , **Speedyquader** , **Rosalix Archangel** , **Sir Fabulous III** , **mischi2610** , **14brendale** , **My-Feral-Heart** , **Eepee** , **RedQueen55** , **Darkness9825** and **pinkbaby177** for following from the beginning to the end of Part One;

 **beffypoo** , **blutvene** , **NaZa-Fan x Konchichi** , **Daelwen** , **andzia16118** , **ladyrossi** , **heikadashie** , **Silvermist023** , **Princess** **Spara** , **WhiteW12-0** , **boomingmaster** , **Roza Negra** , **Speedyquader** , **Rosalix Archangel** , **xXOceaxChanXx** , **mischi2610** , **Lady** **Rin06** , **14brendale** , **Eepee** , **Lady Nature** , **Zoe Jane Yaxley** , **Cheyhuahua** , **Jaqualine Betz** , **RosemaryBetz** , **Star2001** , **BloodySpade000** , **pinkbaby177** and **Purple lion butterfly** for adding this fic to their favourites;

And to _ **Every Other Guest**_ , named or not, for taking their time to review (and a very special thanks to **Enjali** especially, who reviewed _each_ chapter since they started reading, and also to **Speedyquader** for their very helpful and supportive advice).

To All of you, _**THANK YOU**_ so much! I deeply apologize for all the waiting, the cliff-hangers, the tardy and very most likely _bizarre_ and dark updates you guys had to read, as well as having to put up with my incessant blabbermouth (I'm usually not this eloquent in real life, true story). To those who enjoyed the first part of this fic, thank you! I'm glad you liked it because it was my first time writing anything like this at all, so thanks a million! To those who didn't, well...Sorry? I guess... My excuse? Uh...To be continued, signed Seth's Kiss. Anyhow, here's the last chapter of Part One, do enjoy!

 **To Guest 1:** Thank you for your review! And dou itemashte (I believe that is one of the ways we can say _'You're welcome'_ in Japanese, right?) to you! I'm _SO_ happy you like it; it makes me feel so grand better! I hope you'll keep on enjoying this fic! Bye-bye!

 **To Orion13:** Hello Orion13! Hope you're doing ok! No worries about being late (and besides you're not _that_ late), what matters is that you did review, so thank you so much for that ;) And I wish you very good luck on your thesis. Hope you'll ace it. Now, about the fic: Yep, Ichigo was a little _too_ complaint, I just hope he didn't come out as meek, but like you said, it's mostly due to inexperience, and there's that senseless but solid trust he harbours towards Grimmjow, I guess. If the perpetrator _had_ been Aizen, I believe Ichigo would have reacted _very_ differently. As for Byakuya, well, I _may_ feel faintly sensitive to his plight, but due to him being my least favourite amongst the trio of main characters in this fic (as in Ichi, Grimm and Bya-Bya), I don't feel _that_ sorry for him. It's easier for me to hurt further than usual a character I dislike rather than one I like… Jealousy can be deadly, and there _is_ a discord amongst Aizen's allies, which may or may not be flagrant and that will be played with later on. The more unexpected things are for you dear readers, the better I feel, 'cause if you guess it all, reading just eventually gets way boring... I find it interesting that you're the first and only one so far to point out on Manter's eerie obsession with Yumichika: this too will be explored in depth in later chapters. Thank you so much for your review, and for caring! Really, I'm touched. Truth is, I'm a very frail person with a heart problem: too much stress or strain isn't good for me. Other than that, I'm ok :) Sort of… Anyways, please do enjoy the update and I hope to hear from you again soon! Bye!

Rating for this chapter: This chapter is reasonably safe, though it may contain emotional hurt.

 **Part One: Victory Falls:**

 **Chapter 10:** One Last Time:

Chuckling sinisterly, Aizen smirked loftily due to the impact his words were causing his dear captives: shaking visibly with their eyes lowered, as anger and despair ran through them, not daring to look up in case their captive chose to interpret their raging emotions as insolence.

To say that he was just satisfied was an absurd understatement. Aizen was thrilled, _ecstatic_. Knowing that everything was going his way, exactly like he planned for it, like he wanted it, was just sheer bliss. And in a mere matter of time now, breaking these three - well, one of them wasn't quite included, given that that one was already moulded to his liking - would become a circadian pleasure for him.

Not only that, but now that he had his hands on the Kuchiki noble, a rather deadly dilemma that had been troubling him for decades, was now becoming even less likely to happen...

Dark brown eyes then flitted over just as enraged blue ones, filled with immeasurable hatred and hostility, rose to meet his, leading the child of chaos to sigh inwardly, as he was led to recall a minor but rather significant detail. There was one thing that needed to be taken care of, and it _had_ to be dealt with, _now_ , without delay.

"Grimmjow" called out the immortal evenly as he motioned for the blue-haired to follow him whilst opening the door with a wave of his other hand "A word."

There was no real need for Aizen to insist any further than that, for not a minute later they both stood in the white hall, the door closed again as they stayed staring unblinkingly at each other in silence, one doing so with limitless loathing and the other with undying amusement.

"No biting remark?" goaded the immortal after a moment, smirking scathingly at the other.

"Depends" retorted the former Arrancar, baring his teeth with a low growl, as if threatening to actually bite "Do you _want_ me to fuckin' give you one?"

The child of chaos merely chuckled in response, as always entertained by his feline's resentful impudence, before he sobered and spoke up with lethal intensity: "There's something I'd like to make clear, my beloved. From now on, in no way are you to be an anchor to either of those two. I have said nothing until presently, notably concerning the Shinigami Substitute, but this simply cannot continue. My future plans concerning those two will in no way be hindered by whatever allegiance it is that you have established with or for them. Have I been clear?"

Grimmjow had known that this was coming. Hell, he'd been expecting it well before now. The other had told him exactly the same thing when he had noticed that, upon caging the feline, that the latter had developed a semblance of familial relationship with his herd. And upon threatening him with that thinly, fragile, nigh impossible to have bond, Grimmjow had decreed to the members of his herd that detachment was their best and only solution. And so, that's what they all had done, and still did.

They had kept a certain familiarity amongst each other - until that one time the Hogyoku had conditioned them to the immortal's liking, that is - but when something, anything at all, occurred to one of them, the others would simply smother, deep down, any reaction. It wasn't quite indifference, but rather a sort of objectivity. An apathetic, crude, malicious objectivity, but still, quite a mandatory one.

But, in this case, his current predicament, was very, if not completely, different for the feline.

Though he had tried time and again to maintain a separate notion between the concepts of loyalty and sympathy, the former Arrancar wasn't able to dissociate one from the other when it came to Kurosaki Ichigo. He had mediated long and hard on what may be the actual reason, coming up with many possibilities that were either preposterous or unconvincing.

Either way, he knew fully well, without any doubt, that 'objectivity', in the kid's case, would not be an answer he could live with.

"The pureblood's not really my fuckin' concern, so whatever" stated Grimmjow nonchalantly, before his tone hardened firmly, resolutely, dauntingly "Can't really say the same for the kid."

Aizen's eyes widened but a fraction before it was gone the next second, leaving room instead for a fair presence of intolerance upon his features: "Are you defying me, Grimmjow?"

"I've _always_ defied you. Don't fuckin' act like this is something new."

And that, was no lie. The blue-haired's insubordination was a trait that Aizen never really managed to completely crush, so he just grew used to it, eventually coming to grow fond of it.

The actual reason for the other's current act of rebelliousness, though, wasn't something he had foreseen, nor did it accommodate him in the least.

Given his fickle personality, the immortal had believed that former Arrancar's protectiveness over Ichigo was temporary, passing. Aizen had plans for the boy, not as important as the ones he held for the pureblood, but still. However, should the feline interfere, choosing to shield him - and it was not something Grimmjow would ever do halfway - they just couldn't happen.

If he ever wanted them to see the light of day, he'd have to find a way for the blue-haired to drop the shielding part on his own accord.

Tricky, but feasible. Manipulation _was_ a forte of his after all.

"True. You do it incessantly although you're in no position to" remarked the immortal after a moment in a patronizing tone, before he considered the other and one of his eyebrows then slowly arched upwards, a sly smile to his lips "That boy _truly_ is important to you, isn't he?"

Noting that the child of chaos no longer bought his feigned indifference towards the orange-haired, the blue-haired chose to express annoyance instead, snarling quietly as he spoke past clenched teeth: "We've been through this already, Aizen. I owe him, a lot, and since I failed repaying him in full - fuckin' thanks to you - I'm doing whatever I can to make us even."

"Knowing you like I do, I _would_ have agreed that it resumed to just that. Only you displayed a certain level of _affection_ towards the boy prior that I wasn't aware you had," pointed out the immortal wickedly as he tapped his fingers lightly against the feline's lips, hinting to all the kisses that had been exchanged with the teen, smirking when the other growled lowly in response "Your growing obsession for him _really_ does drive you to extreme lengths, doesn't it?"

"So does _yours_ " barked back Grimmjow as he vividly pulled back, subtly smug when he saw the other's expression tighten slightly, apparently striking a nerve, though he wasn't quite sure which one he had managed to hit exactly.

"In any case, I'm going to _pretend_ that I believe you," drawled out Aizen evenly, acting as if the feline hadn't spoken at all, before remaining in brief silence as he pondered "Alright then, I'll relent."

Blue eyes immediately narrowed with heavy suspicion: "What's the catch?"

The child of chaos raised his eyebrows at that, wearing manufactured innocence: " _Must_ there be one?"

"There's always one with you" deadpanned the former Arrancar easily, leading the other to promptly drop his façade and chuckle, the tone of it a prelude to wicked malevolence.

Slowly nearing the other until they stood face to face, noses touching - for the blue-haired defiantly hadn't pulled back this time - Aizen breathed out with velvet wickedness: "I - only _I_ \- will not lay a finger on him, sparing him of any of my turpitude, but that will not go for anyone else, given where we are heading. And anything that he does, not in compliance with his orders, you will pay for it. In _full_. And _dearly_."

Grimmjow, yet again, didn't budge a fraction as the other closed the distance that separated them and stole a kiss, making it invasive, violent. There was no love behind it, no affection, not even lust. It was merely a sadistic show of power, to go in tandem with his words. A solid proof that there was nothing concrete to counter them.

Unhurriedly pulling away a little, the immortal spoke against the feline's lips, taunting him: "How does that sound? I think it's perfect, since you are _so_ intent on repaying him, hm?"

"Fuckin' _beast_ " seethed the other within a tightened whisper, filled to the brim with hatred. The 'catch' that the child of chaos had put forward was just plain awful, through and through.

If Grimmjow refused it, Aizen would have direct access to Ichigo, no checkpoints needed. But it _also_ remained the case if he accepted, for what would be the teen's reaction when he found out what was going on behind the scenes? He wouldn't stand for it, and might even demand a change in the rules, a change that Aizen would undeniably shape to his every single benefit.

Once again, everything was only to the immortal's advantage and no one else's.

" _Me_? A beast? Hilarious that I should hear that from a feline" countered Aizen smoothly with a smirk, before he fully pulled away "Go back in now, my beloved. I'll be leaving ahead of you. The three of you will be escorted on later."

Slowly taking in the information he had just been given, the blue-haired questioned tensely: "You...You're really taking us - them - _there_? _That_ place?"

The immortal didn't respond as he opened the door again, gesturing for the other to get in. Complying begrudgingly, the feline walked on in, restless, and, just before the door locked on itself again, Grimmjow heard the child of chaos address him, only him, with a viciously elated smile, blatantly hidden in his quiet tone: "Why ask when you already _know_ the answer?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinamori was depressed. And it had _nothing_ to do with her abruptly having a change of heart.

Right after their triumph, she had been expecting to spend quality time with their victor, only Aizen had been rather absent. Or maybe he was just being distant, and Hinamori was left wondering if it was because she had done something wrong. She then assumed that, no, she may not be the cause and that she had to be reasonable as Aizen had many things to consider.

Afterwards, she overheard rumours that her cousin was planning to leave both the Seireitei _and_ the Hueco Mundo for an undetermined period of time, bequeathing all power over their newly conquered world to her uncle, in addition to his most trusted Espada taking over Las Noches during in his absence.

Here, she was highly troubled, yet determined to know what her future husband's plans were.

And so, on those thoughts, Hinamori let herself in Las Noches - after using the Octavo's gems to teleport there - before searching for the immortal and losing herself in the halls as she went.

About to call upon one of the Espada to be her guide after taking yet another turn to no avail, the young female Aizen found herself standing right in front of the Witch of Lust, and a cold chill ran down the long of her spine. She just did not know what to make out of this... _woman_.

"Manter" greeted Hinamori plainly with a curt nod, resolute to show none of her nervousness.

Yet, Manter effortlessly felt it anyway, beaming with broad eccentricity as she bowed low in response to the other's greeting: "Hinamori-sama."

Utterly mute for a moment due to the other's smile, the female Aizen tried to get her petrified tongue to function: "I heard that Aizen-sama was heading for the Human World."

"You heard correctly" was the witch's unelaborated reply as she walked off indolently, much to the other's inconvenience who hurriedly followed.

"Why?" inquired Hinamori pryingly, curiosity taking over as she desired to know what were the reasons that would push her cousin to want to go there _now_ of all times.

"That, my dear girl, you should ask him yourself. And, perhaps, convince him that he would be better off staying here in the end" the witch added as an afterthought, before she let out a long, weary sigh, a hand to her lips "Oh, how I worry for that child."

Brief silence instilled itself as the child of chaos eyed the other with judging scrutiny, before she asked in a near accusing tone: "You love Aizen-sama, don't you?"

"More than life itself, honey," confessed Manter openly, mismatched eyes softening as she privately reminisced on the past, fingers tapping her chin delicately "I did raise him after all."

"That I know," commented Hinamori with a subtle roll of her eyes, before realization hit her "Oh! Then, you..."

"He is like a son to me," revealed the witch sweetly, laughing lightly at the other's obvious embarrassment "Do not feel threatened by me, Hinamori-sama. I will not be the one to steal him from you."

"Oh, dear me. I'm _sincerely_ sorry," mumbled the female Aizen, feeling terribly guilty, and yet not at all registering what Manter had insinuated "I feel like a fool."

"Do not. Jealousy is a true sign of devotion. Leaves me with the growing impression that you are, indeed, a good bride for Aizen-sama" complimented the Witch of Lust with a striking smile, right before her mind formulated in a contradicting whisper ' _But not the_ _ **perfect**_ _one_ '.

A deep blush brightened the other's features, as she was quite pleased with herself to receive such a praise: "That is truly kind of you. Thank you."

"Not at all. Also, I-"

The witch cut herself off as she abruptly halted in her steps, an unseen but brutal whiplash assaulting her, causing her head to snap backwards and drawing a sharp pained gasp from her. Startled, Hinamori watched the other with wide eyes as Manter's shaking hands flew up to her face, pressing the tips of her fingers to her temples as if an actual living, walking migraine had attacked her.

"Manter? Are you alright?"

Wide blown mismatched eyes remained unfocused for quite a while, and, when they became lucid again, the Witch of Lust uttered quietly: "Please forgive me. I must go."

And, without another word, she suddenly ran off, dashing at alarming speed down the white corridors, hastily directing herself to where the lord of Las Noches was presently located.

Without knocking, the witch burst into the room, catching the immortal putting on a cloak as he was readying himself to leave, before she addressed him with a clear tremble to her tensed tone: "You have changed your mind about something, Aizen-sama. Whatever it is, do _not_."

" _Hello_ to you too, Manter" teased the child of chaos with a smile, not taking in her distress just yet, given that she stood behind him "Must you always be this uncanny when you address someone? How about a greeting for once, hm?"

Turning around just as his cousin breathlessly joined the two of them, the witch's state was then fully registered by the other when she didn't reply, or move, or even blink, staring at him with wide eyes filled with terror and utter horror, as if the one she was looking at was dead.

Correction: As if, he _already_ was dead.

Realizing that this was serious, a faint frown crossed his features as he inquired her gently, curious as to what was troubling his surrogate mother now: "Manter, what is this about?"

"I do not know" she admitted with a desperate shake of her head, before she pointed at him in a mildly accusing tone "This is a decision _you_ made. Or are making, I am not sure."

Brown eyebrows rose: "A decision? Ah, yes. I see. You do remember about Doll, don't you?"

The witch's eyes widened, darting over to the female Aizen beside her, before staring at the other as if he had gone mad. He was mentioning _her_ in front of Hinamori? How _very daring_.

Ignoring the inquisitive stare the brown-haired girl cast her, Manter focused on replying the other: "Of course."

"And do you recall of our condition?"

It wasn't hard to forget really. Actually, it was _impossible_ to forget.

The never-ending strife between the immortal and the doll - though mostly and majorly on the latter's end, despite it having been originated by the former - was a violent feud and unhealthy union, both verbal and carnal, of chaotic and hectic emotions that had been going as long as the witch can remember. And for a very long time, Manter had feared how it would all be brought to an end, for the doll was unpredictable and had been rendered utterly unhinged, as well as being entirely unafraid of repercussions.

And then, an armistice was initiated. An oath, which one had been highly reluctant to uphold, while the other had been ready to do _anything_ to sustain it. Eventually, however, this vow saw the light. One that had been actively in play for more than over a hundred years.

"I do" nodded the dark brown-haired witch, wondering where Aizen was going with this and why would it have anything to do with the foreboding feeling that assaulted her previously.

The immortal's response to that thought came straight after, and it wasn't one she had been prepared to hear: "I was thinking of revoking it."

Breath hitching, Manter paled significantly, bewildered by how easily and _willingly_ Aizen put himself in jeopardy.

No wonder what she felt was of such an alarming magnitude. Doll, will _not_ like this one bit...

"I do not question your choices in life, Aizen-sama, but _this_ is unwise. Highly so. Doll is _not_ someone with whom you can renegotiate. _Especially_ given the nature of the condition. It will only end badly."

"True, but I'm quite firm about this."

Jaw set in faint irritation at the other's obduracy, the Witch of Lust attempted once more to reason the child of chaos: "Aizen-sama. What is looming above your path was already dark as it was with your actions. It has just become even _darker_ with this decision, amongst a few others. Is it _really_ worth it?"

"I will not die, Manter. That much, I can assure you" he declared with irrevocability, before readjusting his white cloak "Now, excuse me, but I must leave. I'm actually quite late-"

"Hold on a minute" interjected the female Aizen abruptly with wide panicked eyes "What're you talking about? Why would you _die_ at all, Aizen-sama? You're immortal now. And who's this 'Doll' you speak of?"

After exchanging glances with the witch, who could only roll her eyes at him due to his indiscretion, the child of chaos spoke up smoothly: "Don't worry, Hinamori. It's none of your concern."

"I'd say it is," she corrected fixedly, with a hysteric raise in her tone "And I _do_ worry, Aizen-sama. You _can't_ ask me _not_ to."

Smiling with a tenderness that did not suit him, the immortal walked over to her and traced his thumb softly over her cheek as he held her gaze: "I may have been a little insensitive towards you, so I apologize. Know that I wholeheartedly appreciate how much you care."

Relaxing at his words, her gaze softened as she blushed prettily under his touch: "Thank you, Aizen-sama."

Leaning in and placing a kiss upon her forehead, the child of chaos then spoke up smoothly: "But, my sweet girl, I ask you not to question my decisions. Do you understand, Hinamori?"

Aizen's gentle gesture and soothing voice, both empowered by a subtle influence which had a hypnotic effect upon her and instantly had her go lax, despite not truly grasping what the other had just said, before she murmured compliantly: "As you wish, Aizen-sama."

Dark brown eyes darkening in amusement went totally unseen, before he pulled back and smiled charmingly at her: " _Wonderful_. Now, be a sweet girl for me, go back on the field and give a hand to my father. He'll need you more than I will. Also, from now on, take Loly and Menoly wherever you go. I leave them entirely at your disposal."

As she nodded submissively, he smirked and then whispered one last furtive command right within her ear: "One last thing, sweetheart. Patiently await my return. No need to come to the Human World, alright?"

"By your command, Aizen-sama" uttered Hinamori reverently with a deep bow, before she excused herself and left the room, not once dwelling on the fact that the other had pushed his thoughts imperceptibly into her mind.

A particular, last resort privilege the Aizen had when their silver tongues no longer had effect.

Shaking his head at his cousin's gullibility, the child of chaos turned his attention towards one of the only two women that mattered to him in his life. And no, Hinamori wasn't concerned...

"Manter?" called out the immortal gently, earning an exasperated glare from the witch as she focused her agitated attention on him.

"You are putting your life in danger. On your own. _Consciously_ " she stressed out vigorously "I also vividly express my distress. And righteously so."

"I understand it, and I more than thank you for it" uttered Aizen gratefully, before declaring decisively "But it remains _my_ life, Manter. And I'm more than able to keep it. Besides, _you_ were the one to express relief when I told you that I was going indeed there."

She vividly shook her head in contradiction at that: "That no longer remains a relief as you _keep_ altering your decisions. Doing so, changes everything, every single time. Nothing stays set the same forever, and _this_ you know."

"I am very much aware, yes," he confirmed knowingly, before he smiled at her gently "You will accompany me, won't you? I'll be more than safe with you by my side."

"I wish to believe in your self-assurance, I really do. But my visions remain stronger than your words" she confessed in all honesty, before she quite noticeably shivered although it was short-lived "And Doll, do you not dread her _wrath_? It is worse than that of blazing fire, notably when pushed in the wrong direction. Even _I_ cannot possibly save you from it, forI am powerless before her."

The Witch of Lust was quite tempted to add ' _just as you are_ ', only they both knew well that Aizen's inability to bring any deadly damage to Doll had nothing at all to do with incapacity.

"I would not worry that much about Doll, Manter. I've rather easily extinguished that temper of hers," he said casually, before his next words were spoken tautly, an ounce of unexpected regret to them "Just as I subdued her in the end."

"That is the very problem here present. She is _not_ subdued. Not the way you imagine her to be" denied Manter warningly "She will do _everything_ it takes to break free from you, truce be truly and utterly damned, just like she has become."

"She _won't_ " stated the child of chaos confidently, entire posture rigid "I'll make sure of that."

Manter noticed, that though the immortal spoke with confidence, his whole demeanour lacked its usual arrogance, like he was already quite acutely aware that this was something he was going to have to fight for with far more effort than for all he has had to deal with in the past. The witch sighed inwardly with dread: that girl would be the death of Aizen. And _he knew it.._.

" _Still_ " she attempted, adamant in finding some miracle way to shield the other "To make sure that your fate stays somewhat stable, it would be best to balance it."

A dark brown eyebrow slowly quirked upwards under the gesture of an inquiry: "Such as?"

"By doing the opposite of something you have already decided, no matter its cost" elaborated Manter, before she slowly repeated the alternative "Either that, or you choose to release Doll."

The other's reply was immediate: "I'm not letting Doll go, Manter. I'm _never_ letting her go."

"I am rather aware," sighed Manter wearily, a knowing, wistful smile to her lips, before she sobered as she recalled something that she had yet to mention to the immortal "Another thing before you go on ahead. Amidst what I see and what I am seeing, I saw Kuchiki Byakuya. Not that I care about that man in the least, but the blur of an image I saw was rather...disturbing."

Here, despite the other raising his eyebrows with interest, he didn't seem surprised: "Do tell."

"There was something, I know not what, tainting him" she paused meditatively, before she amended her statement "No. That was not quite it. He was _already_ tainted. _This_ , this was gnawing at him, overtaking him. A darkness. A sin. However, I did not see how it ended. Still, it was quite vivid, and very powerful" mismatched blue eyes locked with dark brown ones, searching them curiously "I have an outrageous inkling, Aizen-sama, but I would rather hear it from you. What _do_ you intend to do to Kuchiki Byakuya, beyond the humiliation you have readied for him? What of the other two?"

"Grimmjow and Ichigo?" said the child of chaos with an arched eyebrow, before smiling sinisterly "I now have a well-founded hold over my beloved feline _thanks_ to the boy being in play, something that hadn't ever been possible in the past. Grimmjow never cared this much for anyone before - except perhaps Orihime to a certain extent - and I'm merely exhorting that fact to its fullest. As for _dear_ Byakuya..."

The smirk Aizen then wore, along with the dark laugh accompanying it, was unsettling beyond any compare for anyone else who would have heard it: "I simply going to have him revert to what his origins once were, well before the Pureblood reign dawned."

Manter's eyes went impossibly wide upon hearing that, before she slowly reflected the other's expression, her asphyxiating anxiety evaporating into thin air: "How _brilliantly_ befitting. Not only that, Aizen-sama, but I do believe that you have just saved yourself from what was awaiting you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjow was quiet. _Very_ quiet. And it was unsettling Ichigo and even Byakuya to no end. They were both very aware that the cause was Aizen, but neither could determine the reason. After attempting to repeatedly inquire him upon it, they eventually gave up on pestering him - since he didn't even acknowledge them, lost somewhere in the midst of his silent thoughts - and began focusing on what was coming for them.

Awhile after Aizen had left, the door reopened again, revealing Ulquiorra, as unperturbed as usual, who informed them that he'd be the one to escort them for their invisible goodbye tour.

It didn't even cross their minds to resist or defy. What good would it do anyway? The child of chaos had been clear: they weren't the ones who'd pay for any transgression made on their part.

Oddly enough, the first to get up and walk out without hesitance had been Grimmjow, not uttering a single word. Whether the Espada had caught onto why, he hadn't commented on it, not even looking in the blue-haired's direction, instead keeping his stare upon the other two who were slightly less sure about how to proceed.

Then, Byakuya had wordlessly followed, a faint limp still present within his walk, leading Ichigo to cringe, before he had glanced at the dark-haired Espada awkwardly, as the teen had stood, but not yet to move towards the door.

The orange-haired teenager had been wondering if the other was actually aware of what had transpired between the three of them within that very room. And that mere thought disturbed him to no end.

"Move, Kurosaki Ichigo" had said Ulquiorra, without a single chink in his flat expression "You merely have a day. Better not waste any moment of it."

Presently, the four of them stood within the Seiretei, which had changed yet _again_ since they had last seen it.

Emerging from the ruins, slow but steady constructions were progressively giving birth to the new face of the Shinigami's original home world, being totally reshaped to the Aizen's liking at an alarming rate. But what was truly perturbing to witness was that the remaining male survivors of the Gotei 13 - now gone and burnt to ashes - had all been reduced to workers, to _slaves_. There they were, forced to partake in the renovation, with their wrists shackled with seki cuffs, skin dripping with sweat due to overexertion, backs exposed to the sharp lick of whips of the Rukongai's people when they slowed down or sparked defiance.

In short, it was ugly. _Very_ ugly.

And no words were able to measure the horror the invisible trio felt, but their expressions easily translated it for them, especially the usually inexpressive Kuchiki.

His wide grey eyes then darted around, searching for his family members, only for panic to prick painfully at him when he didn't catch sight of them.

As if guessing what was on the noble's mind, Ulquiorra spoke up: "If you're seeking those of your clan, Kuchiki Byakuya, they're not here."

This information startled the one concerned, causing his distraught mind to come up with terrifying scenarios: " _Why_? Where are they?"

"Aizen-sama simply deemed it unnecessary to have them participate in these labours. As for where they are, they now would be residing within the Aizen Mansion."

"The _Aizen_ Mansion?" repeated the Kuchiki slowly with unconcealed surprise "No such place exists, in or out of the Seireitei."

A pale hand then pointed in a given direction for clarification, which the dark-haired noble followed: "It'd be that mansion, there."

Irked, Byakuya rectified the other in a low, taut tone of voice: "That is the _Kuchiki_ Mansion."

The Cuatro's next words caused a cold chill to descend the Kuchiki's spine: "It used to be."

"This is _not_ fair, _damn it_!" exploded the Shinigami Substitute all of a sudden, swiftly drawing three pairs of wide eyes upon his furious features, as he stood rigid with rage, his inner sense of altruism taking over, no longer able to keep quiet.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" uttered the noble softly through faintly parted lips as he stared at the other.

"What's Aizen's deal anyway? He's won, right?! What more must he do - must he take - for him to be satisfied?! If he ever _is_! Not only that, but he's been taking out I- _really_ -don't-know-what on Byakuya, more than the rest of us! Can't he just leave him and his family alone?!" exclaimed the teen vividly, causing the others to go silent for a moment, but none for the same reason. Byakuya was quiet for he was fairly aware of the immortal's grudge towards his clan; Grimmjow because he knew far more than what the former believed to know; and Ulquiorra just didn't care, but courteously let the orange-haired teenager finish his rant.

"It is none of my concern, Kurosaki," articulated the Espada tonelessly, prior to stating quite accurately, but still rather coldly "Neither is it yours."

"It _might_ not be my concern, but I-!" Ichigo began to retort irately, before he then cut himself off when a hand gently rested itself upon his arm "Byakuya?"

"Thank you, truly" voiced the noble, his tone heartfelt, before he shook his head "But _don't_."

Agitated, the young teenager was about to protest when a loud, pained gasp, followed by a soft thud, was heard near to where they stood, drawing their attention and leading them to see Renji, collapsed on the sandy ground, eyes tightly closed, breathing hard, horribly exhausted.

Though the other captives were too far away to be aware, the redhead falling also drew notice from one of those supervising, leading him to march over, along with his whip twirling as he barked bellicosely: "Get back to work."

"At least let me _breathe_ ," panted out the lieutenant erratically, truly not able to move an inch.

Only the other, quite literally, did not care: "Get back to work _now_."

Much to the horror of those who stood witness and were unable to do anything due to them being immaterial as well as invisible, the man brandished his whip, ready to strike wickedly at Renji's bare back, when somebody suddenly screamed out: " _NO_!"

And, coming out of nowhere, Rukia Kuchiki came running and hurriedly flung herself over her defenceless childhood friend, in hopes of protecting him, while glaring murderously at the man who in turn narrowed his eyes at her.

"Move" he grounded out menacingly, not once lowering his arm.

Much to everyone's horror, notably Byakuya's, Rukia only tightened her hold, jutting out her chin defiantly: "I refuse."

The red-haired's lethargy seem to alleviate somewhat because he too realized what position his friend had threw herself in: "Rukia! Move away!"

The raven-haired girl was irrefutably resolute: " _No_."

"Then ready yourself, bitch" sneered the man nastily, bearing broken, yellowed teeth as he let his whip lash out, aiming it straight for the petite lieutenant's face, in an attempt to scar her.

Only, the hit never landed upon her. It remained halted in mid-air and wrapped around the hilt of a zanpaktou's sheathe, while the blade in itself, Tobiume, laid right upon the man's jugular.

Petrified, the man shook awfully as he locked his wide eyes with Hinamori's incensed ones, which truly appeared to be on fire as she seethed in an eerily low tone: "Draw her blood, and I will slowly, _painfully_ , burn you to crisp, tissue layer by tissue layer."

Gulping at the threat, the man backed away fearfully before pathetically falling to his knees: "I implore your forgiveness, Hinamori-sama!"

"Get out of my sight" she hissed intimidatingly, her quietly articulated words instantaneously heeded to by the other who didn't hesitate a single second to do as he was told, running of as fast as his legs allowed him to.

Pursing her lips in displeasure, Hinamori then turned her focus on the two kneeling shinigami, Renji, who was glaring at her, and Rukia who, rather stunned, inquired softly: " _Why_?"

The female Aizen stared at her in silence before she averted her gaze and addressed those from the small audience that had gathered to witness the commotion: "Leave them for a while. No work can be done with overstrained labourers."

As the bystanders quickly carried out Hinamori's order and backed away whilst she left, the petite Kuchiki hoisted her childhood along with her and helped him to the side, before setting him down and checking him over.

Once that was done, she promptly went to fetch a pail of water along with a small cloth from nearby, before returning and using the latter to dab at Renji's face and wounds, whispering curiously: "What do you think she is up to?"

The other's expression hardened, and it wasn't out of discomfort: "I stopped asking myself that question a while ago."

"Harsh" she whistled as she carried on her ministrations, despite being rather clumsy at them.

The red-haired arched a tattooed eyebrow at her remark: "In case you didn't notice, Rukia, she hasn't exactly been _tender_ with any of us. Your brother the least."

"I know, but..." she attempted to protest, although she too doubted that defending Hinamori was supposed to make sense anymore.

" _Rukia_."

"Ok, ok. Fine. You're right anyways" she mumbled unconvincingly under her breath, before she continued tending to him, a calm yet stiff silence instilled itself between the two, while, unbeknownst to them, the invisible quartet watched on.

After no less than a minute, the stillness became uncomfortable for Renji, so he decided to initiate small talk: "So, how are things? With everyone else, I mean. Being here, I don't get to talk to anyone much. Too beat by the end of the day to do so."

"It's better that way. To not be able to see or talk to the others, I mean," she murmured with a frown, while pausing in her motions "Things aren't pretty, really."

"Whoa, that bad?"

"Yeah" breathed out the petite Kuchiki shakily as she leaned her forehead into her palm, her eyes heavy with stress and tension. She then, with great effort, informed the other of what she knew.

Only the surviving men dealt with reconstructions, receiving harsh and unrelenting treatment, while the women were kept behind the scenes, tending to minor tasks, such as taking care of the workers when they were too tired or too injured. Rations were given to them at minimal, enough to keep them functioning for work, powering down by the end of the day, totally drained, sometimes the effect taking a nastier toll upon those whose reiatsu wasn't originally that potent. The remaining members from the Kuchiki and the Shinhoin clans had been locked up in their respective mansions, cut off from everyone else, the only exceptions being Yoruichi, who refused to be treated any differently hence worked with the others, and Rukia herself, who often managed to find a way to escape. Amidst her escapades, she had briefly seen both Urahara Kisuke and Ichimaru Gin - despite her not holding the latter to heart - viciously being tortured by Aizen himself, out of mere spite in the latter's case. For the former, however, it was more of an interrogation: there was something that that man knew which the immortal wanted, but as to what it was, neither disclosed that information. Last but certainly not least, _their own hands_ had buried, much to the upmost and unreserved horror of many, the countless casualties of this despicably horrid war.

"Holy shit" exhaled the red-haired, unreservedly aghast "It didn't think it was this- _Rukia_?"

Renji was about to qualify their predicament as depressing. But _that_ was not as depressing as witnessing his friend, usually all correct and composed, with tears freely streaming down her face, holding an expression that appeared to be so far, far away, like she was not here, gone.

While Ichigo bit his lip and Byakuya's heart shattered to bits amidst the horror that touched them, Renji felt horrible, lost at first over what to do, before he impulsively wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against his chest as he tried to comfort her: "Hey, hey, it's ok."

She shook her head at his words, her voice but a whisper: "No, it's _not_."

"You're right. You're _absolutely_ right" Renji hastened to say, seeing no point in lying either, before he sighed deeply and went on "It's not. The Aizen have thoroughly taken over. We've lost captains, lieutenants and soldiers in hefty amounts. The rest of us are now prisoners at their mercy, with no clue to how things will end" he paused as he felt her lean further in his embrace, seeking comfort when a thought occurred to him suddenly "And if Kuchiki-taichou saw us right now, he'd have my head."

The unprompted comment was so out of place that the petite Kuchiki couldn't help but laugh quietly, before she snorted: "That's _not_ funny."

Smiling in slight triumph, Renji asked cheekily: "Then why did you laugh?"

"Because you're an idiot, that's why" reasoned Rukia teasingly, causing her friend to chuckle in turn, before she sighed and wiped at her tears "God, I shouldn't be acting like this."

"Well, it's true that it's unlike you" worded the red-haired carefully as he rested his chin upon her dark glossy locks "But I'd be more worried if you didn't shed a tear or two with all that's happened."

The dark-haired girl hummed quietly in agreement, prior to another quiet instant falling over them, only this time it was pleasant and quite relaxing.

Upon seeing that his sister was in good hands, Byakuya himself addressed the Cuatro Espada and declared that they could move on. The truth was that he couldn't quite bear the thought of having to deal with more than what he was currently enduring, and he had been effected rather swiftly by Rukia's hopelessness. It wasn't like he could be there for her, to comfort or soothe her, not that he would be any good at it: heart-to-hearts weren't really his strong point. So, the faster he was gone, the less he'd have to self-reproach himself.

Besides, she wasn't utterly alone. Renji was there for her, and that the noble was grateful for.

Ulquiorra stared at the other silently for a moment, diligently analysing the latter's contained expression as if searching for a chink, before inquiring him evenly: "Is there no else of your kin you wish to see?"

Here, the Kuchiki noble hesitated. Did he want to see the rest of his family?

Truth to be told, he was as concerned for them as he had been for Rukia. But...

Three things were holding him back: One, he was not quite ready to see his cousins knowing that one would never be there again, and didn't quite believe he ever will. Two, he had not really gotten over the fact that his grandfather's past actions had, in a way, beget to most of this, nor could he accept that his father could have ever been easily won over by the immortal. And three, though he wouldn't be seen, he could not bear to face them, for he saw his defeat, his failure, his capture, whatever that was to come while within Aizen's hands, as an utter and torrid disgrace, towards them, towards their name, in addition to it being one for himself.

Features hardening, Byakuya breathed out quietly as he raised his head a tad higher, before responding to the Espada and rendering the other two accompanying them stunned: "No."

"No?" echoed the orange-haired teen incredulously, both eyebrows raised, not understanding where the noble's refusal was coming from "Byakuya, you may never get to see them again."

Cold grey eyes, a tad darker than what they usually were, glared directly within flabbergasted brown ones: "My answer _still_ remains 'no'."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cautiously monitoring her surroundings, Matsumoto Rangiku made her way amidst the still existing but quite scarce debris, just after eclipsing from the guards watching over her and the other female shinigami, and she was currently directing herself to where she overheard her childhood friend was being held. She had to see him. If only to know whether he lived or not.

Advancing just a little further, she caught sight of him and her heart shattered at what she saw.

Out there, in the middle of the ruins, right in the centre of a plain exposed to the unrelenting, scorching heat, viciously attached to a pillar, knelt Gin, head hung low, not moving an inch.

Halting in her steps for a moment as the unfair image before her settled in, she then rushed over, apprehension coursing through her veins, before throwing herself on her knees as soon as she reached his side and hastily checking him over, only without touching him, out of fear of causing further damage to any injuries he may already have.

To be mild about it, he was in a rather dreadful state.

Skin cracked and burnt by the sun, cut and bruised by the torture of a few days back, pallid lips dried up and completely parched, dark blackened rims beneath his closed eyes, breathe near non-existent... He looked like death.

As she inhaled sharply in horror, the silver-haired man stirred, eyes gradually fluttering open, allowing an incredible amount of relief to fill Rangiku as she exhaled shakily.

As their eyes met, the golden blonde-haired woman inquired worriedly: "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, well, I've been through worse" grimaced the other, speaking in a hoarse near inaudible tone, for any louder would lead him to cough violently, before he gazed at her tiredly "You?"

"I'm still alive," she stated dryly, causing her friend to chuckle before an onslaught of coughs tore through him, prompting Rangiku to shove the goblet in the pail of water - both which she had brought along with her - and hurriedly got it to his quivering lips "Here."

Gulping down avidly, the silver-haired man was gradually brought back to life after his friend repeated the process, cup after cup, until his thirst was quenched, a feat he was most grateful for: "Thanks, Ran-chan, but you shouldn't be doin' this. You'll be killed if you get caught."

"You're not dying on me again, Gin" the golden blonde whispered firmly as she rested her forehead upon his shoulder, wincing at the burning fever emanating from his skin, before they both remained together in comfortable silence, until she then broke it softly: "Gin?"

"Hm?"

Pulling back a little and pausing in order to collect her thoughts, she then asked prudently: "What was Aizen talking about before, prior to you freaking the hell out?"

Here, he really, truly did not wish to answer.

And she could tell, for she was quick to decisively state in addition as he looked away, fleeing her: " _Gin_. I deserve to know."

Yes. Yes, she did. But God, he didn't want her to. Only, he knew that he _owed_ her the truth.

"Remember when I told you, that I accepted to do anythin' Aizen told me to do, just to keep you safe?" he questioned quietly to which she nodded eagerly, encouraging him to carry on.

He then locked eyes with her and whispered contritely, yet with entire honesty: "I meant it."

Profound guilt was painted all over her friend's features and it instantly set Rangiku on edge, fearing the magnitude of the other's deed: "What did you do, Gin?"

"What I did, you no longer remember," admitted the silver-haired man cryptically, once again no longer able to hold her gaze "Aizen took that memory away from you."

" _W_ _hat_ did you do?" she repeated slowly, only this time firmer, only slightly so, mindful of the other's condition, while still dreading the reply, one the other was, rather evidently, purposely delaying.

The silver-haired took a while to respond, looking for the best way to present his reply, the fever making his guarded tongue more loquacious: "You had a friend, a good friend, a very close friend - closer than I ever was - one I harmed, terribly, and then gave up to Aizen...so he wouldn't take you instead."

"Gin, I..." hesitated Rangiku with a frown, completely confounded and not able to draw a sense of meaning from his words "I don't understand. A close friend? You were and are my _only_ friend."

Her frown deepened further when he wearily shook his head in contradiction: "No, I wasn't. You two were together long before I met either of you."

"I don't remember anyone else but you," she persisted insistently, before another oddity arose to her attention "And besides, why would Aizen want to take _me_ at all? Take me _where_?"

After an elongated moment of silence, the silver-haired forwarded this instead of answering: "If I drew a picture and put you, - and let's say - Ayasegawa Yumichika, Madarame Ikkaku, Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime in it, what would you say?"

Furrowing her brow with hesitance as she quite notably noticed the deviation their talk had taken, Rangiku uttered slowly: "First of all, I'd ask: how does this have _anything_ to do with what we were saying? Then, I'd say: you're putting together people, that get along - sort of - but that...just... _Why_?"

"Exactly" nodded Gin with a slight smile "You have absolutely nothin' in common, nothin' at all but one subtle, single thing. You draw people, without realizin' it. They gravitate towards you, and no matter how selfish, or stingy, or stubborn, or severe your personality may be, rare are those who are repulsed by you. You all have an allure, and Aizen hunts for that in people, despite how scarce you actually are."

Digesting what she had just been told, an information inferring that she amidst a handful of others stood out, the golden blonde-haired woman spoke steadily: "So, Aizen was about to get me, but you didn't let him, and sold out my friend - who I don't even recall - to him instead?"

"Yes."

Jawing dropping faintly in horror, she stared hard at her childhood friend: "How could you?"

"I merely sought to protect you, Rangiku" said the silver-haired man quietly, though with his head hung low, it was clear that even he knew that it didn't justify his deed.

"By neglecting someone else?!" she cried out crossly, aware of the other's shame and seeing no need to reprimand her friend further...especially considering that his just revealed exploit wasn't exactly pertaining to the horror Gin had shown when the immortal had threatened to divulge what he knew on the matter. Her childhood friend hadn't told her _everything_ , holding onto a detail far more horrifying, but knowing him, if she pushed, he would shut her out...

After a moment of silence, she ran a hand through her hair and glanced searchingly at the other: "Was...Was that person like me?"

When the other nodded wordlessly, the golden blonde woman felt a spark of fascination ignite her curiosity further: "And...Where is 'my friend' now?"

"Where Aizen takes them all," said Gin in but a whisper, his mouth going dry again, only this time, the cause wasn't dehydration " _Débauche_ **(1)**."

Before she could even get to ask him what he meant by that, a loud, panicked voice called out to her: "MASTUMOTO! COME OVER QUICK! WE NEED HELP!"

Startled, Rangiku glanced over her shoulder with widened crystal blue eyes, before locking them upon the figure running towards her: "Hisagi?"

Panting, the one in question quickly reached her, urgently informing her after a brief breather: "Madarame got into a fight, with the guards from the Rukongai. And it's pretty bad."

" _What_?!" exclaimed the golden blonde in shock, wondering what had set the other off like that and _really_ not wanting to be in the middle of whatever this was, before nodding once in direction the male lieutenant had come from "Well, stop him!"

Shaking his head vividly with exasperation, Shuuhei told her pressingly: "That's the problem: he's not listening to us! _Any_ of us!"

"And what of Ayasegawa?" she reminded smoothly, knowing that whatever the cause of this sudden brawl, Ikkaku would always listen to Yumichika if the latter attempted to reason him.

Only, she didn't quite anticipate her colleague's response, sharing his alarm upon hearing it: "He's _precisely_ why Madarame's fighting in the first place!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Say it again" seethed out Ikkaku murderously, shaking with uncontrollable rage as his narrowed eyes burned with ire "I FUCKIN' DARE YOU TO _SAY IT_ _AGAIN_!"

"Sure thing, baldy" sneered one of the Rukongai men, arching an eyebrow suggestively "That Kujaku of yours, is nothing but a fuckin' _whore_."

" _RAH_!" yelled the 3rd Seat with fury, charging at the other like an enraged bull, for once not set off by the insult directed at his state of baldness.

Tackling the man down, Ikkaku viciously delivered punch after punch, seeing red, no longer thinking coherently, with only one thing blaring loudly in his head: Yumichika was in danger.

As he focused all his wrath upon his grounded victim, he didn't have the time to react or even evade the others present who came to their comrade's rescue, dragging Ikkaku off and away, before he then became the brunt of their retaliation, raining down on him with brutal violence.

" _NO_! Leave him alone!" called out the golden blonde woman as she eventually arrived, along with Shuuhei, and rushed forward, swiftly grabbing at one of the men before he could strike with his whip "Don't do this!"

Attention deviating to her, the man eyed her from head to toe, before smirking lecherously: "I won't if you suck me off, bitch."

Once she had registered what the other had told her, her jaw dropped, utterly aghast: " _Wha_ -?"

"Fuck you!" shouted Shuuhei lividly, hastily charging and throwing an angry punch right in the jaw of the man who had slighted the golden blonde.

"Hisagi!" cried out Rangiku as the man crashed down to the floor, dreading the repercussions her shinigami colleague, along with Ikkaku, would endure should the Aizen hear of this, after they had quite explicitly warned the captives that defiance would not be tolerated.

"Oh, here we go," sighed Toshiro wearily, for he too had come to see what was happening as he was near the commotion, before he boldly moved forward through the brawl, pulling both Ikkaku and Shuuhei out from it by their sashes "That's _enough_! Cut it out! What do you think you're _doing_?!"

As the dark-haired lieutenant lowered his eyes in apology to the young captain, the man from the 11th Division merely glared venomously towards his attackers: "I don't need to fuckin' think. As for what I'm doing, I'm gonna pummel these bastards' faces right into the ground, till there's nothing left."

" _Don't,_ " warned the young white-haired, holding tightly onto the 3rd Seat's arm just in case "You'll pay for it."

Narrowed black eyes darted over to Toshiro's concerned ones: "Does it _look_ like I care?"

Noting that the other really didn't give a damn, the young captain questioned him carefully: "What led to this, Madarame? Why would you even consider attacking them?"

Prying his arm free, Ikkaku spat angrily: "They fuckin' insulted Yumichika."

Turquoise eyes went wide with surprise upon hearing that: "How?"

Though his posture didn't relax nor did his rage recede, the bald man seemed to deflate a little, features suddenly appearing very tired: "Pretty much the way they did with Mastumoto. Only worse. Not something new, unfortunately."

He was about to ask the 3rd Seat to elaborate on that, but before he could, a voice rose all of a sudden from the crowd: "And _what_ is going on here?"

Hairs stood and chills ran down everyone's spine as they all looked fearfully in the direction of the one who had addressed them, a few of the Rukongai stammering terribly as they caught sight of the witch, Yumichika standing at her side with his eyes lowered: "M-Manter-sama!"

Today, the Witch of Lust was wearing an entire ensemble of luscious gold: a gilded bodice-like armour with a deep low-cut opening revealing her cleavage, golden bracelets and bangles travelling from her wrists to her shoulders, and others from her ankles to her thighs, these latter series hiding beneath a long and trailing, flared near transparent, yellowish skirt.

Golden make-up clashing with dark brown hair coiffed up, as usual, in an elaborate hairstyle, held golden ornaments which chimed against each other upon a slight tilt of her head, as she considered those from the Rukongai who had sworn allegiance to the children of chaos.

Cowering before her cold, unrelenting gaze, like that of a viper's, the Aizen's watchdogs **(2)** trembled and backed away, while one of them, the one who started this whole mess, was swift to shift the blame away from himself as he shakily pointed at Ikkaku: "He-He started it!"

"What? No! That's a lie!" protested Shuuhei vehemently, alarmed as everyone else should the witch decide to lock penance unjustly onto their friend, because of the other's lies.

"Did he now?" drawled out Manter leisurely with a smile, completely ignoring the shinigami, before arching her eyebrows inquiringly "Start what exactly?"

Gulping heavily, the one who had spoken wet his lips gone dry, before he carried on talking rashly, lying as he breathed: "H-He just went on about hitting me, for no reason at all!"

"That's _NOT_ true!" shouted the dark-haired lieutenant, along with Rangiku and Toshiro, staunchly coming in their fellow shinigami's defence.

" _Silence_ " hissed out the witch in a dark, imposing tone, narrowed eyes flashing dangerously, immediately causing the shinigami to go quiet while Yumichika flinched and shivered at her tone, before she slowly shifted back her attention the man in front of her, wearing a deadly smile "Might I ask you, if I appear to be an imbecile of some sorts?"

It took a while for the man to comprehend what he had just been asked, and he did, he stayed incapable of answering, staring at her with double-sized eyes, leading her to chuckle lethally.

"I know...of Madarame-kun," she said as she moved towards the quivering man, frozen where he stood, with her taking long, lazy steps, until they were face-to-face, her ethereal features even further dangerous up close, her whisper poison "He will attack if _instigated_ , more so if it is for Kujaku-sama's sake."

The man could no longer speak, and, any words that did leave his lips, which were veering to a pallid blue, were utterly incoherent: "Uh... I-I... Beu..."

"Be _gone_ " murmured Manter gently as she exhaled slowly, her sickly sweet breath invading the man and causing him to suddenly gag and choke as his hands wildly flew up to his neck, scratching at it as if he were attempting to claw something out, spit and blood drooling from his gaping mouth, his eyes bulging out, before, mere seconds later, he fell to the ground, _dead_.

As the Aizen's watchdogs and the shinigami - with the exception of Ikkaku and Yumichikia - looked on in utter horror, the Witch of Lust, thoroughly calm as though she hadn't just robbed a man of his life, then spoke up in a forbidding tone: "Moreover, the next ingenious mind who speaks ill of Kujaku-sama, or does ill _to_ Kujaku-sama, will bear a worsened fate."

"Y-Yes, Manter-sama!" stammered out the Aizen's watchdogs hurriedly, bowing down low.

Shooing them away with a graceful wave of her hand, the witch then turned her full attention the11th Division's 3rd Seat, her features dark, malevolent, filled with barely contained hate: "As for you, Madarame-kun... I would have _long_ taken Kujaku-sama away from your side, if he had not convinced me otherwise. However, pull another stunt such as this, and you shall never see or hear from him, ever again."

Pale wisteria flickering towards Ikkaku, Yumichika was instantly on edge when he saw his friend's eyes narrow lividly at the witch, knowing that he was witnessing a prelude to disaster.

"What was I supposed to do, Wych?! Let him spout shit on Yumi?! _Fuck y_ -!"

The 3rd Seat didn't get to finish his insult as the witch swiftly caught hold of his tongue in a menacing grip, before nearing her face to his and hissing out in warning: "Mind your tongue, lowlife. You owe me _respect_."

Backhanding her hand away fiercely, he contradicted her with a snarl: "I owe you _nothing_."

Dark brown eyes rose scornfully whilst her mismatched eyes shone with condescension: "Oh? That is not how I recall it. You would not be _breathing_ had I not brought you back to life."

Scowling venomously at the witch, the 3rd Seat shook his head slow, his tone firm, furious: "Yumichika saved me, not you."

"Of course, he did" taunted Manter mockingly, her every uttered word scalding Yumichika and scathing Ikkaku "The one on whom you pushed your coarse existence _so_ _**much**_ , that he became hell-bent on bringing you back no matter the cost. Now look at him: trapped in a form that never was and never will be his."

It wasn't easy to comprehend what the Witch of Lust was implying, nevertheless, this was an appalling art that she mastered to perfection...and had also taught to excellence to no other than her beloved protégé Aizen Sosuke himself. Only they used it freely, for no else dared to.

Savouring the sight of the two friends being plagued by malign memories, she carried on ruthlessly: "Do you think that standing up for your friend now will help you repent for the loss of his freedom? He cannot protect you forever. I _will_ end you, Madarame-kun."

"Yeah, yeah, heard that threat before," countered the 3rd Seat offensively, before he smirked mirthlessly and arched an eyebrow at her "I know you want to kill me. What's stopping you?"

Here, the Witch of Lust found herself grimacing in annoyance as she begrudgingly admitted with a sigh: "Kujaku-sama, fortunately enough for you."

"He's name is _Yumichika_."

"That is not the name of the form he wears, _remember_?" reminded the witch maliciously, leading Yumichika to shut his eyes closed and turn his head away slightly, while the 3rd Seat grit his teeth before straightening up with determination and pointing in the witch's direction.

"I'll free _Yumichika_ from you, Wych. I swear that I will, no matter how long it fuckin' takes," vowed Ikkaku resolutely, causing his friend to stare at him in hushed awe and apprehension.

Manter, conversely, remained utterly unmoved: "That remains to be seen. Just keep to your work, and you should be fine. Have I been clear?"

As Ikkaku narrowed his eyes angrily and began muttering rather crude expletives, the 5th Seat quickly moved forward to grab his friend's arm as to keep him silent, before bowing his head in the witch's direction, voice quiet, compliant: "Yes, Manter-sama. We understand."

" _Always_ an impeccable example, Kujaku-sama" she cooed fondly, much to the Yumichika's great discomfort, before she glanced at the 3rd Seat "Best learn from him, Madarame-kun."

Smirking as he glowered, her mismatched eyes then slowly shifted over to the other three shinigami present, quietly assisting to the entire exchange but not knowing what to make of it, before Manter stressed out with a firm tone of command, her voice both chilling and burning: " _Now get back to work_."

Whereas the nervously shinigami complied with the witch's demand - though Ikkaku had to be pulled along by his friend - and Manter walked away, Ichigo and the others, who had arrived around when the fighting had begun, way at the beginning, were still reeling with tense trepidation. No concrete words could describe how terrifying the Witch of Lust was...

"Whoa" uttered the teenager quietly, before he shivered and wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt at comfort " _Scary_."

"No shit" agreed the feline with a grimace "That witch freaks the fuckin' hell out of me."

"Idem" concurred the Kuchiki noble with a nod, brow deeply furrowed as he stared off in the direction the witch had left.

"Though, what was that about?" inquired the Shinigami Substitute curiously after a moment, wondering like everyone else why would Yumichika and Ikkaku be involved with a witch of all people.

"No idea" admitted the dark-haired shinigami captain, features pensive "What I do understand however is that there is some sort of agreement that took place involving those three."

"No shit, Sherlock" snorted the former Arrancar cynically, rolling his eyes to top it off "Any of us could have fuckin' guessed _that_."

Annoyed grey eyes locked onto tepid blue ones: "I was answering Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Yeah, well, even he ain't _that_ fuckin' stupid," remarked Grimmjow under his breath, before pausing quite lengthily "He can be quite fuckin' dense though."

"As well as ill-mannered, meddling and rather stubborn."

"You're fuckin' stubborn _too_ , Kuchiki" pointed out the feline with a slightly amused smirk.

"Not as much as Kurosaki Ichigo is" countered the noble defensively, not really appreciating that the former Arrancar had noticed that particular bit about him.

"Hey, guys? Don't talk about me when I'm _right_ _here,_ " muttered the teen with a deep frown, a little vexed, leading the other two to glance at him, before they both raised an eyebrow each at him.

"Would you rather we talk behind your back?" questioned Byakuya in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And then act all fuckin' chummy when you're around like a bunch of bloody hypocrites?" grinned Grimmjow playfully, knowing that both he and the noble had just bluntly stated the obvious, one the teenager would undeniably agree to.

And bingo, two points for each: "Uh... Good point" mumbled the orange-haired teen, before scowling and adding immediately after "When you put it like just did, I mean."

Watching wordlessly from the side-lines as the unusual trio chuckled, smiled or shook their heads in faint amusement at their gentle banter, Ulquiorra truly did not wish to be the one to break the relaxed pace they were in, but not seeing any other way, he addressed them: "Your day is almost over. You should hurry and visit whomever else you still wish to see."

"Already? Damn" mumbled Ichigo with a frown, before then jabbing a thumb in the feline's direction "Is it ok for Grimmjow to see Nel and the others before we go to Karaku-?"

"No need" cut off the former Arrancar inflexibly, his features unnervingly impassive, earning a shocked expression from the teen, bothered beyond compare by the feline's demeanour.

First Byakuya, now Grimmjow? What was wrong with those two?

Ignoring Ichigo and not letting him the time to question him, Grimmjow addressed the Cuatro Espada: "Ulquiorra. Take us to Karakura."

At first the other didn't respond, merely arching his eyebrows an imperceptible fraction, as if checking that Grimmjow wouldn't rethink his decision, to which the feline promptly replied with a low threatening snarl, leading Ulquiorra to nod with relent: "Alright. Let us go then."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Kensei was out on the other side of the renovation plane with Mashiro in his company, Shinji was stuck pushing carts filled to the brim with gravel, all while Lisa attended to him. And he never, _ever_ , thought he'd be admitting to this but, _God_ , he'd rather have Hiyori with him. But, alas, the Aizen's watchdogs had her taking care of Kisuke Urahara instead, treating his wounds and injuries after every torture session the immortal would inflict on him, a feat now overtaken by Koga as the other had left heck knows where.

Back to Shinji, he'd take a beating or an assault of insults from that little blonde menace any day, rather than listen to his present company spouting nonstop shit about...well, Lisa _is_ Lisa.

Dumping the contents of his wheelbarrow for the umpteenth time that day, Shinji breathed out heavily, hoping his next words would make the other _just_ _stop_ talking: "Shit. I'm beat."

"Well, it's not like you were turned into a sex slave or the like. You'd be far more tired if that was the case," reasoned Lisa in all seriousness, not at all catching the other's drift and leading him to sweat-drop profusely.

" _Sure_ " drawled out the blonde with a roll of his eyes, before staring incredulously at the other "Can't ya cure your mind, Lisa? Or maybe, I don't know, fuckin' turn it off for just _one_ day?"

"Not part of my plans" declared the young woman with a shake of her head, before she slowly arched an eyebrow as a thought then came to her "Sex slaves...? Coming to think of it, my guess is _that's_ why Kuchiki-san and Ichigo have been taken aside. I mean, two young, hot-looking men like them can give one some _real_ nasty ideas, like-"

"Don't even _joke_ about that" spat Shinji irately, cutting her off _before_ she got to say anything, as, this time, he was _really_ horrified by what Lisa might have said hadn't he halted her.

Staring at him sternly with narrowed eyes, the bespectacled lieutenant worded firmly: "Shinji. I can't afford to be miserable. This is how I cope. With everything. Deal with it."

Her vexed tone lead his stiffened posture to slack as he sighed: "I know. And I know that you mean nothin' by it. But _still_. Just don't talk like that. Because _damn it_ , Lisa, if ya're right..."

Lisa went quiet as she caught onto what bothered her friend within what she had been about to say: Aizen Sosuke had made it quite clear to many that he harboured an ill interest in Kuchiki Byakuya. And given what had recently been revealed on the immortal's subject - even though it was still rather vague - should that same interest be in anyway extended to Kurosaki Ichigo, whatever the noble will possibly endure, so might the kid... And Heaven knows how many - the Vizards in particular - treasured the latter and dreaded what would become of him within the other's cruel, merciless and unrelenting hands...

Lowering her eyes contritely in realization, she whispered within a near muted tone: "Sorry."

He was quick to shake his head, directing her a lopsided smile, which was swift to disappear: "Don't be. We're _all_ on our fuckin' nerves."

"Tell me about it," she exhaled wearily, before suddenly glancing off in a given direction and then nudging at the blonde's shoulder "There's no one around for now. You should go."

Hazel eyes following where she was looking, Shinji confirmed what she was saying: a little further, Shunsui Kyoraku was on his own, moving slabs of stone from one place to another. That was his cue.

"Later then," murmured the blonde man with a nod, to which Lisa responded to with a wave, before he got to his feet and walked off towards his fellow captain, cautiously checking to see if no one amidst the Aizen's watchdogs was observing.

Shinji came closer to the other just in time to hear him huff, pausing and slumping where he stood as he protested wearily: "Phew! I'm too old for this."

Shaking his head at the other's dramatics, the blonde man grinned for the first time in a few days, before taunting: "You do _not_ get to say that, Kyoraku-san."

Turning the meet the Vizard's gaze, the brown-haired man seemed somewhat confused: "Why not?"

"You're always complaining," replied Unohana in Shinji's stead, as she was passing by with a basket of supplies and had halted in her steps to interfere, before she arched an eyebrow "And that's unbefitting for a captain."

Dropping his puzzled expression, Shunsui cracked a mirthless smile at her: "Well, Unohana-san, given that there is no more Seireitei, no more Head Commander, no more Gotei, I can't exactly think myself as that, hm?"

The healer quietly remained impassive for a moment before her eyes narrowed reproachfully: "And you _always_ have an answer to everything."

"You know I do" shrugged the brown-haired bearded man, before cracking his shoulders and sitting down, leaning his back against a recently rebuilt wall.

As Unohana subtly rolled her eyes at him, Shinji smirked before sobering as he spoke up with atypical seriousness: "If you have an answer to everythin', Kyoraku, mind tellin' me what your big plan is?"

Both blinking at the unexpected change of subject, the two older captains stared at him with faint frowns, before Shunsui eventually tilted his head with a bewildered expression: "Hm?"

"Oh, don't play dumb" reprimanded the blonde with an indignant huff, before he revealed in a hushed tone "I've seen you lot - you, Unohana, Urahara and Yoruichi - whisperin'. You're up to somethin', and I - we, the other Vizards and I - want in."

"We're _all_ in," declared the black-haired woman irrefutably, whilst the brown-haired smiled small with a mostly absent expression "Only, for it to work, we _must_ be discreet. We have very little chances to achieve this. Failure is forbidden, for it will only be fatal."

"Yeah, yeah, no need for the dramatics, I get it," muttered Shinji with a wave of his hand, inwardly more than glad that there was actually a resistance willing to form, before he arched an eyebrow inquisitively "So, when are we startin'?"

Losing the not-so-cheerful-smile mask of his, Shunsui stated solemnly: "As soon as we can. However, we'll have to, regrettably, stall a little. Like Unohana-san said, no way can we let the enemy figure anything out."

 **In Karakura Town:**

In the middle of nowhere, out on the cold, lonely pavement, with gloom weighing down upon its teensy weensy shoulders and its face first in the ground, lied Kon the yellow lion plushie. And as dramatic and grandiose as that intro was, the little soft toy wasn't feeling any better...

Lifting its head and blinking its small black beady eyes, Kon sighed heavily as he wondered what was going on since the last time he had seen Ichigo and the others. Feeling ridiculously heroic for no actual reason, the plushie had scurried off in a very rabdom direction on its little back paws, hoping to find a way to repair the Senkaimon. Once he realized that there was absolutely _no_ way he could do such a thing, he halted instantly in his steps and made move to head back, only he was totally and utterly lost, having no idea whatsoever where he ended up.

Kon sighed again, feeling so very lonely. If only someone could find him right now...

All of a sudden, a large shadow loomed over it, causing the plushie to feel even smaller than it already was and sweat profusely with fear: "Heh?!"

"Seems I found you before anyone else did" uttered a smooth, dark voice with boding evil derision, causing goose bumps to crawl all over the soft toy's body.

"Who the-?" stammered Kon as he glanced behind him, pausing significantly at who he saw before screaming in flagrant terror " _AAAH_! A-A-A-A- _Aizen_?!"

The immortal smirked and arched an eyebrow: "Oh, you know of me. I'm _greatly_ flattered."

"You _most_ welcome, oh prodigious villain" complimented the plushie with a bow, before a glint of determination shone its eye "Now... _goodbye_!"

Not waiting a second longer, Kon shot of like a golden - yellow? - bullet, scampering off far away as his little legs could carry him. He didn't manage to get far, however, as the child of chaos easily caught up with him, seizing him by the scruff of his neck in a tight, choking hold, before smirking in his lion face: "Why the hurry, little one?"

"B-Because you're _you_ " wheezed out the soft toy as it struggled to breath, its tiny, triangle claws scraping inoffensively at the immortal's hand.

"Yes, I most definitely am" asserted Aizen loftily, before staring at the creature in his hold with intense scrutiny "And you, wouldn't be named 'Kon', by any chance, hm?"

The plushie went full rigid, expression as well, before shaking his head as best as it could: "Nope. Not me. My name's 'Kai' **(3)**."

"Ah. My mistake" accepted Aizen with a causal one-armed shrug, before his eyes narrowed with intent "Listen carefully, _Mode Soul_ , I have a little task for you."

"Wh-What...? What if I said no?" asked Kon with weak bravado, petrified in the other's hand.

Chuckling at the powerless soft toy, the immortal's expression darkened with ill amusement as he used his free hand to clamp around the plushie's jaw and force it wide open, before threateningly letting his index and middle finger hover over the orifice: "Then I'd say you're rather... _vulnerable_ outside of this body, don't you agree?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the small touring troupe touched down in Karakura, an animated debate rose as to where to head to first, though it mostly involved Ulquiorra and Ichigo, with Grimmjow and Byakuya quietly watching on the side-lines, since they weren't exactly concerned. This was the teen's world, not theirs.

The Cuatro Espada wanted to get this over with as hastily as possible, by heading straight to Kurosaki's home while he went to gather ocular information **(4)** on the teen's friends and then just show it to him on their way back. Swift and simple. But that proposition was adamantly refused by the Shinigami Substitute, saying he'd rather see them all with his own eyes.

With the help of the feline intervening to back him up, the orange-haired teen finally managed to convince the bat-like Espada, and they went on their way, heading towards the Ishida Hospital first, in order to check on how Orihime was presently faring. Furthermore, Ichigo wanted to make absolutely sure that Aizen had kept his word and entirely left her be.

So, after getting lost a couple of times in the labyrinth of hospital corridors, they eventually ended up finding the space that Ichigo's classmate occupied, phasing in through the walls, just as Uryuu's father walked passed by the room's entrance.

They stood in the far corner of the room, catching sight of the young girl, dressed in a snowy white gown, sitting on the hospital bed, her back comfortably propped upon some pillows, her head turned towards the open window, the faint breeze billowing her hair.

Taking a chair and seating himself, Ryuken carefully considered the girl before him as she slowly looked away from the window, staring at him soundlessly with large grey doe eyes. To the doctor they seemed quite lucidly clear, to everyone else they seemed, finally after so long, trouble-free and tranquil. Too much even, as though she was lost on cloud nine or something.

"Good morning, young lady."

"Good morning, doctor" she replied with a smile, her voice peaceful, her demeanour relaxed.

The white-haired man smiled back: "My name is Dr. Ishida Ryuken. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" she answered instantly, before she amended her response when the other raised a sceptical eyebrow at her as if saying 'the truth please' "I feel very tired and my head hurts."

"I see. Well, your exhaustion I unfortunately can't explain. Your head, however, X-rays show that you've had a rather nasty concussion...that has been remarkably well healed."

He glanced at her, awaiting an explanation for that fact, but instead got none, as her brow furrowed faintly before she nodded distractedly: "Oh, ok then. Will I be here long? I mean, I don't want to be rude or anything when you're going out of your way to help me, but... I'd like to go home. I'm actually feeling more homesick than sick... God, that was so lame."

Smiling inwardly at her obvious embarrassment, he spoke up in a soothing, professional doctor-like tone: "No need to fret, though it will be a little longer than you'd like, regrettably. We'll have to make sure that everything's completely in order before you venture off."

"Ok. Thank you, Dr. Ishida" she smiled in turn, before staring at the white-haired man with slight, searching scrutiny "Forgive me for prying but, are you related to Ishida Uryuu?"

"Yes, I'm his father. Now that you mention him, he was rather concerned when he heard that you had been hospitalized when I contacted him. Understandable as you two are friends."

"No, just classmates" corrected Orihime, her simple statement stunning everyone in the room "The first of my class actually. And a member of the school's Arts & Crafts' club. I thought I recognized the name. It's very nice of him to worry. Please transmit him my thanks."

Considering her in brief silence, the Quincy questioned cautiously: "Why not do it person?"

The young orange-haired girl blinked, steep confusion clear in her grey eyes: "But... Wouldn't that be _weird_? I mean, I know of him, but I've never _actually_ spoken _to_ him before. No more than a 'good morning' every now and then. I don't know. It'd be for awkward for me to _thank_ him when I barely _talk_ to him."

Those words, nearly had Ryuken drop his clipboard.

She was speaking as though she didn't know Uryuu or rather, she ' _knew_ ' him, but from afar. It was as if all the misadventures his son, this girl and the others went through together...never occurred. It was quite shocking and unnerving. And he wasn't the only one bothered by it.

Amidst the unseen, Grimmjow, Ichigo and even Ulquiorra were fairly disturbed by this flagrant reality. What has transpired back in the Seireitei, not too long ago, was obviously not just some nightmare. Had Orihime _truly_...forgotten? _EVERYTHING_?

Clearing his throat, the doctor offered his young patient a rare, yet reassuring smile as he spoke up gently: "I'm going to ask you a few simple questions, alright? Don't strain yourself. Just take your time and answer what you can."

Despite not understanding the reason, she was quick to nod: "Yes, sir."

"Good then. Here we go. So, young lady, what is your name?"

"Inoue Orihime."

"How are old are you?"

"Sixteen years old."

"Where do you live?"

"Flat 503, in Karakura Town, Japan **(5)**."

' _Alright. So far, so good,_ ' noted Ryuken to himself ' _Carrying on then._ '

"What's the name of your school?"

"Karakura Gakuen."

"What are the names of your closest friends there?"

Here, manifested the beginning of a problem.

Orihime's features dimmed with a deep frown as she concentrated on the given question, her eyes focusing on the distance with uncertainty: "Um...Let's see. Well, there's Tatsuki-chan, of course. Then Chizuru-chan, Ryo-chan..."

And she went for not even half-a-minute, stating only the names of the five girls she spoke to on a daily basis. Not once did she mention the name of anyone else.

After seeing that she had stopped and that she hadn't added to those she had stated, the white-haired man inquired carefully: "Are those your _only_ friends?"

"Yes" she answered, before tilting her head hesitantly as she reflected on it "I think."

"You _think_?" echoed the other incredulously, before attempting to go through this chat-gone-strange by a different path "Inoue-san, what is the last thing you remember?"

The young girl immediately frowned, clearly not expecting that question, before she thought about it: "The last thing I remember? Um... Making plans for the summer holidays while revising for the third term exams, I guess. But, that somehow feels way back."

The Shinigami Substitute was the first to pale upon hearing her say that. Of course, it felt like way back. That was nearly _seven_ months ago **(6)**.

The next one to recognize that her reply was terribly outdated, was the older Quincy as he inquired her again: "What of Kurosaki Ichigo? What can you tell me about him?"

Once again, just like before, everyone in the room, seen or not, witnessed the terrifyingly real and utter puzzlement plastered upon the young girl's features: " _Who_?"

The surprise upon the white-haired's expression was rather palpable while he gawked at her. It wasn't as though she appeared to be faking it on top of that. But how on earth could she not know about that boy? He wasn't exactly the type of person one could just willingly ignore or forget, for his existence was just as persistent as his father's. Perhaps not as annoying though. Unless, it wasn't about 'knowing' but rather 'remembering'.

Frowning in bewilderment, Ryuken altered his route of questioning once more: "Inoue-san... What does 'shinigami' mean to you?"

"Shinigami?" she repeated slowly as she took hold of a stray lock of hair and absentmindedly twirled it around her finger, doing so in a repetitive, almost mechanical motion "As in 'death gods'? Um...They're part of our culture. They're...( _thinks_ ) They're like the Japanese version of the European 'Angel of Death'. Or in our case it would be 'Angel _ **s**_ _of Death_ '. Plural. Or maybe we can just summarize them to being the equivalent of 'Grim Reapers', I guess. They're all the same, really."

He had watched her vigilantly as she rambled, noticing that every word she had uttered would steal away a shade of colour from her face, until, when she had finished, she was left very pale, almost appearing to be sickly, swaying a little as if she was going to pass out.

"What's the matter?" asked Ryuken gently, startling her from wherever she had briefly lost herself within her thoughts.

Staring at him with wide eyes, the young girl then frowned unhappily, uneasily: "I don't know why but...I feel...aversion...towards that word."

"The term 'shinigami'?"

The word in question earned an awful and very noticeable shiver throughout her body, before she gave the other a rickety smile: "Uh... Can we...? Could we please talk about something else? You were saying something about Karu... Kusa...um?"

The doctor saw her struggle to get the name right, a deep frown of disconcerted concentration upon her somewhat wan features, and he relented, not wanting to drag on her prior uneasiness any longer, out of fear of negative repercussions. Things were truly bad enough as they were.

"Of course" he conceded with a nod, before he shifted through his lab coat and pulled out his dark leather, criss-crossed wallet.

With that done, Ryuken drew out a family picture Isshin had quite _literally_ imposed on him, before handing it to the girl while pointing at corner of it: "Have you ever met this boy?"

Gingerly taking hold of the photograph, Orihime curiously let her eyes roam over it, taking in every detail. There were three people on the picture, two adorable little girls that couldn't appear any more different, in addition to a young boy around her age, way far taller than her.

The white-haired Quincy watched her keep eyes riveted on the photo, absorbing every detail with fascination, her fingers idly caressing it softly, before she lifted her head and shook it regretfully: "I've never seen him before in my life."

A cold, heavy chill ran through the room as her gaze, not sensing the shift in the atmosphere, fell back to the picture, her expression now sympathetic, her small smile wistful: "Poor thing, he looks _so_ sad."

Now, Ryuken was even further baffled: "But he's _smiling_."

She slowly shook her head, completely certain of what she was seeing: "No, there's... a little sadness in that smile. One that he's very good at hiding. Who is he?"

"That would be Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Oh" she uttered pointlessly, her eyes fluttering an inch wider as she fixed the photo again, but no matter how long she looked, it just didn't help. She didn't appear to recall him one bit.

"And do _you_ know him?"

"He's the son of an utter idio- ( _coughs_ ) I mean, of an acquaintance of mine" informed Ryuken while barely correcting himself, his lapse about to cause Ichigo to raise an eyebrow, before he eventually nodded in agreement "He, along with my son, goes to the same school as you do and, normally, the three of you are in the same year."

" _Really_?" exclaimed Orihime, dumbfounded, before she bit her lower lip ruefully "I... I don't remember him. I remember Ishida-san, also Asano-san, Kojima-san and Yasutora-san, but...not him. I'm an airhead, true, but I would have remembered a classmate's face, even if we didn't talk. Was he absent a lot?"

Her tone was hopeful, as if trusting that that was the reason for her obliviousness, but her face fell hard when the doctor shook his head: "Not always, no. Though in recent times, yes, but those were absences you, Uryuu and this other boy you just mentioned, Sado Yasutora, shared with him."

The poor young girl then asked a question that had everyone dreading the reply: "But...Why?"

Sighing deeply, the white-haired doctor approached the matter as delicately as he could: "This may be hasty, but I believe your concussion has left you with temporary amnesia."

Orihime looked utterly horrified as she repeated slowly in but a whisper: "Amnesia?"

" _Temporary_ amnesia" amended the white-haired doctor before he elucidated it further for her "It doesn't affect _all_ your memories but a few, and has the advantage of not lasting long. All you need is a specific trigger that won't be too brutal on your currently fragile mind."

Appearing to be absorbing this news with struggling difficulty, the girl remained in shocked silence for a while, before she slowly spoke up with uncertainty: "Perhaps if I saw him, face to face, then... Will it help me recall something about him? _Anything_? Because I don't quite like this."

"Understandable. Effectively, it should work. No better than someone close to you to help you remember," agreed Ryuken with a sigh, before he readjusted his glasses and lowered his eyes "There's one little problem however."

She honestly couldn't fathom what could be _more_ problematic than her current predicament: "Which is?"

Still averting his eyes, the Quincy uttered: "That boy has been missing for over a week now."

The Shinigami Substitute in question, once the kick in the teeth that one information gave him subsided, had his jaw drop in justified horror, wide eyes darting to those accompanying him: "A _WEEK_?!"

"It's because you were in the Hueco Mundo" explained Ulquiorra evenly, speaking up before Grimmjow could, while Byakuya silently stayed just as stunned "In a world of perpetual darkness, you have no notion over time, may you be encircled by white sand or white walls."

"A _week_ " repeated Ichigo quietly to himself in shock, before glancing back towards where his classmate was, eyeing her sadly while he addressed the bat-like Espada "He'll leave her alone now, right?"

The Cuatro didn't need to request clarification, as he knew exactly what the other was asking: "As long as she doesn't remember, yes. Aizen-sama will leave her be. Be assured of that. Now, let us go. You have yet to see your other friends and family and your time is almost up."

Begrudgingly complying, the orange-haired teen, as well as the blue-haired feline, took one last glance at the girl that sacrificed almost everything, in the end for absolutely nothing, before they both followed the Cuatro Espada and the Kuchiki noble as they phased out of the room.

However, none of them had felt a pair of lovely large, miserable grey eyes, watching them discreetly as they left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Out in the adjacent hallway, Ishida Uryuu was pacing fretfully, hands folded behind his back, a distraught frown to his features, whilst he worried himself sick over the health of his friend. Amidst that, he was also troubled over the safety of his other not-so-close-but-related-anyway friend, and the pessimist side of his mind was poisoning him, telling him that things would only get worse. He truly didn't want to believe it, but so far, none of the odds were pointing in a good direction. Even Chad, who usually held his calm in such times, was an absolute wreck.

A hand to his shoulder startled him, leading him to lock eyes with his father's, staring at him with faint reprimand. Ryuken had frequently told him to permanently keep calm and think logically, no matter what. Only here, the young Quincy truly found himself unable to apply either. There was too much on his mind to shift through it all one at the time. Just _too_ much...

"How is she?" asked Uryuu immediately, apprehensive enough as it was since his father said nothing on his own, and that generally wasn't a good sign.

"Not doing well," admitted the white-haired man, seeing no point in lying about it "As I began speaking to her, she started off with exhibiting faint traces of amnesia. Now, however, and all of sudden, she's become fully unresponsive. Almost as if she went catatonic."

Of all he had been awaiting to hear, this was not one of them, and it was news that dismayed the young Ishida to no end: "Did you just say ' _amnesia_ '?"

"I did. It was quite terrifying to witness, in truth. Firstly, she does not recall your friendship at all, nor with you or Yasutora. She says to know you, but that she hasn't actually spoken to you. Secondly, for someone that has been so deeply involved with those of the Unseen World, both the Shinigami and the Hollow, she doesn't remember a single thing about them. It's as if she's completed zapped off their existence, in addition to Kurosaki Ichigo's" the elder man paused as he considered what he had just observed "Or more like, given that she forgot about Kurosaki Ichigo, her knowledge of the Unseen World is gone with the mere memory of him."

"But...If what you're saying is for real, then Inoue-san lost at least six if not seven months - maybe even more - of memory **(6)**?!" exclaimed Uryuu, unreservedly horrified by what he was learning "Without counting the part about not remembering Kurosaki at all... Questions are how and _why_?"

"I don't know. I've crossed out every possibility, but I still have _no_ idea as to what could have led to this."

Brow furrowing deeper, the younger Ishida desperately tried to come up with an alternative: "Could her memories have been wiped from her?"

"I really don't know, nor do I wish to enter absurd theories I can't possibly uphold" muttered Ryuken as he walked over to the hall's open window and gazed out inattentively, missing his son's frustrated glare "What of on your end?"

Leaning against the opposite wall, the young Quincy pinched the bridge of his nose tightly: "Last I saw her, she was in the Seireitei, acting all...weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, well. She was kind of glum, for the lack of a better word, and bizarrely distant," recalled the bespectacled teenager as he ran a hand through his hair, while letting out a rickety breath "And now, Kurosaki is missing - with no trace of his soul or even his body - Inoue-san has amnesia and there's no possibility whatsoever to access the Seireitei."

"Why not?"

"The Senkaimon's broken, or so I've heard," informed the son as he echoed what Rikichi and the others had told him "Words of a few runaway Shinigami."

" _Shinigami_? Running _away_? Away from what?"

Biting his lip, Uryuu uttered the fear everyone had been attempting to avoid: "They said that Aizen Sosuke got out."

The white-haired man's eyes went considerably wide upon hearing that: "And...then?"

"They don't know. They're at sea, wondering who's lost."

The eldest of the two Quincy remained silent for a while, before revealing quietly: "Certainly the Shinigami, no doubt."

The younger Ishida was aware of there was no true love from either of them towards the Shinigami, but here, the lack of support was a little demoralizing: "Is that really possible?"

"It's more than a possibility" stated the white-haired assuredly, before pausing significantly as his mind seemed to wander somewhere "Aizen Sosuke has never truly been easy to conquer."

Blinking in surprise at the way his father formulated the sentence, Uryuu questioned steadily with faint interest: "And you know this how?"

Stance going rather rigid, Ryuken appeared to realize that he was saying things he shouldn't: "I know of him."

"That's _very_ vague," commented the raven-haired teenager accusingly, hoping his reproachful tone would encourage the other to disclose more information than that.

"How are the Kurosaki family?" inquired the elder Ishida instead as he turned around to face his son, slickly changing subjects, which was effortlessly caught onto by the other, only the latter didn't have the strength at the moment to begin an argument with his father. Ryuken had skeletons in his cupboard, fine. So did he.

"Not good" sighed Uryuu with a shake of his head, accepting to bypass the former part of their discussion "Kurosaki's sisters are mourning him constantly as if he was dead and buried. And they're not speaking to anyone. Not even to Arisawa."

"And Isshin?" inquired Ryuken in slight concern, for since the man in question had to come in the hospital's defence, the white-haired Quincy hadn't heard from him nor had he seen him.

The concern however no longer remained trivial as his son's exhausted features turned grave: "No one knows where that man is."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Keigo halted in his steps as an odd, yet faint and near imperceptible feeling ran through him. It wasn't frightening nor uncomfortable. Instead, it felt rather familiar. Very familiar in fact...

Looking over his shoulder, his wide brown eyes darted searchingly from left to right, then from right to left, doing so repeatedly, mechanically, not really sure what he was looking for.

"Weird" mumbled the brown-haired teenager as he rubbed at the nape of his neck, before shrugging and carrying on his way home, having been sent out to run an errand by his beloved bossy sister, Mizuho.

Frowning to himself, Keigo again stopped his pace and glanced behind him. Though that odd, familiar feeling was now long gone, he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something.

' _Because, damn it, it was almost as if..._ ' thought the brown-haired teen, before his jaw then dropped when he finally put a finger on what he had sensed ' _Oh my God!_ '

"ICHIGO!" called out Keigo loudly, as he ran back down the street, heading off randomly in that direction and disappearing...before reappearing again and dashing this time up the street... Only given that his spiritual awareness wasn't _that_ sharp - it was already a miracle he sensed a speck of his classmate's presence - he had absolutely no freakin' idea where to start looking.

Panting out breathlessly as he ran a hand through his hair, the brown-haired teenager swore, wondering upon what to do now. Tell the others? That was a start. But what if he was wrong? If he had just imagined it? He was rather tired and stressed-out, like everyone else was... Keigo then stubbornly shook his head at that. He wouldn't take the risk if he was in fact right.

He then let out a shrill, girly-like scream when something all of a sudden latched strongly onto his wrist, his thoughts too focused to notice anything, or anyone, getting close until now.

Doubled eyes flitted over in full trepidation to see a prettily tanned hand clutching tightly onto him, and, upon turning completely, Keigo saw a tall, caramel-skinned woman, half-sitting, half-lying on the ground, clad in nothing but a long thigh-high white T-shirt, with short spiky blonde hair falling over her lowered face, as she breathed out with great difficulty.

And it didn't take long for the young brown-haired teen to realize who she was: "Y- _You_?"

Panting out erratically, she heavily raised her head an inch, revealing two brilliant emerald green eyes, dimmed beneath her bangs, as she rasped out: "I...I refused your help...back then. But...right now...if you're still...still offering it...it would be more than welcome..."

 **At the Kurosaki Clinic:**

After a long storm of deleterious emotions, it was finally quiet within their brother's room, in which Karin and Yuzu had officially moved in, and had now fallen in a deep slumber, brought on by an onslaught of unending, wearing tears. And that's how Ichigo found his two sisters...

As the Shinigami Substitute and the others touched down in front of the clinic, after having roamed around and checking on each of his friends - taking in that a strong depression was something that they were all partaking in - Ichigo asked the Cuatro Espada if he could go on in alone, something that was effortlessly conceded to him. Hence, in he went, phasing through the walls due to the bracelet tightly attached to his wrist, checking each room until he found his twin sisters huddled together, fast asleep upon the bed.

Biting his lower lip as his gaze fell upon their distressed features, the orange-haired teenager neared them silently, before crouching down at their height and, after a moment of hesitation, cautiously reached out and gently touched their hair, dreading that this would be his very last time seeing them.

Exhaling deeply and closing his eyes tight whilst wondering how everything could have spiralled down so fast, gone wrong so damn easily, Ichigo startled badly when one of his sisters gently caught his hand in an unyielding grip.

Brown eyes snapping open in panic, he glanced over to the twin holding onto him, only to see that she was fast asleep, but, somehow, given her next slumber induced words, rather aware of his presence.

"Ichi-nii" whispered Yuzu with a soft sniffle, closed eyes shimmering at the lashes "Don't leave."

"Yeah" smiled the orange-haired teen sadly, as he deftly retrieved his hand before stroking his sisters' cheeks wistfully and wiping away their tears, careful not to wake them "Wish I didn't have to."

Ichigo held on for a moment before he suddenly choked on his breath and lowered his head, sobbing faintly. If, before, he had been somewhat formerly prepared and fixed to become Aizen's personal pet or whatever, now, he really, _really_ wasn't.

He wasn't backing down or chickening out, mind you, but rather he was realizing what the deal he had made with that devil of being entailed: Ichigo was leaving _everything_ behind him. His family, his friends, his freedom, his _life_...which wasn't that exclusive, but still. It was _his_. Used to be anyway.

Forcing himself to calm down, the orange-haired teen breathed out as he reminded himself of the most important thing of all, and this being fully and quite gladly something he'd surrender at the expense of his own ruin and despair: he was keeping those he cared about _safe_. And that, was truly all that mattered. All that _should_ matter.

In an odd kind of way, Ichigo almost himself doing what Grimmjow had done for his herd. And if the other could do it - and, one day, somewhat get over it - how hard could it be? Besides, compared to the feline, he wouldn't be exactly alone. There was the former Arrancar himself and the Kuchiki noble. They weren't the _best_ of friends, noted, but, with a little luck, they'd maybe get through all of this somehow, by being there for one another. Heavy emphasis on ' _maybe_ ' through...

Nodding with newfound resolve, the Shinigami Substitute glanced over at his sisters, taking them one last time as he smiled sadly, before he then stiffened when an all-too-familiar voice addressed him: "Kurosaki, time's up. We've gotta go-"

Phasing into the room to fetch the teen, Grimmjow froze midway in everything he was doing, his blue eyes widening as they locked onto large brown ones still not rid of tears.

Both too taken aback for words, neither could look away, like two deer caught in headlights, the orange-haired too stunned by the other seeing him _this_ vulnerable, and the blue-haired too shocked by the fact that the other had been - or was still - crying. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

The spell they were under suddenly broke when the feline averted his eyes, features tightening with a semblance of contrite and guilt, before mumbling softly: "I...I'll just go and buy you a minute or two."

"No, don't leave. You can stay" called out the Shinigami Substitute quietly as the other had begun to withdraw, before turning his head and clumsily wiping his tears away " _Please_ stay."

Hesitating, Grimmjow wordlessly glanced back to where the orange-haired teen was huddled in on himself, sitting on the floor close to his sisters, and yet, seeming so far away from them.

Ichigo yelped out in surprise when strong arms suddenly seized him, one around his waist, the other holding his head, and Grimmjow firmly captured him in a warm embrace, resting his chin upon the other's orange hair and not saying a single word.

Feeling a slight sense of déjà vu, only currently reversed, the teen blinked, still too shocked by the gesture, before he then fully relaxed into it, his face burying within the other's chest while his hands fisted the back of the former Arrancar's shirt, holding on like a lifeline to what he considered to be his only grip on reality. A reality...he could not bring himself to forget again.

Barely seconds later, the Shinigami Substitute went absolutely lax, his arms falling limply to his sides as he slumped completely within Grimmjow's hold, causing the latter to tense.

"Kurosaki?" whispered the feline with immediate concern, hand promptly pulling the orange bangs away from the teenager's face, only to see that Ichigo had passed out - or fallen asleep, the blue-haired couldn't quite tell - dealing with the aftermath of exhausting emotions, which just kept on piling up and ended up being too much for him to keep up with.

Cradling the Shinigami Substitute in his arms as he swiftly got to his feet, the former Arrancar stared at the teen's sleeping features, before acting on complete impulse and leaning in to a lick gently at Ichigo's cheek, ridding the latter of a stray tear that had stayed behind.

Realizing what he was doing, Grimmjow jerked his back faintly in disbelief, before exhaling heavily and resting his forehead against the teenager's, muttering quietly: "You're fuckin' breaking my heart, kid. So much that I'm entirely losing my fuckin' mind around you."

Straightening up and shaking his head at himself, the blue-haired feline grinned heatedly: "And I _really_ fuckin' hate it when that Aizen bastard's right, _damn it_."

Containing his rage for when he'd see the immortal face-to-face, Grimmjow then made his way out of the room, phasing through the wall, not once looking back and taking Ichigo with him. And then, just like that, he was entirely gone from their lives, to Heaven knows where...

 **End of: Part One, Victory Falls**

 **To be Continued in: Part Two, Dignity Falls**

 **(1)** So ' _Débauche_ ' literally stands for _Debauchery_ in French (as in Depravity, Degeneracy, Corruption or/and Vice). As for what it is, you'll have to wait for Part Two to find that out.

 **(2)** Instead of saying ' _the men from the Rukongai_ ' which is unbearably long and tedious, I'm just going to go on and call the ' _Aizen's watchdogs_ ', ok? That's what they mainly are anyway.

 **(3)** Remember when Ichigo was looking for a name for Kon? Kon wanted to be called Kai, but the teenager ended up picking the plushie's current namesake.

 **(4)** That thing Ulquiorra does where he can record all with his eyes and, by extracting them and crushing them, others can see what he saw.

 **(5)** I didn't quite find time to get Orihime's _exact_ address, but I do recall that her flat n° is 503. So does Ichigo.

 **(6)** All in all, if my memory serves me right, between the first few chapters/episodes where they invaded the Seireitei to save Rukia (which appeared to be sometime before summer) and the Winter War, I'm going to go on a limb here and say that it was all around seven to eight months, according to my calculations. I might be completely wrong though...

 **A/N:** Ta-daaaa! Gosh, I'm so excited! Oh, in case your wondering, _Doll_ is no O.C. She is very much a full-fledged Bleach character, but as I am now bordering on the plane of an _**alternate universe**_ as the chapters go forth, what you know of her, apart from her personality, won't be put into play within this fic. I'm curious to know if you can guess who she is (grins).

Another thing, someone pointed out to me that Ichigo and Byakuya (mainly the latter) were not exhibiting strain related to their forced encounter with Grimmjow. Here's my explanation: it's because it was _Grimmjow_ , a victim like them, that they more or less sort of accepted it, for now. _However_ , in the next part, what they will go through, notably Byakuya, will give them the nasty lingering traits one endures after traumatic experiences, both mental and physical. Truth in fact, the whole idea of the following part is seeing them attempt to hold onto each other, despite having very little in common, while steadily breaking down _and_ breaking apart. I hope I was able to clarify it up for you lot...and if I didn't, then you'll have to wait and see... So, after this chapter, there will probably be an interlude. Then, I'll be going on a trek for inspiration to ready up Part Two, which will be a little lengthier than this one, given the details that will feature in it and the fact that it's going to take place in a different environment than the ones we're all familiar with from the Bleachverse. I wouldn't _exactly_ call it an Alternate Universe, but the location we'll be revolving around the most is neither in the Seireitei nor the Hueco Mundo, and it won't be happening in Karakura either but rather in its proximity. So, as you can realize, it's going to be a lot of work just _setting_ it all, as I'm going to have to write down the surroundings to give you an overview (something I didn't really have to do previously since we all know what the three worlds from Bleach look like, with the manga, anime and all). So wish me _**lots**_ of luck for the next part! And if you feel generous enough to want to lend me some advice, I'm all ears! I wish you all the best, hope you enjoyed this last chapter and I _really_ look forward to seeing you in Part Two! See ya around!


	16. Author's Note

A/N: Hello everyone! Part Two of this fic is a work in progress, but as this Part is finished, it will be labelled as complete. The fic however is **not** finished. If you wish to be amongst those to read the rest, keep this fic on your follows or favourites, and as soon as Part Two is posted, I'll let you know by PM. Thank you everyone! Love you all!

 **To Guest 1:** Hello and thank you for your review! I really don't want to spoil anything yet, but I can say this: Ichigo is not _alone_. And I am not hinting to Grimmjow nor Byakuya here. As for his Quincy bloodline though, I mentioned somewhere in the author's notes for Part One that I wouldn't be hinting to his Quincy heritage in this fic, sorry about that. _However_ , he and Uryuu are still considered as being related (distant cousins or the like). Thank you again! Until next time! Bye!

Seth's Kiss has left the building ;)


	17. Announcement

**Announcement:**

Hello! Seth's Kiss speaking here to let you know of the official date for Part Two's release. It'll be, if all goes well, on the night of **October 31st** , to coincide exactly with the very first few minutes of All Saint's Day. Given that this entire fic first stemmed from the plot that you'll soon discover in Part 2, I wanted it to feature on one of those two dates for they have a particular meaning to me, which I will now share with you.

My parents told me that I 'started being born' (their words, not mine) on Halloween night (water breaking and stuff) and that I 'stopped the birth process' at midnight sharp. Despite _logically_ coming into this world on November 1st, _legally_ , I'm born on October 31st (that's what my papers say). In addition, my birth resulted in the _very_ **long** debate on whether I was a Halloween child or an All Saint's child, my father wanting me to be the former 'cause it was cool', my mother wanting me to be the latter 'cause it was safe' and my elder sister wanting me to be _neither_ 'cause it just freaked' her out. The debate ended with me having both as my birth _days_ , family-wise anyways (shrugs). Ta-da! Yep. Nothing in my life is simple (sighs).

Anyhow, I hope to see you all very, very soon! Lots of love! Bye-bye!

Seth's Kiss has left the building.

 **Note:** ** _I'm replying here for all the dear Guests who posted on Part One and to whom I had yet to respond:_**

 **To Guest 1:** Hello and thank you for your review! I'm so, _so_ glad you liked it! It really means a lot to hear that! Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts! Hope to hear from you soon!

 **To Guest 2:** Hello and thank you so much for your review! _Reviews_ actually, because I'm assuming that you're the same person that's been reviewing in a row since Chapter 2, I think. I'm honestly thrilled that you enjoyed Part 1 so much, and I **adore** your enthusiasm! I'm also happy that you enjoyed the portrayal of the characters (as I always fear them being out of character, which I'm quite sure they are) and all the personal touches to the Bleachverse, which were quite investing and challenging, believe me. As for that little parenthesis were Karin mentions that her brother had been kidnapped, it was actually a nod to that episode where Ichigo leaves home, without any warning or goodbye, to go train with the Vizards, and Yuzu dramatizes his disappearance by crying out that her brother had been kidnapped. An attempt at humour, sort of... Thanks again and I hope you'll enjoy Part 2 just as much! Bye!


End file.
